


Trying to Get Me Back into the World? Trying to Save it.

by taxicabber



Series: A Soldier and his Spy [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Badass Protagonist, F/M, Friends to Lovers, OFC needs a hug, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers (2012), Romance, SHIELD, Sassy, Steve Needs a Hug, angsty, sad past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 305,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicabber/pseuds/taxicabber
Summary: Fury sends Agent Temple to help Captain Rogers adjust to his new life. Neither of them make it easy to get along. Follow them through trials and fights on a journey with only one destination, love.Title is a quote from Captain America: The First Avenger!





	1. Chapter 1

"Director, what are your orders?" I ask with my arms behind my back. He called me here alone so I assume he has a new mission. Nick Fury swivels around in his sleek black chair to face me. His desk is state of the art, made especially for him. It contains holographs for tactical use and countless other gadgets. "I'm sure you've heard that we've discovered Steve Rogers in the arctic." "I have Sir," I reply with a nod of my head. "Rumors spread quickly through the Hub." He lets out a chuckle as he stands. "That they do," he agrees with me. "Roger's missed 70 years while in the ice. He'll have a hard time adjusting, do you understand?" "Yes sir." I can't imagine the shock he must have had, running into the middle of New York City. "I want you to help him. Your grandfather served with Rogers in the Howling Commandos. Use that to gain his trust." I remember grandfather's stories of Captain America. He told them every holiday, anytime he could really. The daring rescues and the firefights. He was the real reason the Allies won the war, well that and the bomb. I know my grandfather would be horribly disappointed in me if I made Captain America a mere mission. "Why do you need Rogers?" "He's meant to be a part of something bigger," Fury responds offhandedly before his gaze hardens on me. "Do you understand your orders or not, Agent Temple?" I straighten my stature to compose myself. "Yes Sir." "Agents Hill and Coulson will give you the files you need. Dismissed."  
I immediately leave his office upon dismissal. I've never been one to ask questions about orders, and I kick myself for doing it. Back there was the first I've ever openly done so and I know Fury noticed. I was only curious. Never let your personal feelings get in the way of the mission is one of the first things I learned in this world. The steel elevator doors open and the side panel scans my eyes upon entering. "Lucy Temple, Level 7," a cool voice reads out my identity. I hit the lobby button and begin to ponder my mission. It seems to be a noncombat mission, which I seldom receive. Though after my last few it might be nice for a breather. Most of my missions are always at risk for combat, something I excel at. Operations at the academy had never had a student graduate early until me, a thing I feel immense pride about. When the elevator dings and the doors slide open I see the regular flood of people walking around the lobby, all in slick business suits. "Lucy," Maria Hill calls out while approaching. "I'm having your mission files digitally sent to your tablet. Luckily you get to stay in your own apartment since Rogers wanted to stay in New York." "Well that's a plus," I agree with her. My apartment is the one place that is my own. It's listed under an alias of course but it's mine, everything in it is mine. "Coulson will be contacting you every few hours for an update. He's very interested in his childhood hero." I roll my eyes as I picture him so giddy. "Such a fanboy." We share a laugh before I make my way to the garage to drive home.  
Once back in my apartment I eagerly change into sweat pants and order in takeout. After spending three weeks in the Saudi Arabian Desert, I think I'm entitled to a good meal and a night at home. One of the best things about New York is that any kind of food you want is orderable. Once I'm seated with my Chinese boxes on my lap I flick through my tablet. There is a Shield logo on the back of the device. Everything has Shield logos these days. You'd think we'd be more on the down low considering it's a secret organization. There are about 200 megabytes of data to search through and I'm supposed to flag what I think is important. So, I flip on Law and Order: SVU and get to work. Most of the files are old newspaper articles from after Captain America's disappearance. The entire nation mourned his loss and he became a historical icon. Some are redacted documents regarding his Super Soldier Serum. But no one has ever been able to recreate it. Another was the report of his superior officers regarding the other world energy that Hydra was using. It seems Hydra made weapons out of it before Captain America stopped them.  
According to the digital files I received I'm supposed to make initial contact with the subject tomorrow morning. He frequents a coffee shop in Brooklyn before going to the gym it seems. The gym is old, it's been around for over 50 years. Coulson suggested I keep my identity a secret but I'm going to be honest with the Captain. There's no reason for Rogers not to trust Shield. He worked with the founders back in the 40's and he fought beside my grandfather. I look over my shoulder at a photograph on my cabinet that I recovered as a girl. My grandfather is laughing besides several other men, including Steve Rogers. They are all dressed in war uniforms but it's hard to see what color they are since the photo is black and white. War is rough on anyone who fights in one but he remembered his friends fondly. He kept in contact with the survivors of his team until he died. He died years ago, before I even lost my parents. I remember the funeral well, it was raining and cold. The wind was strong and blew my dress and hair all over the place. His casket was covered with an American flag, just as mine will be someday. People from all over the world came to speak and pay their respects. Peggy Carter was there with the other high-ranking members of Shield. She spoke with my parents at length and she expressed her condolences to my brother and I. But I was quite young, I had no idea that she'd be so important to me one day, an idol. I remember when we returned to my grandparents house my brother and I played hide and seek, death wasn't quite so horrible when you're that young.  
I push the thoughts of my family and past out of my head. I can't let that distract me. I have buried my past deep and I will not let it resurface. It seldom does, only on certain days. Steve Rodgers is my mission and I will complete my mission just like I always do. They don't say I'm the best for nothing, I note with pride. I look at the clock over my shoulder and cringe when I see that it's 2:00 A.M. I'm supposed to be in position at the coffee house at 7:00 A.M. sharp, and here I thought I'd have a laid-back mission. I clean out my dirty dishes and set my alarm for the morning. I better get some sleep before wrangling a super soldier. 

 

"Agent Coulson, I'm on my way to make contact with Rogers," I inform him through a secure line. "Good. Keep me updated on how it goes." "Why weren't you assigned this mission? You're far more invested than I am," I point out wryly. I hear him chuckle. "Fury wanted the best, and that's you Lucy. Good luck." I return my cell phone back to my pocket and look over myself in the mirror. I've decided to tie my blonde hair in a braid that hangs loosely over my shoulder. It's springtime so the weather is fairly nice which makes dressing easier. A pair of black workout leggings and green running jacket is all I've decided to don. After I slip on my athletic shoes, I choose only to arm myself with my watch and a knife tucked in the band of my sports bra. One of the first things I learned in the academy was never to go anywhere unarmed. My watch is a Shield manufactured smart watch that can act as a beacon, tracker, and bomb if necessary. It came in handy once when I was trapped in a sinking car in the Nile River. It's nice to be back home and my doorman greets me enthusiastically as I exit the building.  
The streets are already busy, with horns honking and people pushing past each other on the overcrowded sidewalks. Business men and women talk in various languages on the phone, some quietly, others loudly and angrily. As an expert in foreign languages, I understand all of them in some context. The only language I never learned to master is Thai. That one I can never pick up, no matter how hard I try. When I arrive at the coffeehouse I can see that it is quaint. The wood paneling on the wall must date back to the 70's and the exposed brick has to go back to around the 30's when this building was made, perhaps even before the Great Depression. The windows let in a lot of light but since the sun is only just beginning to rise the lights are on. I can see that the light fixtures are slightly old fashioned too, maybe from the 60's. Along some of the walls of the room are books in ever shape, size, and color. Decorative rugs cover every inch of the floor which surprises me. Spill wouldn't be very easy to clean up on a rug as it would be with a wood or tile floor. But it certainly adds to the charm.  
"Good morning!" The barista greets as soon as I walk up to the counter. He's young, perhaps in college. "What can I help you with today?" "I'd like a vanilla latte with two pumps of espresso," I order politely. My eyes flit over to the baked goods. "And two of those butter croissants." He hits a few buttons on the register. "That'll be $7.87." I hand over a ten-dollar bill from my pocket. "Keep the change," I say when I spot the clear tip jar on the other side of the register. "Thank you, miss." I take a seat at one of the tables that can view the entire shop well. There's only two access points as far as I can tell. The main door where customers enter and the one door in the back, that probably has alley access. I watch the employees joke around with each other as they make my drink.  
A few minutes pass and I merely watch the workers interact with the customers. It must be simple to live a life like this. Go to work every day and then return home without anyone ever shooting at you. I can barely remember life before Shield, usually I don't want to. It brings up too much emotional stuff, things I've become very good at avoiding. When the barista brings my tray over to my table he smiles politely. "Is there anything else I can get you miss?" "No thank you though," I reply kindly. I sip on my strong coffee and munch on the croissants. They are warm and melt in my mouth, clearly freshly made. The coffee makes me more alert then before, as I scan every person in the room for potential threat out of habit. My last mission was stressful and I still haven't reverted back to life here in the U.S. It usually takes me a couple days to get used to the calm.  
I'm nearly finished with my coffee by the time Steve Rogers enters the shop. He's dressed in simple black sweat pants and an under-armor t-shirt. He must be learning the ways of the twenty first century already. "Good morning Dylan," he greets the barista by name. "Mornin' Steve! Usual today?" I watch curiously as they interact. I've always had manners, my mom would have slapped my wrist if I hadn't, but he's so personable. Once he's seated with a cup of what looks like black coffee, I decide to make my introduction. It's now or never. May as well get this over with.  
"Steve Rogers, right?" I ask standing in front of his opposite chair. He moves his newspaper down to look at me. His blue eyes hover over me in confusion, probably trying to see if he knows me. "Can I help you ma'am?" "My name is Lucy Temple," I introduce myself politely. I hold out my hand to shake his. "You served with my grandfather, Fred Temple." Recognition shines in his blue eyes and he straightens in his seat while taking my outstretched hand and shaking it. His fingers are warm and he has a tight grip. "You're Freddie's granddaughter?" "Yes, he spoke a lot about you," I offer up kindly. "I saw he passed away. Years ago, wasn't it?" I assume he had a list of all his former contacts. Not many of them would be alive at this point. "Yes, he died when I was still a girl," I reply. "He was a great man. One of my best. I'm glad he lived a good life." "He did live a happy life," I coincide, remembering his bright smile whenever he played with me. "I'm also here to tell you that I'm with Shield." His smile slips off of his face, almost making me falter. "I've been assigned to help you settle in and make the transition easier." "I don't need a babysitter," he cuts in rudely. "Good," I reply in the same tone of voice. "I'm not interested in that. I'm only to answer your questions and ease you into life in the 21st century. I'm here to help you."  
Since my back is turned I don't notice the people entering the shop. I can hear the bell ringing each time the door opens but that's all. "Here is my phone number and I'll be hanging around for a while just to make sure you're okay. I'm not here to hurt you. Do you understand?" "I don't think that you're going to hurt me," he replies coolly. "I also don't think your grandfather would want you working for Shield. He would've wanted a better life for his family. A life away from war." How dare he think he knows what my life is like. What my family would have wanted. I open my mouth to angrily retort but am cut off by my phone ringing.  
I recognize Coulson as the caller. I told him I'd report in later and I'm annoyed that he's interrupting my mission. He's usually more tactful. If this is about asking questions about Captain America, I'll scream. "What?" I bark into the phone. "You've been made! A hacker got into our servers looking for information and he got into your file. You need to get to a secure location!" All my senses instantly heighten. When I hear someone approaching me from behind and I whirl around. While my back had been turned nearly twenty men had entered the shop and all of them are looking at me. None of them look like they belong in a coffee shop like this. My instincts kick in and I dive over the table, colliding with Steve's very solid chest. He lets out a grunt in surprise as I slam into him. I kick the steel table down to provide cover just as soon as the shooting starts. Thankfully the table wasn't wooden or we'd be dead.  
Steve has better instincts then I've ever seen. He is pressed up against the table all the while tugging me closer to the center of the table for better cover. "Who are these people?" He shouts over the gun fire. "I don't know," I cry out over the thundering bullets. "But they must be here for me. So, stay down and let me take care of it!" Surprise crosses his face at my harsh reply. When I reach for my usual gun in my waistband I curse when I realize I didn't bring it. "Fuck!" I remember I only packed a knife and dig it out of my bra. It shines in the light but it suddenly looks very small. "That's all you have?" Steve asks incredulously. I manage to take a few deep breaths to calm myself. I've been in worse situations before. I meet his eyes with a hard gaze of my own. "It's all I need."  
I lift myself to a crouching position and fling my body over the table. I kick a nearby chair into the closest assailant, knocking him out of balance. I fling the knife at the other man who is aiming his gun and the blade sinks into the flesh of his neck. I roll forward to dodge another rain of bullets, picking up one of my victim's guns from the floor. It's hot with his blood, but it doesn't faze me. I find some cover behind another fallen table but when I stand up to fire, I see Steve engaging four of the armed men, while the baristas are screaming in terror from behind the counter. I shoot the other men with precision. All of them kill shots to the head. These men are here to either kill me or take me and neither of those things are happening. Steve's hand to hand combat is exceptional, he puts most focus on his strength. Though it could be better with proper training. All of the men he had been engaging are already unconscious and he continues across the room.  
"Capture the woman! We want her alive!" I hear a man yell in Russian. Two more men come in through the door, presumably the leader and getaway driver. I grab my fallen knife and fling it at the man I suspect to as the driver, I want the leader alive. The knife sinks into his leg, but he yanks it out and lunges for me. I leap back from his swings, preparing to break his elbow to disarm him, when the knife slices through the top of my forearm. I let out a yelp in both pain and surprise. I use my attackers weak leg as an advantage as I kick my foot into his wound as hard as I can. My other arm is pressed against my chest throbbing in pain. When he falls to the ground I deliver his end with a swift snap of his neck.  
Across the room, I see Steve fighting the final foot-soldier, so I set my eyes on the leader. "Why are you looking for me?" I ask in Russian. "We are getting paid to bring you in, Nightwolf," he spits my codename out like venom. "By who?" I demand as I spin my knife around while we circle each other. We each sidestep bodies of his fallen men and tables overturned during the fight. "You'll find out soon." "We'll see about that," I spit back at him. He makes the first move, a punch I dodge easily. As we fight, I can see his technique is rather messy. It takes but moments for me to break his leg and hold my knife at his throat.  
Once making sure the civilians are all alive and unharmed, Steve approaches us hesitantly. His eyes fall on my bloody arm. "You're hurt." "It's just a scratch," I explain without looking at the wound. "It looks deep. You need medical attention." I look away from his gaze and return my own to my new prisoner. "What I need is to find out who sent these men after me and why." I hold my wounded arm up to speak into my watch. "Protocol 87621. Agent Temple in need of emergency assistance." "Connecting you now," a cool feminine voice comes from my watch. "Lucy? Are you okay?" I hear Ward's voice burst through my watch. "I was attacked in Brooklyn. I need a team." "Are you hurt?" "No," I answer automatically. "Yes, she is!" Steve cuts in. "Who is that?" "My name is Steve Rodgers and I helped your agent fight off a large band of well-trained men and she is injured with a wound to the arm." I glare at him but resolve to the scolding that no doubt I'm going to get.  
"I'm on my way with a full team. Do not go anywhere Lucy, we need to talk about you lying about injuries again." "Thanks," I say to Steve. "Now my partner is pissed. My grandfather didn't mention that you were so annoying when he told all his stories." "Well I can honestly say you are nothing like your grandfather," he bites back at me. "He fought with honor." When my captive tries to move I press my blade further into his neck and beads of blood appear along the edge of the blade. "Try that again and I'll sever your spinal cord and you'll be paralyzed for the rest of your life," I snarl at him in Russian. He must have a fearful expression because Steve then asks, "what did you say to him?" "I threatened him to cease his movements. It's really none of your concern." "You are rather rude, aren't you?" "Excuse me?" "Without me you would have been overwhelmed by these men. I saved you." "Do I look like a girl that needs saving? It's not the 40's anymore Captain. Women are quite capable these days." I hate when men think they're better than woman. They always underestimate me during a battle.  
Before he can respond, the door bursts open and a team of Shield agents flood into the room, Ward among them. He's dressed in his usual all black with a bulletproof vest on. "Well well well. I see your non-combat mission turned into quite the charade." "Shut up," I tell him with an eye roll. "Just pointing out the obvious," he cuts in. The other agents are beginning to clean up the bodies of the fallen, though it seems a few are still alive. "Let's see your arm," he says expectantly. I wait for my prisoner to be hauled off by agents before presenting my bloodied arm. "It really doesn't hurt that much," I protest to both men as they look at it. "You're going to need stitches," Steve points out. "What's new?" I mutter under my breath. "Captain Rogers," Ward greets while ignoring me. "I'm Agent Grant Ward. It's an honor to meet you Sir." The pair shake hands in a friendly manner. "The honor is mine. I'm glad I was here." "I am too. My partner seems to have gotten herself into quite the pickle." "Screw off Ward. Don't act like I haven't saved your ass three times in the past two months." "You are so pleasant," he snaps at me. "Well, Lucy obviously needs a doctor and these prisoners aren't going to transport themselves." He whistles to the other men. "Hey you want to join?" Ward asks Steve before we leave. "He's not an agent," I protest. "I'd love to see all of Shield," Steve talks over me. "Doesn't matter, Lucy. Fury will want to be debriefed by the both of you."  
"Agent Temple," Fury bursts out as soon as we return to the Hub. "What the hell was that?" "I don't know Sir," I timidly answer. "I sent you there to help Rogers adjust to the twenty first century not fight a small army of Russian mercenaries together!" He nods his head in Steve's direction. "Hello Cap." "Director," Steve greets mildly. "Your agent here got my favorite coffee house shot up." "That she did. Temple go to medical and get your arm stitched up. Ward prep these men for interrogation. I want to find out who sent them and why." Ward and I both nod and walk away. "Cap, want to step into my office?" I hear Fury say before the distance between us is too great.  
"Don't worry Luce, I'll find out who sent those men," Ward reassures me before I enter medical. "Ah, Agent Temple I was informed you were arriving. Please come sit," a young woman gestures to a chair. "My name is Jemma Simmons and I'm only here for some research but Fury sent me down to take a look at that arm." She has a British accent and long dark hair that's pulled up into a bun. "May I?" She asks while holding out her hands. I present my arm to her and wince as she pulls away the fabric of my jacket. "Oh, that's quite deep. I assume it hurts?" "A bit," I reluctantly tell her. "Well I'll get you some numbing gel and we'll get you stitched right up no problem. Just sit back here." She mumbles to herself throughout the whole process, but she's quite charming. She's a level five agent and incredibly smart. She has no field experience obviously but the agents that work from stations are just as important if not more so than people like me. "Thank you, Agent Simmons. I really appreciate it." "Oh, please call me Jemma," she says as we walk out of medical. "Is it true you were with Captain America?" "I was." Her expression is clearly one of awe. "Wow! I can't wait to tell Fitz!" I raise my eyebrows at her. "Oh, Fitz is my best friend. We work together. He loves Captain America and you met him!" "Well it was a pleasure to meet you Jemma. If you ever need my assistance don't hesitate to call." I press my phone number into her hand. "Thank you, Lucy. Director Fury wishes to see you in his office before you leave." I let out a frustrated breath, "of course he does."  
Fury's office is all windows. It's so bright in here that I never understand how he can see, especially with one eye. But that doesn't stop me from seeing the anger in his eye. "You go to medical?" I see Steve standing on the other side of the desk. "Yes sir." "And?" "All fixed up." I show my freshly bandaged arm to him. He leans back in his tall black leather chair. "Ward is interrogating the men sent to take you. Care to add anything?" "They're Russian. Not professionals. Or at least not very good ones. I'd guess they're ghosts. Using fake aliases to get into the country. They obviously didn't do target research or they would have sent more men." Fury nods and looks back to Steve. "Told you she's good." "I didn't say she wasn't. She seems reckless," Steve explains. My anger reaches a boiling point and it explodes. "RECKLESS?! You think I wanted that to happen?!" Both men jerk back in surprise. "My identity was compromised and assassins were sent after me for doing things I was ordered to do. Tell me Captain Rogers did you follow your orders?" He shares a side eyes glance with Fury who doesn't seem to know what to say. "Not always," he slowly says. "I do follow my orders. I'm the person they send in when no one else can get the job done and now I'm going to get killed for it. Tell me do you think that it's my fault Shield's servers were compromised?" "No ma'am. I-," "Stop calling me ma'am," I cut him off. "I'm an agent of Shield and I deserve your respect." "Damn Temple you are a force to be reckoned with," Fury bursts out. "You just scolded The Captain America. One of the greatest American heroes of all time." One of the greatest assholes, I think to myself. "Now Captain, she's going to be keeping an eye on you for a while. I don't want to hear any buts about it. I'd be nice to her or you'll find yourself unconscious on a boat to Africa in nothing but your underwear." I let out a laugh, "people have blown that prank way out of proportion." "It was a good prank. One of the best to come out of the academies in a long time." "Now Lucy you're an exemplary agent. Can you behave with Captain Rogers?" "Yes Sir." "Good," he snaps out. "This is the last time I'll be hearing of this. Now get out of my office I have work to do."  
Steve and I enter the elevator together. "I suppose I should apologize," he says after a few moments of silence. "For which part?" "Calling you reckless and telling you your grandfather would be disappointed in you. That was uncalled for and I'm sorry." I look up at him, realizing how tall he is. He's probably a foot taller then me. "I accept your apology. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I have a short temper sometimes." He laughs and crosses his arms over his chest. "I'll say. You remind me of someone I once knew." His expression is far off, no doubt back in the 1940's. "Who?" "Oh, just someone I met in the army," he responds. "Well someday you'll have to tell me about him. Do you want a ride back into the city?" "That would be great. I was slightly concerned I'd be left here," he sheepishly admits.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes a few days for operations to lock up my identity again. The hackers had dug deep into Shield files to find it. Clearly, they were looking for me specifically. In this line of work, you make a lot of enemies and I'm no exception. But they never found out who sent the mercenaries. I should go back through my old mission logs and try and figure it out. So, I've been marked as a hazard for leaving the country and Fury informed that I'm on this mission as of now, no exceptions. Considering how busy he is wrangling Tony Stark and his flying suits, I'd say teaching a 95-year-old how to use basic technology is a treat. Steve and I are getting along much better, almost like our arguments never happened. Last week I covered kitchen products. I swear he was like a child when trying to learn how to use a coffee maker, though I suppose he's never seen anything like it. I've also periodically dropped off movies and given him TV shows to watch. Signing him up for Netflix was quite a difficult procedure. He needs to catch up on references people make to famous movies and such, watching modern things will also help him adjust as much as anything. Though he does seem to enjoy westerns I've come to notice. My dad used to love westerns, it's why he taught me how to ride a horse when I was a kid.  
When I reach Steve's door I knock politely. The door opens a few moments later. "You're earlier than usual today," Steve greets with a small smile. He's dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt buttoned up near the collar. "I had a hard time sleeping. And you? Did you have a good night?" He shuts the door after I enter and takes my leather jacket. One thing he has that most people don't have are manners. No one else from this generation would be as courteous as he is, not even close. "I did yeah. I've been watching pictures from the list of popular one's from after I was- er-… gone," he lamely explains. "Did you know Howard had his own picture company?" "I didn't know that." I let out a laugh as I look at the movies he's crossed off. "You know Whitney Frost?" I ask once I spot her name on the list. "Yeah, she's been the star of a whole bunch of them," he informs me excitedly. "She's really beautiful and talented too." I snort as I remember what I learned in my history class at the academy. The whole mission that surrounded her is one that's studied by all field agents. Peggy Carter was the only one who saw through her. "Shield apprehended her in the summer of '47. She messed with something called zero matter, she murdered a bunch of people and even injured a Shield Agent. It's said she went crazy and was locked up till she died." "Really?" He incredulously asks. "It was a big deal. Nobody's figured out what caused that zero matter stuff, came out of nowhere. It sounds nasty though from the reports I read."  
"What's on the agenda for today, coach?" I roll my eyes at him as I set down his movie homework, as I call it. I did want to be a teacher when I was a little girl and here I am. "I thought we'd venture out into the real world. Fury set you up in this apartment and you only go to the grocery store, gym, and your coffee shop. Let's go into the city. What do you say?" I can tell by his expression that he's intrigued. "I was in Times Square once when I escaped that room," he points out. "Fair enough," I concede. "But I don't think you really got to enjoy it." "Fine but can we eat something other than pizza?" I watch as he laces up his shoes, no doubt the ones Shield has provided for him. Shopping is something we'll accomplish today, he really needs more stuff. "I don't know why you're bagging on pizza," I tease him. "But yes we can find whatever you want to eat. It's New York City, it's got everything and more."  
He grabs a beaten-up leather jacket that was hung over a dining room chair and then hands me mine. "You don't plan on getting attacked by Russian assassins today do you?" I send him an incredulous look over my shoulder. "I'm only asking if I should bring my shield?" He innocently adds, but his tone is playful. "Do you want to be pushed off the subway? Because I'll do it," I threaten him with a raised eyebrow. He picks up his keys off the counter and ushers me out. "I think I'm a little stronger then you," he says while locking his door. "Strength isn't everything, Captain. I'd be happy to show you." We exit his building and find the busy streets of Brooklyn. People are passing by us without looking as they travel to work. The sun is just starting to peek over the horizon. We enter the subway station and scan our tickets. Fortunately Shield pays for every agent's subway passes so I don't have to worry about it when I'm overseas.  
We find seats in the corner of the train car and watch others board. Considering how we're seated my gun is pressing into my back from where it's tucked into my waist band. An old couple walks into the train and no one offers up their seats and everyone merely looks down. Steve gently nudges my arm and we both stand. "Please take our seats. We can stand," I offer politely. They seem surprised by our kindness and gladly accept them. "Oh, thank you so much," the man says as he and his wife sit down. Steve and I stand while holding the safety handles from the ceiling. "You're very welcome," Steve replies with a smile. The woman leans forward, her grey eyes twinkling. "Might I just say you two are the loveliest couple." Steve and I share a look of surprise. We both speak at the same time, "Oh we're not together." "You're mistaken, we're just co-workers." Her face falls and her cheeks flush in embarrassment. "I'm sorry to have assumed." "It's alright," Steve tells her kindly. But his own cheeks are red, I note as he looks at me in the corner of his eye.  
When the train reaches our stop, we exit with the flow of other passengers. It's getting close to the work hour so the station is busy. Steve and I weave through people and make our way up the stairs and out into the city. "Do you want to get some breakfast?" I ask him while we walk north towards Central Park. He's looking around the city as we walk, mostly up at the buildings around us. It must be completely different then the New York he grew up in. "Yeah, breakfast sounds good." I lead him to a little bakery I know near 42nd street. We enter and find only a few others waiting in line. It's still rather early and others are already at work. "They have the best cinnamon bagels that I've ever had and I've spent a lot of time in Paris and they none that I've had there can compare." Steve laughs and I pay for our bagels and coffee. He holds the door open for me as we make our way back onto the street.  
"I'll admit this is delicious," Steve tells me as we sit on a bench watching people. It's a beautiful morning, 55 degrees with low wind. The street is already busy, with taxi's pulling off to the side to pick up passengers. "God, this city has sure changed," Steve murmurs as he watches people walk by. "It must be hard for you. I can't imagine it," I say to him. I watch him as he shifts uneasily on the bench. "Everyone I ever cared about is either dead or too old to remember me. Can you imagine that?" "Actually, I can. My entire family was murdered when I was 13. I was the only survivor," I blurt out to him without thinking. When the words are out of my mouth I'm shocked at myself. I just gave away personal information for no reason, that is incredibly dangerous for an agent like me. Steve's staring at me in both shock and horror. "Lucy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." "No one knows. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry. Forget about it."  
I abruptly stand up but his fingers lock around my elbow. "Hey, it's okay. Sit back down, I'm not going to tell anyone." I sit back against the black metal bench, not daring to look at him. "I'm sorry for your loss. My father died in World War I before I was born and my mother died of tuberculosis in 1936. I lost my best friend not long before I ended up in the ice. He died on my watch and it was my fault, he was all I had in the world." I remember reading about this in my reports I read about Steve before meeting him. Shield had a lot of intel on him due to the founder's connection to him. Sergeant James Barnes was considered missing in action after falling from a train into the frozen depths of the Danube River, his body never recovered. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" He offers while hesitantly looking over at me.  
"My parents and twin brother were murdered in our hotel room. I left earlier because I was mad, got into a fight with them. That's the only reason I wasn't there." "Why were you in a hotel?" "We were in London for my gymnastics competition. I was performing and they were being murdered." "They catch the killers?" I drag my eyes to meet his, somehow still keeping my composure. "No." He shakes his head and I continue, not able to stop. "I never would have been an agent if that wouldn't have happened. You were right about that when we met." "How did it happen then?" "Shield got ahold of the crime scene and they faked my death alongside my family. They placed me in the academy after that." "Did they give you a choice?" "I had nowhere else to go and they thought it would be safer since whoever did it was still out there. I met several Shield agents when my grandfather passed away and the same ones comforted me after what happened. You knew one of them, Peggy Carter." "Peggy put you into the academy?" His voice is significantly quieter now. "She told me that she'd solve the murders but I guess the trail went cold. She was too old for active duty at that point, but she's a brilliant mind. Too bad the killers were better," I quietly add. "Peg didn't give you a choice?" He sounds personally offended, angry even. "She told me it was my families legacy to be part of Shield. She said they'd take care of me." "Did they?" "Why all the questions?" I ask feeling more vulnerable than I've felt in a long time. "Peggy was more than just my friend," he admits. "I loved her. She was the last person I talked to before crashing into the arctic." His expression is pained, like he hasn't ever said this aloud. "I just want to know if she gave you a chance at a normal life." They didn't give me a choice now that I think about it. I mean I could have lived with my uncle, but I was in shock and unable to decide for myself. "Shield gave me a reason to keep fighting," I answer. "To survive. My life was over when they murdered my family." I tiredly rub my eyes. "Come I don't wish to speak of this anymore. Don't bring this up again."  
To his credit, he doesn't bring it up as we walk towards 5th Ave. My mind is in scrambles, like broken pieces of glass. Each shard showing something different. My mother, trying to protect my brother from whoever was trying to hurt them. My father attempting to stop them from entering. And myself swinging on the uneven bars as it was happening. Completely oblivious to the tragedy, to the end of my life. I never saw the crime scene photos but I heard people talking about them once they brought me to a secure Shield facility. So, in my mind it was a bloody, brutal scene. I remember hearing about evidence they gathered. Blood soaked carpet and the chair from our hotel room. The people who knew me back then wouldn't even recognize me now. I was an Olympic hopeful, who talked about music and the silly boys at school. Now I'm an international assassin who works for an organization that doesn't truly exist. It was a direction I never in my wildest dreams would have expected my life to go.  
We walk in complete silence through the streets, lost in our own thoughts. "You need new clothes. The weeks' worth of items Shield provided for you are not enough. Come on," I say while finally breaking the silence. He only nods his head and allows me to lead the way through various stores. Neither of us say much as we pick stuff out, other than him making a few jokes on what style is like now compared to the mid '40's. Finally, after picking out pants, shirts, jackets, shoes, and everything else someone would need, it's already late afternoon. He didn't complain the whole day, though surely, he must have been bored. Most men dislike shopping in some shape or form.  
"Do you want to get a late lunch?" I hesitantly ask. I'm well aware of the thick tension between us. I'm kicking myself for telling him about my past. I never bring it up with anyone. The only time it resurfaces is when I visit their graves on the anniversary of their deaths and I only do that alone. I don't think anybody even knows I do that, maybe Fury. "That sounds nice," he replies. "Since pizza is off limits, what do you want?" A small smile appears on his lips, just a small curve at the corner of his mouth. "Do you like Mexican food?" I nod and his smile widens, showing his straight teeth. "This place near Time's Square has the best enchiladas." "Honestly anything is better than what they served us during the war. That could only be called slop." When I laugh I feel the tension dissipate, and the mood between us gets better. "Tell me about the war. What was it like?" "It felt like we were fighting for the freedom of the world. Everybody was doing whatever they could...."  
Throughout dinner he tells me everything about World War II. He tells me about my grandfather and how they saved thousands of lives together. He's clearly happier when talking about his "past" life. We sit at the table for several hours and I just listen to him talk. He explains some of the battles he fought in and described the tesseract that Hydra had been using. The Red Skull sends shivers down my back when he describes him. In all my years as an agent, I've never encountered something so scary. My brother and I used to play American's vs. Nazi's when we were kids. He always got to be Captain America and I was usually some sidekick we made up since I was a girl. When I told Steve about our game he blushed but laughed awkwardly. I don't think he realized that this country has revered him as a hero since the day he crashed, the savior of the war. Our food is long gone and the waiter is obviously annoyed that we haven't left but still we talk. After some time, he decides he wants to start asking me questions. "I've been talking about myself this whole time. Aren't you annoyed?" "No," I object quickly. "I think it's fascinating. History was my favorite subject when I went to...well, real school. I'm really not annoyed at all. I like listening to you talk." He blushes and takes a drink of water. "That's flattering but maybe it's your turn. I think I've told you everything that happened to me in the war before I ended up in the ice. Go ahead," he says with a wave of his hand. I let out a groan. "Oh, alright fine. I can tell you a few things without compromising myself, I suppose. What do you want to know?" He taps his freshly shaved chin. "How old are you?" "26," I answer automatically. "When's your birthday?" "July 5th why?" "That's the day after mine!" He exclaims in surprise. "Your birthday would be July 4th," I tell him while laughing. America's golden boy, born on Independence Day. "Is Lucy your real name?" "Yes," I say while smiling. I can't simply start calling myself by another name, that would be weird. "Where were you born?" "Alabama, born and bred," I reply proudly. From then on, he asks me the simplest questions, not ever asking for details on a mission. We argue over whose favorite color is better, he going for blue and I for green and then what baseball team is the best.  
Once the dinner rush clears out I decide that we should leave, it's been a long time that we've been here. I honestly lost track of time, I've been enjoying myself so much. "We've been here for close to six hours talking. I think we should go before our waiter tosses us out." "You're probably right," Steve concedes, glancing at the small man tapping his foot and shooting us glares every few minutes. I leave some cash, with a very generous tip and push my chair in. Hopefully it will be enough to cover any business he lost. "Do you want me to ride with you back to Brooklyn?" I ask while he helps me put on my jacket. I've never met someone who is such a gentleman, and much to my discontent it makes my heart race. "You don't have to do that," he replies softly, his voice a whisper. We walk out of the restaurant and towards the closest subway station. "Are you sure? I don't mind." I offer once more and I'm not sure why I'm being so persistent. We step aside as a large tour group come up the stairs, complete with matchings green shirts. They're all talking loudly and pointing at the sights around us. Suddenly I find myself standing so close to Steve, our bodies touching as we try and allow them all to pass so they may stay together. His arm is wrapped around my shoulders as he moves us out of the way. My heart starts beating faster at the close proximity, it's been awhile since I was this close to a guy, at least one who wasn't a target. When I look up, I see his blue eyes looking down at me in astonishment, a look I haven't seen on his face before. "I don't wish to be an inconvenience," he murmurs without breaking eye contact. I arch up on my tiptoes on instinct and lean my chin upward on instinct. Just when he's about to lean down, my phone rings loudly from my back pocket.  
I shake my head to break the daze and step away from him. "Agent Temple," I say, slightly less confidently than I normally would. "Lucy, I know I told you that helping Cap was your only mission, but I need you at headquarters right now," Fury growls into the phone. "What for?" I ask feeling slightly annoyed, and the butterflies in my stomach agree. Whatever was going to happen a minute ago is at the forefront of my mind. "We've got a situation that I need you to handle. Do I need to tell you again?" I swallow back my retort and resign to my situation. "No Sir. I'll be there soon. I'll leave right now." I swivel around and find Steve standing with his hands in his pockets. He's cheeks are flushed now but he's watching me with intense eyes. "I guess duty calls," I tell him awkwardly. "So, it does," he replies softly. "I'll come see you tomorrow if I can." He nods and watches as I hail a cab to return to headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

My head is fuzzy during the drive, I don't even pay attention to which way he's going. The last few minutes before that phone call is blurry, like I had no control over what I was doing. My body moved on its own accord, and now it's complicated. It's not that I haven't noticed how attractive Steve is, I mean who wouldn't? The super soldier serum made him into the literal most perfect specimen and those blue eyes. He's also incredibly kind and a true gentleman. But he's my mission and that's all, I need to be more careful. Don't let personal feelings compromise the mission, I drill silently to myself. The taxi driver is listening to low Cuban music, and doesn't talk to me at all. I wonder what's so important that I'm being pulled from my mission. I was sure that I wouldn't be sent anywhere, especially after the Russian attack. A small part of me wanted that moment to keep going, a part of me that I need to squash.  
Fury greets me as soon as I enter headquarters, his long black coat swishing behind him. "Temple, you and I are on the next plane to New Mexico. Coulson needs us down there." "What's going on?" I ask in concern. I hope Coulson is okay, we've been friends for years. "I sent Coulson to investigate an 0-84 in the desert. Turns out it belongs to Thor, an alien from Asgard. He left earth after fighting another alien creature called the destroyer with some of his comrades." We're going to investigate an alien? That's quite a step up. I haven't dealt with alien tech in years. It scares me. We make our way to a prepped quinjet with a small contingent of men. "I'll be interviewing one of the people who made contact with Thor the most. I want you on the ground with Coulson to clean up the town. Can you do that?" "Yes Sir," I reply without question. "It must be ugly out there if you're going personally," I compliment. "It is," he gravely replies.  
Our flight is generally quiet. Most of the soldiers are asleep but I find myself too amped up to join them. I don't know if it's the nature of the mission or what happened earlier with Steve. It's still buzzing around in my mind. "Temple," Fury addresses me from the front of the jet. "Can't sleep?" I shake my head and sit across from him, tucking my legs underneath myself. The moonlight is shining in through the windows of the jet, casting shadows across us. "What is the world coming to? Aliens?" He leans back in the chair and lets out a long sigh. "Wouldn't be the first time." In this light it seems that his scar is more pronounced under his eye patch. He looks tired, no doubt from all the business with Tony Stark that he had to clean up. Although I heard Romanoff did most of the work from Maria. I'm glad I got Steve instead of Stark.  
"Tell me, how's Cap? He getting comfortable yet?" I awkwardly clear my throat and straighten my back, something he keenly notices. "He's getting better. We were in the city when you called. I took him shopping so he didn't have to wear the same things you provided for him every few days." "Good. I want to bring Cap into Shield when he's ready. He'll be a great asset for us to have. But I won't give the call till you say he's ready for active duty." "I understand Sir." "You still arguing like I saw last week?" "Sometimes," I answer with a short laugh. "I don't think he's used to independent women. I can't imagine life in the 40's director." "I can't say I'd want to live back then either. You and Romanoff are the best agents I have." "Thank you, Director. I like to hear that. I work hard for Shield."  
"Sir," one of the other agents approaches us from the cockpit. "We'll be landing in less than 10 minutes." "Thank you, Stiller," Fury says with a nod of his head. He walks around and rouses the other agents loudly. Sometimes I think he enjoys yelling a tad too much. When the other men are gathered before him, standing in armor with weapons on their hips. "Once we're on the ground, you are all under Agent Temple's command. We have a lot of work to do here so let's get to it." "Yes Sir!" They all shout in unison, a well trained team for a unique situation. I wonder what Coulson dealt with out here?  
The sun is shining when the hanger door opens, bright and hot. Dust swirls around in the wind as the door opens. The heat of the desert is staggering, even though it's only 10 A.M. I know for a fact that I'll be a sweaty mess after the day due to the black jumpsuit I wear on most missions. The town before us is a disaster. Black smoke billows from several buildings. A massive metallic silver creature, no doubt the Destroyer Fury told me about, lies in a heap in the middle of the narrow street. Many of the buildings on the main street are missing siding and shingles, the damage is incredibly noticeable. It looks like a war zone, ones I've only ever seen in the Middle East.   
"Lucy!" Coulson jogs up to us. His suit is burned away at some parts, and his face is filthy. "Coulson, are you okay?" I ask as I pull aside his scorched tie off and toss it aside. "Undressing me already, Temple?" He asks with a smirk. "Name the time and the place, cowboy." I tease him, much to the amusement of the other men. "Where do you need us?" I ask once the laughter dies down. "We've got a lot to clean up. The people who live here are scared. Can you talk to them?" I nod and signal to the others to assist the few men Coulson has left. Many of the others were injured in the attack, one was killed from an explosion.  
"What happened? Fury told me it was an alien that did this?" "An alien did do this, but another alien also stopped it," Coulson corrects me. How could that be possible? I always assumed all aliens would want to hurt us since they create such horrible weapons, ones that always seem to end up on Earth. "What do you mean?" I ask softly. "Another group of aliens fought it off. I've never seen anything like it. They fought with swords and axes like the Middle Ages." "Where is the other alien?" I ask, feeling highly intrigued by him. I'm quite curious about this mysterious alien savior. I think I'd like to meet him. "Gone. They all left to deal with something on their own world apparently. Lucy, he had powers. Like real powers." I shiver runs down my spine, unnatural abilities have always frightened me. The few gifted people I've met were not the best. Shield does a good job protecting society from them, society needs to be protected. "I'm glad you're alright then. It must have been a close call." "It did get close," he gestures to his severely damaged suit. "But you know me, I live for the action," he jokes brightly.  
As we walk through the town I can see most of the store fronts have been destroyed. This thing did a lot of damage, but Shield is always good at cleaning up messes. Cars lay flipped on their sides, some still burning. We enter what must be the town hall. It's a tall building made of yellow brick. There's a white wooden wrap around porch and a clock at the top of the tower. The interior of the building is seemingly undamaged, the floor is tiled with a few mosaics on the wall. All the illustrations are Mexican in style. People are gathered together, clearly frightened. None of them look injured, just shaken up. Those Aliens must have done a good job in protecting the people. Coulson and I make our way around the room, trying to reassure who we can, but these people's simple world was just rocked. Not many believe in aliens, though they do exist and some have been to earth before. I've never encountered one in person, only their weapons.  
"Lucy I'd like to introduce you to Jane Foster, the world's best astrophysicist and friend to the- uh alien who saved this town." I shake her outstretched hand, which is shaking slightly, most likely due to nerves. "Agent Lucy Temple. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Foster." "Please call me Jane." The three of us talk for a few hours, getting as much information about the Asgardians as we can. We have all of her research which she somewhat explains. I can't follow most of it, it's far too complicated for me. I'm sure a specialist will double check all of it. We have satellite photos of all the aliens to upload into out system. Finally, once night falls again I notice her eyes drooping and the yawns more common. "You should get some rest Jane. Thank you for your help. Coulson is having all your equipment returned to you and your friends."  
Coulson and I watch as she hugs her two friends, one a young female with dark hair and the other a much older man, and together they exit the building. Most of the other people had already left to go to their homes, to try and recover from this mess. Only a few were still around, answering questions from the other agents. It's the middle of the night now, only a few short hours from dawn. Surprisingly I'm not that tired, even though I've been awake for well over 36 hours. I'm glad I had that training to keep myself up for longer than normal. "You should sleep too Coulson," I murmur when I see him rubbing his eyes. "You've had a long day. I'll help the others keep the clean up going. Get some rest." He claps me on the back before trudging to the exit, no doubt to sleep in a bed on the jet. I bring my hands to my face to rest against them. These aren't the missions I normally go on, and they're emotionally exhausting. I'd much rather go in and steal something or punch my way out of a bad situation.  
Fury joins me as we watch the cleanup. Now that the shock is wearing off, the media will start to show up. We want to get nearly everything cleaned up and offending items in a secure Shield facility before anyone can get here and spread news. The world isn't ready for that. "I want you to take this destroyer to the Slingshot. Watch it get sent away. This thing is dangerous," Fury orders while taking a seat next to me. "Yes Sir. Anything like this shouldn't be in human hands. I'll make sure it gets taken care of." He nods in agreement and walks away, no doubt to call for a large enough plane to pick it up. I enjoy going to the Slingshot, watching the rocket blast off is peaceful. The base is only a short plane ride away, hidden in the protected areas of Nevada.  
The sun is shining already and the locals have returned to their jobs. They seem surprised by the clean-up; the town is already starting to look put back together. All the ruined cars have been replaced with the same models, but repaired. The buildings have been put back together with Shield materials, only some repainting needs to be done. It almost looks like nothing happened. The destroyer is still in a heap on the ground, and that is what we need to get rid of before any photographers get a shot of it. Fury confiscated all phones and cameras the moment he stepped foot into the town. Our Shield technology experts are erasing every trace of it that may have ended up on the internet, before it can go viral. Before long the people here will be bribed for their quiet, with a non-disclosure agreement. Then it'll be like it never happened, the Shield specialty.  
A massive Shield plane arrives, hovering over the town. "That's your ride Temple. Once it's done you can return to your previous mission. I'll speak with you soon." Ropes fly down from the plane and I attach one to the thick black belt around my waist. The others are being wrapped around the limbs of the destroyer. I'm lifted up to the plane, the little town growing smaller as I move up. The sun shining makes the destroyer nearly blinding. The reflective metal causes me to want sunglasses. The plane holds steady as it's loaded into the cargo bay. Once the hanger door is shut the plane veers off in another direction. "Agent Temple, what are our orders?" "We're taking this thing to the Slingshot. You guys want to see some fireworks?" A few men cheer as the suit of armor is covered with a tarp. It's dented in some places from the battle, but I can see the head where it assumedly shot fire.  
The plane ride is quiet and I sit in the co-pilot seat, watching the desert landscape go by. It'll be a long flight back to New York once I take care of everything at the Slingshot. Rockets take several hours to prepare and launch, and I have to witness the whole thing and put a statement in the file saying it was done. All I really want is to go home and take a shower. I'm filthy from head to toe, from the desert and the cleanup. My uniform is even torn in some places from sharp objects. I can't wait to shower.  
"Agent Temple, glad to have you here," the leader of this facility greets me. He's an older gentleman with grey hair and thick glasses. "And you," I greet with a nod of my head. "Let's get this going. I'm ready to go home." "We understand, but we have a lot of paperwork to go through while my men load the object into the rocket." I sigh and rub my eyes with the back of my hands. "Alright," I reluctantly agree, I sorta knew this was coming. "You guys can return to base when the object is unloaded," I tell the pilot who brought me. "I'll catch a ride from here. Thanks." "Yes, Agent Temple." Once the object is on the ground, the plane takes off, soon becoming a small dot in the distance, probably on to their next mission, or headed back home.  
"If you'll follow me," the leader guides me through a maze of offices before allowing me to sit. "Please have a seat. This will take some time." I begrudgingly do as he says, resigning to more time. The seat is cushioned red leather and the desk he sits behind is a dark steel. The Shield insignia is on the wall behind him, in between two windows. He drops a massive blue binder in front of me, making it slam onto the table. "What's this?" I ask angrily as I open it up to flip through the pages inside. This is double the size as it was last time I sent something into space. "That's the paperwork you need to fill out. It'll take you awhile," he says before breezing out of the room. I let out a growl in anger before snatching a pen off the desk. I better get started or I'll never get home.  
After two hours of scribbling my name and other details from the situation I finally set the pen down, my wrist screaming from overuse. I stand after pushing the chair back and stretch my arms high above my head. I'm stiff and my muscles protest with the action. My neck in particular is sore from staring at the binder. "Excuse me," I call out into the hallway, my tone quite short. "I've signed all the required paperwork. Can we get this over with?" The leader returns and dusts himself off, looking at me like I'm the annoyance. "I'll need to make sure everything is in order," he says apologetically. I groan and sink back into the chair. "Fury sent me here to dispose of it. I signed everything, so can't we just shoot the goddamn thing into the sky?" "You know we have to follow protocol Agent Temple. I'm sorry." It takes another 45 minutes for him to verify everything and I'm pacing back and forth in his office, considering throwing something against the wall, maybe him. I get agitated and my temper shortens when I'm this tired.  
"Alright, everything seems to be in order," he finally says and I want to dance. "I'll call downstairs to make sure the rocket is loaded. Then we'll send it off into space." "Finally," I mutter under my breath. I watch him dial a number on the phone his fingers moving fast. "Are we all ready for launch?" A pause while the other person responds. "Perfect. I'll take Agent Temple up to viewing. You have permission to fire when ready." We take a glass elevator up to the roof. The sky is clear and cloudless. It's warm here, just as warm as it was in New Mexico, but at least there isn't sand around the building. The roof is lined with a steel railing. I lean against it and watch the rocket launch into the sky. It's a beautiful sight, even if it's disposing of a massive alien weapon, though maybe that's even more beautiful.  
"We have a jet fueled up to take you back to New York. Director Fury sends his regards." I look at my now dead cell phone. "Of course, he does. Thank you." "Safe travels," he says as he waves goodbye. I flick the switches and power up the jet. It's going to be a long five-hour flight, considering how long it's been since I've slept. I'm pushing 45 hours now. I lean back in the pilot's chair, and resolve to get back to the city and go straight to my apartment, because man do I need a shower.  
The flight seems to take longer then 4 and a half hours. I'm impatient and I keep checking the clock, which makes it even slower. I have half a mind to put a fist through it so I don't have to keep looking at it. As the only person on the plane, I have to stay up since I don't trust autopilot. If I let myself fall asleep then no one would be supervising the plane, and I really don't want to crash, or heaven forbid be shot down. So, I watch as the Rocky Mountains turn into the plains of Nebraska which turn into the plains of Iowa. I perk up when I reach Ohio. I know that I'm almost home. My fuel is still on good levels, and air traffic is fine. I haven't come across anyone, only minor chatter on the radio.  
"This is Alpha Jet 1145, requesting permission to land," I call into the radio. "Tower to Alpha Jet 1145, please enter clearance code," a voice breaks through the static. I type in the code given to me by the Shield agents at Slingshot. I wait for a moment before the male voice cuts through my radio. "You are cleared for landing Agent Temple." I smile to myself as I flip on my landing gear and head for the strip. It's a smooth landing, one I'm quite proud of. I take off the headset radio and leave it in the cockpit, for the runway techs to deal with. I sling my bag over my shoulders and step onto the ground. It's cold here, and I realize it's only a few days till Christmas. I always seem to forget about the holidays. Without my family I don't see the purpose of celebrating, not like I used to. I'd rather be cold then hot, as I hate the desert. There's sand everywhere. It's rough and it gets everywhere.  
A young recruit offers to drive me to my apartment in the city. She's quiet and doesn't ask me any questions, which is great because I have a headache from lack of sleep. Car lights are all I see as we drive up the interstate and onto Manhattan island. It feels good to be home, it always does after a mission. Though this mission was peculiar, not at all like the missions I normally receive. Honestly infiltrations and assassinations are much easier then that, much more my forte. When we roll up to my apartment I eagerly jump out of the car. "Thanks for the lift. See you around kid," I say before slamming the door closed. When I approach my apartment building the doorman takes a double glance at me. "Miss Temple…?" I look down at my torn and filthy uniform. No doubt I must look terrible. "Mr. Wilson, I've had a rough few days. If you could open the door," I gesture quickly. "Oh yes. I'm terribly sorry. But are you alright?" "Nothing a shower and some sleep can't fix," I call over my shoulder, eager to be away from his questions.  
I open the door to my apartment with a quick shake of my keys. Sometimes I'm surprised I don't lose them on a mission, but they always stay with me. I'm sure someday I'll lose them, but thankfully today is not that day. I'm so ready for a shower and change of clothes. My apartment is dark and quiet and I flip the lights on. My view is spectacular, the skyline of the city and central park. It takes my breath away whenever I'm gone for more than a few days, like I forget that it's mine. I toss my bag onto the floor and eagerly kick my shoes off. My nose wrinkles at the stench of myself. Poor Mr. Wilson must think I lived on the streets while I was gone. I throw my uniform into the trash and enter the shower, excited to get cleaned.  
Once my hair is brushed and I'm dressed in just an old t-shirt I enter my kitchen to scrounge up something to eat. I settle for a quick bowl of soup that I heat up on the gas stove top. I added soundproof walls before I moved here, in case work ever followed me home. Now I can't hear anything outside and it's so peaceful. I send a text to Fury and Coulson, promising to join their conference call and I eagerly get under my covers. I fall asleep the moment I close my eyes, exhaustion overtaking me.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning my alarm pulls me from a deep slumber. The sun is already shining as I gave myself an extra hour of sleep, which I sorely needed. All my muscles are sore and tired. The early morning light peeks through my half open grey striped curtains. I shove my duvet off and place my bare feet onto my dark hardwood floor. On the right-hand side of my bed is the door to the master bathroom. I enter after stripping off what clothes I had on. I pad towards the shower and flip the switches to turn it on. Within a few moments steam curls through the air and fogs up the mirror. My apartment must be colder than I thought for there to be so much steam, I wonder as I step into the hot spray. My long blonde hair is tied back so it doesn't get wet, since I washed it last night. Considering how dry winter is, I don't want to dry out my hair.  
After toweling off and dressing for the cold day, I flip on my tv screen to connect with Coulson and Fury. They appear almost instantly, and I can tell they're mad I slept in. Fury has his usual expression, he really only has the one, Coulson on the other hand I can tell he's upset by the frown on his lips and lines on his forehead. "Temple! What took you so long?" Fury barks as soon as my face appears. "I was sleeping Director," I sarcastically reply. "I told you to check in at 0:700 hours. It is nearly 8:30!" I shrug in disinterest, already starting to think about the omelet I'm going to make after this call. "Are you going to scold me or can we get started?" Coulson disguises his laughter as a cough as Fury starts his debrief on the Asgardians and Tony Stark. He's had a busy week with all these events. He's sent scientist Erik Selvig, who Coulson met this week, to work on a top-secret project called P.E.G.A.S.U.S. It's classified and we can't know the details yet, as Coulson and I are only level 7 Shield agents. It must be big for him to keep it under wraps. Once confirming that my mission is still the same, I bid them goodbye so they can discuss Coulson's next mission. One that even I'm not allowed to know, though before we hang up I hear something about a hidden facility, Shield has so many of those, I'm not even surprised.  
Now that my phone is finally charged, I'm able to check my missed calls. I have six from Fury, no doubt wondering why I wasn't on time for the call, one from Ward, probably just checking in on my mission, two from Coulson, most likely same reason as Fury's, and at the bottom of the list I see that I missed two calls from Steve. Hopefully he wasn't in any trouble, likely it's just a technology problem. I feel guilty about being away from my phone for so long, especially since I'm supposed to be helping him adjust, hopefully he didn't have any major issues. I press his name on my contact information and bring my phone up to my ear. I patiently wait for him to answer, listening to the ring tone as I look out the window. I know he'll be awake, he's always an early riser.  
"Hello?" "Hi Steve. It's Lucy." "Hi. I saw your name on the I.D. I like that phones do that now." I smile to myself at his clear fascination for things I've always had. "I'm back from my mission. I'm sorry I had to leave so abruptly, it was an emergency." "I understand. You had to do your job. How was it...the-uh mission I mean?" "It was tiring," I answer honestly. "Not the type of missions I normally go on. Did you do okay on your own?" "I lived on my own a long time before the ice. I can handle it," he said, his tone of voice a little cooler. "Are you busy today?" I hesitantly ask, trying to ignore the fluttering in my stomach. I haven't forgotten how it felt to be so close to him. "Not particularly. Why?" I shrug my shoulders, even though I know he can't see me. "Just wondering what you had planned for the day. If you want, you can come into the city, I don't have anything going on right now, perhaps going to see Rockefeller Square later." "Rockefeller Square? The tree? They still do that?" "Oh," I breathe out in excitement. "You've seen it? It's always my favorite part of the holidays, the only part I really do." "My mom took me to the first few before she died," Steve explains. "She really loved it." "You want to come?" "Sure," he agrees brightly. "Send me your address and I'll walk with you." "I can come get you," I cut in. "I can make it into the city by myself," he said in annoyance. "I'm just doing my job," I tease. "Then consider it a test. If I can't get there then clearly I need more help." "Deal. I'll see you in a few hours, Rogers." I said as I hang up the phone. I send him my address as well as a call me if you get lost in the scary, technology filled big city text message.  
Now that I have most of the day to myself, I decide breakfast is in order. I slide across the hardwood floor on my socks and into the kitchen. My kitchen is my favorite part of the apartment. It has white wooden cabinets and grey granite countertops. I modeled it after the kitchen I could remember from my childhood home, though it has a few upgrades. I open up some cupboards and pull out a bowl, plate, and a coffee mug. Underneath the stove top I take out an omelet pan. Once all the ingredients are lined up I get to work and within a few moments I have a restaurant worthy sausage, spinach, and extra cheese omelet on my plate. I've always liked cooking. When I was a girl, I followed my mom around the kitchen to learn what she did. I want to think she'd love my cooking, it may sound self-centered but I think it's amazing, not quite as good as hers but I'm trying. I spend the rest of the morning cleaning my apartment.  
A few hours later I'm dressed in jeans, a green sweater, boots, and a warm jacket, waiting for Steve to arrive. I thought he'd be here a half hour ago and I'm worried that something might have happened. This is why I should have just gone to Brooklyn. It would have been so much easier, had we done it my way. My way is always better. A knock at the door causes me to reach for a pistol I have strapped underneath my counter. I wrap my fingers around the grip, which is rough against my fingers. "Who's there?" I ask as I approach the door. "It's Steve, I'm sorry I'm late." I relax and unlock the door for him to enter. I make eye contact with him and I feel my heart beat a little faster. He's wearing some of the new clothes I helped him pick out, and he looks good in them-really good in them. He breaks eye contact with me and gazes down at the gun in my hand, his eyes soon narrow in suspicion. "Are you expecting someone else?" "In my line of work, you never know who can find you," I point out to him with a grin while closing the door. I feel him brush by me, just a brief touch and the hairs on my neck stand up. I force it down and take a deep breath to compose myself. When I glance back over at him I see him shaking his head, with a clear frown on his handsome face. "Is someone after you?" He asks, his voice laced with concern. "I'm a spy. Someone's always after me," I cheekily reply. But when I look over at him again, his eyebrows are knitted together, and his blue eyes show anything but happiness.  
I find myself running my hands through my blond hair, and I scold myself for my actions. I'm acting like a silly schoolgirl. Yes, he's handsome and kind but he's my mission. He's also nearly a hundred years old and thinks I'm simply a killer sent to babysit him, which is kind of true. "You have a really nice place," Steve comments while looking around. "Thank you. I love it here. It's the one thing I have that I can call my own." I return the handgun into its hiding place while Steve looks out my window. "This view is incredible. What's that building over there? The tallest one?" I follow his finger and see the freedom tower in the distance. "Oh," I let out a sigh in sadness. "That's going to be the new one world trade center. It's been under construction for a couple of years now. There's going to be a memorial there and everything." "A memorial?" I look up at his confused expression, and my heart fills with sadness. I hate that I have to explain such a horrific day in America's history to him.  
"On September 9, 2011 America was the target of a series of terrorist attacks," I softly explain. I motion for him to sit and he does, watching me with those intense eyes. While my back is turned I shiver under his gaze. "Hijackers took control of four different passenger planes. Two of those planes crashed into the twin towers. Another hit the Pentagon in D.C. The last plane never found its target. The people on board fought back and the plane crashed in a field in Pennsylvania, no one survived." Steve's expression is filled with horror. His eyes are shimmering with tears, no doubt mine are too. I remember that day well, I was just a teenager. His jaw is locked I can see the muscles tense on the side of his face. "Both towers fell, and over a thousand people died inside them. Over a hundred people died at the Pentagon and hundreds of emergency workers died trying to help in New York and D.C." "Why?" Steve finally asks after almost ten minutes in silence. "A terrorist organization took credit for the attacks. They gave a couple of different reasons for why they did it. But mostly it was about killing Americans. That's why America is still fighting a war on terrorism in the Middle East."  
Steve covers his mouth with his hand and I hear him sigh. "I had no idea. Nobody told me. All anyone said was that we won the war." "We did win World War II. But that was never going to be the last war, there will be more." I reach out and place my hand on his shoulder, to attempt to comfort him. When he covers my hand with his I nearly jerk my hand back, surprised by both our actions. His skin is so warm, and I feel my cheeks flush at the skin-to-skin contact. I close my eyes and attempt to regain composure of myself. At this rate I feel like I'm a teenager at the academy again. Puberty and hormones were all part of the package. "Do you still want to go downtown? We can stay here if you want," I offer quietly. I'm not sure which one I want him to choose.  
"No, we should still go. I'm sorry." "Don't be sorry. It's an overwhelming situation," I reassure him as best I can. "Right," he murmurs in agreement before standing. "Let's go." I know I'm frowning but I follow him out the door, locking it with my key before entering the elevator. I watch Steve hit the lobby button and we ride down in silence. Even though it's only 7 p.m. it's dark out. The street lights that line the street are illuminated, several have Christmas decorations hung on them. The chill of the frozen air assaults us as soon as Steve opens the door. Clouds have rolled in since this morning, and little snowflakes have started falling from the sky. On the street, people trudge past us with their hands in their coat pockets and faces pressed into their scarves. Both of our breaths comes out in small white puffs.  
"I've had quite a change of scenery," I inform Steve while burrowing deeper into my coat. "I spent a few days in the desert now I'm here, and it feels like the arctic." He chuckles and presses a button on the crosswalk. "Are you going to share why you were pulled away?" "Classified information Rogers. But if you were to join Shield, I might be able to share some of what I know." "So that's why you've been helping me. Recruiting?" His tone suggests teasing, but I can tell the question is real. "It was recently brought to my attention. Are you interested?" I watch as he tilts his head from side to side. "Perhaps. I suppose sitting around catching up on what I missed is going to get boring." "Ah, so I can tell the Director he might have America's most famous hero?" "What type of missions would be required?"  
We turn the corner, and the smell of barbeque wafts from a nearby restaurant. My stomach growls in hunger, rumbling in protest of my choice to skip lunch earlier. "It depends on what type of Agent you are. You would most likely specialize in some sort of tactics squad. Don't worry," I add with a small smile. "You won't be going on missions like I do." "And what kind of missions to you specialize in?" He curiously asks, his head turned toward me. "Espionage and assassinations," I answer him honestly. "How did you get chosen for such things?" "At the academy there are tests. I tested in the highest tier and was chosen specifically for my missions," I explain lightly, thinking about the rigorous tasks given to students. "How old were you when you first…" he stops speaking abruptly like he decided against what he had to say. I study his troubled expression, his blue eyes easy to read. "Killed?" I finish his sentence before he can stop me. Most people want to know that. "I went on my first field mission at age 17. Every agent has a superior officer and, on the mission, we were attacked. I shot a man to save my S.O.'s life." "You were so young," he breathes out. "I was," I agree with him. "Normal agents don't go out into the field for another year. It was supposed to be a recon mission to work on my training, but things went wrong as they so often do."  
The crowds are thick as we approach Rockefeller Center. It's always so busy in New York, especially this time of year. When we turn the corner on 50th Street, we can see the light from the tree. On the other side of the street I see a little boy, probably around 6 years old, dragging his mother into a store. Christmas music can be heard from St. Patrick's Cathedral, a heavenly sound that reminds me of my grandparents. The tree has to be over 70 ft. tall. The angels are lit up and holding golden trumpets. "They've really improved," Steve says in awe. I look up at his expression, the Christmas lights cast a happy glow across his clean-shaven face. His eyes are twinkling in delight like the string lights around the tree. "They like to outdo themselves each year. So, each year it gets better." "It's so beautiful," he says while looking down at me. "My mother would have loved this." I eye the ice skating rink in front of the tree, lit up so people can see. "So, can the super soldier skate?" His eyes widen in worry. "Uh- I don't know." My smile widens into a grin, "well let's see then? Hmm?" He follows me uncertainly as I force a path through the crowded sidewalk.  
After I pay for our skates, I toss a black pair to Steve as he stands by. My smile widens when I see him inspect them uncertainly, he must have never skated before. "So, you can fight an army of Nazi's, but you're scared of ice skating?" His eyes narrow at my obvious challenge and he leans down to unlace his own shoes. I grin in victory, I've always been competitive and I love a challenge. I take a seat next to him and unzip my boots. The skates given to me are white and I lace them up with ease. "Ready?" I ask, amusement twinkling in my blue eyes. He takes a deep breath, and looks uncertainly out onto the rink. Small children are skating with the assistance of adults, all of them smiling from ear to ear. "I suppose you've given me no choice." He gestures forward with his right arm. "Lead the way."  
I go straight into the rink and start skating back and forth, watching as he hesitantly places a foot on the ice. He keeps his balance, which is impressive. I remember when my parents took my brother and I skating when we were kids, I fell at least a dozen times, but my brother excelled at it. That's what lead him to play hockey, he never let me live it down. We competed with everything and I hated when he was better than me. Steve's watching my effortless feet and clearly begins to attempt to mimic what I'm doing. When he does it with ease I'm shocked. "How did you do that?" His smirk is enough to make me scoff. "That serum gave me enhanced agility and reflexes. I pick things up fast." "I'll say. First time I skated I fell so many times I wanted to go home. My brother made fun of me for weeks."  
We skate around, moving out of the way of other people as they go by us. "Tell me about your brother." I look up at his 6'2 tall frame suspiciously. "Why?" "I'm curious, but you don't have to. I don't mean to pry." "No," I quickly shake my head while running my hands over my arms. "It's alright. Nobody but a few high-ranking Shield individuals know about my past. I can't remember the last time I spoke of him out loud, even said his name." "Has it really been so long?" We weave in and out of the group skaters, and I'm surprised at how good he is at skating, maybe even better than me, I think sourly.  
"His name was Luke. He was three minutes older than me, and boy did he hold that over me," I tell him while shaking my head, smiling as I picture his laugh. "We looked alike for the most part, same hair and same eyes. He was taller than me, most people are," I say while looking up at him. "Before the Serum, you and I would have been the same height." "Really? You were 5'4?" I ask in shock. "5'4, 94 lbs. Sinus problems, heart problems, asthma, and high blood pressure," he tells me. "My god, I bet you were a walking pharmacy." He chuckles and shakes his head. "It was different back then. The Serum changed all that. I can't even get drunk." "Now that's a shame," I tell him. "There's nothing in the world that helps you forget something better than tequila. Anyways," I say changing the subject back to Luke. "My brother was an athlete. He played football and baseball, but his favorite sport was hockey. He could play that all day. He came to almost all my gymnastic meets. I always heard him cheering with my parents. We both played the piano too, but I was better at it then he was," I cheekily add, knowing if he were around today he'd be spitting fire at me in disagreement. "We loved each other. He was my best friend in the whole world. He even got into a fight at school when two boys catcalled after me. We were only thirteen so it didn't mean anything, he got suspended for it." Steve is watching my expression sadly and I look away from him, my heart clenching painfully. "Sorry to suck all the happiness out of the night."  
"No," he protests quickly. "He sounds like he was a great guy. I wish I could have met him." "He would have died in excitement even seeing you. Grandpa Freddie always told us stories about you and the Howling Commandoes. Luke was even you for Halloween once." "Halloween huh? What were you that year?" I wrack my brain trying to think of a picture from that year I could remember. "I was Darth Vader," I blurt out. "My family argued all night about who would win in a fight, you or Darth Vader. Sorry I'd put my money on him." "Who is this guy?" "He's a character from a movie. I'll let you borrow my copies sometime. They're one of my favorites." "Are you getting cold?" He asks, looking at my red tinted nose. "A little," I said, even though I've been freezing for 20 minutes, clearly cold doesn't effect him as much either. Though he did spend 70 years in the arctic.  
After returning our skates, we eat hot dogs on a street corner. I'm surprised by the number of hot dogs he eats, but he informs me of his heightened metabolism so I suppose it makes sense. It's four times faster than the average person. The cart seller is both thankful and disgusted as he pays and chows down. We walk back to my apartment, making small talk about the weather. I frown when I see that there's no doorman at my building, there's almost always one here. Steve continues talking, having not noticed my change in demeanor, but he abruptly stops when I hold up my hand. "Somethings wrong." His smile instantly fades, replaced by a more serious expression. "Lucy, what is it?" I check my phone and Shield watch, but I don't have any missed messages or warnings. "You stay here," I tell him while making my way to the stairs. "No, I'm not going to stay here, you might need my help," he argues. "It could be nothing," I tell him. "But it could be something," he argues, reading my anxiousness.  
I notice his stubborn expression mirrors my own, and I give up. Him and his stupid perfect jawline. "Fine but you have to listen to me." He nods and we jog up the stairs, not wishing to risk the elevator. I curse the fact that I live on the 22nd floor. I'm panting by the time we reach my floor, Steve is still breathing as normal as before. "You okay?" "I'm fine," I snap at him. I give myself 30 seconds to catch my breath as I take my gun out of my waistband. Once making sure it's loaded and the safety is off, I nod once to Steve. He opens the door and I go out into the hallway first, my gun in front of me. The hallway is deserted, and I can't hear anything from the other apartments. I reach my door and lean my ear against it, I can hear water running, so someone's clearly inside. Not many people know this place exists. I won't let it be taken from me.  
I kick my door open before Steve can protest, and charge in ready to fire. Nobody breaks into my apartment and leaves unharmed. I stop abruptly when I see my ex-boyfriend bleeding on my couch. "Adam?" I spit out incredulously. "Hey Luce," he greets with a smirk, which quickly twists into a grimace. I lower my gun and my arm hangs loosely at my side. "I'm glad you're home." "What the hell are you doing here?" "Got into some trouble," he gasps out. I move forward and kneel down by his side. I check his wound, and find a through and through bullet wound to the abdomen, bleeding pretty heavily. "What kind of trouble is it this time?" "Yakuza caught up with me," he mutters, looking quite ashamed. I turn around and see Steve hovering awkwardly in the doorway. I grab a blanket off a cushioned chair and press it into Adam's bleeding side. "Hold this right here, okay? I have to talk to him, then I'll take a closer look." He nods, his brown eyes wavering with pain. Eyes that have charmed me too many times.  
"You should go, you don't want to get mixed up with this," I whisper to Steve as I cross the room. "Who is he?" I turn around to look at Adam, clutching his side in agony, waiting for me to come save the day, like usual. "An ex-boyfriend," I answer honestly. "He runs with a rough crowd. Not people you want to acquaint yourself with." "What about you?" "I can handle them. That's why Adam came here." "Do you need help? It looks like he needs a hospital." "Hospital isn't an option in his case. I'll stitch him up and he can stay the night, and then he's on his way tomorrow. This happens a lot," I shrug. "Right, well I suppose I should catch the train then. I had a great time today, Lucy. I now know I'm a better ice skater than you." "What? You are not!" I protest angrily. "I'll come by tomorrow. Call me if," his blue eyes flicker over to Adam, clearly in dislike. But I suppose he wouldn't like anyone who breaks and enters and bleeds all over someone's apartment. "He gets out of hand." I know my cheeks must be bright red in embarrassment. "Right- uh yeah okay. Bye Steve, have a good night. I'll talk to you later."  
Once he leaves I close my door, inspecting where I broke the lock. I'll have to have someone come fix it tomorrow, can't have a door without a lock. I hang my jacket up on a hook next to the door and kick off my boots. I sit on my couch next to Adam, ready to hear his story and inspect his wound. "Who was that dude?" Adam asks once I sit down next to him. "None of your business," I respond with a nasty glance at him. "He's a tall glass of handsome." I can't tell if he's teasing or jealous. "Adam enough. I don't break into your apartment bleeding all over your furniture and pester you about your guests." "It would be hot if you did." I scoff and get up to retrieve a medical kit from the bathroom. "Alright nurse," he winks at me. "Stitch me up." "Adam, I'm not going to help you if you act like this." He doesn't say anything but pulls the bloodstained blanket away.  
I cut away the fabric of his shirt to look at the size of the wound. I dab it with antiseptic which causes him to hiss in pain. I hand him a shooter of vodka, "drink it." He does without question and I start stitching him closed. He's gripping the side of the couch, grunting in pain but he doesn't scream. I do the same on his back, before having him stand. I wrap his whole torso in a large bandage to prevent any more bleeding should the wound reopen. "So, I haven't seen you for a few months. What's going on?" He asks as I flip on the T.V. "Nothing more than the usual. I just got back yesterday from a mission in New Mexico. Now I'm on a noncombatant one." "Oh yeah? That doesn't sound like you." "I know but it's been a nice change of pace. And you? What are you doing besides getting shot by the Yakuza?" "Picked up a few jobs here and there. You know how the business can get. Just trying to get by, make my living."  
Once Adam falls asleep, I cover him up with a new blanket. I throw the old bloodstained one away, at the bottom of my trash can. There was no way I'd be able to wash those stains out. I turn the lights off and enter my room. After shutting my blinds and making my bed ready for the night I change into my pajamas. Once my teeth are clean and my face is washed I sit in bed and do some work on a private Shield server.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam's been hanging around for going on two weeks. I know it's because he's frightened of whoever managed to shoot him, not that he would ever admit it. I know him pretty well, and he's easy to read. When he lies there's always a small twitch, whether it's his arm or an eye. So, my couch has become his room and we're unfortunately sharing a bathroom. I feel like we're dating again, and I don't like it. There's a reason we broke up. He whines about my cooking and when I hog the shower, but every time I suggest he leave, he falls silent. The Yakuza aren't going to sit idle for long. Whatever he did must have been bad. He refuses to answer my questions about it. As soon as they track him here, I'll have a bigger mess on my hands. Adam won't let me reach out to Shield contacts for help, we have specialists in gangs like the Yakuza. Adam's a mercenary, and Shield would likely be interested in asking him a lot of questions he doesn't want answered.  
A knock at the door interrupts our daily morning argument. I cross the hardwood floor and resist sliding across the floor in my socks. Adam loves to make fun of me for doing that, he says I act like a child, but honestly look who's talking. He can be such a dick. Steve enters as soon as I open the door, looking lighthearted. "Good morning." "Morning Steve!" I greet cheerfully. "Luce, my bacon isn't crispy enough. Next time cook it longer," Adam complains from the kitchen. He's seated on a black cushioned bar stool, pushing his food around his plate like a toddler. "I like when my bacon is soft and fatty. You can make your own breakfast," I snap back at him. "Captain," Adam greets sourly. "Still haven't left yet?" Steve shoots back in a similar tone. For some reason they really dislike each other, which is just another headache for me to deal with. Though Steve arguing with him allows me a moment to rest. "Nope," he replies joyfully. "Steve you want some bacon?" I hold out a plate half filled with bacon strips, hoping to stop their bickering before it begins. "It may not be crispy but it's good." "Sure," he says while taking a few pieces. "Thanks Lucy."  
"So, what are you and Captain Gramps doing today?" "Adam," I scold with a glare over my shoulder. "Ignore him Steve he's trying to get a rise out of you." "I know. That's what children like to do, annoy." I send Steve a similar glare over my opposite shoulder. "Would you two stop? God, you're worse than when I was trapped with a representative from Israel and another from Palestine in a cave in the Saudi desert. And both of them tried to kill the other." "Now that sounds fun," Adam calls out cheerfully. "I'd have just let them off each other and been done with it." "The mission was to protect them," I explain, once again glad Adam never wanted to join Shield, he'd be terrible. Steve seems confused about what we're talking about and I realize we haven't gone over that yet in my mini history lessons I've decided to give him. "These two countries hate each other. They've been fighting over land for almost half a decade. They don't even officially recognize the other as an official country." "That's…not good." "Nope. Right pain in the ass."  
"You never answered my question," Adam cuts in with a wave of his fork. "Steve and I have a meeting we need to get to Washington. Adam we'll be gone a few days, will you be alright?" He looks up in surprise, his fork dipping slightly towards his plate. "You're leaving?" "Yes, I don't have a choice. It's for work." Adam's face drains of color and I know he's worried even more so now. "You can stay here," I assure him. "Just don't break anything. You can call me if you need me." "Alright," he reluctantly agrees. I grab a duffle bag that I already packed for the trip. "You have what you need?" I ask Steve before we leave. "Yeah I have a bag too." "Bye Adam! Be good!" "Bye sweetheart," he calls from his seat, but there is a slight tremor in his voice. Maybe I'll have someone check up on him while I'm gone, just in case the Yakuza attempt to make a move.  
"Why do you let him stay?" Steve asks while holding both our bags in the elevator. "He may not act like it, but he's a good guy," I explain softly. "And he's scared. Whatever he did is enough for the Yakuza to attempt to murder him. They'll come back to finish the job if they find him." Steve purses his lips, clearly in disagreement. "How did you even meet a guy like him?" "A mission. He was on a team that tried to steal my target," I said with a coy smile. "Though of course I killed my target and knocked his team completely unconscious. He was the only one to put up a fight." "I still don't understand." I laugh, as I remember our first meeting. "He said if demons could be this beautiful he wouldn't mind going to hell. It was a hell of a pick-up line. I was about 22 and he charmed me." "You don't look like a demon," Steve cuts in instantly, his cheeks a little more flushed than usual. "I was covered in tomato sauce, so I suppose I might have. They fled to a sauce factory in Italy and well…let's not talk about how that happened." "No," he says, now looking quite interested. "Do continue." We exit the elevator and head outside the building. My eyes immediately find a black escalade, a Shield car. The driver shakes Steve's hand, before taking our bags from him and placing them in the trunk. Steve and I climb into the spacious leather backseat. "They emptied one of the massive mixing containers on me when I entered the building, hoping it could stop me, drown me I suppose. It was cold and did not feel good, it was slimy." Steve is laughing heartily now, clearly enjoying a story of how a rag tag team of idiots managed to surprise me and soak me in sauce.  
The drive to D.C. goes by rather quickly. It's not the most interesting drive, just a few towns and rest stops. Luckily, it's only cloudy outside, and we didn't get any snow or cars would be sliding all over the place. Steve and I quietly talk and I go over our agenda for the trip. The main reason we're going is because the president wishes to meet him in private. Otherwise I thought we'd visit a few memorials and check in at the Triskelion. Steve isn't ready to be publically introduced to the world just yet, so we'll keep him well hidden. Though no one knows he's even alive yet. Once that happens he'll have little to no privacy. I'm sure we can find a way to keep his address under wraps, especially if he chooses to work with Shield, we can protect him. I don't think he's decided yet.  
He doesn't object to anything we've asked of him, and soon Fury will be wanting me to bring him back to Shield for testing. Though the way I've seen him work out at the gym, he'll pass every physical test with flying colors. The mere thought of the last time I saw Steve working out, makes my cheeks sear like fire on my skin. He was wearing a white tank top and low riding sweat pants that hung on his hips. It was enough for anyone to notice his perfect physique, like the way his well-developed arms strained under the weights he was lifting, or the bright smile he gave me when I greeted him that day. I turn away to look back out the window, hoping to hide my blush, while letting out a shaky sigh. I have to get ahold of myself, this is ridiculous.  
We pull into the city, and into the mess of traffic. There's a big pop concert in town and traffic certainly proves it. People are flooding in to get to the arena, whoever it is must be popular. I watch as we pull off into a parking lot of a small motel. The motel sign is neon red and flickering. The outside is grungy and the windows are dark with dirt. A motel I recognize as a secret Shield facility. I wonder why we're here, I think to myself. "Agent Temple," the driver calls out after he lowers the black leather median. "Fury has requested Captain Rogers to continue from here on his own." Steve turns to me in confusion, normally happy blue eyes wide in uncertainty. "Lucy you're not going with me?" The driver passes me a closed file, with a classified Shield insignia on the cover. "I believe Fury said, Temple, do what you do best," the driver says with a nod. I swallow thickly, knowing exactly what that means, a mission. I take the file into my lap after he closes the median to give me a minute. "Lucy what's going on?" Steve asks in concern. I open the file and look at the blurry photo and information provided. Fury is sending me on a manhunt, a difficult one. The hardest one I've ever been given.  
I meet his unwavering blue eyes over the file. "I'm sorry Steve. I think I'm going to be gone for a long time. Fury is assigning someone else to help you, until I come back." If I come back, I think sullenly. "Where are you going?" I bite my lip, my teeth cutting into my skin. "I'm being sent overseas to track someone down." I remember Adam back home, waiting for me to return. "Do you think you could let Adam know that I won't be back anytime soon?" "Track who down?" He asks, clearly ignoring my concern about Adam. "Why are you being sent so abruptly?" "We don't want him to catch wind that we're onto him," I say while showing the blurry street photo. "This is the only photo ever taken. He's an assassin, agencies call him Ghost. He's killed every target given with a specific M.O. Fury believes I can catch up with him and if I'm unable to capture him, I'm supposed to eliminate the threat." I open my door to get out, and the cold D.C. breeze blows my hair around my face. I shoot a quick text to Maria, about keeping an eye on Adam while I'm gone. Steve holds out my bag for me, not that I'll need any of it. Shield will provide me with everything I need to get me overseas. "Enjoy meeting the President," I tell him with a sly smile. "Be careful Lucy. You're the only friend I have." He shifts on his feet but it's easy enough to see that he's sad, disappointed even. Maybe he just didn't want to go alone. "I will do the best I can. Goodbye Steve." "Goodbye," he murmurs as I turn to enter the motel.  
I watch Steve return to the backseat of the car, and after a minute the car makes its way back into traffic. The inside of the motel is as dirty as the outside, though I suppose it makes for a good cover. "Good afternoon," a man greets from behind the grimy plastic counter. "Do you have a reservation?" "Yes, under the name Temple." "Cold weather outside?" "I'd much rather have rain," I reply knowingly. He smiles, clearly waiting for me to use the code phrase. "Welcome back Agent Temple. A plane is being fueled and a pilot has been assigned for your use for the duration of the mission." "Thank you." I enter the back room and watch as the code is entered to open the staircase to the basement, where Shield operates. It's spotless back here. A big difference from what it looks like in the front. When the door slides open, I see hundreds of bright computer screens lining the walls. It casts the room in an eerie glow. Every few feet a Shield employee sits in a black chair on wheels, and they're all scanning data on the screens. These are the people who caught the picture of Ghost, a simple snap of a security camera in Caracas, Venezuela. They monitor cameras all over the world in search of threats and information that Shield needs.  
"Lucy Temple, right?" An old man in a clean-cut blue suit greets me with a firm handshake. "Yes, that's me. Who are you?" "My name is Alexander Pierce. Director Fury told me that you're one of the best agents around. He's the one who recommended you for this mission." "What type of mission is this, an assassination or a capture?" I ask, while studying the man in front of me. He seems old, too old to be associated with Shield. Usually you're forced into retirement, and considering the grey in his hair I'd say he's at least 70. "It could go either way. I'm here to see you off," he says while looking down at me through his glasses. "Director Fury has provided a satellite phone that you will use to check in once a month." I take the sat phone and place it into the side pocket of the bag provided for me. "Yes Sir," I dutifully reply. "Then be on your way agent. We look forward to watching your progress on this mission."  
My pilot is going to be at my beck and call, always out of sight. He's an experienced combat pilot, pulled from another mission and is under my command. On the plane I change into some new clothes, ones a mercenary in South America might wear. It consists of skinny brown pants, brown lace up boots with good tread, and a light cream tank top. I wrap a thick brown belt around my pants, and place a large hunting knife in a sheathe attached to my leg. I wish I could bring my metal batons, but that's out of character. After placing several hand guns on my person, I deem myself passable as someone living life in a dangerous city in South America.  
"Fly low," I order the pilot. "Just over there. I'll parachute out from there. Be ready for radio contact." "Yes, Agent Temple." I watch him flip a bunch of colored switches and I feel the jet lower significantly. I secure my pack to my shoulders before grabbing a parachute off the floor. "Safe travels!" The pilot calls to me as he opens the hanger door, and I ignore the loud wind and leap out. The first thing I feel is the humidity as my body plummets to the ground. The entire scene beneath me is green, a jungle. Once I'm closer to the ground I pull my parachute. It jerks me back and I slowly float to the ground. I jumped just south of the city, towards the north most part of the amazon rain forest. Once my feet land in the mud, I remove my parachute pack and hike off after a look at my compass. And so, it begins, I think to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is pulled from a mission by Fury, and finds herself thrown into the chaos involving a full scale alien invasion.

Five months, I think to myself as I pick my body up from the muddy stream I fell in. I've been chasing Ghost around South America for five months. I'm covered head to toe in mud, if anyone saw me now, they wouldn't even know what my hair color is. The dirt is caked beneath my finger nails from all the climbing. Somehow I haven't gotten malaria or some other awful disease from this place, though I check myself every few weeks. Ghost has killed four of my pilots, and I know it's just to get to me. It's a game we're both playing now, doing things to purposefully piss off the other. I now understand how he thinks and operates. Each time I get close, he somehow finds a way to evade capture, or death now. He targets people that I used as contacts, or even simple merchants I bought food from in the small villages I pass through. After everything he's done, I'm going to kill him and it's going to be slow and painful.  
I stop my movements when I hear a crunch of a twig, or probably jungle vine in front of me. A slow smile spreads across my face, I've got him now. It's like I can see him, waiting with baited breath. Sweat trickling down the back of his neck. Wondering if I heard him slip up, if I'm coming. His fingers are reaching for a weapon, the closest one he can get to. Perhaps a knife on his belt, or a gun at his back. My heart rate slows as I prepare for the showdown I've been craving. Now I show him what it truly means to be my enemy. I can't wait to kill him, I'm going to make it hurt.  
"Agent Temple!" My newest pilot's voice cuts through my earpiece. I choose to ignore it and start taking hesitant, silent steps forward. There is a ridge near me that I need to get to, if my suspicions are correct he's only just past the ridge, somewhere in the foliage of the jungle, just out of my sight. If I'm on that ridge I may be able to get a clear shot. Being in the water will be too noisy, I can hardly move without making a sound and I'm guessing there are snakes and other horrible creatures in here that would scare the shit out of me if I actually saw them. If I die being strangled by a snake I'm haunting Fury for the rest of my life. "Agent Temple, do you copy?" I ignore him again, and dig my fingers into the rough earth of the ridge to climb up, hoping my boots have enough traction to get through the slippery mud. "AGENT TEMPLE!" His voice booms into my ear, causing me to slip back into the water, alerting Ghost of my presence and most likely sending him on his way. "DAMNIT!" I screech and slap the water in agitation. "What the fuck Edwards?! I almost had him!" I yell in complete frustration and anger. "You've been called back to New York urgently," he replies.  
"I'm finishing my mission," I growl in response, preparing to make the climb once more. If I hurry I should be able to catch him, it'll be bloodier then I thought, but perhaps its better that way, more fun. "I'm enroute to your location. Something big has happened in the States, and you've been ordered to come back from the highest level." "No!" I protest in anger. "I'm so close to catching this bastard!" I argue immediately. I won't let some silly accident back home stop me from kill Ghost. Shield can handle whatever it is without me, there are plenty of other agents who can do things I can. "I have orders to bring you back, willing or not, Miss. Please don't make me have to use force." "You can't stop me," I reply in a low voice, the dangerous one I use on duty. "Agent Temple, please. They've issued a Level 7." I stop moving immediately and wonder what could have caused it. We're at war? Fury would only have issued that in an extreme emergency. "Fine. But as soon as I'm done, we're coming back here." "Yes ma'am!"  
He tosses a rope down from the jet, and I climb up, nearly falling due to my wet hands and shoes. The flight back to the USA is long. There's no water on our jet, so I'm covered in mud, without even a change of clothes. I doze off in my chair, catching up on some sleep. After 8 excruciating hours, the Hellicarrier comes into our view. But strangely it's already in flight. Usually they only dock planes when on sea. This must be urgent indeed. I put on an oxygen mask and toss one to the pilot for after we land. "Prepare for landing, Agent Temple." I fasten my seatbelt as we dock into an empty station, with seemingly no issues. 

 

"Steve looks around the cockpit of the Helicarrier in awe. He's never seen anything so technical, so futuristic. There are Shield agents at every station, talking into microphones in their ears and to each other. All their clothes are stamped with the familiar insignia. The one he knows Howard and Peggy made together. He can imagine them arguing over the design, and Peggy eventually winning. She always did. The thought of his friends being a part of this makes it even harder. It seems like the world could use Howard Stark and Peggy Carter like he remembers them. Young and daring, ready to take on the world. But Howard is dead and Peggy is in a retirement home, under constant care for Alzheimer's. He's never visited, he can't bear to think about how he'd feel if she didn't remember him, or what he'd feel like if she did. He promised her a dance, and he never made it back for her and now he doesn't think he'll ever find someone to love like he loved her.  
Steve glances over at his companion. He feels guilty about Doctor Banner. It's obvious Bruce is uncomfortable with him around. He was trying to recreate the serum that created him. The accident he watched in the file is tragic. He can't imagine trying to keep calm all the time, especially when there's a constant risk of turning into a monster. But that Agent Coulson he met earlier, assured him that Banner was here because he's the smartest guy around, not to become the monster. Here only to find the tesseract. In the center of all the chatter and chaos, Director Fury stands. He's the one in charge of everything that goes on. Apparently, he's also the one who pulled the tesseract out of storage, bad decision, Steve muses to himself. "Gentleman," Fury turns to address Banner and himself. Remembering their earlier bet, Steve reaches into his pocket and hands Fury a wrinkled ten-dollar bill feeling thoroughly surprised. Fury chuckles and places the money in his pocket. Steve listens as the others talk about locating the tesseract as well as the attacker who came through the portal. It seems Shield has access to every camera in the world, even the one's they put on the back of phones now. His phone feels like a weight in his pocket all the sudden. Can people really see him at all times? The thought makes him uncomfortable, no one wants to be constantly watched, it's un-American.  
Later that day, Steve stands on the bridge next to Agent Coulson, watching everyone work. He seems like a nice guy, but he's slightly uncomfortable about the whole childhood hero thing. Lucy mentioned it to him in passing and he's still trying to wrap his head around it. "It's no trouble," he reassures the agent. "It's a vintage set. Took me a couple years to collect them all," Coulson explains excitedly, in the same manner Steve remembers Bucky having when they were children at the candy store. A slam on the door causes them both to turn around. "Oh man," Coulson breathes out in both fear and excitement. Steve watches someone march onto the bridge. They're covered in mud, like caked on dried mud, some of it crumbles onto the floor as they pass by them. "Fury!" The muddy person shouts. Steve finds himself recognizing the voice. It's hoarser then he recalls and he peers closer at the figure. "Oh man, Lucy is pissed," Coulson chuckles when he leans over toward Steve. "Lucy? What is she doing here? She told me she was going on some important manhunt." "She was, down in the jungle I think. Fury pulled her off the mission for this," Coulson explains softly. "I told him she'd be upset. No, I warned him," he corrects himself. 

 

"Ah Lucy," Fury greets me with open arms, and a cocky smile. "You've finally made it." I clench my mud caked fists at my side, trying to resist smacking that smile off his face. "I want to go back. I was this close," I gesture with my hand, my muddy fingers inches apart. "To that son of a bitch. I could've finally had him!" "You're needed here now," he responds offhandedly. "No," I spit back at him. "Excuse me?" He turns back around in surprise, his one eye flaring. "I said no! I'm asking your permission once more to return to South America. Otherwise I quit and I'll go on my own." "This mission is personal for you now. Lucy, you're not going anywhere near it again." "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I shout in indignation. How dare he take this away from me? After making me do it.  
Everyone on the bridge has turned to look at me, but I hardly care. "I'm the only person in the world that understands how he thinks. I can't let him live! Not after everything he's done." "Open your eyes, Agent Temple," Fury shouts at me. "This is beyond silly assassin's. I'm trying to stop a global catastrophe. Now, are you a Shield agent or not?!" My anger slowly fizzles out and I stare at him openmouthed. "Yes Sir," I finally grumble. "Then take a shower and get back in here. That's an order!" I spin on my heel and flee the room, my head to the ground, avoiding the gaping agents in the room. I make my way through the maze of steel lined and brightly lit hallways to a spare bedroom and bathroom to use. It's when I'm alone that I finally let my emotions keep up with me.  
Once showered I represent myself to the bridge, in full Shield uniform, my black catsuit familiar on my skin, far more comfortable then the crappy clothes I've been wearing in the jungle. "Lucy," Coulson reaches out to me, stopping and gripping my arm as I pass. "I'm glad you're back. I missed you." "Sure, made a mess of things while I was gone," I tease him in return, feeling a little more relaxed now that I'm back in society. "Are you alright? You were a little upset coming in," he trails off awkwardly. "Fury is right Phil. It's personal for me now. I'll of course help here, but then I'm going after Ghost. I can't let this one go." He nods, his eyes showing understanding. Every agent always has things they can't forget about. "After chasing a man through the jungle, I guess I can't blame you. I'll even help you if you want," he offers with a bright smile. "But right now, we really need you here." I nod in understanding; my eyes scanning over the monitors in the room. I caught up on everything that's happening after my shower. "So, Barton's really been compromised?" "Yeah. But we'll get him back," he says confidently. "He pulled Banner in to find the tesseract. You and Romanoff in as specialists. Hell, he brought Captain Rogers in for help." "Steve is here?" I ask in surprise. "Yeah," Coulson looks over his shoulder. "He's over there. You should go talk to him, since he knows you. I think he feels a bit out of place." I agree and after a clap on Phil's shoulder I make my way across the room to talk to Steve.  
"Hey stranger," I greet timidly as I approach. His bright blue eyes hover over my face before smiling. "Lucy, you look more like yourself." My cheeks flame with shame. "I'm sorry you had to see that." "Don't be. Sometimes things get personal. It's happened to me," he explains. "Really? I don't see you ever losing control." "It happened after Buck died. I'd never wanted to kill someone as bad as I did that scientist. But I knew Bucky wouldn't have wanted that. So, for him, I stayed my hand."  
"How's life in the 21st century?" I ask, quick to break up the awkward silence between us. "It's alright. The new agent they assigned to me isn't around very much. But I suppose he just doesn't care like you did," Steve offers kindly, making my heart flutter when I catch his polite smile. "So, you're joining up now huh?" I question while watching him gaze around the room. "I've dealt with the tesseract before. It never should be used. Howard should have left it in the ocean when he found it." Steve's voice is bitter, and full of regret. "Nobody knew that it would," I hesitate for a moment as I tap my chin, searching for words to fake him feel better. "Open a door in space and let a psycho alien through." Steve chuckles, a sound I find that I missed while I was gone.  
"I suppose you're right. Are you sticking around?" He asks softly, in a tone that reminds me of when we talked for hours in that Mexican restaurant. That seems so long ago, when in reality it was only about six months ago. "For a while," I tell him with a shrug. "Good," he replies. "Because I wanted to-," he gets cut off by an agent nearby calling out, "we've got a hit. 67% match." I leave Steve's side and peer over Sitwell's shoulder. "What," he says and glances back at his beeping monitor. "Cross match now 79%." "What's the location?" I ask him curiously. He types into his computer and a map of Europe appears on his monitor. "Stuttgart Germany," he says to me. "He's not exactly hiding." "Captain," Fury's voice interrupts us. I turn around and see Steve looking up at Fury. "You're up." Steve straightens his back, like any soldier on duty and nods. "Lucy, I want you on site when Rogers approaches Loki," Fury barks without looking at me. 

 

It looks like Loki is crashing a black-tie event, I think idly while watching well-dressed people enter the building from an unmarked black SUV I parked across the street so that I can watch the door. Maria and Natasha are in a jet above, prepared for evacuation if necessary. I watch the outside of the building for any sign of Loki, but he must be inside. He's clearly here for a reason, we just have no idea what that is. Something to do with his plan no doubt. "Sir, should we enter the building?" I ask after looking at Steve, who is looking sharp in a brand-new Shield designed Captain America suit. "No!" Fury shouts into our ear pieces causing Steve to grimace. "Keep your eyes open Temple, and Rogers goes in alone. You are not to engage the alien. We've already lost Barton to his tricks." I growl in frustration and Steve reaches over to clasp my shoulder. "I think he's trying to say they can't afford to lose you." "Be careful," I order Steve, hating the fact that I have to stay behind. I want to be by his side, fighting against this alien. "If he's anything like the Asgardian's I cleaned up after last time, you're going to really work for it." Steve nods, I can see confidence in his eyes, probably hiding his fear. I know he is way faster and stronger then the average human, but aliens are in a whole different ballpark. "Thanks Lucy." "I'll be listening the whole time. All you have to do is say something and I'll come help you." "It'll be alright," he reassures both me and himself.  
I jump to alert when the sounds of screaming reach my ears. "Something's happening down here," I exclaim, and my hands grip the black leather steering wheel. "There are large groups of people running out of the building. He's made his move," Maria cries out. I shoot a smile to Steve and unlock the door. "Good luck." "Thanks," he murmurs before slipping on his helmet to protect his head, covering his fine blonde hair. I watch him hurry away into the mass of fleeing people, no one even noticing him as they run. "He's going to hurt them!" Steve shouts frantically after a few moments of radio silence. I hear a grunt and a strange sound. "Maria what's happening?" "He knocked the Asgardian down. It looks like he saved a group of people." "You know, the last time I was in Germany," Steve's voice comes through the earpiece. "And saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." I let out a laugh of disbelief at his joke. He just compared this guy to Hitler, damn Steve, you work quick. "We're making our move," Natasha tells me as her and Maria move into position.  
I grip my steering wheel in preparation for a quick getaway. When Steve capture's him we need to make it back onto the jet before any local law enforcement get called in, they aren't equipped for this type of situation. I hear Steve grunt in pain, which causes me to call into my speaker. "Steve! Steve, are you okay? Nat, what's happening? What are my orders?" Steve's voice cracks through the radio once more, "not today!"  
My earpiece cuts in and out before a new voice blasts through. "Agent Romanoff, you miss me?" Then ACDC music blasts through my speakers causing me to jump in surprise. "Lucy get over here, we're leaving," Maria's voice finally breaks through the music. Glad to be out of the car I sprint towards the rendezvous point. "Steve," I ask as I approach, "you okay?" "I'm fine," he responds, while turning to meet my gaze. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark," I greet the armored man. "Another Shield agent," he sniffs. "At least you're prettier than Agent Coulson." I let out a laugh before twirling the super powered cuffs around my fingers. "Thank you, Mr. Stark, I think I agree with you." I turn to the fallen man behind us. "Would you like to get acquainted to your cell, Mr. Loki?" He's glaring up at us with black eyes, his hair slicked back with some kind of gel it seems. Do they have hair gel on other planets? I slip the handcuffs on him and us four march back to the Quinjet that is parked right behind us. 

 

After a few hours of flying, Fury calls for an update. "He saying anything yet?" "Not a word," Nat responds quietly. "Just get him here. We're running out of time," he says then hangs up, hopefully getting everything ready. "Don't worry Nat," I murmur to her. "We'll get Barton back. Even if we have to knock him unconscious to do it." Her lips pull into a small smile and she squeezes my hand in silent thanks. They've been partners for years, really, he saved her life by bringing her into Shield. Without him she would have been dead, killed by another agent, possibly even me. I never would have gotten to know her and that's heartbreaking. Steve and Tony are talking quietly behind us, both keeping an eye on the prisoner. "Lucy, what's with the fidgeting?" Maria asks without taking her eyes off the clouds. "I have a bad feeling that I can't shake." I can see her worried reflection in the glass, obviously she doesn't doubt my feeling.  
A huge crack of thunder puts me on alert, all the hairs on my neck standing on edge, the blast was near. "Where's this coming from?" Nat questions me, and I peer at our scanners. "There's nothing on radar," I tell them just as a bright flash of lightning arches across the sky. Steve and Tony both look through the windows too, Steve's stance rigid. My gaze reaches the prisoner and I see him also worriedly looking up at the sky, with a fearful expression. "What's the matter?" Steve asks him after noticing my questioning gaze. "Scared of a little lighting?" "I'm not overly fond of what follows," he replies, nervously looking above. Something hits our plane, nearly throwing me out of my seat. Tony puts his Iron Man helmet back on as I struggle to fasten my seat belt. The lightning around our jet increases, lighting up the night sky around us. "What the hell was that?" I shout over the noise. Natasha's fearful expression is probably matching my own.  
When the hatch opens cold wind blows in, dropping the air temperature and the pressure in the jet. When I look over my shoulder, a large man with long blond hair, wielding a massive hammer stands on the edge. Is he wearing a cape? I think to myself briefly. Before Tony can shoot him, he's thrown backwards by a single hit, nothing short of a missile has ever caused Iron Man to be so ineffective. The newcomer grabs the prisoner Loki, and jumps backwards out of the plane into the clouds, swinging the hammer around like a jump rope. "Now there's that guy," Tony cumbrously breathes out. "Is that another Asgardian?" Nat asks while gripping the edges of her chair. "Are we equipped to handle two?" I say at the same time. "It doesn't matter," Steve says with a nod. "If he frees Loki or kills him," Iron man resolutely says. "The tesseract is lost." "Stark," Steve calls to Tony's retreating back. "We need a plan of attack." "I have a plan. Attack," Tony dumbly replies before flying out of the ship. "I'd sit this one out Cap," Nat says as we watch Steve grab a parachute. "He's not going to do that," I tell her. "I don't see how I can," he says while strapping the parachute on. "Told you," I mutter. "These guys come from legend, they're basically gods," Nat informs him. "There's only one god ma'am," Steve says with a smile at me. "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." I watch him hook his shield on his arm and leap out of the plane. "He's not wrong about the god thing," I say breaking the silence. "Who wears capes anyway." I get two looks of disbelief from both girls before they let out a laugh, clearly surprised by my timing for humor.  
"What was that?" Maria asks when a blinding light and shockwave shakes the forest. "I'm guessing they're not playing nicely," Nat offers up. "Should we interrupt the measuring competition?" I giggle and shake my head, boys will be boys np matter what planet they come from it seems. "Give them a few more minutes then we go in after them," I tell her with a shrug. "Why is it always a girl's job to clean up the messes," she asks us. "Tell me about it," Maria says while lowering the jet towards the center of the shockwave. "Here we are cleaning up Fury's mess," she says before turning to us with a horrorstruck expression. "Do not tell him I just said that." "Secrets safe with me," I mock salute her. "And me," Nat says while doing the same. "Girls gotta stick together."  
When we land, all three men are standing in a circle staring at one another. I hop out of the jet first, broken branches cracking underneath my feet. "We figure out our feelings yet?" I ask them with my hand on my gun. I look around at the devastation of the forest, it looks like an asteroid hit the ground. "Oh, what the hell! This forest is protected land." Steve sheepishly smiles at me while the caped man shrugs. "I will cooperate with you to protect Earth," he says while bowing his head to me. "That's great. Now bring the prisoner back and let's get back to the Helicarrier." "You're bossy," Tony says to me. "Sometimes," I agree with him. "Are you hurt? You look a little banged up." "No, and that's a rude thing to say to someone." "Ignore him," Nat says with a glare at Tony. "If he's not crying he's fine." Tony begins to argue with Natasha about her deceiving him while undercover, as I usher them all back into the jet, closing the door behind me.  
We lift off after the caped man secures Loki back into his handcuffs, glaring down at him. I suppose I should leave them to talk, looks personal. "Steve," I stride over to him and check him over for injuries. "Are you alright, nothing hurt?" He smiles, his blue eyes locked on my own. "I'm okay, Lucy. Thanks." "So, you solved your problems by breaking things. What a boy thing to do," I mutter under my breath while I return to my seat. "I am Thor," the large man says while introducing himself. "It seems you have captured my brother Loki in his attempt to take over Earth." "Capturing him isn't the end," Tony snaps in response. "He's hidden the tesseract and we need to find it as well as his brainwashed minions." Thor's expression darkens and he shoots a glare over his shoulder at his brother, such affection. "You are the metal man?" "My name's Tony Stark." "And you?" He asks Steve while eyeing his shield in interest. "I'm Steve Rogers," Steve says while offering his hand. "And you fine ladies?" Thor inquires while gazing toward us in the cockpit. "I'm Natasha and this is Lucy and Maria. Thank you for not knocking our jet out of the sky."  
The hellicarrier is in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean when we land, and a fully armed escort awaits us. They're armed with automatic rifles and in full body gear. They take Loki from our custody and march him to the detainment cell that was created for Doctor Banner. I've seen what happens when he turns into the monster. It's far more terrifying then almost anything I've encountered in the field. Coulson pulls me aside after the others make their way to the bridge. "Is that Thor?" "Yes," I answer him softly. "He attacked us on route. But apparently has agreed to work with us. Loki is his brother apparently." He lets out a low whistle. "I didn't expect that, but this is good. Thor seemed like a good guy when I met him. His girlfriend was Doctor Jane, is Doctor Jane? Remember her?" "Yes, she was really helpful when I spoke with her," I say while nodding. "I heard she got moved to some special base for work." We watch as other agents work on the search of the tesseract. There's not a lot for us to do at this stage.  
"Are you doing alright?" He asks me in concern. "That last mission really took a toll on you." I shrug and lean against the cool steel wall behind us. "You know how our lives get lonely. I suppose that's it. But I signed on for this." We share a sympathetic smile. "I told you about Audrey, yeah?" His expression is far off, almost dreamlike. "The cellist?" I ask softly as a group of men pass by. "We've been dating some time now. I go see her as much as I can." "I'm happy for you," I tell him, meaning every word. We field agents don't normally get a regular life, so when one of us does, it's a big deal. Sometimes I think I'll find someone like that, other times I don't want the weakness of loving someone and risk them getting hurt because of what I do.  
"Don't worry Lucy. We'll find you a man," he reassures me with a roguish smirk. "Ah yes, a man who doesn't find it strange that I'm gone for crazy periods of time, have a few disastrous scars on my body, and last time I was here my mercenary ex-boyfriend was crashing on my couch," I burst out sarcastically, not voicing my true thoughts, the yearning I feel for what he has. "I checked on your ex before all this went down. I was supposed to get you a message but then well this happened," he says sheepishly. "What does Adam want?" "He wanted to know when you were coming back. Sounded worried about you though, maybe there's something there," he points out hopefully. "I don't think so. He just wants my help clearing out the Yakuza gang after him. But I'm glad he's not dead I suppose. He better be watering my plants." Maybe Coulson is onto something. Adam is the longest relationship I ever had, but it certainly wasn't love.   
Fury strides out of the bridge and makes his way toward us. "What are you two doing?" He asks looking down at us. "Talking Sir," Coulson answers brightly. "I'm going to interrogate the prisoner. Temple, keep an eye on our guests with Natasha. Coulson, I want you on the bridge." We both nod and go to attend our respective duties, following orders as usual. I find everyone gathered in a meeting room, listening to the interrogation. Natasha is sympathetically looking across the table at Banner, who Loki is ridiculing. I sink into a chair on the opposite side, making four corners with Steve directly across from me.  
"He really grows on you doesn't he," Banner says once the transmission ends. "Loki's going to drag this out," Steve coolly explains. "So," he says while dragging his eyes to the other Asgardian in the room. "Thor, what's his play?" Everyone also looks to him, equally interested in what he has to say. "He has an army called the Chitari. They're not of Asgard or any world known." His voice is grim, which certainly means this is bad news, almost everything alien is bad news for earth. "He means to lead them against your people." Natasha and I share a concerned look. Shield can barely handle a few dozen gifted people, and most of them end up in isolation at the Fridge. We won't be a match for an alien army. "They will win him the earth in return for the tesseract," Thor muses while turning toward us. He's a large man, taller than any of us here. His arms are muscled and well defined, from wielding that hammer most likely. "An army," Steve says in disbelief. "From outer space."  
Banner leans in and takes off his glasses. His brain clearly working out the possible scenarios where this leads us. "So, he's building another portal? That's what he needs Eric Selvig for?" I remember the doctors name in my files, he's brilliant, one of the greatest minds Shield has ever recruited. "Selvig?" Thor questions with narrowed eyes. He must know this name. "He's an astrophysicist," Banner clarifies. "He's a friend," Thor clearly states. "Loki has him under some kind of spell," Natasha cuts in looking heartbroken. "Along with one of ours." I look down at the table and think of Barton, brainwashed and doing some evil alien's bidding. He would rather die, I know it. "I want to know why Loki let us take him," Steve says while looking at each of us in turn. "He's not leading an army from that cell, right?" "We shouldn't focus on Loki. That guy is crazy," Banner proclaims with a nod at Steve. "You could smell crazy on him." Thor steps forward, his eyes flashing around dangerously. "Have cur how you speak. Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard," Thor proudly proclaims. "And he is my brother." "He's killed 80 people in two days and injured hundreds more," I snap at the large man in front of me. "He's adopted," Thor clarifies after my comment, backing off slightly. "I think it's about the mechanics," Banner begins before Tony and Coulson enter the room. "It's all about Iridium. What do they need that for?"  
"It's a stabilizing agent," Stark cuts in, while talking to Coulson, who looks annoyed to say the least. He sends me a wide-eyed look before walking off, no doubt to try and get away from Tony and his loud and somewhat charming personality. "The portal will collapse upon itself like it did with Shield." He strides past Thor and pats him on his bare bicep. "No hard feelings Point Break. You got a mean swing." Thor looks at him with furrowed brows but Tony continues on. "Also, it means the portal can open wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." "So, his army can come through easily. He could open it anywhere in the world," I breathe out in realization. He teases all the Shield employees in an arrogant matter but they all ignore him, as Natasha had warned us all about his mannerisms. Tony throws his arm out and blurts, "That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice but we did." The analyst he called out has turned bright red, now that everyone is looking at him and returns to a regular Shield screen. "How does Fury even see these?" Stark asks Maria while mocking Fury's eye loss. "He turns," she clarifies. "That's exhausting," Tony concedes.  
We watch as Tony fiddles with the screens while murmuring to himself about power sources. When I send a questioning look to Natasha, she merely shrugs. Clearly this is normal behavior. "When did you become an expert in thermos-nuclear astrophysics?" Maria asks with her arms crossed across her chest. "Last night," Tony replies. "Am I the only one who did the reading?" He says while dramatically gesturing with his arms, like we were all assigned homework or something. "Does Loki need a particular kind of power source?" Steve asks him, with his fist closed on the table. "He would need to heat it to over 100 million kelvin to break through the cooling barrier," Banner points out. I took classes in chemistry, physics, and nuclear work at the academy but this all goes way over my head. I can dismantle a bomb, but the actual workings of it are beyond me. I watch Banner and Stark go back and forth. "Finally, someone who speaks English," Tony says while shaking Banner's hand. "Is that what just happened?" Steve asks me, not following anything they said. "No, that was all science. I didn't understand it either," I reassure him softly.  
"Banner is only here to track the cube," Fury says while walking over to us, his eye locked on Tony. "I'd start with that magic stick of his," Steve says with a nod. "It works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon." "I don't know about that," Fury says to Steve. "But it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know he turned two good men into his personal flying monkey's." "Flying monkey's? I do not understand," Thor says looking at all of us in confusion. "I do!" Steve points his finger forward excitedly. "I understood that reference!" Steve states proudly. Tony rolls his eyes but Banner smiles, and I laugh softly. "Shall we play, doctor?" Tony asks, and he and Banner leave us to go to the lab.  
Nat moves a couple of seats closer to me. "No camera has found Barton. I'm starting to get worried." "He'll be fine," I say while attempting to reassure her, but even I can see why she doubts. Being brainwashed by a psycho alien who wants to enslave the planet isn't something you just come back from. "I heard you were sent after Ghost." My mood instantly darkens like someone poured ice over my head. "Yes," I thinly reply. "That bad huh?" I nod, but under the table my fingers are curled into tight fists. "Fury doesn't want you to go back after him. But I think you should." I look up in surprise, my fingers loosening slightly. "Really?" "You'll feel better when you've gotten revenge. I saw what he's done, done to you now, in particular. I think you need to get this son of a bitch." "I was so close when I got called here." My voice lowers to below a whisper, a sound I know only she can hear. "I almost refused my orders." She squeezes my hand, a gentle reminder that I'm not alone and gets up to talk to Thor. "You okay?" Steve asks, looking at me in concern. "I'm fine. What about you? This is quite the mission to get thrown back into action." He laughs, a hearty one that makes me smile. "You think? I never thought I'd fight an alien." "Things are weirder then anyone even knows. But that's why Shield exists, to protect the rest of the world."  
"Do you want to talk about your mission?" Steve offers when Nat and Thor walk away. "Why?" I coolly ask him. "You really seem troubled, Lucy." "I'm emotionally invested as Fury continues to point out. It's not going to go away. All I know is he's out there, hurting more people and I could've ended it." "You were going to kill him?" Steve questions softly, his eyes sympathetic. I push my chair back and walk away from the table. I stop in the doorway, but before stepping into the hall, I turn back to face him. "Not before he begged for it," I answer his question, and leave before he can reply. He's a good person and I know that I'm not.

 

After catching a few hours of sleep, I plan to make my way to the bridge when Coulson meets me in the hallway with Thor trailing behind him. "Lucy," Coulson nods and smiles in greeting, his black jacket swinging around him. "Come with us, we need you." I follow them without question, but Nat's voice comes through my earpiece. "Loki means to use Banner. Get up there now and bring Thor. I'm on my way." I grip Thor's massive arm and the others stop to question me. "We need to go. Nat figured out Loki's play, she's going to meet us in the lab to explain."  
We enter the room, and immediately find it practically brimming with tension. Banner and Tony are behind a computer screen that has numerous weapons blueprints, both glaring at Fury. Steve is standing by the desk, with a massive gun on the counter, with a similar angry expression. "I was wrong director, the world hasn't changed a bit," Steve says to Fury in contempt. I've never seen him so angry. Nat and I share a concerned look and move forward to attempt to calm everyone. "Did you know about this?" Banner asks when he notices us entering the room. "Perhaps you should think about removing yourself from the situation?" Natasha suggests lowly. If this is Loki's play, we need to prevent Banner from getting angry. He could easily destroy everything and everyone here if he becomes the other guy. "I was in Calcutta," he says while chuckling. "I was pretty well removed." Nat takes a step forward, "Loki is manipulating you." "And you're doing what exactly?" He bites back in a judgmental tone. "You didn't come here because I bat my eye lashes at you," she returns with equal venom, understandably not liking his tone. "And I'm not leaving because you get a little twitchy," he snaps at her before reaching for the computer screen. "I'd like to know why Shield is using the tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Nat and I both look to Fury, this is his battle, not ours. But we will stand by our leader, for the most part. "Because of him," Fury says and points to Thor.  
Thor seems confused, he'd been standing in the back with his large arms crossed over his chest. "Me?" "Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town. Ask Agent Temple, she was there to clean up." All eyes turn to me and Fury nods. "People lost everything that day. Thankfully there were only injuries and no fatalities, but the damage was done. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before." Fury nods his thanks to me and steps forward. "We not only learned we were not alone, but that we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned." He's not wrong, I bet Thor could destroy the ship and everyone on it if he used that hammer, and there would be nothing any of us could do to stop him, well maybe Banner if he was Hulked out. Fury is only trying to protect the world and everyone in it, he's doing his job. "My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor objects. "But you're not the only people out there are you? And you're not the only threat," Fury dutifully explains. He's made it his purpose to protect the planet from any kind of external threat, especially ones from outer space. "Your work with the tesseract is what drew Loki to this world," Thor says while stepping forward, his expression angry. "And all his allies. It is a signal that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." The way he sends it sends a shiver down my spine. I believe that his words are true, we're stepping up to the big leagues now, and I'm not sure we're ready. "Higher form?" Steve asks in confusion, clearly as troubled as I am.  
"You forced our hand. We had to come up with some-," Fury begins but is cut off by Tony. "A nuclear deterrent. Cause that always calms everything right down." "Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" "I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep-" Steve begins but is cut off by an angry Tony. "Woah woah woah. How is this about me?" "I'm sorry," Steve sarcastically says. "Isn't everything?" Ouch, sick burn Steve, I think to myself while watching this escalate. We're spilling out of control. "I thought you humans were more evolved then this," Thor says over the others. "Excuse me, do we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Nat jerks her head in Steve and Tony's direction and I get her hint. She'll break up Fury and Thor, and I'll take the other two. "I feel threatened!" Tony yells out dramatically. "Give it a rest, would you?" I step in between them. "I believe we are all trying to stop an alien invasion here." "By making tesseract weapons?" Steve bites out to me. "If that is what's necessary to protect the human race would you argue?" "If by protect you mean control," Tony sarcastically snaps at me. "C'mon guys," I groan when they seem to have turned away from each other, and to me. "Let's just find the cube and stop the invasion. Isn't that enough for one day?"  
"You speak of control but you caught chaos!" Thor finally says, cutting off all of us. "That's his M.O. isn't it?" Banner says from behind us. I turn to face him, and see his hand inching toward the staff, which is glowing dangerously. My hands immediately wrap around the electrified batons at my back, ready to take them out and defend myself. "What are we? A team?" He rapidly shakes his head, still not moving away from the scepter. "No, we're a chemical combination that makes chaos. We're a time bomb," he finishes in a quieter voice. "You need to step away," Fury threatens him dangerously.  
"Why shouldn't he let off some steam?" Tony asks while grasping Steve's shoulder. "You know damn well why!" Steve shouts and knocks Tony's arm away violently. "Now back off." "Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me," Tony challenges. "Yeah," Steve says while walking around Tony, sizing him up. "Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off and what are you?" "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," Tony replies smugly, as if that's what is important. "I know guys that have none of that and are worth ten of you," Steve snarls. "I've seen the footage. The only thing you fight for is yourself." The room has fallen quiet, listening to them tear each other apart. "You're not the guy to make the sacrifice. To lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you." "I think I would just cut the wire," Tony says cutting Steve off. "Always a way out," Steve chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief. "You may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." "A hero? Like you?" Tony bites back, escalating the tension in the room. "You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!" "Put on the suit," Steve challenges. "Let's go a few rounds." Thor starts laughing, clearly over watching their exchange. "You people are so petty," he looks down at us. "And tiny."  
"Yeah this is a team," Banner says while laughing. "Agent Romanoff," Fury finally says. "Would you escort Doctor Banner to his-," Banner cuts him off, gesturing angrily. "Where? You rented my room!" "The cell was just in case-" "In case you needed to kill me, but you can't. I know I've tried," he spits out. "I got low, didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out," he explains. "So, I moved on. I focused on helping other people and I was good. Until you dragged me back to this freak show," he says while grabbing the staff. I grab my own weapons and the others around me all move into defensive positions. "And put everyone at risk. You want to know my secret? You want to know how I stay calm?" He shouts at us. "Dr. Banner," Steve says while stepping forward. In the corner of my eye I see Nat and Fury also have their hands on their guns. "Put down the scepter." He looks down at his hand and sees the glowing weapon in his hand, his eyes widened in surprise like he had no idea what he was doing. A computer starts buzzing and everyone nearly jumps at the sound. Bruce returns the staff back to its place and makes his way to the screen. "Sorry kids I guess you don't get to see my party trick after all." Everyone starts arguing again and Nat hurries over to Bruce. "I'm not afraid to hit an old man," Tony growls at Steve. "Put on the suit!" Steve returns in a similar tone. "Oh my god," Banner breathes out as he gazes at the screen in front of him and Nat.  
An explosion rocks the ship, throwing us all around the room. I land painfully against a line of computers, my body shattering all the screens. Agonizing pain shooting up my spine. Steve and Tony leap back to their feet as the ship continues rocking back and forth. They both turn to help me to my feet. "Are you hurt," Steve asks me while looking over my face. "No," I tell him as I cough. "I'm okay." "Put on the suit," Steve frantically tells Tony. "Yeah," Tony gasps out and together they run out of the room on shaky legs. "Nat!" I scream into the smoke-filled room, but I don't see her. I see Fury pulling himself up and screaming into his earpiece and I loop an arm around him to ease him up. "Hill?" "Stark you hear that?" I wait next to him, all my sense on edge. "Coulson initiate lockdown in the detention section. Then get to the armory." His eye falls on me as soon as we enter the hallway. "Go help Coulson. Don't let anyone take the prisoner." "Yes Sir," I say before hurrying around the hallways to find Coulson and prepare for a fight.  
"We've got a perimeter breach!" Coulson yells as he jogs up to me. We enter the armory together after scanning our thumbs and eyes. "What do we need?" "We have the Hulk and Thor on research level 4! Level's 2 and 3 are dark." A voice bombs over the intercom. "Anything that will give us an advantage," Coulson nods to me. I swallow my fear and rub my hand over my bloody brow, I got injured during the explosion but it's just a scratch, nothing to worry about now. "Anything that will help," he darkly grumbles to me as he grabs the largest gun on the rack. The lights flicker and I feel the ground tip. "We're going down!" I yell to Coulson, suddenly worrying about how we're headed for the water. He steadies my arm with a confident expression. "We have a job Lucy." I compose myself and nod, "then let's do it."  
When we arrive to the detention facility, it's already been compromised. Thor stands in the cell, breathing heavily, but otherwise looking relatively unhurt. There's a crack in the glass surrounding him, but there's no way to know if Thor or Loki made it. Loki stands at the control, mocking his brother, lips twisted up in a devilish smirk. Only one guard in a Shield uniform is watching the scene unfold, clearly brainwashed. "You take the guard," I tell Coulson softly. "I'll charge the hostile to distract him," I nervously say while fingering my batons. "Fire whenever you get the shot, shoot to kill Coulson. I won't last long against the Asgardian." He nods and grips his massive gun closer to his chest. "Let's do it Lucy." We share a tight smile before moving into formation. As soon as Coulson knocks out the guard, I charge forward my electrified baton's gripped tightly in my hands and I prepare to strike. Loki moves faster than I anticipated and with one swift movement, he sends me flying across the room. Before I can get back up again he knocks a massive metal bar onto my legs with his scepter, trapping me underneath its weight. Thor watches the scene unfold in horror as Coulson moves forward. "Move away from the controls, please," he says while holding his finger over the trigger. I can see sweat on his brow, and his eyes dart over to me as I struggle to free myself. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the destroyer," he offhandedly explains, while moving forward. Loki's hands are held up and he's watching Coulson warily. I groan as I try and wiggle my legs free, but the beam is too heavy. I won't get out of here without help. I spend a moment checking myself for possible broken bones, but find none. "Even I don't know what it does." Coulson powers up the weapon, making the end of the gun light up orange, and I can see its power. "You want to find out?" Coulson threatens Loki calmly.  
Before he can shoot, Loki vanishes and reappears behind Coulson. I hear him cry out in anguish and Thor screams. "NOOO!" "COULSON!" I cry out at the same time as I see the bloody blade protruding from his chest. His body falls back against the wall, and I see him breathing heavily, his eyes wide with panic. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I begin to pull my legs as hard as I can. I'll kill the slimy bastard with my bare hands, or die trying. "Coulson hold on!" "You're going nowhere, girl!" Loki snarls at me and Thor slams his hand on the glass of the cell. I see blood pooling around Coulson, and his breathing is erratic. Loki returns to the controls laughing, and his scepter is covered in blood, Coulson's blood. That monster! He uses the controls to open the hatch, and wind bursts in through the opening, blowing my hair around my face. Without a word, he drops the cell from the ship, Thor still inside. I watch him disappear, probably falling to his death.  
Tears slip down my cheeks freely, but I still can't free myself. "I'll kill you for this," I snarl from the ground as Loki turns away. "Then I best kill you first," Loki calmly says as he raises his scepter in my direction, Coulson's blood still dripping onto the ground. I close my eyes, preparing myself for the end. "You're going to lose," Coulson gasps from his place against the wall, taking Loki's attention away from me. "Am I?" "It's in your nature." "Your heroes are scattered," Loki nods with a smile. "This one here," he gestures to me. "Will be dead soon after you are. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" "You lack conviction," he groans, and I can see the pain in his eyes. "I don't think I'm-," he doesn't have a chance to finish as Coulson fires the gun, and a bright blast sends Loki through the wall. "So, that's what it does," he murmurs in satisfaction. "Phil," I ground out, sitting up on my elbows to see him. "Hold on, okay? Just hold on."  
I stretch my fingers out to reach the fallen radio. I just barely can touch the edge of it. I need to call for help, I have to do something. It takes a few minutes to inch it closer. Once it's in my hand I click it on and cry into the speaker. "Agent down on the detention level. I repeat Agent down! I need medical here immediately, over." All I hear is static on the radio, no response. My frustration triples when nobody replies and I can't move, my friend dying a few feet away from me. "HELP!" I scream into it, my voice cracking as I sob. I glance over at Coulson who is still shallowly breathing. "Can anybody hear me? Over." "Agent Temple?" Fury's voice cracks in response. "Director! We need help, Coulson's been hit." A fresh wave of haunting static returns before I hear his voice again. "We're on the way, Lucy. You hold on. Over."  
"Phil?" I sob when I see his eyes are closed. "I'm still here," he says softly, his voice a gasp. "Help is coming. You're going to make it through this." He coughs, and I see blood on the side of his mouth. "I'm dying Lucy." "NO!" "Promise me something Lucy," he says, rolling his head over to look at me. "What is it?" "Tell Audrey that I died protecting the world. Tell her that I'm sorry, and that I loved her." He's crying now, gasping for each breath. "Promis-ahh promise me." "I promise," I sob into my arm, my voice cracking. "I promise to avenge you Coulson. I do." "I believe you. I'll ahh- miss you Lucy. I hope you find happiness." "I'll miss you too Coulson. Please don't go," I sob desperately. Just at that moment Fury charges in and takes in the scene, his head bleeding from a cut and his one eye narrowed. "Help Coulson," I cry out to him. He kneels next to him and moves the gun out of the way. "Sorry boss, the god rabbited." He laughs at his own joke, grimacing in pain as he does. "Stay awake, eyes on me," Fury commands as he assesses the wound. "I'm clocking out here sir." "Not an option," Fury stubbornly replies. "It's okay boss. This was never going to work if they didn't have something-," I hear him pause and Fury lowers his head. "No! Coulson no!" I cry into my arms, still unable to free myself. Fury steps back against the rail; leaning on it for support while other Shield help arrives, his expression unreadable, the only way he shows pain and grief I suppose.  
He slowly makes his way to me, footsteps heavy. "Do you want to make the call?" He asks while holding out his earpiece. I fervently shake my head, not wishing to believe that he's truly gone. "Agent Coulson is down. They called it." We sit in silence for a moment, silence for our friend, for our teammate. "I need help freeing Agent Temple," he finally barks into the speaker. "We need some heavy lifting done down here, so bring me a group of men and some crow bars," he commands the men around him. "We'll get you out in just a minute. Anything broken?" "No," I breathe out shakily. "He saved my life director." "He was a good man. We'll honor him for it." He also tries unsuccessfully to lift the metal beam off my legs, his shoulders shaking from the heavy weight. "We're going to need something stronger to pry it off you. You sit tight." "Not going anywhere boss," I return softly as I wipe my face.  
Steve and Tony appear in the doorway, both looking battered. Their eyes fall on Coulson's body, and the blood pooling around it. "Thank you for getting the engine's restarted," Fury says to them in a soft tone. Tony's face twitches, still not looking away from Coulson. When he does, his eyes land on me. "Let's get you out of there." Steve seems to snap out of a trance and both of them approach the beam. "I can lift this if you pull her out," he quietly murmurs to Steve who nods silently. Tony's armor shifts as he kneels down next to me and places his metal fingers under the edge of the beam. I hear him grunt as he bears the weight formally on my ankles and calves, while Steve sweeps me out from under it. Tony drops the beam with a loud thud as Steve pulls me to my feet. I'm unsteady but my legs don't seem injured, only sore. Fury snaps his fingers and a doctor rushes over to check me out but I push him away. "I'm fine," I snap at him. I limp over to Coulson's body and kneel next to him; fresh tears fall from my eyes. "Goodbye old friend," I murmur as I close his eyes for the last time. "I'll keep my promises to you, I swear." 

 

I'm showered and my forehead is freshly stitched up when someone knocks on my door. Steve, Nat, and Clint stand in my doorway, all dressed up for battle. Nat had fought with Clint during the attack and managed to knock him unconscious, it must have been an ugly fight. After the blow to the head, he was back to his regular self, only severely pissed off. "What's going on?" I ask them curiously. "It's time to go," Steve says to me. "Go where?" "New York. Suit up." I look between their serious expressions. "What?" "Loki's making his move. You coming or not?" I remember my promise to Coulson and I throw off my jacket, already in uniform. "Damn right, I'm coming." I follow them to one of the only surviving Quinjet's, and Nat and Clint fire up the engines. "You okay?" Steve asks me from his seat. "No," I answer honestly. "My friend just died in front of me. Murdered by a crazy psychopath." "I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man." "He was. I promised him I'd avenge him and I will," I tell him with steely eyes. He nods, "that's the kind of attitude I'm looking for today." "Stark is already in position. Are you guys ready?" Steve asks us. "Yes," we all answer in unison.  
I stand behind Natasha, my eyes on the sky. The portal is massive and bright blue, coming directly from Stark Tower. "The portal's been opened. We need to neutralize it." "Stark's already engaging forces from the portal," Clint points out, and in the distance I see the blasts he's creating. "They'll just keep coming." "We need to find a place to create a perimeter," Steve says pointing down at the city. "There's millions of people down there that have no idea what's happening," I tell him worriedly. "We're on your three," Nat tells Stark. "What did you stop for a drive thru? I'm going to lay them out for you." Nat begins firing the one gun this jet has and the ride starts to get rocky. "Best buckle up Cap," I tell him as I begin to do so, strapping the belt across my torso. "Nat," Clint points out the two Asgardians fighting. "I see them," she replies and begins firing when Thor rolls out of the way, just missing her bullets. Loki dodges the spray of bullets and takes out our jet with one shot of his scepter. Steve grabs the top of the jet as we go down.  
Clint manages to safely get us down, without crashing into any buildings and we all quickly unbuckle. We rush out into the street as soon as the hanger door opens. People are screaming and sirens blaring in every direction, this is a city's worst nightmare. Smoke billows in every direction, and debris is scattered around us. Steve leads us back up to the bridge near Grand Central Station, when a loud groan comes from the portal, echoing around the street. A massive flying armored creature appears with another wave of alien fighters descending from the sky. I pull my electrified batons from my back, twirling them nervously in my hands, their buzz reaching my ears. As the creature passes us, aliens launch from its back onto the buildings around us, hanging onto the stone. All of us are connected via earpieces, so we can communicate effectively. "Stark are you seeing this?" "Seeing not believing," he replies. "Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?" "Banner?" Steve asks in confusion, glancing around at us. "Just keep me posted." He obviously has a plan, and it's hung up on Banner, great. Nobody has seen him since he fell off the hellicarrier, he could be dead for all we know. Though somehow I doubt that, not the way Hulk can survive.  
"We've got civilians still trapped here," Steve shouts at us as we duck behind a cab. "They're fish in a barrel down there," Steve notes as the streets fall under heavy fire. "Lucy, you and Steve go protect those people. We got this. Go," Nat shouts over the blasts. "You sure?" Steve worriedly asks. "Captain," Clint clicks his bow. "It would be my genuine pleasure." He begins firing upon the Chitauri with his trick arrows. Steve shields me as I leap over a railing and climb down the bridge, before he leaps off of it and lands easily on the ground. I set to work immediately breaking open trapped cars to free people inside. Steve leaps over fallen cars to assist the NYPD in their makeshift attack, clearly way out of their league. I look over and see Steve engaging three of the Chitauri. When I make my way over to him, he's already dispatched them and given orders to the officers. "While they clear the buildings you and I engage them, that okay?" He asks while holding out his hand to me. I take it and nod, "let's send them back to hell."  
Steve looks around, his gaze locked back on the bridge. "Nat and Clint need our help. Come on." I follow him through the chaos, his back the only constant in my vision. We arrive just in time, as a large group of the Chitauri are attacking Nat and Clint, pushing them backwards. I engage the first one I see, and find my baton's not useful against their thick skin and armor. Once sheathed, I leap onto the creature's back stabbing him with small blades I keep on my belt. Thor arrives, shocking the rest of them with bolts of lightning. He looks injured, holding one side of his body in pain. "What's the story upstairs?" "Power surrounding the cube is impenetrable. Can't get through." "Thor is right," Tony's voice cuts into our ears. "We got to deal with these guys."  
"How do we do this?" I ask while looking around at the smoke-filled chaos. "As a team," Steve answers. "I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor cuts in. "Yeah well, get in line," Clint snaps, and I see him fixing his arrows and returning them to his quiver. "Loki will keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Otherwise these things will run wild and destroy the city." Steve is commanding us with ease, like he was meant to, maybe he was. "Stark is up top. He's going to need us to-," he stops talking when Banner shows up on a little rusty motorbike. "So," he says to break the tension. "This all seems horrible." "Stark we got him," Steve tells Tony, looking wildly around the sky for Iron Man. "Banner?" "Just like you said." "Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." "I don't see how that's a party," Nat says while shaking her head. I grab one of the alien's fallen weapons off the ground, and get a feel of it. Tony is just in front of the monster, it's destroying everything in its path to us, just trying to get to him. "Dr. Banner, now might be a really good time for you to be angry," Steve tells him as he walks away. "That's the secret Captain," Banner shrugs as the monster approaches us. "I'm always angry." His shirt rips and his skin turns a bright shade of green. As he transforms his muscles spasm all over his body and he grows larger in every direction. He stops the wormlike monster with a single punch. It flips over, threatening to crush us, "HOLD ON!" Stark's voice cuts through and a missile lands on the creature, making it explode. Steve shields my body with his as well as Nat with his Shield.  
The creature lies dead on the road beneath us and we all flourish our weapons, as the other aliens cry out in anger. The Hulk matches their anger with his own roar, a fearsome one. "We got more incoming," I shout when I see thousands more coming through the portal in the sky, ready to kill and destroy. "Call it Captain," Tony calls out. "Our priority is containment but we need to close that portal. Barton, I want you on that roof, call out different patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out you turn it back or turn it to ash," he commands while gesturing with his hands. "Wanna give me a lift?" Barton asks Tony. "Better clench up Legolas." I hand Barton the few of his scattered arrows I found on the ground and he nods his head in thanks. The two disappear into the air, getting into their positions. "Thor, I want you to take Natasha up to the portal. See what you guys can do." "Nat, if anyone can figure out how to close it, you can," I tell her while agreeing with Steve's plan. "You got the lightning, light the bastards up," Steve tells Thor with a nod. Thor wraps an arm around Natasha's torso and they fly off towards the tower. Steve's blue eyes lock on mine. "You and me keep the fighting here." "Yes Captain," I nod, understanding my orders. "And Hulk," Steve says holding out his hand. He turns with a growl towards Steve. "Smash." Hulk smiles brightly and leaps toward the nearest group of Chitauri, cutting through them easily, his roars and growls loud enough to hear from far away. I see Thor's lighting blasting through the portal, hopefully killing hundreds more before they can even enter the city.  
"You ready Lucy?" Steve asks me as more approach us, their growls reaching my ears. "As I'll ever be," I answer him while brandishing one of their weapons. "I like this thing. Maybe I'll keep it," I mutter while firing purple bolts out our oncoming attackers. Within a few minutes, I'm out of breath and bleeding, dozens of aliens dead at our feet. These are more then I bargained for, I was never trained for this type of extreme combat. Steve blocks a shot that would have killed me with his Shield. "Lucy!" He pulls me down after Tony blows up a few over our head with his sonic repulsers. "Keep yourself together," Steve commands me after returning to his feet. "You made Phil a promise, right?" He asks me desperately. "Do you intend to keep it?" I grit my teeth and take his outstretched hand. "Thanks," I mutter, embarrassed by my foolishness. "Don't mention it," he says after offering me a small, but encouraging smile.  
Tony lands nearby us and begins helping us clear the bridge. "Duck!" I hear his voice command, and I hit the ground without hesitation, my hands and knees cracking against the pavement. He shoots his repulser gauntlets at Steve's shield and fries the surrounding aliens, before taking flight again, off to continue guarding the perimeter. I twirl the golden staff in my hands, using it with ease. It's similar to staves I trained with at the academy. All I need to think about is that this is some test, maybe it'll take my mind off the fact that I most likely will die here. "Steve," I call out while looking down below. "The national guard is here." Clint's voice comes through our comms. "They've cornered a bunch of civilians in the 42nd street subway." "We're on it," Steve says before nodding to me.  
We run through the debris filled streets and Steve leaps through a window and throws his shield instantly. I follow him inside and am forced to dive right as the aliens fire upon us, I just barely avoid being hit. "Lucy!" Steve shouts to me. "There's a bomb!" I leap out of my hiding place and smash my staff into the heads of the two other aliens in front of me, freeing Steve to make his move. "Everyone clear out!" He shouts when another approaches him from behind. I barely manage to shoot the other creeping around the opposite corner, as Steve fights off his own. Another throws the rapidly beeping bomb at Steve causing me to scream a warning as the windows shatter around us, blowing me backwards onto the ground, my tailbone taking the brunt of the blow. The civilians are unharmed but Steve is nowhere in sight. I frantically search the room, my heart racing in my chest. Where is he? What if he's hurt? We need him to keep us organized. My throat is clenching painfully.  
I push my way through the fleeing people, and past the emergency workers trying to help people escape and find him standing on the sidewalk, holding his side painfully. I grab his face with my hands and when I look into his eyes they're unfocused, that blast must've really thrown him, more than out the window. "Are you hurt?" He blinks a few times and his blue eyes look down on me, finally focusing on my face. I'd forgotten how much taller he is than I am. "No," he grounds out in a gravelly voice. "I'm alright." He steps away from my hands, and I let them return to my sides after picking the staff off the ground where I'd dropped it. We look around at the destroyed city block. The street is barely recognizable, as its littered with bodies of aliens and humans alike. Cars lay burning and flipped on their sides. Sirens echo around us, but it sounds faint after the bomb blast. The air is hazy from all the fires burning around us. I can hear distant shouting of the national guard, no doubt they're trying to regain control, or at least evacuate survivors. There's not much they can do here, the Chitauri are far more advanced then anything.  
I snap to attention when I hear crying; like the sound of a child. After a moment I'm sure I'm not imagining it, my ears aren't that damaged. I look around the block and begin to follow the noise. "Where are you going?" Steve calls after my retreating back. The sound grows louder and I'm positive it's a child now, the high-pitched crying easily identifiable. I hear Steve's heavy steps jogging to keep up with my sprint. When I turn the corner, I see a young boy, no older than 5 screaming hysterically while three Chitauri back him into a corner. I pick up my speed when I see them brandishing weapons, growling as they advance on him. My panic grows at the thought of them murdering a small child. I leap forward hands outstretched and my body connects with the boy's just before the brightly colored bolts hit the wall where he had been standing, leaving dark scorch marks on the bricks where he stood. I turn us around in midair so my body hits the cement and not his, the back of my head smacks against the concrete making me see stars, my vision tunneling. I hear Steve grunt as he fights off the aliens, but I lay in a daze on the ground, the small boy locked in my arms.  
Steve pulls us up by my forearms, his expression pained. "Lucy!" "I'm fine," I gasp out, my head radiating pain. "I'm gonna feel that tomorrow," I groan in anguish. He offers to take the small boy but his little arms are locked around my neck, whimpering into my shoulder, fervently shaking his head when Steve tries to take him. "Where is your momma?" I ask him softly, distantly aware of the sounds of battle nearby. "I don't know, I'm scared," he replies shakily. "It's okay," I assure him gently. "What's your name?" "Lucas." My brothers face appears in my mind, strong and loving. "I knew a Lucas once, and he was a very brave boy. Can you be brave for me, Lucas?" His deep brown eyes search mine and he nods. "That's it. Come on, we're going to take you to a police officer and he'll help you find your momma." He keeps his arms around my neck, face buried in my hair. "I'll meet you at Grand Central Station. Go ahead without me," I tell Steve once the boy calms slightly in my arms. "I don't want to split up," he argues while gripping his shield tightly in his hand. "You need to be out there calling the shots. I'll catch up, I promise." "Alright," he reluctantly agrees. "Call for me if you need help and I'll come back for you. I promise." I watch him leap over debris and disappear from sight.  
I see a group of civilians fleeing the streets and I call after them. "WAIT!" A police officer stops at the sound of my voice. Her eyes take in my bloodied state, and then zero in on the weapon in my free hand. "You're one of the people fighting these-these things?" She hesitantly asks, her gun in her right hand. "Yes ma'am," I answer her firmly. "Can you take him to safety? His name is Lucas and he lost his mother somewhere." "Of course," she agrees readily. "Lucas can you go with this nice police officer? She's going to help you find your momma, okay?" "I want you to help me," he protests softly, still clinging to my neck. "I have to help the other people here. Do you understand?" He nods slowly and allows me to pass him off to the officer just as Tony knocks some aliens onto the ground, still living. I move quickly and shoot one before they register we're here, and leap forward to engage the others. I stab the edge of the staff into the weak points at the neck, killing them. Their blood all over the top of the cab. The civilians stand there on the side watching fearfully. "Get out of here!" I order them harshly, wanting them to get away before it's too late.  
I return to Grand Central Station just in time to see Steve get knocked to the ground by a brutal shot to the stomach. Thor rears back and sends a car at them with a hit of his hammer. I cut my way towards them, thankful they're relatively unhurt or at least still alive. "Where are the others?" I ask while Thor helps Steve to his feet. "Barton's in one of the buildings, he's alright. Natasha is trying to shut the portal, I haven't heard from her in a while, I think she's alright. I don't know where Hulk or Stark are," Steve gasps out, clearly in pain. "You ready for another bout?" Thor asks us, taking in our state of person. I must be a mess, bleeding and burned. Steve is filthy, with several lacerations all over his body, and he's holding his side in pain. I can see blood on his suit. "What you getting sleepy?" Steve asks him with a small smile, but I know I can't hold out much longer. A few more hits will do me in, I'm still injured from the helicarrier battle. I've ripped the stitches on my head open, I've received new cuts, and bruises. My arms and legs all ache from the amount of fighting. If my heart would stop racing I think I would burst into tears. I was trained for extreme stress but this is worse than extreme.  
"I can shut the portal down," Nat's voice comes in over our comms. "Does anybody copy?" "DO IT!" Steve commands loudly. "No wait," Stark cuts in. "I've got a nuke coming in. It'll blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it." I cover my mouth in horror. "They want to nuke Manhattan? They would've killed millions of people." I feel a little betrayed by Shield's decision. They would have blown up this island with us and every other human on it. "Stark," Steve leans back against a destroyed car. "You know that's a one-way trip." "Save it." I look up when I hear the missile, and I see Tony somehow carrying the massive warhead upward towards the portal and he disappears inside it. "Oh my god," I breathe out while looking up. He'll be trapped up in space forever, no body to bury or anything. The horrible thought causes my stomach to roll, and I curl over and promptly throw up everything in my stomach onto the ground, on the other side of the damaged car.  
Thor heaves me back to my feet as more Chitauri approach us, he moves to stand in front of me when I stumble. He brandishes his hammer in preparation when suddenly all the aliens drop to the ground. I look up and see the brightness of the nuclear blast through the portal hole. "Close it," Steve says after a minute of no Tony appearing. We watch as the blue light creating it fizzles out and the portal slowly shuts, closing the door to space forever. We see Tony's body flying down towards the city, his armor shining in the sunlight. "Son of a gun." "He's not slowing down," Thor notices and begins to swing his hammer around, causing the wind to swirl around us. Before he can take flight, the Hulk catches him after leaping off a building and sliding down another, debris from him crashing to the ground.  
He leaps onto the ground right by us, clutching Tony's armored body in his massive green arms. We jog over to him and Thor flips Tony over so he's face up. "Is he breathing?" Steve asks as Thor rips his mask off with his bare hands. I kneel at Tony's side while Steve listens for his breath. "Thor tear the armor off him," I order quickly. "I can start CPR." Before Thor even moves the Hulk roars loudly and Tony moves, with a small shout of fright. He gasps for breath, eyes wide in panic. "What the hell?" "What just happened?" He asks, looking at each of us in turn. "If anybody kissed me it better have been her," he says while looking directly at me. "I was about to," I tell him tiredly, sinking back onto the concrete, every inch of my body protesting in exhaustion. The inside of my mouth tasting like vomit. "Hulk beat me to it." Tony's eyes dilate as the Hulk beats his chest with his fists. "We won," Steve tells him in both shock and happiness. "Alright yay! Good job guys," Tony says without moving. "Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day." He lifts his hand up, "have any of you guys ever tried shawarma?" Steve starts to laugh, I close my eyes feeling exhaustion soak in, my adrenaline finally gone. "There's a shawarma joint nearby. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it." "We're not finished yet," Thor says darkly, clearly referring to his brother. "And then shawarma after," Tony demands tiredly.  
Together we all limp back to Stark Tower, most of it destroyed. We meet Clint and Nat on the way in. Clint is favoring his shoulder, but Nat looks relatively unhurt, a small cut on her forehead is all. Thor is supporting Tony who can barely stand. I'm surprised my legs are even moving at this point. When we reach the penthouse, Loki is dragging himself to his feet. Anger floods my mind as I remember his expression when he killed Coulson. We all stand together as Clint aims an arrow at Loki's face, the rest of us all brandishing our own weapons. "If it's all the same to you," he groans out. "I'll take that drink now." The Hulk growls as the rest of us stare impassively at him. Thor ties him up, and once in chains, Tony shows us where we can eat.  
I don't know how Tony found this shawarma place. Somehow, it's still open despite the attempted invasion that just happened outside, and the workers' jaws drop when we order food. All of us are bloody and dirty, carrying weapons on our backs. I've decided to keep the staff, it's useful and I feel good using it. It saved my life many times today. We shove two tables together and sink into chairs. Presumably the owner and his wife place the food in front of us. We're the only patrons in the restaurant, and we eat in silence, only some light music coming from a radio in the kitchen. I sit between Steve and Natasha and pick at my food. I mostly watch Thor chow everything in front of him. Nat and Clint's feet are on each other's chairs and I soon find my head against her shoulder. I'm so exhausted I don't think I could stand even if I wanted to. Steve looks equally as tired as I am, his head pillowed on his hand. I can see his eyes fluttering closed and snapping open a few moments later, unable to truly relax. Tony sits at the opposite head of the table, his eyes wide open, no doubt troubled by what he saw in space with the missile. Bruce sits next to him, in fresh clothes, I really don't know where he got them. He's also eating his food, not quite as much as Thor, but more than the rest of us. 

 

Shield whisks us all away after the battle, eager to keep us hidden. It's all over the media now, they're calling us the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes. People are both praising us for saving the world, and tearing us down for the destruction of the city. I saw Lucas and his mother on the news, she wanted to thank me for saving her son, the mysterious blonde woman who fought against the aliens. It feels good to be recognized, I've only ever worked in the shadows. I haven't gone home yet, I honestly don't know if my apartment is even still standing. It could have gotten destroyed in the battle for all I know. I hope Adam is okay, I doubt he would have gone outside once he heard what was happening. I know him, and he will always worry about himself before anyone else.  
Shield agreed that we're not equipped to imprison Loki and gave Thor custody to return him to Asgard. Thor assured Shield that he would be imprisoned by his father, Odin. I argued with Fury about it for hours. I still think he should be put to death for what he did to Coulson, a life for a life, but ultimately I lost. Thor is planning on returning home today, Loki in tow. So, we're reconvening in Central Park to say our goodbyes, Shield agents standing around the perimeter, all media banned from the area. I ride in the backseat of a black Shield car, with Nat driving and Clint in the passenger seat. The ride is quiet, all of us lost in our own thoughts. When we pull up, Tony and Steve are also just arriving. Tony in a fancy sports car, and Steve on a motorcycle. I didn't know he had one. Bruce is already here, dressed in a fine yellow button up. We look different, all in civilian clothes, clearly some of us are still injured though. My own head has new stitches and my ankles are wrapped underneath my jeans. Nat and Clint have similar injuries, each treated by a Shield doctor. Tony is carrying a shining silver briefcase as we approach Thor, still in his cape, with Loki bound with chains, thankfully unable to talk.  
All of us watch as Tony and Bruce, extremely carefully, place the tesseract in a protective case. They give it to Thor to keep on Asgard. It's too powerful to be in human possession, I think it's the right call to make. Thor's friend, Dr. Selvig also says goodbye. He's going to work with Shield to prevent things like this from ever happening again. Though a Shield psychiatrist will be with him after the brainwashing, helping him get through it. We watch as they disappear in bright blue energy, back to Asgard. Somehow I doubt we've seen the last of Thor. He'll be back.  
"You guys are always welcome at Stark tower," Tony brightly exclaims. "Once I repair it anyhow." Nat hands Bruce a bag of his things so he can return to wherever he calls home, which was previously Calcutta. "You want a ride?" Nat asks me as I watch Steve and Tony shake hands. "No," I answer her after Bruce gets in Tony's car with him. "I think I'll walk home, see if I have one still," I amend with a small laugh, though I'm terrified of it being true. "I'll see you at base," she says and her and Clint drive away in the Shield car. Slowly the other Shield agents nod to me and follow.  
"What's up, Lucy?" Steve asks as we watch the others drive away. "Just thinking about what comes next, you know?" He lets out a long sigh. "Yeah. I think I'm ready to join up, Shield I mean." "Really?" I beam at him as he adjusts his brown leather jacket. "If I can help the world, that's what I want to do." "Fury will be delighted," I tell him with a smirk. "I don't actually know where Shield is," he slowly points out. "Shield is everywhere Steve. But you get to start at the bottom. Level one." He laughs in disbelief. "I just helped stop an alien invasion, and I'm only level one?" "I suppose you could move up for that, but you'll have to take the tests first, and learn all the rules." I smile playfully. "There's a whole lot of rules." "Great," he mutters. "You want me to walk you home?" He offers brightly, fingers looped in his belt buckles. "That's alright. Either my place is gone, or Adam will be there and you guys don't get along." His expression falls slightly, but enough that I notice. "Alright. I'll see you soon Lucy." I watch him swing his leg over his motorcycle, and rev the engine. I wave as he drives away, a smile on his face.  
I look up at the city skyline. The damage is already done, but New York will recover. All over the world people have begun to raise money to assist in repairing the city. Memorials for the lives lost have sprung up on each street corner, pictures and candles for the fallen. I walk through Central Park, watching people move on with their lives. Nobody recognizes me, not that they could. Shield tech workers are already erasing any image of me from history so I can continue missions. Though some are already printed on newspapers across the world. It wouldn't be any good if anytime I went undercover, people recognized me as one of the heroes of the Battle of New York, as some are now calling it. The breeze is pleasant, and it rustles the leaves in the trees as I walk up a shaded path towards home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy keeps her promises, and in the process comes across the impossible. Changing up the timeline of the Marvel Universe for this!

I dig my keys out of my pocket once I reach my familiar and welcoming door. I was so happy to see that I still indeed have a building. "Lucy!" Adam shouts as soon as I open the door. "Are you okay? I saw you on the news." "I'm fine. A little banged up, but," I look around my main room and see that thankfully everything looks the same, not a thing out of place. "I can't believe you fought an alien invasion." I chuckle and sink into my cushy armchair, my arms and legs still sore from the battle. "I can't believe it either. It was terrifying." "I watched them flying by your window. Tony Stark crashed across the street," he says and points out the window where a large chunk is missing from a building. can already picture Tony slamming into that building. "Why are you still here Adam?" I finally ask, curiosity getting the best of me. He's been living in my apartment for six months now and it's a little weird. "Well, you know. You were gone and..." he trails off awkwardly. "You've been here for six months, Adam. Are the Yakuza still after you?" His eyes sink down to the floor to avoid my hard gaze. "Yes. Last time I tried to go home they did this." He lifts his shirt and shows me two scars on his abdomen, the one I stitched closed before I left and a fresher one right next to it. I wonder who stitched that one closed?  
"Are you ever going to tell me what you did?" He sighs dramatically like it is hard to admit. "I suppose so." He leans back against my decorative pillows. "They hired me for a job, and I wouldn't do it. So, I killed the guards and left, but they caught up with me after a few blocks, I couldn't shake them." "What was the job?" "They're transporting underage girls into the country. Using them as sex slaves." "Of course, they are," I mumble. The Yakuza are always trying to gain the monopoly on every criminal aspect of the underworld. "Adam, I'm sorry." He shrugs indifferently, and I check my phone, where a new reservation awaits in my email. "Adam, I have to go to Portland." "Portland? You're leaving again?" I choke up and force myself to look at my bruised hands curled in my lap. Coulson dying flashes in my mind. "Phil, he...didn't make it." "The agent who I met?" I nod mutely and he wraps me up in a hug, allowing me to sink into his embrace. "I'm so sorry Luce. Why Portland?" "He didn't have any family, but there's a woman there, someone he loved. Phil asked me to go to her, be with her as best that I can." I look out the window and see the slightly altered skyline. "When do you leave?" "In a few days. I want my face to heal before I go," I gesture to the jagged stitches on my forehead and chin. Adam looks at them and gently touches them with his fingers which makes me shiver. "I'm glad you're not dead," he murmurs. My breath catches for a moment, surprised by his soft tone. "Me too."   
A few days later my bags are packed and sitting on my kitchen counter. My stitches were removed yesterday by a Shield surgeon and my scars were healed, like they were never there. I do love Shield tech. "I'm leaving you plenty of food in the fridge," I tell Adam, who is sitting on the couch playing a video game on a console that he bought for my TV. "I know. You've told me three times." "I wouldn't have to if you'd listen the first time." He mimics me in a high-pitched voice and somehow, I resist throwing an apple at him. I have wicked aim too, it would have hit him in the face, which he totally deserves. Someone knocks at my door and I assume it's my car here to pick me up to take me to the airport. I sling my bag over my shoulder and check for my gun in my waist band, but when I open the door, Steve stands awkwardly in the doorway. He's dressed in civilian clothes, and after so many hours of seeing him in his Captain America suit, it's strange. "Steve?" My bag slides off my shoulder onto the ground. "What are you doing here?" "I was in the city and I'd thought I'd stop by," he sheepishly explains. His eyes fall on the bag, now at my feet. "Are you going somewhere?" "Yeah, I'm going to Portland for a few days," I say while stepping aside so he can come in, rather then hover in the hallway. Adam looks over his shoulder and his smile falls into a look of contempt. "What's he doing here?" "Adam!" I scold harshly. "He's still living in your apartment?" Steve incredulously asks, unsurprisingly since it's been so many months. "Yeah, he's still hanging around," I tease Adam who rolls his eyes. "I think I should start charging him for renting out my couch, this place isn't cheap." "So, Portland?" "I have a promise I have to keep," I tell him softly. "For Phil?" "Yes. He asked me to do something for him there, and I won't break my promise. Not after what he did."  
"Fury wants me to report for testing this week." "That's great!" "You'll come back to base when you return?" "Sure," I tell him with a smile. "I'd love to watch you take Shield tests. Some of them are fun to watch." "Fun?" "Well," I chuckle lightly. "Fun for me, probably not for you." I poke his arm. "Though I'm sure you'll be fine." Steve blushes and looks down. "Luce," Adam loudly calls out to get my attention. "You have a flight to catch." I check my watch and silently curse. "Right!" I pick my bag up off the floor. "I'll see you in a few days Adam!" "Walk me out?" I add with a smile at Steve. "Of course." I close the door after us, and we make our way to the elevator. "You holding up alright?" I ask him softly. "Yeah, Tony wants us all to meet him at Stark tower next week. He says he has something to show us." "Really? What do you think it is?" "I don't know," he replies while shrugging. "Something expensive most likely." "True," I say while agreeing with him. The doors open into the lobby and we walk out onto the sidewalk together. "I'll see you in a few days?" "Sure," he says as he opens my car door for me. "I look forward to it," he softly murmurs. His soft tone surprises me; but by the time I look up at him, my door is closed and the driver is already pulling away from the curb into traffic. 

 

I stayed in Portland for a couple of days, it rained the whole time I was there, almost like the weather was as sad I was. Audrey took the news of Phil's death hard. She especially didn't react well when I told her we had already buried him, only a few hours after the battle. I transferred all his accounts and assets to her, as I know he'd want her to have them. She had no idea what type of work he did, only that he was a Shield agent. He saved her life, she told me the story, cried the whole way through it. She doesn't have much family so I stayed with her for a few days, for Coulson's sake. She grew warmer to me once I told her that I avenged him, she even recognized me from the news, one of the heroes. After I informed her that Coulson saved my life, she cried harder. I don't think she blamed me for his death, but after a while I couldn't take the grief anymore. I left her with one of her friends, and eagerly boarded an airplane to return to New York. Wanting nothing more than to get away from her sadness.  
Adam picks me up from the airport in my Corvette, if there's a scratch on it, I'll kill him. He's as cheerful as ever and talks amicably the whole drive home. My thoughts return to Ghost. I wonder where he is now? He's had over two weeks now with me gone to disappear. He could be anywhere in the world now, killing any target. I don't regret returning home, the threat of Loki needed Shield's full attention. I don't blame Fury for bringing me in either. But now I want my revenge. I need to get back out there and find him. "Adam," I begin slowly. "Yeah?" He replies without looking away from the road. "Do you want to make a deal?" He suspiciously glances over before returning his gaze to the interstate. "Is this a friends with benefits kind of deal? Because I could get behind that." "No!" I shout in agitation and a little embarrassment. "This is a I'll help you clear out the Yakuza in New York if you help me hunt someone down." He eyes me with keen interest, eyes showing doubtfulness. "I thought you didn't want to get involved with the Yakuza?"  
"I'm going to need help taking this guy out. I need someone at my back, who won't shy away from it." "Jesus Lucy, who is this guy you're after?" Adam finally breathes out. "It's Ghost. I'm not letting him get away." "The guy you hunted for half a year and didn't catch?" "Yes," I grit out through clenched teeth. "You really want to go back out there?" "I do," I tell him softly. "Why not ask your new super hero friends?" He honestly questions. I sigh, knowing how angry they'll be that I didn't ask them, but they don't understand. "They won't want to kill him. You'll let me," I answer softly. "So, I go with you around the world, hunting some crazy assassin?" I nod without speaking. "And in exchange you'll help destroy the Yakuza presence here?" "Do we have a deal?" "You've got yourself a very strange deal," he declares and we shake on it.  
"We can take care of the Yakuza tonight. They won't see us coming," I explain quickly. "But first I have to stop at Stark tower, Tony has something to show me," I say remembering what Steve told me. "The Avengers reuniting?" Adam teases as we finally enter the city. "I've tracked a string of deaths to Peru," I explain quickly to avoid his teasing. "I think Ghost is there, looking for something. We leave right after Tony's thing." "I get to come?" He sarcastically asks. "Yes. We'll already be in gear for the Yakuza, so it only makes sense." He shrugs but doesn't argue, thankfully.  
In my apartment, we each pack a bag of essentials. I have a few secret drops all over the world with cash, secure I.D's, and weapons. In case we need any of that. We each change into acceptable clothing to wear in Peru, and we arm up. Both of us will have pistols, various knives, and machetes on us at all times. I've learned all about the jungle from last time, so I'll be better prepared. I've also decided to pack a few sub machine guns that I keep in a hidden drawer in my closet. Ghost isn't going to outgun me, not this time. "Do we get to go meet the mighty heroes of New York now?" Adam brightly asks once I've placed my two bags on the counter. "If you're going to act like that you can wait in the car." "Oh no! I want to go!" He pouts and presses his hands together in mock prayer. "Fine, let's get this over with. We have a long night ahead of us."  
"Are you going to tell them where you're going?" Adam asks once we enter Stark tower. "No. So, keep your mouth shut," I snap at him. "Alright Luce, chill out." "Sorry I'm stressed out. I just want to get this over with." I twirl my Chitauri staff around in my fingers. I'm leaving it with the others. I wouldn't want anyone else to get their hands on it, especially Ghost. "Miss Temple," Jarvis' cool voice greets me. "The others are awaiting you in the main room. Please forgive Mr. Stark for the mess." "Woah," Adam breathes out in awe. "What was that?" "Tony's A.I. Now please behave yourself. I don't think Tony wanted guests and you're the worst kind of unannounced guest." He mock salutes me as the elevator doors slide open. "Aye Aye matey."  
"Lucy!" I hear Nat's voice from the other room. "You're late!" Clint adds in a similar tone. When we enter the room everyone's smiles drop off their faces. Clint, Nat, Bruce, Steve, Tony, and presumably Pepper Potts are sitting in the living room with champagne flutes, all dressed in nice clothes compared to my gear. "I can't stay long guys," I explain to them firmly. Nat's eyes travel over my clothes and bag slung over my shoulder, before narrowing. If anyone knows where I'm going she will. She's the one who told me to go after him, back on the Helicarrier, that I needed to get revenge. Steve's eyes zero in on Adam and narrow in dislike. "Here," I say while ignoring their gazes and holding out the staff to Tony. "What's this? I thought you wanted to keep it?" He doesn't take the staff from me, only stares at it in my outstretched hand. "I do want to keep it, but I want you to hold on to it for me, at least while I'm gone." "What is he doing here?" Steve asks in clear contempt. He's leaning forward in his seat, his glass emptied and set on an end table next to him. "She's leaving," Nat declares obviously. "You're going after Ghost." "Yes," I answer clearly and unabashfully.  
"Who is Ghost?" Tony asks after a shared look with Pepper. "An assassin," Clint answers thoughtfully. "A damn good one at that." "You need an assassin?" He asks in confusion. "I thought you three were all assassins," he says pointing to Nat, Clint, and I in turn, eyes widen in surprise. "I don't need him," I snap at Tony. "I'm going to kill him." "Fury took you off the mission," Steve points out. "Fury doesn't get a say in this decision," I tell them while tossing my Shield badge to Clint. "I'm going off book here, so keep that." "Lucy, are you sure?" He breathes out in a conflicted tone. "I've never been so positive of anything. I kept both my promises to Coulson. Now I need to keep one to myself." "Where are you tracking down this evil man?" Tony asks as a computer appears in front of him, his fingers already flying across the screen. "Maybe we can help, we are heroes after all, quite a talented group of people, especially me."  
"You don't want to get involved in this. Nat, you understand, don't you?" I ask her, my tone pleading. "Tony, she has to do this herself," she says picking up on my desperation. "Why is he here?" Steve repeats in the same tone. "I'm going with her mate," Adam answers cockily. "She doesn't want any of you to help her with this, only me." "Adam," I hiss in anger. All the others are staring at me with wide and offended eyes. "It's not like that," I backtrack quickly. "Adam's just being an idiot," I snap at him. "Like usual." "Then what is it?" Steve cuts in, his tone clearly offended.  
"This isn't a mission for heroes. This is a dirty," I sigh and try to think of the correct words to describe Ghost to them. "He's a monster. He killed four of my pilots, trained Shield agents. He would target innocent people I'd talk to in villages and he even shot a man I was buying fruit from. His blood sprayed all over me. He wasn't trying to kill me, though he could have." My voice becomes hard with anger. "He wants me to suffer and know that he's the one doing it." Pepper's hand is covering her mouth in horror. I feel a wave of guilt inside, but I force it down. I know she doesn't understand the dark underworld. "Now take the staff," I order in a commanding tone. "Because if I die out there and he gets his hands on it, he'll be nearly unstoppable and I can't live with myself if that happens." "Take it Tony," Bruce calls from his seat. Tony begrudgingly accepts the weapon from me, and with a press of a button, it's gone, hidden in the tower somewhere by him.  
"I called you all here to announce my plans for the tower," Tony explains softly after nodding at me. "I'm remaking it into Avenger's tower." He smiles proudly as a holographic blueprint appears on a screen in front of everyone. "Everyone will have their own rooms here I've created specifically for you and a state of the art training room, that will be modified for each specific Avenger's needs. I hope to have it done within a year." The others clap and Clint whistles and he bows dramatically, he's quite the stage presence. Adam leans forward to whisper in my ear, "I just got a response from my contact with the Yakuza. Our meeting has been set up in a small restaurant on Mott street. We have to be there in less than an hour." His voice was so low I know that I was the only one to hear him speak. I nod signifying I got the message. "Take our bags back to the car. I'll be down soon." He takes my bag from my shoulder, "Well I gotta take off," he dramatically calls out to the others. "It was an honor to meet the heroes of our fair city. Luce, I'll see you in the car."  
Once he's gone the others all turn to me once more, eyes locking in on me. "You trust him?" Clint suspiciously asks. "Yes," I answer firmly. He shrugs in disinterest but doesn't say anything else. "I could come with you," Nat offers loudly, enough to draw everyone's attention. "I wouldn't stop you from getting your revenge." "I know," I tell her softly. "But you're going to be needed at Shield. I don't even know how long I'll be gone." "Or if I'll come back," I add in a much softer tone. "You're going to come back," she replies firmly. "You can beat this guy Lucy, I know it." Tony holds out his hand expectantly. "Your watch." "Why?" I ask him in confusion. "Just give it to me," he adds impatiently. I unclip my watch from around my wrist and pass it off to him, wondering what he's going to do. We all watch as he hurries away into another room. "Here drink this," Pepper offers me a glass of champagne. "I think you'll need it." I smile gratefully and down it quickly. It's the best champagne I've ever had, I wish I could sit here and enjoy it with the others, simply celebrating our victory, rather than going back into the trenches.  
"I don't think you should go," Steve quietly says to me once I walk to his side. "You were shaky during the battle. What if you freeze up? Thor and I won't be there to guard your back." I know he's talking about how frightened I was, but this is different. I'm trained to do things like this, I thought alien invasions were out of my league. "Adam will be," I explain softly. "I know you don't like each other but I trust him, and there are few people I say that about." "I'd offer to go with you like Natasha did, but I'm guessing you'd refuse." I smile gratefully and wonder what Ghost would do if I arrived with the Avenger's in tow. "You're right I would. Though to see his expression when I arrived with all of you, would feel so good. Especially Bruce." Steve laughs, but I see worry lines around his eyes. Tony dances back into the room and clips my watch back on my wrist. "I connected you to my satellite. So, if you are ever in need, you can call from anywhere in the world. I'll answer," he reassures me. "Thank you," I reply appreciatively.  
My phone beeps loudly from my pocket. I fish it out and a few impatient texts from Adam awaiting me. If I don't leave now we're going to be late. "I have to go now," I explain while looking around the room. Nat steps forward and hugs me tightly, a rare display of affection from her. "We'll be waiting for you to come back." "Okay," I softly tell her. She leaves no room for if, or my possible failure and I love her for that. "It's not going to be quite as exciting as fighting off an alien invasion," Clint points out sarcastically. "But be careful non-the-less." "I will," I tell him with a firm shake of the hand. Bruce shakes my hand, with a frown on his lips. "Be safe." "Don't forget to call," Tony tells me in a motherly tone, which makes everyone laugh. "I mean it. If you need anything, you call. We're all a team now, and I protect my teammates." "I'll remember that when I need a new car," Clint points out loudly. "I promise to call if I'm in trouble Tony, thank you." I turn to Steve last, and he has a strange expression on his face, one I can't decipher. "Watch your back out there, Lucy. Come back to us." "I'll try," I softly tell him. He looks like he wants to say something else, but after a minute of silence I decide it's time to go. "Bye guys," I call out as I make my way to the elevator. "Try not to let the city get destroyed while I'm gone." I wave goodbye as the elevator doors close, blocking them from my sight.  
"You put a tracker in the watch didn't you," Nat questions as soon as the doors close, and she turns to Tony, with a dramatic raised eyebrow. "Of course he did," Pepper adds with an eye roll. "Why?" "Because like I said to her, she's our teammate and I protect my teammates. I won't actively spy on her, just check in on her location every once in awhile, see if she's alright." "Can you get satellite imaging from it?" Clint asks, though he already knows the answer. "Yes, but I won't use it unless we're all together or she needs help, deal?" "Deal," everyone answers in unison. "I also may or may not," he awkwardly adds. "Be able to use that satellite to get video of her from anywhere in the world. Stark tech," he bows dramatically. "You better hope she never finds out about that," Clint softly says once everyone falls silent. "She'll kill you," Nat agrees. "So, shall we see where our favorite little assassin is going?" He asks the group eagerly. "Her and her little boyfriend were whispering about something and I'd like to know what." "He's not her boyfriend," Steve cuts in quickly. Nat raises her delicate red eyebrows at him but says nothing. "He wishes he was," Clint points out with a chuckle. Tony pulls up a map, with a little red dot moving along the street. "There she is," he points it out. They watch the dot make stops and keep going, presumably with traffic. "She's in Chinatown," Pepper notices as the dot stops moving on Mott street. "The watch will also monitor heartrate, temperature, and oxygen levels of the user," Tony proudly states while watching the rates on the side of the map. "Any kind of medical information too." "I wonder why she's there," Bruce says while tapping his chin.  
Adam and I prepare our assault rifles for the ambush, as we wait in the rafters of the rundown restaurant. Climbing up them was not an easy task. "You ready?" I call out in a harsh whisper when I see lights approaching and he nods anxiously. Adam's contact set up a meeting with all the leaders of the Yakuza gang, though they don't know who they're meeting with. Tonight, we'll wipe them out, and I've arranged for it to look like a hit from a rival gang. I'm also going to send out an anonymous tip to the NYPD about their work in dealing prostitutes from Asia. Adam and I watch from above as a group of eight men sit around a table, talking in rapid Chinese. They're discussing how best to kill Adam actually, as well as anyone who helped him. Oh, they'll be sorry. They have about twelve guards patrolling inside and about as many outside. The moment we begin our attack, they'll all converge here and we can effectively end them. "Let's do this," Adam confidently replies to my question and we open fire, rapidly aiming to kill. Nobody in the room stands a chance against us. We cut through them with no effort, and when their reinforcements arrive we do the same thing to them, these men are vile. The lowest of the low, killers with no conscience and they sell women too. I don't feel bad about giving them what they deserve, in fact I take joy in it.  
Once we've cleaned up the scene and prepared it to make it look like a hit from a rival gang, we speed away in our car. I've arranged for a cargo plane to take us down to Peru, and there we will start tracking Ghost. Adam and I take turns sleeping in the cramped bay of the plane, one of us always on watch. It's mid-morning when we land, and fairly warm out. I thank our pilot once we're safely on the ground, bags in hand. "Thank you very much Sir," I call out in Spanish. He nods with a smile and waves us off. He's not looking for trouble from the Peruvian police, so Adam and I quickly get a car and leave. "Where are we starting?" Adam asks as I pull out a map that I've been working on, my writing is all over it, with attached photos and notes. "We need to go north, past Macchu Picchu. If my contacts are correct, he was headed that way." "Alright, city of the Incans, here we come." I watch the scenery from the window of our stolen jeep. "It's pretty down here isn't it," I comment offhandedly. "Yeah, I suppose if you like humid jungles." I laugh and kick my boots up on the dashboard. "I ran around the amazon for five months. You get used to it, trust me." "Fine, but if I get malaria you are so going to pay for my medical bills."  
We spend almost two months searching for any hints about Ghost and find none. He's merely up and disappeared. Thankfully Adam knows Spanish and we're able to split up and talk to people in search of information. "I saw a weird group of people going to some archeological site west of here," a local barman finally tells us. "Can you describe them?" I eagerly reply in Spanish. "Three white men, one looked dangerous," he gravely explains. "What did he look like?" "Dark hair, over 6'0, and he was armed. I saw a gun in his jacket when they came by. He was also with three women, two of them looked out of place. Like kidnapped Americans, the other was this mean Asian woman." "It has to be him," I tell Adam brightly. "Dark hair, tall, muscular, and armed. It has to be him." "When were they here?" "Less than an hour ago," he muses to himself. "I hope I helped." "You did thank you so much," I tell him and press some money into his hand and turn away quickly.  
"We need to hurry," I tell Adam while jogging back to the car. "I think we've got him now." Once he's in the passenger seat I press my foot to the floor and we shoot off down a dirt path, dust flying behind us. We stash the jeep in a thick forested area and take out our weapons. "Shoot to wound, Adam. I want Ghost to myself," I whisper over my shoulder. "Okay." We both freeze when we hear the sounds of squealing tires and fighting. "GO!" I shout and break into a sprint. I crash through foliage and skid to a stop when I see something that nearly makes me drop to the ground. It's impossible, my eyes must be deceiving me. "Lucy wait!" I hear Adam stop behind me, jaw dropping open. "Oh dear." "Coulson?" I ask in disbelief when his eyes fall on me. "Lucy?" He asks in a panicked tone. "How-what... I don't-," I stop talking and merely let my mouth drop open, my weapon falling to my side. "Hey Lucy," Ward awkwardly greets me. I look between them in shock. I recognize Melinda May behind them, also holding a gun in each hand, ah the mean Asian lady makes sense now. She has quite the resting bitch face, I love it. "Everybody put your weapons down," Coulson says after a horribly long period of silence. "We're all friends here. Camilla, Lucy is another Shield agent. And we need to confer privately. Just give us a minute." The woman in a camo outfit shrugs, and with a quick command orders her men to sweep the perimeter. "I'm confused," Adam whispers in my ear, without lowering his gun. "Didn't he die?" Ward and May are looking to Coulson who is staring at me with a similar expression to my own. "He did die," I state firmly, the memory sweeping back into my mind. "Right in front of me. Adam, go get the car. I need a second." He hesitates for a brief moment before disappearing into the branches behind us, his machete in hand.  
I slowly make my way up the crumbling steps of the temple, my boots heavy on my feet. Before Coulson speaks I've already reared my arm back and punched him in the jaw with a tight closed fist. "Ahh," he groans from where he falls onto the ground. "I probably deserved that," he reluctantly admits. "I buried you," I shout at him. "I mourned you with Audrey and you're fucking alive?!" He struggles to get to his feet, rubbing his bloodied mouth while he does so, the cuffs on his shirt tinted red with blood from his mouth. "It was above your clearance level," he blurts as if that excuses it, "and Fury agreed that I was what brought the Avengers together, so you couldn't know." "That's bullshit," I argue instantly. "I was your friend." "I'm sorry, Lucy. I really am." I can see he's telling the truth but I'm not happy about it. "And you!" I whirl around to face Grant. "You told me got assigned on some secret mission in Paris. And that you'd never work with anyone other than me." "He changed my mind. I thought you'd be taking time off after saving the world," he teases me. I cross my arms over my chest, feeling not at all amused, my jaw clenched tightly. "Right, I'll go check on the others," he quickly says to Coulson and disappears inside the pyramid to avoid my harsh gaze. "May," I greet cordially. "Lucy," she greets in the same tone.  
"Why are you here Lucy? Did you know a Shield team was out here?" Coulson questions me in a rather scrutinizing manner. "I'm here on personal business," I coolly explain, not at all liking his tone. "You and Adam?" He questions lightly, though his tone suggests teasing. "I thought you said that wasn't a thing." "It's not. He's here to help me, not that its any of your business." "You're after Ghost again," Coulson states in realization. "I thought Fury wanted you off the mission. "He did, or he does. I don't know." I sigh, as I remember his harsh scolding I received last time I brought it up. "He doesn't know I'm out here," I admit in a small voice, unable to lie about it to him.  
"He gave us all time to recuperate after the battle, but I couldn't stop thinking about you." His eyes are wide and wavering with tears, as he knows what's coming. "I went to Portland for you. I stayed for as long as I could. She's crushed by the way." "I know. But everyone has to believe I'm dead. You can't tell anyone," he orders me in a superior tone. "I understand, but aren't you lonely? Didn't you regret anything?" "Of course," he answers me softly. "But I understand my duty, just as you did when you joined up with the others to fight Loki. I saw all the footage; you guys were amazing." I laugh at his awestruck expression, my coldness thawing as we stand together on the stairs. "Thanks. It was terrifying, and I really don't know how I didn't die." "I did die," Coulson jokes awkwardly. "At least for a while. They say my heart stopped." "It did," I softly explain. "I was there when they called it. I was stuck under that beam. You saved my life, Loki would have killed me." "I did what any good agent would do," he says while brushing me off.  
"Now that you're here," he says while standing and brushing his suit off. "I want your professional opinion," he adds while holding his hand out for me. "On what?" "The 0-8-4 I'm here to investigate." My interest peaks and I accept his offer to help me back to my feet, if I'm here I may as well help. "May, my friend is bringing our car around can you keep an eye out for him?" I ask her before we enter the dark pyramid. "Sure," she answers and turns away from us to survey the surrounding area. "My team is a bit ah-," he awkwardly pauses. "Dysfunctional, so I apologize ahead of time." "Coulson, I saved the world with the Avengers. We recreated the world dysfunctional." He holds his hands up in surrender. "I did warn you." We walk into a larger chamber, the walls all engraved with Incan hieroglyphics. Ward stands in the center of the room arguing with a young girl with dark hair, and two others are crouched on the ground using familiar Shield tech I've seen before.  
"Everybody," Coulson calls out once he's cleared his throat. They all turn around and their eyes lock on me, the girl Ward was arguing with eyes' go round as saucers. "That's-," she gasps as she stares at me, unable to form words. "Agent Temple," a voice from the ground calls up excitedly. "I'm Doctor Jemma Simmons. Do you remember me?" "Of course," I answer her brightly, remembering the way she stitched up my arm. "It's nice to see you again." She beams down at the man next to her, who is also staring at me with wide eyes. "I told you I met her!" "As you all know this is Lucy," Coulson breaks up their chatter. "Yes, she's an Avenger. No, she's not going to answer your questions Skye," he adds with a harsh look at the star struck girl standing next to Ward. "Fitz, Simmons, I want her to look at our object here. Lucy might be able to help us before she leaves. I'm going to talk with the Comandante for a minute. Please don't touch anything, Skye."  
"Hi," I greet awkwardly. Jemma reaches out and shakes my hand and urges the man next to her to do the same. "I'm Agent Fitz," he stutters out. "Thank you for saving the world." I blush fiercely under their praise. "I didn't- uh I mean right, you're uh welcome." Ward is laughing into his hand, clearly enjoying himself. "Shut up," I hiss at him. "Thank god, Tony Stark is the one in the limelight," he tells me after moving aside so I could look at the object. "You would do terrible under the spotlight, media asking you questions." I ignore him and lean forward to look at the item. It's lodged deep into the wall, and it's glowing eerily. "It looks like a Hydra weapon from the 40's," I muse out loud to myself. "How do you know?" Fitz skeptically asks from behind me. "Because Shield collected them all and planned to use them to build modern ones with the tesseract before Loki showed up and ruined it all," I lightly explain as if it was obvious. "Loki? Is that the evil alien guy you fought in New York?" The girl, Skye, asks in excitement. "Yes," I answer her without turning around. "I think this may still have tesseract energy inside. You need to get this thing out of here. To the Fridge for destruction," I tell them once I step away from the wall. "It could be unstable and take down this whole area, if it's set off."  
"Lucy!" Adam's voice rings out from the outside. "Is that another Avenger?" Jemma squeaks out, eyes widening with hope. "No," Ward spits out, shaking his head at me. "It's her lame ex-boyfriend." "Just because he's a better shot than you, doesn't mean you should act like that," I mockingly call out to him. "He is not a better shot than me," Ward argues, taking up my bait. "I am," I boast proudly. "Natasha is, Clint certainly is." He rolls his eyes and gestures forward. "Better get back to whatever heroes do these days." He pauses, "what are you doing out here?" "Hunting someone," I answer and show him the picture I have. "Did you see this man when you were in town?" He takes it from me and peers at it in the light. "No, I'm sorry." "Did any of you?" I ask the other three, Jemma, Fitz, and I think Skye is her name. "No." "I don't think so." "I'm sorry." They all simultaneously answer. "Who is it?" Skye questions before I turn away. "A very dangerous man. If you do see him, tell Coulson and stay away," I order them firmly. "Lucy! I think I may have a lead," Adam calls out while walking into the pyramid. "Woah," he breathes out once inside the chamber, gazing at the crumbling walls. "Hello there Grant," he greets Ward with a smirk. "Don't even start," Ward cuts him off with a glare, really one of his only expressions.  
An explosion in the distance shakes the pyramid. Jemma practically falls into Adam and I before we set her straight. I hear the familiar sound of gunfire. Adam tosses me one of the assault rifles he had slung over his shoulder. "Finally, some action," he shouts over the explosion. He's grinning and I look back at stone-faced Ward and three extremely scared agents. "They aren't trained!" Ward shouts to me, answering my question before I've asked. "Stay behind me and Adam," I shout back. "We'll get you out of here safely." Another explosion rocks us backwards, my feet unsteady. Dust and dirt fall from the ceiling. "It must be rebels," Ward explains loudly. He grabs the 0-8-4 out of the wall, heaving it in his arms. The scientist Fitz, argues with Ward, who promptly ignores him. Once the object is in a black canvas bag he nods to me. "Lead the way Lucy!" "Stay close," I hear Ward tell the others, I suppose it must be his job to protect them.  
I leap out into the sunlight first, my gun already at my shoulder. There are hostile enemies all over the area, all armed with machine guns. Several cars are burning and destroyed, Adam's and my own included. "Son of a bitch," Adam shouts as he notices the same thing. "These assholes torched our car!" "Let's show them their mistake," I growl in return, before open firing, my aim far better than anyone else here. These rebels aren't trained like I am. The police force we encountered earlier are getting massacred. They're unorganized and sloppy, but Adam and I are moving forward dispatching anyone in our path. Ward and the others are crouched behind us, trying to avoid conflict, Ward holding a pistol in his hand. "Where's Coulson?" I shout behind me once we find cover behind a wooden hut. "I'll call him," Ward answer as he grabs his radio. "You guys stay here," I tell the others. "Leave this to us." I leap out from behind my cover and instantly roll forward to avoid a spray of bullets. These men are shooting to kill it seems, well it's their loss. I charge across the courtyard towards the nearest group of rebels. They shout angrily in Spanish, as I smash the end of my gun into their weak spots, drawing blood and knocking them out with a second hit. Adam is 30 feet away from me, doing something similar, all with a smile.  
Within a few minutes, all the rebels are either dead or unconscious at my feet. "Who is this woman, Phillip?" The Comandante asks as they approach, her lips twisted in dismay. "This is Agent Temple," he proudly states. "Well I suppose I should thank you Agent Temple," she sourly says. My eyes hover over her in confusion. She doesn't sound very happy with me saving her and her men's lives. "You should thank me," I return in a threatening tone. "Are you alright?" I question Coulson, who looks dirty but unharmed. "I'm fine Lucy, thanks for the help," he adds when May pulls up in a Shield SUV. "One of these men saw our guy boarding a plane," Adam tells me. "Where's the plane going?" I ask him, well aware that everyone around is listening to us. "Nepal." "We better get some snow pants then," I tell him with a bright smile. He groans and rubs the back of his neck in tiredness. He's sweaty and breathing hard from the fight still, I'm doing fine but I'm far better trained then he is. "I'll have to tell Fury you know," said Coulson awkwardly. "But you don't have to tell him where I'm going," I point out with a sly smile. "You are correct," he agrees with a nod to May. "Be careful Lucy," he adds worriedly. "Keep in touch Coulson. You know how to reach me." Instead of shaking his hand, I wrap him up in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're not dead. But you lie to me again, you'll wish you were." He chuckles and pats me on the back. "Me too, Lucy and I won't." I fist bump Ward, before joining Adam in the car. "Good luck with your team." "Good luck on your manhunt." We share a grin before he joins Agent May inside their plane, ready to return to the States. "It was nice meeting you two, and it was good to see you again Agent Simmons," I tell the others, who are huddled together near the hanger door, muttering to each other. "You as well, Agent Temple," Simmons replies with a bright smile. "What are the other Avengers like?" Skye bursts out when I turn around, clearly unable to let me walk away without asking at least a question. "We like to argue," I tell her before closing my car door, and Adam speeds off towards the airport.


	8. Chapter 8

We book passenger plane tickets to Nepal as soon as we reach the airport. We are assigned shitty seats in coach, and barely make it past security in time to reach the gate before the door to the plane is closed. Luckily the bags I have are equipped at getting around metal detectors, not that Peru is all that concerned with security. They wouldn't be able to find our weapons in the bags if they even knew they were there. Shield tech can fool nearly everything, that's why it was created, for spies to pass through airports without much of a problem. Once seated on the plane I start looking at a map and Adam falls asleep. It's a 22-hour flight, so we take turns napping in our cramped seats and when we're both awake we watch the terrible Spanish telenovela provided as the in-flight movie. At this point I dearly miss having my own jet and pilot. But when I think of that I remember that four of them died while working with me.

When we land, I see Nepal is not what I expected. Kathmandu, the capital city, is a bustling metro. I can tell that we're in Asia by the unique shape of the buildings' architecture, but it's different to any other country I've been to on the continent. It's actually far more beautiful in my opinion, the mountains in the distance are breathtaking and the city is clean. "Where do we begin?" I ignore Adam's question as I gaze around the city, my thoughts already spinning in my head. Ghost is surely here to eliminate a target, and he'd only be a few hours ahead of us, I hope. If I can figure out who his target is, I can get him before he strikes. It's cold here, only about 40 degrees out. Adam and I are both dressed for the South American jungle, and we look way out of place with our legs and arms exposed. I'm starting to shiver. "We need warmer clothes," I explain to Adam as we navigate the busy sidewalks. People are dressed in coats, and the woman in long dresses. "Lead the way," Adam murmurs as he moves out of the way of a large group of people. He doesn't speak Nepali, and I'm very rusty. So, communication in the shops is hard. Some of the workers understand the most basic English, others not at all. Finally, we find a man who speaks fluent Chinese, and I'm able to convince him to help us. Adam stands by awkwardly while we speak in rapid tones about what to where during this time of year. Once freshly clothed in more appropriate attire, we check into a nice hotel so that we're far more comfortable and begin to work on tracking Ghost down. 

Nearly a month passes as we search for any clues that Ghost could be here, what he's doing and where. The time goes by rather quickly as I spend my days out in high traffic areas asking passerby's if they've seen him. I tried looking for a possible target but had no luck. Everyone on the street looks at me like I'm crazy, but I know I'm merely determined. Ghost is out there somewhere and he's going to kill, that's what he always does. I know I can stop him, I'm one of the only people who can. I know him better than anyone else, I'm the only person that's ever come close to stopping him. I wake at sunrise every morning to begin searching and I don't go to sleep till very late at night. Adam is starting to get tired of it. He's never voiced his discontent, but I can tell that each morning he's even more unhappy than the previous day. I try to cheer him up with American food I found in high tourist areas, but even that doesn't help very much, only gives me small smiles in thanks.

One late night he finally cracks, I should have known it was coming from his sour mood. He's seated in the cushy armchair in the corner of my room, while I'm sitting on my bed. "Lucy," Adam finally snaps at me. I look up from the newspaper I've been scanning for information. "This guy is gone. Maybe we should just go home." I stare at him in surprise, I knew he was unhappy but I never thought he'd give up on me, that's why I asked him to come with. He was the one person I was sure wouldn't judge me for this. "I'm not going home," I reply stubbornly. "I can't." "Yes, you can," he pleads in a desperate higher pitched tone. I've never heard his voice like this. It's almost like something is wrong, like he's acting strange. "There's nothing you can say that will make me leave," I shout at him, my anger visible in my blue eyes, my hands clenched into fists. "I'm not going back till one of us is dead!" I watch as he throws the book he was reading onto the bed. His eyes are dark when they connect with mine, darker then I've ever seen them before. "I can't watch you obsess like this. It's like I don't know you anymore." With those words he leaves me alone in my room, with a loud slam of my door. 

I lean my head against the solid wood of the bed frame. All across the quilt of the bed is my research, it's everything I have and it's not much. I look over it and wonder to myself how I can do this alone? There's no way I'll survive. Adam can't leave like this. Without his help, I may never be successful, or I'll go mad before I have a chance. He's keeping me grounded like an anchor. The only connection I have to the outside world, the one thing that isn't connected to Ghost. I run my hands over my arms, which are covered in goosebumps and wonder what I'm supposed to do. I can't let this go, I know in my heart that either I kill Ghost or die trying. I look at myself in the fancy silver mirror hung on the wall. My curls are messy and I have dark bags beneath my eyes. I certainly don't look like myself, perhaps that's why Adam's so worried. He thinks I'm being unhealthy but I know it's only because I've been working so hard. I clean my face off with a wash cloth and instantly feel better, the rest of my appearance management is simple. The only thing I need to do now is convince him to stay and continue the mission with me. I slip my olive-green jacket over my shoulders and fluff my hair once more with my fingers. I know just how to convince him, I think to myself with a small smile. 

 

Tony leans back in his premier leather cushioned seat, twirling the sleek remote around in his fingers. Newly renamed Avengers Tower, is well under construction. Pepper is in Los Angeles at Stark headquarters catching up on some work, so he invited the team over for dinner. Mostly because he was bored, with nothing left to do now that all his suits were gone. The media has calmed down after everything that happened with the Mandarin. He's fully recovered from his surgery as well and he feels like a new person. Natasha is seated across from him, her legs tucked under herself as they watch Grown Ups on the massive TV. Bruce picked the movie, and he's laughing heartily at every scene. He likes happy comedies that don't stress him out at all. No big green rage machine today, which is probably for the best. Next to Natasha, Clint is tapping his phone with his thumbs, with the smallest of smiles on his lips. He's hardly looked up at the movie but he doesn't interrupt. The pair of them just go back from Japan, a mission supposedly. Steve is watching the movie with the same frown he always has on. Tony presumes it because he doesn't understand, but Natasha knows better, especially since she knows everything. Thor, though a part of their team, hasn't been heard from since leaving with Loki and the tesseract. And Lucy hasn't called since her ominous announcement of her manhunt. Jarvis provides everyone with drinks and popcorn, and the leftover pizza is already forgotten on the kitchen counter. 

Finally reaching his limit with the movie he hits the pause button, causing everyone to groan. "Put it back on," Nat orders without looking at him. "I'm bored," he announces to the group. "I assumed that's why you called us all here," Steve points out with a furrowed brow. "To watch the movie?" "Yes, and while the food and drinks have been great, I want to do something else." "What do you want from us, Stark?" Clint asks without looking up from his cell phone. Tony stands and stretches, his back popping in a few places. "Since none of you helped me fight off Mandarin, even though Pepper and I each almost died," he adds with a glare at each of those gathered. "Not even Thor returned, nor Lucy, though I did try to call her." The others shrug and mumble apologies, as each person was attending to their own matters and were too late to help. They were all concerned when everyone thought he was dead, though he doesn't believe them and teases them for their cruel behavior.

"We're the Avengers!" He exclaims loudly as he swigs his drink. "We're not boring." "I like boring," Bruce argues from his seat. "Of course, you do," Tony fires back at the scientist. "If things get exciting you might go crazy rage monster and destroy Harlem again." Bruce nods along with him, agreeing because that's exactly what would happen. He can't even step foot in Harlem, he feels too guilty for what happened. "We're Shield Agents," Nat points out for her, Clint, and now Steve. "We get enough exciting during the day, not all of us do nothing and get paid millions for it." Tony grins at her. "I can't help that I'm successful. I won't have you shame me." "I'm not shaming...Oh shut up." "Shall we see what our favorite missing member is up to?" Tony temps them with wiggling eyebrows. "Last time we looked she was in Chinatown, doing god knows what. She could be anywhere in the world by now." He watches interest grow in all their eyes and he knows he has them hooked, he's a great public speaker, very convincing as long as he knows his audience. Plus he's curious about where Lucy is. "I suppose that might be interesting," Nat admits, even though she knows how angry Lucy would be if she knew they were watching her. Nat doesn't want to be the one to tell her that they were able to do that.

"Delightful!" Tony shouts before listening to anyone else's objections, lest their minds change before he can be entertained. "Jarvis can you track Lucy's watch?" "Certainly sir," the voice coolly replies while the T.V. screen changes to a map of the world. "It appears Miss Temple is in Kathmandu." Steve's eyebrows knit together and he looks to the others. "Where is that?" "It is the capital city of Nepal," Jarvis answer. "Population 1.4 million-," "That's enough Jarvis," Tony cuts him off, not interested in any boring information about the city. "What is she doing there?" "Probably looking for that assassin," Bruce offers with his eyes on the map and the blinking red dot that signifies her location. "She's in a hotel," Clint notices when Tony zooms in on the geographical map with a quick movement of his fingers. "Should we get eyes on her?" He knowingly asks. "Yes," Clint and Steve answer at the same time and smile at each other. Tony quickly types some commands and he's hacked into the security footage of the hotel, it's laughably easy. They recognize Lucy as she purposefully walks through a hallway. "She looks tired," Nat comments as the camera shows her face. "She doesn't look injured," Steve hopefully replies. They watch as she stops at a door with the number 476 on it and knocks. They wait in silence along with Lucy, watching her shift on her feet. The white door opens and Tony switches the camera to another down the hall by typing in a few commands. 

"It's that guy, Adam." Clint tells them before the others could recognize him. The camera is now at Lucy's back, and Adam's face is taut with anger. "Yikes," Tony breathes out worriedly. "He doesn't look happy." "I wonder what happened," Steve's voice is laced with concern, not for Adam but for Lucy. He wants Lucy to come back. "Oh," Bruce breathes out in surprise and his cheeks color in embarrassment when Lucy removes her jacket, revealing her bare back, apparently she had nothing on underneath. It takes only a moment before Adam wraps his arms around her body and tugs her inside, his lips already locked on hers. "I did not see that coming," Nat softly comments, wondering what Lucy's thinking. "Maybe it's a plan," Clint doubtfully says. "I called it!" Tony fist pumps the air. "You said he wasn't her boyfriend," he playfully calls out to Steve, who gets up and leaves the room, fists tight at his sides. "What's wrong with him?" Tony asks in confusion after he walks away. "You're an idiot," Nat spits at him, as she understands what's going on. She doesn't miss much, certainly not the tension evident between Lucy and Steve. Clint nods to her, thinking along the same lines.

 

The following morning, I wake with the sun as usual. I slip back into my clothes and leave Adam still sleeping in the bed. He promised he'd stay, and that's what I wanted. I return to my own room to shower and wipe last night off of me, scrubbing my skin raw. Once clean, I dress for the day and set to work once I've retrieved a few copies of todays newspapers from the lobby. Adam enters my room after knocking and frowns when he sees I'm already at work. "Do you want to go on a tour or something?" He casually asks after a few minutes of watching me. "No, I'm busy," I explain without looking up. I don't see the dismay on his face, or how quickly it fades away into a darker look. "I'll go canvas the city then. I'll see if anyone has anything to say." I wave him off impatiently as I highlight small articles in the paper, my search continuing. 

For days this process repeats. Adam taking a renewed interest in the mission doesn't surprise me. I wonder if all along he wanted sex, and just waited for me to initiate it. Oh well, I wanted him to stay and this worked, so I suppose it was worth it. It's not like it's that big of a deal, sex is just sex. I doubt my mother would think along the same lines as me, but it doesn't matter. My virginity is long gone. Shield didn't want us trainees to have to worry about that. Adam goes out every day for hours, and each day he returns angrier than before. Sometimes he barely speaks to me, or when he does he brushes off my concern. I check my calendar, and realize we've been gone for over four months. Fury knows what I've done by now. I'm surprised he didn't send anyone to get me. Perhaps Coulson kept my secret and didn't reveal where I was going, though surely with Shield tech Fury could have found me by now. I'm still shocked that Coulson's alive. It's hard to take something like that in, especially when you see them die right in front of you. I know it's a good thing, a great thing even, but I'm suspicious about it. He was dead longer than a few seconds, I watched his dead body since I was stuck under that beam. I suppose I should ask him about it when I see him again, there's something far more to that mystery then what the official story is.

After another week of nothing my fingers ball up the newspaper and I toss it across the room, growling in frustration as I do so. There's nothing here that proves Ghost even came through the city. He can't know I'm on his trail, as I've never revealed myself. I refuse to believe he's that far ahead of me. I'm at a loss for what to do now. "Lucy!" Adam barges through door, eyes wild. Sweat gleams on his forehead and he's clutching something tightly to his chest. "I figured out Ghost's target." I leap to my feet, excitement bursting in my veins. "You did? Who?" Adam thrusts a file into my hands. I flip it open eagerly and find a picture of a handsome African man, named Kader. "He's a famous politician, who hardcore mountain climbs." Realization dawns on me about why we're in Nepal. "Mount Everest?" Adam nods, and I see his hands twitch unusually at his side. "Then that's where we're going," I tell him before hugging him tightly. "Thank you for finding this. I was almost ready to lose hope." He's rigid beneath me, not even returning my embrace. I don't give it a second thought before I quickly press my lips to his and start packing up my room. I hear him leave and presume he's off to do the same. Once everything is packed in respective bags, I meet Adam in the lobby. "I'll check out," I tell him with a bright smile. "Can you get us a car to take us closer to the mountain?" He nods and hurries through the revolving doors. I'm so happy that checkout is a breeze. I sign the bill without even looking at the amount. Not that it matters, I inherited all my family's money, on top of my regular payments at Shield. I can cover most things without worrying.

Adam listens to me list off things we'll need to track down this climber. According to his source, Kader has already begun climbing the mountain, so we'll have to catch up with him. It shouldn't be too hard, I passed rigorous physical Shield Agent tests. I'll be able to climb the mountain at a relatively fast pace. If I can fight aliens, I can do this. Thankfully Shield teaches all agents how to climb. I mean I have scaled skyscrapers in Hong Kong before. Once I've purchased what we need from the city, the cab driver agrees to take us to the airport. After we've boarded the very small plane that will take us to the Mountain, I relax in my seat. I'm getting closer, I can feel it. Perhaps this will finally be the end, a victory. Adam is a lifesaver in finding this information, I'm so lucky he chose to stay. It definitely made the sex worth it, perhaps Coulson was right and Adam does care more about me then I believed. The flight is short and very rocky, tossing us back and forth. Winds aren't terribly high, but in such a small plane it makes it rough. I'm glad I've crashed in enough helicopters and planes to be able to keep my stomach from rolling too much. Adam can't say the same, and he gets sick three times before we land, shoving off my attempts to comfort him without even a word. 

We spend a week acclimating to the high altitude, a must do for health reasons. We reside in a small cabin and Adam watches as I make plans. I transferred the money for the climb, which was more than I thought. It's going to cost me nearly 150,000 for the both of us to make the climb to track down Kader. I guess climbing isn't free. My savings have certainly taken a hit from my mission, but I can always build it back up. I know that money was for a rainy day and I constantly reassure myself that this is what I want, Ghost's body at my feet. I've packed us each bagpacks with below zero tents, walkie talkies, several tanks of oxygen with face masks, airtight goggles, ropes, harnesses, sleeping bags that retain heat, crampons to attach to my Shield boots, as well as our weapons, including a Shield axe that can help us climb. I've researched everything I can about climbing the mountain, including the trails we'll follow. I don't want a guide to take us up since it could get dangerous with the delicate nature of my mission. But I don't think Ghost would risk climbing the mountain, he'll wait for Kader to come back down but I need to find him before that. I want to use this politician as bait, to draw Ghost out before killing him. Once I'm sure we're ready, Adam and I take off for base camp.

The base camp is at 18,000 feet, so we can still breath the cold air freely, and it's crisp and fresh in my lungs. Other tents line the flat plane. The camp is lined with colored flags, some with writing, others representing countries from all over the world. I watch a young group of college students posing for pictures near the sign that says where we are and what altitude we're at. I can hear them laughing and telling jokes to each other. Their lives are so simple. They're probably young adults who on a whim decided they were going to climb the tallest mountain in the world, and their parents probably paid for them to do it. A life I never was able to have. Adam nudges my shoulder and motions for us to leave. I tear my eyes away from their celebration and look up the foreboding mountain. Clouds are obscuring most of it from my view. I swallow a lump in my throat and trudge through the packed snow, pushing down my anxiety. 

It doesn't take us very long to get to the infamous Khumbu Icefall. Some say it's one of the most dangerous parts of Everest to traverse, only behind the death zone up closer to the summit. It's early morning, the best time to cross as the cold air has kept all the ice frozen. The sun isn't even up yet, I can't even see without my lamp. Crossing at any other time, especially in late afternoon is incredibly dangerous and most deaths occur then when the ice thaws. My breath is coming out in white plumes as Adam and I stare at gaping hole before us. The only light we have is coming from headlamps attached to our hats. I clip a heavy-duty rope to my belt so I can cross first. "Lucy," Adam's shaky voice calls out before I place my first step on the steel ladder that crosses the gap. "We'll be okay Adam," I reassure him with a bright smile. I notice that he has a frown, he always has a frown lately. I can't see how deep the crevasse is, I don't even want to know how deep it is, actually. But I fought off an alien invasion, I can cross this easily. My first step is shaky, and my crampons clank against the metal. My fingers are wrapped so tightly around the safety rope, and my pulse is racing in my chest. It's a bad way to die if I fall. I take the ladder one ring at a time, not wishing to risk fate by moving faster. I'm bitter thinking about how Steve could probably leap across this and Thor can fly, lucky bastards. I feel sweet relief when I reach the thick packed snow on the other side of the crevasse. I watch Adam do the same thing, slower and far more unsteady than me. I clasp his hand when he reaches the final ring and I grin at him. "I told you we could do it!" He brushes past me without a word, continuing up the icy slope while adjusting his pack. I frown after him, wind blowing around me. I wonder what's his problem? I shake away my thoughts and hurry after him, not wanting to get left behind. 

It takes us a couple more days to get to Camp I at 19,900 ft. We sit with other climbers and listen as they talk about their lives. Most of them are professional mountaineers, who climb mountains for a living. They're shocked when I admit this is our first climb. Apparently, Everest isn't a beginner mountain, who knew? They don't recognize me thankfully, even though they discuss the battle of New York. I resist the urge to correct them when they only mention Thor, Tony, Steve, and Bruce. Why do people always forget about Clint, Nat, and I? We fought just as hard as the others did. 

I push us faster than the others so we get to Camp II before any of those people we talked to. I'm guessing this Kader has just left to get to Camp III based on a calculation of time tables. It's been cloudy every day, with light snowfall on and off. The altitude is higher than ever at 21,000 ft. above sea level. Adam and I have been using oxygen for days now. Since we didn't have time to properly acclimate to the altitude, we aren't as prepared for this as others. At night I'm slightly nauseous and my head pounds all day. But as a Shield agent I've been trained to work through pain, one of the things you learn in the academy is how to resist torture. So, a headache is a walk in the park compared to that. I know things can be much worse. One of the Sherpas recognized Kader in my photo. I'm lucky he's able to speak Chinese, and he tells me that he left for Camp III only four days ago. 

"Adam, let's go now. We should catch up with him in two days if we keep a fast pace." I lean down to pick up my backpack when he stops my arms, fingers tighter than I expected. "Let's stay here for a night and catch our breath. We need to rest Lucy. Four hours each night isn't enough to sustain us at this pace." His brown eyes show exhaustion. I can see bags under his eyes, and his cheeks are more gaunt than normal. I look over my shoulder at all the other members of the camp watching us. I grip his arms tightly with my gloved hands. "Adam," I softly begin. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine," he snaps angrily at me. "I want to stay here a night. That's all I'm asking." "Okay, we can stay. I'm sorry I'm pushing you." He doesn't say anything and he enters his tent, shutting me out. Maybe an extra night of sleep will be good for all of us. A group of Canadian climbers offer me some food in exchange for conversation. So, I spend a few hours chatting with them about the climb and Ontario, where I've spent quite a bit of time on missions. They're a friendly bunch, and I'm thankful for the food they've shared. I excuse myself to my tent and eagerly curl up in my insulated sleeping bag, shivering for warmth. 

The following morning, I wake before dawn as usual. I pack up my tent, attempting to stay quiet as others are still sleeping around me. I turn to rouse Adam as usual and stop abruptly when I see his tent is gone, only fresh untouched snow in its place. I search among the other tents, thinking maybe he's already up. "Is something wrong?" One of the men I spoke to yesterday asks in concern. "Adam?!" I shout as loud as I can. "That man you were with," a woman speaks up awkwardly. "Is he okay?" I demand while marching up to her, eyes narrowed. Her dark brown eyes drop down to the snow at our feet. "He left," she breathes out. "Last night after you went to sleep." I step back from her in shock, my jaw gaping open. "I told him not to!" She desperately says while shaking her head. "He looked strange. Like he was both sad and angry." I can't believe he left. He'd been acting abnormal, but I never thought he'd leave me on a mountain. I thought he'd be with me till the end of the line, I trusted him, I slept with him. I thought maybe he cared. "I'm sorry miss," one of the gathered men softly says as I blink tears out of my eyes. "It doesn't matter," I manage to get out. "I'm going to keep going. Thank you for your help." Without another word I sling my bag onto my shoulders and continue up the slope. 

The wind picks up as I continue my attempt to make it to Camp III. It's lonely without company, even if Adam was usually quiet. Now the only company I have is the blowing wind. I worriedly glance up at the clouds to the north, if that's a storm I'm in serious trouble. A blizzard would surely kill me, there's no way I could climb through it and their is little cover around. I forge ahead with renewed strength. My watch tells me I'm at 23,000 ft. above sea level. My face is completely covered by my oxygen mask and goggles. I constantly reassure myself by fingering the gun in my waistband. Even if I'm alone up here now, I'll catch up with Kader and use him as bait for Ghost. I've never gotten the name of a target before they've been eliminated. This will be the perfect set up, and then I'll finally be done with this mess. Perhaps I can go back to normal, or at least more normal Shield sanctioned missions. Though a small voice inside my head is telling me to take a break, a vacation. I keep moving up the mountain, determined to get to Camp III in less than two days.

A snap of ice alerts me to the presence of another person nearby. It could be another climber, but my training always has me prepared. My voice is muffled by my oxygen mask as I shout, "Who is there?" I glance nervously around, and my keen eyes spot men hiding behind ridges on either side of me, their own faces obscured by masks, and weapons in their hands. Adrenaline shoots through my veins as my heartbeat quickens. I'm surrounded by armed men and the only weapon I can reach is my Glock 26 handgun in my waistband. All my other firearms are tucked away in my bag, as I wasn't expecting any resistance. I charge forward in the direction of a cave I found on a map in case of emergency, surely this is one. If I can make it there, I can stand a chance otherwise I'm dead. Shots fire at me as soon as I move. I barely manage to avoid the bullets as they follow my steps. My mask makes it hard to run and the oxygen tank weighs me down but I somehow make it. I'm gasping for breaths as I duck into the opening of the cave. My gun is in my gloved hands and my finger is on the trigger as I wait for the hostile enemies to enter. At the first sign of movement I fire. From the groan I hear, I'm guessing I aimed true. I look behind me and see large frozen rocks piled together, I hope it'll make for decent cover. I leap behind it as fast as I can, my chest rising and falling rapidly as I try to catch my breath. My knees crack against the ice on the ground sending jarring pain up my legs. My only hope right now is to outlast them, but I'm guessing they're prepared.

Bullets snap against the rocks surrounding me as I curl up to make myself a smaller target. I hear ice cracking and wonder if they're ever going to run out of bullets. This team was waiting for me, they're prepared for anyone with my type of skills, clearly professionals. Somebody warned them, Ghost must have. But how did he know I was onto him? My eyes are drawn to my watch, which is glowing on my wrist and Tony's words from the night I left come back to me. 'If you are ever in need, you can call from anywhere in the world. I'll answer.' I tug my black insulated glove off and tap my watch quickly, fingers shaking from the extreme cold. I hear the line ringing as I cover my head with my hands. He's my only hope of getting out of this. 

 

Tony is sitting across from Bruce and Steve at a fancy steak house in Manhattan. Pepper is next to him tapping on her cell phone, no doubt texting a co-worker about something important that he should know about but doesn't. But she's a better CEO than he ever could be, especially now that he's full time Iron Man. The world doesn't need him as a businessman, they need him as a hero. The restaurant is busy and people have already taken a few pictures of them. Tony asked the waiter to have the manager clear them out so they can have privacy. He loves being famous, but sometimes he just wants to have a dinner with friends, especially since Bruce and Steve aren't as comfortable with the media. They're all picking at the appetizer he ordered, fresh bruschetta. Pepper is sipping on a glass of red wine, Steve has water, Bruce has a cup of coffee, and Tony has a half drank glass of whiskey in front of him that he's been nursing for awhile. All in all it's been a pretty quiet evening, the kind Pepper enjoys. 

"So, Pepper how did Tony manage to get a wonderful lady like yourself?" Bruce brightly asks, after the waiter walks away to place in their orders for the main entrée. "That's a great question," Steve agrees with a smile. "Uncalled for!" Tony objects instantly with a sideways glance at Pepper who is smirking. "That's a long story," Pepper explains after putting her phone away in her purse. "We have time," Steve says while ignoring Tony's look of betrayal. "This means war Captain," Tony jests in mock anger. "Hush Tony," Pepper scolds and tosses her long hair over her shoulder. "It's a nice story. Though at the beginning he was a bit of an asshole." Tony's phone starts to ring and he laughs at the impeccable timing. "Ah-ha saved by the bell. You can't start the story until I say so." "I could tell 12% of the story," she sings under her breath, ignoring the incredulous look she receives from him. He taps answer without looking at caller ID, eager to escape the conversation. "Hello?" He nearly jumps backward at the sound of gunfire echoing in the background, it eerily reminds him of battle, something that used to trigger his PTSD. Steve notices his alarm and straightens his back, his super hearing picking up on the sound coming form the speaker. "What's going on?" Tony covers his ear to block out the sounds of the restaurant, but he only hears more gunfire. 

Tony pulls the phone away and sees Lucy's name on the screen. "Get everybody quiet," he orders firmly to Bruce and Steve. They quickly stand as Tony gets imaging from the watch onto his phone. "Everybody quiet down!" Steve's voice is commanding and the room falls silent, people nervously watching him. "Stay quiet till we tell you it's alright to speak again," Bruce offers in a much kinder tone. A hush falls over the room as Tony pulls up imaging with a few quick clicks. Lucy's watch is programmed to show video and Tony projects it onto the table after shoving everything off it and the plates and glasses crash to the ground, shattering into pieces. "Lucy! Lucy! I'm here!" Tony frantically shouts back to her. She's crouched behind a rock formation, it's too dark to see what it is. Her eyes are obscured by goggles and her mouth is covered by a medical mask. "It's an oxygen tank," Bruce states softly to them, when he sees the tank attached to her bag. "Lucy can you breathe on your own?" Bruce shouts to her. "No!" Her voice returns, muffled by the mask. She inches onto her knees and they see a gun in her hands, a very small silver one. "Lucy, where are you?" Steve desperately shouts to her as she starts firing the gun. Several people gasp in the restaurant as the sounds of gunfire echo in the room. A few people even duck under their tables. 

After a moment she dives back down and not a second later, gunfire resumes around her, bullet casings falling around her. "I'm on Mount Everest," she shouts loudly after momentarily removing her mask and goggles, so they can see her face properly. Her skin is extremely pale, unhealthy looking, she looks like she's lost a lot of weight, which is saying something considering how skinny she already was. "I'm taking heavy fire-AH." Her scream echoes through the room and Pepper drops her glass from her hand and it shatters on the ground, soaking the carpet the same deep red of blood. Other people in the room gasp after she screams. Lucy falls backwards clutching her shoulder and they see blood spray behind her onto the white snowy ground. "LUCY!" Steve shouts in horror as she groans, clearly in pain. A pair of legs comes around the rock ledge she's crouched behind, all they can see is boots and dark pants. Bruce opens his mouth to warn her but she's already striking out with her legs, knocking him onto the ground with her. They watch as she wraps her oxygen tank cord around his throat and pulls tightly. Her face is twisted in pain as he attempts to pry her hands away, but she has a death grip. "Who sent you? Was it Ghost?" She snarls in the most dangerous voice any of them had ever heard. "No," the man gasps out, his legs uselessly kicking the ice. "Then who was it?" She demands as more gunfire blasts around them, shell casings clattering around their bodies. "Tell me and I'll let you go." "It was your boyfriend," he coughs out. "Made a deal with Ghost back in the city. Your boyfriend sold you and left you to die." The look on Lucy's face breaks all their hearts, a look of betrayal. "You're lying! Adam wouldn't do that," she gasps out, eyes shaking with tears. "I'm not! I told you what you wanted, now let me go!" He growls and struggles against her hold. Without any emotion she snaps his neck with the cord. Pepper gasps in horror and Tony covers his open mouth with a hand, surprised by the violent action. "Tony," her voice breaks up their thoughts. "Can you hear me?" Steve can tell she's crying, even through the gunfire and shouting people in the background. 

Tony straightens in his seat and attempts to compose himself. "I'm here Lucy, with Bruce and Steve. What can we do?" "Fire a missile at the mountain," she orders. "I'm at 22,562 ft. on the southern side of the mountain." "That will kill you!" Tony argues with her as everyone stares on silently, unsure of what to say. "I won't be taken alive.," she calmly states. "I'll die before I let that happen, even if I have to do it myself. I'm semi-protected by the cave. I have a fighting chance with an avalanche. Without it I'm dead." She fires with the dead man's gun expertly, even with a wounded arm. "You said if I was in need, you'd answer!" She shouts through her mask, sucking in deep breaths. "I'm in ne-," she's cut off by another man hitting her from behind. At first Bruce thinks she's been knocked out from the blow, but just as quickly she's slashing out at her attacker with piece of rope with something tied on the end of it. "Tony what do we do?" Pepper asks in a small voice, eyes darting between him and Lucy's fight. "You have a missile silo nearby that could be there in a blink of an eye." Tony's torn, he doesn't know what to do, but he remembers being stuck in a cave in the desert. Nobody was there to help him, and now he has a chance to help someone else through their hardships. "Rhodey is in Mumbai for some annual U.N.- thingy. He can get to her location faster than anyone and hopefully he can find her while we are on the way." "Do it," Steve agrees, after he tears his eyes away from the video feed. Bruce bites his lip in uncertainty. "What about the rest of the people on the mountain?" Tony hesitates but Lucy screaming decides for him. "We can't watch her die," he plainly states before nodding to Pepper. 

Lucy is pinned by two men and she's struggling against them, kicking her legs and squirming. She's groaning and crying from the stress. "Now sweetheart," one man with a gravelly voice speaks up. "We're supposed to bring you in alive, but they never said anything about having some fun with you before we bring you in." Bruce covers his face with his hands, attempting to calm himself down. He can't believe they have to watch this, nobody deserves this, least of all Lucy. He has to remember that he's not the only monster in this world. Pepper reaches out and rests a comforting hand on his arm as Steve clenches his fists and jaw tight with anger as he watches them hold Lucy's struggling body down. "Over my dead body," Lucy snarls in return before freeing her leg from his grip and smashing her knee into his face. "Don't play hard to get," the other one says with a chuckle. His laugh dies with him when Lucy smashes his head against the rocks she's using as cover, they watch the light leave his eyes along with the trail of blood on the rock. "Tony," her voice cracks and Steve knows she's barely keeping it together. He hasn't seen her so emotional since she told him about her family. "I can't do this much longer. They're going to overpower me." "Hold on Lucy," Steve orders her instantly. "We're working on it." "Steve, if I die-," "You're not dying," Tony cuts her off. "If I do. Find Adam and make him pay." "I will," Steve vows, unable to say no to anything she asks. "But you're going to come back. Okay? We're going to come get you." She doesn't say anything in return, merely checks the ammunition on a gun one of the hostiles had. 

"Rhodey is on his way Lucy," Tony informs her after a few text messages from Pepper to James. "A small missile, undetectable by all technology is going to hit the mountain 700 ft. above you. There are no people detectable from satellite imaging," he informs Bruce before he misunderstands him. "Other than the hostile force around your location. You need to find some way to keep them out of the cave when the missile hits or they'll be stuck in there with you." "I have a really stupid idea," she grounds out after a minute of silence. "If you think it will work do it!" Steve's clenching his fists on top of the table. By now the restaurant had been cleared out so no one knows what's going on. The only people inside are the four of them. Bruce texted Nat and Clint, but they're on a mission in Ecuador and haven't answered him. They watch as she detaches her oxygen tank. Her breathing is short and her words come out in small gasps. "I'm- going -to throw- this -and -shoot -it." She takes a sharp intake of breath. "It will explode-, blocking- ent-ry into- the cave." Another breath, and she's starting to look even more out of color, making Bruce worry even more. "The- only thing is- I- won't be- able- to- leave -either. -And I- -only ha-ave two -more tanks- in- my -pack that- -last ab-out -four -hours each-," she informs them while gasping. "Ad-am took- the others -with them whe-en he-he le-eft." "You'll be out of there by then Lucy," Steve reassures her after a nod from Tony. "I promise you." They watch in silence as she hurls the oxygen tank over the outcropping, somehow managing to get it far enough away with her injuries and she shoots it with precision. The explosion knocks her off her feet, and the video feed cuts in and out. 

"Lucy?" Bruce calls out as the camera flickers so much they can't see anything. "Are you still with us?" She shifts under some rubble, and eventually the camera comes back into focus, the cave is now significantly darker. She's digging through her bag and reattaching a new oxygen tank to her mask. "I'm alive," she groans out, and she sucks in a few deep breaths. "How injured are you?" Steve asks in concern. "Gunshot wound to the shoulder, possible concussion, at least two broken ribs, and probably mild AMS," she lists off as she leans back against some rocks. "Mountain sickness," Bruce clarifies before the others can ask. "She needs a doctor before those symptoms get worse. Lucy, how's your wound?" She shrugs and rubs the top of her face. Her eyes are red and tears stream down her red cheeks. "I've dealt with worse. I can stop the bleeding I think." "Good," Bruce agrees and runs his hands through his hair. "I'm not a doctor, at least not medically, but you need to stay awake. Your concussion is really what concerns me. Do you understand?" "Yes," she grits out as no doubt the missile makes impact shaking the entire mountain. Dust and debris fall from the ceiling above her, and she quickly covers her head with her arms, but nothing falls that is large enough to cause her harm. The roar of the avalanche can be heard through the watch. Lucy is looking towards the former entry of the cave, eye wide in fear. 

Now that Lucy is at least out of harms way, the group quickly returns to Avengers Tower. Lucy is now visible on the T.V. screen so Bruce can watch her vital signs. "Bruce and Pepper are going to stay on the line with you," Steve explains to Lucy. "Tony and I are going to meet you at the nearest hospital after you're retrieved, unless you're still on the mountain, then we'll come get you there." She nods, grimacing while holding extra clothes to her wound, but Bruce assures them with the cold temperatures blood flow will be slow, which is really good for her injuries. "We'll see you soon," Tony tells her while they board a helicopter to take them to the private airfield he owns outside of the city. "Will we get there in time?" Steve asks Tony, who is already suited up as Iron Man. "Nepal is a long way away." "I built this plane myself," Tony scoffs over his shoulder. "We'll get there with plenty of time to spare. Better hang on Captain." Steve lowers himself into the copilot's seat next to Tony, and fastens himself in, just as they shoot off towards the horizon, faster then anything with Stark tech. 

"Lucy you still with us?" Bruce's constant voice keeps me from closing my eyes. "Yeah, I'm here," I cough out miserably, my whole body is throbbing in pain. "Tony and Steve are on their way and James Rhodes has just landed outside the cave. He'll start clearing rubble to get to you." I look towards the massive cave in, and I suddenly doubt my plan. Is this how I die? Bleeding to death in a small cave all alone? "Bruce?" "Yes?" "Why do you think he did it?" "Who?" "Adam," I choke out in a sob. He arranged for my death and I have no idea why. There's a horrible moment of silence before he answers. "I don't know. He won't get away with it though. Nat and Clint are on their way here so they'll be here when you get here too. I'm sure if anyone can find him they can." I wish I could talk to Coulson, but Bruce would never let me hang up, he's too concerned, which is justified considering I'm bleeding out in a cave in on the tallest mountain in the world. If I survive I'll call him the first moment I can. Maybe he'll be able to help me understand what happened, where I went wrong. Because I sure don't. I truly thought he cared about me, how wrong I was. "How much oxygen do you have?" I look down at my only tank left, the empty ones tossed aside, by the bodies of the men I killed. The red lever is over halfway to empty. "Less than two hours," I answer him with a cough, that burns my chest. My broken ribs are making it difficult to move. 

"I'm so tired, Bruce," I murmur. "Stay with us Lucy!" Pepper's voice cracks through my watch. "Tell me something, anything to keep you awake," she blurts out, as it's the only thing she can think of. "When I was a kid, I was scared of spiders. I still am actually," I amend as I remember the last time I found one in my apartment. "I think I was like 7 when this happened. So, I was in my room playing with this awesome Barbie and the Nutcracker playset I'd gotten for Christmas, right? And this monstrous spider crawled out from under my bed. It was bigger than my hand, a tarantula." "That must have been awful," Pepper sympathetically says, watching Lucy's vital signs. "I screamed as loud as I could and ran to my door, but it wouldn't open." "Why not?" Bruce asks curiously, glad Lucy was keeping her eyes open. He shoots Pepper a thumbs up for her idea. "My brother and placed a chair under the door handle so I couldn't move it. I started to cry, and I mean hysterically cry. The spider was climbing over my carpet quickly. I watched in horror as it scurried over my dolls and other toys. When it came closer I started to scream. Honestly it was a scream like to this day I don't think I could replicate. You would've thought I was being kidnaped or murdered right there in my room." I chuckle at the memory, about how tremendously scared I was, my ribs burning in protest. The funny thing is I was more scared that day then I was during the invasion or even my first undercover mission. But I suppose growing up and Shield training helped me get through all that. 

"So, what happened Lucy?" Pepper asks after I'd fallen worriedly silent. I strain to sit up, my entire body crying out in protest. "My grandpa heard me screaming from the backyard. He rushed into the house to find my brother laughing outside my blocked door, me trapped inside, banging and screaming. He opened the door and I fell into his arms. I remember him checking me for injuries, his eyes were so frantic. I finally managed to explain that there was a spider and I couldn't get out of my room, and oh," I laugh and clutch my injured side. "He was so mad at Luke. I thought he was going to explode," I explain with a painful chuckle. "Luke had borrowed the spider from the neighbor boy," I trail off with a frown. "What was his name?" "Oh!" I exclaim eagerly when I remember. "His name was Dylan and he was a rotten little monster in school. Grandpa passed me off to my grandma who attempted to calm me down, and Luke put the tarantula back into its cage. I don't think my Grandpa ever yelled at us like he did that day at Luke. He was in so much trouble, not that I never got him back," I cheekily reply. "But that's what siblings do, I suppose." "I don't have any siblings but I'm sure you taught your brother quite a lesson for what he did to you," Bruce offers as he checks the progress on the clearing of the rubble. "Many times," I breathe out with a smile, leaning my head against the rocks. I picture Luke sitting next to me, and it makes me feel warm again. I can't even open my eyes, and my arm holding my wound drops to my side. 

"Lucy?" Bruce shouts in panic when her bundle of clothes falls onto the ground. "She's unconscious," Pepper says with a glance at her vitals on the other screen. "Jarvis where the hell are Tony and Steve?" "Almost there Ms. Potts. They entered Nepali airspace a few minutes ago." "Tell them to hurry!" Bruce orders frantically. "Without pressure on that wound she'll die. She's already lost a lot of blood." "I'll inform Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers," Jarvis coolly replies, though he understands the urgency. "What about the cold weather?" She asks Bruce quickly, thinking back to the little first aid she knows. "That can only help for so long, she'll go into hypothermia and it would only take a few minutes for her heart to stop." "Rhodey?" Pepper calls into her phone after dialing his number. "Pepper where is this backup? There's a lot of rubble here." "They're close but you need to get through there now! Lucy isn't responding anymore." "I'm doing everything I can out here," he quickly replies. "Do more!" He grunts after tossing away a boulder, a large pile already started behind him. "Here comes Tony now. I hope he has a plan for this," Rhodey answers her. "Jarvis patch me into Tony's suit," she shouts indignantly. "Right away Ms. Potts."

"Pepper," Tony's face appears on her screen. "What's the situation?" "Lucy isn't responding anymore, we think she's unconscious. You need to get in there now!" His brow furrows together, unsure of how to proceed. "She'll die Tony," Bruce adds. "Rhodey, Captian, Captain, Rhodey," he says doing a quick introduction for the two. "What should we do?" Steve paces back and forth, his eyes on the massive pile rocks and snow blocking his way to Lucy. "Can you blast through it?" He asks, thinking of the way Stark cut through the aliens. "Lucy could get hurt," Tony points out. "You don't have much of a choice," Bruce calls out. "She's losing blood and she's almost out of oxygen. Just do it." "You heard the doctor," Tony shrugs and begins firing his repulsors along with Rhodey. They begin to make more progress when they use their lasers to cut through large amounts of rock. "I can see red light from inside the cave!" Pepper cries out in delight, clutching her phone to her ear with white knuckles. "You're almost through!" Rocks fall out of the way, leaving a hole about 3 feet wide and 5 feet tall. "Cap," Tony calls with a glance over his shoulder. "Can you get through there?" "Yes," Steve answers without hesitation, the bottom half of his face obscured by an oxygen mask. He leaps over debris and through the opening created for him, his Shield on his back. 

Tony and James stand outside, well aware that hostile forces could potentially be in the area. Tony guesses they were all killed by the avalanche, crushed far beneath his feet. It's what they deserve for attacking Lucy like that. Steve is thankful for the oxygen mask protecting his lungs from the dust and debris in the cave. He uses his shield to push aside rocks to clear a path for himself through the debris inside the cave. "Lucy?" In the dim light he recognizes the outcropping from the video. He finds Lucy behind it, propped up slightly against a wall. Her eyes are closed and she doesn't respond to his calls. He ignores the bodies of the men she killed while attacking her as he kneels down at her side. He removes his own oxygen and attaches it to her face. She needs it more then he does. Then, in one quick motion he scoops her up into his arms. One locked under her knees, and the other supporting her head. She's limp in his arms, not even stirring as he hurries out of the cave. Tony hurries over to him when he exits the cave. "She's unconscious," Steve explains and together all three of them get back on the plane, Steve not wishing to set her down. He wants to hold her till she wakes up. "I received medical training in the army," Rhodey calls out after Tony takes off. "I'll be able to help." Steve reluctantly sets her down and steps back and out of the way. 

Rhodey steps out of his armor, so he can better assess his patient. "Do you have steady hands?" He asks Steve, looking at him expectantly. "I don't know," he answers with a deep frown. "That's okay. You just need to hold her down if she wakes up. I'm going to stitch the wound closed on her arm, it is the most pressing concern." Steve nods and kneels on the other side of him. Rhodey is very careful not to disrupt the oxygen as he slowly peels off the outermost layer of her clothes. "I think the bullet went straight through," he murmurs. "That's good." Steve watches as blood becomes more visible as layers are removed, her skin stained bright red with it. She looks so pale, so small. She must have lost twenty pounds since he last saw her. He'd guess she'd be maybe a hundred pounds soaking wet. Finally, when she's only in a tank top that's pushed aside, the wound is stitched closed by Rhodey's steady hand. Lucy doesn't wake at all, though her eyes flutter briefly and Steve brushes her tangled blonde curls away from her dirty face. Once finished Rhodey wipes his bloody hands on his jeans, stepping back from Steve and Lucy. "She'll need a blood transfusion when we get to a hospital. A doctor will worry about her other injuries as they are beyond my skills." "We're still some ways out," Tony calls from the cockpit. "Is she stable?" "For now, yes." "Then let's get home, a doctor is already waiting with Bruce and Pepper."


	9. Chapter 9

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. The steady rhythm of machines is the first thing I hear when I wake up. My eyelids are heavy as I force them open, and bright light burns into my eyes. Everything is fuzzy and I can't make out the shapes around me. The constant humming and beeping of machines is all I hear. I roll my head to the right side and an IV comes into view, along with other medical equipment. I realize I'm hooked up to these machines. Panic shoots through me and I reach a sore arm over to tear it out of my veins. At that moment I recognize that I have a breathing tube in my nose. I don't recognize my surroundings, and my heart starts beating faster as I begin to panic, causing one of the machines to beep angrily. Where am I? Was I taken? I hear a commotion in the hallway and a figure in a white doctor's coat staggers to a stop when his eyes fall on me. "You're awake!" He declares in a fascinated tone. "How do you feel?" My fingers are still locked around the IV in my arm as I gaze upon the man suspiciously, gauging him as either an ally or enemy. I finally find my voice, "Where am I? Who are you?" He composes himself by running a hand through his thick black hair. "I'm Doctor Jessen," he kindly responds, as he looks at the machines next to me. "You're in Avengers Tower, in the new medical wing. I'll page the others now. Please stay in bed," I relax at his words now that I remember that Tony was coming to get me when I fell unconscious. With those words he sweeps quickly from the room. 

Unfortunately, I don't have a mirror, so I can't fully assess the damage I've done to myself. But I know I was shot and a mountain was dropped on me from the missile, so chances are not good. I'm sore and in pain. I have bandages around my shoulder and below my breasts. The sharp pain in my sides confirms damaged ribs, likely fractured. I reach a hand to touch my face and let out a large sigh of relief when I find everything is in place. It's always been my worst fear to wake up completely disfigured and out of a job. A spy's best feature are their faces and ability to lie. I don't even know what I would do. I've been trained to be a spy, an assassin. I truly have no other skills.

"Lucy!" A voice erupts from the hall, one I recognize. Tony skids to a stop in the doorway, he's huffing and clearly out of breath. He's also in a robe and Iron Man styled pajama pants with little flying men every few inches from each other. I strain to sit up against the pillows and he rushes forward. "I'm so glad you're awake. Clint was supposed to be sitting with you," he adds in disgruntlement. "He must have run off." "I don't remember getting here," I murmur uncertainly. "You were unconscious," he clarifies gently. "You haven't been awake since before we got to you on the mountain." I rest my head against the pillow, thinking back to what I remember, Pepper was talking to me. I remember she was trying to keep me focused on her. "I was in the cave, yes?" He nods once and moves across the room to sit in an empty chair next to my bed. "How did you get there in time? I was so sure I was going to die in that dark cave." "I'm Iron Man," he cheekily plays off, the same way he said it when the media asked him if he was involved with the flying metal man, dashing smirk and all. "I always have a trick up my sleeve." "How long have I been here?" "Two weeks as of yesterday," he grimly replies. "We were all worried about you." "Was I in a coma?" I question softly. "Medically induced," he soothes me. "Where is everyone else?" "They're all asleep. It's four in the morning right now. I'll have Jarvis wake them up." "You don't have to do that," I object instantly, not wishing to disturb everyone, especially not for me. "Everyone will want to know that you're alright," he reassures me, leaving no room for any of my arguments. "We've all been waiting for you to wake up, no way will they miss this. Jarvis," he calls out. "Wake up everyone and tell them to come to medical, and find Legolas too, he's supposed to be here." 

He fusses over the heartrate monitor, unplugging it and tugging at the wires inside. I merely watch him in silence, my neck sore when I move it around too much, probably from sleeping for so long. Bruce is the first person to enter the room, tiredly rubbing his eyes. He's also in pajamas, just blue plaid sweats and an old t-shirt. "Lucy, it's so good to see you awake," he greets me with a smile. "Thank you, Bruce, you barely look functional." He laughs and agrees. "I thought Jarvis was a dream when he woke me up." Clint ducks into the room next, fully dressed with a cup of coffee in his hand. "You had to wake up when I left the room huh?" He teases me with a playful glare. "Sorry, you know how I like to be dramatic," I sass him in return, watching his smile grow. "Nice jammies Stark," Clint comments sarcastically. "Thank you," he replies without any venom. He's still fiddling with the wires on the machine. "You're not going to electrocute me, are you?" I ask him worriedly as those wires are connected to me. "Probably not," he replies uninterestedly. Lastly, Nat and Steve enter the room together. Nat's red curls are a mess and she's wearing shorts and a tank top, similar to what I normally wear to bed. Steve's wearing a plain white t-shirt with black sweats, one's I recognize from the day I took him shopping so long ago. "Oh, Lucy, you're awake," Steve brightly blurts as soon as his eyes lock on mine. "How do you feel?" "Rough," I answer him honestly. "Well you look great," Nat replies with a roguish grin.

"I don't remember much after the bomb I set off. Can anyone fill me in?" I question, my fingers playing with the sheet on the bed. "Tony sent the missile like you asked," Bruce answers before anyone else. "Then Tony's friend James Rhodes came to clear rubble, and Steve and Tony met him there. You were unconscious when they got to you." "It was a really close call Lucy," Nat speaks up from the foot of my bed. "Doctor said you wouldn't have lasted much longer." I look away from their concerned expressions. I want more than anything to be home, away from prying eyes. But that's when I remember my apartments compromised now. By Adam. I thought he was my friend. That he cared about me. "Did you find him?" I ask in a hard voice, struggling to keep it strong. But I can already feel tears burning in my eyes. His betrayal feels like a burning knife in my chest. "Find who?" Steve asks me after sharing a glance with the others. "Adam," I answer and his name leaves a bad taste in my mouth. "No, he's disappeared," Clint responds softly. "Tony, please find him. I want to know why he did it," my voice cracks and I hate that I sound so weak. "My servers are looking for him everywhere. If he turns up near any type of technology I'll know about it." "I've sent word to my contacts," Nat explains with a small smile. "Once the underworld knows that the Avengers are looking for him, he won't be safe anywhere." I nod, not trusting myself to speak again, my eyes are burning, but I will not let myself cry in front of everyone, not today. I'm torn up thinking about what he did, selling me to Ghost like that, like I was nothing. After everything we went through together, I'll never understand why he did it. 

"Doc said you should be up and about in no time," Steve cheerfully changes the subject, which I'm grateful for. "I'll have to report in for disciplinary actions," I tell them with a groan. Fury is going to kick my ass for running off like I did. I may even lose my job. "I took care of that," Tony cuts in with a triumphant smirk. "I told Fury that unless he wished to find a new consultant that he would leave it alone." "And he fell for that?" Nat asks sarcastically, while cocking her head to the side. "Sure did." "I suppose I owe you guys thanks for coming to get me." "It was nothing," Tony shrugs it off. "But next time a mad man attacks my home with a missiles and almost kills Pepper, the president, and I, please help out." "Done," I agree with the others, I remember seeing the end of that on the news while I was in Nepal. I thought the others would help, that's why I didn't come back, though I suppose I should have. I would have had a better time fighting off terrorists then climbing the mountain. "You guys should go back to bed," I tell them as they all yawn and rub their eyes. "I'll be okay in here." "I'll stay," Nat volunteers before anyone else even has a chance to speak up. "We'll see you girls in the morning," Bruce awkwardly mutters as the others leave the room, glancing behind them as they go.

"Tell me how you really feel," she says as she sinks into the chair by the bed, after the doctor checks me over and gives me more pain medication in my IV. "I know you Lucy. You're not okay." Her green eyes are unwavering and they hold mine in place. "I don't know why he did it," I sob out, finally letting my tears fall. "I thought he cared about me." "Oh Lucy," she breathes out, watching me sadly. "I'm sorry." She clasps my hand on top of the bedsheets, her hands warm on my cold ones. "You're so much better than him, we'll find him I promise you." Her expression hardens into a dangerous one. "And we'll make him pay." I nod and attempt to stop the tears from falling from my eyes. "We're the Avengers, if we can stop a psycho Asgardian, we can find a lowlife mercenary." "Okay," I relent and watch her smile spread into a grin. "Either Tony will find him or my contacts will." She clicks on a TV and kicks her feet up next to my hips. After a minute of arguing over what to watch, she wins and we watch Sex and the City.

I fall asleep after a couple of episodes, unable to keep my eyes open. When I wake back up Nat is gone and Steve is reading a newspaper next to me, the headline is something about War Machine fighting in the Middle East. "Hey," he greets with a lazy smile. "Hi," I greet in return. "Do you want some breakfast?" My stomach grumbles at the prospect of food. "Sure." He sets the paper aside with a bright smile on his face. "I'll go get you some," he says while getting up. "No," I object quickly. "I'd love to get out of this room. Can we go out?" He pauses, his lips turned into a frown. "I don't think you're supposed to leave." "C'mon Steve," I pout. "I've been in this bed for over two weeks. I've been in worse shape before." He shifts back and forth on his feet, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "The Doc said you're not healed yet. I don't think we should risk it." I shove the covers off my legs and tug the IV out of my arm, which causes him to object in shock. "Lucy, be reasonable." "I don't like to sit still Steve," I tell him with a smile. "Did anybody bring me any clothes?" I question while crossing my arms over the hospital gown. "Uh," he stutters awkwardly while casting his eyes away from me. "Yeah, Nat left some of her things here for you to borrow. I'll wait outside." He gestures to some folded clothes and closes the door behind him. I'm careful as I dress since I'm still bandaged up. Nat left me a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts, it's mid-September so the weather is still warm. Nat was smart enough to leave the long-sleeved shirt as it covers all my bandages from view, just in case someone recognizes me I won't look so injured, so weak. Though my face is a little beaten up. I'm thankful that Clint collected a pair of my converse from the Hub and I slip them on my feet. Nat also left me one of her guns. I never like going anywhere unarmed, especially not now. I'll be looking over my shoulder more for awhile, at least till I get my confidence back. Steve is standing in the hallway with his arms crossed behind his back. "You ready?" He turns around and assesses me. "You look more like yourself." "I feel more like myself." I can't turn all the way to the side, due to the injury to my ribs, but otherwise I feel fine. At least that's what I tell myself.

New York has never felt so welcoming. Even with some of the buildings still damaged from the battle, the city is the same. It's like a breath of fresh air, though fresh isn't normally the word I'd use. The shouts of pedestrians and constant sounds of traffic come from every side. It sounds familiar and as close to home as I get. "What do you want to eat?" Steve asks me after we exit Avengers Tower. His hands are in his pockets, the sun shining above us making his hair seem lighter than normal. He looks good, more comfortable with everything now then he was when I left. "Anything American," I tell him with a shy smile. "I've been eating Peruvian and Nepalese food for months." He cocks his head to the side, and slyly smiles. "How 'bout we skip breakfast and go get a hamburger?" "That sounds amazing," I agree enthusiastically. "Tony recommended a place the other day down on Park Ave. Let's go."

It's only about a 15-minute walk, but I'm tired by the time Steve holds the door open for me. My feet hurt and I'm breathing heavily, like I just ran a mile. That coma really put me out a shape and the medicine is killer. "You okay?" He asks in concern when I sink into a booth to rest. "Just a little tired. It's a side effect of the painkillers. Don't worry about it." His furrowed brow tells me he'll worry about it anyway. it's nice of him to be concerned. "I'll go order for us, I'll be right back," he offers before I can get back up. I watch him chat with the cashier, he's smiling brightly like he normally does. From the shaking of his shoulders, he's laughing as is the employees around him. I wonder what's so funny? Everybody always sees how charming and wonderful he is, how could they not? I remember I saw it the first time I saw him. I watched him talk with the barista at that coffee shop.

My phone rings and I dig it out of my pocket. There's no number listed, so I suppose it could be Shield. Even though Tony cleared the air for me with Fury, I better answer, or risk Shield's wrath. I really need my job. I don't know what I'd do without it. It's all I have left. "Hello?" "So, I see you're alive." My blood boils at the very sound of his voice. How dare he call me, talk to me so casually. Like everything didn't just happen. "Adam," I grit out between my clenched teeth. "You look pretty good considering I was told you were shot and dead on that mountain. Your pretty face is cut up though," he sadly exclaims. I leap to my feet, my ribs painfully protesting the action. My eyes rake over everyone in the restaurant, he has to be nearby if he can see me. How else could he know what I look like? But I don't see him amongst the patrons in the restaurant. "I warned you, Luce. I told you to give up and go home." "So, you sell me to the very man I was hunting? Like a piece of meat?" My voice rises with my anger. Loud enough to get the attention of the people around me. Steve also turns around, and once he notices me, he hurries over; ignoring the outstretched trays of food in the employee's hands. I push open the door to the restaurant and gaze around outside, my eyes frantically searching for Adam. "You're not going to find me," he tells me and I can practically hear him smiling, so proud of himself for evading me. "I was calling to let you know that just because you got away doesn't mean it's over. Ghost still wants you. He wants to punish you." Steve steps in front of me, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Who are you talking to?" I ignore his question while gripping the sleeve of his shirt and his hand reaches for my elbow. "You can't run forever Adam." My voice is cold, like the voice of a killer. More then anything I want to kill him. I want to rip him apart, make him beg for mercy. "I'll catch up with you, and I'll make the Yakuza look like playtime," I snarl as viciously as I can muster. "You can try," he agrees mildly. "Try the onion rings at that place, they're delicious." With that he hangs up and I let my hand drop back down to my side and I'm holding onto my phone so tight I think I might crush it. 

Steve wraps his arm around my shoulders and steers me back inside, nervously glancing around the street. I lean against his arm, all the energy I had a moment ago is gone. The cashier places our food in front of us and leaves after Steve hands them some cash. "Tell me what happened." "Adam called me to gloat basically," I mutter and through sheer will I keep myself from crying. I'll kill him, I vow silently to myself. Adam will die screaming if it's the last thing I do. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine," I brush off his concern while picking at my French fries. "Tony can try and track the call from my phone when we get back." "He'll pay for what he did to you Lucy," Steve promises while holding my gaze. "I know," I softly agree. "Can we talk about something else?" I desperately ask him. "Yeah of course. Why don't you eat, you'll feel better." 

Steve and I take a cab back to Avengers Tower, my new home I suppose. I don't think I could have walked back, these pain meds are wiping me out. Tony is waiting for us as soon as the elevator opens. Steve must have texted him about what happened. "Let me see the phone." I wordlessly pass it over and pray that he'll find something. The moment I'm better I plan on leaving to find him. "Jarvis can you trace that last call?" "I'm sorry sir," he responds after a minute. "The call is untraceable." "Don't worry about it Tony," I sourly explain. I know Adam, he'll trip up somehow. He's turned up too many times needing my help, and now he burned the bridge. "He'll turn back up. He always does." I run my hand through my tangled curls tiredly. "Look, I want to pick up a few things from my apartment before they toss all my stuff." "Whatever you need I'll just buy," Tony objects after sharing a look with Steve. "Some things can't be replaced. I won't be gone long," I mutter as I stick my phone back in my pocket. "Adam could have shared your address with hundreds of people by now," Steve argues while shifting from one foot to the other. "You shouldn't go back there." "I have to," I stubbornly reply. I can't let some of my stuff get thrown away, not my keepsakes. Some of those things are all I have of my family. I double check the ammo in Nat's gun, before placing it back in my waistband. "Steve is going with you," Tony orders from behind his computer. "I'll keep looking into this call you received and he'll collect your belongings with you." 

Steve joins me in a cab back up to my apartment. I don't really need him to join me for this, but I really have no choice. Clearly it was the only way I was going to leave the building. We ride in silence, and the cab driver doesn't speak either, perhaps it's best. I haven't been back home since just after the Battle of New York and after this I'll never get to return. My doorman greets me warmly with a bright smile on his face. He always made returning home so great. "Welcome back miss! How was your business trip?" "It was a waste of time," I answer honestly. "It's good to have you home. You look just as wonderful as ever." "Thank you." Steve is rigid as the elevator climbs up. It's almost like he expects us to be attacked, he's in a defensive stance and his arms are crossed over his chest. He's in full Captain America mode, the only thing missing is his shield which he left back at the tower. I exit first and stride down the hallway. My door looks the same, like the day I locked it after leaving last. Adam was with me and I trusted him then. How times change apparently. My hand is shaky as I unlock the door with my keys. Steve gently places his hand on my forearm. His blue eyes are piercing but also kind and full of compassion. "I'll go in first." I think about objecting but only nod. I'm actually thankful that I didn't come here alone. That would have been a stupid mistake. With my injuries I would not be able to fight well if there is someone waiting inside for me. I wait in the hallway while Steve checks the apartment. He opens the door wider and gestures me to come in. "It's clear. I don't think anybody's been in here since you left." 

The sun is shining through my floor to ceiling windows, and everything looks in place. My blankets are folded neatly in the living room. My dining table still set, just the way I left it, only with a layer of dust from my absence. I resist the urge to get my cleaning supplies. "What do you need to pack?" Steve asks politely as I gaze around. I drag a barstool from my kitchen over to a coat closet. "A few personal things, maybe some clothes," I feel my cheeks heat up significantly. "And my favorite pillow." He chuckles behind me. I climb up onto the barstool to reach for the boxes on the top shelf. "Here let me," Steve offers while stepping forward and helping me down, his hand gentle on my back. He grabs the boxes without needing the stool and places them on the counter. "What's in these?" I open them up, revealing the only pieces of my childhood I have left. Pictures, medals, trophies, certificates. Anything I had a chance to grab before I left for the Shield academy after my family was murdered. The agents only gave me 15 minutes to take what I needed after our house was sold off by the bank or given away. There are so many things I should have thought to take. But I did the best that I could, considering I was in shock. "This is all I have left of my family." I lightly run my fingers over the worn out pooh bear stuffed animal, my favorite childhood companion. Steve pulls out a photo of Grandpa Freddie holding me up on his shoulders. It was taken about four years before he died. "This is a great picture," he murmurs. "That was a wonderful day," I say while letting out a sigh. "He taught me how to ride a bike that day." 

Steve helps me pack up my grandmother's china set. I watch him carefully place each dish into a cover and gently set them into the box. "These look like the set Bucky's mother had." "Really?" My interest perks up at the prospect of him opening up about his friend. There isn't much information on Sergeant Barnes. Only that he was Steve's best friend and that he died in action, not long before Steve ended up in the ice. "The flowers looked a little different. And believe me, I ate dinner at his house enough to know." His expression is far off, clearly back in the 1940's. I take my grandfather's flag and army photo off the cabinet and hand the framed picture to Steve. "I think you should have this." He takes it from my hands and looks at the photo sadly. I can't really read his emotions, maybe regret? "That there is Bucky," he shows me with a point of his finger. "We were laughing about some joke he told. I can't even remember what it was about anymore," he sadly reminisces. "Thank you," he says without looking away from the photo. "You're welcome, Steve." I place the flag in the box with all the other personal belongings I have. Once some of my clothes are packed in a duffel bag I look around my apartment sadly. I can't believe that I will never come back here. I loved it here, my only haven, the one place I could be myself without risking being made. "I'm really going to miss this place." "I'm sorry that you have to leave." "Me too," I mutter as I turn away, blinking away the tears burning in my eyes. This marks too many times I've been forced to leave my home. "C'mon let's go." I leave my key on the counter of my desk where I know that the owner will find it. I'll have to make sure to cancel my rent payments. Steve carries the boxes and I sling the duffel bag over my uninjured shoulder, closing the door firmly behind me.

"Thor just appeared in London battling some otherworldly force," Bruce informs us as soon as we enter the penthouse. The news is blasting in the background, with video of Thor fighting a creature. "What?" Steve demands in shock. "Why didn't he call us? We could have helped." Tony shrugs in disinterest, clearly his usual mad rant over. He always wants to help us out, it's really sweet actually. Not that he'd ever admit to it. "He's gone now and his girlfriends pissed. London is a mess. The news is all over it." I glance at the news and see Thor's familiar figure, summoning lightning with his hammer. "Fury called just a few minutes ago. Shield teams are already on the ground and he said we're not needed." I check my watch for missed messages and find none. "Shield will take care of everything," I reassure Tony. We have specialized teams that take care of these things, one who can handle any possible alien tech and safety get it to the Slingshot. I helped the last time Thor damaged a city. Tony doesn't say anything in response, just merely nods. I know that he's troubled, anyone could see that. I wouldn't have been able to help anyway, not with my injuries.

"Did you get everything you needed at your apartment Lucy?" Bruce asks after Tony leaves the room. "Yeah I took what mattered." "I'm going to take these to your room," Steve offers while gently nudging my arm. "Thanks Steve." "Let me take this too." He eases my bag off my shoulder and disappears down the hall. I sit next to Bruce on a black cushioned couch. I look over his shoulder and watch him work on a computer. I can't understand much of it, only that it has something to do with molecules. "How're you feeling Lucy?" "I've been better," I shrug lightly. "I've been worse." "You look better. Have a little color in your face again," he comments after closing his laptop and sliding it onto the glass coffee table. "Bruce," I tease him with a chuckle. "Are you complimenting me?" "I'm just commenting on your health," he stutters out. "I'm only teasing you. And I'll be back to normal in a few weeks. Doc said I'm on the mend." "That's good," he comments lightly. "But I'm sure it's nice to have a break from work." "I suppose so," I breathe out. 

 

It takes a little over a month before the doctor clears me for duty once more. Fury doesn't have any missions for me and I spend most of my time at Avenger's Tower. I'm thankful Fury isn't angry with me. I think he feels as sad for me as everyone else and I hate it. If I could forget I would, but thoughts of the betrayal plague me. The tower is almost complete. Tony and Pepper have been working tirelessly to finish it. All our rooms are complete as well as the training room. My room is similar to my apartment, I think Tony did that on purpose, to make me feel more comfortable. Nat and Clint come in and out of New York. They stop by for a couple nights before leaving again, presumably on missions. I wish I could go with them, I'm itching for something to do. Being stuck here is killing me. None of us have heard from Thor, and I don't think we will for a while. Wherever he is, I hope he's happy. I'd guess he's returned to Asgard where his family is.

The training room is extraordinary, all state of the art equipment. This is where I now spend most of my time. Tony's working on training implements suited for each individual Avenger. It's better than any Shield facility. I'm standing in front of a punching bag, rolling my shoulders back. I look at my wrapped hands to make sure they are not ripped. I widen my stance and I flex my feet in my new black tennis shoes. Adam's face pops into my mind when I start punching. My fists crack against the bag with force as I set my pent-up anger. My ponytail whips back and forth behind me as I push all my strength into my punches. Sweat drips along my face and down my back as I hit the bag repeatedly. When I hear my phone ringing, I seriously think about ignoring it. But my conscience gets the better of me and I leave the training room to answer. I grab the white towel I left earlier and wrap it around my neck before answering my phone. "Hello?" I answer while joining Tony, Pepper, and Steve in the kitchen. They smile at me and I lift myself up on the granite counter as a Tony slides a bottle of water to me. "Lucy? It's Jemma Simmons." I can hear panic in her voice which puts me on alert, setting the water bottle back onto the counter. "What's wrong," I ask, my voice instantly dropping as I turn away from the others. 

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I think you're the only one who can help us now." She doesn't seem to be the type to break rules unless absolutely necessary, which means there is trouble. "What's wrong?" I repeat. "It's Coulson," her voice lowers to a whisper. "He was taken by hostile forces 36 hours ago and we can't find him." My head snaps up and Loki stabbing Coulson flashes in my mind. I won't let that happen again. "What can I do?" "Agent Hand is here and she's breaking apart our team! I thought you'd be our best choice for help and Fitz agreed. So I called you." I've met Hand a few times and I always found her to be a hard ass, and a rulebook worshipper. I may be known for following orders, but I can break plenty of rules if necessary. I'd do anything to get the job done. "Skye was kicked off the plane. Ward, Fitz, and I sent her to gather information for us. But I think we need you. Coulson doesn't trust anybody like he does you." "Where can I meet you?" "Hi, Agent Temple," I hear Fitz's voice harshly whisper in greeting. They must be hiding so they can talk on the phone without being noticed. "I'm sending you our planes GPS locator so you can get to us. Ward is being reprimanded by Hand for disobeying her. I think you need to get here fast!" I leap off the stool, nearly knocking over the water as I do so. "Sit tight. I'll be there as soon as I can and don't tell anyone that I'm coming. It'll ruin the surprise." 

"What's going on?" Pepper asks in concern. I see all three of them had abandoned their seats at the table while I was turned around. "Shield business," I coolly reply. "Let us help. I'm a Shield operative now too," Steve points out with a bright smile. "I'm sorry," I inform him emotionlessly. "This is above your clearance level. I have to go." I dash out of the kitchen and change into my black jumpsuit, preparing myself to get back in the field. I leave my watch on my nightstand, I can't risk Tony tracking me down for this one. Not with Coulson at risk. Once armed, I see the GPS locator beeping on my phone. It'll take me at least two hours to catch up with them so I better get started. 

Once I see the bus in the clouds ahead of me I call in, my fingers hovering over the controls. "This is Shield Shadow 12, requesting permission to dock. Over." "Shield Shadow 12," a voice crackles through my radio. "We have no record of you. Identify yourself, over." "This is Agent Temple, requesting immediate permission to land due to injuries," I lie easily. "Over." There's radio silence for a few minutes and it makes me want to scream in frustration. "Does anybody copy? Over!" "We copy you Agent Temple. Permission granted. Over." I smirk in victory and dock my small jet to the top of the plane.

As soon as I enter the main room, Agent Hand strides over with a meek Jemma behind her. A full Shield team stands in the room as well, all in tac gear. "Agent Temple," she greets with a forced nod. "Where are your injuries?" I shrug and lean against the wall. "Nonexistent. I'm here to find Coulson and that's all." "You lied to gain access to a classified Shield vehicle?" "I have a high enough clearance," I correct her. "I mistakenly ran into Coulson and his team in South America so I know he's alive, no need to hide it. Don't tell me you're going to turn away my help." "You are not cleared for this mission," she snarls at me. I leap forward so we're standing toe to toe. "So, are you going to force me off? Good luck," I openly challenge her. I see doubt flicker in her eyes and she backs down, I knew she would. "You follow my orders on this mission. Understand?" I nod while bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet. "Debrief me." "Coulson was taken here," she points to a map. "39 hours ago. We know they're connected to this centipede organization his team has been researching." She passes me a small file, which I begin to flip through quickly. "This is everything we have on them." Ward enters the room and stops when his eyes fall on me. "Lucy what are you doing here?" "I'm here to find Coulson," I answer without looking up from the file. "How did you kno-," he stops abruptly and looks at Jemma. "Skye hacked my phone before she left and gave you her number, didn't she?" Jemma nods looking ashamed. "I'm sorry but I think she can help us. You trust her, right?" "Of course," Ward cuts in a little too quickly so I eye him suspiciously. 

"I'm ready," Fitz calls up. I stand in the lab section of the plane while Jemma and Fitz explain an invention they made. May and Ward are listening to them, but as long as I have my batons, I don't need anything else. I press a button on the holster which electrically charges them. "A super solider?" I ask once I listen in. "This can stop them?" "Well," Fitz and Jemma share a look. "Not Captain America, but the ones who use the centipede serum, sure." "Sounds like riding a bull," Ward mutters under his breath. Jemma's phone rings and I watch her in confusion as she stutters around. Clearly, she's lying about something. She's a terrible liar, someone needs to train her. I'll let Coulson know as soon as we've found him. "You three," May calls out to the other scientists working. "Out." They rush out of the room at her order and close the door. May takes the phone from Jemma, "Skye? What have you found?" I remember Jemma said she was kicked off the plane by Victoria and they sent her to look for clues. 

May speaks with Hand about taking us to Skye's location but she disagrees. "We're about to hit a major centipede lab and you want to go to the desert?" "It's not a hunch," Ward cuts in. "Skye followed the money trail." "They purchased a recent development about a hundred miles from here." "We have confirmed activity at the lab," she states in her no argue tone. "I'm sending a strike team to investigate" "I'll lead the team to follow Skye's lead," I cut in. Her eyes appraise me and I watch her bite her lip. "You don't know what's out there." "I didn't know how to fight aliens either, but I did fine at that," I comment sarcastically, making even May chuckle. "We're finding Coulson," I tell her firmly. "I don't need your permission and I don't need your backup." I stride away from her with the others at my back. 

May drives us into the desert as Ward checks his guns and adjusts his vest. Fitz and Jemma sit nervously in the backseat with him. I'm in the passenger seat next to May, and we're all silent. The sun is beating down in the late afternoon, and the temperature must be in the upper 80's. I hate the desert, it's always the desert with Coulson. We arrive to the desolate nuclear test town just in time, as May slams the car into a soldier chasing after Skye. I'm out of the car before she stops rushing forward to make sure the hostile stays down, already twirling my batons. "Oh my god," Skye breathes out when she recognizes me. "You called her in? Oh my god." "I did," Jemma says while running over to her. "Agent Temple came to help us find Coulson." She dusts off the desert dirt and we look at the various houses in the town. "He's here somewhere. We need to split up." "Or run," Jemma's frightened voice makes us turn around. "I'll take care of him," Ward volunteers while holding onto the device. "You sure?" May asks in concern. A super solider isn't something you fight every day. He runs off to intercept him and we separate. 

I see May and Skye engaging a group of hostiles about 50 yards away from me. They seem to be holding their own, so I continue my search. These houses are falling apart, but I suppose that's not surprising since they were built in the 1950's for nuclear tests. This is one of the only ones that wasn't destroyed by the government. I stop moving when I hear Coulson screaming. It's an agonizing pain filled scream, he didn't even make a sound when Loki impaled him. When I reach the house, the sound is coming from I smash open the door only to find a small woman in a flower dress urging Coulson to stop fighting, she's torturing him, trying to tell him to die. My batons are out before I even realize it and I smash them into her face as hard as I can. She falls to the ground in a heap, one I plan on taking care of later. Coulson is strapped to some kind of machine that I don't recognize. "Please let me die," he repeats over and over. Skye enters behind me and runs to his side, May just behind her. Skye begins to turn off the machine but May simply unplugs it, desperate to stop the torture. He's crying and shivering, as Skye tries to wake him up. She takes his hands in her own and attempts to urge him awake. "Come back," she cries out. When he doesn't respond I gently touch his face. "Phillip Coulson, I swear to god that if you die on me again I will never forgive you," my voice breaks as I speak. "I can't lose anyone else." He gasps a few times, before opening up his eyes. "Lucy? Skye?" Skye lets out a laugh in relief and I rest my head next to him. 

We transported him back to the plane on a stretcher, and he's unconscious the whole time. Ward takes the prisoner, a woman named Raina whom I knocked out. According to Jemma I hit her so hard she has a severe concussion. Hand is going to take her into custody, though I wouldn't mind hitting her once more. Coulson is released from Medical after Jemma checked over his injuries. Coulson's team stands in the lab watching as we bid goodbye to Victoria. "I just got off the phone with headquarters," she explains. "Director Fury is relieved that you're alright." "You've put an impressive number of miles on my plane," Coulson fires back at her. "The manhunt has provided interesting results," she replies looking puzzled. "Centipede operations are being taken down all over the globe by Shield forces." 

"Any word on the Clairvoyant?" "Nothing yet," she says while shaking her head. "But, it's hard to stay hidden when you're on Shield's radar." "Good. Because Raina knew things about me. Personal things and I want to know how," Coulson tells her coolly. I know he's troubled about it, I would be too. He's good at hiding emotions though, that's why he's such a good agent. "She's going to headquarters for questioning. I'll be in touch." She nods to me politely. "Thank you for your assistance Agent Temple. I'll be sure to inform Director Fury that you're back on your feet after your mountain mishap," she adds with a smirk before exiting. 

My mouth twitches in anger and I feel Coulson gently touch my elbow. "It's not worth it," he whispers. "I deserve to be punished," I tell him sadly. "I broke protocol and the only reason I'm not on desk duty is because Tony went to bat for me." "I heard about what happened. Lucy I'm so sorry." I look away from his kind eyes, forcing my gaze to the ground. "I trusted him and he was let me go to my death. How do you come back from that?" "I don't know," he honestly replies. "But you have other people who care about you. Other people you trust. Lean on them, on me. None of us is alone, Lucy." "Do you want to talk about what happened to you?" I hesitantly ask him eager to shift the subject away from me. "I don't really know what happened. But when I do I'll call you." I gladly accept his hug, careful of his injures. "I should be getting back to New York. I'm glad you're alright Coulson." "Me too, I heard what you said and I wouldn't want to be on your bad side." His eyes are twinkling with delight and I scoop my bag off the floor just as the others come up. "Thank you for calling," I tell Jemma. "Don't ever hesitate to do so if you guys need help." I bid final farewells as I return to my freshly fueled up jet, so I can fly back home.


	10. Chapter 10

I spend the next few months training Steve in new forms of combat. He picks up on things faster than I can believe. It took me years to master these forms and it only takes him weeks sometimes. These new martial arts forms have helped him on the missions Fury had planned for us, we've basically become his go-to duo to send on missions. We've learned that we work extremely well together. Though seeing as we spent the entire Battle of New York fighting side by side, it isn't surprising. We're able to sense what the other person is going to do. We're mostly chosen for special black ops missions, that need Steve's strength and my unique skill set. I'm glad he chose to go into Shield while I was gone. He'll be a great addition and I'm so happy to have him as my new partner. Due to our constant training, I'm also stronger and better than ever. Training with Steve has pushed my muscles and skills to the limit; and we have fun while we train too. I don't think anyone in Shield history has ever laughed while training like that. I've gained level 8 security clearance and my missions are usually done with STRIKE and Steve, though I have done a few more delicate ones on my own. Those are the missions that Steve isn't ready for, the ones that he's not trained to handle. We've been transferred to Washington D.C. so we're closer to headquarters and the Triskelion for ops and briefings, as well as the finest training areas Shield has to offer. Tony and Bruce were sad to see us go, but the whole team keeps in contact with each other, namely a group text that is never about anything important. Mostly jokes and memes passed between us, Steve finally understands basic technology so he can take part. Because of them I've started to smile more. I can't remember the last time I was able to count on people like I can count on the team. I know if anything would happen, they would have my back. They're my friends and that's a term I use sparingly. Being an Avenger has really changed my life. I've helped Coulson and his team a few more times, most notably with a crazy Asgardian woman that mind-controlled men. I got to knock Ward out with a pipe, which funnily enough he thanked me for. That was really fun, mental recalibration seems to work well against alien control. I also got to meet Lady Sif, one of Thor's friends. She informed me that he was doing well and talks about his earth friends often, though he's busy keeping peace among the nine realms, as many have fallen into chaos because of the broken bifrost bridge he had mentioned and problems with Odin's rule. I was happy to share that information with the others. Though Steve was disappointed he wasn't invited along on the mission. I was happy to remind him that he would have fallen under Lorelei's spell and I could have also hit him in the face. We both laughed at that. My apartment is in Georgetown, only a single bedroom. It has a lot of character with crown molding, wood floors, and a fireplace. I think my mom would have liked this place, she always loved something with a bit of history. That's why we lived in an old plantation house growing up. The best part about my neighborhood is the awesome cupcake place a block away, I treat myself at least twice a week. They're wonderful. I do miss New York, but Fury moved me away for my safety. I can't really argue with him, not when he's only trying to help. Steve's apartment isn't horribly far away and we take turns hosting each other. His apartment is really quant, but I like it there. It's easy to be comfortable when we're there eating dinner and watching movies. Adam is still in the wind and Ghost hasn't had any targets since before New York, he must be laying low, trying to stay off my radar. But with his reputation, he'll eventually have to work again. Even mercenaries need money. I'm shocked Adam hasn't turned up, and a little frightened by it too. A little voice inside my head often reminds me that he's probably more dangerous to me then any other person I face on missions, because Adam actually knows me. Some of the things he knows, I haven't shared with Steve or the rest of the team. But that is a hurdle I don't have to cross yet. These months in D.C. have been really great. I thought I'd be unhappy and uncomfortable moving from my home but honestly I've never been happier. It's one of the first times I've really had friends who I can count on, people who want to spend time with me. I can even say that Steve is my best friend now, he and Natasha. 

Steve and I have been spending a lot of time together: meals, training, and most of our free time when we're not on missions. We're basically attached at the hip now, I talk to him even if we don't see each other. We watch movies and hang out when we're home and explore the cities we're in when we go on missions together. So far I've enjoyed our time in Rome the most. We were there for about a week and our mission only took two days, so we had time to see the sites. My little crush on him has only grown, something I'm a little embarrassed about. It's unlike me to be so flustered by something, but I can't help it. He's just so polite and kind, it makes my stomach flutter just thinking about it. He knows how to make me smile and that's something I love. I don't think I've ever spent this much time with someone, not since Luke. A knock on my door tells me he's waiting outside now and my heart quickens in my chest. I glance down at my purple long sleeved shirt and jean shorts. I stop at the mirror in my entryway and run my fingers through my curls. I check my clock and see that it's 6 p.m. and he's right on time. He's nothing if not punctual. "Hi," I greet with a bright smile as I pull open the door. "Hey Lucy," he greets with his hands in his front pockets of his dark blue jeans. "Come inside." He follows me through the entryway and shuts the door while I move into my kitchen. "How was your day yesterday?" He shrugs and takes a seat on my grey couch, leaning against the blue pillows. "I didn't really do much. What about you?" I hand him a glass of lemonade and set my own on the table. "I went for a run by the river and then I went out for a few drinks with Maria that night." "Did you have fun?" "She crashed a bachelor party and I punched the best man," I tell him showing my bruised knuckles. "What did he do to you?" I sink onto the couch beside him while laughing. "He thought he could get lucky and wouldn't take no for an answer." Steve's eyebrows knit together in anger. "Sometimes I can't believe what people get away with in this time. That never would have happened back...well you know, then." He blushes bashfully and hangs his head.

"Don't worry about it," I tease him lightly, resisting the urge to reach out and touch him. "Everybody knows how Captain America is a perfect gentleman. I wouldn't let anybody tarnish your spotless reputation." His cheeks turn pink and he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. He's even handsome when he's embarrassed. "Especially after those videos you made with the department of education. What were they called? Rappin with Cap?" "Oh god," he groans and I see embarrassment flash across his face again. "You saw those?" "They may....be in your file at Shield. Maria showed them to me yesterday and by the way, I laughed so hard tequila came out of my nose." And boy did it burn, I remember groaning and laying against the bar it hurt so bad. But it was so worth watching those videos. Those are my absolute favorite things ever created by Shield. "My favorite one was the one you did about your body changing." "Please stop," he groans while shaking his head, his cheeks turning the same color as the tomatoes in my fridge. "Oh no," I tell him while bobbing my head. "I think maybe I'll send these to Tony. Don't you think he'd love them? Nat certainly would. Can you imagine her laugh?" I hold my phone in my hand shaking it back and forth, my finger hovering over the send button. "I can already hear the jokes, they'd be merciless. Can you hear them?" "You wouldn't," he challenges. "Oh, but I would," I return in a similar tone. "Give me your phone," he orders. I leap to my feet nearly knocking over our glasses of lemonade. "I don't think so." "Lucy," he says in a warning tone. "Oh, come on Steve. You know what could give you an edge?" I question while trying not to laugh, my lips quivering in protest. He reaches out to grab my arm but I squirm just out of his reach. "A hot lunch." I mock salute him and finally collapse onto the floor giggling. He snatches my phone from my hand and deletes the videos, ignoring me as I snort. Though certainly he knows I can always access the videos on any Shield server. "And you've never done something embarrassing?" "Plenty of things," I respond after collecting myself. He easily lifts me back to my feet and we return to our seats on the couch, our legs pressed up against each other. "I was just never on camera for them. Nor did I volunteer to do it like you did." "It's for a good cause," he defends. "Yes, talking to kids who are in detention is just an absolute great cause," I reply, my tone oozing of sarcasm. "I wanted to help." "You're right," I relent. "It's nice that you did it because now I get to tease you about it forever." "You're insufferable." "I know," I cheekily reply. "Thank you."

The doorbell rings and I grab my wallet from my entryway table. "That must be the pizza. I'll get it." I stride over to the door and a young pizza driver stands there with a hat and long hair. "Hi," he greets me with a bright smile. "Hey! Here," I hold out the cash in my hand. "Keep the change." We trade and I watch him walk back to his car before closing my front door. I always like to make sure they get to their car before closing the door. It's probably just my training. I'm surprised Steve and I don't get recognized when we order take-out or get food in the city. "Thanks for dinner," Steve says while taking the boxes from my arms. "I could've bought it." " It's no problem. I ordered your favorite." He grins as he dishes out the slices for us onto paper plates from my cabinet. "You're the best," he tells me and I know I must have a flush on my face. I don't think he notices. "The pizza here is good, but it doesn't have anything on New York City pizza. God I miss it," I tell him as I longingly think about the cafe near 42nd street that I adore. I flip on my T.V. and we agree to watch a history documentary about Ancient Greece. We shift on the couch, with my legs tucked under his arms. Steve and I both like history and often watch historical movies during our free time, which is totally nerdy and I absolutely love it. We watch three episodes before I bring out cookies for us to eat as desert and Steve basically eats them all. His appetite never seizes to amaze me.

 

The next morning I'm called into Shield by Fury. It's so early that morning traffic isn't too bad out yet. It's only 5:45 a.m, the sun isn't even up yet, only just barely peeking over the horizon. I was grumpy when I heard my phone so early, I thought I'd be able to sleep in then maybe meet Steve for lunch, do some training, maybe take a walk. But I suppose duty always calls. I scan my I.D. card upon entry to gain access to the building, smiling at the guards by the door. I wonder if they ever see anything exciting? You'd be stupid to attack the Triskelion though. Security here is tighter than anywhere in the world. "Agent Lucy Temple, Level 8." The cool computer voice reads out my identity. "Temple," Fury's easily identifiable voice barks out on my right as soon as I enter the lobby which is empty save for us. "Good morning," I greet him as we meet by the elevator. "What's going on?" "A Shield vessel has been taken over in the Indian Ocean with hostages on board." My frown deepens as he pulls up satellite imaging on the large screen in his office. Always more work for us to do. "Who are the hostiles?" "A group of pirates," Fury clarifies. "Led by Georges Batroc." We've been hunting Batroc for several years now. He's a well-known French mercenary, with over 62 suspected crimes. Nearly every intelligence agency in the world has been hunting him, but none have been successful. It's amazing he hadn't popped up on our radar more frequently, the few times he has, he always escapes. "What's the mission sir?" "Take Captain Rogers and STRIKE to rescue the hostages." That's a simple mission, we'll be done in a few short hours. Maybe my plans aren't quite ruined. "Yes sir." I start to leave the room when he stops me. "Temple, there's one more thing." "What is it?" "I need you to collect all Shield files from the ship onto this flash drive." He presses a small black metal stick into my hand. "This is off the record Temple. Do you understand?" "Yes sir." "Rogers and STRIKE can get the hostages." He taps his fingers on my closed hand with a gloved finger. "This is your priority." It's odd that he doesn't want the others to know, but I'm sure he was his reasons. I nod in understanding, clearly this is a sensitive matter and he trusts me to get it done. "I'll take care of it Sir. I can go pick up Steve now, he's probably out running. Tell Rumlow we'll meet him in the hanger when we get back, so we can go." 

I shoot Steve a text as I drive across the city, hopefully he looks at his phone at some point. He always runs around 15 miles every morning, him and his stupid super soldier serum. He could probably run across state lines and barely be tired. I'll never stop being amazed by what he can do. I went with him for about a week and gave up. That's too extreme for me, especially when we'd train later that day. I remember that my legs felt like jelly, I could hardly move the following morning. I made him bring me breakfast and watch a scary movie with me. It was then I decided that I'm not running marathons with him each day; he thought that was real funny. When I pull up near the Smithsonian, I see Steve, dressed in Under Armor pants and shirt, talking to a man by the curb. They've both got bright smiles on their faces like they were joking around about something. I rev the engine of the sports car I took from the garage at Shield to get his attention. "Hey Steve!" I greet brightly as I roll down the window. "Ready for some action?" "Always," he replies with a grin; his eyes show excitement for a new mission. I see his new friend giving me a flirty smile. I gaze over at him and see that he's pretty handsome. "How you doing?" "Hey there," I return with a smirk, watching him look at the car and me in awe. I really do love getting this kind of attention. As a teenager I never thought I'd get attention like this. Boy was I wrong. "I can't run everywhere," Steve says with a shrug at his friend as he steps into the passenger seat of the sports car. "No, you can't," he enviously says while I tear away from the curb to return to base, so we can start the mission. "Hi," he greets me with a smile. "Hello," I reply cheerfully.

"I see you made a friend," I comment happily. "I did yeah. He works at VA. Did a few tours." "That's great Steve. I'm glad you're branching out." He hums to himself with a smile. "But does this mean I'll have to find a new movie buddy?" I pout with a glance over at him. "No one at Shield likes documentaries and they certainly don't have some of your first-hand knowledge about the early 1900's, grandpa." Steve playfully nudges my shoulder with his elbow. "Don't call me grandpa. I knew yours, that's weird." I roll my eyes as I pass over my Shield ID to be scanned by security for entry into the hanger. "Go on ahead Agent Temple, Captain Rogers." "Thanks," I tell the worker with a wink. "And of course you don't have to find a new movie buddy. I won't leave you hanging." I grin and put the car in park after we get into the garage. "Whatever would I do without you?" I chuckle and he ducks his head, hiding a blush. "No one would make fun of you for not being able to reach the top cabinet," he points out. "Hey! I'm perfectly capable of climbing the counters." "Yeah, okay," he teases and ignores my glare. Steve loves to smile at me as he reaches the plates far out of my reach. He thinks it is oh so fun. I know he was short once, he should have some sympathy. There are hundreds of cars around us, all Shield ones. They vary from SUV's to million dollar sports cars to cars that might not even start. They have anything anyone could ever need for a mission. "I'll meet you there in a few minutes," I tell him after we enter the building and we head in separate directions to get our gear for the mission. My black catsuit is the same as the suits I've worn before, so it's comfortable and familiar. So once I'm changed I start picking up my weapons and judging which ones I want to bring on for this mission. In the end I decide on my batons, a few knives, and two handguns.

I'm the first to get to the jet and I make sure everything is in order. STRIKE arrives soon after and they each greet me as they walk up the ramp. I never would have worked with so many people before joining the Avengers. I was normally a solo mission girl, with a few done with teams or a partner. But I almost always went in alone. I see Steve has changed into his new stealth uniform as he boards the jet. He looks so handsome in the new uniform, the way it hugs every part of his body...I force myself to look away, lest I be caught staring. That's the last thing I need right now. I need to keep my mind on the mission, my mission with the data drive. That's what is important right now, Fury is counting on me. STRIKE stands armed and at the ready in their black uniforms, all under Rumlow's command. Well now Steve's command, he always leads us, it's what he's best at. At this point, I wouldn't want to follow anybody else. Once we take-off in the quinjet, we're debriefed for the mission. "Target is a mobile satellite launch platform called the Lemurian Star," Rumlow explains while showing us the ship plans on the screen. "They were sending up their last payload when pirates took control about," he pauses to check the clock from the corner of the screen which is counting up. "93 minutes ago." "Any demands?" Steve asks while leaning forward, his arm brushing lightly up against mine. "Billion and a half," Rumlow replies with a shrug. "Why so steep?" Steve asks in an aghast tone. Money is one thing he hasn't gotten a grasp on in the 21st century. Nobody would've had this much money back then, not even Howard Stark. "Because it's Shield's," Rumlow states as if obvious. "How many pirates?" "25, top mercs led by this guy." Batroc's photo appears on the screen for identification. I step forward to explain him, after glancing at the file in my hands once more. "Georges Batroc Ex DGSE: Action Division. He's at the top of Interpol's red flag list. Wanted by every intelligence agency in the world. When he worked for France, he had 36 kill missions. He has a nasty rep for max casualties." "Hostages?" "Mostly techs," Rumlow replies with a frown as he glances at the list of Shield operatives on board. "One officer. Jasper Sitwell. They're in the galley according to infrared." "What's Sitwell doing on a launch ship?" Steve whispers to me. I shrug in response, I don't know Sitwell very well, only a few very weird conversations with him. Most of my missions have kept me away from the Hub where he's stationed, though Coulson told me he's been working with him and a few other high ranking agents on the Clairvoyant character he's been searching for. So I suppose I hope he's not harmed, especially since he's Coulson's friend. "I'll sweep the deck and find Batroc," Steve informs us after deciding on what to do, his fingers are resting open the counter. "Lucy, you kill the engines and wait for further instructions. Rumlow you sweep aft, find the hostages and get them out. Let's move." I follow him towards the hanger door, wondering how much time I'll have to copy the data onto the hard drive Fury gave me. I've tucked it away in a pocket on my catsuit for safekeeping. "STRIKE you heard the Cap, gear up," Rumlow orders his men. 

"Secure channel 7," Steve taps his ear to check coms. "Seven secure," I reply easily when I hear his voice in my ear. I attach my batons to my back after momentarily tossing them up in my hands, judging them for weight. But they're going to be fine for the mission. "You want to go down to New York with me next week?" Steve casually asks as we prepare for our jump. "What for? Tony invite us down? Party or something?" I question him while strapping my parachute to my back. Tony throws parties all the time and he always invites the team. Steve and I have only gone to a few of them since we're often away on a mission. They can be fun sometimes, overbearing at other times. Although he didn't text me, which seems unfair. "No," Steve quickly shakes his head. "But last night you mentioned that you miss the city, so if we don't have a mission, I thought we could drive down, maybe go to a baseball game, get you some of that New York pizza you've been dreaming about." He's not looking at me, too busy fumbling with his gloves. "That sounds like fun," I tell him indifferently, though I know my cheeks are bright red. In reality I'm over the moon about him asking me. I'm thankful my blonde curls hide my face from view. "We can talk about it later?" He hesitantly asks. "Sure," I say while pushing past him as the door lowers. "You can buy me a drink when we get back, I was going to ask if you wanted to get lunch anyways, though I suppose now it will be dinner." I look back at him and watch as he puts his helmet on and even in this light I can see the blush spread across his pale cheeks, which makes my heart surge with happiness. Maybe this is what I've been waiting for. Though he could just be his normal friendly self. I suppose I'll find out later. "Sounds good," he mutters with a wide smile. I prepare to jump first, even though I know he hates when I do that. He always wants to be first on the ground, but since he doesn't wear a parachute he'll land in the water rather than on the deck. I don't want to land in the water, I never do. "I'll see you on the flip side," I add with a wink as I leap out of the hanger door before he can catch me. "I hate when she does that," Steve mutters as Rumlow and Strike continue strapping on their packs while watching Lucy disappear through the clouds. "I know, but you gotta admit it's a little hot." Rumlow wiggles his eyebrows at Steve and the other members of Strike, all who laugh but Steve. Steve momentarily glowers at them before finishing his checks and following Lucy into the sky.

The humid air outside the jet is blowing around me as I hurtle towards the water; the ship is the one light on the black ocean. Once I'm close enough to the deck of the ship I prepare for a landing. I unclip the white chute from my pack and land in a shoulder roll, so I don't break every bone in my body when I hit the deck. I leap back into a protective stance, but there are no soldiers in sight. There's no chatter on my comm, Steve is probably on his way down now and I want to get into position by the time he gets onto the deck. I'm sure he can manage to take out any guards around and I need to get a move on. I have two jobs ahead of me. I pry the metal door to the interior part of the ship open and close it silently behind me. There's a handy map on the wall and I see that the data center isn't horribly far from the engines, which is good. I'll need to get both done without arousing suspicion from the others, as no one is to know about my other mission, per Fury's orders. Whatever it is he wants to keep it secret from almost everyone here, even from Steve, which is strange. He's basically the most trustworthy person on the planet. But I understand my job and I'll get it done as ordered. 

When I enter the engine room, only one soldier stands guard near the door and he's talking on the phone, probably with Batroc. They must not have picked us up on radar or he'd be on high alert. I chuckle to myself while twirling one of my batons in my fingers. "Okay," I hear him say in a thick French accent. He stops when he sees me perched on a metal bar beside him. "Hi," I greet him cheerfully. He opens his mouth to either scream or ask me who I am, but I'll never know since I use that as my moment to attack. I smash my baton into his kneecap and hear the satisfactory crunch of bones. I wrap a cord around his neck and shove him to the ground, his body making a loud thud against the metal grated floor. The cord is attached to my belt and allows me to fly down the stairwell, easily dispatching the other six guards on the lower levels. Nat taught me that move last time I saw her, told me it was a lifesaver in Mali a few weeks before. I think I owe her for that one, it was great. I check my watch and see that I've been on the boat for 7 and a half minutes. By now Steve should have cleared the deck and is probably searching for Batroc, who I'd guess is in a secure room on the main deck. Rumlow and STRIKE are probably already reaching the hostages so I need to hurry or my secret mission won't remain secret anymore. I hurry through the maze of an engine level, dispatching hostiles as I go. There were more in here than we thought, and I'm covered in a thin layer of sweat, my blonde ponytail sticking to the back of my neck. Perhaps Steve should have sent another agent with me, I think sourly. This is intense. "Lucy, what's your status?" I hear Steve's hushed voice from my comm, he's probably ready to move on and I'm still clearing this room. I really needed to be done by this point. I grunt as I snap a man's arm and he yanks me back by my hair. "Lucy?" "Hang on," I reply through gritted teeth, annoyed at his impatience. If you don't respond in a minute to him he instantly thinks something is wrong, he can be such a pessimist sometimes. I strain my fingers to reach for a nearby pipe as another man tightens his hold on my throat and I'm unable to breathe. Once the heavy pipe is in my hands I hit him in the groin and when he falls to his knees, I smash it into his head, effectively knocking him unconscious. "Engine room secure," I breathe out while turning off the engines by pulling on the bright red levers. "Okay nice work," Steve praises. "Lucy meet Rumlow so you can help with the hostages." I gently touch my head where my hair was pulled and shake it off. As Steve begins directing the STRIKE team on when to fire at the hostiles in the hostage room, I begin to make my way to the data center. 

When I flip on a flashlight, I see that the data center is bigger then I initially thought. Okay, it's fine I think to myself. I just need to find the right computer and get this done, so I can get back to the others. I only have a few minutes before I need to rendezvous with Rumlow and the hostages, per Steve's instructions. He'll be suspicious if I don't show up. Though considering the amount of hostiles I just removed from the situation, I can't imagine STRIKE will have a hard time protecting them. I begin typing furiously at the main monitor and insert the flash drive. I watch as the download bar creeps up, slowing transferring the data onto the drive. Whatever is on these computers must be important if Fury wants it. He wouldn't ask otherwise. The data transfer is almost done and I duck down by the terminal when the door that faces the deck of the ship is broken down. I look over and see Steve and an unconscious Batroc beneath him; I guess they had a fist fight. Steve's panting and when he glances over at me his eyes widen; well this is awkward. So much for not letting anyone know. "What are you doing?" Steve questions once getting back to his feet and replacing his shield in a holster at his back. I let out a breath of relief when it's only him and not hostiles. I ignore him, still watching the data transfer moving slowly up, trying to quickly think of an excuse. "Rumlow needed your help! What the hell are you doing here?" He looks at the screen as I type commands on the keyboard. I see his eyes widen in realization. "You're saving Shield intel," he accuses me. "I am," I coolly reply, there's no use denying it. "Our mission is to rescue hostages." "No," I tell him with a glance over my shoulder at his angry expression; he looks pissed and it makes me cringe. "That's your mission. Mine was this," I say while retracting the flash drive and placing it back in my pocket. He catches my arm when I try and pass him, gripping it painfully with his fingers. "Steve that hurts," I tell him while wrenching my arm back, looking up at him in surprise. I never thought that he'd be so physical, so violent. "You jeopardized our mission." "I completed my mission," I argue in return. "Steve...you need to..."

We both look up in alarm when Batroc gets back to his feet and throws a beeping grenade at us, apparently he wasn't as unconscious as we thought. Steve retrieves the shield at his back and hits the bomb to the other side of the room just as I turn away. I hear it land across the room but the beeping is becoming more rapid, meaning it's going to blow and we're right in the blast radius. If we don't move quickly that bomb will kill us. I reach towards Steve, just as he hooks an arm around my waist. He leaps over a desk, carrying me to safety with him. I shoot a window to an office twice and we crash through the glass just as the bomb goes off, rocking the ship and sending scorching heat through the air. Steve turns over in the air and his back crashes to the ground with me on top of him. I roll off his chest and wince in pain. I clutch my twisted wrist to my chest as we both back against the wall, breathing heavily. That was a really close call. "I'm sorry," I tell Steve softly, wincing in pain. "That one was my fault." "You're damn right," he angrily says while leaving the room, me still on the floor. I struggle to get back to my feet and follow him, limping slightly from our rough landing. Rumlow notices our charred clothes but thankfully doesn't comment, obviously picking up on the tenseness and Steve's angry expression. I doubt anyone would want to get in his way when he's in this bad of mood. It doesn't happen very often. All the hostages have been secured and we're now on route back to D.C. to report in. 

Steve doesn't speak to me the whole way back home and guilt is eating me up. I know I shouldn't have lied to him, but that was my mission. You'd think he would believe me. I wasn't supposed to let anyone know. I wish he understood the nature of Shield better, everything is compartmentalized and I'm in a different branch then him. He's a soldier and I'm a spy, two very different areas. When I informed Fury that Steve knew about my mission, he said he'd take care of it, he's good at talking his way out of situations. Once we land back at the Triskelion, I'm rushed off to medical to have my injuries looked at. I don't think they're severe, a few bumps and scrapes but everyone insisted that it is better to be safe than sorry. Once my wrist is wrapped due to a small sprain I would usually ignore, a few cuts are treated, I'm sent on my way. Fury takes the flash drive without a word and retreats back into his office. Steve has already left and I think he needs some space after what happened. So much for that drink we were going to have, I think to myself bitterly. I should have known that nothing is ever going to happen between us, we're too different. I shouldn't even have let myself consider it. He's the good guy, the one who stands in the sun with the American Flag. The one people applaud when they meet him. I'm the one in the shadows, the one nobody knows about. The one who is buried with an American Flag in the dark. Maybe I'll be having that drink by myself.

Later that night, when I'm spending the evening at my apartment, news comes in about Fury. I rush to the hospital after an urgent text from Maria. I was in the shower when I got the SOS and my hair is a wet tangled mess as I push past people in the hospital. When I arrive, Steve is already there looking in on the emergency surgery. He's unconscious and a whole team of doctors are working on him, all in scrubs. "What happened?" I breathe out, gently grabbing his arm. "He was shot by a sniper," Steve replies softly. "Is he going to make it?" "I don't know." I turn away from the window. I can't bear to see Fury like that. We may have disagreed on some things, but he always told me I was his favorite agent, one of his best. "Tell me about the shooter," I ask Steve, looking for somewhere to put my emotions, to stop looking at the window. "He's fast. Strong," Steve seems so far away as he speaks. "He had a metal arm." Maria clutches my arm as she looks on, clearly in panic. She'll be one of the next highest in command if we lose him. "Three slugs," she answers. "No rifles. Completely untraceable." "Soviet made?" I question in a whisper, as I remember the stories Natasha used to tell me. A small part of me never believed the rumors about him, but when she told me she was attacked by him, I believed her. She had no reason to lie. "Yeah," Maria says about to ask a question when the machines start beeping angrily. I can see the panic in the room as doctor's scramble around. I watch in horror as they rush a crash cart in the room. I hold a hand over my mouth as tears start to pool in my eyes. I watched Coulson die, now I'm going to watch Fury die too. Steve turns away as the doctors call the time of his death. I let out a choked sob while Maria leaves too, leaving me standing alone, watching them cover his still body with a sheet. 

Once he's cleaned up I look down at the body. He looks so peaceful, not at all what he usually looked like, he'd probably hate being fussed over like this. Some say death is the best rest you can ask for. I hope we can give him a proper burial, one worthy of a man who served the world so well, he didn't just serve America and everyone should know that. I hear Steve enter the room silently behind me, he doesn't need to say a word, I can tell it's him. "I need to take him," Maria tells us after about ten minutes of silence. I don't move even though I hear her voice. "Lucy," Steve gently murmurs to me. "Goodbye," I mutter softly and I stride out of the room, not bearing another glance. "Lucy!" Steve follows me quickly, his steps thundering after mine. "What?" He looks like a wounded puppy when I turn back around to face him. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay." "Like you cared after the mission," I snap at him, remembering the way he ignored me, scolded me like a child. "Why was he at your apartment Steve?" "I don't know." He looks lost, and I know he's a terrible liar so I know not to believe him. "Cap," Rumlow calls out while approaching with STRIKE. "They want you back at Shield." "Give me a second," Steve says without looking over his shoulder, his eyes still locked on mine. He looks like he wants to say something else, like he's desperate to speak. "They want you now." I look over his shoulder at Rumlow, who is tapping his boot on the floor. I've never heard Brock sound so impatient. He looks different, sterner maybe. Though we just lost our leader, it could be stress. "Okay," Steve tells him with a nod. He turns back to face me, but I'm already walking away, hurt that after all this time we've spent as allies and even friends, he still doesn't trust me.

 

Every instinct in my body is screaming at me that something is wrong. All Shield devices are emitting a strange buzz. When I try and contact Maria and Coulson to find out what is going on, I'm unable to get through. I pace in my apartment back and forth, my fingers twitching. Maybe I should try and call Nat or Tony, see what they can do. I have personal numbers for them. A knock at the door nearly makes me jump out of my socks. I don't know who it could be, I'm not expecting anybody. I stride across my wood floor to answer it when the windows behind me shatter. I instinctively duck as someone fires at me, the bullets hitting the wall and breaking a picture frame behind me. My attackers are dressed in all black, familiar uniforms but no insignia of any kind on them. "Who are you?" I demand as I begin fighting back, using a candlestick from my end table. I disarm one man and use his gun to kill the other two. I knock the helmet off of the last man who is alive and I don't recognize him. He has a nasty scar on the left side of his face. "Why did you attack me? Who sent you?" He smiles wickedly and begins to foam at the mouth, the sickly scent of cyanide reaching my nose. He killed himself to keep me from interrogating him. Something has to be happening with Shield and it's not good. For someone to attack me so blatantly? The worst must have happened. I grab my grey hoodie and zip it up over my tank top, I think Steve was lying about what Fury told him. I think Fury found something on that flash drive I got from the ship and that's why he was killed. I know exactly where Steve put it, he's easy to read. I'll need it if I'm going to find out what is happening. I'll be damned if I'm going to sit back after being attacked. I put a simple L.A. Dodgers baseball cap over my blonde curls with some sunglasses to hide my identity. I pause before I leave my apartment, glancing around at my home. Something causes me to stop, hovering in the doorway. I could take this opportunity to leave, never to be seen again. I always thought of returning to Switzerland where a few of my friends live, I know they'd welcome me with open arms along with a job, well sort of a job. It takes but a moment for that thought to disappear. I can't leave Shield like this and I definitely can't leave Steve. He may have been a jerk, but I care about him-more then I'm ready to admit to anyone, even myself. I stride into the street and hail a cab to take me to the hospital. Once I'm inside I see the flash drive hidden behind some gum in a vending machine. It's a genius place to hide it for a short time, but eventually someone else would've found it. So, after wasting three dollars, which I'm going to charge Steve for, I think idly to myself, I have the drive secure with me and wait in a room across from the vending machine for Steve to inevitably show up. It's only a matter of time till he comes back for it. He'll figure it out too.

He does show up as predicted, about an hour after I arrived. He's hiding himself in a blue hoodie and sweatpants, trying really hard not to look inconspicuous. I mean besides height and stature you couldn't tell that it's Captain America because he never dresses like that, he's usually in nicer pants and a button up. I can tell he's nervous by his stature, we never were able to work much on blending in. When I step up behind him, his blue eyes flash over to meet mine in the reflection. He painfully forces me in the room I was waiting in, tossing his hood off as he does so. "Where is it?" He demands while glaring down at me, his eyes harsh. "It's safe," I coolly respond, though I'm itching to shove him off me, what is his deal lately? He's never been so violent with me before. "Why did Fury give it to you?" I question him, looking for a reaction. "I don't know. What's on it?" "I never looked," I answer him honestly, hoping maybe he'll be honest with me too. He looks down, clearly frustrated. He lets out a long breath. "I was attacked by Rumlow at Shield. They sent STRIKE after me." "Oh my god," I breathe out in concern, looking him up and down for injuries but he seems fine. "Are you hurt?" He shakes his head quickly and his expression changes. "Three men attacked me in my apartment," I whisper to him. "Are you okay?" He worriedly asks, sounding a bit more like himself. "I'm fine, whoever sent them didn't think I would be able to take care of it, three is not enough. But they surprised me." A sound in the hallway makes Steve look nervously over his shoulder, and my gut feeling about something being wrong intensifies. If STRIKE is attacking Steve and people were sent after me, someone wants us out of the way. They think we're a danger. "I bet you knew Fury hired the pirates," Steve accuses me. It dawns on me then, Fury's plan. "I didn't know," I whisper to him. "But it makes sense. The ship was hiding something and he needed access to its files, that's why he sent us because he trusted you. It was a smart idea." "I'm not going to ask you again," Steve growls while gripping my arms and keeping me forced against the wall, and I wince from the tightness of his grip. "Ouch! I think I know who killed Fury," I breathe out. "Or at least I've heard the rumors." Steve's grip eases and I can see the anger fading in his blue eyes. "Most intelligence agencies don't believe that he exists," I begin just as Natasha did. "They call him the Winter Soldier. He's assassinated dozens of people over the last 50 years." "So, he's a ghost story," Steve argues, clearly not believing me. "Nat encountered him," I whisper. "Before you woke up, she was attacked on a mission by the Winter Soldier, years ago. He shot her through the stomach to get to his target. She was lucky to have survived." Steve looks uncertain, and I rest my head against the wall. "He's a dead end. I wouldn't even know where to begin searching for a ghost like this. Nat told me she looked for him but he vanishes for months and even years before resurfacing." I reach into my pocket and hand him the drive, hoping that it'll repair our broken trust, though I'm not sure how it happened. We were partners, friends. Then all the sudden we weren't. He takes the drive from my fingers. "Let's start by finding out what the ghost wants." 

"I have an idea," I murmur to Steve in the back of a cab. "We need to go to the mall," I brightly inform the driver who nods and returns his gaze to the street. Steve and I don't talk in the cab. It's too risky with unknown people after us. I doubt we should even call down to New York for help. I bet they're expecting that. "What's our play?" He asks when we enter the massive shopping mall, which is four stories high. "We need to look normal, so relax," I coolly inform him. "I've worked hundreds of undercover ops, trust me. You look like you're ready to attack someone." "I am ready for an attack," he harshly replies. "Steve, we need to blend in." His shoulders slump a little and he follows my lead. I give him my hat and a pair of fake glasses to conceal his identity. He's much more recognizable than I am and certainly more at risk to be identified. The entire country knows who Captain America is. There's even a giant Smithsonian exhibit about him at the Air and Space Museum now, with photos and special artifacts. I should have made him go there, that would have been fun. At least I can blend in with people, but I pull up my hood just in case. Nat and I often joke about being the most forgotten Avengers, we think it's sexist. But at times like this, it comes in handy. Someone must be after this drive to risk attacking both Steve and I separately. Though we're far stronger together. Our training has made sure of that. I enter the Apple Store, and Steve seems to understand my idea. "How much time will we have?" He asks while looking over my shoulder. "About ten minutes from now," I mutter while inserting the drive into a demo laptop. I begin typing commands into the screen as I start to fight my way through security. I'd give anything for Tony to be here with us, he'd be able to get it done in seconds I'm sure. Even Skye would probably be better at this than me. I took plenty of hacking classes at the academy, but it was not something I excelled at as much as I did with other things. I enjoyed combat and manipulation classes far more. Steve is watching the doors for any type of opposition, simply waiting for the inevitable. Strike is probably already on the way, tracking whatever is on this drive, making whatever is on it, certainly important. Important enough to kill for. Whatever is happening with Shield, it centers around this drive. "It keeps rewriting itself," I mutter in frustration as I glance back at the code. "Can you get through? Or should we leave?" "Yes," I tersely respond. "I'm not the best at this but I'll get it done, it has just been awhile since I've had to do this." "If we can't read the file though," I add while typing in some extra code. "We can find out where it came from." A map appears with a red pin on the northeastern seaboard. "Ta Da!"

"Can I help you guys with something?" A kind Apple employee asks us while clapping his hands together. I feel Steve freeze beside me, apparently not prepared for a lie. A spy always has one ready to go, and this is no exception. So, I step forward to block the screen from his sight. "No, thank you. My fiancé and I were just looking at possible destinations for our honeymoon," I gush while squeezing Steve's arm and resting my head against his firm bicep. "Right," Steve flatly says, nervously glancing down at me. "We're getting married." I resume my work on the keyboard while Steve tries to block the associates line of vision. "Congrats! Where are you thinking about going?" "New Jersey," Steve lamely replies when the name pops up on the screen in big letters. "Ah," he awkwardly says. It's probably not the most popular honeymoon location, which makes this even funnier. "I have the exact same glasses!" I hear the associate exclaim. I roll my eyes at Steve's attempt to deal with this guy. We'll have to work on covert operations when we're not being hunted by whatever is happening, he needs some work because he's terrible. I'd never believe a word he was saying, honestly horrible liar. Steve's back is pressing into me, as he blocks me from view. Thank goodness he's so tall and muscular, he can completely hide me and the screen from the associate. Though that's not the only reason I'm thankful he's so tall and muscular. I do doubt that the associate would even be able to understand what I'm doing, he's a salesman not a spy. "Yeah I wish! Specimen." The associate laughs at his own joke and tosses his long dark hair over his shoulder. "If you need anything, I'm Aaron." Steve impatiently checks his watch after the associate leave. I grin in victory as the exact location pops up: Wheaton, NJ. "Do you know where this is?" I ask when I see him peering at the screen in recognition. "I used to. Let's go," he exclaims as he takes the drive out of the laptop and leads us back into the mall. Thank god it's a weekend, there are people everywhere, helping us stay concealed in the crowds.

I can practically feel him on edge next to me, every muscle of his body is tense. "Standard tac team around us. Two behind us, two across and two coming this way," he says while looking wildly around. A see the same thing he does, men in black in every direction. "If they make us, I'll engage-," I cut him off by pinching his arm as hard as I can. "Put your arm around me Steve and laugh," I order him firmly. He does it without question, laughing awkwardly as the two men walk by us without noticing, his arm warm and heavy around my shoulder, making us stand even closer together. It worked and they didn't even glance our way. Steve and I simply need to blend in with the tourists and we'll be fine. We start to make our way down to the main floor so we can get back out onto the streets, get a car and get the hell out of here. I've already seen four other STRIKE agents looking for us. It's only a matter of time before they search security cameras. I can't avoid them all. Even our disguises won't fool everyone, not when they're specifically looking for us. As we step onto an escalator, I see Rumlow headed on the one going up right next to us. He's looking the other way right now, but it's clear who he's looking for, us. My adrenaline kicks in. "Tie your shoe," I snap at Steve. "What?" "Now," I hiss. Steve ducks out of view and I lean forward to hide my face by cooing at the baby in front of me. The woman turns just in time to greet me and Brock continues upward and hopefully out of sight to check the upper levels of the mall, giving us time to escape into the parking garage. 

Steve steals a parked car and I'm shocked to see him hot wire it with ease. He's even better at that then me. We quickly get onto a back highway to drive up to New Jersey. We both agreed that the interstate would be too risky. There are too many cameras and possible people who could recognize us. "Now, tell me where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?" I tease him from the passenger seat. "Nazi, Germany," he answers proudly. "And we're only borrowing this one." He's just defending his illegal actions, I doubt we'll ever get this car back to the real owner. But whatever he needs to tell himself to sleep at night. "Do you ever wonder what your life would be like if you didn't join Shield?" Steve asks me out of the blue, breaking our comfortable silence. "I used to," I say while looking over at him. "Not anymore though. I think I was meant to be a Shield agent. I'm good at it at least," I shrug my shoulders. "And what did you think about?" I bite my lip and think about my answer. I've never really told anyone this, but it's Steve. I can always talk to him. "You know I was a gymnast yeah?" "Yeah, that's what you said." "I wanted to go to the Olympics more than anything. I was training so hard. After that... I don't know, go to college probably. I danced too, ballet was my favorite." "Really?" He questions in surprise. "I loved the technique. It came easy to me and Shield encouraged me to keep learning so I suppose I could always run away to be a dancer," I chuckle at my own joke. "Imagine that, former super spy turned ballerina." "I'm sure you'd be phenomenal," he replies with a bright smile and I can't help but blush. "And you?" I ask while eyeing him. "I liked to draw," he tells me softly. "I drew all sorts of things back in the 40's. I don't really do it anymore." That makes me sad that he can't do something he really loved. Something so simple and it must have made him happy. "You should pick drawing back up," I tell him firmly. "When all this is over. I want you to draw me something." "Draw you what?" He chuckles, hands tight on the steering wheel. "Anything you want. I don't care. You can surprise me, I'm sure I'll love it." "Alright. You have a deal," he says with a soft smile, his eyes holding mine in place a moment longer than normal and my breath catches. 

It doesn't take us long to reach our destination. It's a rundown army camp, enclosed by a fence with many warning signs from the government, most of them about keeping out and being a hazard. The buildings are all old, probably not used for fifty years or longer. I doubt anyone is here, but we best be safe. "This is it," Steve says while grabbing his shield, letting it hang loosely on his arm. I'm glad he remembered to grab it after we stole the car. It's nighttime as we walk around the abandoned facilities. It's eerie and silent. The only sound around are the crickets and our hushed voices. I hold my phone up to try and track down where the signal that created the drive is coming from. It has to come from here, the only thing that would made sense. Unless it tricked us and this is a trap. That would be bad. This is the only place in the vicinity and it's tied to the government. "This is where I was trained," Steve tells me while gazing around the empty fields. I look at the overgrown grass and old buildings. It's so small here. I wonder if my grandfather was trained here too? When I turn around, Steve is standing in the courtyard, silently staring at a flag pole. He's clearly lost in his memories, I'm not sure if they're good or bad. It's hard to tell with him. I feel horribly guilty about taking him out of it, but now is not the time to lose focus, not when we're in so much danger. We could be walking into an ambush. I gently place my hand on his shoulder and he shakes his head. "Sorry." "Don't worry about it," I murmur and get us moving again. "What's in there?" I ask Steve. He follows my finger to a building in the center of camp. "This building is in the wrong place. Ammunitions shouldn't be near here. It's against military code," he states matter-of-factly. I bet he read the code book cover to cover before being able to enlist. I can picture little Steve memorizing it. "Maybe that's what we're looking for because I'm not getting anything with this." I shake my phone as if it will help emphasize my point and he nods. I jog to keep up with his quick pace as he approaches the building. With a quick jab of his shield, he breaks the padlock off the door. Much faster than me picking the lock, I suppose. 

I flip a switch on the side of the wall and lights flicker on, revealing a very old Shield insignia, much different then our current one. "This is Shield, or it was." "Maybe this is where it started," Steve mutters as he glances around the abandoned offices. It looks like this was never cleaned out. There are papers scattered on desks and the floor. We make our way through the rooms, Steve gazing on sadly at something he surely would have been a part of, had he not gone into the ice. All of his friends took part in its creation, they were our founders. I think it was named Shield for him, it makes sense. We come across framed pictures of the Shield founders and Steve doesn't say a thing and I don't pry, though I see him staring at Peggy Carter's photo the longest. He told me that he loved her, I can't imagine what must go through his mind when he thinks about her. I'm sure they would have been together had he not gone into the ice. He finally stops in front of an old shelving unit, looking at it curiously. "If you're already working in a secret office," Steve begins while dragging open the shelves to reveal a hidden corridor. "Why do you need to hide the elevator?" "Ohh," I exclaim excitedly. "This is like Harry Potter, how exciting. Come on." I use my phone to type in the code, and amazingly the elevator still works. It's a little shaky as we travel deep down below ground, the feeling of something being wrong returns like a dark pit in my stomach. They were hiding something down here that nobody was supposed to find. All of my excitement is burned away, replaced by fear. I hesitantly follow Steve into a very dark room after the elevator drops us off. Lights automatically turn on, putting me even more on edge. A very very old computer comes into view, one from decades ago. "There's no way the file came from here," I tell Steve blatantly. "This is all too old. Basically ancient technology." My eyes fall on a brand-new drive disk, one glowing blue. That makes the words die in my throat, clearly I was wrong. I finger the drive in my pocket before inserting it. The room comes alive as computers turn on, the whole room filled with data, presumably. 

"Initiate system?" A computer voice asks and I see writing appear on the main screen. After looking to Steve who gives me an affirmative nod, I hesitantly type in yes, listening to things turning inside the machine. This is too much like Saw, which Steve and I watched a few weeks ago, it scared me so bad I threw the popcorn bowl into the air. It takes a moment, but the screen changes and a face appears, startling me and I move backwards in surprise, placing my hand on my chest. "Rogers, Steven, born 1918. Temple, Lucy, born 1986." I look at it uneasily, how does it know us? "Is this thing alive?" "Right you are, fräulein," it replies snippily, if I can even say a machine has emotions. "I am not the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945, but I am." A photo appears on another screen, a prisoner photo of a small old man with round glasses. "Do you know this thing?" I ask in fear as Steve stares at it in horror. I've never seen such an expression on his face. "Arnim Zola was a German scientist working for the Red Skull. He has to have been dead for years now." "First correction," the machine snaps. "I am Swiss. Second," his voice becomes filled with awe. "Look around you. I have never been more alive." My gaze flits to all the computers around us as Steve steps off the platform to look around. Is this truly possible? To live on as a machine? The thought makes me feel sick. I thought that was just a joke Ross made on Friends. "In 1972, I received a terminal diagnosis," the voice explains. I wish Steve would come back over here, I don't like this thing looking at me, it's like he's appraising me for something. "Science could not save my body, though my mind was worth saving. You are standing in my brain." I don't attempt to hide my grimace as Steve returns to the dais and takes his place next to me. I resist reaching out to him and I tighten my fingers into fists.

"How did you get here?" Steve asks him, not masking the contempt in his voice. I've never heard such hatred in his voice. "Invited," he coyly responds. "After WWII the U.S. recruited German scientists with promise and value, Shield included," I tell him softly. "They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own." "HYDRA died with the Red Skull," Steve practically spits. "Cut off one head, two more shall take its place," the machine states proudly, showing the red HYDRA insignia on the screen. "Prove it," Steve challenges. "Accessing archive." It seems the machine was prepared for Steve's challenge, that it wanted it to happen. I glance back at the door, which is ominously open. Maybe we should leave. "HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom." The screens begins showing us videos from World War II, Omaha Beach, London bombings, and more. "What we didn't realize is, if you try and take freedom, people resist." Black and white videos of Steve and the Howling Commandoes flicker in and out of focus, Steve looks the same, still just as handsome. He looks deadly serious. I spy my grandfather next to him, marching along. "The war taught us much. So, Shield was founded and I was recruited to assist them. And the new HYDRA grew as a beautiful parasite inside Shield." I cover my mouth in horror as he explains what happened. "For 70 years, HYDRA has been feeding on crisis and war." Images flash by of old rebellions and wars, many before I was even born, some I was training during. I recognize the metal arm Steve described in one of the videos, the Winter Soldier is HYDRA then, Fury must have figured out HYDRA infiltrated Shield and been eliminated by their best assassin to protect the secret. He would have exposed it to the world and stopped them, but it appears he was too late. Oh Fury, we definitely could use you now. "Shield would have stopped you," I weakly object, though I know he's speaking the truth. It does make sense. Nobody would know but the HYDRA agents and they probably have a secret way to communicate and show their loyalty. "Accidents happen," it says while an old 1990's newspaper article about Howard and Maria Stark's death is shown, Tony's parents. Steve's face drains of even more color. "We created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to give up its freedom, to gain its security," he finishes with a video of a satellite with INSIGHT written on the metal. "HYDRA'S new world order will arise," the voice explains while showing a massive Helicarrier with heavy weaponry, one I'd never seen before. One that is very clearly Shield's. What have they done?

"We won Captain," it gloats as Steve clenches his jaw tightly. "Your death amounts to the same as your life. A zero sum." Steve finally cracks and punches the screen, shattering it with his fist. But the face merely flips onto a new screen next to the former. "What's on this drive?" Steve demands. "Project INSIGHT, requires... insight," he evasively replies. "So, I wrote an algorithm." "What kind of algorithm?" I ask desperately, feeling dread creep into my bones. If what he says is true, then these Helicarriers are not good, that is modern Shield technology, best of the best. Whatever they are meant to do will be disastrous in the wrong hands. "The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it." The metal doors to the room begin to close and Steve hurls his shield at them to try and stop them, but they close too quickly and his shield bounces back to his hands. I knew we should have left. My phone beeps loudly in my pocket and I swallow back bile when I see what it says. "Steve, we got a missile incoming. Short range ballistic," my voice rises in panic. "80 seconds till it makes impact here." We'll never make it out of here. "Who fired it?" "Shield," I answer him sadly, confirming our worst fears. "I'm afraid I've been stalling Captain," the voice drawls out while I snatch the flash drive back from the dock, stuffing it back into my pocket. If we survive we'll need it. "Admit it, it's better this way." "Steve?" I question uncertainly as he wildly looks around, trying to find a way for us to escape. But I fear this is the end for us. We're trapped in this room, outsmarted by an evil computer. "Steve?" "Both of us are out of time." Steve glances at the floor and picks up a grate, throwing it out of the way. I understand that this is our only chance. He madly gestures to me and I run towards him as fast as I can, I can hear the beeping of the incoming bomb, almost as if it's right behind me. I reach Steve's outstretched arm as soon as the missile hits, and the blast propels us into the grate, the heat scorching my exposed skin. Steve crushes me to his chest as he tries to shield us from falling debris, both of us grumbling under the weight of the rocks and the smoke that fills our lungs. 

Somehow, Steve keeps them protected from the destruction of the missile. Once the rumbling from the blast ends, Steve looks around the small space he's laying in, doing his best to cover Lucy from the rocks still falling from above. There are massive pieces of cement surrounding them, trapping them in this area. They're lucky they didn't crush them, he wouldn't have been able to hold up that much weight. Lucy is unconscious against his chest. He checks for a pulse, his fingers against the soft skin of her neck, where he finds a steady beat. He rests his head against hers, thanking god she's alive. He needs to get her out of here fast, she might have been injured. He begins to push at the massive rocks around them with his shield, trying to find fresh air before they suffocate from the thick black smoke. After awhile he manages to clear rubble back to the surface. It's late at night now, and the missile left fires that give Steve enough light to get out. Lucy is laying in a daze on the ground next to him, unable to move, still unconscious. His eyes and throat are burning from the smoke. It fills the air, scratching his lungs and making him cough. Steve scoops Lucy up, one arm around her knees and the other cradling her torso close to his chest. "C'mon Lucy," he murmurs gently to her, though she still doesn't move. He can hear her hoarse breathing even though his ears are ringing from the blast. "We gotta get out of here." The fresh air is a relief, but the familiar sound of incoming quinjets in the distance strikes fear into Steve as he climbs over the debris from the building, trying to get out before Shield arrives with more people to search for their bodies. He knows they won't stop, not now. Not now that they know about HYDRA. 

 

After moving on foot for several miles, I finally regain composure of myself. "Steve," I ground out in a raspy voice. "I can walk now." He reluctantly sets me on my feet instantly grabbing my arm when I tip over. "No," I wave him off. "I'm okay, just a sec." I rub my ash covered face with my dirty hands, trying to get my head to stop spinning. That blast should have killed me, I'd never have lived if Steve wasn't with me. "We barely escaped Rumlow," Steve tells me while he leans against a tree, his own face covered in ash and dirt. "They were digging through the rubble for us, I could see them in the distance." "Maybe they'll think we died," I hopefully point out while focusing on a fixed point in the distance to stop my vision from blurring too much. "No," he shakes his head sadly. "I didn't have time to cover our trail. They know we're out here." "It's only a matter of time before they track us down," I inform him. "What do we do, Lucy?" I suck in a few deep breaths of the crisp night air, the fresh oxygen sweet on my aching lungs. "I have a drop a few miles outside Phily and we can find a place to spend the night on the freeway. Is that okay?" I know I can't last more than a few hours, I need some rest - especially after that blast. Steve groans as he gets back up to his feet. "Sounds good to me, but I'll have to come in through the window. My shield will be recognized." The vibranium shield is still hanging on his arm, dirty but of course, undamaged. "C'mon," he murmurs as he heaves me back to my feet, his hands hovering a little longer then normal on my own. "Let's head out." 

It doesn't take long to get to the storage locker I set up in case things ever went south. Thank god, one of them happened to be nearby us. We would be in real trouble if we had nothing to keep us going. Steve hangs back while the employee takes me to my unit. He's chatty, talking about the nice weather we've been having. I'm surprised he doesn't ask me about my filthy clothes and ash covered face, but I'm sure he doesn't want to be rude. He's young maybe a few years younger than I am, probably a college student working nights to pay for school. Once I'm sure the kid is gone, I type in my code to enter, it's the year of my mom and dads anniversary, something basically nobody would guess, since so few know about them. When I created these secret drops, I wanted a connection to my family. A way for them to protect me if I ever needed it. It's strange I suppose, but it makes me more comfortable. Once inside I shut the door behind me and click on the fluorescent lights. I look at the tiny mirror I have and notice a cut along my forehead. I hesitantly touch it and find it already dry and crusty. I dig through a box and pull on some fresh clothes; black pants, and a clean blue shirt. I decide to leave my filthy ones in a heap on the floor, no sense coming back here once I take everything I need. I see some blood on the old shirt anyway. I rearm myself with knives and two semi-automatic pistols. I grab a duffel bag and some stacks of cash, a set of burner phones, some clothes for Steve I luckily had on hand, and two blank passports. The passports are only if things get really ugly and we need to leave the United States. If that happens, we'll be really in deep trouble. I know of a few safe places where we could lay low for awhile and figure out the next step, but I really hope that doesn't have to happen. If we lose this fight, whatever this fight is, we'll need to go on the run and I know Steve doesn't know how to do that. Mentally I need to prepare myself for that situation. If we're going to leave I know I'll have to carry us along. Going up against Shield is scary, almost as scary as fighting aliens. But I know more about Shield then most people. I believe I can keep us hidden. I lock my unit back up, thankful that it can't be traced back to me no matter how hard Shield tries. It's paid for through 17 different offshore accounts, each in foreign names.

When I reach Steve, he's impatiently pacing in the shadows outside the storage center, lips twisted into a look of dismay. "What took so long?" He demands when I cautiously approach. "The employee was slow. I'm sorry." He runs his hand through his dirty hair. "I was worried about you. I thought something might have happened." "I'm okay," I assure him, placing my hand on his arm. He takes a few tired breaths and I can see the stress on his face. He places his hand over mine. I quickly draw mine back, knowing my face must be burning. I hand him one of the burner phones, which he accepts and places in his back pocket. "I'm going to check into that motel over there," I point to a crappy building across the street, the one with a yellowish flickering motel sign. It's not somewhere many people would choose, but I'm sure it's fine, at least for our purposes. We just need somewhere to sleep and figure out the plan now and I do really need a shower. We can't really afford to be picky. "I'll call you with the room number so you can get in through the window after I check in. Do you think you can you do that without being seen?" I picture him scaling the wall, I don't doubt that he can do it, I'm just worried. "My shield is what's noticeable," he says shaking it slightly. I guess he doesn't want to separate, though I suppose it makes sense after what happened. "Will it fit in that bag?" "We can try," I whisper while setting the bag down onto the damp ground. When I unzip it, I hear Steve suck in a breath when he sees what's inside. "Where did you get that kind of money?" "I've set up drops like these all over the world in case things went south. Obviously, it was a good idea." I avoid answering where I got the money, he doesn't need to know every little thing about my past. I take a couple hundreds and stuff them in my hoodie pocket with the phone. "Give me the shield," I ask with outstretched hands. He passes it over and somehow by god's grace, I make it fit. The bag looks a little awkward now but at least we're even more protected from being made, that shield is basically the same as standing on the roof with a megaphone shouting our names to the world, challenging HYDRA to come get us. I can't believe that HYDRA is back, fighting them isn't going to be easy. Once more the thought of running comes into my head. We could get away, I know we could. Steve and I could find a way to contact Tony and the others and all of us together would be able to do something about HYDRA. At least that's what I have to believe.

We cross the street to get to the motel, keeping our heads down to avoid any traffic cameras. The parking lot is nearly empty, maybe a half a dozen cars. The door jingles when we walk through the door. The worker at the motel desk barely looks at us as he hands over the keys and takes the cash. He doesn't even look surprised when I tell him to keep the change. I doubt this motel sees very many innocent guests. Oh god, they probably think we're either criminals or I'm a prostitute. Although I suppose we are criminals right now, at least fugitives. Better than me being a prostitute though, I suppose. We walk through the dimly lit hallway to our room number, 132. Our room has one door, with a window next to it. As soon as we enter Steve pulls the burgundy curtains closed. The walls have striped wallpaper that certainly shows its age and the carpet is the same burgundy as the drapes. There's no security cameras in the building, but we can't be too careful. Shield has incredible surveillance and that's why we can only stay a single night. With Rumlow on our trail, we can't risk lingering for long. I should start looking at maps to figure out where we can go next. I'm guessing there will be some kind of road map in the room. I'll have to talk to Steve about what he thinks we should do next. I shouldn't make all the decisions, he's the leader of the pair of us. I glance around the room again. There's only a single bed with a dated bright red, green, and orange flower printed quilt. Dark brown nightstands sit on either side, one with a lamp, the other with an alarm clock. There's actually a TV, an old one but still at least we can watch the news, probably spouting horrible lies about us. I bolt the door as Steve sets the bag on the desk across from presumably the bathroom. He takes his shield out and sinks into a chair, thinking about something, probably about our terrible situation. I hope he's able to get some sleep tonight, after everything that we've dealt with today, we'll need it. I have no doubt tomorrow will bring new headaches. "I'm going to shower," I hesitantly tell him. "Okay." 

The bathroom is a horrible pink color but at least the towels are fresh. The water pressure is also terrible, almost like I'm under a garden hose. But at least the water is clean and there's a bar of soap. I scrub the ash and dust off my face and body. I'm finally feeling a little better, the first time since the blast. I double check the cut on my head, and it seems fine. I brush my hair out with my fingers and change back into my clothes. I step back into the main room, leaving the bathroom light on for Steve. "You can go now," I tell him, gesturing behind me. "I'm going to the vending machine to get us some water and a bag of chips," I explain as my stomach rumbles at the prospect of food. He nods and trudges off into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I grab the old bronze key and walk back down to the lobby. This motel could easily be in a horror movie, with the flickering lights and dated furniture. I definitely could picture a scene with someone getting murdered in that awful pink bathroom. I swallow back bile and fear. My family was murdered in a hotel room. I'd never made that connection before. I resist shivering and force myself to think of other things, like the looming threat over our heads. The vending machines are far better stocked then I could have hoped and I stare at them in awe, I never thought I'd be this lucky, especially in such a shitty motel. From one I buy a couple of water bottles that are icy cold, it'll feel good on my scratchy throat. Another one mostly has junk food choices. I get two bags of chips, some pretzels, and the last bag of regular M and M's for Steve and I to share. Chocolate can always make you feel better, my mom used to say that when Luke and I had a bad day at school. The last machine is a literal miracle. It has supplies that travelers are likely to forget, or people on the run I suppose. I doubt that's who they were looking to serve. Most of it is merely bathroom supplies: hairbrushes, perfume, soap, toothbrushes, and even condoms. I get Steve and I each a toothbrush, toothpaste, a hairbrush, some deodorant, and some Tylenol for the night. I don't know if Steve can take Tylenol with his metabolism but it's worth a shot. I'll be happy for a little pain relief, my muscles and body hurt from the day. I'm still shocked we walked away from a missile, not many people can say that. But, without Steve, I know we wouldn't have, I'm fortunate he was there.

When I return to our room, Steve is out of the shower, relaxing on the bed, his hair wet. He's flipped on the TV, but the news is only covering Tiger Woods pulling out of the Masters for some reason. I figured our photos would be on the TV, wanted for murder or something. Then again that would get the attention of the world, namely Tony and the others and I'm guessing HYDRA wants the Avengers as far away from this as possible. Steve and I are dangerous, but with the Avengers, we're in a whole other field. Even HYDRA can't subdue the Hulk. "You hit the jackpot," Steve chuckles when I set everything on the desk. It's nice to see him smile. "They had a vending machine for travel essentials," I tell him while eagerly pulling the brush through my wet tangles. If I wouldn't have brushed it when it was wet it would have been a tangled disaster in the morning, worse then a birds nest. Once I'm satisfied with my hair I toss him a water bottle, which he deftly catches. "Thanks." I sit next to him on the bed while drinking from my own, my throat instantly feeling relief. "Are you injured?" I question as my eyes rake over him, but I see no visible problems. "No," he tells me. "Are you?" I shrug, my muscles are sore but could be worse. "Nothing a good night of sleep won't fix," I explain softly. Steve reaches towards my face and runs a finger over the cut and I resist shivering. "You sure?" "Yeah, its fine." His hand drops back to his side and he falls silent. "You seem quiet Steve. Are you sure you're alright?" I take some pain medicine, gulping down my water with the pills.

"I was so sure that I defeated HYDRA when I killed the Red Skull. That it would be over for everyone." He explains, his voice cracking with emotion. I can't imagine what he must feel. He went into the ice, gave up everything to end HYDRA, and it wasn't even worth it. They survived and have created war and chaos for the last 70 years, all under Shield's nose, all under Shield's name. He sacrificed his life for nothing. I know his past troubles him, but now it might get worse. I don't know what I'd do if I gave everything for nothing. It would be devastating. "Now it's infected everything like a disease." I place my hand on his shoulder, seeking to comfort him...to do something. "We can wipe HYDRA out again. I'll help you," I firmly state, ignoring the little plan I had about running away. I can't leave Steve like this, I won't do that to him. He doubtfully meets my eyes. "We almost died today. I can't protect you." So that's what he's upset about. I know he has always been the protector and he thinks that he failed, how very wrong he is. I set my almost empty water bottle on the nightstand and place my hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at me. "Steve, you saved our lives today. Without you, I would've died." His cheeks are hot under the palms of my hands and his blue eyes are shining. I annunciate each word firmly so he understands how serious I am, how honest I'm being. He needs to understand that he's not useless, that he's the only reason I'm alive. More then anything I want him to be happy. "You could have left me in the rubble, but you chose to carry me away from danger, away from STRIKE." "I could never leave you behind," he admits softly to me and my heart leaps into my throat. 

I lean forward to close the distance between us and I see Steve's eyes flutter closed. I lightly brush my lips against his. The kiss is feather light and Steve's hands move to my lower back. He tugs me closer to him so our bodies are flush against each other. My heart is slamming in my chest as Steve deepens the kiss. Each touch sends tingles down my spine and I feel like I'm falling. The same feeling I get when I first leap out of a plane. His lips are as soft as I'd imagined. I slide my hands down Steve's torso to wrap them around his waist, to feel closer to him, to continue this feeling of euphoria. He leans back onto the pillows, pulling me with him. I giggle when I our foreheads smack together. "That hurt." Steve shifts us around and tenderly kisses my head. "Better?" I shrug while propping myself up on my elbows. "You have a hard head," I complain while rubbing my face. "It has served me well," he chuckles and this time, he leans in to kiss me. I open my mouth and he slowly and hesitantly runs his tongue along mine. His slow pace doesn't last long and soon we're in a battle for dominance. I run my hands down his muscled arms as he moves his hands over my butt and up to my hips. The heat between us intensifies and I roll on top of him. Our lips meet again, this time more fiercely than before. I let my fingers reach under his shirt and explore his muscled stomach, which is hard and taut. Our breaths are heavy and I gasp in delight when I feel Steve's bulge, hard and persistent against my thigh. "Sorry," he murmurs awkwardly while pulling away. He's cheeks are bright red and I kiss one of them lightly. "Steve," I whisper, surprised by my own husky voice. "Don't be ashamed. I want this, I want you." His eyes flare in surprise and his mouth drops open-like the thought surprises him. "I don't want to take advantage of you, Lucy." "You wouldn't be," I assure him softly, kissing him again. "I've wanted this for a long time. I've just never been able to tell you." "I've thought about this since the first time you yelled at me," he sheepishly tells me. "Good," I murmur against his lips. "I-," he gasps when my hands move down to his waistband, and my fingers slide against the smooth skin just beneath. "I don't-ohh- have any protection." I wouldn't want him to go get it and I know where the machine is, so I can do it. I lift myself off of him and adjust my wrinkled shirt. "The vending machine had condoms. I'll be right back." My hair falls around Steve's face when I pause to kiss him passionately. "Okay," he softly replies, leaning back onto the pillows with a sheepish smile across his face. 

I practically skip down the hallway I'm so giddy. I'm glad this is finally happening, I've thought about it a lot in the past few months. My heart is racing as I hurriedly stick money in the vending machine. I'm very eager to get back to the room, my body shivering in anticipation, my mind is buzzing with thoughts of Steve and what lies ahead. We probably should be resting, but this will be so much more satisfying. The hallways are empty and I find the glowing machines just where I left them, the condoms on the third rack begging me to purchase. Just as I'm about to press the buttons, I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around with a smirk, expecting to see Steve and just barely dodge Rumlow's fist. "You look awfully flushed," he comments as I back away, his lips pulled into a wicked smirk. "Cap finally get you into bed?" I'm annoyed that he guessed that, it's not like I'm broadcasting it. I grunt as I swing a closed fist at him, which he blocks. "We had bets about it, if he would ever stop staring at you. I voted no." We trade jabs before he slams me into one of the vending machines, shattering the glass from the impact. Shards cut into the bare skin of my arms and hot blood flows from the cuts. "I'll kill you, Rumlow." He steps backward into a defensive stance. "Let's see you try." I pull myself out of the machine and leap forward. The force of my weight knocks us both to the ground, both of us grappling for the upper hand. Each of us land blows against the other. If Rumlow is here, STRIKE must not be far behind. Steve's vulnerable in the room, waiting for me to get back. As soon as I'm able, I scream for him as loud as I can. "STEVE!" My tone of voice is easy to identify as in trouble, with his enhanced hearing I have no doubt he heard me. It'll only be a matter of time before he comes running. At least I hope so. "Aw, need prince charming to come rescue you?" Rumlow sneers while aiming his gun at me. I strike out with my leg, sending the gun far out of his reach. "Maybe I just want him to watch as I snap your spine," I snarl back at him as we circle each other, waiting for the other to make a move. I look up and see Steve, running down the hall, his shield already in his hand. Thank god he heard me scream, for a minute I wasn't sure since he hadn't come. I spy my duffle bag strapped over his shoulder, good thing he has it, it has our money and my weapons. I watch as Steve hurls his shield at Rumlow, who doesn't know he's coming yet. It hits him square in the back, sending him into the wall, where he falls in a heap on the floor. My breaths are ragged as I lean against the wall in relief. "We need to go," Steve orders while looping an arm around my waist after retrieving his shield. "Are you hurt?" "Yeah," I begrudgingly admit as he quickly lifts me into the passenger seat of a car. "I know where we can go for help," he tells me softly. I nod and buckle my seat belt as Steve hot wires the car, his fingers moving quickly. "How did he find us?" "I don't know," I murmur. I break the lock on the glovebox compartment to find something to stop the bleeding on my arms. I'm fortunate to find a roll of paper towels that will at least help. 

 

Once we're on the road, Steve's bright blue eyes flit over to me. "Your head is bleeding," he says in concern. I touch the back of my head and find sticky hair and my fingers come away bloody. "It must have happened when I hit the glass." I squeeze my eyes shut when I apply a little pressure to the wound, and pain spikes down my spine. "It looks bad," he comments. "We can't risk going to a hospital, not with them on our tracks. I can't even reach the doctor I trust," I mutter thinking about Jemma. I still haven't been able to reach Coulson to warn him about HYDRA. I can only pray that he'll get through it, he's one of the best agents I know, I'm sure he'll be fine. He has to be. He can't die again. "I think Sam has medical training. He'll be able to look at your head. He'll give us a place to rest." "I'll try and stop the bleeding. Hopefully he has some vitamin c. That will help," I explain to Steve. "I should've been with you," he regretfully tells me. "There was no way we could have known Rumlow had found us. It's not your fault." I see his right hand resting on the arm rest and I lace my fingers through his. "We'll get through this.." He uncomfortably shifts in the driver's seat, lights from the other side of the interstate showing his unsure expression. "About what happened," he awkwardly says. I look over at him uncertainly, my heart sinking. "Do you regret it?" "No," he interjects quickly, a blush spreading on his cheeks. "I just," he lets out a frustrated breath. "I want to make sure you're okay with it." I chuckle lightly, my thumb caressing his palm. "I am, but it seems we'll have to wait till this is over to really talk about it. I think Rumlow will pay for interrupting," I comment with a smile. 

We make it back to D.C. in a surprisingly short amount of time, probably due to the late hour. The closer we get to Shield, the more uneasy I feel. Steve and I both wear hats to conceal our identity from the traffic cams, despite the pain it causes my wound. We'll be dead if they find us, we know that for sure now. Our fingers are still locked together above the arm rest as I close my eyes. The sun is just starting to peek over the horizon, casting pink and orange waves through the sky. "We'll probably get there right when he's waking up," Steve tells me after shaking me awake. "You can't sleep Lucy. Not till we check your wound out." "Right," I murmur and force my tired eyes open. We pull into a residential neighborhood, one with nice two story houses. Nobody is awake yet, all the lights in the houses are off. The clock on the dash reads 6:08, so it's only a matter of time before people begin to leave for work and chances of us being seen grows. "Here it is," Steve mutters as he peers at an address. "We'll park the car around the block. Just in case." It's daylight by the time we return to the house. "Let's knock on the back door," he comments as he guides me through the side yard. I'm leaning against him for support, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I watch as he knocks a few times, and we wait in baited silence. This could either go well, or very badly.

The blinds on the door open and Steve's new friend stares at us in shock. I recognize him from a few days ago. He opens the door, his eyes looking over our exhausted expressions and my clearly wounded head. "Hey man," he comments light-heartedly with a polite nod at Steve. "I'm sorry about this," Steve tells him as he adjusts my weight against him. "We need a place to lay low." "Everyone we know is trying to kill us," I add with a glance at Steve. He opens the door further allowing us inside. "Not everyone." Steve half carries me inside and sits me down at the kitchen table and he begins fussing over me. He removes my hat and gently pushes my bloody hair aside. "I'm hoping you know first-aid," he hesitantly explains to his friend. "She needs help." "Yeah I see that. Hi," he greets me softly. "I'm Sam Wilson." "Lucy Temple," I introduce myself in return. "That's a nasty cut. Let's see what I can do about it." He washes his hands in the kitchen sink and I spy an orange juice carton on his counter next to the fridge. "Can I have some of that orange juice? It should help with blood loss." "Sure," he says while passing it to me. Steve goes to shower again now that we're safe, even though I can tell he wants to hover while Sam helps me. We can't risk getting my head wet till I'm cleared as there's probably glass in the wound. "Should I call you doctor Sam?" I tease as he gently moves my matted blonde hair to the side, probably sticky with blood. "I suppose you could in this case," he returns sarcastically. I think we'll get along fine, I tell myself as he smirks.

Steve returns with wet hair wearing only jeans and a tank top, his well defined arms crossed over his chest. "How bad is it?" He asks while peering over Sam's shoulder. "She had some glass stuck in the wound, which I cleared out. I'll stitch it closed and, in a few hours, she'll be fine. Maybe a headache." I hold my hand out already understanding what it means. "Do you have any alcohol?" Sam sets down the tweezers on by the orange juice and hands me a bottle of vodka. "That there is strong. It'll dull the pain." I rip the cork out of it and tilt the glass bottle to my lips, gulping it down. It burns all the way down to my stomach, and I cough after taking a second swig. "Okay," I say while bracing myself. "This is going to hurt," Sam warns me after grabbing the bottle of rubbing alcohol. "I know." "Hey, can you make sure she sits still?" He asks a hovering Steve over his shoulder. "Sure," he awkwardly kneels down in front of me, he's so tall we're nearly eye to eye, his blue eyes filled with sympathy. The rubbing alcohol stings when he applies it, but not nearly as bad as what comes next. I cringe when I feel him loop the first stitch into my flesh. The second one I bite my lip to keep quiet. The third one a whimper escapes my lips and I squeeze my eyes shut. The pain is red hot and overwhelming. Steve's hands grip my forearms to keep me from squirming as Sam quickly stitches three more, me whining the whole time. "All done," he breathes out and moves to wash his hands. "You did great," Steve assures me and kisses my cheek while Sam's back is turned. I'm breathing heavily, still feeling the pain radiating from my head. "Do you have any spare clothes?" I ask looking at my bloody blue shirt. "My ex left some things here," he offers while cleaning up the glass that was in my head. "If you don't mind old stuff. It's upstairs in the bedroom." "I don't mind. Thank you," I tell him with a polite smile. "Steve," I reach my hand out for him. "Help me upstairs?" "Of course," he says while gently taking my arm. 

Once I'm in the bathroom I clean up the rest of my cuts while Steve waits in the other room. I see that I'm a mess from my reflection. Dirty, bloody, and exhausted. This isn't how I planned on my week going. I'm careful washing the blood out of my hair. Stitches aren't supposed to get wet till nearly 48 hours after getting them, or I risk infection. The last thing I need is to be weakened by that, especially when we have inevitable fights coming. So, I clean every area of my body, but the top of my head. I change into the provided clothes; a dark grey tank top and a pair of leggings. "How do you feel?" Steve asks when I exit the bathroom. "Like someone shoved me into a vending machine," I answer him sarcastically. "You saved my life like three times this week," I mutter while sitting on the bed next to him. "I owe you a drink." "You don't owe me anything," he says while shaking his head. "Lucy, I'll always save you. Don't doubt that." His words warm my heart, I haven't had someone looking out for me like this in a long time. I think about leaning in to kiss him, but something stops me. "Do you trust me now?" I hesitantly ask him. "I've always trusted you," he answers in confusion. "You lied to me at the hospital, when I asked you why Fury was at your apartment." "Fury told me not to trust anybody. I was scared," he admits softly. "I made breakfast," Sam says as he enters the room. He looks between us nervously. "If you guys eat that sort of thing," he mutters while returning downstairs. Steve offers his hand to me, which I gladly accept. 

Toast and eggs are already on the table when Steve and I join Sam downstairs. The sweet smell of coffee reaches my nose, and there's nothing I want more. We eat silently and I can tell Sam is dying to ask questions, merely unsure if it's okay. Steve finally fills him in on what's happened and who is after us. "Who at Shield could fire a domestic missile strike?" Steve asks me. "Only Level 10 agents. With Fury gone, there's maybe 5 left?" I skeptically add. "Pierce," Steve breathes out in realization. "He's the one who sent me after Ghost," I explain lowly. "Maybe there's a reason he wanted one of us out of the way." My hatred for Ghost has not faded and someday I'll find him, but I have bigger problems now with Shield falling apart. "He's probably hiding in the Triskelion. I don't think anybody could infiltrate that without getting caught, especially since he's on the top floor. It's the most secure building in the world, I don't think even I'm that good, but I suppose I could try," I offer, even though the thought scares the hell out of me. "He can't be working alone. Zola's algorithm was on the Lemurian Star." I nibble on a piece of toast. "Jasper Sitwell was on board. He's the only one with high enough influence to be connected." Steve understands what I'm planning and cocks his head to the side. "How do two of the most wanted people," he gestures between us. "Kidnap a Shield officer in the middle of the day?" 

Sam hands Steve a file, "the answer is you don't." "What is this?" I ask while moving to sit beside Steve so I can look too. "Call it my resume," Sam cheekily replies, arms crossed over his chest. "Bakhamala?" I question in familiarity. "That was you?" I question to his blank expression. "Steve, you didn't say he was pararescue." Steve takes the picture from my hands. "Is this Riley?" Yeah," Sam answers. "How did you get past the RPG's?" I ask him as I remember hearing the story. "I heard helicopters couldn't even get through because they were so bad. It was impossible." "I used these." Inside the file are photos of a winged suit that Sam was one of the only ones to master. It's incredibly intricate, something Tony would be highly intrigued about. "I thought you said you were a pilot," Steve questions in slight awe. "I never said pilot," he sassily replies and I like him even more. Steve looks back at the file uncertainly. "I can't ask you to do this, Sam. You're technically a civilian, an innocent one. You got out for a good reason." "Dude," Sam laughs. "Captain America needs my help. I don't think there ever will be a better reason." I laugh with him, ignoring Steve's bashfulness. 

Steve looks to me for an okay which I gladly give, we need all the help we can get here. "Where can we get one?" I ask Sam with a bright smile. "The last one is at Fort Meade," he informs us. "Behind three guarded gates and a twelve-inch steel wall." I think he's trying to intimidate us by the security it has, though it's not easy to intimidate us, not after the missions I've done in the past and of course the alien invasion we fought off. "That'll be easy," I tell him after nodding to Steve. "Easy?" He asks incredulously. "Breaking into a secure US military facility should not be described as 'easy'." He air quotes dramatically. "We'll go now. Sit tight," Steve tells him after I nod. He watches us leave with an open mouth, unsure how we're so calm about breaking into a secure United States Army facility. 

It is laughably easy to break in to Fort Meade. Especially considering Steve and I are wanted fugitives. By now every government agency has to be looking for us. I distracted the guards while Steve retrieved the Falcon suit. Honestly someone should write to the President about his lax security. I could have done this job myself with one hand tied behind my back. Steve and I are laughing as we present the suit to Sam less than 3 hours later. It's only just before noon. "Do I even want to know how you did it?" He asks quietly. "With professionalism," I distinctly answer as a Shield agent would. "Alright, with this I can help you with this Sitwell fellow." "Today," I tell them as I look up from Sam's computer. "I've hacked into his Shield phone and this afternoon he has a meeting around 1:30 in D.C. We get him now, before it's too late. He'll squeal, I'm sure of it." I know he will break if pressure is applied. "Are you sure you don't want to get some sleep Lucy?" Steve asks me in hushed concern, eyes hovering on my face. "You haven't slept since before the missile. You must be tired." "I'll be fine," I answer sharply. "I'm trained for this type of strain. I can last longer than the normal human being without food, water, and sleep. Not quite as long as you," I admit begrudgingly. "But I'll be okay. Don't worry about it." He accepts my answer, though he does seem unsure. I'm touched by his concern though. We pile into Sam's car and head into the busy traffic of D.C. 

 

Steve and I take positions on the roof, leaving Sam to make contact with Sitwell. Steve and I can't risk being on the road. My plan is to scare Sitwell into coming up to the roof, and then Steve and I will interrogate him. I know he won't hold up as well as other Shield Agents would. He never received as high marks at the academy as I did, but then again, I was one of the best students ever recorded. He didn't enter the academy till he was much older, it was strange. "Alright," Steve mutters as he looks down through a pair of binoculars. Luckily Sam had those on hand. "Lucy, have you set up the phone hack?" "Yep," I cheerfully respond. "He'll think Pierce is calling him. So you know he'll pick up, since he's the big boss, big leader...thingy." Steve nods, even though he has no idea how the type of technology I used works. "Sam, go ahead and make contact as soon as the Senator leaves. "Maybe we should kill him too," I comment lowly. "Intel says that Stern likes his girls young." Steve grimaces and shakes his head. "We stick to the plan. After all this is done, maybe we'll pay a visit to Senator Stern." "Can I break something of his?" I innocently ask. Steve chuckles under his breath, shooting me half smile, one that makes my stomach swoop. I could look at that smile of his all day. "If you want to." I press my lips to his quickly, so we don't get distracted. I chuckle at his shocked expression, apparently he didn't expect that. He smiles sheepishly at me, looking flushed. "Like a leg," I suggest to myself. "Lucy!" He scolds me with a glare over his shoulder at me. I roll my eyes at his surprise and together we wait. 

"It's working," Steve murmurs. "Can you get the laser lined up?" "Sure," I comment and look through the sniper rifle, holding the red dot right over his chest to really frighten him, if he didn't have intel we needed, I'd be more tempted to take the shot. Though shooting someone in public like this is messy. I was taught to look for more private areas as to not frighten civilians. But things happen and sometimes missions get messy, everyone knows that. I watch him walk around the corner and Sam get up to drive him. "Okay," I tell Steve. "They're coming. Do you want to be good cop or bad cop?" Steve stares at me blankly. "Oh, come on," I groan. "It's an interrogation tactic." "I think we can wing it," he says with a shrug. I decide to roll with whatever Steve decides. When Sitwell arrives in the building, Steve goes to fetch him. I stay on the roof and watch as Steve hurls Sitwell through the door, breaking it open. Sitwell groans and lands on the cement, rolling painfully over his side. "Tell me about Zola's algorithm," Steve demands. Sitwell gets to his feet, practically shaking in fear. He puts his glasses back on, not noticing me leaning against a wall nearby, waiting for Steve to give me the signal to join in. "I've never heard of it," Sitwell tells Steve, playing stupid. That won't work for him. "What were you doing on the Lemurian Star?" Steve says after nodding to me. I walk into his view, and I see Sitwell swallow thickly. Steve is scary, us together is another story. Sweat starts to form on his forehead and he backs up, he's frightened. Good, he should be. Steve grabs him before he tumbles off the roof, gripping him by his suit jacket. His fearful eyes stop shaking and his expression hardens, like he's trying to be brave. "Is this display supposed to insinuate that you're going to throw me off the roof?" He practically teases Steve. "That's not your style Rogers," he says while shaking his head. "You're right," Steve admits while releasing Sitwell's clothes, dusting them off gently like he's going to back off. "It's not my style." He wipes his hands together and steps back, giving me a clear shot. I can see Sitwell's expression show relief. Like he expects us to just give up, he's an idiot. "It's clearly hers." Sitwell's fearful expression returns and he glances at me as I rear back and kick him in the chest, sending him sailing over the edge. Steve and I can hear his terrified screaming, making me smile brightly. I do love scaring people and pushing them off roofs is always such a delight. "You know I never liked him." "Sure," Steve says while rolling his eyes. "You say that after he turns out to be a terrorist." "It's true!" I protest in mock anger.

Sam flies back up with a still screaming Sitwell and tosses him back on the roof. "Okay," I admit softly to Steve as I stare at the Falcon suit in action. "Those are super cool." We stride back over to Sitwell as he's crawling on the ground, curled up in terror. "Zola's algorithm is a program," he gasps out while holding a fearful hand in our direction like that could stop us. "For choosing INSIGHT'S targets." "What targets?" "You," he gestures to Steve. "Her," then onto me. "A TV anchor In Cairo. A scientist in Alaska. The Secretary of Defense. Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, anyone who is a threat to HYDRA." I glance over at Steve in horror. This weapon could wipe out hundreds of thousands of people, maybe even millions of important people who keep the world in motion, people I consider friends. "Now, or in the future," Sitwell admits softly. "The future," Steve questions with wide eyes. "How could it know?" Sitwell starts laughing and Sam takes a threatening step forward. "How could it not?" He declares proudly. "The 21st century is a digital book. Zola created a way to read it. Basically, he evaluates peoples past to predict their future." "And what then?" Sitwell looks down at his hands in horror. "Oh my god. Pierce is going to kill me." I stop Steve from moving forward. "You should be more concerned about what I'm going to do to you, Jasper." His nervous eyes flit to me and the knife I'm twirling around in my fingers. "You broke after I pushed you off a building. Imagine how much fun we could have with this." "Once we have the list the INSIGHT Helicarriers eliminate the people on the list," he tells us while backing away from me in terror. "A few million at a time," he adds as he hits Sam's chest from backing away too far. 

 

Our plan is suicide but we have no choice. We'll have Sam on air support at least. But Steve and I are the only boots on the ground. We're both talented, I know that. But, us against an army? I'm not very optimistic. So, we take Sam's car to get to the Triskelion. I sit next to Sitwell in the back seat, my gun pressed into his ribs, just in case he tries anything, not that he'd be able to incapacitate all of us and get away. But I just need him to understand that if he tries to double-cross us, I'll kill him without a doubt. Cars are flying past us on the freeway, Sam is griping his steering wheel. He's obviously feeling tense. "They launch in 16 hours," I tell Steve urgently. "We need to hurry." "I know. We'll use him to bypass DNA scans so we can access everything and shut them down." "WHAT?" Sitwell demands. "Are you crazy? This is a terrible idea." "So was joining a terrorist organization," I mutter and press my gun further into him. A loud clank on our car puts me on edge, the window on Sitwell's left side shatters causing me to turn away from the spray of glass, shielding my face. I can hear Sitwell screaming and when I look back over he's getting thrown out of a window by a metal arm. We're under attack. All my instincts scream at me to act. Adrenaline begins pumping through my veins and I move. I watch as Sitwell's body slams into a massive truck, killing him instantly. I see the legs of the infamous Winter Soldier on our car, as well as the gun he has with him. That's the only person HYDRA would send after us, their best. I leap forward into the front seat, right into Steve's lap, just barely dodging the bullet shot where I was sitting. I use my body to move Steve out of the way so a bullet hits his head rest instead of him and I kick my foot into Sam, making him move forward out of range as well. Steve moves his arm around my body and forces the car into park, making the brakes screech in protest. He locks his other arm around my waist to keep me from flying into the windshield and I cling to his shoulder. The Winter Soldier rolls off our car, but somehow manages to stay on his feet. He's got long black hair and he's dressed in black leather armor with a mask that conceals most of his face; he looks like a monster. "Oh my god," I gasp while pulling a gun from my waist band to open fire at him, desperately trying to gain the upper hand before the fight starts. 

As I aim, we're slammed into from behind and I lose my grip on my gun. I hear it fall on the ground in the car. Steve's arm is still keeping me from losing balance and firmly in his lap as Sam attempts to steer as we're forced forward. The Winter Soldier leaps over our car, and even through the screeching of our tires, I hear him latch on top of the roof. I thrust my arm down underneath the seats, looking for my fallen weapon. Sam shouts when the windshield shatters and his steering wheel is torn from his hands and tossed away, taking away his ability to move the car properly. That isn't a good sign. We'll lose control soon. I find the handle of the gun and scramble to aim, merely firing up at the top of the car. The Winter Soldier jumps to the armored vehicle behind us to avoid my bullets and they ram us again, causing our car to spin out of control. Steve grabs his shield, bracing his arm for impact. "HANG ON!" He shouts to us. I get what he's intending and I shift closer to him as he grabs Sam. Just as the car flips, Steve breaks the passenger door, and we fall to the ground, sliding on the car door. Steve bears the brunt of the weight with his shield with a grunt and I lose my handle on Sam's arm. He rolls onto the cement as we skid away. When we slow, Steve and I are both on our feet, but the Winter Soldier is approaching with a grenade launcher on his shoulder, he fires a shot at us before I have time to react. Steve shoves me out of the way, taking the blow with his shield, causing him to sail off the bridge. "STEVE!" I shout in terror and panic. I hear him crash down below, but I can't reach him as Sam and I are instantly attacked with a rain of gunfire.

Sam and I hide behind cars when the Winter Soldier and his HYDRA friends begin firing at us, they're well trained and aim with precision. Sam moves when I lean over a car to cover him, taking aim at the Winter Soldier. But he still has the grenade launcher and I'm forced to jump as he shifts his aim for the silver Honda I'm using as cover. I feel the heat of the explosion behind me and pray my hair isn't on fire. I hope Sam is having better luck then I am I think, while hanging from a grappling hook. Thank god I chose this gun at the warehouse. I could hide somewhere, or even escape but I know that civilians are at risk. I can't abandon them to HYDRA and I can't leave Sam and Steve, not to this. The HYDRA attackers' shadows are visible at the edge of the bridge and I see terrified civilians stand watching in fear. I gesture at them silently, waving them away. Some are screaming and others obey my motions, fleeing in separate directions. I spy Steve's shield on the ground by a turned over bus. I hope he's alright, I wish I could go to him. With any luck, the Winter Soldier is thinking along the same lines as me and won't expect me to shoot up at the bridge. I aim at he and two other hostiles, making all three marks. It seems I didn't get the kill shot I wanted when the Winter Soldier resumes fire, this time more ferociously. Great, I pissed him off, that's absolutely terrifying. I check my low ammo and run in the other direction, hopefully drawing his attention away from Steve, who I still haven't seen emerge. I hope to God he's alright. Machine gun fire causes me to hesitate, but fear keeps me going. I can't worry about Sam and Steve right now, not when I have the devil snapping at my heels. I need to keep my mind on that. Everywhere I run, people are screaming. It's a terrorist attack in the middle of town. I don't think HYDRA is seeking to hurt these civilians at this point, only me. 

I watch him approach from behind a car, he's lost the top of his mark from my shot. Damn, if he hadn't been wearing that I'd have blown his head off. When he passes my hiding place, I leap out to attack him from behind. It's probably my only chance. I scramble behind him to climb up onto his back, squeezing his arms with my legs as he falls back into a silver Toyota, trying to pry me off. His metal fingers dig into my flesh and I groan in pain. I reach for my knife seeking to end this quickly when he lifts me off of him and throws me into another parked car. My back cracks against the frame and I slide down to the ground. He's aiming a machine gun in my direction, eyes filled with hate. Pure adrenaline keeps me going as I toss a magnetic device that should slow him down at least for a minute. The magnet is normally strong enough to derail bullets, but that arm is something else, it'll only hold him off for a minute. "Go back inside," I scream to the frightened civilians running through the street. I hear a gun fire loudly behind me and I leap over a blue car, just barely getting out of the way in time. I land painfully hard on the concrete, dazing myself from the blow. When the Winter Soldier jumps up behind me to aim once more, I realize I have nowhere to run, and no more gadgets to distract him. 

Steve comes out of nowhere to save me, rushing at the Winter Soldier with his shield, his teeth clenched together as he slams into him, forcing the Winter Soldier away from me. He looks dirty, possibly burned, but no other visible injuries. It sounds like a gong when the Winter Soldier's metal arm connects with Steve's shield, a sound that reminds me of when Thor hits his hammer on Steve's shield. If only Thor was here with us now. They trade a few blows and Steve is knocked off the car, quickly regaining himself. The Winter Soldier attacks him with a multitude of guns, but Steve's vibranium shield blocks all the bullets. The Winter Soldier is highly trained in dozens of fighting styles, some I don't even recognize. I scramble back to my feet to begin pulling civilians out of the line of fire before I join the fray. I'm breathing heavily from the chase, unable to catch my breath. I tug people out of burning cars, almost too late as one explodes behind us, I use my body to cover the little boy and his mother from the blast, but we're far enough only to be thrown forward. Sirens echo around the street from abandoned police cars, all of their owners, probably killed by HYDRA. I wish I had my phone, we need backup here. Tony, Bruce, Nat, and Clint probably have no idea how much danger Steve and I are in. I know they'd be here if they knew. Once people are out of harm's way, I sprint back to where Steve is fighting. I've never seen someone match his strength and skill like this. They're basically evenly matched. I watch Steve throw the Winter Soldier over his shoulder, knocking the remaining black mask to the ground. Instead of continuing his attack Steve straightens as I approach, my foot steps fast as I sprint towards him. "Bucky?" He breathes out in shock, his mouth parted ever so slightly. "Who the hell is Bucky?" I hear the Winter Soldier ask while aiming his gun at Steve. Sam flies in and kicks the Winter Soldier in the face, just as I shove Steve out of the way of the shot. I throw him to the ground as the Winter Soldier aims and fires once more in Steve's direction, the bullet grazes along my side. "Ahhh!" I scream and instinctively press my hand to the wound. Blood spills between my fingers, hot and wet. Steve doesn't even look over at me, merely stares blankly in the distance, seemingly unaware to my injury, lost in whatever just happened. I've never seen him so shocked.

Sirens wail around us as half a dozen cars pull up to us. I recognize the armor on the agents as they shout to us, STRIKE. "DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Rumlow is leading them, the slimy bastard. "DROP THE SHIELD CAP!" He demands. "GET ON YOUR KNEES." I watch as Rumlow forces Steve to his knees at gunpoint, his expression odd and blank. A few feet away, they're doing the same thing to Sam, removing his winged suit from his back. I drop my gun and an agent takes away my knife. He's wearing a helmet, so I can't even see if I recognize him. I sink to my knees, my hand still pressed into my side as I realize we failed, HYDRA has won. They put the guns down when a helicopter appears in the sky, a news one, I can see the logo on the side. It seems HYDRA doesn't want publicity and arresting two of the Avengers would be major publicity. My hand is dragged away from my side and the soldiers ignore me as I yelp in pain. They tighten the handcuffs around my wrists and lead me into an armored car with Sam. Steve joins us, still as silent as before. The armed escort ignores us and the bleeding hole in my side. I rest my head against the wall of the car, letting my eyelids flutter closed as I try to control the pain I feel from my side. The two guards in the back of the van with us keep me from using my escape idea. I could get out of the handcuffs by breaking my thumb, but considering how weak I am from my wound I wouldn't be able to kill them and I wouldn't have time to get Steve out of his to do it. I don't know if he'd be able to do it, he looks like he's in another world. "It was him," Steve finally breaks the silence. "It was Bucky I know it." "How is that even possible?" Sam asks him. "He died like...70 years ago." "Zola. Bucky's unit was captured in '43. He experimented on them. I found Buck strapped to a table, barely conscious. Whatever he did, it must've helped Bucky survive the fall from the train. They must have found him-" he whispers while blinking rapidly. "You didn't know," I tell Steve tiredly. "It's not your fault." "Even when I had nothing," Steve whispers to himself. "I had Bucky." 

My head lowers against Sam's shoulder as I struggle to keep my eyes open, and he looks down at me sympathetically. "She needs a doctor," he snaps at the guards. "That wound needs pressure otherwise she'll bleed out." The guard holds out an electrified baton, one I often use on missions, or at least I used to. Sam and I shrink away at the threat, but the guard thrusts the baton into the other guard, then kicks him in the face, effectively knocking him unconscious. The guard removes their helmet, revealing the most beautiful face I think we could have encountered here, Maria. "That thing was squeezing my brain," she says as she tosses it aside. Maria looks at Sam, before moving her gaze to me. "Who's this guy?" "Sam, Maria, Maria Sam. Please tell me you're here to rescue us." "Of course," she says with a dazzling smile. "Couldn't leave you guys here!" She pulls out a mouse hole device and I nearly cry in gratitude. "Oh, thank god." She cuts through our handcuffs with ease, before moving to the floor. My side is covered in wet blood, but I don't feel like I have blood loss yet, maybe I do and I haven't even realized it. 

 

Maria leads us to a hidden van and drives us out to an old dam, far away from any government building. I press the cloth she gave me in the car to my side, as Sam helps me walk behind her and Steve. She leads us inside a facility, one I didn't even know existed. "I've got a bullet graze here," Maria calls out to an approaching figure. "Lost quite a bit of blood." "I'll take her," the man offers, though I'm hesitant to go with a stranger. "They'll want to see him first," Maria knowingly tells him. "See who?" I question as Sam drags me along. My mind immediately goes to Coulson, but I doubt he wants Steve to know he's alive. He didn't even want me to, I came across him by accident. Who could be arranging all this? Maria slows down and pulls a curtain aside, revealing Nick Fury lying in a bed. Two sights I never thought I'd see. He lifts his head when we enter, "About damn time." The doctor agrees to treat my side in the same room, so we can talk. Fury explains his injuries while the doctor bandages me up nice and tight. He hooks me up to an IV so I can replenish the blood loss. I'm surprised they have so much blood on hand-though this is Shield. When Steve and Sam leave to wash up I sit at Fury's side. "Coulson?" I question him quietly. "I haven't heard from him. He probably thinks I'm still dead." I rub my face and rest against my palm. "Sitwell was Hydra, he's dead," I inform him. "Can't say I'll miss him," Fury snorts out. "How many bases have we lost, Sir?" "We're not sure, probably all of them. Who knows how many embedded agents there are. How many of them we considered friends?" "Permission to kill any HYDRA agent I come across sir," I ask him sarcastically. "Granted," he loudly replies. 

"We have to stop the launch. If those Hellicarriers get into the air, we're all dead," I tell the group once the doctor clears me, my side freshly stitched closed. Fury is also dressed and leading the meeting, arm in a sling. "I don't think the council is accepting my calls anymore," he says while opening a briefcase. Inside are three electronic chips. "What are those?" "Once they reach 3,000 feet they'll triangulate with INSIGHT satellites and become fully weaponized," Maria explains, showing us a demonstration on a laptop. "If we breach the carriers," Nick explains with a pointed look at Steve. "And replace their targeting with our own." "All three of them have to be linked," Maria firmly explains. "If even one of those remain operational, thousands of people are going to die. It has to be all three." I lean back in my chair to listen to the plan, terrified that this will backfire and we'll all die and fail the world. "We have to assume everyone is HYDRA there. We have to get through them, so maybe maybe, we can salvage-," "We're not salvaging anything," Steve angrily cuts him off. "We're not just taking down these carriers, we're taking down Shield." "Shield had nothing to do with this," Fury argues, while glaring at Steve. "You gave me this mission, this is how it ends." "You said so yourself, Shields been compromised. HYDRA grew right under your nose and nobody noticed." "Why do you think we're meeting in this shithole cave? I noticed," he snaps at Steve. "How many paid the price before you did?" I sigh, not knowing who to side with at this point. Shield is my life...how can I let it die? "I didn't know about Barnes," Fury tells him. "Would you have told me, even if you did?" I'm getting a no on that one, but Steve merely continues. "Shield, HYDRA, it all goes." "He's right," Maria admits. Fury looks between her and I, Maria nods at Steve and I only look to the ground. I still want to believe in Shield, they saved my life, raised me. I'm having a hard time letting go. "Looks like you're giving the orders Captain," he finally relents. 

Later, I find Steve standing on the dam, staring blankly into the distance. He's clearly lost in thought, so I hover nearby, not wishing to disturb him. I watch him, it's easy to see he's struggling. I wish I could help him, but I'm not sure how. I'm not sure if he wants me to. How do you deal with something like this? His best friend was his whole world, now he's an enemy. I don't think I could handle that. "Steve," I speak up after a few minutes of quiet. "Hmm?" "I'm getting ready to go. If I'm going to catch Hawley before she goes to the Triskelion, I have to leave now." I pause for a moment. "I just...I wanted to say goodbye, you know, to you." He finally turns to face me, his blue eyes more dejected than I've ever seen before. "He promised me that till the end of the line, he'd be with me." "Steve, I'm sorry about Bucky," I tell him while stepping forward. "I truly am. But he's not your friend anymore. Bucky's gone and he would want you to stop him, wouldn't he? He wouldn't want to hurt people." Steve reluctantly nods, eyes dropping down to his feet, just as I approach. "I don't know if I can do it." "You have to," I firmly explain to him, sorry that I have to be the one to tell him. I can't imagine having to kill your best friend, your brother. I shiver just thinking about it. "I can save him," he assures me, though I doubt it. Considering what HYDRA does, I doubt there is anything left of the man he remembers. "Don't do anything stupid," I tell him before turning away. "We still have to have a conversation, remember?" His head snaps back up, blue eyes meeting mine, this time showing a different expression, a happier one. "I remember," he whispers. I arch up on my tiptoes towards him. He leans down to meet me, capturing my lips with his in a passionate kiss. "Goodbye Steve. Be careful." "This isn't goodbye," he says while catching my hand as I turn away. "You'll see me soon, I promise," he firmly states. I'm not so sure though I force myself to smile. "Okay." "Be careful," he calls to my retreating back. 

I drive a spare car to Hawley's residence. She lives in a townhouse near the river when she's in D.C. "Lucy Temple?" She blurts in surprise when I knock on her door. "Aren't you-?" I cut her off by covering her mouth and forcing her inside. "I'm not here to hurt you ma'am," I whisper, sounding like Steve with the ma'am crap. "Is there anyone else here?" She fearfully shakes her head. "I'm going to remove my hand, please do not scream." To her credit she doesn't, though I totally thought she would. "What is the meaning of this?" "Shield has been compromised by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is leading them." Her jaw drops open and she sputters out a protest. "Alexander Pierce is a respected member of the US government, as well as leader of our council." "He's tricked you, he killed Nick Fury, tried to have Steve Rogers and I killed. And we're going to stop him before he kills millions of people today, with your help." "And how do you suppose to do that?" "You are going to go to a safe house, any of your choice. I'm going to take your place at today's launch party, looking just like you." She watches as I change into one of her pantsuits, a very political grey one. "Don't trust anyone," I warn her. "Anyone could be a sleeper agent and if we have any hope of surviving this, at least one member of this council needs to survive." I can see in her eyes that she trusts my words. That's good, because I need her to stay put while we advance. "God's speed then, Agent Temple." I shake her hand in thanks, before applying the photostatic veil, taking on her appearance. I tie back my blonde curls, careful of my stitches on the top of my head and add the wig to fully take on her appearance. 

Once in place at the Triskelion, I join the other council members as they enter the building. They're all chatting and making small talk. Alexander Pierce greets us personally, ready to start his evil plan, no doubt. I complain about the traffic while clutching my handbag close to me, my gun concealed inside. Thankfully we weren't forced to go through metal detectors. "Shield cannot control everything," Pierce jests, making me smile. "Including Captain America," Rockwell crudely points out. Rude, I think to myself, how come I'm not included? I've been fighting them too. Pierce hands us pins with the Shield insignia. "This facility is biometrically controlled. These will give you unrestrictive access." I clip it to my blazer jacket, eager to get this over with. I have a few other gadgets in my pockets. Another magnet bomb, an electricity bite that Natasha prefers, and a knife hidden in the waistband of my skirt. Fury said both Nat and Clint are on the way, but that they won't make it in time. They've been informed of our plan though and seek to help after the battle is said and done unless we fail and the Helicarriers kill all of us. I'm sure they'd be on Insights list, all of our team probably is. Just thinking about the pressure on us had my heart pumping in my chest.

On the top level of the Triskelion, the council stands waiting for the launch. All of them knew about the Helicarriers but not for this purpose. They believe they'll help people I'm sure. By now Sam, Maria, and Steve should have also infiltrated the building. It's up to them to jam up frequencies and keep everyone occupied. Then Steve and Sam are alone in their assault on the carriers. I wish I could do something to help them, because my finger is itching to shoot Pierce. I could help them out there, but everyone insisted I infiltrate the council. That it would be where my skills would be the most useful, I suppose they're not wrong. Fury told everyone over and over that I was the only person he trusted to trick all these people. Just standing here reminds me how much I hate politicians. "I know the road hasn't been smooth," Pierce says while passing out champagne flutes to us. I feel a spark of fear when he looks into my eyes, but quickly squash it. "And some of you would have gladly kicked me out of the car along the way," he knowingly smiles to Rockwell. It seems they dislike each other. He's so charming, clearly a master manipulator. But so am I, and this time he won't be able to charm his way out of trouble. I look at the screen with the remote countdown, nervously watching it go down. I tap my heel on the ground, waiting for the inevitable. "Finally, we're here. And the world should be grateful," he toasts while holding up his glass to us. 

I lift my glass up to hide my smirk when Steve's voice comes over the intercom, "Attention all Shield Agents. This is Steve Rogers." I watch Pierce nervously glance back to his men that are hovering at the door, signaling to them. The other council members look up towards the speakers in confusion. "You've heard a lot about me over the last few days, some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But it's time you know the truth," he states loudly, making Pierce twitch. I'm glad he's nervous, he knows Steve is a threat. "Shield has been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader." All of us turn to look at Pierce as he walks around us, his lips pulled into contempt. I lower my glass and school my expression so he can't read me. "The STRIKE and INSIGHT crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more. But they are in the building, they could be standing right next to you." I watch Pierce take out his phone and type furiously, no doubt ordering his men to find Steve. But they'll never be able to take him. "They almost have what they want, total control. They shot Nick Fury and Agent Temple. It won't end there." I'm glad Steve brought my name up, it sounds like I'm either not here or dead. It will throw off suspicion. Pierce may think he has Fury and I out of the way, we'll show him. "If you launch those Hellicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone in their way, unless we stop them." I hope his speech is rousing loyal Shield members to fight back, but I have no way of knowing. "I know I'm asking a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it is a price I'm willing to pay." I don't think he's ever sounded so American before, it's inspiring, at least I hope it is. "If I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not." His words are so inspiring. We're so lucky to have him.

 

Once Steve cuts off the announcement, the council turns on Pierce. "You smug son of a bitch," Rockwell snarls at him. Two members of STRIKE enter and councilman Singh calls out to them before I can intervene. Didn't they hear Steve say STRIKE was HYDRA? "Arrest him!" Instead of arresting Pierce they aim a gun at Singh, ready to fire. "I guess I've got the floor," Pierce tells him smugly. Outside I hear the sirens signifying the ships are launching, I hope Steve and Sam are already out there. I glance towards the outside of the window I see the ships firing upon Sam. But he's far too quick in his suit. It's only him and Steve out there taking those things out. I hope some of the Shield agents downstairs listened to Steve's speech. "Let me ask you a question," Pierce says while walking over to Singh and drawing my attention to the beast in front of me. "What if Pakistan marched into Mumbai tomorrow, and you knew that they were going to drag your daughters into a stadium for execution." He holds out more champagne like a bribery. "And you could just stop it with a flick of a switch. Wouldn't you?" His gaze slides over each council member. "Wouldn't you all?" "Not if it was your switch," Singh grounds out and tosses the glass aside, shattering it on the ground. Pierce laughs and reaches for a gun from one of the HYDRA members beside him. 

When he aims it at Singh I make my move, kicking him out of the way. I take the gun out of his hand and throw a knife into the throat of a STRIKE team member that was moving to stop me, I wish it was Rumlow. I dispatch the others in the room with ease, finally aiming the gun at Pierce. I remove the mark and voice changer, revealing my true identity. "I think I'm going to have to object," I tell him while tossing the wig aside. "Let's change the demeanor of this up." "Pick up the guns," I order the other council members. They do as I say, each aiming them at Pierce. I rush over to the computer and log in. I begin bypassing the security Shield has in place, hoping to go through with the plan Natasha told Fury to do. Revealing all of Shield's secrets is risky but will thoroughly destroy any chance of recovery. Shield will never recover from this, the world will never trust us again. I delete my own file and anything on Coulson is already gone, never published to protect him. "What are you doing?" "She's releasing all Shield's secrets," Pierce realizes as he watches the screen. "Including HYDRA's," I tell him while smirking. "If you do this none of your past will remain hidden." I don't have that horrible of a past, some missions I'm ashamed of, but we all have tough ones. "I deleted my file," I shoot back. "Sorry old man, I think you should just shut up, you lost. HYDRA will die along with you." The look of anger that crosses his features is enjoyable. I just want this to be over because I still have a bad feeling. 

I keep coming across the same restriction; I've tried several times. "Disabling the encryption takes two alpha members. You can't do it," Pierce tells me proudly, like he had anything to do with the creation of the security for our system. "Don't worry. I already planned for that, backup has just arrived," I inform him when the helicopter I've been waiting for lands outside on the pad. I watch Fury step out, looking just the same as ever, only with his arm in a sling. His expression is a mask of anger. "Did you get my flowers?" Pierce asks him teasingly. I've never seen Fury look so dark, I wouldn't tease him. "I'm glad you're here Nick." "Really? Killing me is a funny way of showing your appreciation with being my friend." "You know how the game works," he says while shrugging. "Why make me head of Shield?" "You were the best and the most ruthless person I'd ever met." I pull up the access, so when Fury's ready, we can begin. Pierce goes on playing his game, attempting to convince Fury. "I did what I did to protect people." "Our enemies are you enemies! Disorder and War!" I almost ask Fury if I can shoot him in the leg, I mean we only need an eye. Honestly, he could be dead and we could still get his eye to scan. Loki and Barton did it when they stole Iridium, it might be fine to use, mostly. Nick ignores him and forces his head towards the scanner. "Retinal scanner active," the cool computer voice calls out. When he moves I pull my gun to his head, ready to simply kill him and be done with it. "You don't think we wiped your clearance system?" He snarls in Fury's direction. "Yeah, you erased my password and deleted my retinal scan. But if you want to keep ahead of me, Mr. Secretary." He moves his eye patch aside, revealing his blinded scarred eye. "You need to keep both eyes open," he threatens before doing the scan on his own blind eye. "Alpha level confirmed. Safeguards removed." I return to the desk, allowing Fury to take control of the room while I post everything online. I peek outside the window, still seeing explosions which mean Sam and Steve are still alive, still fighting. I wish I was connected to their com channel to stay filled in, but that would have distracted me from my own mission. I desperately hope they are okay. I trigger the evacuation code, so everyone can leave the Triskelion. I want to minimize the casualties when those carriers come down. I know they'll hit the building when they fall and many of these people here have nothing to do with HYDRA. I won't risk harming an innocent.

I watch the transfer file finish, feeling guilty I only deleted my own. It's selfish but I want to protect myself and the people I care about. If my enemies knew I had an uncle still alive, he'd be targeted. I can't risk that. "Done," I inform Fury. Phones buzz in the room, probably upset people about what I just leaked. On the bright side, Tony and Bruce will know what happened now. Maybe Tony can get here in time to help us. If anyone can, it's him. His suits are extraordinary and he's been working on the Iron Legion protocol. All the other council members suddenly cry out in pain. There is a burning gaping hole in their chest, right where the pin was. Fury and I both aim at Pierce but he holds the phone out in front of him threateningly. "Unless you want a two-inch hole in your sternum Agent Temple, I'd put that gun down." For a fraction of a second, I consider pulling the trigger, consequences be damned, but Fury lowers his gun and I do too. Pierce resumes his position at the computer, speaking to his men below. Fury and I stand side by side with a gun pointed at us. I could disarm him, Fury has to know that. Even if I die...wouldn't it be worth it to stop him? The Hellicarriers are armed, and only about a minute away from being functional. Something must have happened with Steve, he would rather die than fail this mission. What if it was Bucky? What if he couldn't get it done? I wish I could have been there to help him. I should've been the one to stop Bucky, to protect Steve. I remember the first thing taught at the academy. Never let personal feelings compromise the mission. Everyone has trouble with that one, even me. But this is not the mission to do so. I watch as the targeting is activated. A map of the eastern seaboard appears, with tiny red dots on it. I close my eyes after I see my own name on the list, standing next to Fury. But nothing happens, and outside I hear rapid gunfire. I see the Hellicarriers firing upon each other, explosions bright in the sky. They did it, they saved us. Pierce stares at them in horror, anger written all over his face. "What a waste." "He did it," I tell Fury with a smile. "Steve did it." "Time to go Councilwoman," Pierce grabs my arm, beginning to drag me away. I feel the gun pressed into my back and he's still holding his phone to kill me with the pin. "This way. Come on." I allow him to lead me away, seemingly having no choice. I have to believe I can get out of this eventually. He won't be able to keep his finger on that trigger forever. "You're going to fly me out of here." "There was a time I would've taken a bullet for you," Fury calls out as a distraction. "You already did," he begins calmly and I whirl around to kick the phone out of his hands, my time came sooner than I thought. At the same time Fury fires his hidden gun, shooting Pierce twice in the chest. I rip off the pin from my clothes and crush it under my heel, not wishing to tempt fate and end up like the rest of the council. 

"We need to go pick up Maria," he tells me quickly. I see the Helicarriers still exploding, burning like fiery stars falling from the sky. "Come on." I follow him to the helicopter. I jump in the co-pilot seat and shove the radio on my head as Fury fires it up. I quickly buckle in, I understand this may end up being a bumpy ride. The Hellicarriers are falling out of the sky now, still firing upon each other. One finally crashes into another and lands in the water, flooding the underground parts of the base. This place will never recover from this attack. The other begins falling towards the Triskelion itself, just as we take off into the air. Maria, having just joined us after fleeing from the targeting room. "Please tell me you got that chopper in the air," Sam's voice comes through my radio. "Sam thank god!" I cry out in relief. "Where are you?" "41st floor, northwest corner," I relay the message to Fury who heads in that direction, hands on the throttle. "We're coming! Stay where you are!" "Not an option!" I watch as he leaps out of a broken window and Maria catches him before he falls through the helicopter, lucky for him she's quick. "41st floor! 41st!" Sam shouts in anger. "It's not like they put the numbers on the outside of the building," Fury fires back. "Where's Steve?" I ask Maria and Fury, turning to face Fury. "Do we have his location?" I spin around to face Maria, who is still holding onto a heavily breathing Sam. Her expression says it all; he didn't make it out. He is going down with the Helicarriers. "No," I mutter while unbuckling myself. I'll find him myself. I will go into the river if I have to. He cannot be gone. "Lucy, he couldn't get out and he told me to fire. I'm sorry." "He could still be alive!" I argue fiercely, ready to jump in after the crashing Helicarrier. I can't leave Steve, I can't. I know he would never leave me. "Sam," I plead to him. But he has the same expression as Maria, they don't think he made it out. "He promised," I cry out, looking back at the final Helicarrier exploding on the ground and sinking into the water of the river. 

 

It's merely by chance that the National Guard find Steve unconscious on the river bank. Thank god they found him. He was rushed to the hospital, barely alive. Several gunshot wounds all over his body. Sam is the one who called me since he had contacts with them, friends he knew from his days in the service. We've spent days sitting by his bedside, waiting for him to wake up. The doctors have assured me that he's already healing, the serum in his blood fixing everything. It's taking longer than normal due to the extent of his injuries...any normal person would have died. I won't let myself rest for more than a few hours till his eyes open again. I never should have left his side. I should have shielded his back, like a partner should...instead of infiltrating the council, I should have been the one to fight Bucky so he wouldn't have had to. I let the doctors look at me and was told I have basically extreme exhaustion. What a surprise. Shield is destroyed and Maria and Natasha are taking the heat on Capitol Hill. Clint disappeared again, regretful that he was too late to help. Everything happened so fast, we didn't really have time to call for backup. Tony called, furious that I didn't ask him for help, again. Bruce calmed him down, once I informed them what was planned. That they would be dead if it wasn't for us, mostly because of Steve. I promised them I'd call them when Steve woke up. Though they almost drove down here to join us. Sam brings music for us to listen to, smooth jazz that's exceptionally calming. He has a book in his lap, something about President Kennedy he's been enjoying. We chat for a while before sinking into silence. I doze on and off, before receiving a phone call. "I'll be right back," I murmur to Sam. With one last look at Steve, who is still sleeping, I leave to answer the phone so I don't bother Sam. 

"Temple." "Lucy!" Coulson's relieved voice answers me. "You're alive! Oh thank god!" I breathe out in relief. "There were some close calls. I'm here with Koenig, who is only letting me talk to you because he's sure you're not HYDRA." "I'm so glad you're okay," I tell him while ducking behind an empty hospital room to talk privately to him. "I tried to call you once things started to go to shit." "Me too, but I couldn't get through. You and Cap saved a lot of lives." "Who's Koenig?" "Don't ask," Coulson mutters. "Though he's a big fan of yours. Has a picture of you and Natasha if you know what I mean," he teases. "Ew," I mutter while my nose wrinkles. "Tell me, how's the team?" He falls silent, a horrible silence. "Phil?" "We're okay," he softly tells me. "What is it?" "It's Ward." "What about him? Is he okay?" My heart leaps to my throat. Ward and I may not be partners anymore but we fought side by side for several years. "He's HYDRA." I nearly drop my phone onto the ground. I stumble backwards to sink into a chair. How could I not have known? After missions and so much time spent together when we were young agents? I have to take a few deep breaths before I'm able to speak. "Did you catch him?" "No, he escaped and took Skye with him. We're hunting him down to save her. She warned us...or we never would have known." "If you don't mind," I tell him after regaining my voice. "Before you kill him, I'd like to break a few bones before." "Done," he agrees quickly. "Fury told Koenig that he's clearing a few things up before coming here to help. Will you be with him?" "I'm not sure," I honestly answer. "Steve is still in the hospital and he hasn't woken up. I can't leave with him still here. But I promise to see you soon. Keep me updated on Ward," I tell him. "I will. I have to go after May now. Be safe Lucy." "You too Coulson."

I cover my face with my hands, both angry and sad at the same time. I can't believe Ward is HYDRA. He's a lying son of a bitch. He'll get what's coming to him, Coulson won't stand for it, not this. I'll never understand how you can owe allegiance to such a horrible group. All they do is spread war and violence. I compose myself and return to Steve's room, taking calming breaths. I stop in the doorway when I see him awake, my phone slips out of my fingers and clatters on the ground. He and Sam are both smiling, clearly laughing at some joke. Sam is the first to notice me, eyes brightening. "There she is. I told him you'd be mad he woke up the one time you were gone." "Don't be ridiculous," I snap at Sam, giving him a glare, though he smiles in response. "I'm just glad you're finally awake." Steve smiles, then grimaces when he stretches the stitches by his mouth. "I'll give you guys a minute," Sam mutters, getting up to leave. I sit back down, taking Steve's warm, calloused hand in mine. "You scared me," I softly murmur and I kiss his hand. "I thought you were going to break your promise. I was so worried." "Nah," he grunts out. "We still have that conversation we need to have. Right?" "Right," I agree with him softly. I lean my head against his hand and he watches me. "I suspect we'll be putting that on hold now, at least for a bit," I explain softly. "Why?" He questions, looking at me with worried eyes. "You're pretty injured here," I inform him as I brush his messy hair back. "And Fury needs me to help him with a few things." "I thought you'd stay with me," Steve awkwardly tells me. "I want to, more than anything do I want to stay by your side...but I need to help Fury clear the remaining Shield facilities with HYDRA and-," my voice breaks off as I shake with anger. "My former partner Grant Ward, you met him." "I remember," Steve coughs out, a horrible sound that almost has me calling for the nurses. "He's HYDRA." "Oh Lucy, I'm sorry." "I'm going to help a special team find him, I think. I need to. I need to be there." He nods, looking so sad, it nearly makes me change my mind. "I understand." "I'll be here for a while longer, at least until Fury is ready to go." He accepts my hand in his, and rests against the pillows. "I suppose that will do." I lean forward and kiss his cheek. "I'm so glad you're alive, Steve." "Bucky pulled me out of the water. He saved me Lucy." "Then I'm thankful for him," I murmur to Steve as I press my lips so lightly to his as I don't want to hurt him. "Don't scare me like that again." "Yes ma'am." 

Two weeks later, Steve is released from the hospital, completely healed. The serum is amazing, allowing him faster healing than everyone else. Even I still have healing bruises and the cut on my head. Sam, Steve, and I stand at Fury's fake gravestone, chatting softly about the weather. "You have experience with this?" Fury questions Steve while approaching us from behind. He shrugs, his hand ever so slightly brushing up against mine. "You get used to it." "We've been data mining HYDRA'S files. It seems a lot of rats didn't go down with the ship. Temple and I are headed to Europe tonight. I wanted to ask if you'd come." Steve glances at me out of the corner of his eye and rejects the offer. If Coulson wasn't involved I'd love having him fighting by my side, but I respect Coulson's wishes to keep him out of the loop. "Something I gotta do first." "What about you Wilson? We certainly could use a man with your abilities." "I'm more soldier then spy," he tells Fury. "Alright then," Fury breathes out, before extending his hand to both men. "If anybody asks for me, tell them they can find me right here," he gestures to the grave. "I'll be at the car," Fury tells me before walking away. 

"Good luck out there," Sam says with a head gesture. "I don't envy the work cut out for you." "You'd be surprised how good I am at simple spy work," I coyly reply. He shakes my hand too, then fist bumps it. "You'll call?" Steve quietly asks me. "Yes, this time I will," I assure him, remembering that the last time I left I severed ties for five months to chase Ghost. "Be careful then, with whatever you are doing." "I will be. Tell Tony not to worry as much, and you shouldn't either. I'll be back once we take care of a few things." I want to tell him that I'll miss him, but I refrain. He briefly hugs me, not at all long enough, or the goodbye I want from him. But Sam is standing beside us, and we still haven't had our talk about what happened between us earlier this week. I don't know what to think about it. We almost slept together and now we're awkward. Nat joins us, sadly looking at Fury's retreating back. "Sorry I didn't make it in time," she apologizes for the millionth time. "You're taking Capitol Hill," Steve says. "That's more than enough." She offers him a closed file. "I called in a few favors from Kiev. This is everything they had. But be careful. You might not like to pull on that thread." I watch Steve's expression sadly, knowing he'll ignore her advice. "Lucy, have fun killing HYDRA. Say hello to the others for me." "I will. Thanks Nat." With one last glance over my shoulder, I join Fury inside his black SUV, ready to continue our mission to take out HYDRA.


	11. Chapter 11

Fury and I board a jet with three other agents, to head towards Europe. None of whom I recognize. "Fury," one greets as soon as we enter. "We've found a weak signal on a Shield frequency. But it's coming from the middle of the ocean." "Let's go figure it out," Fury comments worriedly as we strap in. "Any word from Coulson?" I question hesitantly. "Maria helped him escape General Talbot. She said he was determined to save that girl, Skye I think." Relief courses through me, I'm so thankful he's alive. "All of them are still alive?" "As far as I know," he comments lightly. "What do we do?" "We're going to find Coulson and then we're going to kill John Garrett." He's using his director voice, the one that leaves no questions. "What do you say Temple?" His frown turns into a smirk. "Ready kill some more HYDRA bastards?" "I think I've gotten pretty good at it. Don't you?" I add with a wink. "That you have," he says while chuckling. "You did good work with the Cap, Lucy. I'm sorry I had to mislead you." "You didn't trust anyone," I shrug in disinterest. "I would've done the same thing." "Would you?" My eyes widen in confusion, my seat belt tightening around my arms. "You could have disappeared the moment I died, gone into the shadows. I don't think anyone would've been able to find you, not if you didn't want them to. But you stayed and fought with Rogers. Why?" I avoid his knowing gaze, hating how right he always is, of course he saw right through me. It's so annoying. "It was the right thing to do," I evasively reply. He hums in response, clearly seeing right through me. Of course, he does, he knows everything. Thats why he was so good at his job. Once we get closer to the signal, we take a helicopter out to find the source of what could be making it. 

"We're coming up on the signal Sir," the pilot calls out. "There's something in the water!" Fury and I both clip mechanical ropes to our belts so we can repel down to reach whatever it is. "Oh my god," I breathe out in relief. "It's Fitz and Simmons! We have to help them!" "Riggs, Peters," Fury shouts. "Prepare the med bay for when we get back!" Jemma is barely treading water, clutching Fitz to her chest lifelessly. "HELP!" She shouts as Fury and I reach out. Fury's sunglasses almost fall off as he hauls Fitz into the helicopter. Jemma clings to my torso, shaking and crying as our belts are retracted back into the helicopter. She falls unconscious as soon as we gain more elevation. "They need to be placed in depressurized containment units," Fury orders his men. "Call the med evac. We need professional help." I watch as the other agents place them in the clear tubes and seal them closed. Whatever happened down there nearly killed them. "She should wake up shortly," Fury informs me. "But for now, Coulson needs our help." I nod, not saying a word. "Suit up Temple."

As we draw closer to the mainland, I don my usual black cat suit, the one with a bold Shield logo on the bicep of my arm. This could be the last time I wear this, with Shield now gone. I suppose Tony will have to design me something to wear for combat, or perhaps I could retire. The house I've always dreamed of pops into my mind. A colonial two story with shutters and beautiful flowers in the yard. A massive tree with a tire swing, just like what Luke and I played on as children. That always seemed like a distant fantasy, but perhaps I could eventually make it happen. I could disappear like Fury said, no one would be able to find me. I suppose it's something to keep in mind. "Agent Temple," Agent Riggs calls out to me. "The woman is awake. Fury wants you there now." I rush past him, eager to check on Jemma. 

"They told us you were dead." I hear Jemma's strained voice form inside her containment unit. "Good," Fury laughs. "We want word to get around on that." "Fitz!" I hear her ask in panic just as I enter the room. "Easy!" Fury attempts to calm her. "His hearts still beating, just barely. I have a full med team with him now. You have to remain in this chamber." I hover just out of sight, waiting for a time to step into the conversation. "His brain went without oxygen for a long time. But you saved him." I heard the doctors when they took Fitz away. He'll most likely have permanent damage done. He may never be the same. "It was the other way around," Jemma sadly informs Fury. "How did you find us?" "That makeshift beacon of yours," he says while leaning against the glass of the chamber. He looks so strange without his eyepatch, it will certainly take some getting used to. "That was good thinking. It led us right to you. Lucky we were looking." "You were looking?" Jemma questions in surprise. "For Coulson. I understand you're involved in a dispute I might want to weigh in on. Anything that might lead us to him?" "I do," Jemma replies. "Cybertek in New Mexico. That's where they will be." "Great," Fury claps his hands together excitedly. "Now someone here wants to see you. She pulled you out of the water if you don't remember." Fury brushes past me as he leaves the room, a bright smile on his face. 

"Jemma, how do you feel?" "Oh Lucy!" She cries out in surprise and relief, her eyes frantically darting over to me. "Hey," I comment softly, as I gaze down at her pale face. "You saved us. Thank you so much." "This is Fury's mission not mine," I explain with a shrug. "Though I think Grant Ward and I need to have a conversation." "Victoria Hand showed us what you and Captain Rogers did at the Triskelion. You saved the world by stopping HYDRA, millions of people would have died that day." I shrug again but I know my cheeks must be flushed under her praise. "Steve saved the world. I was merely along for the ride." "Don't be modest, Lucy. He wouldn't have been able to do it without you. I know it." "How did this happen?" I ask gesturing to her chamber. "It was Ward. He sent Fitz and I to the bottom of the ocean to kill us. Is Fitz alright?" "He's being treated by the best," I assure her. "I promise you he'll live. But," I awkwardly pause. "He won't be the same. I'm sorry we didn't reach you in time, we didn't know you were out there." "Temple!" Fury's voice calls out. "We're moving out!" I press my hand to the glass, hovering over her own trembling hand. "We're going to save your team. Then we'll be back. Okay?" "Okay," she replies sadly as I dash out of the room. 

We're back in the United States, New Mexico to be exact. The desert stretches all around us as we speed along the road. I hate sand, I think to myself. We're not horribly far from where Thor first landed. This part of the world sure sees a lot of weird activity. The only life we see are a handful of cars and cacti everywhere I look. Fury is dressed the same as before, sunglass and a beanie. Across his lap is a gun I've only ever seen once before. "You still have that?" I breathe out in awe, my voice a whisper. "Of course, I do. I figured Coulson might want to use it against Garrett, you know for sentimental purposes." "Last time he used it he shot Loki in the chest and saved my life." "See?" Fury teases me. "I think he'll be overjoyed to use it again. Though Loki might have been a bigger foe then Garrett, both annoying nonetheless." 

The facility is crawling with Centipede soldiers, as Fury and I head towards Coulson's location. They're crazily strong but seeing as I've trained with Steve and managed to hold off the Winter Soldier, these guys are easy in comparison. My suit has a few rips and is tinged with blood, not a good look. "Go look for the others," Fury orders the other men with us. "Temple and I can continue this way." He presses a small gun in my hands. "This packs more of a punch then you're used to." I check the glowing ammo inside and gulp nervously. "I'll say. Lead the way Sir. I'm right behind you." In the main lab of the facility we hear the sounds of voices. Fury and I creep forward through a backdoor, guns at the ready. With these soldiers we have to be prepared for anything. "Hi John." I recognize Coulson's voice easily. "Hi Phil!" Another voice cheerfully replies along with the sound of a punch. I hear Coulson cry out in pain and move forward but Fury holds me back. Coulson lands painfully in front of us, his gun flying out of his hand and slides towards our feet. "Well, that's new," he comments to himself. His head is bloody from his landing and his shirt is ripped at the sleeves. It looks like he's had a rough few days, though haven't we all with HYDRA around. 

Fury approaches with me just behind him. Coulson drags himself towards his gun, breathing heavily when he sees our feet. He slowly looks up in shock. "Lucy? Sir?" "Hey, you look rough," I call out to him with a bright smile. "You don't have to call me Sir, Coulson. Look at me," he gestures to his burgundy hoodie. "I'm dressed like I live under a bridge." "I'd say the Brooklyn Bridge, lot's of people look like you there," I cut in and Fury and I both chuckle. "What're you doing here?" "Rescuing you obviously," I tell him with a dramatic eye roll. "Simmons sent me here," Fury says after glaring at me for my continuous poorly timed humor. I can't help it, some things just need to be funny. Bullets ring around us, blocked by the steel tubes at our side. My gun is back up in front of me, held at the ready as Fury still stands with his hands in his pockets, I guess he trusts me to guard his back while they have a casual chat. "I went to great pains to make sure you didn't die the first time." "Well it's probably not the best time," Coulson grunts as he pulls himself back up to his feet, favoring his left side slightly. " But, I'd like to have a lengthy conversation with you about that." I look between them on confusion. I open my mouth to question them, but snap it closed and decide to ask later when we have more time. "It might get loud." "And I owe you that." "Can't this wait? I was promised HYDRA bastards to kill," I tell them to ease the tension. "Temple is right," Fury says with a nod. "We owe Garrett a punch in the teeth. What do you say?" Coulson sucks in a breath and nods. "This," Fury exclaims while presenting the destroyer gun to him. "Packs a pretty big punch." "I know what it does," Coulson replies while turning it on. He charges back out from behind the steel tubes and begins firing. The explosions rattling the room.

"Shall we?" Fury asks me after giving Coulson his moment. "I thought you'd never ask." We burst out from behind him, shooting soldiers in the room. Fury aims for Garrett, shooting him in the chest while I dispatch the last of his centipede freaks. Their wrists glowing from the serum but my gun packs enough punch to take them out. Garrett drops to the ground, but I can still hear him breathing. Those chest shots alone should have killed him. "Um," I whisper to Coulson. "Shouldn't he be dead?" I watch as he slowly lifts his head, eyes locking on us. "Fury," he greets in shock. All the hairs on my neck stand on edge when another armored man enters the room. He looks like he could pack a serious punch himself, one I don't believe I want to be on the receiving end of. I took a hard enough beating fighting the Winter Soldier and the missile. "When's the last time anyone saw a tag team wrestling match with four dead guys?!" "Excuse me," I call out in annoyance. "I believe I am a woman and am very much alive." I look over at Coulson in annoyance. "Why does everyone always forget about me? It's not fair." Even in the rough situation he smiles at me, causing me to grimace. "Agent Temple," Garrett greets with a bloody smile, his teeth are red like he just ate raw meat. "I wouldn't forget about you! HYDRA has a special place in its heart for you, along with Captain America." I smile in contentment. "See all I wanted was to be recognized. It's always the men they recognize. It's quite sexist, I mean really, it's 2014." 

"The power is still on this side of the room," he gestures to himself and the armored men next to him. "Phil, I'm surprised you'd stop me. I don't blame you Nick, you haven't seen the big picture. The big bang! And Lucy," he points his gun at me, "you just follow orders, nothing more than a soldier, or I suppose spy in your case. But Phil's seen it. We share a bond," he says while grinning and gesturing between the two. "We're blood brothers." "You didn't tell me he'd gone this crazy," Fury finally blurts out. Coulson and I both start chuckling. "He's really stepped it up a notch, hasn't he?" "You remember that speech you used to give us, Nick? About how one man can accomplish anything once he realizes he can be something bigger?" Fury's eyebrows are raised as the three of us stare down at him. Garrett is a much different version of the HYDRA I fought in D.C. He's psycho an extremist I doubt Pierce was ever in the same room as him. "Well," he breathes out. "Now I am." "A part!" Fury spits back. "A part of something bigger!" "Is that how it went?" Garrett responds with a cocked head. "Not a great listener," Coulson says to Fury. "If you tell me this whole HYDRA path thing you took is because you misheard my damn one-man speech..." "I am the key to the future of the universe," he cuts Fury off. "I'm the origin of all things." "You got it right?" Fury asks Coulson, completely ignoring Garrett. "Totally loud and clear," he replies. 

"Jesus Christ," I finally groan in annoyance. "Can we just get on with this and kill him? I have other things to do with my life." Fury and Coulson both shrug. "Alright." "Fine with me." Garrett gestures to his armored soldier, just as I take aim at him. His armor shifts and shows a small missile attached to his arm. "Another fucking missile? HYDRA likes to fire these at me," I grumble in annoyance. "What," Coulson breathes out in shock. "You'll have to fill me in on that one." "Sure," I tell him. "You can buy me a drink, when all this is said and done. I need one." "I'm down for that." "Count me in," Fury agrees. "I need more then one though Phil. Better open a tab." "Fury was teaching us something you didn't want to hear John," Coulson calls out. "You only think about yourself. That's the difference between your side and our side, and that's why we're going to win." "What lesson, Phil?" He asks while stepping forward and I shift my aim from the soldier to him. "Please enlighten me." I watch as the soldier shifts aim from us to Garrett, firing the missile at him. "Damn," I mutter. "Even Tony would be impressed by that." Garrett is thrown across the room, but somehow manages to survive the blast. "You can't do this Mike," he coughs out. "I order you to stand down!" His voice becomes firmer but it's still strained. His face is burned and misshapen from the blast. "You must obey me! You need me to translate the words of creation." We watch with grimaces as he panics. "TELL HIM PHIL!" "Mr. Peterson is free to do whatever he wants," Coulson replies happily. That's all Mike needs and he rears his foot back and slams it into Garrets chest. I look away from the gore and I see Coulson swallow thickly. "Think he learned his lesson?" Fury cheekily asks. "He learned something." 

Fury and I get out of sight so Coulson can talk to the US generals that were in lock up. Fury is technically dead and I don't want to be associated with this disaster, not if I'm to keep my image clean. I wouldn't have had to worry about it, if I wasn't an Avenger. But Tony would be furious if he knew I was on site when US generals were arrested by HYDRA. So better safe to stay in the shadows for this one. Once Ward is brought out, I enter the room once more, unable to hide my anger. "Lucy!" Tripp calls out to me in surprise. "What're you doin-," I brush past him without a word. He looks banged up, like he was attacked by an elephant. "You get a chance to express all your feelings?" Coulson asks Agent May. "Is he still breathing?" "Guess she kept some of it to herself," Coulson says with a shrug. "He's having trouble speaking," I hear May explain. "I think I fractured his larynx." "Oh good," Coulson says with a shrug. He steps towards Ward who doesn't flinch away. "Your attempt to cross off Fitz and Simmons failed. But Fitz may never be the same again. So, I'm going to invent new ways to ruin the rest of your life," Coulson dangerously threatens. "And we'll do whatever's necessary to get HYDRA intel from you. But your torture, well," I hear him chuckle. "It starts with her," he gestures back to where I'm standing. I step into view and watch Ward flinch, eyes wide with terror. "Hello," I greet him with a smirk. Next to me, May is practically grinning, a sight not common for her. "So, I hear you've been involved with HYDRA," I comment to him lightly, watching the muscles on his neck spasm. "I don't really get along with them, I mean did you see what happened in D.C?. And you broke my trust. What do you think happens to people who break my trust Ward?" There's silence in the room as everyone is craning to listen to my words. "I break them Ward. Just as I'll break you," I whisper while reaching out to touch his face. He cranes his neck away from my fingers, his chest rising and falling heavily. My fist connects with his noise, resulting in a satisfying crunch. "You can take him away," I say while turning back around. "Make sure he knows that it's just getting started." "His fear will forever bring me joy," May tells me. "Glad to have you on our side Agent Temple." "Glad to be here." 

 

Fury exits Coulson's office, stopping in front of me. "Lucy, I'm headed underground. Coulson wants to talk to you." "Don't be a stranger sir," I shake his hand as he leaves. Fury will come back if he's needed, but I think he'll take a much needed break. He's never been a vacation kind of guy. I enter Coulson's office and find he and May staring at me. "What's going on?" I ask, sinking into one of the chairs and plopping my feet up. "Fury made me director of Shield." "Oh," I comment in shock. "Shield was ended. That was one of Steve's conditions at the Triskelion, before we fought HYDRA." "He said that," Coulson coincides. "But the world needs protection and not all of it can be provided by the Avengers." "What do you want from me?" I hesitantly ask, not liking their unreadable expressions. Everyone always wants something, that's one of the first thing I learned for myself at the academy. "For one, I want you to be our liaison to the Avengers, seeing as you are one." I nod thoughtfully, that doesn't require much work. "I can do that," I relent. "What else?" "I want you to continue being an agent. You're the best of the best Lucy. I can't do this without you." I look at his pleading expression, torn between my feelings. I wanted to go back to the city, to be a normal person for a while, maybe even drop off the radar in a year or so, unless absolutely necessary to return. I really felt like I deserved a vacation. "You really need me?" "Like Fury, I don't trust very many people, but I trust you. We've been friends for years Lucy." "Alright fine," I groan as he bats his eyelashes at me. "But we keep it a secret from the other Avengers." "Deal," Coulson agrees instantly. "They need to believe that I'm dead. You know that," he murmurs. "You can go back to New York and wait for orders. I've got coordinates for a new base, one Fury hid from everyone. I'll update you when I know more." "Yes sir," I reply with a slight smile. Leadership fits him, I think he'll be good for Shield, or at least what's left of it. 

I bid goodbye to the team. They're all sad to see me go. Jemma in particular wants me to stay here, at least while Fitz recovers. She's uncomfortable about something, but she won't delve into details, a near death experience will do that to you, like me on the mountain. The others will keep an eye on her while I'm gone. Ward will be removed to a secure facility, one that he'll stay in for the rest of his life. Coulson and May are planning on interrogating him for information on HYDRA. Skye is going to train to become a real agent, she's going to do really well. With May planning on training her, she'll turn out great. I promised her when she was better I'd spar with her and answer any questions she had about the Avengers. She's clearly still star struck by them, less so for me since I've actually spoken to her, which I'm absolutely fine with. I'm not made for the spotlight. Coulson is sure that there are dozens more HYDRA cells around the world, we just have to find and exterminate them. But that is a mission for another day, now that today is a victory everyone should celebrate. Killing a HYDRA psychopath is surely a good enough reason. Coulson arranges me a ride on a private plane, so I can get back to NYC. I've been in New Mexico for about four days. It'll be a long flight, but better than an international one, I suppose. 

 

 

I return to New York, exhausted and bloody. Fighting those centipede soldiers was brutal and I'm certainly feeling it. They were strong and well trained, mostly former soldiers. I'm guessing I've got some bruises hidden beneath my clothes. The airport is busy and I'm fortunate they don't ask any questions about the private jet I land in, I suppose Fury or Coulson must have done something about that. Though with big Shield gone, connections are weak at best. I'm guessing one of them called in a favor. I'm happy to be back in the city...but DC was really starting to feel like home. I call Steve for a ride since I don't have a car or anywhere to stay. I don't even have any money with me. Hopefully he doesn't ask many questions about where I was. I'm glad he came back to New York after I left, otherwise I'd be screwed, forced to take a cab or walk. New Yorkers don't really care about most people around them, but I stand out in my suit. With my luck I'd get arrested and that would be quite the mess, not that I couldn't break out of any prison. I've done it before. I wrap my coat around myself to hide my Shield suit and the dried blood on it from the fight. I should've thought to ask Coulson for a change of clothes, anything that's less conspicuous then a bloody combat suit. But I was so tired and I just wanted to get away from what was left of Shield. Stupid stupid mistake. "Ma'am," an NYPD officer calls out to me. "Can I ask you to remove your jacket?" My eyes flash up at him dangerously, his skin is pale and brown eyes frantic. I can practically see his nervousness. There are little beads of sweat on his forehead. "Am I doing something wrong officer?" "We received an anonymous call about a suspicious woman that fits your description." "I'm not doing anything illegal. You have no cause for this," I warn as I watch him take threatening steps forward. My hair stands on end, as I get the feeling that things are about to go horribly wrong. My instincts are usually right about these things. "Ma'am I'm going to ask you one more time to remove your jacket." I watch his hand lower to the holster at his hip, resting on his gun. Clearly someone is arranging this, I'm one of the best at blending in. Someone had to know I would be here. "I wouldn't recommend that," I whisper, my eyes scanning over the crowd of people nearby, before narrowing at him dangerously. I feel his threat, his instinct is to attack me. If he does I'll have no choice but to respond. "Are you threatening an officer of the law?" He demands angrily. I unzip my jacket and toss it to aside, watching his eyes widen in shock as they zero in on the symbol I'm wearing proudly on my arm as well as the blood stains along side it. His gun is instantly in his hand, finger shaking over the trigger as he aims at me. "All Shield personal are supposed to be apprehended by the U.S. government for questioning. Who are you?" 

I open my mouth to calm him down, but snap it closed when Tony lands in front of me in his Iron Man suit. He creates quite the excuse, as well as answers the officers question. "Hello," he coolly greets the officer, red metal foot tapping on the ground impatiently. "I'm going to kindly ask you to stand down once," he threatens while holding up his glowing hands. "If I have to ask it again, you'll be very sorry." Steve appears behind the officer, dressed in a simple blue jacket and khaki pants, he grips the collar of the officer's uniform, pulling him backwards and holding him up, feet dangling above the ground. "You okay, Lucy?" He questions once his blue eyes lock with mine over Tony's shoulder. "I'm fine. Let him go. I think he's just trying to do his job." Steve reluctantly releases the back of the cop's uniform and shoves him aside; he continues to glower in the cops direction. "I wouldn't recommend threatening one of the Avengers. Best move on officer," Tony warns the man once more. We watch him radio that everything is okay and with a nervous nod at Steve and Tony he returns to his squad car and pulls away from the curb. I wonder why I was targeted by him? I'll need to tell Coulson, see what he can dig up. If it was HYDRA then we need to be extra careful. 

"Where the hell have you been?" Tony asks while raising his helmet so I can see his face, which is tight in anger. "Busy," I answer evasively and I tiredly rub my face. "That's not an answer." "Any chance we can have this conversation somewhere else?" I ask, watching as a crowd is gathering. Iron Man would draw a crowd. Everybody in the world knows who he is, even before he was Iron Man, Tony Stark was famous. Now he's a billionaire and a superhero - quite the combination. "Fine. Rogers, you can take her. I'll meet you back at the tower." With those final words he flies off into the distance, a bright light everybody points at and begins taking pictures of. "Let's go," Steve murmurs after wrapping his jacket around my shoulders to hide my suit from view as some people are looking at us. The sleeves are still warm from his arms and I can smell a hint of his cologne on the collar. I follow him back to his motorcycle and he hands me a helmet, but I notice that there is only one. "What about you?" I question while strapping it over my messy blonde hair as he gives me his Captain look. There is only one helmet and two of us and it's technically the law to wear one. "You need a helmet more than I do," he jokes while swinging a leg over the side of the bike. "I have a hard head remember?" I let out a laugh in disbelief, I can't believe he said that, I'm surprised he even remembers much from that night. We were exhausted and scared. I sit behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist, nice and snug. I hear him suck in a sharp breath, and his voice is a little shaky. "Let's get back to the tower," he murmurs nervously and beneath my hands I feel the quickness of his breath and rapid heartbeat against his warm stomach and it exhilarates me.

It doesn't take us long to drive back to Avenger's Tower, now fully remodeled. The A on top is breathtaking and you can see it from all over the city. It's a symbol of our team, and our job to protect the world. I'm glad Tony redesigned the tower; I think it's awesome. The breeze is cold and I'm thankful for Steve's jacket, which is still warm from him wearing it, and I rest my cheek on his back. To me, the ride is too short. I could stay wrapped around him for hours. I shake the thought from my head. Steve parks his motorcycle next to all of Tony's fancy sports cars, each with the signature Stark license plates. "Welcome back, Captain Rogers, Miss Temple," JARVIS coolly greets us. "Mr. Stark is waiting for you upstairs with Doctor Banner." "Why do I feel like I'm going to the principal's office," I mutter to myself. "I've already been grilled about what happened in D.C," Steve explains to me while we walk towards the elevator. I get a good look at him, he seems rested and healed from the fight now. He was in rough shape for awhile, I'm glad he's better. I don't think I've ever been so worried. "He probably just wants to know where you went when you left," he eyes me in interest, "as do I." "You knew I was going with Fury," I explain to him evasively. "You come back covered in blood," he says gesturing to my suit. "I can tell you haven't slept in days. Lucy, we're just worried about you...I'm worried about you." "You don't need to be," I explain in a hard voice, my eyes flashing around sharply. "I can take care of myself." I hate answering questions, especially ones I can't answer. Coulson is dead to everyone else. With Shield under constant scrutiny, he'll need to be under the radar to get it back up and running. The more I think about it, the more I believe that the world still needs Shield. Even if it's in the shadows, Coulson can still do good work, I can still do good work for him. "I know you can take care of yourself, but that doesn't mean you have to," Steve replies and he reaches his hand towards mine. 

The doors ding open and Steve drops his hand. He was so close to taking mine; I wish he had. I look around the stunning new penthouse. It's been revamped since I was last here, all steel and sleek design. They've certainly been busy here; no doubt Pepper has done a lot of hard work. I know she has a great eye for design and she's one of the best CEO's in the world, probably very busy. Though I'm sure Tony had plenty of input since he's decided to stay here mostly full time, since his Malibu mansion was destroyed by terrorists. Though, I presume he has property all over the world. He can probably go anywhere. Tony is dressed in jeans and a graphic rock band tee and he's pacing up above us, while Bruce simply watches from a black leather couch nearby, his glasses crooked on his nose. "There you are!" Tony calls out dramatically to us, he's acting like he didn't just see me at the airport a half hour ago. "Hi Bruce," I call out to him with a wave. "Hi Lucy," he greets timidly. 

"Where have you been?" Tony asks while glaring down at Steve and I. "Helping flush another HYDRA cell out," I answer honestly. "With who?" "That's classified," I answer him with a smirk. That's exactly as Coulson would've answer him. I think he'd be happy to know that I channeled him to deal with Tony, ecstatic even. Maybe I should text him about it. "Shield is gone. Nothing's classified anymore." "Some things are always classified," I answer him, thinking about Shield being revived and myself for joining up again. Tony may pretend to be a know-it-all, but there are things he's never dreamed of...things that I've seen. Things that need to stay hidden forever. "What was this HYDRA cell doing? Hopefully not more trying to kill me and Bruce. I would like to have words with you about that," he says while wagging a finger at me, as if I was to blame for Project INSIGHT. I frown as I think back to John Garrett and his crazy rants. I still don't understand what was happening. Coulson is going to need to brief me on his coming back from the dead. If I'm going to work for him I need to know about that dark secret. I'm sure whatever Fury did, wasn't mainstream, it had to be dangerous to be so off book. Otherwise he would use it on every fallen agent. "He was creating super soldiers," I explain with a sideways glance at Steve who raises his eyebrows but keeps silent. "It was called the centipede project and a Shield team I'm familiar with, happened to stumble upon it about a year ago. They had no idea a high-ranking Shield agent was behind it, misleading them the whole time," I add with a shrug. "Or HYDRA agent I suppose," I amend. "How were they creating super soldiers?" Bruce asks intrigued by the prospect, no doubt due to his own failure to recreate his own super soldier serum. "Some type of serum, but it was highly volatile. It couldn't be removed without killing the host, not that they gave us a choice," I explain thinking back to the bloodbath at the facility. "They were controlled with x-ray eye implants that could be detonated if you refused your orders. It was ugly." "Was your mission successful?" Steve asks me softly. "Fury and I assisted the former Shield team in wiping out the HYDRA cell, along with the super soldiers. We were able to take Grant Ward into custody and kill the man behind everything." "Who's that?" Tony questions while leaning against the silver railing, eyes dancing with interest. "A former partner of mine. He was HYDRA." "Captured huh?" "His captivity will not be pleasant," I growl while clenching my fists by my sides. "At the moment he can't speak as someone fractured his larynx," I tell them with a satisfied smile. May did a fine job, I don't know if I could've done better. "I do believe I may be called in to interrogate him from time to time. He is rather frightened of me and the government may need his information about HYDRA in the future. There are still HYDRA agents all over that weren't at the Triskelion, people we don't even know about." "Who is doing all this if Shield is gone?" "That's classified." Tony groans and throws his hands in the air, clearly in exasperation. "You know I hate being told no. It makes me eager to dig into things on my own." "Good luck finding anything," I tell him with a sweet smile. "I'm going to shower." 

I peel off my bloody cat suit and step into the hot spray of the shower while humming to myself. I glance down to the bruises along my torso. Nothing broken, but damn those guys could pack a punch. I lean into the water, allowing it to soak my face. I can't believe how much my life has changed in the past year and a half. Saving the world from an alien invasion, losing everything I'd ever had again with Shield falling, and now I'm working for Coulson who I thought died. Things are surely strange nowadays, I sort of miss being a simple spy. It was so much easier when all I had to worry about was keeping my identity secret while undercover and completing my missions. Though there are things I have now that I never had before, things I wouldn't ever want to give up. I check the date once I'm dressed in leggings and a sweater. It's already October 12th. I'll have to fly back home in a few days to visit my families grave site. It's almost the anniversary of their murders, the fifteenth anniversary. Sometimes I feel like it's been longer than that. My mother's voice when she sang in the kitchen gets harder to remember every year. Other times I remember them like I only just walked away from them. My brother's laugh rings in my ears as I think about his unruly blonde hair. I only go down once a year, not wishing to risk being seen there by someone. Every year I promise them I'll find their killer and every year I've failed to keep my promise. Just thinking about it makes me dizzy and sick to my stomach, forcing me to lean against the doorframe. 

I join the others in the main room, sinking onto the black couch next to Bruce, briefly gazing over at the skyline out the window. "How've you been?" I ask him politely. "I've been great. Thanks for asking. I've been spending a lot of time in the lab here, working on a new form of gamma radiation therapy for cancer. I'm immune to any damage radiation can do obviously," he jokes awkwardly. "So, I'm the best man for the job." "That's wonderful!" "I've built a new suit of armor that can subdue Bruce's nasty side if necessary," Tony calls out while pouring himself a glass of bourbon at the bar. "So we're both doing important work." Bruce rolls his eyes and returns his gaze to the tablet he's working on, clearly unimpressed. "Nat's been working on the lullaby too," Bruce explains. "It's had a much higher success rate, so I think it works." "That's wonderful! Now you won't have to worry so much," I assure Bruce. "It is a bit of relief," he agrees, the emotion showing in his expression. I'd hate to bear what he does with the Hulk always a risk to everyone. I remember seeing the news coverage of his destruction of Harlem back in 2008. "Where's Pepper?" "She's in California, working," Tony answers. "She'll be back in a few days." "Anyone heard from Nat or Clint?" "Clint disappeared as usual," Tony tells us with a sigh. "I wonder where he goes?" "Nat went to figure out a new cover," Steve explains to me. "She said she'd be in contact when she sorts everything out." "Anything from our favorite blonde alien?" "No," Tony answers bitterly. "I always have a feeling he's just going to appear out of nowhere when I'm drinking my morning coffee, swinging that mighty hammer of his." "And you'd scream like a girl," Bruce teases him. "I would not," Tony replies evenly. "I'll have you know I have a very gentlemanly scream. Quite dignified." 

I join Tony by the bar and he pours me a drink, though I wasn't sure I wanted one. "Can I ask you something personal?" My voice is low, so Bruce and Steve can't hear me. "What's up squirt?" I raise my eyebrows at him but he merely grins at his new choice of nickname. "Do you think you could take a look at something for me? On the down low?" "What is it?" He asks curiously. "A murder case," I answer him honestly, hating the knot forming in my throat. Anytime I talk about what happened my eyes burn with unshed tears. "I've never been able to solve it, no matter how many Shield resources I used." I can see Tony's intrigued by the prospect of a new project. "Give JARVIS the file later and I'll take a look at it," he offers brightly. "What's this for Lucy?" "It's an old cold case." "Was it a Shield one?" "No," I whisper, making him lean forward; eyes locking onto mine. "It's the murder of my family." "Jesus Christ," he breathes out. "I was only 13," I explain awkwardly to him. "They never caught the culprit. I thought maybe you'd see something I'd missed." I haven't looked at it for over a year, I've been too busy. Sometimes I can't bring myself to look at it. "Oh, I'll find out what happened. I've solved nearly every puzzle put in front of me," he proudly states. "I'll let you know what I find." 

"Thanks Tony," I murmur gratefully. "Don't mention it, squirt." "Why squirt?" I demand of him, gaining the attention of the others. "Well you're very small," he points out, gesturing to my petite size. "Nobody gets to pick their nickname and yours has officially been chosen. I've decreed it." "I'm not that small," I protest hitting my fist against the marble bar top. "Capsicle," Tony calls out. Steve raises his head from his book, unsurprised by his nickname it seems. "What?" "Don't you think Lucy is small?" Steve chuckles while snapping his book closed. I watch as he places it on one of the many glass tables in the room and strides over to us. "Lucy you are small," he says with a smirk. "Rude," I mutter while glaring at them. "I'm a foot taller than you," Steve points out as he takes a seat at the bar next to me. "That's cheating. You were only two inches taller than me before you were injected with the super soldier serum. You know what it's like to be on the short side." "My point exactly," Tony boasts. "Even tiny pre-serum Steve was taller than you." I mumble something in Nepalese that I learned while there, and it's nothing good. "What did you say?" Tony asks me with narrowed eyes. "Nothing I'm going to tell you," I fire back proudly. 

 

 

"I'm going to fly around for a while before I meet Rhodey," Tony announces after sliding his drink across the bar and into the sink. "I'll see you guys later." We watch as he walks out onto the deck, his armor applying itself to his body as he walks. That's so cool, Tony is a lot of things, one of them is that he's very talented. He flies off into the clouds a bright burning light that fades away quickly into the night. He certainly likes his dramatic exits and entrances, though my favorite one was in Germany with the ACDC music. He called me bossy, which I sometimes am. "I should get back to the lab," Bruce tell us as he gathers up his files and tablet. "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." I watch him struggle to hold all his things as he tries to press the button to the elevator. I hear him mumble a curse word before the doors close after he drops a bunch of papers onto the floor. He's quite clumsy. Him and the Hulk are polar opposites. "Are you tired?" Steve asks me after a moment of silence. "A bit," I answer him as I nurse my drink, tipping it back to drink the rest of the scotch. I am bruised and behind on sleep, that battle was hard. "Why?" "I think I owe you a drink." I raise my eyebrows slightly, my gaze shifting from him to the empty glass in front of me. "For what?" I question softly and when I meet his gaze; his blue eyes are shining in the dim light. "When we infiltrated the Lemurian Star, I believe I asked you on a date." My entire body flushes, most notably my cheeks and I tighten my grip on the whiskey glass in front of me. "I didn't know that was a date. You never specified about that, only asked me to go to New York." "Well I believe we planned on having a certain conversation too?" When I glance over at him, his face is completely flushed but he's keeping his gaze locked on me. "I could get called away at any time," I explain, thinking back to what Coulson said, how much he needs me right now. But I also get a surge of energy. "I understand," he nods slowly. "...Do you want to go?" "Sure," I answer before I can change my mind. "I'll go get my coat." 

When I return, dressed for the cool fall weather, Steve stands a few steps beneath me with his hands in his coat pockets. His face lights up when his eyes fall on me and it makes my stomach do somersaults. I can't remember anyone looking at me like he does, it's not out of lust or desire, it's different. It warms my heart in a way I hadn't thought possible. I want him to always look at me like that. He steps forward and offers his hand up to me. I stare at it for a brief moment, wondering if I should turn back before it's too late. I've never been so nervous about something before, so hesitant. I place my hand in his outstretched one, deciding to dive in, rather than fall back in fear of the unknown. Steve's smile widens and we take the elevator back down to the street. The tower lobby is quiet, the doorman merely nodding as he opens the door. The sidewalks are crowded as normal, people hurrying by without glancing at us. New York City is always busy. Steve takes my arm in the crook of his so we can maneuver the city together. The simple gesture has my heart beating faster. It's so old fashioned...and I adore it. "You'd think seeing two people exit Avengers Tower would be of interest," I murmur as I look around at the continuous stream of people. "They've already forgotten," Steve explains in annoyance. "There's always something new for them to obsess over. And right now, it's not us." "That's actually alright with me," I softly exclaim. "If someone recognized us they'd mob us with questions. Never leave us alone." "I suppose you're right. I'd rather not get distracted," Steve agrees with a smile down at me. 

"Where are we going?" I question as Steve weaves through the crowd, pulling me after him. Our fingers are tangled together, a feeling I've already gotten used to. "Central Park," he answers me with a grin. Central Park? It's already dark out, well after 10 p.m. Not the time most people go to the park, or if they are...they're probably up to no good. "You know when I first moved to New York, everyone told me not to walk around the park at night." Steve chuckles, just as the trees come into view, dark and bare. All of them blowing in the cool wind. "You're one of the world's best assassins, I think any mugger to come across you would be in rough shape," Steve teases with a soft smile back at me. "Fair enough," I agree with a shy smile. "Though I think you're faster than I am. I think he'd be slightly more frightened with Captain America chasing after him. I have no doubt you'd jump in." "I would," he agrees. "So, you finally admit that I'm faster than you," he says with a satisfied smile. "Maybe a little bit," I relent. "But I'm smarter," I fire back with a smirk. He chuckles, saying nothing else. We walk across Bow Bridge, one of my favorite spots in the park. It's one of the most beautiful spots in the entire city. The leaves around us are beautiful fall colors, orange and yellow. I can see them even with the night sky. The moon is full, shining over the water. It gives off a serene feeling. The breeze blows coldly off the water making my curls swirl around my face. Being here is almost like you're not even in the city. You can breath without being around a million other people. 

"Are you still looking for Bucky?" I question to break up the silence between us. "Yes," he breathes out. "Sam and I have been working on it. But we haven't had any luck. Even with the information Natasha gave me, we've found nothing on him." He looks crushed, more defeated than I've ever seen. But it's only been a few weeks since he disappeared. Not everyone can hide, eventually he'll turn up. Fury's words from the other day come back to me. 'You could have disappeared the moment I died, gone into the shadows. I don't think anyone would've been able to find you, not if you didn't want them to.' I believe I could have run and never been found; maybe lived the rest of my life in peace. But standing here, I realize that is not what I want. Steve has changed me. I hesitantly reach my hand up to touch his cheek, smooth and freshly shaved. "I wish I could help," I murmur as he leans closer to me, the chemistry between us spiking as I pull my fingers away, trying to catch my breath. I hate that he's unable to find his friend, even if Bucky's not who Steve thinks. I hate seeing him so sad, so helpless. "You could help us hunt down leads," he offers brightly. I think to Coulson and how much he'll be relying on me in the coming months. It's only a matter of time before he wants to make a move on HYDRA, try and cut them off as they try to regroup. I assume he'll be calling me to interrogate Ward and helping on takedown missions. I can't give my word to two people and not mean it. "I promised someone that I'd help them with things now that Shield is gone," I explain to him. I feel horrible about lying, but to Steve, Shield is dead and it needs to stay that way. I'd grown used to having him as a partner, always watching my back. It won't be the same without him, I won't be the same. "I understand," Steve mutters, and we're only inches apart, I can feel his warm breath on my face. "I'll help you when I can," I assure him. "I'm sorry I can't do more. Sam will work with you. He's a good guy and he wants to help." 

I'm shivering from our closeness and the cold wind blowing around us. Steve closes the distance between us, finally pressing his soft lips to mine. The moment I've been craving for so long now. I move closer to him as his fingers trace along my jawline. Steve shuffles us forward and presses me backwards to the decorative stone railing, the concrete digging into my lower back, but I hardly care. The only thing I can feel are his lips on mine. My hands rest against his chest as his slide down my side to keep me from falling over the edge of the bridge. But I can't get close enough to him. I reluctantly pull away from his lips, both of us breathing deeply. "Is this the conversation you wanted to have?" I tease him. "Well, I planned on talking a little more. But," he shrugs his shoulders with a smile. "This is perfectly fine with me too." "This will be hard," I gesture awkwardly between us. "I might be gone for long periods of time doing god knows what," I explain sadly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" "I do," he firmly states, keeping me in my position near the railing, his body pressed firmly up against mine, and mine reacting to how it feels. It's been a long time since I've done anything with a guy, since Adam. With Steve pressed up against me, I can already feel my arousal burning. "I think about that night in the motel all the time." His voice lowers, sounding huskier and it makes my heartbeat quicken. I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about it too. "I understand you have prior obligations," he trails off awkwardly. "But I'm willing to trust in this. I'll be here even when you're gone." I swallow thickly, my mind buzzing in excitement and fear. "What if I have to do unsavory things on a mission?" My voice is barely above a whisper. I've had to sleep with people while undercover, even when I didn't want to. Anything to keep my cover intact, to protect the mission. "I understand what you do Lucy," he says while taking my hand and pressing it to his lips. "I trust you." "We keep it a secret," I whisper lightly, giving into both our hearts. "From the others." "Good idea," he laughs as he leans his forehead against mine. "Tony would never let us rest if he knew. I can't even imagine." 

"What do you want to do now?" I question lowly, though I already know exactly what I want to do. I want him more than I've ever wanted anything. "I don't know," he replies, though it's muffled as his lips are pressed to the top of my head. "Perhaps we can go back to your apartment in Brooklyn," I offer slyly, my voice low and inviting. I roll my hips up against his and he sucks in a sharp breath, sounding almost strangled. "Yeah," he breathes out as if mesmerized. "Let's do that." He drapes his arm over my shoulders, tugging me closer to his warm body. We walk together out of the park, arms laced around each other. Steve flags down a cab and holds the door open for me. I slide across the seat, only to the middle as Steve enters next to me. He gives his address to the driver who barely looks back at us in the rearview mirror, which is good since he might recognize us. That would make the ride awkward. I rest my hand on Steve's knee and his arm slides behind me to tug me closer. The ride takes forever due to a pile up on the Brooklyn Bridge and I'm itching for his hands to touch me in far more places then just my back, my imagination already stirring up excitement. Steve's far too old fashioned to make out in a cab, so I don't even initiate it, though more than anything, I want to.

By the time we're dropped off in front of Steve's building, it's well after midnight. You'd think after the mission I'd be tired, but I've never been more awake. We travel up the stairs, our fingers laced together. "I thought Shield would've made you sell this place," I comment as we walk up more stairs. It's been a long time since I've been here, almost a year. I spent much more time in his D.C. apartment. We were either there or at my place basically everyday. "Fury assured me that even when we moved down to D.C. this place would be here for me whenever I wanted to come back, which is good because I couldn't afford it without him." I think back to my own New York apartment near Central Park, I loved that place. But Adam compromised it when he betrayed me and I can't ever go back. Some other person probably lives there, happy and without the problems of being a spy. Though I'm happy Steve is able to keep his home here in Brooklyn. He loves it here more than anything. New York is apart of him, it's his home. "Now Tony pays your rent," I cheekily taunt him. "He has enough money that I doubt he even notices the checks Pepper writes." "True," I agree with him. "I doubt Tony does anything at all with his financials but spend, he probably doesn't even know how much money he has." When we reach his door, number 7B; Steve fumbles for his keys in the pocket of his jeans, but I find that he's taking too long. I want to kiss him now. He nearly drops them when I impatiently nuzzle his neck, pressing kisses to the soft skin beneath his chin.  
I hear the lock click behind me and Steve shuffles me backwards through the doorway, his hands on my waist. "Do you-ah want something to drink?" He stutters out, while keeping his eyes locked on mine. He's nothing if not polite. "No," I tell him. I don't want anything but him, surely he understands that. "What will your neighbors think about good 'ol Captain America bringing a girl home in the middle of the night?" I tease him while he hangs our jackets on the hooks next to the door. "I'd hope they weren't spying on me," he says with an uncertain frown towards the door. "All neighbors are nosy," I explain while untying my boots and kicking them aside. "And you're a hero, a mighty Avenger. I'm sure they'd be curious about everything you do." "A hero huh?" His cheeks are flushed and his lips are swollen from our kisses, no doubt mine are too. "You know you're a hero," I praise him as I lean against the wall, my body practically humming for his attention, his lips and his hands. "I do know," he cheekily replies. "But, what I really want to know is, do I get to be your hero?" His voice is husky and hoarse, and his blue eyes are filled with something I've never seen in them before...desire, and that makes me want to sing. 

I move further into the apartment and hear his heavy steps behind me. "Steve, you've been my hero since the day I met you, not that I would have ever admitted it," I confess as I remember him helping me fight off my attackers in the coffee shop without question, I was so impressed with his kindness and skill that day. Though I was also really annoyed with his attitude, but it intrigued me. Our argument had heat and passion. Steve closes the distance between us in a blink of an eye and all the sudden his lips are on mine, fast and hungry. His tongue swipes into my mouth and I find my knees weak. With ease, he lifts me into his arms like I weigh nothing, which to him I probably don't. He walks into his bedroom and kicks the door closed behind us, with a resounding slam. He gently sets me back on my feet, as gentle and caring as he can. Impatient enough already, I pull him next to me, and kiss him fiercely. I've been thinking about this for years now and I don't want to wait any longer. My hands are gripping the front of his t-shirt as I tug him closer to my body. His arms wrap around my back pressing us flush against each other. For being awkward Steve Rogers he's surprisingly forward and that turns me on even more. He lifts my shirt over my head and tosses it onto his bedroom floor. Hopefully in this dark room he doesn't see my bruises, I know that would make him want to stop and at least wait till I was healed. But I can't wait any longer. His hands are hot against my bare skin, and they trail over my stomach before finding the fastening of my bra at my back. I eagerly lean into his touch, wanting nothing more than his hands all over my body. He quickly complies and my bra follows my shirt to the floor. His eyes widen appreciatively as they hover over my breasts, then his hands and lips quickly follow. It takes most of my willpower not to begin moaning his name.

"Off," I impatiently mutter in a rough voice as I tug at the hem of his shirt. He hesitantly pulls away from me to lift his shirt over his head. I appreciatively stare at his bare muscular chest, they weren't kidding when they called him the perfect specimen. "Don't start drooling," he teases me. My eyes narrow, if he wants to tease me, he'll have to be able to handle it coming from the other way. I slide my hands down his bare chest and to the top of his jeans. I hear his breath hitch in his chest when I run my hand lightly between his legs. I allow my fingers to hover only for a moment before returning to his muscular arms. "Not fair," he pants into my neck, his breath warm. "Don't dish it out if you can't handle it," I tease him with a smirk. "Fine you win," he quickly replies while pressing his hips into my stomach. I can feel his hard-on straining against his jeans, which causes heat to pool in my core. This makes our kisses more needy and desperate, as my want for him grows.

I unbutton his jeans and slide his zipper down and at this point he's practically putty in my hands. Our heavy breathes are the only sound in the room, besides a far-off siren coming from outside. My hands push his jeans down to the ground and he steps out of them, only in his boxers. His hands slide down my sides before resting at my hips. I shake them impatiently and his fingers fumble with the button to take my pants off. I giggle into his chest when he curses lowly. Once they're pooled around my ankles I kick them aside, eager to keep going, to keep touching and kissing. My entire body is shivering in anticipation. I've never wanted somebody like I've wanted Steve. I sink onto the bed, pulling his sheets back far enough for me to slide under. He follows me, arms eagerly reaching out for my skin. "Lucy," he groans after pulling away. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I stare up at his genuine concern, I've never had a guy hesitate before, never had one worry if I had second thought. "I do," I assure him with a light kiss. "Steve I want you more then I've ever wanted anything." I lean against the pillows and he rolls his body on top of me, our skin touching in all the most delightful places. 

My hand drifts below the covers and I slip my fingers inside his boxers. Steve moans into my mouth, loud enough that I have to stifle a giggle. He twitches beneath my exploring fingers and his breath is coming out as gasps against my skin as I move my hand along his cock. I don't know if he's a virgin, but I'm guessing he's not that experienced regardless. I tug on the waistband of the boxers and he shifts his legs so I can pull them off. Now he's completely naked against me and It's my turn to moan when he grinds against my hips, only covered by my thin panty. "Steve," I whine sadly when he pulls away. I watch him grab something off the nightstand and tear it open. I realize it's condoms, of course it is. I completely forgot about that. I'm surprised Captain America has condoms by his bedside. That almost seems out of character. I want him so bad that I don't even tease him. He quickly tugs off my own underwear and after momentarily glancing up at me, he pushes himself completely inside me. I cry out loudly, and my walls flutter around his large size, stretching to him. Within moments our hips are moving against each other as I try and meet his hard thrusts. "Lucy," he repeats my name like a prayer. I've never heard my name sound so intimate on someone else's lips. My head drops back against his pillow, moans escaping my mouth. Steve drops his head and presses kisses to my cheek, lips, and neck. He bites down on my neck and my fingers grip his hair tightly. He moans when I do so and picks up the pace with his thrusts. "Oh-Lucy," he groans over and over again. His hands slide beneath my butt and lifts my legs, gaining a better angle and I'm shivering with pleasure. "Ah," my moans mix with is. "Steve!" I cry out against him. "I'm gonna, ah! Steve!" I cry out as he pushes me over the edge. "Lucy!" He chokes out seconds later and his movements finally stop. He pulls out of me, breathing heavily. We're both covered in sweat, as much as we would be if we sparred. I like this work out a hell of a lot more. He kisses me soft and slow, possibly more intimate then the sex we just had. We lie against the pillows, tangled together in the mess of sheets. His fingers are running in circles over my bare back as I snuggle up against him. 

After we fall into comfortable silence, the only sound is our calm breathing. "Steve?" I question softly, peering up at him uncertainly. "Can I ask you a question?" "Of course, you can," he replies sleepily. His eyes are closed, I almost think about forgetting my question, not worrying about it and just enjoying this, enjoying him. I've never been as comfortable as I am in his arms. I've never felt so safe. He opens his eyes after a minute of my silence. "You and I, is it just sex…" I trail off awkwardly, leaving the question hanging over us. He adjusts his position, making me do the same. He's now propped against the headboard and we're staring across the bed at each other, the sheets covering my bare torso. "I want to be with you Lucy," he whispers uncertainly. "Is that not what you wanted? Did I misunderstand?" "No," I interject quickly and his smile widens. I can see the relief in his blue eyes. "I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page," I explain softly to him. "And that you understand in my line of work, I may have to do things to keep my cover." "I do understand Lucy," he says as he leans forward, pressing his lips to mine. "But Shield is gone. What type of work are you going to be doing?" I look at his handsome face and wish I could tell him the truth. But he can't know Shield is alive, not yet at least. "I have contacts," I awkwardly explain. "People who may need my skills." His lips dip into a frown. "That sounds shady." "Being a spy is shady," I chuckle and his hand squeezes my knee. "I trust you," he finally states, his blue eyes locked with my own. "We probably shouldn't stay here," I tell him as I stretch my arms over my head, my back popping in a few places. "You're right," he concedes, though he doesn't look happy about it. I want to stay in bed with him for like a week, doing everything I've imagined and more. "Let's get back into the city before anyone notices where we've gone." 

We both awkwardly redress; our clothes are scattered all over the floor and it takes time for us to find all of them. I run my fingers through my crazy tangled hair, frowning when I see it's clearly post-sex hair. "What're you doing?" Steve questions teasingly as I lick my fingers in an attempt to calm my hair down. "Trying to make it look like I didn't just roll around in a bed," I explain to him while attempt to braid it back as neatly as possible. "Urgh!" I groan in frustration and my tongue peeks out from between my lips as I concentrate. "I think you look beautiful," Steve murmurs as he leans down to kiss my cheek. "If Tony sees us walk in together with my hair like this he'll know!" "How?" Steve questions with a goofy smile, he's had that smile for ten minutes now. "I doubt he pays much attention to your hair." "He's slept with enough girls to know, trust me." I watch as he shrugs and sinks back onto the bed, watching me. Once I'm content that it's as good as it's going to get, I twirl around on my feet to face him. "Okay," I cheerfully exclaim while arching forward on my toes. "We can go." Steve pulls himself up from his bed and I reach for the closed doorknob. He stops my hand before I reach the bronze knob and tugs me in for a kiss. A kiss that almost has me taking my clothes back off. "I wanted to do that once more before, while we had privacy," Steve smirks ever so slightly. "A fine idea," I commend him with a smile. "My room or your room?" He questions me as we return to the city. "My room," I answer with a smile. "Don't be late," I wink and he kisses my cheek, seemingly understanding what I'm insinuating. 

 

Over the next week, Steve and I sneak into each other's rooms at night with no problem. I do the sneaking as Steve is clearly a soldier, not a spy. Our nights are spent locked in each other's embrace and exploring each others bodies. I'm exhausted, but absolutely satisfied. It's been the best week ever. Steve is tremendous and he's been throughly enjoying discovering where exactly I enjoy him the most. Let's just say its been a delightful few nights for the both of us. Tony and Bruce haven't noticed a thing, though they've been busy, tucked in the lab for hours every day. The only time Tony leaves is when Pepper returns from California. Bruce works day and night, sometimes I wonder if he ever sleeps. I have no idea what they're working on, they're very hush hush about it. I suppose I could always figure it out by breaking into the lab, but Steve has been doing a very good job keeping me occupied. But as the days pass by, my mood sours considerably. I hate this time of year, it brings back memories I wish could be erased like Coulson's were. But I could never do that, not to my family. They deserve to be remembered and especially loved.

I'm standing in my room, late one afternoon, absently packing a bag for my trip. I look at the small duffel bag sadly. I had so much once and now my entire life is in this little room. Somehow I resist throwing something. October back home is mild, apparently it's going to be in the 60's with strong chances of thunderstorms. "Tony," I call out to him once returning to the main room, where all three boys are lounging watching a football game, a professional one I think. Nobody turns around to look at me and I tap my foot impatiently. "Hmm?" "I want to borrow your jet." All three heads turn in surprise to face me. Steve's travel from my bag to my face, his blue eyes wavering with questions and unsureness. "What for?" Tony questions hesitantly. "I need to make a personal trip. It has nothing to do with spying or HYDRA or Shield or any kind of work stuff." "What is it?" I stare down at all of them, my expression hardening. They don't need to know this intimate detail of my life, I don't want pity. I need to be alone for this. I've never shared it with anyone and I don't intend to. My family is mine to mourn, no one else would understand. I don't want to share. "This is one thing I'm not ready to share with you. Please don't pry." They glance at each other, clearly in confusion, mostly on Steve's part. Things are easier for him, being so kind and open. He's never had to hide anything. Whereas I've had to hide everything for a very long time. At this point it's all I know. "Alright Lucy," Tony reluctantly agrees. "You can have your privacy. When will you be back?" "Just a few days. I never linger long. Don't worry about it." "JARVIS," Tony calls out. "Have the plane prepped in Jersey. Lucy can take it wherever she needs." "Yes sir," the voice coolly replies. "Bye," I awkwardly wave to them before rushing into the elevator, desperate to avoid questions. 

The flight down south is incredibly smooth. Tony's plane has clearly been upgraded by him. His pilot and staff don't ask any questions, and when we land on the tiny airstrip I tell them to come back in two days at the same time to pick me up. Sometimes I wonder how more people don't know about Fairhope, Alabama. It's literally the world's most peaceful town. It's nestled right on the ocean with constant sunshine with sandy beaches. It's quiet with a small and familiar downtown, quaint shops along the streets with tremendous restaurants. All places I once loved to visit. Massive oak trees line every street and the houses are so beautiful. One day I thought I'd have a house here, not too far from my parents. A place to raise a family and live a life. It was everything I dreamed of. I wanted to wear a pretty dress to my debut and celebrate Christmas in the holiday parade. Now, none of that will ever happen. I've never truly come to terms with it. I take a taxi into town, the driver an older gentleman who chats happily the whole way. I play the visiting girl, here to write a book, or some other nonsense that's easily believable. He doesn't think I'm lying at all. To all these people, Lucy Temple is dead, a forgotten memory from 15 years ago and it needs to stay that way. I don't wish to be dragged into the light and have to explain myself.

He drives to a bed and breakfast right on the bay, the one with the address I've memorized. Emma's Bay House was my mom's favorite place to go out to breakfast and now I come here every year. I may not be able to go home, but this is close enough. My family always came here for special events, birthdays and anniversaries. I remember celebrating my father's birthday, only a few weeks before they died. I generously tip the cab driver before entering the -oh so familiar yellow inn. Sometimes I wonder if anyone could ever recognize me when I come back here. But then I remember most people move on and aren't suspicious of every single detail around them. They aren't trained to watch like I was. They all know the Temple family was murdered in London 15 years ago, most people probably don't think about it anymore, a forgotten memory. Other then my uncle, I have no family left. I check into the inn and the host shows me to my room. It's been remodeled since the last time I was here, they took down the floral wallpaper and opted for a simple blue paint. It looks nicer, but its just one more thing my family wouldn't recognize. I choke up merely thinking about it. The quilt is the same as it's always been, and I'm comforted running my fingers over the fabric. I set my bag on the bed and put my clothes away in the provided oak dresser. Every piece of furniture in the inn is antique, hand crafted many years ago. I remember my mom used to love the character at this place. That was one thing I've inherited from her, an appreciation for history.

Once unpacked, I take a seat on a porch swing, my sandals just skimming the sun faded wood of the wrap-around deck. Down at the beach a family is playing Frisbee, I can hear them laughing from here. They look very happy as I watch them play. They're hollering about unfairness, but they are smiling so it must just be teasing. Luke and I loved going to the beach. We'd play in the sand for hours, not noticing the way our skin was scorched by the sun till it was far too late. My dad often brought a volleyball for us to play with. He and I would be on one team, while my mom and brother were against us. I spent a large part of my childhood on the very beach I'm staring at. I used to dig for seashells, my mom kept every single one I found. I suppose they're gone now, sold or thrown away. The tea in my hands is cold by the time I bring it back to my lips. The sun is nearly completely gone, only a few faded orange streaks in the horizon remain. I can hear the tide starting to pick up, with a cool breeze blowing in from the northwest. The calming push and pull of the waves is relaxing, a feeling I don't get much in my line of work. I watch the family pack up their things and carry them to their SUV. Once they drive away, I decide to return to my room, because I know tomorrow is going to be a long and awful day. I toss and I turn all night. 

The following morning, dark angry clouds cover the entire sky. The happy sun of yesterday is long gone, it's like god knew that today was the anniversary of their death, perhaps he's mourning with me. My world certainly went darker when they were taken from me. It's raining, with rolling thunder in the distance. The surf is ragged and the waves crash onto the sand. I pull on dark jeans and a rain jacket. I sweep my blonde hair under a baseball cap. I don't want anyone to see me, risk recognizing me in the graveyard. "Good morning miss!" The owner brightly greets me when I exit my room. "Mornin," I gravely reply. "Have exciting plans today?" I know she's just making small-talk, but I'm not in the mood. Not today. "Not really," I mumble in response. "Can I have a coffee to go?" "Sure!" I watch her turn and go to the coffee pot. She fills a Styrofoam cup and fastens a lid on top of it. "Here you go miss!" I take the cup from her and leave the inn. I want to avoid all human contact today, because my heart is truly buried in the past.

The cemetery is a twenty-minute walk from the inn. But I don't want to call I cab. Every year I walk here, this is the first time it has ever rained on me when I do this. It was bound to happen at some point. It's raining pretty heavily; my shoes are already soaked as I trek up the path. Just another way to make the day worse. The cemetery is empty when I arrive, no one would want to be out during this storm anyway, no one but me I suppose. I couldn't break tradition. The cemetery is old, some of the gravestones dating back to the 1800's, during the time of the civil war. The ground is sloppy and uneven, my feet sink into muddy holes as I trudge towards the hill I recognize as the one where my families' gravestones reside. My grandparent's gravestone is the first one I see, water droplets streak across the face of the light grey granite. They only died a few weeks apart and their gravestone is joined, so they could be buried together. They were the most romantic couple I've ever encountered. They loved each other so much and surprised one another with gifts. I will never forget how they smiled at each other. FRED JAMES TEMPLE 1922 - 1993 and EILEEN MARIE TEMPLE 1926-1993 are carved into the face of the stone, as well as a quote from the bible. Both my grandparents were devout catholics, very proud of their religion. I was too, until the academy, then I didn't have time to go. I still believe, but now it's different. Just beneath my grandpa's name is the symbol of the Howling Commandoes and an American flag, signaling how he served proudly in WWII. "Hi grandpa, grandma," I whisper as I wipe some mud off the base of the grave with my sleeve. "It's a horribly rainy day here. Grandma I know you'd hate that I'm out here in the storm," I chuckle to myself. "I've mastered your chocolate chip cookie recipe. It's only taken twenty years, but they taste just like I remember. That secret ingredient is really clever." I remember Luke and I shoving as many as we could into our mouths once. She was so mad when we coughed crumbs onto her clean tiled floors. "Grandpa, I know it's been awhile since I've been here. Things have really changed. But HYDRA is back grandpa, they weren't defeated during WWII like you thought. I helped Steve stop them from killing a lot of people. I hope you'd be proud of me." My hat is hiding my face from the rain as I duck down. "He's really incredible Grandpa. I bet you never thought about that when you were serving with him in the war. But he's so kind and caring. I like him a lot. I think we can make each other happy. At least I hope we can. I could use a little happiness." I lean down to affectionately pat the stone, my fingers hovering briefly. "I miss you, both of you." 

When I reach the next four graves my tears finally start to fall. My grandparents died peacefully when I was a kid, but my family was brutally taken from me, before I had a chance to say goodbye. I miss them in a different way. They should still be with me. All of the tombstones are carved from the same granite, a dark grey with shiny black flecks. They are beautiful in the sunlight, but seem more somber in the rain. The first one is my father's grave stone and I run my fingers over his engraved name, WILLIAM JAMES TEMPLE 1963 - 1999. "Hi daddy," I cry out, my voice high pitched. "I miss you so so much. Like the way you used to hug me when I won a medal." I remember the last time I went to a competition, a few weeks before London. I won gold in the all-around, one of the best scores I'd ever received. I remember my dad caught me in his arms when I ran to him and swung me around. I was so happy that day, people finally knew my name, they saw how good I was; but my dad always saw how talented I was, he told me every night. I'd give anything to have five more minutes with him, even one conversation with him. "Daddy sometimes I want to disappear. I get so tired." My chin is trembling like when small children cry. Every time I'm here, all the walls I build up around myself collapse into dust. Every emotion I've ever pushed down, ever avoided, comes back to the surface. This is the only time I can ever be completely honest, totally open. This is the only time I can really be Lucy Temple, all of her. How much more hurt can I get with them? They're already gone. "I get tired of the killing and the lying, the fighting and the stress. Daddy, I wish you were here to tell me what to do. Because I don't know anymore." The silence is deafening, clearly showing just how alone I truly am. "I know I fight for good. I know I should help Coulson rebuild and fight back against HYDRA, that I should stay with the Avengers and protect the world. But sometimes I don't want to. I want to cook my favorite meals and read a book on a Saturday. Why did this happen to me? Why do I have to suffer like this?" He doesn't have an answer for me, I don't even have one for myself.

The only sound in the cemetery is the rolling thunder and my sobs. I step toward my mother's grave next and use my jacket to clean a muddy smear off the face of it. She would've wanted it to be as spotless as our house. CATHERINE MARIE TEMPLE 1965 -1999 is etched on the middle and I find remnants of dead flowers in the dirt, only been here a few days I'd guess. Who would leave flowers at my mother's grave? My uncle maybe? "Momma," my voice is high pitched, weak and shaky. "I want to go home, to our home. Isn't that sad?" I can picture all our windows open, sun shining as Luke and I set the table for mom. She'd scold us for not folding the napkins correctly and we'd laugh. The smells from the kitchen would be delightful; pie, chicken, all things I took for granted. My face is hot and soaked with tears. "Over the last year, everything kinda fell apart. Shield's basically ended, the very people who saved me from whoever did this to you are gone. Someone I cared about," I choke out in both desperation and anger. "They betrayed me mom. He tried to arrange my death." My fingers are filthy from wiping mud away. "I was never prepared for that. Just like I wasn't prepared to live without you." My breaths are coming out in quick gasps. "Momma why did this happen to us? We were a good family, why were you targeted?" I long to hear her voice, scolding me for being so dirty, so angry. She would faint if she knew her little girl was an assassin. She wanted Luke and I to live full happy lives, and now we never will. "Momma I love you. I wish I could tell you that one more time." I can hear her voice replying that she loved me too. When I picture her she's often standing in our kitchen wearing an apron, her blonde curls tied back behind her head and a sweet smile on her lips. I'd do anything to have her here with me. A girl always needs her mother. Even now, I'm no exception.

The last two tombstones are smaller but the same grey color as my parents. I collapse onto my knees in the mud, right in front of my brother's name, unable to stay on my feet any longer, LUCAS GRANT TEMPLE 1986 - 1999. "Oh Luke," I sob harder than before, my throat and eyes burning. I was crying at my parents graves, but this is different. "I wish it would have been me instead of you. The only reason we were in London was because of me and my stupid competition." I'm sitting in the mud and I feel my pants soak through with the muddy water. "I'd give anything for you to be with me one more time." I let out a loud sob. "For you to tell me another stupid joke about the upcoming Y2K, to watch you play hockey again, to wake you up in the middle of the night so we can sneak outside to look at the stars." I remember the blue blanket we always laid on and the book on the constellations my dad gave us for Christmas. He knew we snuck out and encouraged our interest. I try to catch my breath; my chest burns from my sobbing. My eyes are swollen but I can't stop crying. This is one of the ugliest days of the year. I only ever let my emotions come out while I'm here, protected by my family. They're the only ones who knew the real me, or at least who I was. Sometimes I wish I could still be that Lucy. But I remember that Lucy was weak and the academy taught me how to be strong. "Luke, I miss you most of all. You were my twin, my other half. Somedays I still feel you missing from me, like something was ripped from my body. I'm all alone in this world. And without you it is dark." I glance over at the next tombstone, mine. The ground beneath it is empty of course. LUCY MARIE TEMPLE 1986 - 1999 is engraved on the face just like the others. In my Shield file I had instructions to bury my body here if I died, I suppose it doesn't matter now with Shield gone. I have no next of kin to give my American flag to even if I died, there's nobody left and my family line dies with me. The thought makes me cry harder and I cling to Luke's grave with my fingers. 

I hear multiple footsteps drawing close and I quickly wipe my face with my shirt, though since its damp it doesn't help much. My hand moves to the gun in my waistband, locking over the hilt of the weapon. As the footsteps draw closer, my panic increases. Someone is going to see me crying at these graves, it won't be hard to put two and two together and I can't risk my cover being blown. I won't have red in my ledger. When I look over my shoulder to see who it is, my panic fades into anger. "I told you I wanted privacy!" Steve, Nat, and Tony take a hesitant step back as I lash out. I can't believe they tracked me down. I must look like a mess; soaked to the bone by the storm, covered in mud, and red faced from crying. "Lucy," Nat speaks first, her short red hair dripping from the rain. "We just wanted to make sure you were okay. We didn't intend to-" I turn away from them, glancing back at my brother's grave. "Just go." I don't hear them move, so I resolve to leave myself. I'm cold, shivering and shaking, so it's time for me to leave anyway. I didn't want any human contact today, especially ones that involve pity. That's all I'd receive from them. "I love you Luke," I mumble as I shove my hands into my pockets. "I love you mom and dad." I start sloshing away, my shoes sinking into muddy holes, soaking my socks and souring my mood, if possible, even more. 

"Someone needs to go after her," Nat mutters, watching Lucy clumsily walk away. She's nearly fallen quite a few times as she tries to stomp away. She disappears into the storm. Her heart goes out to Lucy, she never knew her family and after reading Lucy's file, she considers herself lucky. Lucy had a loving family that cared for her and they were ripped away from her when she was just a kid. Lucy wouldn't even be a member of their team if they hadn't died. She'd probably be living a quiet simple life, with a family by now. Maybe that's another thing she comes her to mourn. Nat certainly has her own issues to mourn. "I'll go," Steve volunteers quickly, desperate to catch up with her, to talk to her, comfort her. "Give us a minute, yeah? Maybe go back to the quinjet. I'll meet you there." He jogs off into the distance, disappearing into the swirling rain after Lucy. "I feel horrible," Tony mutters as he tightens his grip on the umbrella he's holding over them. "Lucy gave me the file for them," he gestures to the line of tombstones. "I haven't even opened it yet. If I had maybe I would've known why she was here." "It's not your fault, Tony. I hope she understands we just wanted to make sure she was safe." "I've never seen her so upset, even with Adam and that mountain..." "I think this is different. Lucy clearly releases all her emotions here. I can imagine what she keeps bottled up," she whispers. "I'm guessing she feels safe here." "Do you think Steve can calm her down?" "If any of us could it would be him, they were partners, maybe she trusts him more. But I'm not sure." Nat hopefully sighs. "Let's go back to the quinjet and wait." 

"Lucy!" Steve's shout echoes behind me as he easily catches up with me with his long legs. "Go away Steve," I moan as his steps draw closer. Thunder rumbles in the distance and lightning dances across the sky. "Please, we didn't mean to upset you." He reaches out for my arm but I wretch it away from his grasp. "Don't!" His expressions falls with his arm, he looks so sad. But it's his own fault, I told them I wanted to be alone. I told them not to follow me. I'm so angry that I'm shaking as I stomp along the sidewalk. Steve continues to follow as I make my way back to the Inn. At this point I wish I could disappear, never to be seen again. "Lucy," he pleadingly shouts my name as he stops me before I cross the street, forcing me to turn around and face him. His hands gripping my arms to keep me in place. "It's just us now. Nat and Tony went back to the airport to wait." The rain is pouring down on us, and my clothes are soaked. "Why didn't you tell me?" "It was none of your business," I snap at him, raindrops rolling down my face, along with my tears. "I asked you all for privacy and you tracked me down. None of you trust me at all! Even you, Steve," I accuse him with as much venom as I can muster. "I do trust you," he pleads with me. I see his own clothes are wet, though not dirty like mine. "I told you that and I meant it. I trust you more than anyone else in the world."

"Then why are you here?" I ask him sadly, my words coming out as a sob. "You weren't answering your phone. We were concerned that someone came after you." "I can protect myself," I mutter angrily. "With HYDRA out there can you blame us for being concerned?" He gestures widely with his arms as a loud crack of thunder causes us both to jump. "You leave abruptly without explaining and come to this small town that nobody had ever heard of. I thought someone was blackmailing you!" His voice is desperate and I can see a wild look in his eyes. I know he had good intentions, but that doesn't change anything. "I wanted to mourn my family in peace," I whisper in a barely audible breath. "I didn't want an audience." "I'm so sorry Lucy. We only wanted to make sure you're safe. I only ever want you to be safe." His warm fingers lift my chin to face him, my eyes blurred by my tears. "I would never hurt you. And I hate that you're hurting now, and there's nothing I can do to make you feel better." My chin is trembling as my cries finally stop and I try to catch my breath. "Everyone I've ever cared about has died or betrayed me," I clench my teeth to stop from crying anymore, I won't let myself cry over Adam ever again, it's useless. "You should leave before I poison you too. I deserve to be alone." I try to pull away from him, to continue on my way. 

"I'm right here," he shouts and cuts me off before I can make it more than three paces. "You're not alone anymore. I promise," he states firmly, returning his grip to my arms. I know if he wasn't keeping me in place I'd flee. I don't know if I'd come back, for anything. "And-and….," he breaks off awkwardly. I watch him take a few breaths, my own breathing still uneven. "I love you." My entire body freezes as I stare at him, my heart thumping loudly in my chest, so loud I can hear it in my ears. All my thoughts are suddenly wiped clean. His blue eyes are soft and vulnerable, the color of the sea, and I can't look away from them. "I-I-I," my voice is stuttering and hoarse, my mind is scrambled. "You don't have to say anything Lucy," he softly replies as his hands cup the sides of my face, looking into my eyes underneath my hat. "I heard what you said to your brother. But you're wrong, Lucy," he tells me firmly. "You're not alone. Not anymore because I love you." This time his words are stronger, more confident. "You'll never be alone again because I want to always be with you." "Nobody has said that to me since my family died," I whisper, still unable to break eye contact with him. "I do love you, Lucy. I should have told you that on the bridge, or when we were in my apartment, but I was scared." I'm searching his face, trying to see if he's telling the truth, almost upon instinct. But his eyes are holding mine in place and have never been more vulnerable. "Scared of what?" I finally question. "Scared you wouldn't feel the same way as I do. I was protecting myself. It was selfish," he lamely finishes. "Oh Steve," I murmur as I step closer to him; I hardly notice the pouring rain anymore or the thunder cracking loudly above us. My sadness has been numbed. "I love you too." He sweeps me up in his arms, lips quickly descending on mine. I can taste the rain droplets on his skin and his lips smile against mine. "I'm so glad you said that. I felt very awkward and foolish," he sheepishly explains as he pulls away. "You said exactly what I needed to hear," I murmur softly. "Thank you, Steve." He wraps my shivering body in a tight hug. I suddenly realize how cold I am. "C'mon let's go home, yeah?" I find myself nodding without thinking and his hand tightens over mine. 

Nat and Tony are pacing in the quinjet when we arrive, Steve holding my bag. "Lucy!" Tony cries out. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea that you were-" I hold up my hand to stop him. "I know Tony. It's okay." He freezes, eyes uncertain. "That was surprisingly easy." "I was angry and I'm sorry." Natasha merely nods once to me and goes into the cockpit to takeoff. "You want to go home?" I look out the window, taking one last look at Fairhope Alabama. "Yeah, get me out of here." "You heard her," Tony calls out. "Let's go." He disappears into the cockpit to copilot. Steve wraps a blanket around my shoulders as I shiver. I stayed out in the rain for too long, I'm certainly going to get sick. He takes my hat off and pushes aside a wet strand of hair. "I'm going to find you something warm to drink." I lean against the window as we press through the storm. It's a little shaky but soon I look out the window and find clear sky, the dark clouds far below us. Steve returns and presses a cup of tea in my hands, the cup warming my shaking fingers. "Drink, you'll feel better," he orders in his Captain America voice. I sit in silence, sipping on my tea. I close my tired and swollen eyes and allow myself to picture my family surrounding me. 

Luke would be next to me, muttering about how silly I was for crying, though if anyone else had made me cry, he'd be super protective. My mother would be fussing over me, she'd be shaking her head, scolding me out of love. She'd be so angry I was out in the storm, but I know she'd be forcing me to eat soup and wrapping hundreds of her hand-made blankets around me. My father would be laughing, no doubt teasing me for getting muddy, but he'd kiss the top of my head and maybe muss up my hair lovingly. I'm sure they'd all love Steve, I mean how could you not? He's literally the perfect human being. Luke would dislike that he was taking my attention, just as I would if he had a girlfriend. I certainly wouldn't be happy if he ditched me, I'm sure we would have fought about that a lot had we actually had a chance. My mother would adore Steve. She was a true southern lady, all manners and propriety. Each time Steve would say something she'd eat it up. My dad would try and be the typical protective dad, but he was always the pushover. Luke and I always knew who we had to bother to get what we wanted, Dad was certainly the easier target. These happy thoughts are what I fall asleep with. I woke up to a horrible day, one I have every year. But this one ended up good. Somebody loves me and I love them. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to have that again.


	12. Chapter 12

"You know, I think it's getting easy to get into your room," I murmur to Steve. He looks down at me with a smirk on his handsome face. "You think?" "Oh yeah. The only one I ever worry about is Nat and she's not coming back till tomorrow night. She notices everything, so we'll have to be more careful with her here." "Mmmmm," he sighs into my lips, hopefully agreeing with me. He might be too distracted right now to actually be listening to what I'm saying. His calloused hands are on my hips, thumbs rubbing in slow circles. I push myself up to meet his eyes, ones I love to look into. "What are you worried about?" "I don't want somebody walking in on us." I roll my eyes, watching as he cranes his neck, ears turning towards the door. He is so paranoid. We do this every night with no problems. "It's the middle of the night. Nobody is going to come in here," I assure him. "Now come on. I've been thinking about this all day." I impatiently roll my hips up to his. "Yes ma'am," he declares as he presses his lips firmly to mine. He picks up his pace, holding me in place on his mattress. I arch my back towards him, ever so slightly shifting my hips. My mouth is open, a breathy moan escaping my lips. "Shhhh!" Steve hisses. "I told you they were going to hear us." "Not everyone has your super hearing," I shoot back while urging him to continue moving with my hips. "You're so good at this. God," I groan when he resumes his thrusting. I hear him chuckling as he dips his head towards my neck, lips fining the soft skin under my chin. I begin tugging on the soft blonde hair at the nape of his neck with my fingers. "I'm glad you think so," he teases me. 

His door abruptly opens and closes quickly with a resounding slam. Steve and I both gasp in surprise and our foreheads knock together as we scramble to move. "Oh my god!" I recognize Bruce's strained voice. Steve drags the sheet up to cover our bare bodies from his view. I rub my forehead where Steve's slammed into mine. "What are you doing in here?" He harshly asks Bruce, even in the dark light I can see his red cheeks. "I-I thought this was my room. I'm sorry!" He's awkwardly looking away from us, towards the darkened wall. I bury my face against Steve's arm, this is not how I planned on anyone finding out about this. I didn't want anyone to ever find out about it. "So," he awkwardly stutters out. "How long have you guys been…?" "A few weeks," I answer him, my voice a squeak, an embarrassing sound. "Please Brue you can't say anything!" He finally turns his eyes back to us, checking to see if we're covered, his cheeks are as flushed as mine. "Why not? Why is it a secret?" "We didn't want to make a big deal. Tony would never have left us alone." Steve's rigid next to me, his large arm holding the sheet over us, trying to give us a little modesty. I don't think I can ever have modesty around Bruce. "I'll keep your secret," Bruce assures us awkwardly. "I'm-um well," he shuffles towards the door. "I'm -uh going to go. Again, er I'm so sorry." He flees the room faster then my eyes can follow, slamming the door closed behind him. 

"Oh my god!" I cringe and burrow my face into Steve's chest, just as he starts chuckling. "It was bound to happen sometime," he points out. "Well, maybe not exactly like that." I can't help but join in his laughter, once my embarrassment begins to fade away. "I think we just scarred poor Bruce. He's never going to look at us the same way." "It's one in the morning. Why did he think my room was his?" I bite my lip as I consider options. "Maybe he's tired from working on whatever he and Tony have been playing with in the lab." I lie back onto the pillow, all the intimacy and passion from earlier is gone. "He certainly knows how to ruin the mood," Steve grumpily points out as his arm hangs loosely over my stomach. My giggle makes his eyebrows knit together. "I see you're not that disappointed. Are you?" My fingers gently stoke his smooth cheek. "Don't be dramatic. But," I tell him with a growing devilish smile. "Think about how uncomfortable we can make him at team dinner tomorrow." "You're terrible," he mutters as he gathers me in his warm embrace. "Go to sleep, Steve," I order him. "We have training tomorrow with the others before dinner and we should be well rested." 

The following night, we're all seated around a table at Le Coucou. It's one of the finest restaurants in the city. Of course, Tony got a table for us, though the waiting list is apparently months long. No doubt any restaurant in the city would bend over backwards to host the Avengers. We are some of the most famous people in New York, seeing as we saved it. My fingers twitch as I think of the battle. The dim lighting casts a calm glow in the room, a very relaxing atmosphere. We have a table tucked in the corner, all of us hoping for a bit of privacy. Though this restaurant is used to important clientele. Tony is seated at the head of the table, sporting a t-shirt with a black blazer. He is of course wearing his lightly shaded glasses on the tip of his nose. I don't think he goes anywhere without them. Natasha is directly across from him, sipping on red wine while knowingly glancing at Clint. She looks incredible as usual in a tan dress. Clint is next to her, for once not texting on his phone. He popped out of nowhere, arrived yesterday morning in the city, and ignored everyones questions. I wonder where he disappears off to? He clearly has somewhere to go. Next to him is Bruce, who is obviously avoiding looking across the table at Steve and me. He's kept the secret so far, but he's quite uncomfortable. Even thinking about what happens makes me flush with embarrassment, I can't imagine how he feels. Though I'm comforted that he probably only saw Steve's ass, his body covers all of mine. All of us are dressed up, per Tony's instructions. I'm in a navy-blue cocktail dress, that feels a little too snug. Under the white tablecloth Steve's hand is resting on my knee. Warmth from his skin seeps into mine and I resist smiling up at him. I don't want to make it extremely obvious that I'm head over heels in love with him.

"Well," Tony begins as he claps his hands together. "I'm glad we could all get together. Minus Point Break," he bitterly replies as he looks up to the ceiling, as if sheer will could summon Thor here. "It's been awhile since we saved the world," he boasts proudly. He pauses and allows us to order our meals from the waitress. Nat and I help everyone translate the menu since it's entirely in French, I'm surprised Clint doesn't speak French, though his excuse was he never needed it. "Actually," Clint drawls out as he gazes at Tony. "Steve and Lucy saved the world from HYDRA and Thor saved the world from that alien elf man." Tony glares across the table at Clint while the rest of us stifle our laughter. "Fair enough," he begrudgingly admits. "But as I was saying, the Avengers are a symbol of Earth. Perhaps we should be more active." Steve leans forward, his eyes sparkling in interest. He does always like a project. I'd wondered if he'd get bored without Shield. "What would you have us do? Catch criminals in the streets?" I chuckle as I picture us cornering muggers in the streets. They'd soil their pants. "We all have contacts around the world." He pauses with a sideways glance at Steve. "Except maybe you, Capsicle." I watch as Steve's neutral expression drops to a frown and I lace my fingers through his, as he leans back in his seat, glowering in Tony's direction. It's not his fault he doesn't know criminals and spies from other places. He's better than that. "We could use them to find issues that we can handle. I mean Lucy, Clint, and Nat, surely you have friends all over the world that could get us information." I share awkward looks with the others. "I'm not sure my contacts," I try to nicely explain, thinking about some of my criminal contacts from my old missions, some of my friends. "Would want to be outed to the Avengers." "Same," Nat seconds my opinion by raising her glass to me. My friends don't even know I'm an Avenger. I haven't spoken to them in a long time. I really should catch up with them. Maybe I can sneak over to Europe for a few days next week.

Our food arrives and the waiter silently places our dishes in front of us. I cut into my filet as we all lapse into content silence as we eat. Our conversation drifts to the weather and then onto baseball. We all argue over the best team quite heatedly, though Nat and Bruce don't take part. Both of them not enjoying the sport so they carry on their own conversation. It's a really been a great evening. "Excuse me uh, Mr. Stark?" Our waiter cautiously approaches us, looking a little frightened. He's a young guy with black hair, maybe a college student. He's been a decent server, though I can see he's nervous by the shakiness in his hands and the way his eyes dart back and forth between us, I suppose we're an intimidating bunch, some of the most famous killers in the world are sitting here. "What is it?" Tony asks after we all quiet down. "There's a woman here, says she needs to speak with one of you, she has a badge." We all share concerned looks and I spy Nat reaching for the knife on her plate, her eyes flashing around the room quickly, no doubt looking for an exit if necessary. But I'm sure we're all capable of fighting our way out of this place, we do make a good team. "Send her in then," Tony replies as he relaxes back into his seat, he's not on edge at all. This person could be here to cause trouble and he isn't bothered at all. I wish I could relax like him. The waiter leaves and returns with someone behind him, I can hear her heels clicking along the floor. "Melinda May?" Clint bursts out in recognition. She's dressed in a clean-cut suit, looking very much like the government official she's pretending to be. Her eyes land directly on me and her expression hardens, clearly I'm in trouble for something. Not a good sign. "We've been trying to call you." The whole team looks at me and I resist shivering under their gazes. "My phone is right next to me," I tell her as I hold it up, waving it lightly. "Oh," Tony blurts with a bright smile. "I thought we deserved privacy so JARVIS disabled all your phones for the evening." "What?" Clint angrily demands. "Why would you do that?" "That was stupid Tony," Bruce tells him. "What if something would have happened?" Steve justly points out. 

May patiently waits for the arguing to stop, her arms crossed behind her back. Her cool expression is usually enough to frighten most people. Finally, she clears her throat and we all quit yelling at each other, most all of us against Tony for his decision to turn off our phones. Sometimes he doesn't think like the rest of us, probably because he's so smart. "Lucy," she addresses me firmly, locking my gaze in place. "We need you to come in." The way she says it is telling me it must be serious. She sounds like Fury when something was desperately wrong. Coulson clearly needs me for something, so much that he sent his right hand to come and get me. Under the table, Steve's hand tightens over mine. I understand what needs to happen and merely nod at her. Duty calls often at the worst times and I have to answer. I take my napkin off my lap and set it onto the table. "Woah," Tony calls out, his expression cutting into me. "Where are you going?" "That's classified, Mr. Stark." May cuts him off with a harsh glare, she's all business right now, not one to mess with. "Lucy, you need to come with me. Now." I squeeze Steve's hand once in reassurance before releasing it and standing. "I suppose I'll see you guys later." When I make to follow May, I hear the others get up. "I'll call you guys," I say looking directly at Steve. "Don't worry about it." His expression tells me that he's going to worry and there's nothing I can do about it. Though I can't blame him, he knows that my missions can be dangerous, especially the ones I can't talk about. It's sad because he can't even know who I'm working for. But he wanted Shield to end...and I don't.

May leads me down the steps of the building at a fast pace, my heels clicking after her. "What's going on?" I ask as we exit the restaurant. "Coulson will tell you what you need to know. He's waiting for us at base." That must mean we cannot be overheard. This is really going to be cloak and dagger then, my favorite. It's been a long time. She ushers me into a car before slamming the door behind me and jumping into the driver's seat. "Tripp!" I exclaim excitedly. "Hey Temple. Damn you look good," he catcalls when he turns around to look at me. "Thanks," I reply cheekily. "How are you?" "I'm doing good," he replies. "How's it going with Shield?" "Busy," May replies as she tears through traffic. "We have a lot to work on still." "Take off your watch," Tripp says with a frown. "Why?" "It's emitting a tracking signal." I lean forward to look at his phone in confusion. How could I be bugged and not even know it? "Where does it lead?" "Back to that snazzy restaurant you were at." "Tony," I hiss in anger. "Give me your phone." He hands it to me and I dial Tony's number, I know he would never disable his own phone. "Hello?" "Quit tracking me!" "Oh," I can hear the surprise in his voice. "Guys, it's Lucy. She already misses us! What a surprise!" "How do I turn it off?" I demand as I start tapping impatiently on my watch, looking for the correct switch. "I just want to make sure you're safe, I do with all of you guys." "Toss it out the window! We can't risk being followed, this mission is going to be highly classified!" May shouts as we pull up to a jet. I unclip it and throw it out the window. "Hey! That was expensive!" Tony argues in an aghast tone. "And classified how? Where are you going?" "Sorry. Tell the others I'll keep in contact," I shout as Tripp takes his phone back from my hands and hangs it up before I can hear Tony again. 

When I arrive at the new base I'm in awe. It's brick and deep underground, hidden beneath a diner. I'd never guess it was hiding in here. "This place is awesome!" "Isn't it?" Tripp remarks as May leads us through hallways. "It's a secret base, one Fury kept hidden away. Off all official Shield records." It's amazing what that man was able to accomplish s director. "Hey Fitz!" I greet him when he and a large black man walk by us. "Oh-um," he impatiently taps his hand to his thigh. "Lucy! Thank you," he murmurs after glancing to the side. "How are you? You look great." "Yeah," he sadly responds. "I'm fine." With that he walks off, me staring after him in confusion. "He's having a hard time adjusting," Tripp informs me. "But he's getting better." "I'm Mack," the other man greets me with a firm handshake. "It's an honor to meet you, Agent Temple." "I'll take it from here Tripp, Mack," May coolly tells them. Trip nods and with a friendly wave he leaves the way we came with Mack. She opens a door and ushers me inside a room on the side. The black floors are spotless and a steel desk is the first thing I see. 

"Coulson!" I greet him with a hug that he quickly returns. He's got bags under his eyes and his hand is tapping his leg nervously. That clearly means he's troubled. he looks pretty rough in all honesty. "Are you alright?" "I've been busy," he evades my question, just as May had in the car. He then nods to May, who leaves the room and closes the door. "I'm sorry I had to drag you in," he apologetically informs me. "But I need you to do something for me." "Anything," I instantly reply, my lips spreading to a smile. "You saved my life when Loki attacked us. What do you need?" I'll never forget what he did for me that day. He presses his lips together, clearly troubled. It makes my heart skip a beat. "I want you to infiltrate HYDRA." My head snaps up to stare at him and I chuckle. For a moment I think he's joking, but his expression tells me otherwise. "You're serious?" "I am. I already have two agents inside. But you," he sinks into his black leather chair, motioning for me to do the same. I reluctantly sit as he continues, sinking rigidly in the chair. "You are the best at this, Fury's crown jewel for spy work. Without you, I don't think we can take these bastards out." 

An undercover mission would take me away from Steve for weeks, months even. I would have a hard time making contact at all, everyone would be pissed at me. Tony will do everything in his power to track me down and that's a frightening amount. "Tell me about the mission," I relent when I see his hopelessness. "According to my agents inside HYDRA," he says after turning on his projector. "Who do you have inside?" I watch him hesitate and it pisses me off, we've been friends for years, he should trust me if I'm going to infiltrate a major terrorist organization for him. "Coulson, if I'm going to work for you, I want to know everything, I need to know everything." "Agent Bobbi Morse and Simmons are both inside." "You let Simmons go undercover?" "She asked to go," he defends himself. "And I needed a scientist inside. Morse is protecting her as she is in security. Now," he gestures to the screen. "Both say that the leader is unknown, but that the mouthpiece is him." I look at a clear photo of an Indian man conversing with a bald white man. "His name is Sunil Bakshi and he's a high-ranking HYDRA officer." "You want me to kill him?" "No," Coulson unabashfully meets my gaze. "I want you to seduce him." "Oh," I breathe out sadly. "Is that a problem Lucy?" He questions, panic evident in his voice. This must mean a lot to him. He needs me to get this done. He's counting on me. "I'm seeing someone," I answer awkwardly. "You are? Who?" I turn away from him to stare at the screen, not wishing to share just yet. Coulson is a major Captain America fanboy, I can't imagine how crazy he'd get if he found out about us and I'm not ready to share yet. I might never be. "It doesn't matter. You need me to do this?" "I do." "Then send me in," I firmly state, ignoring the guilt already filling me up. Steve told me he understood my job and the risks I have to take to complete it. "I've created a persona for you," he says while grinning. "Hold on." 

He presses a button on his desk. "Skye can you come in here?" Skye enters less than a minute later, clearly waiting to be called in. "Hi Lucy!" She greets brightly. She's sporting a new haircut, bangs and straightened hair. "Hi Skye," I greet slightly less enthusiastically. "I've been working on your possible undercover character. And," she types a few commands and a file pops up. "What do you think of this?" Emily Burns is the name they've chosen for me, same age, and an October birthday. "An art historian?" I question in surprise. "Mr. Bakshi has quite a taste for the fine arts, so we're going to make you irresistible." She's snickering as she pulls up a photo of me. "So, obviously you're recognizable as an Avenger. But If I," she taps a few buttons and my hair color changes, then my eye color. "That should suffice," I nod looking at the picture. "Unless he's outright looking for Lucy Temple, he'll never be able to recognize you." "So, I'm dying my hair black and wearing colored contacts?" "Yes, it'll protect you," Coulson answers. "Your work is incredible, thanks to Skye," he gestures with a smile. "You've received a job at the Biggs Art Museum in Dover, Delaware. I've arranged for an apartment for you nearby and I've got a location for you to make contact with Bakshi once you're settled." I nod slowly, eyes staring at my changed photo. "How long will this mission be Coulson?" "I'm not sure," he apologetically replies. "But May will contact your other team with your messages." "And if I want to keep my messages private?" "She won't read them," Coulson assures me. I'm guessing May has better things to do then read my messages.

 

 

Within a day my hair is dyed, my eye color changed, and I'm on a passenger plane to Delaware. I spent the entire flight memorizing things that Bakshi enjoys. He has expensive taste, Tony might've been able to woo him, I muse to myself. Classical music flows from my earbuds into my head and I study famous art pieces that apparently, I'm an expert in. Skye believes I'll sweep him off his feet easily, I just have to get him talking. Her research is thorough and his profile gives me all the information I need. He grew up in London, most likely in a poor area. He entered the military and somehow got involved with HYDRA. His life is lonely and filled with work, Skye is right I should be able to hook him easily. Men like that are always looking for an escape. What better escape than a pretty girl? Before I left base, I sent a message through May to Steve and the others. I won't get a response for several days, and Coulson forbade me from telling them anything besides that I was going to be gone for a while, not that I can blame him with HYDRA so powerful. They're snapping up former Shield agents and scientists across the world. So much for all that hard work Steve and I did in Washington. 

I land in the busy airport, one I've never been to before. According to Coulson I have one week to get comfortable with my new identity and then I make contact. He's trusting me with this incredibly sensitive mission, I will not let him down, not with this. I understand that HYDRA is dangerous, even with Pierce dead. Every HYDRA member needs to be squashed. The terminal is busy, but I suppose it is a Tuesday. Most people appear to be business types in suits, rushing past me impatiently. Once I have my suitcase in hand, I push my way to the taxi-stand to go to my new apartment. The driver is kind as he takes my bag from me. We make polite small-talk as we go, mostly him talking. My thoughts drift to Steve. I wonder what he's doing? Training maybe? Looking for Bucky with Sam? I barely notice when he stops the car and I pay him silently. May and a few others set up my apartment and Coulson gave me a key before I left. When I reach my door, I'm surprised by the homey feel of it when I go inside. They made it look like I've been here for months, certainly enough for it to be comfortable. I unpack my meager belongings into the already well-furnished apartment. The walls are lined with paintings from various time periods, shelves stacked with cultural books, and my favorite thing is the piano tucked into the corner of the living room. Coulson knows I can play piano extremely well, he must think Bakshi will appreciate that. Skye has made me an airtight identity; with fake newspaper articles, graduation photos, anything someone could potentially dig for. 

I settle into my new job well, the work actually quite easy. The people who work here are all really nice, they have no idea I'm not who I really say. I even heard them talking about the Battle of New York in passing, I barely managed to hide my smile. A little part of me is thrilled by the attention the Avengers get. I'm itching to get my real mission started, seducing someone usually takes time and dedication, but I'm hoping that Bakshi is as lonely as he appears to be. If Skye is right, I'll sweep him off his feet and wiggle my way into HYDRA. I'm eager to get started, as waiting is the worst part. But Coulson has ordered me to make contact tonight at a hotel bar, Bakshi frequents in town. 

The work day is long, I can't imagine actually having a day job like this. It's a completely foreign idea to me. My parents had jobs, but I was so busy with school and extra curricular activities I hardly noticed. Sitting at a desk for eight hours is torturous, I usually need something that will get my blood pumping. When five o'clock finally rolls around I rush out of the office like there's a bomb inside. To make night fall quicker, I go for a long run, one that would probably make Steve laugh at, him and his stupid 15 miles. Merely thinking about him makes my heart ache. It's only been a few days and I already miss him. I wonder if he misses me? By the time I'm cleaned up and dressed, it's time to make contact. 

The hotel is nice, not nearly as nice as ones in bigger cities, but probably as fancy as it gets here in Dover. Smooth jazz music is being played by a local band when I approach the bar. It's relaxing music. "Hi there," a young African American woman pops up from behind the bar. She's wiping glasses with a white towel. "What can I get ya?" "Just a martini," I answer softly. "Just a moment," she says as she turns to grab liquor bottles off the glass shelves. With my drink in my hand, I find a cushy seat not too far from the door. I spy a camera up in the corner of the ceiling, I wonder if Coulson is watching me, waiting for initial contact. I retrieve the art book from my bag and flip it open, when he arrives, this should get his attention and I find it's pretty interesting. I'm thirty pages into the book when I see him enter the room and order a drink. He's handsome enough I suppose, in a horribly evil kind of way I remind myself. I always get a kick out of taking down the bad guys this way, it's been a long time since I've done a mission like this, before I went to Saudi Arabia, which was over two years ago. Well, hopefully I'm not rusty at this, though most men are usually the same in this regard, they only ever want one thing and they usually expect every girl to give it to them. 

I watch as he gazes around the room, when his eyes move close to me, I look back down at my book, purposefully shifting so he can read the cover. Getting caught watching would be a bad way to start this. When I reach for my drink, I let my eyes briefly flicker up, and I see him staring at me. Good, I think to myself. Let's get this over with. "Hello," a smooth British accent greets my ears. I resist smiling to myself, I've got him now, soon he'll be dancing to my tune. I lower my book and look over. "Oh, hi." "Mind if I join you?" I straighten in my seat and nod my head quickly, my lips spreading into a bashful smile. "Of course, uh please." He sinks onto the leather chair across from me. "My name's Emily," I tell him as I extend my hand, a bright smile on my face. "Emily Burns." He takes my hand and shakes it firmly. "I'm Sunil Bakshi. It's nice to meet you." "I take it you aren't from around here either?" I ask, noting on his accent. He chuckles, a low sound. "No, I grew up in London. And where would you be from?" I memorized the file Skye made for me, the remote locations that would be hard to track, not that he will once he's so enthralled. "I'm from a very very small town in Kansas. You haven't heard of it," I assure him with a chuckle. "Trust me." He joins in my laugh, his dark eyes sparkling with interest. "I noticed the book you had, you enjoy Venetian renaissance art?" Hook, line, and sinker. "I'm an art historian, so yeah, you could say that." I answer as bashfully as I can. "How interesting!" He exclaims and he leans closer, I can see the freckles across his cheeks. "I work at the Bigg's Museum here in town." "That's wonderful. It's a shame more people don't appreciate the finer things in life," he says while gesturing the band playing. "That's why I come here. It certainly beats the music they play on the radio." His voice is laced with disgust, clearly, he doesn't like pop and rap music. 

We talk for hours; so long that the bar is nearly closing. He's sitting right next to me now, our legs brushing right next to each other. I continue to play my part with ease, though my mind is bored. This is going to be easier than I thought, maybe it will only be a few weeks than I can go back home. His cell phone abruptly rings, and his expression shifts, from cheerful to dangerous. It must be HYDRA then. "If you'll excuse me for a moment." I nod and watch as he moves a few feet away. He has an angry expression, one I'll be sure to comment on. I can easily read his lips so I concentrate on that. "We are still looking for her," he says. "You have your own pet project to work on with. Now," I can see that his words are harsh. "I'm speaking with a very fine woman and if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to that." He returns to me while straightening his tie. "That looked tense," I comment offhandedly. "It's just work," he vaguely replies. "Now Emily, do tell me more about yourself." 

Skye's plan works quite well and after that day we go out nearly every night, dinner, movie, walk in the park. He's quite proper, always paying for dinner and walking me home. I let him kiss me on the third date and I feel guilt eating me up. I love Steve and I don't want to hurt him. But when we agreed to be together he assured me he understood my job, I know he'll see that I'm only doing this to take out HYDRA, something I have no doubt he'd be right behind me in. Or at least I hope he does. I can't imagine how I'll feel if he doesn't. I remind myself that it's my job and I would do anything to end HYDRA. Coulson is worried about what they are up to and I can help prevent it. 

Time begins to pass as I continue to keep up my identity, working at the museum every day and going out with Bakshi nearly every night. I find it harder with every week to contact Steve and the others. I always have several responses waiting for me when I find time to write them, usually in the dead of night. Even Thor has returned to the fold while I've been away, I didn't see that coming. Apparently he was with Jane, off the grid this whole time. They're all very curious about where I'm at and what I'm doing, but Tony is the only one who continuously asks. Steve's letters warm me up when I read them, his words loving and kind. In the last letter he added a drawing of us on the Bow Bridge in Central Park. Underneath are the words: 'I want you to draw me something. Anything. Surprise me and I'm sure I'll love it.' Beneath those words are: 'Do you?' I remember saying that to him when we were on the run from HYDRA. I can't believe he remembered. The drawing is in black and white, but it's easy to recognize us. The work is incredible, better in my opinion, then most of the art I look at every day. I seal it and send it back into Shield so I can always have it, at least when I return home. Coulson is overjoyed when several weeks later, Bakshi tells me who he works for. I question him, playing the naïve girl next door, acting as if I have no idea what the difference between Shield and HYDRA is, stating I don't pay much attention to the news. He says HYDRA is merely a science organization that is trying to make the world a better place, as if. 

 

 

Two months later, I finally have the opening I've been waiting for. Bakshi and I are seated on my couch, watching Gone with the Wind. "Darling," he suddenly asks me. "Hmmmm?" "Do you think you could take tomorrow off work?" I sit up, pulling away from his arms, my black hair curling around my face. "What for?" "I want you to come to work with me. My boss, he wants to meet you. And we have a rare artifact that we're looking into. It's a miracle painting from Miami." That peaks my interest, they must have a reason for wanting such a thing. It must be powerful or in regards to whatever they are researching. If his boss is looking into it...then I need to as well. "I suppose I could take a sick day," I muse aloud. "Do you have the painting?" I probe him for information, anything I can use. "No, but we're going to make an offer on it. I'm leaving for Miami tomorrow afternoon." "Oh," I breathe out sadly, playing the ever so sad girlfriend. "I suppose I could take a look at it if you want." "Thank you, my dear," he says while kissing my cheek. "My boss is very eager to meet you." Aha, the big dog, the one we're looking for. One of HYDRA's leaders, or I suppose one of the men who took over after Pierce was killed. "Should I be nervous?" "Of course not," he assures me with a light kiss on my cheekbone. "He'll adore you, just like I do. Just be your usual self and you'll be fine." We settle back into silence, the movie regaining his attention. But I'm nervous about meeting with this leader. I've fooled Bakshi, but what if the other guy recognizes me? I shove down my nervousness and fears, scolding myself for displaying my own emotions. I concentrate on the mission and if it gets too bad, Coulson will pull me out. I know he will.

The next day, I'm dressed in a blue button-up shirt and a blazer, tied together with a black skirt. I'm forced to leave my weapons hidden at my apartment, no doubt HYDRA will have security at the door. I don't have anything that would get by the gate, I wish Tony was looped in. I'm sure he'd have an idea on how to get past their security. I would need something undetectable. But I shouldn't need a weapon, I'm only meeting the boss. I take deep calming breaths in the morning. I message Coulson with an update but he doesn't respond, forcing me to continue on my own. I would have liked his guidance since this is all his plan. Bakshi and his driver pick me up the following morning and he offers me a hot coffee. "Good morning," he happily greets me. "Good morning," I return in a similar bright tone. "Here," he hands me a pin and an I.D. card. "This will get you through the door, though you'll be with me so this is only a formality." When I turn the pin around in my fingers, I see that it's a HYDRA pin, the red creature staring accusingly at me. I pin it to my shirt without looking at it again. I'm disgusted that I even have to touch it. "I'm excited to see where you spend all your time," I tease him, hoping to ease any potential tension. "I try and spend as much time with you," he returns with a flirty smile. "You are far more entertaining." "Oooh good one," I fire back. "I like to think I know just how to entertain you," I whisper to him, watching as he tugs at his collar.

The HYDRA building looks like any other office building you drive by in the city. Tall with so many windows. It's not a very impressive building, probably didn't want to draw attention to themselves. Seeing as they probably are doing something horrible inside. The only difference between this building and the others around is that this one has a security check point, the very one I've been fretting about. I've never fretted that much about an infiltration. "Good morning Mr. Bakshi," the officer greets. I present my glossy I.D. card to him when he expectantly looks up at me. "I don't know you," he says with a frown, glancing between my ID and my face. "This is my girlfriend, Emily," Bakshi introduces as he gently wraps his arm around my shoulders. "She is here, helping me with something today. I don't want her to have any problems." "Of course Sir, she'll have no problems from me," the guard says while tapping his screen, good I didn't want this guy looking at my I.D. too closely lest I be made. "Everything seems to be in order. Have a good day!" Bakshi leads me to an elevator and from there we move to the 11th floor. I keep my eyes peeled for Simmons and Morse, but we don't come across them. I'm sure they're here somewhere and that thought eases my mind. I'm not alone in this horrible place, there are others like me. 

Bakshi stops when we reach an office and he knocks on the dark brown door. "Come in," I hear a distant voice reply. Bakshi squeezes my hand and twists open the bronze doorknob. The room has floor to ceiling windows and bright sunlight shines through them. You can see the whole city from these windows, a beautiful view of Dover. A desk is situated in the middle of them, with an older gentleman seated at the desk. There are HYDRA flags placed on either side of the desk. He's dressed in a fine grey suit and he has round black glasses, similar to the ones Harry Potter wears. "And you must be Miss Emily," he addresses us when we enter. His voice is smooth and charming, one you might find on capitol hill. Charming like a viper, a HYDRA snake. I'll have to be careful with him. "That would be me. It's a pleasure to meet you sir…?" "Daniel Whitehall, my dear. At your service." He shakes my outstretched hand in a firm handshake. "You are as beautiful as my associate said," he says with a nod to Bakshi. "No wonder you've stolen all his attention." I blush and look down at my feet, playing the bashful girlfriend. On a wall on the far side of the room is a metal HYDRA insignia, on display proudly. "You're too kind." He gestures to the red leather chairs across from his desk and unbuttons his suit jacket as he sits in his own black leather one. 

"I've heard so much about you. Bakshi believes you could be an incredible asset to us on this particular mission. What do you think?" Both men are looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to respond. This is exactly what Coulson wanted, me infiltrating the elite of HYDRA. I smile and make a deal with the devil, though I have a horrible feeling about it, a sinking pit in my stomach. I try and tell myself what could possibly go wrong? That and not think of the million scenarios where something does. "What do you need me to do?" Bakshi's smile widens as he gazes upon me and Daniel Whitehall leans back in his seat with a small smile. "Sunil here, will be going to Miami to get the painting he mentioned previously and you and I will examine it when he returns." "Do you have a photo of the painting I could research?" I tentatively ask, ready to begin any kind of research I can do prior for Coulson. "Of course. Tech will set you up with new equipment. I'm very interested in what you bring to the table, Miss Burns." I understand this as a dismissal and Bakshi ushers me out by draping his arm casually over my shoulders. "See darling? You were worried for nothing! Now go get your new things in tech and I'll return from my trip in two days." "I'll miss you," I softly respond. "And I you," he responds as he cups my face. He tilts my chin up, his eyes staring into mine adoringly, he really has no idea that I'm manipulating him. He passionately presses his lips to mine, holding me close to his body. "Goodbye darling," he murmurs after pulling away. "I'll be back before you know it." 

He does return two days later. His mission was a failure, Coulson kicked his ass, well with May's help. I nurse his head wound and listen to him whine, much to my sweet satisfaction. I kiss his bruises all the while wishing I was the one to give them to him, rotten HYDRA bastard. Coulson and May got away with the painting, but apparently a brainwashed Agent 33 attacked them and May burned part of her face off. I feel bad for her, but now she's an enemy. Anyone who stands with HYDRA will be stopped, by any force necessary. It is the only way. Once I get further into HYDRA, I'm going to look into their brainwashing method, perhaps there is a way to reverse it? For dinner I make chicken parmesan, something we both enjoy. "Do you mind if I stay the night?" Bakshi asks me after he removes the ice from his head, lips still twisted into a grimace. "Of course, you can," I reply sweetly. "I'm still concerned about your head, you may have a concussion. I'm glad I can keep an eye on you." His lips widen to a smirk and he reaches out for my waist, pulling me back towards him. "I believe your eyes will be elsewhere." 

 

 

I join Bakshi at work after taking a sabbatical from the museum. He provided me with all the paper work needed to appear as if I'm working with the government. Though the job hardly matters. My coworkers were all sad to see me go, they're such a nice group of people. Hopefully they never see me again, I'll be a distant memory that should fade. Bakshi merely has photos of the painting that he took prior to Coulson knocking him out and taking it. So, I pretend to study those with he and Daniel Whitehall every day for the last two weeks, then spending each of my nights with Bakshi. He's been sleeping over every night. It's like trapped in a vicious circle, and I'm unable to get any time alone. I haven't slept well and it's starting to affect me, my eyes are red, bags beneath them. I'm losing touch with myself. I haven't sent messages to Coulson or Steve and the others since we discovered this stupid painting. No doubt Simmons has kept Coulson updated that I'm alive and well. We ran into each other in the restroom two days ago and shared a quick embrace, one full of relief. I asked if she was okay and she said she was. She asked the same question and I forced myself to lie, not wishing to alarm her. I'm not okay because I have to be. This is my job and I owe it to Coulson to keep going. He died to save me back on the Helicarrier. I don't doubt that Steve must be mad with worry, I miss him, but I also am betraying him. I hope he understands that I do what I do to protect my identify and to find a way to stop HYDRA. The thought of having to tell him what I did while I was gone makes me physically sick. But I can't lie about it, I owe him the truth, nasty parts and all. 

A woman in dark hair and a red coat turns the corner after entering the room, her boots clicking on the tiled floor. As she approaches I recognize her as Bobbi, I'd only met her once before Shield fell and it was years ago, she looks so much different with dark hair, but I probably do too. "Sunil, we have a problem," she calls out. Her eyes ever so briefly lock with mine and I giver the smallest gesture. One she'll recognize as the usual spy 'hey how's it going', type deal. I'm relieved to see another friendly face in here, it allows me to relax a little bit, at least to let me breathe. Being here all the time makes everything darker. I'm responding to Emily as much as I would if it were my real name. "What is it?" "We have a mole. Someone in the lab is sending secret messages to Shield." My thoughts go to Jemma, if she's been made then Bobbi needs to get her out. She knows her job, and I trust she'll do everything to protect her. Coulson already ordered me to let them go, only stepping in if absolutely necessary. Life or death situation only. "I have to deal with this," he says to me calmly, though I can see the anger in his eyes. "Stay here and work with Doctor Whitehall." I swallow back my fear and nod. "Go ahead," I tell him with a wave of my hand. "We'll be fine here." 

"So," Whitehall breathes out when the doors closed, putting every nerve in my body on edge. "Care to tell me about yourself?" "What do you want to know?" I reply softly, my eyes not moving from the photos in my hands. "Where were you born?" "Augusta, Kansas," I tell him with a chuckle. "I guarantee you've never heard of it." "I have not," he concedes. "Though I assume it is small?" "Less than 10,000 people live there," I inform him. "The only thing interesting about Kansas is that Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz is from there." "Well you're certainly not in Kansas anymore," he muses, his voice sounding lower and more dangerous. All the hair on my body stands on end. I don't like this; my body is screaming that something is wrong but I force down my fears, dutifully telling myself to keep calm. "Nope," I cheerfully say. "I like it in the city way more. There isn't anyone that drives a tractor to school and not a cornfield for miles. You know, I'm allergic to corn pollen so I was sick all the time as a girl." "That must have been unfortunate." I keep talking, as I try to ignore the alarm in the background, Simmons and Bobbi are probably on the run now. Dear god, I hope they get away from here and save themselves from this pit. 

"Don't worry about that," Whitehall gestures to the blaring alarm and red flashing light. "Your boyfriend will take care of the traitors and punish them as I see fit." I eye him warily. "What type of punishment?" I ask him softly, though I already know the answer. "Punishments vary, depending on the crime, though traitors usually are punished severely." Death or brainwashing I assume. They don't do a slap on the wrist type punishments here. Bakshi returns with another massive welt on his face, no doubt Bobbi gave him that. I wish I could thank her. "What happened?" Whitehall barks, turning his attention away from me allowing me a minute to catch my breath. "Morse betrayed us. She was also an agent along with the scientist. They got away." Whitehall looks furious, like I've never seen an old man look so mad, so frightening. "You let them get away?" "I'm sorry," he stutters awkwardly. I allow my nervousness to show through and he clicks his tongue. "Don't worry my dear. Why don't you go home and freshen yourself up. We'll see you tomorrow." I nervously glance between them and nod. I feel Whitehall's eyes following me as I leave the room. 

Once I've secured my apartment I call Coulson, finally feeling a bit like myself again, finally alone. I'm sitting on my couch tapping my feet on the carpet. "Lucy, don't worry Simmons and Morse are both safe and back at base." His tone is friendly, like nothing in the world is wrong. "Coulson, I'm scared," I admit softly, a pillow clutched to my chest. "I think Whitehall is onto me." "Are you sure?" "No," I answer softly, glancing around my room. "But he was questioning me today after the others escaped. I don't like the way he watches me, I feel like he knows something. Like he can see through me." "You're the last agent I have inside HYDRA. Lucy, I really need you to stay." I take a few deep breaths and lean my head against my couch cushions. I push my fear aside, deigning to do my duty. "Okay. I'll stay." "Thank you," he replies, clearly in relief. I can picture him alone in his office. All the other agents celebrating the return of Jemma and Bobbi, all safe and happy. "Goodnight Lucy. Be safe." I echo his words and sink back into my disappointment. It's really the only thing I can possibly feel in this tiny apartment. I've never been so desperate on a mission like this before. I'm always calm and collected, as Coulson said, the best. The Avengers have clearly made me soft. But I can't help but think it's a good thing. The old Lucy wouldn't have any feelings whatsoever. 

 

 

With Shield on everyone's radar with the stunt HYDRA pulled at the United Nations, it's like I can feel the noose tightening around my neck. Part of me wishes Coulson would have pulled me out like I wanted, but I have Bakshi wrapped around my finger. He gives me all the information on the attack without even thinking about it. He truly has no idea that I'm manipulating him. That I'm siphoning off resources and information from his databases. I'm able to send Coulson the location of the creator of the splinter bomb, no doubt he's got a team on the way to figure out how to stop it. I dig through his computer since he foolishly left it right in front of me. I decide on sending everything over to a secure Shield server. "Oh my god," I breathe out when I click on one of his files, entering a simple password to get past security. It's not hard to hack through this system when you have one of the leaders computers, only a few firewalls. It's the obelisk that they're using, the one Peggy Carter locked away in 1945. HYDRA has it and that's how they made the splinter bombs, it can kill people merely by touching it. I swallow a lump in my throat as I look over HYDRA'S plans. I remember the others describing what happened when they tried to get it, how a good agent died for it. I need to contact Coulson right away, HYDRA'S planning a massive genocide. They believe some people can survive the touch of it, and they plan on using that. Once they get access to some city that their people are looking for, they'll have everything they need to do it. They want to begin experimenting on people with the obelisk. Thankfully I'm supposed to check in with him tonight, so I can inform him as soon as Bakshi returns and I get to leave.

I gather the files I need and copy them onto a flash drive. I watch it blink red as it downloads before flashing green. Relief courses through my veins as I think about returning to base. I'd do anything to get away from HYDRA. I've been undercover for four and a half months, far too long. Going undercover used to thrill me, I loved it. But now I have people that care about where I'm at, a team, a new family, someone I love. It's time for me to return to them, to Steve. At least if they'll have me. I look up at the HYDRA insignia on the wall. What if I'm not needed for the Avengers? What if being here has really drained me as much as I've felt? What will I do? I look around Bakshi's office, it's dark outside now and the city skyline is scattered with lights. He said he'd be back nearly an hour ago, I wonder if something happened. HYDRA security has been tightened for the last month, ever since Jemma and Bobbi escaped. I've barely been able to sleep, even when I'm in my apartment alone, which has only happened twice. Bakshi insists on staying over all the time, making it impossible to send messages back home. I lay awake at night, thinking about how horrible this is. HYDRA is ruining me. It's burning away the Lucy that I've become. Sometimes I only feel Emily. I yank the flash drive out of the computer and shove it into my pocket, getting it out of here is the final step. 

"I told you she was hiding something," Daniel Whitehall's voice rings out behind me. I turn around and my eyes lock with his and I see the pride in them. Bakshi is standing next to him, his eyes shimmering with tears and his jaw locked tightly. "I don't know what you're talking about," I hesitantly reply, feeling quite cornered. "I was only waiting for you Sunil." "You were stealing HYDRA files," he growls. "Don't bother denying it! We've been watching you the whole time!" I look at the guards behind them, there's seven of them, too many for me to take without a weapon. I widen my stance, preparing to die trying. I will not go down without a fight. I want to die as Lucy Temple, not Emily Burns. "Guards! Take her!" Whitehall and Bakshi step aside and allow fully armed and armored guards into the room. They can't fight themselves of course, no HYDRA leader ever does the actual dirty work. They simply pay people to do that.

I grab the fancy engraved letter opener off Bakshi's desk and leap forward to attack the first guard. They're all dressed in black body armor with the HYDRA insignia on their chests. I'm able to slice open his face guard and I force the letter opener into his exposed throat. Hot blood pours from the cut onto my fingers and he chokes on his own blood. I kick him out of the way, once more brandishing my makeshift weapon. The other five guards surround me, each holding their weapon at me. "Take her alive!" Whitehall calls out to his soldiers. When another man reaches for me, I kick his weapon away and smash his face on Bakshi's desk. He crumples into a pile on the ground. Another man grabs me by my hair, dragging me backwards. A yelp of surprised pain escapes my lips. Adrenaline is coursing through my veins and I swipe the letter opener into he fleshes part of his leg, easily slicing through the soft fabric of his pants, he should've had more kevlar there. The amount of blood bursting from the cut tells me I severed his femoral artery, he'll die in moments. I hear him scream and it doesn't bother me. My weapon is knocked from my fingers and another restrains my arms behind my back. I attempt to throw them off me, but my efforts are unsuccessful, only causing my panic to grow. I'm going to die here. This is it. "You won't get away with this," I snarl at Whitehall. "Oh, but I already have," he gloats back at me, looking very much like the cat who ate the canary. "Take her to my lab. We'll be in there shortly." I struggle to free myself as the HYDRA guards drag me down the hallway. 

It takes three of them to secure me to a machine, my desperation growing by the minute. I should have killed myself when I had the chance, anything to protect the knowledge I have in my head. I can't let them find out my identity. They could use it against the Avengers and I will not be used. I cannot let them win. My arms are forced against a metal pole by magnetic cuffs, they're so strong I will never be able to free myself. In front of my face is a T.V. screen that's black right now. Torture instruments are all over the room, horrifying ones you only read about in stories and history books. My heart is beating so loud it's all I can hear. I've never felt fear like I've felt this before. It's filling me up completely. Whitehall enters the room and forces my head between two metal pieces and he tightens them so I can't move. He walks over to a camera and presses it, and a red flashing light tells me that he's going to tape this, the sick monster. I try and take calming breaths but I can barely think straight. "Now, Emily, though that probably isn't your name," he says knowingly as if he's figured everything out. "Shield can't save you now. So, it's best if you comply with HYDRA." "Never!" I force out through my clenched jaw. "You're very good. You had everybody fooled. Everybody but me," he says with an evil chuckle, confirming my suspicions. I knew he didn't believe me. I should have fled earlier, I should always trust my gut. Now I may never walk away. "Bakshi, do what you want with her before starting the Faustus method. Let me know when you want to get started." I hear him walk away but I can't see him anymore since my head is trapped. 

"Emily," Bakshi's voice breaks as he stares at me, the heartbreak and betrayal all too evident. Lucy would have snorted but I cannot manage it. "Why did you do this?" "Because HYDRA is evil and I wanted to help destroy it," I snarl at him, struggling in these bonds. I can't just sit here. "You were just the easiest target." He holds out his hand to one of the soldiers, as if holding him back, his lips are quivering in anger. "You said you cared about me! You slept with me!" "I was doing my job," I retort. My eyes widen at the sight of the needle in his hands and I ignore the new wave of fear that spikes through me. "You'll pay for your betrayal," he spits out. "Then you'll comply and be happy about it!" He stabs a needle into my neck and injects me with something. The pain is instant, like fire burning inside me. I'm unable to stop myself from screaming. The pain is continuous and I feel the blood coursing through my body like lava. "It does hurt doesn't it?" Bakshi gloats from a metal chair he pulled up to watch me scream. After what seems like hours, the pain finally fades. I sag against my restraints, my entire body covered in sweat. My throat raw from screaming. The liquid in that syringe was created to break someone, it was nearly enough to break me. I can barely lift my head. "You haven't suffered enough for what you did to me," he grunts with a nod to the men behind him. The restraints are removed from my wrists but I'm too weak to fight against them. Whatever was in that needle took everything out of me, I can barely move my limbs. Bakshi grips my arm in his hand, his dark eyes filled with hate. He twists it painfully hard and the resounding crack tells me that he broke my arm. Sharp pain shoots up my arm and an agonized scream escapes my lips before I can stop it. He hits me in the back of my knees and I collapse onto the tiled ground, unable to keep myself up. I wish he would kill me before Whitehall returns. Whatever he has planned....it won't be good. "You lying bitch!" He shouts and he kicks me, his shoe connecting with my face and body. Blood drips from my nose and my mouth, the metallic taste lingering on my tongue. I black out for a moment when the pain overwhelms me, but the hits bring me back to. Everything hurts, so much.

"That's enough," Whitehall appears and restrains Bakshi, physically holding him back from his continuous attack. "I believe it's time for us to employ the Faustus method. You've had your fun. We need her well enough to survive the process so she'll be useful." Bakshi looks like he's about to object, but merely nods and stands aside, his glowering expression is obvious. He wanted more time to physically torture me, and whatever this is, will be different. I don't know what that could mean. Two soldiers lift me back into the metal chair, my head sagging to the side. I whimper when they force my arms to the arm rests and tie them securely, hot pain shooting up my broken one. "And now you will surrender." "What time is it?" I ask him, remembering that Coulson was waiting for me to contact him. I pray I can survive till he arrives. Protocol states he bring a team to my location should I not check in. He looks up at the others uncertainly, his odd expression making me chuckle. "Excuse me?" "Just wanted to know if I missed my favorite show," I bite back, surprised by my cheerful tone. He chuckles, as he forces my wounded face between the metal plates, securing my forehead so I cannot turn my gaze away from him. "Well you won't have to worry about that anymore. HYDRA will soon be your only concern. And if you must know," he looks at his silver Rolex watch that glitters in the dim light. "It's nearly six in the morning." I say nothing else, hoping that by now, Coulson is wondering why I missed our check in. Protocol gives me another six hours to check in before he sends in a team after me. I can survive another six hours of torture, I was trained for this. Shield prepared me for this. Whatever he's going to do, I'll survive. I have to. I have to pass on the information I learned so HYDRA can be stopped. I will help stop them. That's why I'm here. He turns the T.V. on and a weird design is on the screen. I instantly understand that he's going to attempt to brainwash me so I snap my eyes closed, hoping to block it out. "No, no, no," he lightly tuts. My eyelids are then forced open and something metal is holding them open, causing them to burn. "Take a deep breath," he calmly says to me. "You know what's best. What's best is you comply." 

This process continues for hours, the screen in front of me changing to a new design every few minutes. I can hear Whitehall's clock in the other room, I count the seconds to focus on something besides the screen and his calming voice. I constantly reassure myself of my loyalty to Shield and to Coulson. I will not break. I'd rather die than be loyal to HYDRA. My grandfather fought against them, I fought against them. I cannot break. Steve and I stood together against them, we survived a missile. "You're clinging to Shield's founding principles. They make mankind a plague." His words drone on and one as I count down time till I pray Coulson shows up. I have no doubt this method is effective, my training will only last for so long before my strength runs out. He already successfully brainwashed Agent 33, I'd be the gem in his collection, an Avenger for HYDRA. If I'm brainwashed I'm sure he'd make me tell him everything I know and some information I have must die with me. The thought makes me shiver. Whitehall runs his finger down the side of my sweat and blood covered face and I can't even cringe away from him, his finger ice cold against my hot face. "You don't need to keep fighting, rise and be born again." I'm so tired and my arm is throbbing in pain. The seconds are passing and I refocus on the time ticking away, anything to get my mind off his words and mesmerizing voice. My eyes are burning and my vision has gone black twice. I'm losing focus. "Doctor Whitehall!" I recognize Bakshi's strained voice. "Shield agents have arrived! They're entering the building!" My lips slowly spread into a wicked smile. I knew Coulson would come, he would never leave me here. He arrived just in time too and I need him to come get me. "We need to leave!" Whitehall grabs a gun off the counter and checks the ammo. All the other HYDRA guards grip their guns close to their torso and leave the room in single file. "Shame I won't get to break your beautiful mind," Whitehall murmurs to me. He aims his gun at me and fires once into my abdomen. I don't even feel the pain from it, but the hot blood on my skin tells me it's a serious injury, a mortal one perhaps. I'm going to die in this chair. I hear them leave and the room is silent, save for my gasping breaths. 

Thundering footsteps echo in the distance along with gunfire. Blackness swims in and out of my eyesight as I struggle to keep conscious. "Oh my god," someone shouts out from behind me. "Lucy!" I feel warm hands on my face and I focus on the person. My blurred vision clears slightly and I see Tripp's horrified expression and he's removing his navy jacket. "AGENT DOWN IN THE BASEMENT! I REPEAT AGENT DOWN!" He works on the bindings on my arms with one hand, while pressing his jacket onto my bleeding stomach with the other. Now I feel the pain from my stomach, hot and spiking each time I take a breath. It's enough to make me cringe and gasp. I think I'd be crying if my eyes weren't so dry. How did I not feel it before? "I found Lucy in the basement. I need immediate medical assistance down here!" "Obelisk," I gasp out, desperate to share my information. I need someone to hear me before I die. Someone has to know. "Don't talk Lucy," Tripp orders me. "You're going to be fine, I promise." More footsteps echo behind as panicked voices follow. "LUCY!" Skye shouts in horror as she enters the room with the others, returning her gun to a holster on her hip. "Simmons do something!" Both Bobbi and Simmons kneel in front of me, their trained eyes assessing the damage. They're in combat gear too. "GSW to the abdomen," Simmons mutters as she pulls Tripp's jacket away. Bobbi begins removing the metal plates from my face and my eyes finally close, my skin and eyes dry. Without the support I sag against them, unable to hold myself up. "Tripp can you pick her up?" Simmon's voice is shaky. "Is she going to be alright?" "I don't know," she replies in a horrified whisper. Coulson jogs up to the group, eyes widening in dread. "Oh no, Lucy." "She's been shot," Jemma calls out as she jogs next to Tripp, keeping pressure on the wound, the bullet is still inside. Coulson scoops up the camera near the TV. "We need to get back to base," May shouts as they sprint towards the jet. "She won't survive the flight," Jemma whispers. "She needs immediate professional care. I can't do this on the jet." Coulson pauses for a minute before nodding. "Take her to Stark." "What?" May demands. "They think you're dead!" "I'd rather them know I'm alive then let Lucy die. She stands a chance if you can get there. Now go!" May hurries into the cockpit and Coulson and Skye sprint towards the other jet. "Where are they going?" Tripp calls out to May. "Don't worry about that. Buckle up, we're going to be flying fast." 

Jemma and Bobbi have strapped me into a medical bed, both of them attempting to stop the bleeding from my stomach. "Her arms broken," Bobbi murmurs to Jemma. "Trauma all over her body. Dear god, Lucy what did they do to you?" Jemma asks as they attach an oxygen mask to my face, forcing air into my tired lungs. "They were attempting to brainwash her," Bobbi explains softly. "I saw them do it once." "39 bpm," Jemma says as she listens to my chest. "Her blood pressure is low. Jemma, I'm not a doctor, this is out of my league." "Obelisk," I moan out, desperate for them to hear and understand me. I can't die without sharing the information. They both look down at me, two pairs of uncertain eyes. "Lucy, we're going to save you. Just hold on." I wish I could believe them. The oxygen flows into my lungs and I feel a prick on my arm as Jemma inserts an I.V. Tears fall from my eyes as I struggle to think straight. "Prepare for landing," May's voice cracks through the overhead speakers, I'm surprised we got to base so quickly, but perhaps I fell unconscious at some point. "What do you think they're going to do? They don't know us." Jemma whispers uncertainly to Bobbi. "I don't know. I hope Barton and Romanoff are here to back us up. I've met them a few times at the Hub." "You guys ready?" Tripp and Hunter appear in the doorway. "Can you carry her while I hold the I.V.?" Bobbi asks Tripp as Jemma grabs other supplies from the counter. Tripp's arms slide underneath me, the sorrow evident in his brown eyes, not just sorry, pity too. 

 

 

Hunter pushes open the doors and the skyline of New York city greets my cracked eyes. "Where did Coulson and Skye go?" Bobbi asks May as she squeezes the I.V. bag. "He went back to base to get the others," she replies quickly. Bobbi shares a concerned look with Hunter, clearly, she's lying. She must have a good reason, at least she hopes she does. "You stay awake Lucy," May harshly orders me. I look at the ceiling when we enter a building and I fleetingly recognize the décor of Avengers Tower. Why are we here? "Who the hell are you?" Someone asks as the group as they rush in. "We need medical attention!" I hear Jemma shout. "Holy shit! I'll call an ambulance!" "No!" May cuts him off. "Call Mr. Stark and send us up to the penthouse." "I can't-," he begins to protest. She pulls her gun on him, and he yelps in fright, falling into the shelf behind him and knocking everything onto the tiled floor. "Don't kill me!" "Jesus May," Hunter places his hand on her arm, attempting to restrain her. "He's only trying to do his job." "And I'm doing mine," she harshly replies. "We were ordered to bring Lucy to Stark and that's what I'm doing." She returns her gaze towards the employee. "Make the call! Now!" "Jemma!" Tripp shouts in panic as he kneels with Lucy in his arms, blood starting to seep through the bandage around her stomach. "Lucy isn't awake anymore!" Jemma rushes over and checks for a pulse, finding a very weak one beneath her fingers. "She's still breathing," she sighs in relief, letting her hand drop to her side. "We need to hurry," she cries to the group. "Mr. Stark!" The employee shouts into a phone. "I'm so sorry to wake you, Sir, but there's a group of people down here and they have a bleeding woman and their armed. One of them is threatening to shoot me if I don't let them up to the penthouse!" There's a pause as Jemma and Bobbi hover near Tripp and Lucy. "Okay I'll send them up." "You're breaking into the wrong building," he tells May confidently. "You do realize the Avengers are up there." "Not all of them," May shoots venomously back to him. 

They rush into the fancy elevator, leaving the stunned employee behind them, the only reason he isn't calling the police is because Stark asked him not to. "Do you think we're going to get attacked?" Hunter cautiously asks the group. "I think they'll ask questions first," Bobbi softly replies, her hands still working the I.V. bag attached to Lucy's arm. "Pray Barton and Romanoff stop the others from drastic action, because we won't stand a chance against the rest of them." The doors open and May exits first, gun held steady in her hands. "I wouldn't recommend that," Tony says when she enters, fully armed in his suit, as he threatens to fire his sonic blasters. May lowers her weapon and spies the rest of the Avengers in their pajamas, tiredly holding their weapons. "May," Clint greets hesitantly. "Why are you here?" The others enter behind her, Tripp clutching a bleeding woman in his arms. When he shifts his arms, the curtain of black hair reveals her pale, wounded face. "Lucy!" Steve cries out at the sight of her unconscious and bleeding form. "We need help," May explains to them sadly. Thor hurries forward and takes Lucy from Tripp's arms, dropping his hammer onto the floor with a loud thud. "She's bleeding!" He shouts to the others when he sees the wound and feels the warm blood on his bare arms. "What happened?" Natasha asks the group of Shield agents. "I'm a doctor," Jemma shouts over the chaos. "Please we need to get her to your medical wing. Er," she looks around at everyone, before her eyes lock onto who she was looking for. "Doctor Banner, can you help me?" Bruce looks between them and nods. "I'm not that kind of doctor but I'll help you in any way I can." "We don't want to crowd her," Jemma tells the now silent group of people gathered. "Bobbi I need you and Doctor Banner to assist me, everyone else stay here." The Shield team nods but the Avengers all look like they want to object. "Er, Mr. um Thor?" Jemma hesitantly calls out to him. "Please bring Lucy with us, and hurry we don't have much time." Thor looks to the others before following them at a fast pace, Lucy cradled in his arms, looking so small and fragile. 

"I'm calling Doctor Cho," Tony announces and he walks into the other room. "What happened?" Natasha repeats her question. "Who are you people?" "We're Shield," Hunter blurts out as if obvious. "Shield was ended," Steve cuts him off with a hard gaze. "Of course, it didn't end. We're just smaller and way less effective," he fires back, rubbing his face tiredly. "Damnit Fury," Steve mutters angrily. "What happened to her?" "Lucy was on an assignment," May cuts in with a hard gaze at the others, effectively silencing them. "That's all you need to know." "That's not fair!" Steve erupts in anger, and Clint holds his arm back. "I'm sorry," May apologizes. "Until the director gives the all clear. You won't get any more information out of us. We brought her here under orders and belief that you could help us, help her!" 

A few minutes later, Tony returns, no longer in his Iron Man suit, merely pajamas. "Doctor Cho is on her way, but she won't be here for several hours. Did they tell you what happened?" He asks, directing his question at Natasha. She shakes her head, torn between trusting Shield and her worry for Lucy. Thor returns ten minutes after, his t-shirt soaked in blood. "How is she?" Steve desperately asks when Thor enters. "I do not know, but it didn't look good. Whoever did this, tortured her first. I saw the bruises and I've seen enough torture to know it, even here on earth." The room falls silent, all eyes turning back to May, each person holding a questioning glance. They all want to know...who could do this to their teammate. Hunter and Tripp wait for her orders, though clearly, they believe they should share what they know. This is Lucy's team, more then they are. They deserve to know where she was and why. Steve's gripping his hands into fists, his arms twitching to hit someone. "Who. Did. This. To. Her?" He asks the group of agents' all huddled together, all of them shrinking away from his anger. "You'll have to wait until the Director shows up," May replies, after nodding to the others, giving them a look to keep silent. Bobbi returns looking quite miserable. "Simmons wants everyone in the medical bay." Everybody floods to the medical bay, where they see Lucy attached to a bunch of machines. Bruce is seated next to her, watching as the machine forces her chest up and down and he covers her hand with his own and lowers his head, as if in prayer. 

Jemma exits the room, her arms and shirt covered in blood. "And?" Tripp asks her softly. Jemma's eyes are shining with tears her lips quivering. It's clear she's having a hard time keeping it together. "She's stable, for the moment." "Report," May orders, taking full leadership with Coulson still gone. Jemma sucks in a deep breath. "GSW to the abdomen, severe internal hemorrhaging, the bullet cut through several important organs. A broken arm, two broken ribs, sprained wrist, lacerations on her face and chest, and a primary scan shows acute brain damage." "JARVIS!" Tony barks, his voice cracking slightly. "Confirm." "It seems everything Miss Simmons reported is accurate," JARVIS coolly replies after scanning Lucy. Silent tears are falling down Jemma's cheeks. "What can you do?" Steve asks, glancing through the window at Lucy's unconscious form. "I can try to make her comfortable," Jemma sobs out, her voice cracking as she tries to speak. Shock fills the room, everyone's faces betraying their own emotions. Lucy's going to die, that's what the doctor is saying. That there is nothing to do. "No," Steve stubbornly replies, shaking his head fervently. "There has to be something we can do! Anything!" Nat takes his arm, stopping him from moving forward, and he cries into her embrace, her own shocked expression breaking into tears. "I suggest going in to say your goodbyes. She's unconscious but they say you can still hear when you're in a medically induced coma. I know...I know Lucy would want everyone to say goodbye." Tripp wraps Jemma up in a short hug as she composes herself. 

One by one, everyone enters the room to talk to a silent Lucy. Steve paces back and forth, unable to sit still. Loud beeping draws everyone's attention back to the window, they gather in a small semi-circle. "She's seizing!" Jemma shouts as her and Bruce scramble around the bed. Lucy's body is rigid and the machines are out of control. Bruce and Jemma are shouting to one another as Jemma stabs a needle into Lucy's arm. After a moment Lucy stops moving and the group lets out a breath in relief but Bruce and Jemma panic even more. "She's coding! I need the defibrillator!" Bruce hands it to Jemma who begins rubbing the metal together. "Clear!" She holds them to Lucy's hauntingly still body, but nothing happens. The machines continue to panic, just as when Fury 'died'. This time is so much worse. Bruce begins CPR as Jemma flips switches on the machine, her hands shaking. "Come on Lucy!" Bruce shouts as he pumps on her chest, only pausing when Bobbi breathes into her mouth. 

"Come on Lucy!" Bruce smashes his fist onto her chest, urging her to breathe. "Breathe!" He takes a calming breath, his anger risking him Hulking out. "He's getting angry," Natasha notices instantly. "We gotta get him out of there! He'll do more damage." She throws open the door and attempts to drag him out. He resists and attempts to push her away. Jemma attempts the defibrillator again but when she glances at the monitor nothing happens, only a continuous beep, signaling no heartbeat. Thor intervenes with Nat and Bruce and shoves him out of the room. "Calm down Bruce!" Tony scolds as they turn around. Jemma sets the defibrillator on the table next to her, sinking into a chair behind her. "She's gone," she sobs out as Bobbi stares on blankly. "Lucy's gone." Steve falls to his knees and lets out a strangled sob and Clint places his arm around his shoulders. Bobbi turns off the flatlining machine, allowing silence to fill the room, the loss all the sudden feeling very real. Jemma is quietly crying, dragging the sheet over Lucy's dark hair to cover her body. She'll need a proper burial, one worthy of someone who gave so much to the world. Coulson will know what to do. He'll know where she wants to be laid to rest. "We're here!" Skye shouts as she and the others run into the room. Nobody turns around to greet her as they watch the horrible scene in front of them, all of them are crying. Skye skids to a stop. She looks at everyone crying and then to the hospital type window. That's when it hits her, Lucy's already gone. She sees the sheet covered bed. Mac and Fitz also enter with Coulson, but only Tony glances over his shoulder at them. "Holy shit! Did I die too?" He asks when his eyes land on Coulson, a man who died well over a year ago. "No, Stark you didn't die," Coulson gravely replies. "Agent Coulson," Steve says in shock, he somehow tears his eyes away from the window at the sound of Tony's surprise. "Yes, I'm alive now move!" He shouts angrily at them. "Out of the way!" "What are you doing?" Tony calls after him when he runs toward the room, people parting to let him pass. 

"I'm going to save my agent!" NO!" May shouts as she intercepts him, blocking his way to the door, tears on her own cheeks. She's standing protectively in front of the door. "I won't let you do that to Lucy! She's gone Phil! Let her go!" The Shield agents looks between them in confusion, they've always been a team, supported every decision the other has made. "He can save her May!" Skye objects as she attempts to talk reason. "At the cost of her sanity? Do you want her to be just like you?" She asks Coulson with a hard and challenging gaze. Everyone else is silent. "I owe her the chance," he stubbornly replies, sounding very much like Fury. "If you can save her, do it!" Steve shouts at them in desperation. "Lucy wouldn't want that," May argues. "Not this way. She'd want us to let her go. She would want to die, I know it." "It saved Skye and she doesn't have any of the negative symptoms." "You do," May argues, desperately looking around the room for support but is met with blank faces. "I just have to take that chance," he says as he brushes past her and enters the room. "Simmons! Here!" He tosses her the last vial of GH.325. "But sir," she hesitantly begins, glancing at May who is grimacing. "Do it! That's an order, Simmons!" 

Jemma sprints to Lucy's side and after removing the sheet, she stabs the needle into Lucy's chest. The machines instantly start beeping, and her heartrate and blood pressure resume. Jemma wipes tears from her face with her sleeve, leaving bloody smear below her eyes. "It's working! We've got her back!" "Oh, thank god," Coulson sighs in relief and rubs his face with his hands. "Didn't Skye crash once more?" Tripp asks in concern. Mere seconds after that, everything spikes and Jemma and Bobbi attempt to stop the seizing once more. "No!" Steve shouts in horror. "You said it would help her!" "It should've," Skye mutters. "It saved my life and it brought Coulson back from the dead." Jemma brushes back Lucy's dark hair, whispering something to her. But just as quickly she sags against the pillows, and Bobbi and Jemma stare at the screens in surprise. "She's stable." Jemma calls out. "Coulson you did it!" "But at what cost," May mutters in disapproval. "Jemma stay with Lucy, otherwise you all, come with me." He stops to stare at the Avengers. "I'll explain what I can in a few minutes." They seem to accept his promise and allow him and the other agents to have a private conversation in the other room. 

"May take the others back to base. Our first priority is finding out where HYDRA is. I want everyone on it. Understand?" "Yes sir," echoes around the room. "I know you disagree with me," he inclines his head to May. "But I trust you to lead in my absence. Keep me updated on everything while I'm here." "I will," she vows with a tight nod. "Lucy is going to need you now more then ever," she informs Coulson. "I know," he sadly replies. Lucy will have to live with his decision. The one he was so angry about. He forced it on one of his closest friends. "We'll leave now," she says with a nod at the others. "Then get back to base and find those evil bastards so I can put a bullet in them." "Not if I get to them first," she angrily replies. They return to the main room, and Skye and Tripp enter the medical room. Once they say goodbye to Lucy and Jemma, they return to the Bus to begin their massive manhunt. 

 

 

"Did Lucy say anything when you talked to her?" Coulson asks Simmons softly. "She tried to speak, but I urged her not to. She should wake up in a few hours when the pain medicine wears off, I think." He nods slowly, looking down at his horribly pale friend. Jemma clears her throat. "She's going to have a hard time sir, she died on that table. There was nothing else that could have brought her back." "I'll help her through it," he assures her. "I went through it too. Go see if you can clean yourself up somewhere. I'm sure Stark won't mind." She checks Lucy one more time before exiting the medical room, stretching her back as she goes. "Lucy I'm so sorry," Coulson gasps out when he reaches her side. "You wanted out and I wouldn't let you. I'm so sorry." He's clutching her hand tightly. "I'll forever try to make this up to you." He knows the Avengers are waiting for him outside, but the camera in his jacket pocket needs his immediate attention. He needs to know if HYDRA was successful or not. Bobbi told him what they do, he saw Agent 33 himself, May fought her. If it happened to Lucy, he knows she would want him to take care of it. She'd rather die then be loyal to HYDRA and he owes that to her. There isn't anything that can save her from that. There is no reversal. "Care to explain yourself?" Clint calls out to Coulson as he exits the room, looking at a small camera in his hands. "I will, I promise. But I have to watch what is on this, give me some time and I'll tell you what you need to know after, I won't leave anything out." Tony takes it from his hand quickly and looks over it. "What is it?" "Something you don't want to see," he explains sadly. "But I have to. You should all leave before I start." "No more secrets," Natasha cuts in. "We're all watching it." "You don't want to see what's on this," Coulson reiterates heatedly. "This is my tower you're in," Tony harshly informs him. "Stop hiding things from us or get out." Tony plugs it into a monitor and presses the play button, without waiting for his approval. 

They see Lucy restrained to a horrible machine, she's staring at something in evident fear, eyes darting back and forth. Her arms are covered in blood, though at this point it must not be hers. She doesn't look injured at all. "Now Emily," they hear a calm voice. "Though that probably isn't your name. Shield can't save you now." Thor and Bruce are standing behind the couch watching, hands gripping the leather back. Steve, Coulson, Nat, and Clint are on the couch, watching in silence. Tony is on his feet, his hand over his open mouth. "So," the unidentified man speaks up. "It's best you comply with HYDRA." "NEVER!" Lucy objects as she struggles in her restraints, her eyes narrowed as she glares at him. "HYDRA?" Steve angrily asks. "You sent Lucy into HYDRA? How dare you?!" Before Coulson can respond to his angry childhood hero, the tape keeps playing, sucking their attention back to it. "You're very good. You had everybody fooled. Everybody but me." The speaker chuckles and they hear him walk away, he must have been wearing leather soled shoes. "Bakshi, do what you want with her before starting the Faustus method. Let me know when you want to get started." They see a white man walking away, but they can't identify him from behind, but Coulson knows exactly who Doctor Whitehall is and his demeanor from Jemma and Bobbi, the sick bastard. It must have been him who arranged this. He had to have been the one to do this to Lucy.

Another man enters the screen, Sunil Bakshi. "Emily, why did you do this?" His voice is filled with hurt and betrayal. "Because HYDRA is evil and I wanted to help destroy it!" Lucy's anger is evident in her voice and eyes. "You were just the easiest target!" "She's egging him on," Nat points out with a nod. "She should have stayed silent. It would have been better for her." "You said you cared about me! You slept with me!" Steve goes rigid on the couch, his blue eyes wide in shock, mouth open in horror. Bruce rests an arm on his shoulder silently, stopping him from leaving or doing something he'd regret. "I was doing my job," Lucy replies angrily. Her eyes widen in fear when a soldier hands Bakshi a needle. "You'll pay for your betrayal! Then you'll comply and be happy about it!" He stabs the needle into Lucy's neck and she begins screaming, a pain filled shriek, one that Coulson thinks will haunt him for the rest of his life. He could have prevented this, pulled her out when she asked. She said she was scared...said she thought she was compromised. And he left her there. This is all his fault. They watch her shaking in her restraints, her screams echoing in the room. Natasha closes her eyes as more tears drop down her cheeks and Tony sinks into a chair, unable to hide his disgust and horror. Thor, who had seen more then the others, is also appalled. "It hurts doesn't it!" Bakshi shouts at her, then he merely watches her shriek and struggle, like it was a movie, all with a satisfied smile. Tony fast forwards through her screaming unable to handle the sound that echoes throughout the tower. 

"Why are you watching this?" Thor asks Coulson, his voice cold. "I have to know what Whitehall did to her. HYDRA brainwashes former Shield agents and I need to see if Lucy's been compromised." "Compromised?" Nat glances over to the medical room, where Lucy is still unconscious. "What do you mean compromised?" "It's already happened to some good agents, people I knew before. If they were successful with Lucy, there's no going back." "What does that mean?" Tony whispers. Coulson takes a deep breath and meets everyone's questioning gazes. "It means we kill her." "What?" Bruce asks in a horrified tone. "Lucy wouldn't want to live as anyone but herself. I owe it to her to stop that from happening," he explains softly while wiping a tear off his cheek with the back of his hand. Tony stops the video when soldiers remove Lucy's restraints and Bakshi holds her sagging body up, lips twisted in revulsion. He violently twists her arm and Lucy screams once more, her arm twisted as a painful angle. Everyone winces as her scream echoes through the room. They watch as she's forced to her knees and thrown to the ground, not even attempting to fight back anymore. "You lying bitch!" Bakshi snarls out and they watch as he savagely kicks Lucy on the ground. She curls up, but it's obvious her injuries are incredibly severe. They've never seen Lucy not fight back. Even when she was trapped on a mountain she fought. 

"That's enough!" Bakshi is restrained by the original man, "I believe it is time for the Faustus method. You've had your fun. We need her well enough to survive the process so she'll be useful." Bakshi nods mutely and steps out of view. Two armored soldiers haul Lucy into a chair, securing her with rope. She's whimpering when they are rough with her broken arm but says nothing else. "And now you will surrender." Lucy looks up at him, her bloodied face shining in the dim light. "What time is it?" They watch the HYDRA agents look at each other, clearly perplexed by her question. "Excuse me?" "Just wanted to know if I missed my favorite show." "What?" Tony asks, looking at the others in confusion. "She's checking on protocol," Coulson explains tiredly. "You won't have to worry about that anymore. HYDRA will soon be your only concern. And if you must know, it's nearly six in the morning." Lucy nods, and remains quiet. "She knew it was only a matter of hours before I came in after her when she didn't make contact." If only he'd come sooner. Lucy snaps her eyes closed when the T.V. is turned on, determinedly squeezing them shut. "No, no, no." Hydra soldiers force Lucy's eyes open with gruesome metal prongs, and Bruce looks away. "Take a deep breath. You know what's best. What's best is you comply." 

They watch as Lucy listens to his words for well over four hours, her eyes forced to remain open due to the restraints. Tony fast forwards through most of it, resisting the urge to vomit the whole time. "You're clinging to Shield's founding principles. They make mankind plague!" Lucy says nothing, only tightens her jaw. "Do you think it worked?" Natasha whispers, looking uncertainly over at Steve. "I don't know," Coulson honestly replies. Steve's jaw is clenched tightly, not a muscle moving in his body. This must be what happened to Bucky when they brainwashed him. Now they've got Lucy too. The only people besides his mother that he's ever loved. Finally, the man comes into the picture, and Steve straightens when he sees his face, recognizing him in a strange way. "Sick bastard," Tony snarls when the man runs his fingers along Lucy's face, he curls his hands into fists, wanting nothing more then to show that guy what happens when you piss him off. "You don't need to keep fighting, rise and be reborn!" "I know him," Steve blurts when he remembers. "That's Werner Reinhardt. But...he should be dead." "Who is that?" Coulson asks as Tony pauses the video. "He was a Nazi, I recognize him. He worked under the Red Skull. I know it. We were hunting him, but he always seemed to slip through our fingers," he mutters as he remembers all the explosions and tanks from the war. The Howling Commandoes searched for him everywhere they went. He was only just below the Red Skull, Steve remembers. He was said to be horrible. He always got away before Steve could catch him. Coulson pulls his phone out and types the name into Shield servers. "He was arrested in 1945 by Peggy Carter and the Howling Commandoes, Lucy's grandfather was there." Steve takes the phone to read it. He sees photos of Dugan, Freddie and Peggy and he recognizes her delicate signature on the bottom of the page. "How is he still alive? He looks the same!" "I don't know," Coulson replies gravely. "But I intend to find out." 

"Keep playing the video," he orders Tony. "It must be nearly over." "Doctor Whitehall! Shield agents have arrived! They've entered the building!" Sunil Bakshi shouts to them. Lucy's lips break into a smile, her eyes still forced open by the cruel metal plates. "We need to leave!" He calls out as the men begin arming themselves. "Shame I won't get to break your beautiful mind," Whitehall murmurs as he leans into Lucy's ear. When he pulls away he shoots her in the stomach, and flees the room, leaving her bleeding and strapped to the chair. All of them flinch when the gun goes off. Tony turns the video off when the Shield agents enter the room. "Wait," Coulson stops him when he sees her lips moving. "Play just another minute again. Tony looks back in confusion but reluctantly hits the play button. They can hear gunfire and Lucy's rapid breathing but she's unable to move, her shuddering breaths haunting them. "Oh my god! Lucy!" Tripp kneels down in front of her and removes his jacket, pressing it into her abdomen. "AGENT DOWN IN THE BASEMENT! I REPEAT AGENT DOWN!" "I found Lucy in the basement. I need immediate medical assistance down here!" Coulson leans forward when Lucy's lips move. "What did she say?" "It was too soft for the camera to pick up. "JARVIS what did she say?" Tony asks for him to analyze the tape. "I believe Miss Temple said the word obelisk." "Oh my god." Coulson leaps to his feet and takes his phone from the table. "May! HYDRA has the obelisk. I won't know what they're planning till Lucy wakes up. Put everyone on finding them! NOW!" 

"What is an obelisk?" Thor asks the others. "I don't know, but it doesn't sound good," Clint mutters. "I'm going to check on Lucy," Nat announces. "The doctor said she'd be waking up soon." Nat disappears into the medical room and Coulson storms off while on the phone, his tone unhappy. "JARVIS, where is Doctor Cho?" "She's nearly to JFK airport. I recommend leaving now to pick her up." "I'll go with you," Clint tells Tony. Tony grabs his car keys and the pair enter the elevator. "I must call Jane, tell her I'll be gone longer than I thought," Thor announces and disappears down the hallway. "Steve," Bruce hesitantly approaches the silent soldier once the room is emptied. "Are you okay?" "No," Steve says, turning to a sympathetic Bruce. "Would you be?" "No, probably not. But I'd also have let the other guy out and done a lot of damage, so you're doing well considering." His poor attempt at humor doesn't go well. "She goes undercover in Hydra and she doesn't tell me? Why would she do this?" "Listen, I don't know anything about your relationship," he awkwardly explains. "But clearly she was under orders. You're a soldier, so you should understand." "I'd never have had sex with someone else," Steve's voice is cold. "This is a different kind of war Steve. I think Lucy was doing her job, don't be too hard on her when she wakes up. She'll have enough to deal with. Don't forget that she died. Even you and I can't say that." He leaves the brooding super soldier to his own thoughts. 

 

 

My eyes crack open, the blinding light painful. A dark shape looms above me and I blink rapidly till my vision clears. "Lucy!" Natasha is peering down at me, eyes wide. "How do you feel?" "What happened?" My voice is hoarse and I begin pulling at the mask covering my face. She gently removes it, careful not to pull any of my hair. "Let me get the others," she says as she leaps to her feet. She returns with a group in tow, Jemma leaping forward to me first. "Oh, thank god," she whispers as she gently runs her fingers over my face. "We lost you for a while." "Lost me?" My words come out strangled. "Tell me what happened!" "You died Lucy," Coulson speaks up. I stare at him in shock, my pulse begins to race, causing a machine on my left to beep angrily. "Wha- I mean-what?" "We lost you on the table for a few minutes, but," he stops and glances at me, his expression full of uncertainty. "I ordered Jemma to use GH.325." I've heard the name of that drug before, the miracle alien one Coulson was so angry about Fury using on him. "Isnt that-?" "Yes," he stiffly answers. I start to cry and Jemma attempts to soothe me, she whispers kind words and brushes my hair back. "You should have let me die." "I couldn't do that," he argues. "I'm the director and I made the call to save my agent." "You didn't want Fury to use it!" I heatedly argue with my hoarse voice, I'm embarrassed at how weak I sound. "I'm sorry," he breathes out. I can see he is sorry, but he still did it nonetheless. He took away my choice. "But what's done is done. We'll talk about that more later. I need you to tell me what you discovered." He's right next to the bed now, using his director voice. "HYDRA has the obelisk. I tried to tell the others," I begin quickly. "Shhhh. I know. Keep going." "They're going to use it for genocide. Coulson, we have to stop them, Whitehall he's evil. He wants to kill part of the human race. He said you must experiment to evolve." "I'll take care of it," he attempts to reassure me. "You just get better. I have to go for a little while, but you'll be okay here. We need to have a conversation about the side effects of the drug when I get back. I'm sorry Lucy. I really am." With those words he leaves the room, Jemma silently watching him go. 

"How do you feel?" Jemma asks after the others nod at her, Nat choosing to leave the room. "I don't know," I reply softly, my throat tightening as I think about it. "That's okay," she reassures me. "You went through a very difficult trauma; your body is still trying to cope." "What did they do to me?" "You don't remember?" I shake my head and I watch her glance towards the door. The others are probably waiting out there, listening like usual. "Lucy, HYDRA made you. Do you remember that?" Suddenly a flash of images appear in my mind; fighting off agents, screaming in pain, Trip carrying me onto the plane. "Did I get brainwashed?" "No," she answers quickly and she smooths my hair back. "You were too strong. But you were shot and you lost a lot of blood." "And I died." She loses her calm expression and nods, biting her lip to stop herself from crying. "I did everything I could to save you. Lucy, I'm so sorry. We were too late." "It's not your fault," I reassure her. "Did you catch them?" She solemnly shakes her head once more, telling me Shield failed to act on the information I'd been working so hard to give them. Almost like I was there for nothing. "They got away, but we will catch them and we're going to kill those bastards for what they did to you. I promise." It's weird hearing those words coming from her but I nod, trusting her intentions. "Are we at base?" "No, we brought you to New York. You're in Avenger's Tower." I remember talking to Natasha, but when Coulson came in I thought it was a dream. I strain against the pillows, trying to look but am only met with my reflection. "Where is everyone?" "We didn't want to overwhelm you. They're waiting outside, if you want to talk to them." "Coulson revealed himself?" I'm shocked he did, he wanted to keep Shield dark, away from the limelight of the Avengers. "He did. He told them that he would risk everything for you. That's why he used the drug, Lucy. Don't be too hard on him, it was a tough call he had to make. I'll be back." I watch her breeze out of the room, her shoulders sagging with tiredness.

Tony and Bruce enter first, dressed in their usual style. "Hey squirt," Tony quietly greets with a smile. "Hi." "How are you?" "I don't know." "We're glad that they brought you here," Bruce says with a nod. "Doctor Cho was able to fix all your internal injuries with the cradle while you slept. The only thing she couldn't do is mend your broken arm." I look down at the sling and nod, tears still falling from my eyes. I haven't been able to stop them since I found out I died. It's something I don't know if I'll ever be able to come to terms with. "I'm sorry I lied to you," I tell them softly. "Don't worry about it. We understand that you were doing a good thing in trying to stop HYDRA, had you asked we all would have helped you." I smile up at him, thankful for his kind and gentle words. "Pepper sent you flowers," Tony gestures to the elaborate vase on the sink. Bruce adjusts my pillows so I'm able to sit up and actually look at them. "Tell her thank you." "I will, she's flying back soon. She'll be happy to see you alive. You had us all worried." "I have a bad habit of that huh?" "Yeah," Tony agrees. "So, you should stop doing that. It's not good for Bruce's condition." Bruce chuckles and agrees. "My condition huh?" "That's what we're calling it now," Tony informs him brightly.  
A knock at the door causes them both to stand. "That means our turn is over. Call if you need either of us." I watch them leave and I impatiently tug at the I.V. in my arm. "Leave that alone," Clint scolds when he, Nat, and Thor enter the room. "It's itchy," I complain. "I know but you need it," Nat gently tugs my hand away. "It'll help you heal." I frown and leave it alone, for now at least. "You're braver then I ever could be, going into HYDRA like that." "Coulson told me I was his only chance and I couldn't say no, not after he saved me on the Helicarrier in New York." "Ah, that would be like me saying no to Nat for bashing my head in," Clint teases, lightening the mood considerably. He's always been good at that. "Lady Lucy," Thor questions as he props his feet up on the edge of my bed. "What do you know about this alien drug?" "It's old," I explain as I try to remember what Coulson and Fury talked about all those months ago. "The SSR found it after WWII, a dead alien I think." "Any interesting features?" "Coulson said the alien was blue." He frowns, clearly troubled by this but says nothing more, his mind clearly buzzing with possibilities. Clint and Nat hang around for about an hour, joking and attempting to cheer me up. "Where's Steve?" I ask them, finally not able to bear the wait. Clint and Nat share a look, one that causes me to frown. Why are they looking at each other like that. "He's here, I think." "Can you go get him?" "Of course, we can," Nat answers, glancing nervously at Clint, causing my stomach to swoop. "Relax, we'll send him here." 

When they leave I wait patiently and find myself dozing off. Doctor Cho said that one of the side effects of her cradle is tiredness from the skin regeneration, but by tomorrow I'll be fine, at least in that aspect. She spoke to me about seeing a therapist which I quickly refused. I don't want anyone asking me questions about what happened. Even though it's all I can think about, Bakshi and the torture-the burning inside my veins. Merely thinking about it has more tears sliding down my cheeks. I open my eyes when I hear the door slide open, Steve awkwardly shuffling inside. "If you're tired," he hesitantly begins. "I can come back." "No," I object quickly. "I wanted to- well I... I need to tell you that I'm sorry." He's staring at me, his eyes telling me that he knows everything I did. I sigh and sag back against the pillows. "Do you hate me?" "No, I don't hate you," he replies sadly. "I wanted to say no to the mission," I explain to him, crying again. My tears a constant warm stream along my cheeks. "But Coulson told me he needed me. He said without me he'd never catch them, so I said yes. It was only after that when he told me what kind of mission it was." Steve is silent, listening to me, but not saying a word. He looks like he hasn't slept in days. "I understand if you want to hate me, but I would do it again if I thought I could stop them," my voice is angry and low, as I remember their plans. I'd have died trying to stop them, perhaps I should have. I did, I amend myself. I did die trying to stop them. "I never wanted to hurt you." We lapse into silence, him standing awkwardly near the door and me lying in bed, unable to look up at him. "Why did you have sex with him?" Steve finally asks, his voice a strange pitch. I hate that I'm the one who hurt him, I don't know what I'd do if the roles were reversed. I don't think I'd be as calm as him. "I didn't want to," I whisper, my shaky voice betraying my calm. "But Coulson ordered me to keep my cover by any means necessary. I did what I had to do to protect my identity, to protect the mission." 

Tears are falling from my eyes, I'm unable to stop them. "Being inside HYDRA was like a void," I admit softly. "One you fall into when you're there to long," I shiver at the thought. "When I began to feel it, I would look at that picture you sent me. You pulled me through, Steve." His eyes finally lock with mine, a hurricane of emotion evident in his, I see sadness, anger, betrayal, fear, but I also see happiness and love. "I understand if you want to end things, honestly I wouldn't even blame you," I whisper after tearing my eyes from his. "I don't think I'd be able to forgive if the roles were reversed," I tell him honestly. "Why would anyone stay with this train wreck," I gesture to myself and my own conflicting emotions about dying. "Do you love me?" His voice is shaky and uncertain and his hands are gripping the edge of the bed. "I do," I firmly tell him. "I've never been so in love with someone, as much as I am with you. Nobody's ever cared about me like you have since my family died." He steps over to the right side of the bed, where my uninjured arm is resting. He reaches out and hesitantly touches my fingers, a feather light touch. "You brought me back to life in a way I didn't think possible." "I won't lie to you Lucy. I'm heartbroken by what you did, but I love you, and I can't imagine my life without you." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, and a sob escapes my throat. "Shhhh," Steve soothes, stepping forward to calm me down. He brushes my black hair back, eyes furrowing. "What's wrong?" "I don't like your black hair," he sheepishly admits. "I miss my old hair," I admit to him, our fingers laced together on the bed. "But everybody would have recognized me and I'd have been dead before I entered the building." "I understand but when you feel better, you should change it back." "I will," I vow with a smile. "I love you, Steve." He rests his head on mine after making sure the blinds were closed. "I love you too Lucy, more than you can know." He ever so gently presses his lips to mine, a feather touch of skin. "I missed you," I tell him softly. "I missed you too. Sam isn't nearly as good of company as you are."

I nod in agreement, but when I open my mouth to respond, images of circles and lines are all I see, just like on the back of the painting I spent so much time pouring over. They need to be written down, everyone should know what I see, they should adore it, worship it. It's like the writing of god. "I need a pen," I tell Steve urgently. "What?" "Something to write with! Anything!" He scrambles up from the chair next to me and rushes out of the room. 

Coulson bursts through the door with Tony and Steve directly on his heels. "You see it don't you?" Coulson asks in awe, his eyes roving over my face. "It's all I can see. It's so beautiful. What is it?" "Skye believes it's a map. But I have no idea. You need to write it out to relieve the need. I'm sorry I dumped this on you." Tony presses a marker into my hand and offers a white board, watching warily. I numbly move forward and begin to draw symbols, the ones etched on the back of my eyelids. "What is this?" Steve asks as Lucy draws on and on, completely ignoring them watching behind her. "A side effect," Coulson admits, his own hand itching to join her. "I do it too, I have no explanation, but I'm working on it." Tony stares at the symbols, completely lost. "JARVIS, anything on these symbols?" "Only a recent discovery of a painting in a Miami Catholic Church sir." "We already have it," Coulson tells them. "She shouldn't fight the urge, that only makes it worse. Have her do it every few days, she won't object. It's like a release." "You're leaving?" Tony blurts. "Something has come up that I need to deal with personally. Tell Lucy I'll check in with her soon." He casts a longing glance at the writing before returning to the Quinjet with Simmons.


	13. Chapter 13

All I want to do is carve the symbols, all day, every day. It takes all my will power to resist the compulsion for it. I only allow myself to do it on occasion, but the more I try to resist, the stronger the compulsion. I'm beginning to wonder if it's slowly melting my brain and eventually I'll forget everything else. Maybe I'll be sent to one of those mental hospitals, never to be heard from again. Though Coulson hasn't gone mad yet, so I suppose I won't either. But I'm worried. Tony watches me each time I carve, documenting it like May does with Coulson. He seems to enjoy the puzzle, but he doesn’t understand it. Not like I do. Sometimes it’s all I can see, it's always there, even when I'm asleep. I've been escalating, first it was once every two weeks, then every week, now it's every single day. It's been almost two months since I died and I haven't come to terms with it. I have nightmares nightly and still flinch whenever I think about it. Maybe I never will get over it. I lay my head back as I think about the symbols. My right hand is twitching as I think about it, completely oblivious to the movie playing on the screen in front of me. Thor’s booming laugh sends me back to reality. He’s pointing at the screen, laughing heartily. Nat is rolling her eyes, clearly not enjoying the vulgar humor like the others. It is clearly a boy movie, I agree with her earlier statement, though I don't talk with everyone like I used to. It's hard to joke when your mind is broken. I remember what Whitehall said to me, but he was wrong. He did break my mind, he shattered me into pieces and I can't put myself back together...not alone; it's just too hard. I try and refocus on the movie, and I nearly scream in frustration when the symbols buzz through my brain. They never stop and I think I'm going crazy. I want to shut them off for a few minutes, to finally rest. “Lucy,” Bruce hesitantly reaches out to touch my hand. “Are you okay?” I look down at my hand, which is stabbing into the couch, trying to draw the symbols into the leather. “I’m fine,” I bite back, but instantly feel guilty at his hurt expression. I don't mean to be short with everyone, it just happens. I rub my face with my uninjured arm, cursing the sling around my broken left one. “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry.” Steve pauses the movie and the room falls silent, each member of the team staring at me with varying emotions. I can't handle them, all they do is walk around me like I'm about to break. They all want to talk about what happened and I never want to speak of it again. “Stop looking at me,” I snap at them in anger once more. “We want to help you,” Clint offers up hesitantly. “Then you should have let me die!” I shout as I get up, unable to take their pity. My emotions spill out of me, and I’m unable to stop them. I should have died on that table, I could have been at peace with my family in whatever comes after life, at least I wouldn't be here. I take a few deep breaths, rubbing my tired eyes. “I need to take a walk.” I can hear them mumbling behind me as I grab my coat off the rack and exit the penthouse. I don’t even hear the sounds of traffic as I shove my way through the pedestrians on the street, somehow not pushing anyone into the oncoming cars. 

My hair, now returned to its usual blonde color, hides my face from view as I make my way towards a rundown bar, far off the beaten path. The open sign is flickering in the window and the door is broken, but how bad can it really be? This might be just what I'm looking for. I don't want to be found and I don't want to run into anyone I know. I need to drink. “What can I get ya?” The grizzly bald man behind the counter asks with his muscled arms crossed against his chest. He's got tattoos all overs arms, skulls and designs in different colors. “The hardest thing you’ve got,” I mutter as I take a seat on the worn out red leather barstool. I shouldn't be drinking, not with my medication. I'm sure it can have disastrous side effects. But I've never needed a drink more then I do right now. “I gotta bottle of something special back here, but it’ll cost you,” he offers slyly. I wrinkle my nose in disgust and he laughs loudly. “Not like that girly, I mean cash.” “Just pour the damn drink.” He grabs a bottle from underneath the counter and clear liquid appears in a shot glass in front of me. I toss it back without faltering, eager for the warmth of the alcohol in my stomach. “Damn girl,” the bartender whistles when I don’t flinch. “That usually knocks men three times your size on their asses.” I slide the glass across the scratched-up bar to him. I slam a fifty on the counter for him. “Another.” He does as I ask, watching as I drink again. “So, what are you drinking to forget?” “What makes you think that?” I coolly reply, my blue eyes hovering over his dark brown ones. “I’ve owned this bar for 25 years, people only drink like that when they’re running from something.” 

Whitehall’s face appears in my mind, he and all his torture instruments, the intense burning inside my veins that Bakshi injected me with, Coulson's expression when he told me I died. Everything that's happened in the past few weeks haunts my thoughts, my dreams. The HYDRA insignia always watching from above. The feeling of Bakshi touching me. “Don’t think you’d believe me if I told you,” I mutter as I run my fingers over the counter in the shape of the symbols. “I didn’t believe in aliens either,” he says with a nod at me. “But then there they were, falling from the sky, with you and the other heroes fighting against them.” My gaze snaps up from my fingers to face him, shocked he knows who I am. I must be loosing my touch. There's another thing wrong with me. “Of course, I recognized you,” he says with a laugh. “I pay attention to the news all day, every day,” he says pointing to the multiple TV screens around the bar. "Devil of Hell's Kitchen fought people in my alley just the other night so I've seen a lot." “Fine,” I relent as he slides me another shot. “I died a few weeks ago. Did you expect that?” His expression tells me that he didn’t, not that I'm surprised. “It was on the operating table,” I answer his question before he can ask. “A miracle drug saved my life, but now I have this incessant need to carve crazy symbols. What do you think of that Sir?” His mouth is open, gaping at me like I just broke through his window, or shattered his expectation. He knows people well, but he'd never believe the things I've seen, the things I've done. “I’m not sure I can help much with that.” “You can pour me another drink,” I offer with a slight slur, the alcohol starting to affect me as it settles into my stomach. It must be strong for only three shots to hit me like this. That's exactly what I want. “Yes ma’am,” he says with a quick nod, pouring more into my glass. 

And so, I drink. I drink every time I picture the symbols, fighting off the need to carve. I drink every time I feel Bakshi’s hands on my bare skin, every time I hear him calling me darling. I drink when I think about the torture and attempted brainwashing. And after a while, I don’t feel anything anymore, not the psychological damage, or the guilt. Just the warmth and comfort of the liquor in my stomach. Some people talk to me, but I can't focus long enough for them to sit long. All I know is that he keeps putting fresh shot glasses in front of me. “Hey Steve,” I greet as soon as I hear him enter, my words a slur. He’s alone, wearing a dark hoodie and a hat to conceal his identity. “Took me a long time to find you,” he worriedly tells me, eyes hesitantly hovering over me. He glances around the bar and his lip curls. “I’ve just been here talking with my new friend,” I gesture wildly towards the bartender. “What’s your name again?” “It’s um, Joe,” he awkwardly says. “Joe!” I cry out his name in delight, like a small child would. “I think I should take you home,” Steve mutters after casting a glare at the bartender, eyes narrowed in dislike. “If you want,” I concede and I attempt to leap to my feet, ready to join him. I lose my balance instantly and without the use of my left arm I’m unable to catch myself and I tumble to the ground. Steve stops me before I hit the filthy tiled floor, scooping me up in his arms, one arm around my legs and the other around my torso. “Bye Joe!” I call out as Steve carries me out the bar, pushing the door open with his shoulder. “He knew who I was,” I tell Steve. “He thought I was a superhero like you.” “You are a superhero,” Steve replies lightly. “No, I’m just a spy, the killer that they send in to do the dirty work,” I tiredly inform him. “Lucy, you’re so much more than that.” “I’m not very good at my job anymore,” I babble continuously. “If I was I wouldn’t have been caught by HYDRA or Ghost. I’m not useful anymore.” “Lucy don’t talk like that. You’re an important part of the team. And you’re especially important to me.” “I want to go to bed,” I sleepily tell him as we enter Avenger’s Tower and I rest my head on his shoulder. “Okay then we'll get you home,” he replies sadly, looking especially crestfallen. 

 

 

The following morning, I wake with a splintering headache. “Oh god,” I groan into my pillow, my legs tangled in the sheets. I'm wearing the same clothes as I was yesterday, only with the shoes removed. “JARVIS, what did I do last night?” “You left movie night in quite a huff and Captain Rogers returned with you several hours later. You were quite intoxicated, Miss Temple.” I rest my hand against my head, squinting in the dim light coming from the corners of my curtains. “Did I drink all of Manhattan?” “You did not,” JARVIS replies to my rhetorical question and I groan once more. This is the most hungover I've ever been. I put sweats and a pullover sweatshirt on and exit my room, hating the light that makes my headache all the worse. It feels like someone is pounding on my forehead with a meat hammer. I enter the kitchen, feeling immensely glad that nobody else is here. Hopefully I can avoid the team by telling everyone I'm sick. I'm sure that will keep them all away. I hurriedly make a cup of coffee, with plans to hide in my room for the rest of the day. Maybe I can find something to carve in my room so I won't have to have anyone watch me, I can simply enjoy it. “Oh, good you’re awake,” Steve’s voice echoes behind me. Of course, he would find me of all people. The very person I want to avoid the most. We haven't had an actual conversation since the day I woke up, at least not a good one. “I am,” I softly reply. “How are you feeling?” I turn to face him and find he’s dressed in his training clothes, he’s probably been up for hours. “Horrible,” I answer him. “Thank you for bringing me home last night, you didn't have to do that. I would have found a way home.” “It was nothing,” he shrugs and takes a seat next to me, causing all the hair on my body to stand on end. Every time we're around each other we have this weird feeling between us and I absolutely hate it. I don't know if I want to kiss him or punch him and I have a feeling he has the same problem. I mean the day I woke up we said we loved each other but I don't think it's enough. I knew I would never be able to have a life like that, it just took the hard way to remember that. At the academy they warn against relationships, I never listened and look where it has led me.

“There’s something I want to ask you,” he says after several minutes of tense silence. I sigh and set my white Stark Industries mug down on the dark granite counter top, my head pounding in protest. “What is it?” “Last night, you said something to all of us before you left, and I just want to see if it was true.” I look at him tiredly, clearly reading his troubled emotions. He must not have slept last night, this must have been bothering him the entire time. Out of everyone on the team, he's the one who came looking for me. I figured it would be Tony or Natasha, they're the ones who've been pushing me to talk to them, be normal. But, I've been pushing them away. I don't want to share. I've never been open with people. Since the day my parents died I closed myself off and I intend to keep it that way. I should never have let Steve inside my heart, it was a mistake. It's only hurting the both of us and I never want to hurt him. “You told us we should have let you die. Is that really what you want Lucy?” I look away from his eyes, unable to meet them. Do I want to die? That's really what he's asking me. I know the answer and it breaks my heart. I never thought that I would be so weak. I don't know if you'd consider me suicidal. I'd never act on it, I only wish it would have happened. “Yes,” I breath out faintly. “Why would you ever want that?” “You don’t understand Steve,” I cry out, unable to bottle my emotions up any longer. “Every day I have to fight the urge to carve alien symbols into every surface in the tower. I feel like I’m going crazy when I shut my eyes and only see the writing.” He lightly covers my shaking hand with his own strong and steady one; and I don't pull away. “You’re not crazy Lucy, we’ll find a way to stop that, I promise.” “You don’t know that,” I shake my head quickly, my eyes threatening to spill over with tears. “Not only that but every night I have to relive my torture. It’s like a sick and twisted circle that I’m stuck in and can’t escape. Wouldn’t it have been easier to have just simply died?” “And if you had to make that call,” Steve asks, his fingers locked with mine, keeping my hand steady. “Say it was one of us on that table, would you have used that serum then?” I stare at him, unsure of my answer. Would I be able to let him die? “Coulson made a hard call, but he did it so you could live, don’t throw it away.” 

“Ah, good you’re awake,” Tony greets as he enters the room, fully dressed and with a bright smile. Steve hastily removes his hand from mine when Tony curiously glances between us, eyes hovering where we were touching. “Am I interrupting something?” “No,” Steve answers smoothly. “I was just telling Lucy that we all want to help her, right Tony?” “Of course,” he cheerfully replies. “Capsicle is right Squirt. Let’s go get started, shall we?” I allow him to usher me into his lab, where he watches as I carve into surface after surface, my headache long forgotten, cured by the beautiful symbols. 

 

 

Skye arrives at the tower, eager to officially meet the Avengers, and terrified of the news she received from May. How could they have let Ward escape? He could be anywhere in the world, simply waiting for the time to strike. He won't sit idle for long, he probably wants revenge. She'll never understand his motives. The memories of the original missions hurt every time she thinks of them. She thought he was special. “Uh hello,” she greets the man behind the desk, hands flat against her dark jeans. “I’m a friend of Lucy’s, I need to see her.” He looks up at her with narrowed eyes, clearly the last time Shield agents came in bothers him, seeing as May threatened to shoot him. Surely he must understand now that they were trying to save Lucy. “Do you have any weapons?” “No.” “Go on up,” he gestures towards the elevator. Even if she had a weapon, she'd be no match for the Avengers. They are literally a group of the worlds best fighters. 

“Who are you?” Bruce Banner asks when she steps into the luxurious penthouse. “I’m Skye,” she answers nervously, slightly in awe of those seated in front of her. “With Shield? I’m here to see Lucy.” Bruce shares a concerned look with Thor, who is seated across the room, his arms crossed over his broad chest. “She’s busy right now.” Skye clearly gets the message. “She’s carving?” “Yes,” he answers thinly. “How often does she do it now?” “It was just every once in a while, but now it’s all the time. Tony’s always with her.” Skye nods, her thoughts turning to Coulson’s work from the previous night. He told her that he’s progressing too, unable to turn it off. Doing it more and more each week. “I need the photos of her work for my research, and I have something important to tell her.” “I’ll take you to her,” Bruce nods uncertainly and shows her to the lab, carefully leading her through the brightly lit corridors. 

Tony Stark is seated at a table, watching Lucy and snapping photos. Lucy’s hand is shaking and her skin is covered in a thin layer of sweat, her blonde hair pulled back out of her face in a messy pony tail, several blonde locks already curling around her shoulders. Her other arm is still in a sling, but the rest of her injuries are gone. She’ll have to ask her about that, those cuts should have taken weeks to heal. It must have something to do with Stark, he always has the best technology. “Tony?" Bruce speaks up. "Someone’s here to see Lucy.” “You’re with Shield?” “I am,” Skye confirms as he questions her with narrowed eyes. He passes her a flash drive; a heavy-duty prototype Skye didn’t even know existed. Her Rising Tide contacts would have gone nuts over this, others would have paid out the window for it. “I’ve documented everything Lucy’s carved. Are you any closer to solving it?” Skye shakes her head sadly, hating that they can’t solve Coulson and Lucy’s affliction, especially when it is getting worse. Coulson is worried that he'll go crazy like Garrett and that they'll have to lock him up. She doesn't want to do the same to Lucy, not after what she went through. It has to be on her mind too. “We have pieces of the puzzle, but no. We haven’t solved it.” The contempt on his face is obvious, Coulson warned her that the Avengers were not pleased with the recreation of Shield, Coulson lying to them, and sending Lucy on the infiltration mission without telling them. She guesses they aren't really secret people. “Lucy?” Tony calls out over his shoulder. “Someone is here to see you.” Lucy slowly pulls her hand away from the wall, which disappears into the ceiling, a blank one taking its place, clearly ready to be used to carve later. 

“Hi Skye,” I greet once I calm my racing heart. Tony tosses me a towel and I dry the sweat off my face and neck, my wrist sore from the pressure of carving. “What are you doing here?” “I needed to pick up the photos,” she awkwardly gestures towards where the wall stood. “And I have some bad news.” My already tired expression falls. Her own expression tells me it’s not going to be good. Though why Coulson isn’t here telling me himself is odd, he is usually the one who visits, wanting to talk about what happened, as well as helping me come to terms with the carving and dying. He's the only person I can 100% open up to about the feelings I have with dying. He went through that too. Though he doesn't remember everything...it's fuzzy for him. “What is it?” Skye nervously glances back to where Tony and Bruce are watching, clearly listening in. “Anywhere we can talk privately?” “No,” Tony cuts in. “Lucy has agreed to stop hiding things from us. Whatever you need to tell her, you tell all of us.” I shrug when Skye shoots me a questioning glance. I just want to carve again, which means this needs to get over quickly. “Nat, Clint, and Thor just left to go to the store, something about waffles...” Bruce explains lightly, “but Steve should be here somewhere.” I see his eyes dart over to me and I avoid them. Having Bruce know about Steve and me, is complicated. He’s never said anything but knowing that he knows is daunting. Steve walks in a few minutes later, looking as troubled as Skye. 

“Alright Skye,” I tell her after the others sit, eyeing her in interest. “What do you have?” She passes me her tablet, showing me a picture of a mutilated woman’s body. My lips twist in horror at the sight of the gore. But my heartrate quickens when I recognize the carvings as the symbols, my fingers itching to pick up where it leaves off. "Oh my god," I blurt. “Let’s show everyone,” Tony says firmly. “JARVIS, pull what’s on the tablet onto the screen. The tablet in my hands goes dark, as the image appears on the massive screen in front of us. “Jesus Christ,” Tony breathes out in disgust. Steve and Bruce say nothing, their eyes locked on the image, each widened in horror. “Skye, who did this?” I ask, looking over the other wounds on the body. “We don’t know yet. Coulson is working on it and Jemma is doing the autopsy on the victim now.” I cover my mouth with my hand, and I feel everyone’s eyes on me, it's easy to see that these carvings are the same ones I just finished. “She was a Shield agent,” Skye tells us. “I’ve never seen her before,” I add with a frown, my eyes focusing on her face, which is mostly undamaged. “That’s because she died of cancer in 2009, or at least that’s what was in her Shield file.” “Did she fake her own death?” I ask curiously, it’s happened a few times before. An agent sick of the world, and they try to get out of it. I doubt many are successful, in our life, people always catch up to you. Though I have thought about running away myself. Perhaps I should have done it. I probably wouldn't be dealing with this. “Coulson doesn’t think so. She was an exemplary agent. One of the best in level 6.” Bruce is writing something down as he stares at the photos, clearly attempting to solve it. Though even he and Tony can't figure out the carving thing, it's beyond us. “The killer has murdered two other victims that we know of.” She bites her lip, glancing over at me. “All the victims and the DNA from the killer had GH.325 in their blood.” “I didn’t do it!” I snap when everyone’s eyes fall on me. “We know,” Skye assures me with a calming hand. “The killer began their work weeks before you were injected with the serum. We think they are tracking former TAHITI patients. Coulson wanted me to warn you. Just in case he came after you too, with the drug in your blood you'd be an ideal target for them to come after.” “Lucy will be safe here,” Steve firmly states, the muscles in his face tightening. "We'll protect her." “Coulson and I are going after the only TAHITI patient still alive, most likely the next target, if that's how he's tracking victims. But if it's not, we had to warn you.” “How did you get that information?” Tony asks her. “Coulson went into the memory machine.” My eyes snap up to meet hers. “That thing almost killed him last time, it’s a torture instrument.” “He volunteered,” Skye whispers, though she seems haunted by it. “He’s so stupid,” I mutter as I shake my head.

“The only other thing I have is that Ward escaped custody, he’s in the wind.” My expression darkens considerably, that HYDRA bastard. He's slimier than any snake. “How did he escape Shield custody?” “He was in his brother’s custody. May has a team out looking for him now.” “Ward, the HYDRA agent?” Steve questions, contempt evident in his voice. “Yes,” Skye answers thinly. “Do you need help with the manhunt?” I offer politely, wanting nothing more then to find him myself, to do something besides sit here. “No, Coulson wants you to stay here, you need to heal. May has it covered. Now, I have to go, but I’ll keep you updated Lucy.” She gathers her things and leaves, the awful image finally off the screen. “What have they stumbled into?” Tony asks once silence falls. “Something Shield never should have touched,” I answer softly, remembering the way Coulson described the alien body to me, Shield needs to learn not to experiment when things are extraterrestrial, they need to leave it alone. “I’m going to take a shower.” 

The hot water scorches my skin and I stand under the spray soaking up the heat. It's nice to feel something besides sadness and frustration, even if it is pain. “Lucy?” I hear Steve's voice as he knocks on my door. “Yeah?” I question hesitantly, unsure what he wants. Why would he be here? “Do you want to go out to dinner?” I open and close my mouth, he wants to go to dinner? Won't that be awkward? I thought we were avoiding each other? “Sure,” I answer him uncertainly. “I’m just about done.” I step out of the shower and wrap the towel around my bare body. When I look at my reflection in the mirror, I’m saddened. I look horrible. Dark purple bags beneath my eyes, sunken cheeks, and the look of defeat across my features. I've lost weight from not eating and not training, nearly as much as when I was chasing Ghost. I sigh and attempt to hide it with makeup. I’m already sick of everybody fretting over me, I wish I could make them forget about what happened. Once I deem myself presentable I exit my room, and find Steve already waiting for me. “Hi,” he greets awkwardly. “Hey.” “You ready to go?” “Yeah,” I answer him softly. It’s a warm night in the city as we weave through the steady crowds of people. “What do you want to eat?” I shrug in disinterest, never really craving anything anymore. The only thing I care about is carving. I let him lead the way, once he realizes I’m not going to pick. He stops in front of an old diner, one I would never have even noticed. “It’s changed owners a few times, but Bucky and I used to come here all the time when we were younger,” he explains as he holds the door open for me. We sit into a red worn-out booth and an old waitress hands us some menus. 

“How’s your search going?” I ask, desperate to break up the silence. “He’s disappeared without a trace.” I hold my questions till after we order, not that the waitress is paying any attention to us. “Even if he did remember you like you think, he’s not going to be the same. Not after what he went through.” Steve sighs, and meets my gaze. “Just like you?” I break eye contact him, as flashes of the brainwashing enter my mind, making me shiver. “HYDRA is ruthless. I maybe went through a fraction of what he did, and they were going to break me. I can’t imagine what they did to him.” I sip on my water, trying not to think about Whitehall's soothing voice telling me to comply. “I know he’s out there somewhere, and he needs help. My help.” “If he’s anything like me,” I awkwardly explain. “He’ll have safe houses set up all over the world, places he can lay low and stock supplies. Steve, he could be on literally any continent, in any city.” “I’m going to find him Lucy,” he vows firmly, in a no-nonsense tone. “Now that you’re on a break,” he awkwardly tries to put a good spin on my being benched by both Shield and the Avengers. “Will you help me?” “Of course,” I answer instantly, eager to get my mind on something besides the symbols, though I'm hesitant to spend time with him again. He said he loved me but we haven't spoken about anything till now. “But you need to be prepared for any scenario. He might not want to be found.” He doesn't say anything in response to that, I suppose he must not want to think about it.

Our food is placed in front of us and we eat, changing the subject of our conversation to something happier. It’s still slightly awkward between us after what happened, but it’s getting better. Our conversation is flowing better, I even momentarily forget about my inner turmoil. For one sweet minute I forgot about the symbols and HYDRA. It's just Steve and a little sliver of the Lucy from before that breaks through. I even begin enjoying myself, I even laugh twice. Both our phones begin ringing simultaneously, and when I look at my screen I see it’s Tony on the caller ID. “What do you think he wants?” Steve asks me as he looks up from his own phone. “Guess we’ll find out.” “Lucy? Steve? Where are you guys?” “We went out to eat,” Steve answers after nervously glancing at me. “You need to come back. Agent Coulson is here, he says he has the key to the puzzle, Lucy.” Excitement surges through me. Could it really be over? Steve and I both scramble to our feet and he tosses some cash on the table. “We’re on the way,” I tell Tony excitedly. “Thanks for the food,” Steve tells our waitress. “We have to go, emergency!” He quickly flags down a cab for us and ushers me inside. “Avengers Tower,” he barks at the driver. “And step on it.” “Do you really think he figured it out?” I ask Steve quietly. “That’s what it sounds like.” I close my eyes and picture the beautiful writing, circles and lines connecting and showing me its beauty. “I’ll finally be normal again,” I breathe out in relief. Steve takes my hand and kisses the back of it tenderly, his lips warm on my cold skin. The first type of affection we've shared for months and it makes my cheeks burn. “I told you things would get better, Lucy.” 

We practically run into the tower and impatiently wait in the elevator, me bouncing on the balls of my feet the entire time. When the door opens, the whole team is standing around the kitchen, buzzing with excitement. “Lucy!” Coulson greets me happily. “I solved the puzzle. I can show you.” He takes my hands in his warm ones, smiling at me in pure joy. I've never heard him so excited. He leads me back to the granite counter, where everyone else is waiting. Tony taps his screen and a holographic design appears. Instantly I’m overwhelmed by relief, the inclination to carve gone, like it was never there. “It’s perfect,” I tell him, my voice filled with awe. “It is,” he answers with a similar smile. “What is it?” “It’s a city. One I’m going to find before HYDRA.” “Good luck with that,” Clint chuckles as I continue to stare, whatever is in my blood was looking for this and even though I don't want to carve, the sight of it makes my blood sing. “Thanks,” Coulson nods at him. “Your arm still healing?” “Yes,” I answer him and wave my hand that’s still trapped in a sling. “Good. You deserve some time off. Enjoy it.” “Thank you, Coulson, for figuring this out.” “I’m sorry I forced it on you.” “I see why you did it. I think I would’ve made the same decision.” He claps me on the shoulder, before pulling me into a hug. He kisses the top of my head in a friendly manner. “I’ll call you if I need you. See you later Lucy.” He leaves without saying anything to the others, and I’m so relieved he doesn’t need me for any missions. I’m not fully recovered, physically or mentally from the last one. 

“So, is it really gone?” Tony asks me happily, watching my expression. “It’s gone,” I assure him, my eyes still on the holograph. I can practically feel my blood singing at the sight of it. “Whatever that serum was driving me to look for, this is it,” I gesture to the holograph in front of us. “I’m glad the Avengers won’t be taking on whatever this is,” Nat comments with a sly smile. “Me too,” Bruce quickly agrees, giving her a soft smile. “Even I have no idea what it is,” Thor adds as he cocks his head to look at it, eyes narrowing in dislike. You’d think the Asgardians would know what it was, but Thor has never seen it before. That makes me even more nervous. “Let’s celebrate!” Tony shouts in delight. “JARVIS! Drinks for everyone!” “Is that your answer for everything Tony?” Steve asks him with a chuckle. “Drinking?” “Just because you can’t enjoy it, doesn’t mean the rest of us don’t!” Soon drinks are pressed into everyone else’s hands, Steve can’t get drunk and my new pain medicine can’t be mixed with alcohol. I’ve already broken it once and the side effects were not enjoyable. We’re happily seated around the table, making jokes and teasing one another. It's the first time I've truly felt like myself since I went undercover. 

I get up to get everyone glasses of water, taking a break from the constant arguing over the monopoly game we’re playing. I really don't know why we're playing it, the game was basically created to ruin friendships. Thor is very confused, Tony is destroying all of us, and Clint is cheating. It’s a storybook night for the Avengers. Steve offers to help me in the kitchen, surprising me slightly. “Are you getting tired?” He asks me as I rub my eyes. “A bit,” I answer him. “I haven’t been sleeping well.” “Nightmares?” “Yeah,” I admit awkwardly. “Do you want me to stay with you?” I look up at him in surprise, nearly dropping the glass in my hand. “Do you want that?” We haven’t slept in the same room together since before I went undercover. The awkward rift between us standing in the way. I wasn't even sure if we were even still a thing, or whatever it is that we were before I went undercover. Would I consider him my boyfriend? We never actually talked about it. I loved him...I'm in love with him, there's no doubt about it. But my mission broke us apart, fractured us down the middle. “I do,” he answers me with a shy smile. “How about I sneak into your room this time,” he offers and his smile widens at the thought. “Alright,” I giggle at his eager expression. “Watch out for Nat. She’s the one that notices everything.” “Everyone is drunk,” Steve points out when we hear yelling from the other room, mostly accusing and insults flung back and forth, all in good fun though, or at least I hope it is. “Do you really think they’ll notice?” “You’d be surprised,” I tell him softly. “Have fun playing at spy,” I whisper to him before entering the other room. My heartbeat thunders in my ears and butterflies flutter in my stomach as I push open the door.

“Haha dick!” I hear Clint shout, along with an evil laugh. “Have fun in jail! I’m going right by you haha!” Bruce and Natasha are throwing napkins at Clint from across the table, booing at him. Tony is clearly pouting, his piece, obviously the bag of money, stuck in jail. “Lucy! Clint is cheating!” Tony shouts in indignation. “He’s been cheating the whole game,” I point out with a laugh. “I have not!” Clint objects, though his wide smile is obviously giving him away. When he drinks, it seems he loses his tact. "Lucy how dare you!" “I brought water,” I offer as I set down the glasses. “No water! More alcohol!” Natasha shouts in joy as she gulps down her drink. I haven't ever seen her so wasted, it's hilarious. I'll be making fun of her for her actions, as she did for me. Steve enters and sets a few more glasses down in the center of the table. “Haven’t you had enough?” “No,” Thor objects as he throws his glass onto the ground, shattering it into pieces. “Another!” “That was unnecessary,” I tell him sternly. “Er sorry.” He at least looks ashamed, I doubt this is the first time he's done it. I lean down to clean it up when Steve stops me by putting his hand on my shoulder. “I’ll get it,” he offers with a small smile. “I can help,” I object and we both kneel down to pick up the broken glasses, though I'm not much help with only one properly working hand. 

“Let’s play truth or dare!” Tony shouts suddenly, voice elated. Apparently they've given up on monopoly, though that was bound to start a fight. I suppose it may be a good thing that they're done. “What is that?” Thor questions. “It is the best game ever,” he answers as if offended. “It is a game for middle schoolers,” Bruce cuts in with a chuckle. “Lucy can start!” Nat shouts. “Lucy, truth or dare!” “Truth,” I answer without looking up from the glass shards. I only have one hand so I'm carefully picking up the glass pieces. “If you had to sleep with any of us who would it be?” Steve and I make panicked eye contact on the ground. What kind of question is that to start with? They really chose to dive in. “None of you,” I answer quickly. “You’re lying,” Natasha says in a sing songy voice. “Is it me?” Tony asks, his ego clearly worse when he’s drinking. Dear god I wish Pepper was here to scold him. This is the Tony I read about in the tabloids. “It’s none of you,” I tell her in a firmer tone and I sit up to face the table, my head barely above the top. “It’s clearly me,” Thor points out. “Though you are very beautiful Lucy. I’m seeing someone.” “I know,” I tell him with a laugh. “Jane. I’ve met her. She’s great.” “She is great,” he agrees dreamily. He looks like he's a contestant on the bachelorette, dreaming about the girl he's vying for.

“So, who is it?” Clint asks. “I told you it’s no one.” Bruce is looking down, clearly uncomfortable as he knows what my answer would be. I hope he doesn't give anything away. “If it’s Nat,” Tony obnoxiously calls out. “I’ll give you $100,000 to watch.” “Oh my god,” I grumble. "Tony!" “Even if we did,” Nat says as she leans back in her chair, eyes sparkling in delight. “We wouldn’t let you watch. But sorry to say, Tony. We’re both straight. Though I'd go for Lucy if I was a lesbian, she's hot.” "Natasha!" I shout as she winks at me. My cheeks have to be bright red. “Is it Bruce?” Tony asks as he wags his eyebrows at his friend. “No,” Bruce cuts in quickly, looking incredibly uncomfortable, giving the impression of lying. “Woah, he answered quite quickly,” Clint points out loudly. “Are you guys hiding something? Romantic tryst perhaps?” “I bet he’s a monster in bed!” Tony blurts and everyone roars with laughter, the poorest jokes are always funny when you're drunk. “Let’s move on to someone else. Ask somebody else the stupid question,” I call out over their ideas. “Maybe it’s Captain,” Thor calls out as Steve stands and moves to dump the glass shards into the trash can on the other side of the room, shoulders instantly tensing when they mention his name. “Capsicle couldn’t get someone as hot as you,” Tony disagrees with a nod in my direction. “No way. I don’t believe it.” Steve’s cheeks are flushed as he sits back down at the table, he’s avoiding eye contact with me. I want nothing more than to flee the room. I see Natasha looking between us suspiciously, her eyes narrowing. Even drunk she's perceptive. "Lucy can do better than Cap," Tony continues. “If I answer your stupid question,” I offer tiredly, eager to get her attention to someone else. “Can I please go to bed?” “Yes,” they each agree eagerly, nodding their heads and clinking their glasses on the table. “If I had to sleep with one of you, it would be,” I take a dramatic pause, looking at each of them in turn. “I’d sleep with Steve, because he’s not harassing me for an answer like you guys are. Goodnight,” I call out over my shoulder, hurrying to the stairs so I can escape to my room. I couldn't answer anyone else, because even though we're sneaking around, I love Steve. There isn't anyone in the whole world who makes me feel the way he does. I don't want to jeopardize it any more than I already have.

“I bet she’s the hottest woman to ever say that about you,” said Clint as he laughs loudly. “I think she just gave you a way in,” Tony says as he crudely gestures with his fingers. Steve’s lips are pulled into a deep frown. “You guys are hilarious.” These types of conversations would never have happened back in the 40's. Even when he was a skinny awkward kid, he only ever respected women. That's how his mother raised him and he hates when people degrade women in front of him, especially Lucy. STRIKE used to do it whenever she had to distract someone and he hated it and they knew it. He wanted to punch them every time they said something crude. He almost did a few times. “Who would you sleep with Steve?” Nat asks, though her expression tells him she already knows. Her and Clint have had extensive conversations about his crush, it's one of their favorite things to do. “I uh,” he stutters awkwardly. “Me or Lucy?” She continues to prod him, as Tony and Clint stare at him, enjoying themselves immensely. “I uhhh. I mean uh. I think that I-” “C’mon guys,” Bruce cuts in. “Leave him alone.” They ignore him, keeping their eyes locked on Steve and his obvious discomfort. "I'd uh say-" “Did I ever tell you about my ex-girlfriend, Betty?” Bruce desperately blurts out. This quickly gains all their attention, and the team swivels around to look back at him. “Ohhhhh storytime!” Clint bursts out dramatically. Steve nods at Bruce in thanks, eager to escape their scrutiny and slips from the room as the others pester Bruce with questions about his love life, or apparent lack of one. 

 

 

“Lucy?” I hear Steve’s timid voice outside my door. I turn my door handle and usher him inside. “That was a disaster,” he mumbles. “Did they tease you?” “Yes,” he answers and he sits on my perfectly made bed. “I’m sorry. They don’t know what they’re talking about. I should have said something else. I just couldn't say any name but yours.” I sit next to him, my fingers drumming on the bedspread nervously. “Bruce saved our skins.” “He did?” “Took all the heat off me after you left.” “We owe him then,” I tell him with a nod. “I guess him finding out about us was a good thing.” “How do you feel?” He timidly asks me. “More like myself then I’ve felt in a very long time.” “Oh yeah?” “I mean I’m not carving alien symbols anymore, so that’s a pretty big step in the right direction.” “And the whole uh resurrecting thing?” “I wish I could explain it to you,” I sigh and face him, his kind eyes locked on mine. “I mean there’s alien DNA running through my veins and I was nearly brainwashed by HYDRA. It’s hard to get past that. But I’m trying, I really am.” He doesn’t say anything, only looks away. “And then I’ve been benched because of my stupid arm,” I wave it around in frustration. “And we have this weird rift between us.” “Then we can fix this,” he gestures between us. “Lucy, I love you.” “I love you too, Steve,” I murmur as he closes the distance between us. 

Our kiss is hesitant, nothing like the passion filled ones we shared before I left. His arms wrap around my back, very gentle of my own healing arm, which is awkwardly sandwiched between our chests. I instinctively move closer to him, my free hand tugging on the back of his neck. “Are you sure?” Steve exclaims when I settle into his lap. “If you want to,” I offer softly, my entire face hot with a flush. “We’ll go slow,” he murmurs as he gently adjusts positions, allowing me to back up onto the bed. When he tries to take my shirt off we both start laughing as it gets stuck in my sling. “I’m sorry,” he mutters in embarrassment. “I really hate this thing. Just take it off,” I order impatiently. “You need it to heal,” he argues, his chest rising and falling rapidly. “I’ll put it back on after,” I promise him. “Alright,” he agrees and very carefully removes the sling from my arm. It’s still wrapped in bandages and I’m very careful not to move it too much.

Without the sling in the way, Steve is able to remove my shirt and bra. His lips then descend to my collarbone, kissing and nibbling on my skin. I sigh in contentment, I missed this, being loved like this. Before Steve, sex was just sex, something I was trained to use as a weapon. Even with Adam, it was never like this. As his lips and hands move down, I resist moaning his name. The others may be drunk but they’re certainly not deaf. We definitely do not need a repeat of the Bruce incident. I shimmy my hips as he tugs my leggings and panties off and he tosses them over his shoulder with a rugged smirk. He’s still fully dressed and completely fine with the position we’re in, judging by his expression. “And Stark said I couldn’t get a girl like you,” he teases with wagging eyebrows. “Clearly, he’s wrong,” I agree as I press a soft kiss to his lips. “Are you going to keep your clothes on, Captain?” His eyes flash back up to mine and his mouth parts ever so slightly, just enough for me to see his tongue. I see he likes being called Captain, I’ll have to remember that for the future. He quickly strips, fast enough that he nearly falls over as he tries to remove his pants. “That was so not smooth,” I tease him while laughing. “That’s not fair,” he complains. “I took your clothes off for you.” “I’d return the favor if I could use both arms properly,” I point out happily. 

Just as Steve climbs on top of me, someone bangs on my door and I hear the doorknob jiggling. “Lucy! Why is the door locked?” I can hear Natasha’s frustrated voice. “Coulson and a few others are here to see you!” Clint adds from slightly further away. Steve groans into my pillow, his brow furrowed in clear displeasure. I let out a soft whine at the thought of stopping, my entire body was ready for him, practically shaking in anticipation. “What’re we going to do?” I ask him as I slide out from under the sheets, eyes wide in panic. He gets up and begins handing me my clothes, his eyes finding them in the dark much faster than mine. “Reply to them.” “Hold on!” I call out towards the door. “I have to change! Tell him I’ll be right down!” Steve grabs his own bundle of clothes and pulls them back on, then turns to help me hook my bra. “What do you think he wants?” He mumbles in my ear, making me shiver. “I don’t know. I’m not cleared for any type of field work, so don’t worry.” I can see his obvious irritation, it’s written all over his face. Coulson has terrible timing and if he knew about this I think I’d punch him for interrupting us. “It might be nothing.” “It’s never nothing,” he replies as he places my arm back in the blue canvas sling. I take his hand in mine before he can make it to the door. “I’m going to tell him I’m done with undercover missions. I want to stay with you.” His hard expression softens, and his hand cups my cheek. “I want you to stay with me too.” He tenderly kisses me, one that sends tingles down my spine and makes me want to pull our clothes off one more time and ignore everyone outside this room. 

I leave my room first, with him a few minutes behind, as to not make it quite as obvious we were together. Coulson, Hunter, May, and Bobbi are all standing in the tower, bright smiles on their faces, well except May’s. She hardly ever smiles though, though she does look pleased. “There she is,” Tony drunkenly calls out. “Hey guys,” I nervously greet, very wary of their expressions. “Why are your faces like that?” “Because they must be happy,” Nat cheers from her seat at the table, a whole bottle of vodka in front of her and Clint, one that is almost empty from the looks of it. They must have drunk the whole thing, they are going to have serious hangovers tomorrow. I hear Steve approach from behind, entering the room exactly three minutes after I did. “We have a surprise for you,” Hunter drawls out in a horrible southern accent. Why is he wearing a cowboy hat? He looks ridiculous. “You might want to get a change of clothes,” Coulson tells me. “I think you’ll be hanging around base for a while.” “You said I deserve a break,” I awkwardly blurt, hardly able to keep myself from glancing over at Steve. “You’ll want to come in for this, Lucy.” “Don’t keep us in suspense!” Thor shouts and bangs his fist on the table, denting the steel. “Jesus Thor,” Tony scolds. “I pay for that!” “Just come to our car and we’ll show you.” “Okay,” I relent with a shrug, obviously they’re excited about something, I suppose I should see what it is. They came all this way so it must be good. “I’ll go with you,” Steve declares as soon as I take a step forward. Our eyes meet for a brief moment, his unsure once more. It seems he and I are never going to catch a break. 

The others agree to stay upstairs and watch from Tony’s cameras, mostly just so they don’t have to leave their alcohol and stumble into the parking lot. I think they’ve had too much fun tonight, they probably don't even remember why they're celebrating. We ride down the elevator in silence, Steve standing rigidly behind me. I would have thought Hunter and Bobbi would’ve been tearing each other’s faces off, but they don’t say a word too each other. There’s a black SUV parked in the back of the building, with Tripp waiting just outside, leaning against the vehicle. “Hey,” I greet him brightly. “What’s up Lucy!” “Oh,” he blurts in surprise when his eyes stop on Steve. “It’s a pleasure to actually meet you in person,” he awkwardly glances at me. “When I wasn’t carrying an injured Lucy at least.” Steve shakes his outstretched hand. “Pleasure’s all mine. I’ve met quite a few of my friend’s grandkids, now that I’ve woken up.” Tripp bobs his head but before he can speak again, he's cut off by a glare from Coulson. 

“Here is your surprise,” May says as she unlocks the van, allowing Coulson and Tripp to pull open the doors. Inside is bloody, beaten, and unconscious Sunil Bakshi. I take a step backwards as flashes of the torture appear in my mind, colliding with Steve’s solid chest. Bakshi is dressed casually, something he would have worn on a movie date when I was undercover. He’s tied up with brown rope and across his lips is silver tape with the words ‘for Coulson’ written on it. “Isn’t that-?” Steve begins to angrily question but I cut him off, “how did you get him?” My voice is a whisper. “Ward.” “I thought maybe it would be an interrogation you’d want to assist with,” May offers up with the smallest of smiles, just barely visible on her lips. “Has he said anything?” “No, we haven’t taken the tape off. Ward may be a son of a bitch,” Hunter drawls out cheerfully. “But this is certainly a nice present... Thought we'd give it to you.” I swallow thickly, staring at his injured face. “I think he and I need to have some words," I finally answer. "If it’s alright with you, Director?” I glance over at Coulson, who is grinning widely. “I’d hoped you’d say that. We’ll wait here while you get a bag.” 

Steve and I head back upstairs, him in silence. “I’ll be gone two days,” I tell him. “It’s only an interrogation.” “I should go with you,” he argues as I press the penthouse button after waving to Jeff behind the desk. "I don't want you to be alone with him." I meet Steve’s eyes with a look of steel. “You won’t want to see what I’m going to do to him.” I sigh and run my fingers through my messy blonde hair. “Steve, I love you, but I have to do this.” “Lucy, are you sure?” “What would you do in my shoes?” I ask him softly. “Would you be able to forgive him?” “No,” he answers hesitantly. “He tortured me Steve. Would you let him get away with that?” “I wish I could kill him for what he did to you.” His voice is a harsh whisper, a sound I’ve never heard from his lips. “I want to kill him for putting his hands on you, for hurting you, for letting Whitehall shoot you.” I’m shocked by his honest admission, especially to such violence. “I understand why you have to go. I just wish I could be by your side.” “I-”

“Is that the bastard who tortured you?” Thor shouts as soon as the elevator door opens. Steve and I look away from each other, him leaving the room, our conversation unfinished. “Yes,” I answer Thor pointedly. “I want to shoot him with an arrow!” Clint shouts and Nat nods enthusiastically. “You can’t, he needs to be interrogated for information,” I tell him. “But do not worry,” I add with a smirk. “I’ll be leading the interrogation.” Nat cheers and Clint continues drinking, clearly understanding how we'll rough him up. “Okay,” I say while taking the bottle away. “You’ve all had enough to drink. Go to bed.” Tony blows a raspberry at me as I walk away. I pack a change of clothes into a black bag and make my messed-up bed. The sheets still tangled up from Steve and my interrupted night. I sling the bag over my shoulder and return to the main room. “Have fun,” Clint shouts as he throws grapes into Thor’s mouth. Steve isn’t in the room, I guess he doesn’t want to say goodbye. Just when I thought we were making progress, stuff like this happens. 

Coulson takes my bag and he ushers me into the passenger seat of the SUV. “We need him to give us everything he has on HYDRA. With his help, we might be able to stop them before they can find the city.” “I understand,” I nod once, my fingers itching to begin. “We’ve got a black wig for you at base, I thought maybe Emily should haunt him for a while.” I glance over at him uncertainly, but his expression is calm. “I have to go to Hawaii with Skye, Fitz, and Tripp to search for the city. May and Bobbi will assist you with the interrogation.” “I’m not staying long,” I tell him. “I need some time away from Shield, Coulson. I have to put myself back together.” “I understand,” he says, though I can see in his eyes he does not. I've never been broken before, I was always first in line for a mission, but this one changed me, destroyed me.

Once we’re back at the Playground, Jemma and Skye greet me as soon as we park. “Lucy! We’re so glad you’re here.” I return their embrace and Jemma checks my arm. “You’re healing well! I should be able to remove the sling this week!” “That’s great!” I can finally get back to training so I can rebuild my strength, punching bags are a good way to take out frustration. I certainly have a lot of it right now. “Lucy go get settled and Skye help her look like Emily. Bobbi thinks it’ll break him.” So, Skye helps me return to my other persona. She hands me the blood-soaked shirt I was wearing when I was shot. “Why do you have this?” “It was evidence," she shrugs. "But now we can put it to good use.” Bobbi is already in interrogation, and May appraises my look. “You look the same as you did while undercover, good job. Now get in there.” I enter the room silently, Bobbi and Bakshi playing each other over fear and judgment. 

“You can’t be here,” Bakshi blurts when his eyes fall on me. “Who are you talking to?” Bobbi asks, playing him like a violin. “She’s dead! I know it!” “Who?” “Emily! She’s standing behind you!” “Emily is dead!” Bobbi shouts at him. “She died before anyone could help her, bleed out on that dirty floor like a criminal. You let her die.” “She betrayed me!” “She was merely an informant, she thought she was doing the right thing, and you killed her.” “I didn’t! Whitehall did!” “And you let him,” Bobbi says while shaking her head. “Your loyalty is inspiring, though I doubt he’ll think the same.” She grabs the file off the counter, and exits the room, leaving me alone with him. 

Bakshi is staring at me in fear, his bruised face frightened. “Are you real?” I look at him and cock my head to the side, eyes staring directly at him. “I’m dead, Sunil. You killed me.” “I-I-I-.” “I asked them to spare you, once I knew what was coming. I thought you cared about me.” “I did, but-but you betrayed me.” “I was doing the right thing and I died for it.” He launches himself over the table at me, but I was ready for that and my fist connects with his nose, halting him in midair. “I knew you were real!” May and Bobbi both enter and restrain him, forcing his hands back into the cuffs on the chair. I shrug at Bobbi’s concerned glance and tug the wig off my head. “I am real. You’re right.” I sink into the chair across from him, my blonde hair curling over my shoulder. “We haven’t formally met Mr. Bakshi. I’m Lucy Temple.” His gaze snaps up to meet mine, eyes widening in recognition. “Lucy Temple, the Avenger?” “That would be me, I’m glad I’m finally acknowledged.” May and Bobbi leave the room after giving me a nod, trusting me to continue. 

“I infiltrated HYDRA using you as my access point. Gathered everything I needed and gave it to Shield. We’re making quite a bit of progress with it, so thank you. You pissed off the wrong group of people, Mr. Bakshi,” I tell him with a chuckle. “Tell me, do you think you could defend yourself against the Avengers?” I wait, watching him stare at me in utter shock. “Because before I left, Hawkeye and Black Widow were calling for your head, Thor wants to pummel you, Tony Stark has creative ways to hurt people, Bruce Banner was so angry he almost turned into the Hulk when I was brought back, and even Captain America wanted to punish you. And you know the last guy to piss us all off, ended up in an Asgardian cell after the Hulk nearly killed him.” “I’m not frightened of you,” he says, though his eyes twitch. “You’re not scared of Emily,” I correct him with a satisfied smile. “You should be very scared of me, Sunil. Because I am nothing like her.” I pull the needle out of my coat pocket, filled with the serum Jemma made specifically for this. “When you tortured me, you injected me with something. I assume you remember.” I set it on the table, the needle shining in the light. “I remember,” he whispers. “Good then let’s see if you scream like I did.” He tries to crane his face away from me but I stab it into his neck. 

He convulses and shrieks in agony, similar to me. Whatever HYDRA created in that needle, is meant to create pain, only pain. I’m shocked Jemma was able to recreate it, shocked even more that Coulson allowed her to do so. I watch him struggle, remembering the way my own blood burned inside me after being injected. I remind myself that this is what I was trained for. I’m not a hero, I don’t truly belong with the Avengers. I work in the shadows, doing unsavory things. I smile when Bakshi screams, he deserves this. I wanted revenge and well, now I have it. When Bakshi stops twitching, I begin questioning him, beginning with the biggest question. “What is HYDRA doing with the obelisk?” 

I question him for hours, him not budging on answering the questions. The torture progresses, the knuckles on each of my hands broken and bloodied. His face looking far worse than when I entered. May finally pulls me out after being there for 36 hours, barely taking a break. “Lucy, Coulson has called the whole team out, and ordered you to return to Avengers Tower.” “But I haven’t broken him yet. I can keep it going here,” I argue, wanting nothing more then to keep slapping Bakshi around. “No,” she declares. “Then let me come with you guys to find the city. My arm is healed, I can help.” “No Lucy. Go home. We’ll call you if we need you.” I begrudgingly accept my orders, watching sullenly as everyone else is scrambling to go to Puerto Rico. I take a car from the garage and head back to New York. Angry that I’m not involved in Coulson’s stupid mission. He shouldn't act like I'm going to break, I'm not. Not again. I know that I'm made of steel.

I toss my keys at Jeff, the Stark Industries worker at the front desk. “Park the car in the garage.” I head up the elevator, my exhaustion from the long interrogation setting in. When I step into the penthouse, Steve and Thor are on the couch, watching a baseball game. “Lucy’s home!” Thor shouts in delight and he scrambles over to greet me. He wraps me up in a bear hug and I groan at the tightness. “I can’t breathe Thor.” “Hey,” Steve awkwardly greets me from the couch. “Hi.” “Squirt!” “Hey Tony.” He lets out a whistle when Thor releases me, his eyes on my battered hands. “I take it you had a proper talk with that asshole?” “He didn’t tell me anything of use and I was ordered to return here while they’re off in search of the city,” I sullenly explain, still pissed I couldn’t go with. “You should have Bruce wrap those hands,” he says as he looks at them, and I uncomfortably put them in my pockets. “It’s fine.” “I really think-” “Leave it alone Tony!” He jerks back in surprise, withdrawing his hand back to his side. “Look, I’m sorry. It reminds me of what I got to do to him.” “It’s alright,” Tony says, accepting my apology. 

I walk over to Nat and Clint, who just entered the room. At least they’ll understand this stuff. “No sling?” Nat asks after her eyes dart to over to Thor and Tony. “Nope,” I reply cheerfully. “Good as new. Doc cleared me for combat.” “We didn’t expect to see you for a while. Nat and I know how long interrogations can take.” “I was ordered to return here while they look for the alien city. Believe me, it wasn’t my choice to be pulled out.” “He give anything up?” “No, he tried to kill himself once, but we stopped him. HYDRA puts cyanide in their cheekbones now.” “Gross,” Clint gags dramatically. “It was,” I agree with him. Nat hands me a glass filled with dark liquid. “I think you need this.” I gulp it down without hesitation, setting the empty glass on the counter. It sears its way down my throat and settles warmly into my stomach. “Thanks.” Bruce enters and cordially nods to me, before whispering something to Tony. Both of them hurry out of the room, most likely down into their lab. “Did you figure out what they’re doing?” “No,” Clint begrudgingly admits. “And I’ve tried. Whatever it is, it's hush hush.” 

“Did you guys have hangovers after the other night?” I tease them playfully. “Oh god,” they both groan simultaneously. “Why did you let us drink so much?” “I tried to stop you. But ya’ll were having way too much fun.” “Awww I love when your accent slips out,” Nat gushes and waves Steve and Thor over. “Did you guys know Lucy used to have a southern accent? It was so adorable.” “And it took two years of speech therapy to break it at the academy,” I tell her with an eye roll. “I watched a video when I was learning protocol and you were in it, maybe 14 years old?” “Oh god,” I mutter, my cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “You were in a class with a bunch of other students, learning how to hack computers, and your accent was so cute. So many ya’ll’s and I think you said and I quote, ‘I knowed you was stupid when I first saw you.” “I was raised in Alabama, of course I said silly things like that. My parents used to talk like that.” I try to defend myself, a part of me misses my accent. It was something of home. “Well I learned everything in the Red Room, even I have a hint of a Russian accent.” “I was horribly awkward at 14,” I tell Nat with a chuckle. “Pure awkward stage.” “Everybody has one,” Clint concedes. “Awkward stage?” Steve questions, looking at me for only the second time since I walked in. “Yeah, you know the 'I’m going through puberty and everything feels wrong stage'.” “Then I was in the awkward stage till I was injected with the serum,” he answers as he bobs his head. “Awww,” Nat tuts, as Clint laughs. “Poor Stevie.” 

“Why are we teasing Capsicle?” Tony shouts as he and Bruce return to the room. “We’re talking about the awkward stage,” I explain lightly. “Delightful!” “Worst time of my life,” Bruce tells us as he sits on the couch. “JARVIS pull everyone’s photos, well accept Point Break there.” The TV screen flashes to life as the rest of us groan. Soon six photos of us appear on screen, showing everyone in their early teens. “I hacked Shield when we all met, got lots and lots of gems.” “Oh my god,” Nat mutters, her ears and cheeks pink. In her photo she has braces and frizzy hair, even the Red Room couldn't stop the awkward stage. I seriously don't know how Tony got her picture. Clint is so short, shorter than me now. He’s wearing a high school sweatshirt and the best part is he’s carrying a trumpet. “Ah! You were a band geek!” Tony calls out in delight. “Don’t knock the trumpet. It’s a great instrument,” he defends. Tony’s picture was clearly taken in the 80’s. He’s got long hair, slicked back behind his head and he’s wearing acid wash jeans with a red bomber jacket, all tied together with white sneakers. “That’s the best thing I’ve ever seen,” Clint says as we all laugh. Steve’s picture is in black and white, and it’s fuzzy so it’s hard to make out. “You look like you’re just a kid,” Bruce says uncertainly. “I was 16 in this photo. Bucky and I were in high school.” “You have a black eye,” I comment sympathetically, noticing the darkening around his left eye. “I got beat up a lot,” he admits softly. “I bet I’ve been beaten up in nearly every alley in Brooklyn.” I resist reaching for his hand though I want nothing more than to comfort him, talk to him. Bruce was also a teenager in the 80’s but he’s dressed very much like a nerd. I bet he was smarter then every single teacher at his high school. His hair mostly looks the same, maybe a little darker, less grey. “I didn’t really do trends,” he sheepishly admits. “I was always in the chemistry lab. I didn’t even go to the prom though I was too scared to ask anyone.” My picture is my old Shield I.D. photo. I think I’m maybe 13? It was just after I was brought into Shield. My blonde hair is shorter, laying just on my shoulder. My face is rounder and I have braces on my teeth. This must have been my first official I.D. I hardly remember it anymore. I’m wearing Shield clothes and though I’m smiling, I look very serious. Thor is laughing at all of us, seemingly enjoying his escape from this embarrassment. 

“I have something better for Lucy,” Tony mischievously explains. “Oh no,” I groan. "What do you have?" “With all the Shield files I stole, I have some training videos from her classes. This one I came across a few weeks ago in my files. I think we should all watch it together and bask in it's gloriousness.” A video begins playing and I gasp in realization, instantly knowing what it is. "Tony no!" This is a videotape of our seduction class, a bunch of hormonal teenagers learning how to seduce people. "Please turn it off," I beg him, but he ignores me, grinning like a fool. “Class,” the agent teaching the class, Mrs. Hannsel, I think was her name. She was strict as hell. “Today is a big day, testing day.” I can see my face blush like all the other girls, from my seat in the middle. “It’s your job to find a student older than you, seduce them, and bring back their underwear as proof you did your job.” Tony and Thor burst out laughing, and both glance back at my horrorstruck expression. “They all know of this class and they will be hesitant of any approach by a younger student as they will be punished and forever ridiculed for being unable to resist you. First one to return with their bounty," she ignores our nervous giggles. "Gets a week off from class and a jet that will take them anywhere in the world. Good luck.” 

“How old are you Lucy?” Bruce asks, nervously looking over at me. “Students complete this course when they’re 16,” I inform everyone. I know instantly I’m the first person the camera follows, Shield documented everything, this was no exception. I was the winner and it had to be passed on to higher ups for judgment, so everything I did was recorded. Though I deleted most of it when I released all the files in Washington. I’m in regular clothes this time, a mini skirt and tight blouse. I’m walking through the halls with a determined expression. “Damn Lucy, you look good,” Nat comments. “I really wanted to win. I’m uh pretty competitive,” I admit with a shrug. “Hey Chris,” my younger voice calls out to a group of boys walking in the other direction. “Is that Chris Diggle?” Clint shouts in recognition. “Yes,” I admit sheepishly, my cheeks burning. “Wow Lucy,” Chris replies, taking steps forward. “You look incredible.” “Thanks.” I watch myself nervously tug on my blonde curls. “I was in wardrobe class, learning how to properly dress, like I didn’t know how to do that before.” We both share an awkward laugh and the boys with Chris walk away after bidding goodbye, I watch all three of them turn around to check me out as they go, nudging each other the whole time. “I was wondering if you could show me that knife you were telling me about. I still can’t get that grip right and Calvez is going to have my ass.” “Maybe I can show you,” Chris offers, taking up my bait easily. The cameras show us walking to his room and closing the door after we enter. I exit about an hour later, my clothing disheveled, hair messy, and a proud pair of boxers held in my hand. “Damn Lucy, you work fast,” Nat says giving me a sly smile. “I told you, I’m competitive and I really wanted to win that vacation.” “Miss Temple is our winner.” The video changes and Mrs. Hannsel declares me winner, as I’m standing in front of our class with a proud smile. “You got the job done faster than we’ve ever seen Lucy and against Mr. Diggle too, he won this challenge in his year as well. You’ve attracted a lot of attention Miss Temple, we have some level 10’s who are very eager to see what else you can do here at the academy.” 

The video ends and Tony shuts the screen down. “Well there you have it,” I breathe out. “Clearly the most awkward thing to ever be recorded in a school.” “The challenge was to sleep with an older man?” Thor questions. “Yes,” I answer him. “And take his under-garments?” “Yes, as proof of what you did.” “Spy school is weird,” Bruce says as he shakes his head. “Thank you, Tony,” I tell him with a hard glare. “For showing everybody how I lost my virginity, that’s really great.” “I never finished the video,” he awkwardly explains. “I’m sorry, Lucy I really am.” He does at least look ashamed. 

“I’m sure all your stories are bad too. Everyone’s first time is.” I watch as they each nod, eyes far away as they probably remember their own experiences. “I can’t get over that you seduced Chris Diggle. That guy is like one of the best spies ever.” Clint blurts out. “I consider him my high school boyfriend. After this we ‘dated’ for a while.” “No way!” “I went on a few missions with him and he never said anything,” Nat joins Clint in his shock. “I even told him you and I were friends.” “We ended on really good terms,” I explain lightly. “We both had missions thousands of miles away from each other all the time. And we were teenagers, it wouldn’t have worked out.” “You don’t know that!” Clint shouts, glancing back at me. “You should call him. You guys would be like power couple central, better than a James Bond movie. Hottest couple around.” Out of the corner of my eye, I see Steve shifting uncomfortably, wiping his hands on his pants, expression unhappy. I really don’t want him to get the wrong idea, so I decide to shut this conversation down, my growling stomach a perfect excuse. “I haven’t seen him in like 5 years. No thank you, Clint. Believe me, I've moved on from the guy I lusted after at age 16.” He pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m starving did I miss dinner?” “I’ll go with you,” Steve cuts in, leaping up from the couch. He was eager for an invitation to leave. “Thor was hungry while Steve was gone, so we all ate but him and now you.” “Okay,” I agree, following Steve to the elevator. 

“That was so awkward,” I tell Steve once the doors shut. “I’m so sorry you had to see that.” “It’s alright,” he says with a chuckle. “Tony doesn’t think through his actions sometimes.” “I’m sorry I ran off with Coulson. It was stupid, I should have stayed here.” “You did what you had to do,” he tells me, looking away from me once the elevator stops at the lobby. I follow him out of the building, into the crowd of people. “What do you want to eat? Or do I have to choose every time?” “Let’s get pizza,” I tell him firmly. “Pizza it is.” We end up in a quick service pizza joint near Times Square. We eat while standing, my pizza thin and greasy, really the best kind. “Sam misses you, thinks your avoiding him,” Steve tells me in between bites. “I’m not!” “He thinks you are.” “Did you tell him I was carving alien symbols and was a little busy.” “Yeah, he thinks it’s an excuse.” “Maybe I’ll go with you, next time you uh are looking for Bucky.” He nearly drops his slice of pizza, glancing up at me with bright blue eyes. “I’d like that.” We finish our food quickly and walk around the city, enjoying the fresh spring air. 

We wander into the park, the sun just starting to dip into the horizon, casting glorious orange and yellow streaks across the sky. “The interrogation put me in a dark place,” I finally blurt to Steve. “What do you mean Lucy?” “I had Shield recreate the chemical HYDRA tortured me with and used it on Bakshi.” “Why?” “Because I wanted him to feel pain like I did. But it didn’t really help. I don’t think I’m good enough for the Avengers,” I admit, voicing my constant doubts. “I’m not a hero, Steve. Not like you guys. I should go back to the shadows. It's where I belong.” “You are a hero,” he argues, halting our steps by placing his hands on the upper part of my arms. “You fought against Loki and HYDRA just like I did.” “But I wouldn’t have if I could have stayed on my other mission. I was thrown in because Fury thought he needed me.” “Fury called you in because he knew you were the best person for the job. And you are. You’re a part of our team, Lucy. Nothing can ever change that.” We’re standing on one of the many side paths, tucked in a cover of small trees. I’m surprised there aren’t more people at the park, it’s only just now starting to get dark outside. “I’m sick of following orders. I want you, Steve,” I declare softly, my voice firm. “I don’t know if you’re in this place anymore,” I wave my hands between us. “But I wanted you to know that I love you and I hate upsetting you because of my work.” Faster than my eyes can follow, Steve has me wrapped up in a tender embrace. His strong arms around my torso. “I will never tell you to stop doing what you love Lucy, because I love you.” “If you’re helping people by working with Shield, I’m 100% behind you.” I sink into his embrace, finally letting some of the tension ease from my body. 

“Something about this park brings us together,” I mumble into his shoulder. He laughs, chuckling as his lips are pressed to the top of my head. “Shall we repeat of what happened last time?” I pull away from him and find his blue eyes sparkling in delight. “Won’t the others-?” “The only thing I care about right now is you.” The tone of his voice sends shivers down my spine. “Then you best take me home Captain, and show me exactly what you mean.” Steve tilts his head down and presses his lips against mine heatedly, pulling me against his chest. “If you kiss me like that again,” I pant after he pulls away, my chest rising and falling rapidly as I try and catch my breath. “We won’t make it all the way to Brooklyn.” His lips stretch into a dazzling smile and he kisses me again, this time he swipes his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I readily give. His arms tighten around my back, crushing me into his firm muscular chest. The show of devotion easily sweeps me off my feet. “Okay,” I gasp out after breaking our lips apart. “Hotel it is. I won’t make the trip back to Brooklyn.” “Lead the way,” he murmurs and hooks our arms together. 

I check us into a hotel nearby, Steve awkwardly keeping his head down to avoid recognition. “Here is your room key,” the receptionist says as she hands me a keycard over the counter. “Your room is 1217, elevators are on your left, have a good night.” “Thank you,” I tell her with a smile as Steve tugs me to the elevators. We’re both laughing as we wait, completely ignoring the other people around us. It's almost like they don't even exist. It's just him and I. The elevator music is light jazz, and Steve’s hand is pressed against my lower back as the elevator climbs up. We get out on our floor, nodding politely to the other couple in the elevator. I take the card out of my bag and tap it against the door handle, watching the light turn green. The moment I turn the doorknob Steve has me in his arms, my feet off the floor. I yelp in surprise as he kicks the door closed after we enter, our faces only inches apart. “You should put the do not disturb sign up,” I point out as he walks further into the room. “I’ll be back then,” he tells me with a quick peck and he returns me to my feet. I hear him open and close the door again, this time hitting the locks. The moment our lips connect again, the intensity and passion between us reignites. Our tongues begin battling for dominance, which Steve quickly wins. My hands slide up his shirt, over his shoulders, and up to the hair at the nape of his neck. He groans and I feel his hands sliding down my back, settling on my butt. I press myself against him, wanting nothing more then to be closer to him. I can already feel the arousal building in my core as I think about what comes next. I don't only want him..I need him.

I begin unbuttoning his shirt, my fingers roaming over his bare chest. I forgot how perfect he is. Everything about him is molded perfectly. He moves his hands and allows me to slide the shirt over his arms and toss it aside onto the grey carpeted floor. His skin is hot beneath my touch though he shivers under my fingertips as I lightly touch his skin. I raise my arms over my head and Steve tugs at my shirt, pulling it off. He quickly moves his hands to my back and removes my bra with ease. His eyes lock on my breasts and his hands quickly move to them, pinching and squeezing. Eager to move things along, I remove his pants and boxers. Licking my lips at the sight of his hardness. I sink to my knees before him, looking up as I take him in my mouth. “Oh god,” he groans as his fingers tangle in my hair. The sounds escaping his lips only encourage me to continue. He begins moving his hips, thrusting himself further into my mouth. “That is,” he moans as I move my tongue along his length, soon losing himself completely. Once he finishes I return to my feet and Steve eagerly removes my jeans and panties, looking upon me like a starved man. He lifts me up like I weigh nothing and settles us onto the bed, his back against the headboard. I press my hips against his, sinking fully down onto him. Our breathy moans the only sound in the room. His fingers are digging into my hips, controlling my movements as I lift myself up and down on top of him. I rest my forehead in the crook of his neck, listening to him murmuring my name. As he begins thrusting his hips up to meet mine, I move my hand up to the wall to steady us. I throw my head back as he works through my orgasm, crying out his name in ecstasy. At that very same time he follows me over the edge and I collapse onto him, our sweaty skin damp from our activity. 

Our breathes are heavy as he runs his fingers along my bare back. “Lucy, I love you.” “I love you too,” I respond, settling my face against his bare chest, his arms relaxing around my back. I don't ever want to move, to leave this moment. Being here with him is the best feeling in the world. “You’re so beautiful,” he says with a smile. “You’re not so bad to look at yourself, Captain.” He shifts uncomfortably, moving me in his arms. “I love how much you like being called Captain,” I tease him lightly as I press a kiss to his chest. “You drive me crazy,” he whispers, resting his head against the headboard. “Everyone is going to wonder why we didn’t come home,” I point out with a laugh. “I’m surprised Tony hasn’t tracked us down.” “Because thats what we need, another teammate to walk in on us in bed,” I joke and he laughs. “Maybe we should tell them,” he offers tiredly. I lift myself onto my elbows to look up at him. “You think?” “Then the teasing and jokes will get out of the way, and we don’t have to sneak around to be together.” “I would like to have a normal date,” I agree and he kisses the top of my head. “Then we tell them and I try not to punch any of them that make a joke about you.” “So sweet, my Steve,” I chuckle and sink back into his arms, as we drift off.


	14. Chapter 14

A knock at the door causes both Steve and I to wake. “I thought you put the do not disturb sign up?” I question him tiredly as we both move from our comfortable positions. He was so warm and the sheets on the other side of the bed are cold. “I did,” he groans and rolls over onto his stomach. The knocking persists and I lift myself out of the warm sheets to answer it. I grab my underwear off the ground and hurriedly put it back on; I'm surprised I was able to find it in the dark. “Just a minute,” I call out to whoever is at the door, slightly annoyed at the time. Steve groans once more and sits up in bed, tiredly rubbing his eyes. He looks at the small alarm clock next to the bed, squinting at the light. “It’s only 6 a.m.” I scoop my shirt off the floor and pull it over my head. When I reach the door, I arch forward onto my tip toes to look through the peephole. If it's someone from the hotel I'm going to be pissed and possibly hurt them. 

Coulson is standing outside the door, dressed in very dirty and bloody Shield clothes. He looks like hell. “Oh my god,” I gasp and begin undoing the locks, my fingers shaking as I undo the chain. “Are you hurt? What the hell are you doing here?” I ask once I yank the door open. He doesn’t say anything and immediately wraps me up in a hug, the Velcro from his vest scratching my skin. His arms are tight around my torso, his breathing heavy. “Something happened in Puerto Rico. Something happened to Skye and we lost Trip.” I return his hug as a few silent tears roll down my cheeks. Trip was a great friend, someone I knew before I was even recruited into Shield. I can’t believe he’s gone. Whatever happened must have been horrible to affect Coulson so much. Trip gone, I never thought I would have to hear that.

“Oh,” Coulson gasps and releases me, pushing me away from him before I can speak. “I didn’t know you two were…” I look over my shoulder and see Steve half dressed, watching us without much of an expression. He's shirtless and his pants aren't even buttoned correctly. “I didn’t mean to interrupt, I just needed to...” “Talk to someone,” I finish for him, reading his emotions clearly, my cheeks must be burning with embarrassment. This must be Steve and my curse, people finding us in bed. “I killed Daniel Whitehall.” I take a step back from him, my conflicting emotions arising. I wanted to be the one to do it, to make him pay for what he did to me, but I’m so glad he’s dead. He was a monster, one the world is far better off without. Steve wraps his arm around my shoulders and presses me back into his warm bare chest. “It’s over Lucy, everyone who hurt you is gone. They'll never touch you again.” He kisses my head and I momentarily lean into him. I feel relief wash over me. “What happened down there?” “More than we could have handled,” Coulson admits sadly. “Do you think you could come in with me?” He questions hesitantly, awkwardly glancing over at Steve. “Mack and Skye are in quarantine. Simmons is still on scene with a team. I need your help, Lucy. We’re falling apart.” I can hear the desperation in his voice, this is way out of his league, all of our leagues. Maybe even Fury wouldn't have been able to handle this. “Do we have a body to bury?” I ask him, my voice cracking in sadness. “He turned to stone and shattered from an earthquake. But we have pieces to give to his mother.” Steve tightens his grip on me as I let out a sob. “Will you go with me to see his mother? She knows you, your family.” I compose myself, taking a shaky breath. “Of course, I will. Trip’s mother deserves a proper goodbye for her son and I want to be there for it.” “I’ll uh, give you a minute.” He exits the room, closing the door behind him, probably to lean against the wall outside. I can't imagine what it must feel like to be responsible for so many people and then to lose one of them, he must blame himself.

“I’m so sorry Lucy,” Steve murmurs as he gathers me up in his arms, holding me close to his chest again. I cry into the crook of his neck and he soothingly rubs my back. “Trip was one of the best. He was my friend.” “You should go say goodbye to him then.” I wipe my tears away and Steve returns me to my feet. “You sure?” “Your friends need you Lucy. Go be there for them. I’ll handle the team.” I press my lips to his and he immediately reciprocates, pulling me into his arms passionately. “I love you,” I whisper to him after we break apart. “And I love you.” I find my pants under the bed and pull them back on and Steve re-hooks my bra on after I remove my shirt. “I’ll see you soon,” I murmur as he kisses me once more. “I’ll be eagerly awaiting you,” he replies with a smirk on his handsome face. I slip into my shoes, resisting kissing him goodbye again. I share a smile with him before leaving the room. I really will miss him, being with him is the best thing I've ever had in my life. 

Coulson is bruised and bloody, his face particularly beat up. It must have been a nasty fight down there. We jump into a black SUV, that’s parked right outside the hotel. “What did you leave out?” I ask him once I can’t wait any longer. I know he was keeping details back since Steve was with me, but this is more important. Now that we're alone, Coulson is free to tell me everything, though I’m sure he’ll have questions about Steve and I too. I want to know how Trip died and what happened to everyone else. I want to help. “While we were on the ground, Ward and HYDRA ambushed the bus. They took Skye and Raina. Mack was possessed by a force in the alien city. He attacked Morse, FitzSimmons and I, nearly killing all of us.” “Is Mack alright?” “He is now. Once whatever Raina and Skye set off in the city occurred, he went back to normal.” I frown but stay silent and allow him to continue. Aliens on earth are incredibly dangerous, perhaps I should discuss this with Thor, he's the closest thing we have to an expert. Perhaps he can identify whatever is doing this. I dislike meddling with anything alien, I've seen it enough to know it always goes wrong for every party involved. “We had teams fighting back against HYDRA, led by Hunter and Morse. On the other end, Tripp and FitzSimmons entered the temple to rig it to blow, we didn't want HYDRA to gain access to whatever was in there. Skye shot Ward, but we’re not sure if he’s dead, his body hasn’t turned up.” I can't help but grimace. Of course, he’s not dead, he always finds a way out, that slimy bastard. “I shot and killed Doctor Whitehall before Skye’s father had a chance. He’s vicious and he nearly killed me, but Skye intervened. But then she chased Raina into the city to find the Diviner. I went in after her but I was too late, the temple sealed before I was able to get in, Mack intercepted me.” 

His hands are gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles are white. His eyes are far away and I'm surprised he's even managing to drive. “Trip must have caught up with her and whatever happened in the temple killed him. When the earthquake happened, all hell broke loose. I still don’t know how Skye survived that, we rescued her though.” “I should have been there, Coulson,” I bite out, thinking back to how May sent me back to New York like a child going to time out. “I know,” he replies. “I made a mistake. Lots of them actually. I don’t need you to tell me that.” “I’m not angry with you,” I explain reaching out to ease his grip on the wheel. “Tripp sacrificed himself to stop a worldwide catastrophe. Even if we were all beside him, we are affected by whatever the Diviner is. It would have killed us, turned us to stone like him.” “The team is taking it rough,” he breathes out. “A death always hits hard. It reminds us that in this line of work, you risk everything, always.” “You should have been director,” he mutters. “Don’t talk like that Coulson. I would be a terrible leader. It’s never been my strength. It’s yours and even with what happened, you won. You beat HYDRA here and that is what matters. Trip saved the world.” “Thank you, Lucy. I knew coming to you was a good idea.” “You’re welcome,” I reply, glad to see a smile back on his face. “That’s what friends are for.” 

“So,” he drawls out, getting my attention back from the window. “You and Captain America, huh?” “Yeah,” I answer him, my cheeks flaming, it was only a matter of time before he asked, though I wish I could avoid it. “How long has that been going on?” I shrug, looking back out the window at the boring interstate landscape. “Since around the Triskelion, I guess.” “That long?” He demands, glaring over the center console at me, his eyes accusing me of keeping it from him. Though it is none of his business. “We wanted to keep it a secret,” I awkwardly explain. "Just to avoid...what? Publicity?" "We needed time to figure things out on our own," I shrug, "we didn't want anyone else involved." "I get it." “And you’re the biggest Captain America fanboy of all," I tease him, "I didn’t know what you’d do if you found out I was sleeping with him.” “I’ll come back to that,” he scolds me. “But you know I want you to be happy, Lucy. After everything with Adam, I didn’t know if you’d ever get back out there.” “I don’t think I would have,” I answer him honestly. “I was so hell bent on revenge on both Adam and Ghost that I would have done anything to get to them. That’s why Fury moved me to D.C. to work with Strike and train Steve. He knew I needed to keep busy and all the missions and training he piled on me worked, I was happy.” “How did it happen then? Start from the beginning.” 

I smile to myself, remembering how awkward we both were when we attacked the Lemurian Star. I remember him fumbling with his gloves and I hid my blush behind my curls. We've come a long way. “I always thought he was handsome.” “Of course. I could have told you that.” “But once it was just us in D.C. we spent all of our time together, there were no other Avengers to distract us. I developed a little crush,” I admit lightly. “Little?” Coulson teases, ignoring my glare. “And what happened then?” “Before the whole HYDRA thing happened, he asked me on a date, or at least he says it was a date. I think it sounded a little more like us just hanging out, but I'm taking his word for it.” “You didn’t go?” “Well he asked me as we were preparing to infiltrate the Lemurian Star.” “Oh! So, you guys had other things to worry about, rather then a date.” “Exactly,” I agree with a nod. “We ended up arguing over the mission Fury gave me. He caught me taking data from the ship, we almost died because we were arguing.” “Ouch. Wasn’t that what led to everything happening with HYDRA?” “Yeah, it showed Fury what was happening at Shield, but I never looked at the drive. Maybe if I had I could have killed Rumlow right there and been done with it.” I add angrily, my hands curled into fists in my lap. Rumlow still evades us, despite all the resources the Avengers have poured into locating him. "If only you'd have known," Coulson agrees. “Once Fury was gone and Shield attacked Steve and I separately, we met up at the hospital and ran. We followed the drive to New Jersey where it originated. That’s where we found Armin Zola,” I shiver thinking of the computer room, the way he tricked us and nearly had us killed. “He was a computer and a HYDRA leader.” “Weird,” Coulson interjects, making me laugh. “Shield found us and fired a missile and Zola locked us inside.” “Ah! I always wondered about this when you said that you’d been shot with a missile.” “Steve saved us. He found a place for us to hide and shielded us both from debris. And after, he carried me out of the rubble, away from Strike.” “He’s Captain America,” Coulson adds in an awe like voice, I’m not sure if he’s mocking me or being genuine. It's hard to tell when he's talking about Steve. “Luckily I had one of my drops nearby and was able to get us some supplies. We checked into this horrible motel on the interstate. Seeing as we were fugitives from Shield, we had no one to trust.” “What about me?” He mockingly questions, glancing over with wide eyes. “I tried to reach you and Maria, but Shield lines were down.” “That’s right,” he murmurs in realization. "They were emitting that strange buzz, Skye was baffled by it." “In the motel we almost slept together. You know," I chuckle, "emotions were running high and all.” “Damn that’s fast, Luce. And almost?” Coulson cuts in with a laugh. “Rumlow tracked us down somehow and attacked me in the hallway, cut me up pretty good, before we got a chance to finish what we started,” I add remembering the horrible stitches I received in my head from Sam. “Steve incapacitated him and we ran to Sam since Steve trusted him and then everything went to hell. The Winter Soldier attacked us, turned out to be Bucky, he shot me, Maria saved us, Fury alive, etc, etc,” I wave my hand since he knows the rest of the story. “Then the Triskelion happened,” Coulson adds. “We didn’t have a chance to talk since I left so soon after he woke up from the hospital to help you take care of Garrett with Fury.” 

“So, when I put you in HYDRA, you and he…?” “Yeah,” I answer in an awkward whisper. I still feel guilty about that, but he assures me it's in the past and I know he's not the type to hold grudges. I trust him. I know he loves me and I love him. “Jesus, Lucy. You should have said something.” “I told you I was seeing someone. I just never specified who it was,” I defend myself. “You told me you needed me and if I said no you’d never beat HYDRA.” “Clearly you reconciled after it happened,” he jokingly adds, referring to how he found us. “He was upset but we worked it out. He's a better person than I am. I don't know if I would be able to get past it.” “What is it between you two?” He questions curiously, as he takes the exit towards base. “I love him,” I answer softly. “That’s great Lucy. I’m so happy you found someone worthy of you. Steve Rogers is probably the only man for that job.” “Thanks Coulson. Now we need to find you someone and we’ll be set.” "Good luck with that."

 

“Lucy!” Hunter greets me brightly as we enter the base. “Glad to have you back and in one piece this time.” “Glad to be back, Hunter.” “Can you talk to Skye?” May asks as she jogs up to us. “She needs to see a friendly face.” “Of course.” “Mack is out of quarantine,” she tells us both. “I’ll come get you before we need to leave,” Coulson says softly to me, referring to delivering the news to Tripp’s mother. "It'll be a few days before we get everything situated here." “Okay.” I watch them hurriedly walk away, talking in hushed voices. Whatever happened in Puerto Rico is troubling the whole team and I can tell it’s not just losing Tripp. There’s something else wrong here and someone needs to fill me in. I hate not living here sometimes because so much happens and I'm always out of the loop.

“Are you here to gawk at me like a zoo animal too?” Skye asks once I take a seat outside the clear room she’s trapped in. “Coulson came to get me. Thought you’d like to talk, I can leave if you want...?” I hesitantly leave my seat and gesture back towards the door. “No! Please don’t.” I return my butt into the slightly uncomfortable office chair someone had previously drug up to the glass, probably May or Fitz. “How are you feeling?” I hesitantly begin, hoping to ease into the conversation. “Guilty,” she answers in a voice just barely above a whisper. “Tripp was not your fault. The first time you lose someone on a mission is unbelievably hard.” “Who did you lose?” “On one of my first team missions, I was only 18. I lost my partner, he stayed behind and made sure everyone got out. I had to leave him behind.” “How did you deal with it?” I can see her hands shaking, with the monitor attached to her finger. “At the academy, they teach you how to prepare yourself for losses in the field, it's a rough class. But I was already more then used to it.” I sigh, looking into her dark eyes. “My parents and brother were murdered when I was thirteen. So, after getting through that, I felt like nothing else could compare, and it hasn’t. Pain is different now. I've been sad when losing friends, but I've never been destroyed like that. Nothing can ever hurt like that did.” I shake my head, pushing the thoughts of Luke away. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be more help with it.” 

She shakes her head and leans back onto the tiny hospital bed provided for her. “I saw it happen. How do you un-see something so horrible?” “You don’t,” I answer lightly. “In this line of work, you have to live with the worst things. That’s why spies are few and far between. We have to do what most people cannot.” “What haunts you?” I hesitate, not wanting to show such weakness, but she needs help and I suppose this is how to do it. “Coulson dying in front of me,” I whisper, ignoring her shocked expression. She must not have known I was right there when Loki stabbed him. “My first kill. Staring into Alexander Pierce’s eyes without giving myself away. Seeing an innocent man shot in front of me. Whitehall attempting to brainwash me. Adam abandoning me on Mount Everest. Bakshi touching me and then torturing me. I could go on and on, Skye.” “If this life is so miserable, how do you stay so positive? Because I’m having a hard time,” she chokes out, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. I notice a can shaking next to her, but assume she kicked the table. “You find something worth fighting for,” I tell her firmly. “What do you fight for Lucy?” “Justice,” I answer instantly. “My friends, my team. For a family in a small town that shouldn't have to deal with aliens falling from the sky. I fight for normalcy. Nobody should see what I've seen. Once you find what your passionate about, things get better.” “I fight for Shield,” she firmly states. “And?” I urge her to continue. “For Coulson, and Jemma, and Fitz, and May, everyone here.” “For your family,” I explain with a smile. “They are my family," she realizes. "More so than my father ever could be.” “Then you have their strength as well as your own to get through the hard parts. That’s more than what most people have in this world.” "Thank you, Lucy."

“YOU’RE SLEEPING WITH CAPTAIN AMERICA?” Hunter’s voice echoes through the entire lab, causing me to flinch. Skye’s eyes light up and her jaw drops open in shock. “Coulson!” I snarl, as he, Hunter, May, and Bobbi enter the lab. “I was only telling May,” he innocently explains, holding his hands up in surrender. “What’s he like in bed?” “Hunter!” Bobbi scolds and she slaps him on the arm. “I’m not going to answer that.” “C’mon we’re all friends here.” “I’m not your friend," I snap at him. "I barely know you.” “Shield agents are open about this stuff,” he shrugs and wiggles his eyebrows at Bobbi. “Avengers aren’t,” I fire back. “I so shipped you guys!” Skye shouts from behind the glass, her palms pressed up against it. “Ah! That makes me so happy! Thank you, Lucy you just made my life!” I hate everything about this, but I am glad she's feeling a bit better...even at my expense. “Coulson!” I groan and rub my face. “I didn’t know he was right behind me!” “So, are you fuck-buddies or actually dating?” “I’m actually curious about that too,” Bobbi admits with a shrug, eyes locking back on mine. As if they need to know. “I’m not discussing my sex life with any of you.” “You did with Coulson!” Skye objects, now standing with her nose pressed against the glass. “And that will certainly be the last time I do that!” “C’mon Lucy it was an accident.” “To tell May or Hunter?” I point between them, with my other hand on my hip. His expression drops and he looks down to his feet, good he should feel bad. I didn’t want this to be broadcasted to the entire Shield facility. I'm never going to rest with them all pestering me with questions.

“Fine, two can play at that game,” I snap at him, seeking revenge. “When Coulson was in the academy he was tricked into a storage closet by Angela Miesenburg.” “Don’t!” Coulson shouts but I continue anyway just to spite him. “And she took all his clothes and left him there so he’d have to walk naked back to his room!” “LUCY!” His entire face is red, even the top of his head. All the others are laughing, even May, though I assume she’d heard about it since they were in school around the same time. That story is famous and nearly every student who passed through the doors heard it, but no one knew who it was. “You were sworn to secrecy!” “I have so many more where that came from.” “You’re evil,” he says and shakes his head. “And you are so blessed I use my gifts for good. Tell them anything else and I’ll mention the pool incident of 1988, the one I heard so much about from Maria.” His wide eyes tell me that he’ll keep to himself. I stomp out of the room, away from the group. 

Two days later Coulson hesitantly enters my room. “Lucy we should go to Trip’s mother before we tell any of each other’s other secrets.” “Right,” I agree quickly, hating some of the ones I know he has. I got into my fair share of trouble at the academy, more then most people did. I bid goodbyes to those at base, wishing I could lift their spirts more. “Feel better Skye I’ll check in soon.” She nods and watches us walk out, Trip’s Howling Commando briefcase locked in Coulson’s hand.

 

 

“This is the worst part of the job,” he murmurs as we walk up the steps of Tripp’s mothers New Jersey apartment. “I know,” I agree softly. When we reach her door, number 1C, Coulson knocks. We wait in silence, though I hear footsteps on the other side of the door. Mrs. Triplett opens the door, holding a brown blanket in front of her, she must have been folding laundry. Her eyes zero in on the briefcase in Coulson’s hand and she starts to cry, it took only a minute for her to understand. They say family member almost always expect this. He hands the case to me and embraces her, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. “No,” she sobs, making a few tears slip down my cheeks. I suppose I'm lucky that if I ever die in the line of duty, my mother won't have to go through this. I would never want this for her. There’s a photo of Trip and his mother right next to the door, arms wrapped around each other. They look so happy together, mother and son. Behind her is a photo of the Howling Commandoes, Trip’s grandad, mine, and Bucky are all pictured, holding weapons and looking at the camera. “Oh Lucy,” she sobs and reaches for me next. I allow her to wrap her arms around my neck and hold me close. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Triplett. I’m so sorry.” After she takes a few breathes she closes the door and ushers us into the sitting room. “Tell me what happened to my son.” Coulson opens his mouth, but no words come out. “He saved the world,” I interject, clasping my hand with hers. “He sacrificed himself so that a horrible thing wouldn’t happen. He’s a hero.” She cries once more, a high-pitched wail. I made a very similar sound when Shield informed me of my own family’s death. “My baby boy. My sweet boy.” “Trip was one of the best to ever come through Shield, I know it’s not much but,” he trails off and hands her a folded American flag. “I know he would have wanted you to have this.” She takes it with shaking hands, glancing back at the older one already on a shelf. “I got one for my papa many years ago. Antione always wanted one for himself and now he served his country proudly and loyally. I am a proud mother,” she finishes firmly. 

We spend another hour with her, trading stories of Trip, laughing and crying. When the sun starts to dip low into the horizon, Coulson gets a phone call and steps out into the hall to take it. “Trip met Steve Rogers a few weeks ago,” I tell her with a small smile. “Did he?” She asks, setting down her tea cup. “Properly this time, yeah. He was star struck.” “He always loved hearing my father’s stories about fighting besides Captain America. He was everyone’s hero.” “They shook hands and Steve thanked Trip for saving my life a few months ago. I’ll never forget your son, Mrs. Triplett.” “Thank you, my dear. For coming here to tell me. My baby would have wanted you to be the one, I think.” “Lucy?” Coulson hesitantly calls out. “I have to get back to base. You should go back to the tower.” “You sure you don’t need me to come with?” I ask as I set my own empty tea cup onto the table. I know he's concerned for the team. I really want to do my part with them. I'm still a Shield agent. “No, I think having you there would actually be worse. I’ll call you.” I nod, feeling unconvinced. What would I make worse? Has something else happened? He hugs Mrs. Triplett once more and she kisses his injured cheek before he leaves. 

“I have something for you dear, hold on,” she urgently says, and hurries off into the other room. I wait patiently, looking around at her comfortable apartment. It’s so cute in here, I know Trip loved coming home. My gut clenches painfully at the thought of him never coming back here again. Mrs. Triplett rushes back in and sets an old frame in my lap. I look down and fleetingly recognize the photo. It’s from a Howling Commando get together my family went to in 1990, I only vaguely remember it. I was quite young. That was the first time I met Trip, he was only a year older then Luke and I and he spent the entire weekend playing with us. In the picture my grandpa is holding Luke and I and Gabe Jones is holding Trip in his arms. We’re all smiling widely for the camera, dressed in summer clothes. I'm wearing a bright sundress. It was only a few days before Luke and my birthday. We thought the party was for us, I recall with a smile. “Oh, thank you,” I breathe out as I trace my fingers over my grandpa and Luke's smiling faces. “Trip told me you didn’t have much from your family, so I thought you’d like that.” My eyes swim with tears, momentarily blurring my vision. It's been a long time since I've looked at a picture of my family. “Thank you so much. This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten.” “You’re so welcome,” she replies and when I look at her she’s smiling at me. “You should get back to the city before it gets too dark outside, my dear,” she fusses and helps me put my jacket on. “I can stay longer,” I object, not wishing to leave her alone. “Don’t worry about me, dear. I’m going to call a friend to stay for a while, she’ll take good care of me.” I hand her a card with my cell phone number on it, the picture frame clutched into my chest like it’s the most valuable thing in the world, which to me right now it is. “I’ll see you at the funeral,” I whisper, hating that she has to wait to bury her son until Shield finds enough pieces of him to put together. “Call me anytime you want to talk or if you need anything. I think Trip would want us to take care of each other.” She accepts it, looking down upon it. “I think he would,” she agrees softly, fresh tears falling from her eyes. “Now, that goes both ways, dear. You stop by anytime you want.” “Okay,” I tell her and she hugs me once more. Her hugs are warm and full of love, the way I remember my mother hugging me all those years ago. “Take care,” she whispers. “You as well, Mrs. Triplett.” 

 

 

I take a train from Jersey back into Manhattan, leaning my head against the wall to rest my tired and slightly swollen eyes. The train is crowded, people standing as they hold onto the silver bars on the sides of the train, I’m glad I was able to get a seat. There are a few crying children, most people around me are listening to music. I'm thankful nobody recognizes me. My thoughts drift back to Mrs. Triplett. Losing my family nearly broke me, I can’t imagine the pain of losing a child. Mrs. Triplett is so strong. I’ll be sure to check in on her, for Trip. She’s the only connection left to my past. Everyone else I knew before Shield is either dead or they think I am. Such is the way a spy’s life works I suppose. I’m lucky Tony chose to build his tower by Grand Central Station, so it only takes five minutes to walk home once I leave the terminal. I don't know if I have the energy for a long walk home. Today was emotionally exhausting.

When I enter the penthouse, I’m stunned by the amount of people here. It seems Tony is throwing a party and I just walked right into it, honestly he needs to put warning signs up because I would have checked into a hotel, rather then walk into this chaos. “Lucy’s home!” Nat calls out happily. A bunch of people turn to look at me and suddenly I realize how awful I must look. I'm probably a hot mess. I haven’t showered since yesterday, I’m in the same clothes as I was in when I left with Steve the other day, my hair is probably a disaster, and my eyes are red from crying. “Where’ve you been?” Clint asks as he and a group of people approach. “Out,” I stiffly reply, turning away from his gaze. “Have you been crying?” Bruce asks in concern, setting down his drink to come closer. I scan the crowd for Steve, but there are too many people here to look properly, and once more I curse my short height. Just seeing Steve would make me feel better. Thor pushes past Clint and the others and picks me up in a hug, Jane trailing behind him. I guess she came into the city. On any other occasion I'd be thrilled to have her here. “We all missed you last night! Barton and Stark taught me how to take shots.” “That’s wonderful,” I groan sarcastically until he finally sets me back on my feet. “Are you alright?” Jane asks as Thor places his arm around her shoulders, she's my height and can clearly see my face. “I’m tired, really if I could get back to my room for-” 

Suddenly someone bumps into me, knocking the picture frame from my hands. I desperately try to catch it but it shatters on the grey tiled ground in front of me. “Oh, sorry,” the drunk man behind me slurs. “You should watch where you’re going next time,” he breathes out, his breath hot on my neck. Without even thinking about it, I turn around and uppercut him, my knuckles cracking against the left side of his jaw. He falls backwards into a glass table, shattering it into a million pieces and the room falls silent. I can almost hear every head turning in this direction. “Lucy!” Bruce admonishes, though he makes no effort to help either of us. I kneel down to pick up the pieces of the broken frame, carefully picking the old photo out of the glass. Please don't let it be broken, please please please. “You crazy bitch!” The drunk man yells, but he’s stuck in the table and can’t get out. I don't even look back up at him, he's not worth my time. “What the hell happened?” Tony asks as he sets his eyes on the scene. “This bitch hit me,” he cries out, still unable to stand. “He’s lucky that’s all I did,” I threaten darkly, surprised by my own tone. “Well,” Tony nervously says, glancing around at everyone gathered. “It’s over now.” “Security take him out,” he calls out to JARVIS, who will contact the guards in the lobby. “Lucy, what happened?” Nat asks as she kneels down to help me, her eyes looking at me in such concern. I bite my trembling lip and merely shake my head, the broken shards are sharp enough to cut into my skin but I want is to make sure the picture is undamaged and to hide in my room. I don't trust myself to speak at this point. The composure I normally have is about to crumble.

A warm hand on my back causes me to whirl around, preparing to defend myself again. But I halt my movements when Steve’s kind blue eyes looking down at me. I return to my feet and instantly wrap my arms around his neck, seeking his comfort. His arms automatically lock around my waist, holding me close to him. “Let’s get you back to your room,” he murmurs, glancing at everyone watching. “Hold on,” I whisper in reply, and quickly take my photo and remnants of the picture frame from a silent Nat. Keeping my eyes on the ground, I allow Steve to usher me from the room. “Are you hurt?” He asks once we’re alone in the corridor. “No,” I softly reply. “It was just a horrible day,” I tell him, watching as he loosens the tie around his neck. We pass by the training rooms and enter the residential levels of the tower. I relax slightly now that I'm by his side. “What do you have there?” He gestures to my hands. “Mrs. Triplett gave me a photo she took of Trip, Luke, and I with our grandpa’s in 1990 and that bastard broke it.” “We’ll get it fixed,” he reassures me. “The photo is fine,” I explain as I run my fingers over Luke and I in the photo, our smiles so wide. “But the frame was a gift and I had it an hour before it was broken.” “It wasn’t your fault,” he offers as he opens my door for me. “I hated having to deliver the news to her.” “I know,” he murmurs and presses his lips to my forehead before shutting the door. “You did a good thing. I didn’t know Trip but he seemed like a good guy, just like his grandfather was. I think he’d be happy you did that for him.” 

Steve carefully takes the broken glass remnants from my hands and places it on my dresser. I sink onto my bed, placing my hands over my face, as more tears fall down my cheeks. All those stories we shared of Trip being happy and he'll never be here again. “We can’t even bury him till Jemma puts the pieces of his body back together,” I choke out. Steve hesitantly sits next to me and I curl into him, ignoring how his suit jacket covers half of my face. “What happened to him?” “Coulson found the alien city.” “The one from your carvings?” “It was in San Juan,” I answer. “Puerto Rico,” I clarify when I see his confusion. “HYDRA was also there and they took Skye and one of our prisoner’s hostage.” “Who was it?” “Her name was Raina and she was a horrible person. I knocked her out once,” I add with a small smile, the memory of smashing her face with my baton coming back to me. “While some of the team fought HYDRA, another was trying to blow up the city so HYDRA couldn’t access the weapon inside.” “What weapon?” Steve asks in alarm, his entire body rigid beneath my arms, the Captain America side of him showing. “We still don’t know, only that it would cause a mass annihilation to the human race. The only reason it wasn’t deployed was because Trip stopped it from happened, Skye said without him it would have been a disaster. He saved the world. Skye and Raina were inside the temple too, but there’s something about them that isn’t affected by the diviner.” “What is this diviner?” I shrug, remembering how important HYDRA thought it was, now it’s gone, thank god. “It’s alien, that’s all I know.” “Another agent was almost lost, he was hypnotized by the temple, nearly killed the team. But, he’s fine now, or at least he's alive,” I murmur, remembering how hard it is to come back from brainwashing. Clint struggled for hours after Nat brought him back from Loki's spell and it still bothers him. “Maybe you should ask Thor about this temple.” “It’s thousands of years old, I doubt he knows anything about it,” I answer with a frown. “Shield scientists are preparing to destroy the remaining area by flooding it, then it will be over. But Trip...” 

“I should have been there,” I add in a frustrated tone. “I could have helped them, fought beside them.” “Then it could have been you they were trying to put back together,” Steve points out softly. “I know and I don’t want that, I just hate not knowing if I would have been able to change things, Trip might be here if I would have been able to help.” “There’s no use dwelling on it,” Steve firmly states. “What’s done is done. If I dwelled on the past as much as you I’d be stuck in 1944.” A laugh escapes my lips, causing his smile to widen. “There, that’s better,” he teases when I smile at him, wiping away the last of my tears with his thumbs. “I should get back to the party,” he gestures towards the ceiling where the thumping music is coming from. “What’s the party for?” “It’s Tony’s anniversary of becoming Iron Man.” “Of course, it is,” I chuckle, he always has a reason for a party. “You should shower and get some sleep, Lucy.” “Are you going to come back?” My question hangs in the air between us. I don't want to sleep alone tonight. Not after the day I had. “We haven’t told the team yet.” “I understand,” I sullenly reply, hating that he’s right and we shouldn’t risk a mess. He leans in and kisses me lightly. “I’ll come back after the party.” My mood lightens instantly, “thank you.” “I love you.” “I love you too.” He briefly touches my cheek and turns to leave, closing the door behind him. 

I shower, immensely enjoying washing the day off me. The best thing about living in the tower is that we get the best of everything. Tony equipped the tower with top of the line furniture, tech, and of course JARVIS. Sometimes I wonder how I lived without it. I toss my clothes into my laundry basket and make a mental note to do that this week. My basket is nearly full and I honestly can’t remember the last time I did it. I change into some pajamas I’ve had for years. It’s one of the things I grabbed when I packed up my apartment after Adam. It’s an old Star Wars shirt and polka dot shorts. I glance out at the city, all lit up for nighttime before closing my curtains, shutting the city out. I eagerly climb under my sheets and flip on TV to play until I fall asleep. The laughing and loud music coming from the vents tells me that the party isn’t over but has merely picked up. I know Tony can certainly throw a rager. I click through channels and settle on forensic files. Not even halfway through the episode I fall asleep. 

A noise in my room wakes me up and I instinctively reach for my gun on the nightstand. “It’s just me,” Steve’s calming voice assures me. I crack my tired eyelids open just as he turns the TV off. “What time is it?” He’s still dressed in his suit and I shift in my bed to make room for him, sliding from the middle to the far side. He slings his jacket over my desk chair and from the thumps on the ground, I'd guess he's kicked off his dress shoes. “It’s nearly 2 a.m.” I watch as his grey button up, tie, and suit pants are placed on my chair. Once he’s comfortably in bed, now in a white undershirt and his boxers, I scoot closer to him. Settling my head on his chest, the soft cotton of his shirt beneath my cheek. One of his arms slides beneath me, gently shifting our positions. “Night Steve.” “Night darlin.”

 

 

 

“Lucy!” Tony calls out over the loudspeaker. “Get into the main room now!” I groan and roll out of bed. Steve’s side of the bed is made up, he’s probably been gone for a while. He wouldn't have wanted to be spotted leaving my room. “It’s an emergency!” Tony shouts once more. I change into jeans and a clean red tank top. My hair is a tangled mess and I braid it over my shoulder. I hurry up the stairs and find everyone staring at the TV in shock. “What’s going on?” “You’re on the news,” Bruce softly explains. How could I be on the news? The only time that ever happens is when the Avengers do something. I haven't done anything newsworthy. Thor steps aside and I join Jane and Nat on the couch. My family is pictured on screen, a photo from our vacation in Colorado before London. I'm wearing a green hat and we're all dressed for skiing. “What is this?” I ask in confusion and fear. The news anchor nods and begins speaking. “Our top story tonight is a cold case that’s been brought back to life. In 1999, tragedy struck an American family from a small-town in Alabama. The entire family was murdered in London while the youngest member of the family Lucy-” My official gymnastics photo appears on the screen, I'm in my blue leotard, my arms crossed over my tiny chest. “-was competing at a competition. Police haven’t made any progress on the case until now.” I lean forward, my breath catching in my chest. My entire body seemingly thrumming with excitement. “Joseph Coleman, brother to Cathy Temple, is the only living member of the family, along with his wife and children. He agreed to the FBI’s request to exhume all four bodies to attempt to find new evidence.” “Oh no,” I breathe out in horror. My body is not in that grave. Shield faked my death to protect me. When they dig it up...I won't be there.

She places her hand to her ear, shock registers across her expression. “This just in! Joseph Coleman is holding a press conference outside his home in Birmingham Alabama.” The screen changes and I recognize my Uncle Joey, though he has a lot more grey in his hair then I remember. There’s three children around him, they must be my cousins. I never knew I had cousins, they’re so young all under the age of 10 I’d guess, each of them hugging their parents. “My name is Joseph Coleman and my wife and I are offering a $100,000 reward for any information regarding my families’ case. I love my sister very much and losing her and my niece and nephew nearly broke me.” His wife, my aunt apparently, tightens her arms around his back. “When the Medical Examiner exhumed the graves, we discovered there were no bodies buried there. The FBI now believes that the crime scene was faked and if there is any chance at Will, Cathy, Luke, or Lucy being alive, my family would be incredibly grateful and the entire Fairhope community is praying for any kind of news. Thank you and god bless.” No bodies at all? What does that mean? Have I been grieving before empty graves for over 15 years? “What an emotional few days it has been for the Coleman family. Lucy and Luke Temple would be 29 and according to new age progression technology, these photos may be what they look like now.” Two black and white photos appear, one with a young man who has similar features to what Luke did, and the other looks a little like me just with shorter hair and slightly different cheekbones, but it does look like me, anyone can see that. “Our prayers are with Mr. Coleman and his family in these trying times,” the reporter finishes as a commercial about sponges’ cuts in.

“Lucy…?” Nat hesitantly taps my shoulder after a minute of dead silence. Everyone’s sympathy overwhelms me, they probably want me to talk about how I feel, when in reality there is a part of me that wishes I never saw this. My stomach rolls painfully. “I’m going to be sick,” I blurt and rush out of the room, slamming the door of the bathroom behind me. I collapse in front of the toilet and empty the contents of my stomach, my throat burning as I retch. I flush it away and sit against the tiled wall, my arms locked around my knees. Is my family still alive? What happened in that damn hotel room? My memories of the last night I spent with my family haunts me. Was there anything I could have done? Have they been searching for me for the last 15 years? Do they think I'm dead? I quickly dial Coulson, wanting nothing more than to talk to someone I trust about it, to someone who might understand. “Hey Lucy, I’m kinda dealing with something, can I call you back?” “My family might not be dead,” I blurt, desperate for him to listen. He falls silent, though I hear him breathing. “What do you mean?” I fill him in on the news and plea from my uncle. “Do you want to go to him?” “I don’t know,” I answer honestly. “I want to know what the FBI has on the case. But revealing myself could put them in danger. I don't want that, I never have.” “You get us into the FBI servers and I’ll come with you anywhere that it leads. Okay?” “Okay.” I hang up with him and call an old contact in the FBI over to help me get what I need. 

“Do you think someone should go talk to her?” Jane nervously cuts into the resounding silence. Tony slides over to his computer and begins typing furiously at the screen, pulling up the file Lucy gave him all those months ago. “I can try and talk to her,” Nat offers softly. “Maybe she needs some space,” Pepper speaks up softly. “That is a lot for her to process.” “This all happened within the last day. Why would they reopen a 15-year-old case?” Tony asks as his eyes search through all the news articles about it. “I do not understand,” Thor whispers to Jane. “Lucy thought her family was killed when she was young,” Bruce answers him gently. “But it seems there’s more to it.” Steve paces back and forth, itching to comfort Lucy, but unsure if he should leave, if she even wants him there. “What should we even say to her?” Clint blurts. “I wouldn’t even know where to begin.” “Mr. Stark, an FBI agent is here to speak with Agent Temple,” JARVIS coolly alerts them. Everyone in the room falls silent, looking at Tony in shock and accusal. “I didn’t call them,” he defends at their glares. 

“I did,” I interrupt the team, watching all their heads swivel back around towards me. “Send him up JARVIS.” “Right away, Agent Temple.” “What do you want with the FBI?” Bruce questions me. “I met Chris a few years ago, helped him bust up a black-market weapons trader in Florida. He’s my only FBI contact and I want my families case file.” “I could have gotten that for you,” Tony offers from behind his computer. “I need access to the lead detectives as well. Hacking can only get you so far.” “Lucy, that’s the biggest thing that’s ever been dropped on you, are you alright?” Nat hesitantly asks me. “I don’t know,” I answer her honestly. “But if there is fresh evidence and I can either find my family or who killed them, I’m not going to turn away.” The elevator opens and Chris enters the room, looking as slimy as ever. He’s such a douchebag and I wouldn’t have called him if I wasn’t this desperate. “Agent Temple, you’ve certainly stepped it up,” he gestures around the penthouse before shaking my hand. “Agent Donovan, thanks for coming. Ah, this is everyone,” I gesture over to the group on the other side of the room. “Everyone this is Agent Donovan of the FBI.” They all mumble greetings, eyes hovering over him in interest. “Let’s talk,” he waves his hand toward the hallway and I lead him out of the room, away from their prying eyes. 

“What do you need from me?” “I need everything you have on the Temple case from 1999 and I want it now.” He glances over at me, but I keep my gaze straight ahead of me. “Why do you care about a 15-year-old case?” “I can’t release that information currently,” I coolly reply, trying to keep a level head. “That case is top priority right now, I can’t leak information for no reason.” “I’m giving you a reason by asking for it,” I retort, as we enter the training room to speak privately. “You’re going to have to sweeten the deal,” he explains as he places his hands in his pockets. “I can’t break the law just because I want to, sweetheart. That’s not how it works.” I sigh, I figured he would want something in return. “I’m willing to offer you the location of a massive arms dealer working out of El Paso. I can give you his name, current location, and cache locations in exchange for the file. That’s more than a fair deal as he's one of the FBI's most wanted. You'd be the talk of the bureau.” He cocks his head to the side and ponders it. He takes a step closer to me and I offer my hand to him, to shake on the deal. 

“I was thinking something a little more personal,” he purrs and his hazel eyes are filled with lust. He places his hand on my ass and I nearly growl in anger, why does every man in this business expect a woman to sleep her way through things. I will not have it. I quickly place my hand on his wrist twisting it painfully around his back. “Ah!” He shouts in pain and I feel a bone break beneath my fingers. I push him towards the window, which shows the bright New York city sky, the sun blazing across the skyscrapers. “You know I wanted to be fair, so I offered you something in return, but you just had to ask for more.” He’s attempting to free himself, but it’s useless, I have him completely at my mercy. So, he naturally begins to yell, mostly in anger and it echoes around the training room. “So, since that is off the table, I’ll give you my new and final offer,” I cheerfully explain before darkening my voice. “Give me what I want, or your coworkers will be scraping what’s left of you off of the sidewalk and I’ll be sure to tell your wife about your three ongoing affairs and that you tried to get me to prostitute myself to you for information that you have.” Now he’s screaming frantically, pleading for me to free him as I push him against the glass. “Please I’m sorry! I don’t want to die.” "JARVIS open the window," I order coolly. He does as ordered and the window in front of us slowly opens, making Chris scream even more. It's been so long since I pushed someone out a window...and he certainly deserves it.

“Lucy!” Steve gasps when the whole team enters the room and their eyes fall on us. “What?” I question as they stare at me. I press Chris’s face further into the moving glass and he whimpers. “Do we have a deal?” “Yes! By god yes, we have a deal!” I release him, watching as he collapses onto the ground clutching his broken wrist. Bruce and Tony help him up and he stares at me in terror. “Lucy, are you crazy!” Tony shouts in anger. “No,” I answer calmly as I cross my arms over my chest. “He deserved it.” “Does anyone deserve to be tossed out a window?” Well, I have a pretty long list of people I’d like to toss out a window, but I suppose I’ll keep that to myself. “Well, he tried to get me to sleep with him in exchange for information, so yeah I do think he deserved it.” I can see Steve’s expression move from shock to anger very quickly, his blue eyes locked on Chris, narrowing dangerously. Chris is lucky Steve doesn't throw him through the window now. “Oh! Did I mention that he’s married?” I add with a clap of my hands, stirring the pot. “He also has three mistresses, all who know nothing about the others.” “Ugh,” Bruce groans in disgust and shoves Chris away from him, clearly no longer pitying him. “Now, give me the file,” I demand, my outstretched hand held out in front of me. “I need a computer,” he says, his voice shaking. Tony snaps his fingers and a computer appears and we watch as he types in passwords to access the FBI servers. “JARVIS download that file for Lucy,” Tony orders once it’s pulled up. “Yes Sir. All downloaded.” “Thank you.” “Who are the agents leading the case?” “Agent Mary Scott and Agent Troy Barnes,” he answers me hoarsely. “Thank you for being so helpful. Now, when I take you to the hospital,” I mock Chris happily. “Should I call your wife Allyson? Or mistresses April, Candice, or Marissa?” “I’ll just drive myself,” he squeaks and he rushes out of the room, not daring to look behind. 

“What garbage,” Nat points out dryly. “How do you know the names of his mistresses?” Pepper questions excitedly. I shrug, though a smile on my lips gives away my enjoyment of the whole thing. “I keep an eye on most of my contacts in case something comes up.” “It would have been more fun to push him out the window,” Thor adds. “You can’t just murder people,” Jane scolds him. “On Asgard if a man is unfaithful to his woman, she is allowed to hunt him down with her friends.” “That sounds horrifying,” Tony blurts. “It would to you,” Pepper teases him. “What did he do to you?” Steve asks me, blue eyes still filled with anger. “Nothing,” I assure him softly. “He had to have touched you,” Clint points out. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have snapped his arm.” “His wrist,” I correct him coolly. “He grabbed her ass,” Tony calls out as he pulls the camera footage. “Damn you move fast, he didn’t see that coming.” “It doesn’t matter,” I cut in. “I got what I wanted from him. I’m going to go look through the file before figuring out what I can about Agent Scott and Barnes.” 

 

 

 

I return to my room and begin to read the FBI file. Most of it is recorded interviews from the police about the old investigation and few statements from people who knew us. I spend hours listening to the tapes. The original investigators were nowhere near solving it. The photos in front of me are confusing and the reports given by the crime scene investigators don’t match up. In the corner of the photo I recognize a pair of bloody women’s shoes, ones I don’t recognize. They must have believed those were my moms, but she would never have worn those kind of heels, especially not to a gymnastics competition. If the crime was truly faked, it was done by professionals and Shield was the best at the time. They were somehow able to get to me before anyone else even knew what had happened. How did they know what happened? How did they know I needed to be hidden? The only explanation is that they were involved. That’s when it dawns on me, I’ve been working for the very organization that destroyed my life. The very thought nearly makes me sick again, but there isn’t anything left in my stomach, so I merely dry heave. 

I burst out my door and run back into the penthouse. “Where’s Tony? I need Tony!” I shout out. “I’m here,” he hesitantly replies, moving around Thor so that I can see him. “Can you create an algorithm for me?” “Of course,” he agrees. “What do you need?” “Something that can search through every Shield file I leaked from May of 1999.” “What did you find?” Nat asks me as everyone gathers around Tony’s screen. “The crime scene was faked.” “Really?” “I’m sure,” I reply. “JARVIS will begin the search,” Tony explains as a loading bar appears on the screen in front of him. “It might take a while.” “I have another lead I have to chase down, will you let me know what it finds?” “Yes, we will,” Pepper answers for Tony with a soft smile. I shoot a quick text to Coulson, who agrees to meet me here. I know he’s busy dealing with Skye and another Shield faction, but he assured me he had time for this. I suppose he's probably lying and only doing this because I need him to, and I owe him all the more for that. 

My other lead is the original investigator. If Shield was involved he would have had to have been paid off. Seeing as he’s living here in Manhattan, in a massive penthouse on 5th Avenue, I’d say he’s doing well for himself considering he’s a retired member of British law enforcement. Luckily, I found out he’s hosting a gala at the Met, one I’ve decided to invite myself to. It’s a black-tie affair and I’m fortunate I have a beautiful floor length Elie Saab gown in my closet. I change into the Kevlar lined corset Shield makes for most female agents. It’s come in rather handy many times before, I've been in my fair share of firefights in this dress. I slip into the gown, and it’s so stunning. I honestly forget how beautiful it is. I love the way it makes me look and I feel so pretty wearing it. The dress hangs onto every curve of my body and also allows me to conceal a few weapons in a sheathe on my upper thigh. The dress is accented flawlessly with beading and lace. I arrange my blonde curls in an intricate knot at the back of my head, allowing a few pieces to frame my face. I opt to wear my mom’s pearl necklace, knowing she’d tease me for realizing how it accentuates my breasts. She was always impeccably dressed and told me someday I’d look like a woman too. She certainly wasn’t wrong, I think to myself with a smile as I eye my curves. I open up my old spy gear set, complete with the jeweled barrette I was looking for and I attach it to the braided bun behind my head. The barrette is actually a laser that can cut through steel, very useful when stealing nuclear elements and other things from weapons dealers and it's really pretty. Maybe I'll get to use it on this former detective. Once I double check my reflection, ensuring I look like the other snooty rich folks attending the party, I make my way downstairs, heels clicking on the floor. 

“Damn Lucy!” Clint wolf whistles when I enter the room. “You look gorgeous,” Jane and Pepper exclaim at the same time the giggle at each other. I smile and spin around in the dress, feeling almost childish. “Thanks guys.” Tony glances at Steve, who is staring at Lucy like she’s a meal and he hasn’t eaten in weeks. “Cap, like what you see?” He teases him joyously. “I think you look beautiful Lucy,” Steve agrees and when I meet his blue eyes, they tell me everything else he wishes to say. I blush under his gaze, unable to help the butterflies in my stomach. I want him to always look at me like that. “What in the world got you into that dress?” Nat asks, raising her eyebrows from the cushy chair she’s sitting in. “I figured you’d be awaiting Tony’s search all night.” “Maybe she has a date,” Clint shouts over the baseball game playing on TV. “I’m going after a lead,” I explain lightly, correcting Clint. “At a ball?” “It’s a gala,” I clarify. “And the person I need to speak with will be there.” “Are you sure it isn’t a date?” “It’s not a date,” I answer again more firmly. “You need a date then. You can’t go to a gala alone, that’s sad.” Everyone at once begins volunteering to go with me, it’s overwhelming. “I’m a spy too,” Clint offers. “I think you should take me.” “I’m a regular at these events and I’m Iron Man, surely that will get this person’s attention,” Tony shouts over Clint. “I want to go!” Thor whines at Jane, who laughs with Pepper. “Thor, you can’t go. You don’t have enough of a grasp on human social graces yet,” she tirelessly informs him. “I could go with you,” Steve offers to me, his voice low and inviting. The idea of seeing him in a tuxedo and going on a new mission with him is exhilarating and I hate that I have to turn him down. Especially with him looking at me like that. I'm not sure we'd even make it to the gala. The moment he put a tuxedo on...it would probably be coming off. “I actually already have someone coming with me,” I awkwardly explain, sadly making eye contact with Steve. “Who would be better than me?” Tony demands in mock anger. 

“That would be me, Mr. Stark,” Coulson answers as he smoothly enters the room. He’s dressed in a tuxedo and he’s carrying a briefcase, most likely filled with the stuff I asked for. “Lucy, you look great,” he says to me. “As do you,” I reply, giving him a roguish grin. “I’m supposed to tell you that you only get me for three hours or May is coming in after us.” “Then we best get to work,” I hastily add, wanting nothing more than to not to piss her off. “Which one is May?” Thor asks in a loud whisper to Steve. “She’s a Shield agent,” he answers as Coulson places the case on the counter. “Fitz would like all this returned to him, no exceptions.” “This isn’t my first rodeo,” I tease him. “Here,” he hands me an earpiece for us to communicate should we have to separate. “I hope there’s dancing,” he says to the group. “Lucy is the best dancer.” “I was professionally trained. Of course, I'm the best,” I cockily add. I slip on the massive sparkling wedding ring and toss him the male gold one. “Skye got us into the party. I’m Carter Kingsley,” he gestures himself. “And you’re my wife loving Victoria.” “Who is far younger then you, blonde, and unbelievably sexy,” Nat cuts in with a smirk. “Sounds like every rich white man in the United States.” “And we love to support charities and throw our money around, simply because we have it,” he continues, ignoring Nat. “Sounds like every party I’ve ever infiltrated,” I comment with a laugh. “Shall we,” he asks me in a snotty voice. “Yeah let’s go,” I agree and accept his outstretched arm. “Text me when JARVIS is done searching,” I direct at Tony who nods, as he’s returning to his seat. “I’ll be back in a couple of hours,” I finish with my eyes locked on Steve’s. I hate leaving him like this, especially after we haven’t talked at all today. Once I got the news about my family I sort of jumped into everything. I make a mental note to talk with him tonight when I get back from this party, hopefully with some new information. 

Coulson leads me to a car waiting downstairs and with little complication I sit, arranging the dress around my legs. “Can you hear me?” He asks, motioning to his earpiece. “Yeah, we’re good.” “Do you have a plan, Lucy? Or are we winging it?” I shrug, unsure of how this is going to end up. I don’t have a good grip on my emotions. They’re swirling around inside me, anger always at the forefront. “Ward and Agent 33 broke Bakshi out of Talbot’s base.” I sigh, leaning my head back against the smooth black leather of the car. “And I’m still trying to create peace with Robert Gonzalez, Skye is gone.” “Why didn’t you call me when all this shit went down with the other Shield faction?” “It all happened so fast. I think you barging in guns blazing would have made it worse.” “Did you really have no idea Bobbi and Mack were there to watch you?” “No, when I found the camera Mack left in the car model he gave me I realized everything and that was when they raided the playground.” “Coulson, you and I have been friends for years. Next time do me a favor and call me.” “Alright,” he agrees, watching as the museum pulls up. “I’ve also started working with Ward again,” he says over his shoulder to me, as he gets out of the car. “Wait what?” I demand angrily, sliding across the seats as gracefully as I can with the dress. “You shouldn’t work with him! He's a traitor and a-” He holds up his hand, smiling at the other finely dressed people outside. “Let’s not discuss this now, Victoria my love,” he says loudly. I begrudgingly take his hint, noting to bring up the Ward argument as soon as we leave. “Yes, darling,” I sullenly reply as I rest my arm on his. We smile and check in at the desk, being sure to flash our expensive jewelry and watches around. 

We schmooze around the room, separating to look for former detective Anthony Thompson. The people here are all incredibly wealthy, the 1% of the city. Mr. Thompson and his wife pour money into events like this. Perhaps trying to heal a guilty conscience. My blood boils when I see him across the room. He’s holding a wine glass in one hand and shaking another man’s hand with another. “I have eyes on the target,” I mutter, attempting to reach Coulson. “On my way to you.” “Mr. Thompson, this is a lovely party. Truly one of the best of the year.” “Thank you miss…?” “Victoria Kingsley,” I answer him with a flirty smile. “I don’t believe I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet you.” “I think you met my family many years ago.” “Oh? And who are your parents?” “Could you show me to the bathroom? I’m feeling rather faint,” I softly exclaim, placing my hand over my heart. “Of course,” he agrees, and escorts me across the room with Coulson following a few paces behind. 

The moment we enter the powder room, he motions for me to sit on a cushioned ottoman. “Let me get you some water,” he offers and turns around to the sink. I return to my feet just as Coulson enters the room. “Sir, we’d like you to answer a few questions,” Coulson begins and crosses his arms over his chest. Thompson turns around quickly, old reflexes going to his hip where he would have had a gun when he was a cop. “Who are you?” Coulson nods to me, allowing me to take the lead. “You worked the Temple family murder in 1999, correct?” “What? I mean yes I did.” His expression doesn’t hold any fear, only confusion. He’s nervous, it’s easy to see that he’s hiding something, he's clearly not a spy. “Who paid you after they faked the crime scene?” “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I sigh, placing my hand in my dress to grab the small knife near my hip. “Rethink your answer, Mr. Thompson,” I lowly offer, my threat plain as day. “You don’t want to overturn this stone.” “I think she does,” Coulson chimes in cheerfully. “Shield paid me to do it,” he answers, confirming my suspicions. “I need a name.” “It was that politician who ended up being evil, Alexander Pierce. The one who died last year.” I grip the knife tightly in my fingers, resisting the urge to lash out. Thompson is just a piece of the puzzle and I need him alive. “Tell no one we were here, or we’ll be back.” Coulson grips my arm and we leave him shaking in the bathroom. 

“If Alexander Pierce faked the crime scene, HYDRA is involved.” “Pierce is dead, where do I pick up from here?” "You said you had something else in the works?" “I’ll start looking through files I released during the uprising when JARVIS finishes his search. See if maybe there’s something out there.” “Good idea, I’ll start reaching out to my contacts around the world. Pierce surely had allies who got away. They have to be out there somewhere. We've already got people looking for them.” "Not a bad idea," I agree. “Alright,” Coulson mumbles as he checks his phone. “May is already on her way Avenger’s Tower, we better go before she finds us.” “Yes sir,” I agree and follow him back to the car. I return the earpiece and wedding ring to the Shield case. “You sure you don’t want me to whoop Robert Gonzalez as well as Mack and Bobbi?” I ask as I pull the barrette and pins from my hair, allowing my blonde curls to cascade down my back, my head instantly feeling relief. “I do,” he laughs. “But I want to make peace with the other Shield. I think joining forces would be better than having you come knock some heads together.” "I do enjoy doing that though," I sigh, dramatically. 

“Well, let Robert Gonzalez know that the Avengers back you up. That might have him hesitate his hostile takeover.” “If I get an actual chance to talk to him, I’ll be sure to mention it. I think giving him the toolbox will defuse the tension.” “You can’t give that away,” I whisper harshly. “Fury gave that to you specifically to rebuild Shield.” “I’m not justifying my action to you,” he retorts. “I’m the director and this is my decision.” I cross my arms over my chest, ignoring the beads that scratch my skin. Coulson pays the driver and we enter the lobby of Avenger’s Tower. “Now about reaching out to Ward,” I call him out as he presses the button in the elevator. “I know what you’re going to say.” “That it’s just as bad of an idea as Fury using the Tesseract?” “Ouch,” he mutters and his cheeks are flushed in shame. “Hunter is reaching out to him and I’m on my way there now.” The doors open, revealing the familiar luxurious penthouse. “So, you’re not going to take my advice?” “No, I’m the director and I made my call.” “So, when you die again because you’re stupid enough to trust Ward, what is the team supposed to do?” “The team trusts me,” he argues. “Fine, do what you want. But when this blows up in your face and you have to come crawling back to me to help you clean it up, remember this moment.” “You can’t talk to me like that! I’m your boss.” I click my tongue impatiently. “Well, I just did.” “I’m not listening to this. See ya later Lucy.” I scowl in his direction, watching as he enters the elevator and I kick myself for our argument. I know I was being a bitch but he’s stepping into a major sinkhole with Ward. Sometimes people should listen to me, I'm not stupid. 

“That was awkward,” Bruce mutters to Tony. I look over my shoulder at all the boys watching a baseball game. I had no idea they witnessed everything Coulson and I just fought about. “Just a friendly argument,” I correct them hastily. “You told him when he dies due to a decision he's going to be abandoning his team,” Clint adds, pursing his lips together. “Well it’s a stupid decision,” I bite back at him. I sigh and run a hand over the side of my dress. “Look, Steve can I talk to you?” Steve shares a look with the others and quickly stands. “Of course.” He follows me back to my room because it’s closer and closes the door behind him. “Are you alright?” “Alexander Pierce arranged for the fake crime scene. He knew about my family and he didn't say anything, even when I had a gun pointed at his face." I tug my hair out of the knot at the back of my head and place the barrette on my desk. Steve’s expressions dramatically shifts. “So, HYDRA may have your family.” I nod as I kick my uncomfortable shoes off. “Then we find them,” he vows, taking my face in his hands. “I’ll help you.” “You will?” “Lucy, I love you. We’ll find them, I promise.” “Thank you, Steve. I love you too.” He gently kisses me, holding me close to his body. I press myself closer to him, seeking his comfort. “Steve! You’re missing the game!” Tony shouts over the intercom, causing me to wince. “Well, he certainly ruined the moment.” “It’s guys night,” Steve informs me before returning his lips to mine, clearly not interested in joining them. He runs his tongue along my lips and I almost melt back into him. “Where are the girls?” I ask while pulling away. “They went out to some bar.” I tilt my head back and forth. “I better go catch up with them then.” “You don’t want to stay?” Steve pouts. “Well, the boys are waiting in the living room for you and I really need a drink.” “Oh fine,” he relents, removing his hands from my waist. “I’ll see you later, have fun.” “I love you,” I whisper to him and I press my lips quickly to his before he leaves. 

I change out of my ball gown and into a purple cocktail dress. I opt to leave my corset on, since it’s incredibly difficult to take-off. Maybe it'll be fun to go out. It's been awhile since I've done that. I text Nat to find out where she’s at with Pepper. and Jane. Apparently they are bar hopping across Manhattan, so I’ll have to hurry to keep up. I wonder what the occasion is? “Bye guys,” I shout as I hurry to the elevator. I only hear cheering and screaming at the game as the doors close. 

“Lucy!” Nat waves me over as I enter the dimly lit bar. There is music blasting from some speakers in the corner and the room is crowded. “She’ll have three tequila shots.” “Three?” I exclaim in shock. “You have to catch up to us.” Jane and Pepper clap as I take the three shots, the liquid searing my throat. “How was the gala?” “I found out HYDRA may have done something with my family.” The three girls fall silent, staring at me with unsure expressions. “I think we need another round of drinks,” Pepper uncertainly adds. I'm glad they don't actually want to talk about it. The bartender brings us more drinks and Nat orders even more shots. Pepper complains about the time Tony has been spending in the lab with Bruce and Nat seems equally annoyed. “Half the time he never comes to bed,” Pepper complains as she sets down her glass. “You should withhold sex,” Nat offers politely. “I’ve tried. Whatever he and Bruce are working on is far more important to him.” “What about you and Thor?” I ask Jane as I down my fourth drink. “We’re doing okay,” she hesitantly answers. “I have to leave this week for an important convention. And whenever I’m gone he doesn’t call or text or anything.” “To be fair,” Pepper cuts in. “It might be because he doesn’t understand our technology.” “I’ve been trying to teach him since he got here. It's like he doesn't want to learn.” “We’ll work on it with him,” Nat gestures to the two of us and I groan as she signs me up for teaching another person to understand modern society. I did that already with Steve. 

“And you Lucy? Any men you’re going to complain about?” I look up from my drink in surprise, I figured they'd move on to a different subject. “Uh nope, nothing from me,” I quickly reply. “Really and the sex I heard you having the other night was just…What?” Her knowing look is so smug. Damn she's good. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I deflect quickly, my hands tightening on my glass. “C’mon Lucy. I know you’re hooking up with someone. I could hear it, or you were just agreeing a lot with someone.” I sigh in defeat, of course she knows, if anyone was going to find out it was her, well besides Bruce I suppose, but that was a fluke. “Oh fine,” I relent. “Yes, I was with someone.” “Give the details,” Jane demands excitedly. “It was good,” I answer calmly. “You’re hiding something.” “Because I’m not giving details of my sex life?” “Yes,” Nat cuts in. “Like who you are doing. I'd like to meet the man who makes you moan like that.” “Seriously?” I laugh trying to edge them off the subject. "Was your ear to the door?" "No you're just that loud," she fires back with a wicked smirk. “Another round of drinks please,” I beg the bartender. “Put it on my tab,” a man at the table next to us offers. We all turn to look at him and find four young men smiling at us. “Thank you very much,” Pepper politely calls to them. “What brings you ladies out tonight?” “Girls night,” Nat answers happily. “And you?” “We’re celebrating the Yankee’s victory.” “Oh, good they won. Tony will be pleased,” Pepper exclaims brightly. “Oh, so you’re seeing someone?” One of the men asks her with hooded eyes. He's practically undressing her with them. “Uh, yeah I am,” she answers with a chuckle. “And the rest of you?” Jane slightly raises her hand. “I also have a boyfriend.” “So, you two are available?” The tallest one gestures to Nat and I. “Actually I’m-” “We’re both single,” Nat cuts in smoothly, shooting me a look. “Ah no. I’m seeing someone as well and my friend here has eyes on someone already,” I knowingly hint and her eyes widen as I’m clearly hinting at Bruce. She can't hide that from me. “That’s a shame, you four are the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen.” “And the most dangerous!” One of them exclaims as his eyes widen. “Dude! The blonde and red-head are freaking Avengers!” “And yet I don’t get recognized as a CEO of a massive company,” Pepper mutters in discontent. “Or I as one of the world’s leading astrophysists,” Jane adds in disappointment. “Woah! You saved the city,” one of them breathes out in awe as the group approaches the booth. “And you looked hot while doing it,” the drunkest one blurts as our drinks arrive. “Well that’s a plus.” I share a shrug with Nat as we giggle. "Nat we're you concerned with how you looked when we were fighting the Chitauri?" "I was more concerned with closing the massive portal to space," Nat slowly replies as she watches their expressions. "But I was always good at multitasking." “So, are you sure we can’t convince you to hang out?” “Well her boyfriend is Thor,” I gesture to Jane. “And hers is Tony Stark, so if you wish to upset them by making moves on their girlfriends...I’d keep going. They'd love to hear about it.” Pepper bursts out laughing at their shocked expressions as they quickly retreat out of the bar. “That’s gold! Nice work Lucy.” "Thanks friends, I do good work."

“Maybe we should get back,” I mutter as I check the time on my watch. I'd like to get home early enough so Steve and I can talk and maybe do other things. That kiss from earlier is still on my mind. I had fun out here but we could have had so much more fun back home. “That’s no fun,” Jane whines. “She probably wants to get back to the secret man in her bed,” Nat mockingly points out, though she is very correct. “Are you still on that?” “Till you tell us who it is, of course.” I bite my tongue since Steve and I agreed to tell everyone together. “Well that’s not going to happen.” “Another round of shots!” I agree, thinking it will be the last round, but then she calls for two more. By the time we’re trying to close the tab, Jane is laughing uncontrollably, Pepper is frantically searching for her wallet, Nat is talking to every person in the room, and I’m wobbling on my feet. I haven't been this drunk in quite awhile. “My wallet is gone,” Pepper shouts in dismay. “I didn’t bring any money,” I add along with the other girls. “Me either.” “I only have an ID.” The bartender looks at us expectantly. “Those asshole’s must have stolen your wallet! I’ll kill them,” I offer brightly, though my feet are still unsteady. “I’ll help,” Nat volunteers. "Lucy and I will carve them up like thanksgiving turkey." “I’ll just call Tony,” Pepper hastily calms us, parking us back at the bar. She forces us into our seats. “He’ll pay our tab and come get us.” She walks away with her phone already at her ear. I don't understand how she's walking in those killer heels.

We sit and wait, Nat choosing to drink another glass of Morgan and Coke. “If I drink anything else, I’ll vomit,” I groan as I rest my head on the bar. “You can spend the night at my place,” a man sitting next to me offers lewdly. "I'll make you feel all kinds of better." “Ew,” Nat spits out. “She’s not interested.” “C’mon red, you could join us. Us three could have a lot of fun, what do you say blondie?” He reaches out to touch my hair and I back away. “I think you need to back off,” I hear Steve’s voice threaten lowly from behind us. “Steve!” I greet enthusiastically. “Hey man, mind your own business,” the dude growls at Steve. Steve's grip tightens on my arm. "The lady and I are having a nice chat." I see Thor greet an incredibly drunk Jane before standing at Steve’s side after noticing his sour expression. “Is this man bothering our fine ladies?” “He is,” Nat cheerfully calls to him. “Shall I teach him a lesson? I’m Thor son of Odin,” he introduces himself to the drunk man, who very quickly apologizes and flees. “That was fun,” I exclaim to Nat as Tony finishes paying Pepper’s tab. "Let's bring Thor next time for girls night." “All paid up,” Tony declares. “Shall we get you girls home?” “Where’s Clint?” I ask Steve curiously. “He stayed behind.” “And Bruce?” “He’s in the car.” Nat stumbles and I reach to steady her but she takes both us down to the ground, where we burst out laughing. Steve and Tony pull us back to our feet, laughing at our clumsiness. “That guy wanted both Lucy and I to go home with him.” “That’s ambitious,” Tony chuckles and glances over at Pepper. “But Lucy is sleeping with a mysterious stranger she won’t talk about.” “Natasha!” I gasp and see Steve go rigid next to me. "Come on!" She shrugs, though her smirk tells me she meant to tell everyone, what a pain. I wish I had something to throw at her. “Really? Capsicle won’t tell any of us about his girl either, but Bruce is secretive too. We're a team and I'm going to need some honesty. I'm thinking team building exercises," he exclaims with spread hands. "C’mon let’s go home.” We have a very strange car ride back, with Jane talking continuously, Pepper sleeping on Tony, Nat mercilessly teasing Bruce, and Steve and I trying not to make too much eye contact. “So, you guys had fun?” Tony asks me, softly so he does not wake Pepper. “We did yeah,” I reply quickly. “Jane and Pepper complained about boys,” I tease him softly as I poke him. “And we badgered Lucy about her lover,” Nat calls out. I make awkward eye contact with Bruce in the rearview mirror and he quickly looks away. 

“Who is this lover, Lucy?” Tony asks, wiggling his eyebrows at me. “It’s me,” Steve blurts before I can respond. “Wait what?” Nat shouts in excitement. "Are you serious?!" I stare at Steve in surprise but his blue eyes show no resentment and I’m relieved that its finally out in the open. “You two,” Tony wildly gestures between us. “You’re his mysterious girl,” he settles his eyes on me. “And Steve is her lover,” Nat declares. “Yes! This is so wonderful! I’ve been watching you dance around each other forever!” “Well,” I shrug lightly. “We’ve been keeping it a secret for quite a while.” “How did I not notice?” Tony asks himself quietly. “Because you’ve been ignoring everything except your secret project in the lab,” I snap at him. “Including Pepper.” “It’ll be worth it,” he assures us with a nod at Bruce. “I suppose I can tell you guys I’ve known about Steve and Lucy for months,” Bruce announces. “What?” Nat demands in anger. “I sort of,” he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “Walked in on them.” Steve and I both blush, our entire faces bright red as we recall that night. “That’s hilariously awkward,” Jane bursts out as she and Thor continue laughing. “It was,” Bruce agrees with them. “Well,” Steve whispers to me, now sitting a lot closer. “Cat's out of the bag.” “Can you ask us questions tomorrow afternoon?” I cheerfully address them. “Why afternoon?” “Because considering the amount of tequila shots we did, I won’t remember this and I’m going to have a nasty hangover.” “Same,” Jane chimes in. “I may have one too,” Nat reluctantly agrees. “That’s fine with me,” Steve says as he kisses my head. “That will take some getting used to,” Tony chuckles. “But I like it.”


	15. Chapter 15

The following morning, I’m surprised that I don’t have a headache. I figured after the amount of shots Natasha insisted we all take I’d be doomed. I join Tony, Pepper, and Bruce in the kitchen. “Oh good, someone who can actually cook,” Tony greets me with a dazzling smile. “I’d like an omelet please.” “Do I look like your personal chef?” I question with a hand on my hip. “You look like someone who I let live rent free here,” he teases and gestures towards the stove. “Ham and extra cheese.” I groan and begin taking things out of the fridge. I suppose cooking might be fun. “She’s actually making it!” “Lucy, don’t listen to Tony,” Pepper orders me. “You don’t need to make him anything. If he’s smart enough to make his own armor, then he's smart enough to make his own food.” “I don’t mind. I’m a really good cook if I do say so myself,” I grin over my shoulder. So, the three of them sit on bar stools around the island and watch as I place an omelet in front of each of them. Bruce asks for a simple mushroom one and Pepper is way more creative and goes with tomatoes, spinach, bacon, and hot sauce. “Oh my god,” Pepper moans as she takes her first bite. “This is the best omelet I’ve ever had.” “Thank you,” I murmur, blushing under their praise. Pepper and Tony are used to really good food, so a compliment like that from them is wonderful. “Can you cook every day?” Bruce innocently asks. “No,” I answer him cheerfully. “But when I do, I know you’ll appreciate it.” My mom used to say that to my dad when he got home from work to dinner already on the table. She basically cooked every day, but sometimes we had to go pick something up when she wasn’t feeling it. It was never quite as good. I nearly let out a sigh at the thought.

“What is that glorious smell?” Thor asks as he Jane walk in the kitchen, arms around each other. “Lucy’s making omelets for everyone, tell her what you want!” Tony answers him as he shovels his food into his mouth. I shrug and decide that everyone might as well get one, I’m already on a roll. “If you’re offering,” Jane politely smiles and sits next to Bruce. “I’d love a bell pepper, bacon, and onion one,” she says eyeing the small bowls of ingredients next to my hands. “And you Thor?” I ask as I begin Jane’s in the small omelet pan. “Put everything in it,” he answers with a shrug. “You sure?” “Yes.” I hum to myself as I cook, only barely listening to their chatter. I wish I had an apron on because I've made a mess. Bruce makes more coffee and soon Nat and Steve join us, dressed in training clothes. I'd wondered where Steve was when I woke up. “What’s going on, Luce?” Nat asks from the doorway. “She’s cooking,” Thor shouts over the chatter. “Good morning,” Steve greets me, placing his hand on my waist and kissing me lightly. “WHOA!” Clint, who seemingly just entered the room, shouts in surprise. “Why do you have your hands all over Lucy, Cap?” Everyone turns to look at him, and with his wildly surprised expression it’s easy to see he wasn’t told last night like everyone else. “Uh didn’t anyone tell you?” Tony asks him as if obvious. “Tell me what?” “Steve and Lucy have been sleeping together for months now,” Nat clarifies. I shoot a glare at her, couldn’t she have just said we’re together? “What! How- when did you all find out?” “Last night,” everyone answers except Bruce. “Oh man,” he grumbles in disappointment as I place a plate in front of Nat, already guessing her order and judging by her grin, I got it right. I give her a wink. “Disappointed?” Pepper teases him as he sinks into a seat next to her. “I set Lucy up on a date for this week.” Everyone turns to look at me and I quickly shake my head. “I didn’t agree to a date.” “It was going to be a surprise! I know you’d be happy about it.” “Who'd you set her up with?” Nat questions after setting her fork down. “I called Chris Diggle. He was really interested, I set it up for Thursday night.” “You just expected me not to have plans?” I ask without turning around, as I flip Steve’s ham and bacon omelet. “Well yeah,” Clint answers as if obvious. “He’s all excited to catch up with you. Can’t you just go have dinner with him? I feel bad now.” “No,” Steve interjects for me. When I turn to look at him his expression has shifted from happy to frustrated. “Steve’s jealous!” Tony declares loudly. Aw, he’s cute when he’s jealous, I think to myself. “No need to worry,” I hastily cut in. “I’m not interested, sorry Clint.” “Yeah,” Nat bursts out. “She’s been there done that.” I groan and place my hand to my head. “Thanks Nat.” “You’re welcome,” she cheerfully replies. After making so many omelets I’m not even remotely interested in eating one myself, so once Clint is happily eating his I opt for a bowl of cereal. I check my phone for any news on my family but JARVIS hasn’t finished searching through Shield files yet. It’s taking forever and the waiting is killing me little by little. Since Jane has joined us, there aren't any chairs left at the table so I sit on Steve's lap, earning chuckles from everyone else. 

“Can we ask questions about you two yet?” Tony practically blurts as the buzz of conversation dies down. I share a shrug with Steve who sets his coffee mug down. “Go ahead,” he replies tiredly. HIs hand is supporting my lower back and my arm is around his shoulder to keep my balance. “Yeah I want details on that,” Pepper agrees. “Let's see...who first kissed who?” Steve and I share a puzzled look as I think back to the night in the motel. It was that moment when we realized we had nothing else to lose but each other. “I think it was me,” I answer thoughtfully. “And?” “Well,” Steve chuckles. “We’d just survived being shot at by a missile and were on the run from Shield, or HYDRA, whatever.” He waves his hand. “Ah, so those missions Fury set you up on worked well,” Nat coyly points out. “Wait what?” I question her in surprise. “I sometimes think he tried to play matchmaker when divvying out missions for agents,” she explains with a side-eye glance at Bruce. I knew she had a thing for him and he’d be stupid not to like her, they’d be an interesting pair, but I really think it would work. I’ll be bugging her more about it from now on. It should be entertaining. She will surely have many comments about Steve and I. “So,” Tony drawls out, “what you’re saying is that Fury shipped these two?” “Basically.” “That’s flattering I suppose,” I reply uncertainly. “Why keep it a secret?” “We needed to figure things out on our own,” I explain firmly. “Having ya’ll meddle would have not worked for me.” They seem to accept my answer, maybe with a grain of salt, though they are probably just bitter none of them noticed it. They continue pestering us with questions, and Steve refuses to answer anything about our sex life, which I think is cute. It’s old fashioned and I love it. I kiss his cheek each time he blushes.

My phone rings and get off Steve's lap to retrieve it, eager for an escape from their questions. Steve can handle himself for a few minutes. “Temple,” I cheerfully answer. “LUCY!” “Fitz?” I question in surprise as I recognize his accented voice. I hear banging in the background, along with a distant voice. “Where are you?” “Er, I’m in New Jersey I think.” “You think?” I hesitantly question. “Is everything alright?” “No,” he answers quickly. “I’m being followed and they want me to lead them to Coulson.” “What’s going on?” I demand as my stomach flips violently, as if I'd just gotten on a roller coaster. “We lost the base to Robert Gonzalez’ Shield faction. I know Coulson told you Bobbi and Mack betrayed us, and well I er stole Fury’s toolbox and now I don’t know what to do.” His final words come out as a squeak. I turn away from everyone and lower my voice. “You opened the toolbox?” “Well yeah, but I didn’t look at anything, your number was the first one to come up and I really need your help here. Lucy please, I'm scared.” I glance over my shoulder and find the others trying not to be obvious about how they’re eavesdropping, Nat and Clint are the only successful ones by having their own conversation. “May and Jemma didn’t make it out of the base and Skye is gone, er- nobody knows where Coulson is and I don’t er- know what to do.” “It’s going to be fine,” I attempt to reassure him. “How many men are following you?” “I think only two,” he answers awkwardly. “So, what you’re going to do is meet me, can you do that?” “Er- yes. I think that would be great.” “Perfect,” I praise him, impressed at how well he’s doing under the pressure considering he isn’t a trained field agent. He has to remain calm, that's the main thing. I have to keep him calm. “There is a park by Newark with bench 20 feet from the parking lot,” I inform him softly, I've used it as a meeting place before. “It’s an awful looking bench, nearly rusted over completely. I want you to meet me there in a half hour.” “What is the park called, Lucy?” “Rosemount Memorial Park.” “Er, what if they attack me?” “They won’t attack you,” I try and soothe him, though I’m not 100% sure. But a little white lie won't hurt him. He needs to calm down and get to the park. “They want you to lead them to Coulson.” “And we’re not doing that?” “No,” I cheerfully respond. “You’re leading them to me,” my voice lowers to a more dangerous tone. “Ah! Right. That's clever! Then I suppose I’ll see you soon.” “Be careful Fitz, keep your head down and you’ll be fine. I promise. I'll see you soon.” 

“So, that was work,” I inform the others as I turn around on my heel. “I have to go.” “But questions,” Clint whines. “We’ve answered dozens of your questions,” I mock his whining tone. I stride over to Steve and press my lips quickly to his. “I’ll call you later.” “You going to be okay?” “Yes, I’ll be fine, nothing to worry about, just have to go save the day.” “Alright,” he relents and releases the gentle grip he has on my waist. “Be careful then.” “I will be,” I call over my shoulder as I hurry back to my room. I slip into something I can easily move around in but won’t be as noticeable as my new Stark designed Avengers suit, though I’m disappointed I don’t get to break it in yet. So, I opt for leggings, a blue tank top with a jacket, and tennis shoes. A rival Shield faction will surely be armed and well trained so I arm myself with a gun, magnetic disks that sit in the wristband of my jacket, and six throwing knives. I longingly look at my batons in the weapons room, next to Clint’s bow and Steve’s shield. But I can’t hide those in plain sight, so I’m forced to leave with what I can conceal easily on my person. I head down to the street to go into Grand Central Station. 

 

 

When I arrive, Fitz is already waiting on the bench, tapping his feet on the grassy ground. He’s looking around warily, his shoulders visibly flinching when people walk by him. I spy five men and one woman lingering around, not close enough to be suspicious but near enough that I know who they are. The hat on my head obscures my face from their view as I sit next to him, chuckling when he jumps in surprise. “Oh,” he breathes out in relief when he looks beneath my hat. “I didn’t even hear you coming.” “Of course not,” I tease him. “I am a spy you know, I like to think I'm pretty good at it.” “Right, well those men to my left are the ones I was telling you about.” “And the four others are just what? Enjoying their work day in the park staring at you?” I watch his eyes widen in realization. “I didn’t even think that they were-” “It’s alright,” I cut him off. I know he wasn't trained for this. He's one of the smartest people at Shield, but he does need more combat training. At least enough to get by. He should've noticed the others watching him. Perhaps I can speak to Coulson about a little class for him. “Shall we begin?” He quickly nods and when I stand he follows, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. “Just tell me what to do.” “I can either take care of these guys now are later.” “Do it now,” he answers quickly. “I’ll feel better when we’re not being watched.” 

“You contact Coulson then with the toolbox and I'll take care of them. It should only be a moment,” I tell him as I stride away towards the first group of men. “Excuse me,” I call out pleasantly. “Yes?” One gruffly replies as he tears his eyes from Fitz. “I just have a question,” I innocently explain. “And that is?” “Have you always been this terrible at field work, or did the quality go down after Shield fell?” His eyes dart down to meet mine in surprise but I’m already moving, striking out with my elbow. I smash the heel of my hand into his sternum and flip around to kick him with my foot. “Hey!” I roll forward to meet the next one, striking at his ankles. I’m on my feet before he hits the ground, cutting off his oxygen with my foot. Not enough to kill, merely knock unconscious. This Shield civil war is silly. I'm loyal to Coulson but that doesn't mean I need to kill these people. I see the glint of a gun in my line of vision and I toss one of my magnetic disks away from me, smiling in satisfaction when the gun flies from his hand. He swipes at my head, knocking my hat off onto the damp grass. “You’re-,” he gasps in realization as his eyes rove over my face. “Lucy Temple,” I greet him proudly as I smash his head into a nearby tree. “I’d say it was nice to meet you, but it wasn’t.” I dance out of the way as another man throws a punch at me, nearly giggling at the poor effort. I quickly swipe his feet out from underneath him and punch him in the side of the head when he reaches for a gun. I empty the bullets from the gun onto the grass and hurl the empty weapon at the next target, watching as it connects with her forehead. She goes down and the last man and I circle each other. “Agent Temple, let me take you in. Director Gonzalez wants nothing more than to work with you.” “I’ll bet he does,” I sarcastically reply with a snort. “I’ve already declared my loyalty to Shield and the rightful director. So, when you wake up and crawl back home, be sure to tell him Coulson has the full backing of the Avengers.” “I see only one,” he snaps at me. I shrug in disinterest, blocking each of his swings with ease. “One is enough to take care of you. I guarantee you if I needed them, they’d be here.” Bored with the conversation I decide to end it. I use a cheap shot, kneeing him in the groin and flip over him, using his shoulders as a place to put my hands, sort of like a vault. Once behind him I place him in a choke hold and merely wait for him to stop struggling. I check to make sure he has a pulse and hurry back to Fitz. 

“That was amazing,” I recognize Hunter’s voice from the tiny box in Fitz’ hands, they must have been watching. “Thanks,” I reply cheerfully. “Seriously though, none of those guys even managed to hit you.” “Well, I’m not an Avenger for nothing,” I tease him lightly. “Lucy,” Coulson appears in the picture. “I’m glad Fitz called you, it’s um gotten a little hectic.” “So, I can tell. Why is it that you never ask for my help till it's too late?” “That's a problem for us to discuss another time. We’re almost to your location, can you meet us on a roof a block away. Fitz has the coordinates.” “Yes sir,” I answer happily. “You caught us at a good time,” Hunter informs us. “We’re on our way to Mexico to meet Ward.” I feel my own expression darken, lips twisting in dismay. “Coulson-” I begin angrily, pissed he hadn’t taken my advice. “He’s our only chance, Lucy.” “I don’t like it.” “We’re prepared, we have a plan and now we have you for backup along with Mike Peterson.” “Fine, but if he betrays us I’m shooting him.” “I wouldn’t want you to do anything else,” Coulson readily agrees, only this time in person as the Quinjet reveals itself and he’s stepping off the hanger.  
“Glad you’re okay Fitz,” Coulson says once we strap in. “Me too. It’s ugly in there Coulson, we didn’t know what to do.” “The toolbox,” Coulson asks Fitz who tosses it to him. We watch as he opens it, and as I’m next to him I read over his shoulder. “We need to find Skye. But all we know is that she was taken by the same powered man who took Raina and Cal.” “Do we have any leads?” “No,” he answers. “But HYDRA might.” I watch as two pictures appear with a small bio. “HYDRA’S new heads- Strucker and List. All my sources say they’re researching powered people and apparently they’re even more obsessed than Whitehall.” A shiver goes down my spine, HYDRA can’t get their hands on any more gifted people, it would be a disaster and we have to stop them. “We need to know what they know,” Hunter explains. “Get into HYDRA.” “Count me in,” Fitz agrees instantly. “I’m not infiltrating HYDRA,” I firmly state. “I can’t do that again, not now.” “I know, which is why if we have to go in incognito, you aren’t going.” I nod quickly, pushing down the panic that was rising inside me. “But I assume if it’s a raid, you’re interested?” “Yes sir,” I grin in excitement.

Mexico is hot and uncomfortable, the summer sun beating down on us. I can already feel a sunburn on my face. I didn't realize I'd be working for several days, but I'd never leave Shield hanging. Fitz, Hunter, and I arrange the restaurant while Coulson and Mike get Agent 33 as a hostage. I watch Agent 33 as her and Mike converse. She seems normal, though I never met her before. I’d heard she was a good agent, sad what happened to her. If things were any different I could very well be in her shoes, brainwashed and unsure of my past. I remember being trapped in Whitehall's restraints. At night I can still feel them, still hear his voice. Ward strides in looking grizzly, his facial has grown whereas before he was always clean shaven. I've never seen him look so messy. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?” I can see in his expression that he cares for Agent 33, Kara. That’s a surprising turn of events, a man with a black hole for a heart actually caring about someone. I’m shocked. He was always the type to sleep around, never have a real relationship. “No, I’m okay. You shouldn’t have come.” “Fact that this guy hasn’t killed me yet, means they need me,” he angrily gestures to Mike, while I linger just outside waiting for any sign of trouble. “Mike.” “Ward.” “Turn around. You know what needs to happen.” I watch as Ward removes all his weapons and places them on the table. His x-ray eye is pretty cool. Mike gestures for Ward to join Coulson, and I message Hunter, informing him that talks have begun. 

“Ward,” I snarl once Coulson and he shake on the deal. His expression shifts to shock and fear before composing himself. “Wow Coulson must be desperate to call you in as well as the robot.” “I have a great interest in taking down HYDRA,” I answer stiffly. “I think letting you go is a terrible idea and if I could, I’d shoot you and your girlfriend now and be done with it.” “Then I’m glad you’re not giving the orders,” he shoots back at me. I curl my hands into fists, picturing punching him in the face repeatedly in my mind, and it soothes me. “Accidents happen,” I whisper once Coulson turns his attention to Mike. “Indeed, they do,” he agrees with me. 

“So, Lucy-,” Coulson pulls me aside once we get to the abandoned lot. “I uh, have something to tell you.” “Yes?” “We’re using a brainwashed Bakshi to get into HYDRA.” “You’ve got to be kidding me,” I snap at him, my anger rising. The only thing I wanted to see Bakshi for, would be to kill him, and now I won't be able to do that. What happened in HYDRA haunts me all the time. “I wish I was, but he’s our only way inside and you won’t be anywhere near him. I just need you not to kill him.” “I should have stayed with Hunter and Fitz,” I grumble unhappily. I try and ignore the way my heart beats radically in my chest. I feel fear creeping into my brain, just remembering what happened, the way he touched me, beat me. Several emotions rise up; fear, anger, panic. “Call Rogers,” he whispers with a small smile. “It will make you feel better.” I know he's right, just thinking about hearing his voice puts my mind at ease. I stalk away from the group and wait in Coulson’s car, resting my head against the leather cushion. I know it’s late back home, and if Steve doesn’t answer I’ll be fine. I don’t want to wake him up but talking to him would make me feel better. He has a way of calming me like nobody else. “Hey Lucy,” I hear his groggy voice on the line. “Hi Steve," I greet him. "Did I wake you?” “No,” he answers quickly and I can tell it’s a lie and I feel guilty. He doesn't get enough sleep as is. “What’s up?” “Well I’m currently in Mexico,” I sigh dramatically and glare at Ward, Bakshi, and Kara as they talk quietly about 15 feet from me. So many evil people and I can't do anything about it. “And Coulson is making a deal with the devil and there's nothing I can do to stop it.” I can hear him shifting in the background, probably sitting up in bed. I wonder if he's in his room or mine? We use them interchangeably. “Care to elaborate?” “Grant Ward and his new brainwashed pet Bakshi.” Steve falls silent on the end, I doubt he would have guessed that. I didn’t even see it coming. Our lives just aren't simple. “Are you okay?” “I guess,” I answer softly. “Lucy-” “No," I whisper. "I'm not okay. I don’t like it, stooping down to this level and I really don’t like being near Bakshi, even if he isn’t the same person. He scares me Steve,” I admit softly. "I don't know what to do." “Do you want me to meet you?” I have no doubt that he’d have JARVIS pilot one of the Avenger’s Quinjets down here just to make me feel better, and possibly punch Bakshi in the face. I know that would definitely make me feel better. I wish I could say yes. “We’re actually going to be flying out in a couple minutes.” “Are you sure? I'll come get you." “If we had time...I'd say yes. More than anything do I want you by my side.” "Lucy..." I see Coulson waving at me. “I have to go,” I sigh as I trudge inside the hanger and close it behind me. “I’ll talk to you soon, I promise.” “I love you, Lucy. Everything will be okay. Call me if you need me.” “I will, I love you too,” I reply with a small smile. 

“Boyfriend?” Kara mocks me when I sink into my seat. “Actually yes,” I answer her with a smug grin. “Can’t be worse than Adam,” Ward grumbles. “You can hate me all you want Lucy, but you know I always hated him. I told you he was no good.” “Fair point,” I begrudgingly admit. He often voiced his discontent about Adam and our relationship. I probably should have listened to him about that. Maybe things would have been different, maybe I wouldn't have been abandoned on Mount Everest. “Who’s the lucky guy?” No doubt he’s looking for a weakness of mine he can exploit if he ever escapes custody. I’m going to love seeing his expression when I tell him. “Oh!” I cheerfully exclaim, watching Hunter’s lips spread into a bright toothy grin. “He's just terrific. I’m sure you’ve heard of him.” Ward raises his eyebrows, waiting for me to answer. “Steve Rogers.” “Better known as Captain America,” Hunter cuts in brightly. “I see.” Oh sweet satisfaction. “I’d love to see you try and fight him,” I burst out and Hunter and I both chuckle. “He’d tie you into a knot,” Coulson adds over his shoulder. Ward's eyes are looking way from me. "He knows all about you and yes, he'd probably like to show you what it means to be HYDRA." "That means he'd beat you with his shield right Lucy?" Hunter cuts in cheerfully. "He can do a lot of damage with his shield, though he did take out an elevator full of fully trained STRIKE HYDRA agents, by himself. I'm sure you could last a few seconds, Ward," I point out mockingly. "But since he already doesn't like you...I'd give you five seconds." 

 

 

 

The plane ride north is quite uncomfortable. Fitz’ hand never leaves the gun at his side and Hunter is the only one who lightens the mood, with continuous jokes. Surprisingly I’m glad he came along, he isn’t quite as annoying as last time. He’s certainly getting the feel for the whole Shield agent thing, he’s actually quite good at it. For most of the ride I sit in the copilot’s seat with Mike, far away from Bakshi. Even looking at him brings back memories of my torture, something I’d rather not relive. When I hear commotion, I launch to my feet, my gun already in hand. But Hunter is merely restraining Fitz. “Stand down Agent Fitz,” Coulson orders him. “He- he’s just like Ward, no,” Fitz gestures to Bakshi. “He- he-he will double cross us the second he gets into HYDRA.” “Yes, he would,” Coulson agrees. “If he was going alone.” “He’s not?” “He’ll have his bodyguard with him.” “That’d be me,” Peterson calls out proudly. “We’ll monitor the entire meet through Mike’s eye.” “Dr. List’s instructions were explicit. Bakshi was to come alone.” “Luckily Bakshi is good at talking his way out of things. Aren’t you?” I glance at him nervously, he’s dressed the same as he would have been when I was undercover, the very thought makes my watch beep angrily as my heartrate rises. Fitz grips my tightened fist, a sign I’m not the only one uncomfortable with this. “I’ve been told its one of my more useful skill sets, yes.” “See? No problem,” Coulson brightly informs Ward. 

Once Bakshi and Mike leave, we watch through the monitor Fitz sets up. Against my wishes, Coulson allows Ward and Kara to watch with us. Ward has to be the one to order Bakshi around. But they should have locked Kara away just in case. List and Bakshi exchange pleasantries and once seated begin to talk business. “Tell me Mr. Bakshi. How exactly did you escape unscathed?” “What are you implying doctor?” “Well, most of HYDRA’s leaders were wiped out in one fell swoop. But not you.” Most but not all, I wish we could get rid of the rest of those bastards. I know I’d sleep easier knowing they were gone. “I was just curious if you might know anyone involved.” “Let’s see how Bakshi holds up under questioning.” “He’s held up to worse than this,” Kara cuts in, defending that bastard. We watch as he navigates the interrogation easily. “See? I told you he was good,” Ward comments. He deflects his answer by turning attention on Mike, the reason for him being alive, according to him. “What’s he doing?” “He’s gaining List’s trust,” Ward answers, though the conversation is making my gut tell me something is wrong. When Bakshi offers Mike to List, Coulson angrily cuts in. “This wasn’t the plan! What are you doing?” I reach my hand slowly to my gun; every instinct screaming at me to shoot and strike out. “Getting us to Strucker,” Ward attempts to calm Coulson. 

“Bastard sold us out!” Hunter cries out and we all move. Kara has Fitz in a choke hold, a knife held to his throat. Coulson and Ward are holding guns at each other and Hunter is aiming at Ward. I press my gun into Kara’s dark-haired head, hard enough to cause pain. They begin shouting at each other without listening. “HEY!” I shout over both of them. “Ward lower your gun or I blow her head off,” I threaten lowly, not bluffing at all. “Strucker wants gifted people, Bakshi alone doesn’t get you to him. Deathlok does, and he can take care of himself.” “Both of you lower your guns,” I snap at them. “Um sir,” Fitz gags. “Oh shit! Deathlok is targeting everyone there!” “Yes!” Fitz agrees as he tries to move Kara’s arm. “Fitz tell him to stand down!” “That’s not going to happen.” “Let him go 33!” “My name is Kara and I don’t work for you anymore!” “Weapons systems are hot!” I smash my gun into her temple and she crumples onto the floor. I aim at Ward as well, now three people are trained on him as Fitz frantically tells Mike to stand down. “Me not killing her is a sign to trust us,” I snarl at him and slowly we all lower our guns. “They’re taking off,” Fitz informs us. “If Strucker’s overseas I’d say that’s probably where they’re going,” Ward answers as he wakes Kara back up. “Then we tail them,” Coulson ominously replies. 

“Have you heard of Quantum Entanglement, Mr. Bakshi?” “No, I’m afraid not.” “Quantum Entanglement? Sounds like a torture method,” Hunter cuts in. “Well, we at HYDRA, for the last several months, actually have found incidents of photon intensity so great particles can exist simultaneously in two spaces over great distances.” I frown, not following the complicated science behind it. I’ll make a mental note to ask Bruce, Jane, or Tony when I return. Perhaps they can explain it to me. “We think it was made by a person.” “The teleporter,” Fitz answers. “They’re tracking the teleporter who took Cal in Wisconsin- and uh Raina.” “And Skye,” Coulson adds. “This is about Skye,” Ward breathes out. “Why would HYDRA want her?” Coulson and Fitz share a look, one I need to ask about, probably referring to her new powers I’ve heard about. “Don’t know.” “Sir!” Fitz shouts. “SKYE IS HERE!” “Where?” “10th floor.” “The Skye who shot you three times?” “Four,” Ward corrects Kara. “Don’t even think about it,” Coulson snarls at Ward. He's fiercely protective over Skye. “You keep HYDRA off of us, Lucy and I will find Skye.” I pull a kevlar vest on over my shirt and follow him into the building. We separate from Hunter, Ward, and Kara and kill every HYDRA man we come across. Ward follows us after a minute, checking his ammo as he jogs behind me. Coulson calls for Skye, his voice echoing through the empty hallways. 

I begrudgingly allow Ward to walk next to me. I will never trust him, he lied to me the entire time we were friends. A body flies in front of us and I hold both Coulson and Ward back before it hits them. Mike limps out of the room, looking pissed. “Who the hell is that guy?” “Don’t know. Packs a mean spark. I think he’s protecting Skye.” “Where is she now? Can you scan the floor?” “Optics are down,” he answers with a wince. “I think she went around that corner.” Coulson and I share a nod and jog where he directs us, Ward trailing behind. We fight a few HYDRA agents and I dispatch them quickly before Ward and Coulson even get involved. “I forgot how good you are,” Ward says to me. “Don’t get used to it benefitting you,” I snap at him. “Skye?” “Coulson? Lucy?” She hurries towards us, just as Coulson takes a step forward. Electricity crackles around us, and a man appears out of nowhere. “I need to get you out of here,” he says to Skye and I raise my gun when she frantically shouts, “no no no no no.” “No! Don’t go!” Coulson shouts after her, but she’s already gone. “I had her. Damn it! I had her.” I grip his arms to stop him from freaking out. I turn when I hear footsteps but Ward is already killing the HYDRA soldier aiming at us, probably saving our lives. I wouldn’t have gotten my own gun up in time. “Deathlok’s down. We’ve got powered people onsite. HYDRA is storming the building.” Hunter and Kara limp into the hallway, with Hunter bleeding from the side. “What happened?” I ask worriedly. “Ah, it’s merely a flesh wound.” “A bad one,” Kara corrects. “We’re outmanned and outgunned. Our only backup is Fitz. Your call, Boss,” Ward directs at Coulson. “I have an idea, and you’re going to hate it Lucy.” I groan when he begins to explain his plan to let himself be captured by Gonzalez’ faction.

“This is a horrible idea,” I mutter as we head to the Playground, my arms across my chest. “It’s Coulson’s idea,” Ward replies as he hands me another gun. “I don’t trust this Gonzalez. I wish Coulson would have just let me handle it.” “With your new team?” “We’re pretty damn effective,” I gloat cheerfully. “I’ve met the Avengers,” Hunter informs Kara as I check his side. “They’re intimidating.” “You’ve never even seen Bruce get angry,” I cut in with a chuckle. “That’s truly terrifying.” "I've caught the Hulk on the news," Hunter tells me. "That was close enough for me." "But all of them glaring at us when we brought you there for help, I nearly pissed myself." I giggle and he shakes his hips. “So, are you going to be able to work with Bobbi?” Fitz hesitantly asks Hunter. “If Coulson orders me to.” “Are you two like a thing again?” I glance up at him. “No,” Hunter answers my question quickly. “I should have killed Bakshi when I had the chance,” I growl as I pick up a set of batons Coulson has on hand. I twirl them in my hands, getting the feel of them. I’ll be able to fight through this rival faction if I need to. “How do you feel Hunter?” “Nauseous.” I rest my hand over his head to feel for a temperature, hoping he doesn't have an infection. “No not that, them. I think they actually like each other.” I turn to watch Ward and Kara in the cockpit, smiling and laughing with each other. I've never seen him like that with a girl. At least not one that wasn't a mission. “We have a green light!” Hunter exclaims. “Go!” We dock on the bus and prepare for the inevitable. 

We exit the ramp and into the base, where a small team of agents awaits us. “Agent May,” Gonzalez greets. “Sir. Welcome back.” “Nice to be back,” Ward cuts in as he gloats. I see a few Shield agents I don’t recognize pointing at me, jaws open in excitement. The whole famous thing is kind of fun. I haven't liked attention like that since I was a gymnast. “You’ll be accompanied by guards at all times,” Gonzalez informs Ward. “Each of whom will shoot you without hesitation,” May adds. “Remember that.” “May’s actually pretty friendly once you get to know her,” Ward tells Kara as they walk away. “You finally come back and you bring Grant Ward onto the base. I hope this plan of yours works.” “You and me both,” Coulson answers May’s unhappy look. Usually those two are on the same side, I wonder what happened. “Agent Temple,” Gonzalez approaches me with an outstretched hand. “I’ve heard much about you from former Director Fury.” I shake his hand in return, eyeing him suspiciously. “I’m happy to have you as an asset.” “Don’t get used to it. I’m here for Coulson,” I warn him. “If you try and harm him, you’ll regret it.” “Are you threatening me, Miss Temple?” “Yes,” I answer clearly. “Indeed I am. I hope you understand the threat as genuine.” His expression shifts and I can see a twinkle of fear in his eyes. Good then my reputation proceeds me. No doubt he wants to get a firm handle on me so he can use my influence with the Avengers. Not that it would ever happen, Coulson was the only Shield agent Tony would ever work with, and he tolerated him. Mostly because he saved Pepper back in 2008 from Obadiah Stane.

We all pile into the main office to find Deathlok’s feed on the monitor. We watch as he’s put under a bright light and doctors begin working on him. HYDRA is looking to experiment on him. “This feed came in an hour ago,” Coulson gravely informs us. We watch as the doctor works where the camera is and then the feed cuts out. “What happened?” “It appears HYDRA removed his eye.” “Then we have a problem. Without Deathlok’s feed we don’t have eyes on the ground.” “Not true,” Ward tells her. “I have a man on the inside, Sunil Bakshi.” I see Bobbi cast her eyes to me, but I keep them firmly in place. I won’t show weakness here, not in front of people I don't trust. Bobbi was there when I died, she knows too much about it. “I know Bakshi, he’s a HYDRA agent.” “Not anymore,” Ward shrugs. “Now he works for me.” “Says the HYDRA agent,” May cuts in. “My days with HYDRA are over. I’m just an independent contractor trying to make amends,” he says nodding at Coulson. I don’t believe him, he must have an end game here. He wants something, he has to. “We remain skeptical,” Gonzalez says as he leans on his cane. I can’t believe he’s a leader of Shield. He can barely stand. Our leader needs to be able to lead men into battle if necessary, like Fury. Losing an eye never stopped him. “I believe using Bakshi is the only way to infiltrate this base,” Coulson argues. “Otherwise he’d be dead,” he adds with a glance at me. “The base is in the Arctic Circle. Nothing around for miles. HYDRA will see us coming.” “Which is why it’s critical I take in a small team.” Another Shield leader I don’t recognize on the monitor asks, “just to be clear Agent Coulson, what is your objective here?” “We rescue the enhanced prisoners and disable the missile defense system so Shield jets can fly in safely so we can bomb the facility. “You really believe a small team can do this?” Bobbi skeptically asks. “My team can.” “We should put this matter to a vote.” I lean against the wall, wondering why all the diplomacy. Someone needs to take control and just get this done. “Agent Morse?” “I’m in.” “Agents Weaver and Oliver?” “No. Too risky.” “I agree.” “Understood. Then I’m voting to go ahead with this, that leaves you with the deciding vote, Agent May.” “I’d like a word in private with Agent Coulson first.” I thought she’d agree right away, but it seems I’m wrong. So, we file out of the room so they can talk. “Agent Temple, if I could ask you a few questions...” Gonzalez begins after a nod from Bobbi. But my phone ringing cuts him off. “Hold on,” I hold up a hand to him which makes him frown and walk away. 

“Hello?” “Hey Lucy,” I hear a chorus of familiar voices on the other end of the line. “Hi guys,” I greet with a laugh, warmth swelling in my chest. I love having so many people waiting for me to come back. It's a feeling I'll never let go of. “Steve told us you’re not coming home yet.” Home. That's what the Avengers are now. “No,” I answer sadly. “I have to work.” “When are you coming back?” “When we get the job done,” I firmly reply. I see Ward and Kara embracing across the hall and I watch them suspiciously. “What are you doing?” “Possibly a raid,” I answer softly. “HYDRA?” Bruce questions. “Yep, going up towards the arctic.” "Capsicle could show you around," Tony manages to get out between laughs. "You're hilarious," Steve replies. "Do you need help Lucy? I could meet you." "I think we've got it covered, we're going in incognito and the Avengers are certainly not that." It must be almost time to go. I’m already in tactical gear so I hurry onto the bus where the others are waiting. Jemma smiles at me when I meet her gaze. “Pepper wants to host her birthday party here, right babe?” “You mean my surprise birthday party,” she corrects him. “Yes that. And it won’t be an event without all the Avengers present. What would the media think?” “Of course, I’ll be-” A sound in the plane causes May to toss her bag to the side and she aims her gun at Ward, eyes flashing dangerously. “On your knees! Now!” “What was that?” Jemma worriedly exclaims as she looks wildly around. “Whoa!” I intervene as Coulson also draws his gun. “We’re all friends, here right? Put the guns down!” “It wasn’t me,” Ward answers as he raises his hands. “Lucy,” Steve cuts in. “What’s happening, are you okay?” “What the hell was it?” Coulson demands as Skye appears on the top of the bus, looking perfectly fine and uninjured. “Skye,” he breathes out, while lowering his gun. “Hey guys.” We all stare at her in surprise and I hardly hear the others shouting to me on the phone. “Um, I have to go, I’ll call you guys later.” I click my phone off before I hear their reply. “We’ve got the team back together,” Ward cheerfully attempts to diffuse the awkward tension. 

 

 

 

I join May in the cockpit and allow the others to reunite with Skye. But then Coulson calls us in to review the op. “Ward,” he shakes his head. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but bring us up to speed on Bakshi’s intel.” I spy Skye’s bracers on her wrist, the thing she uses to control her new powers. She promised to tell us everything when Ward isn’t lingering around. She’s right not to trust him. He begins tapping on the scream to pull up what he needs to show us. “Bakshi is using old HYDRA’s tech channels to provide us with intel, although,” he glances around at everyone’s grim expressions. “Alright, can we just address the elephant on the plane? I know this is weird. Mistakes were made and- people got hurt.” “By you,” Fitz cuts in. “And I could stand here and explain again how my parents and brother left me vulnerable-” “We’ve all had our trauma’s Ward,” May spits out. “It didn’t turn any of us into psychopaths.” “We all have our own ways of coping,” he defends. “And joining a terrorist organization is a great way of coping,” I mockingly agree with him. “What’s your way of coping?” Ward snarls at me. “Watch it Ward,” Coulson growls and I feel his hand on my wrist, I was already planning on showing him my way of coping, probably by breaking his nose or worse. “Look, I’m just saying we all made mistakes. Coulson handed me over to my abuser, thank you. Skye shot me.” “After you killed how many people?” Jemma angrily snaps at him. “We were a team and a family and you betrayed us.” “I know! It’s what I regret the most. The lying. The Shield Agents I had to put down. And dropping you two into the ocean. My actions destroyed this,” he gestures to the others. “I’ll regret that forever.” I eye him warily, watching each of his muscles, looking for any kind of fault. I can’t tell if he’s telling the truth or not. “I’m still happy I shot you,” Skye cuts him off. “Me too,” Fitz agrees. “You should have aimed for the face,” Simmons tells her. “Yeah,” May agrees with a small smile. “Guys I know this is so weird, but we have to come back to the mission.” We all return to our places around the table. “Two teams. Skye, Ward, and Simmons on rescue and medical. Fitz, May, Lucy, and I will break into missile to gather intel.” “You’re not on rescue?” Skye asks in confusion. “Let me handle mission assignments. Point is,” he deflects her question. “There are a lot of challenges ahead and we don’t want to implode before we get there. And Ward,” he directs at him. “No more talking to people.” 

We move to the jet as we draw closer to the base, preparing for them to track us. HYDRA is using Shield technology, there is no way for us to avoid their detection. Well, maybe if Tony was here, he may have been able to find a way. But for now we have to do it the hard way. We strap ourselves in just as the missiles impact the bus. It jars us as May flies through the explosion. My heart is racing in my chest, not in fear but exhilaration. This is the type of mission I love, I was trained for this. Leaping out of jets and falling has always been fun. “I’m starting to think this wasn’t a very good plan,” Coulson groans. I laugh in delight. “This is great! C’mon Coulson we’ve survived worse than this.” We’re plummeting to the ground, Skye looks like she’s going to be sick. “Is there anything you can do about the drop?” “Not if we want HYDRA to believe we’re debris,” May shouts at him. “I’m really starting to wish I hadn’t eaten that hot pocket earlier.” “If you throw up on me, I’m going to punch you,” I tell him with a chuckle. He shakes his head and sucks in a few deep breaths. “Hold on!” May shouts as we spin downward towards the surface of the ice. “We’re clear,” May informs us when the debris is no longer falling from the sky. We check our gear and make our way to the HYDRA base on foot. It’s freezing out, the wind blowing my blonde hair all over. I should have tied it back. As I cross the snowy ground I wonder how far away the Valkyrie crash site is. Steve was probably under the ice around here for 70 years, and that thought makes me shiver. I can't imagine not knowing him. We blast through the door and May and I enter first, Ward right behind us. The facility isn’t much warmer then the outside and most of the pipes look frozen; our breathes are white plumes in front of us. “Clear,” May breathes out and we begin taking off our thick coats and tossing them aside. We need to be able to move silently and that material is noisy. Coulson leads us down the drafty hallways, each of us armed and prepared for a fight. A body appears at the T intersection in front of us. My finger hovers over the trigger when Bakshi smiles at Coulson. I feel May’s hand at my shoulder, silently telling me to back off. “I was being followed,” he says as if obvious. “Calm your mind Bakshi. Your compliance will be rewarded,” Ward tells him and I swallow back bile. That easily could have been me, had the brainwashing worked. I’ll never be able to let that go. “It’s good to see you again Sir. Where’s Kara?” “She’s exactly where she needs to be. Is List here?” “Yes Sir, in the lab,” he answers. “Along with the prisoners.” “And the mainframe room?” “Down the hall to the left,” he answers with a head gesture. “Is everyone clear on their team’s objective?” “If it’s agreeable I prefer to join Agent Ward’s team.” “Is that going to be a problem?” “Hardly,” Skye replies. “Remember just fifteen minutes till Gonzalez jets arrive. Move.” 

Coulson and I lead the way through the facility with May and Fitz at our back. There are icicles in the ceiling, ones that if they fall they’d kill us. “This is a fun high stakes mission,” I eagerly exclaim as we move through the halls. “You and I have different er de-descriptions of fun,” Fitz answers me. “C’mon Fitz! You’re doing great! This is what Shield was like before the incident.” “You fought in the Battle of New York,” May says with an eye roll. “Yeah,” I agree with a nod. “And it was totally terrifying. But it gave me a great appreciation for these types of missions.” Coulson shrugs and glances over his shoulder at May and Fitz. “I kind of agree with her. I miss when Tony Stark flying around was our biggest concern.” He opens the door to the data center and I rush in, shooting one man inside in the head. Coulson kills the other one as Fitz sits at a computer, tossing his bag on the desk. “You’re up,” Coulson tells him, while May and I guard the entrances to the room. I can hear Fitz’s fingers furiously typing on the keyboard. “We’re running low on time,” I mutter as I check my watch. “Missile defenses are almost down.” “Good,” May barks. “Where’s Coulson?” I look around and discover he’s gone. Fitz gathers his things and we follow May to Coulson. “We need to move!” She yells at him when we find him behind a desk typing on a computer. “Just one minute.” “C’mon Phil this wasn’t the plan.” He glances up at us and it’s easy to see that we’re wrong. “Or was it?” May breathes out angrily. She fires as more guards enter, killing them all. I can see she’s pissed at Coulson for lying, he better have a good reason or she’s going to come down hard on him. “Come with me now or you’re next.” I shift my positions to stand between them. “We can argue later, we need to go.” Coulson yanks a flash drive out of the computer. “Okay after you, let us go.” We board the plane with Mike and Lincoln on stretchers. “Where’s Ward?” Coulson asks as he looks around. I see Jemma bite her bottom lip. “He’s not coming.” “What?” “I killed Bakshi,” she nervously replies. “I wanted to be the one to do that,” I tell her, not angrily just as a statement. “But good job.” She takes my intervention as an escape and returns to the patients. “Betraying Ward wasn’t the plan.” “It doesn’t matter,” I tell him with a pat on the shoulder. “Let’s get back to base.” 

“Lucy,” Coulson jogs up to me as I walk through the hallways of the playground. “Hey! What’s up?” “Come with me.” The scary calm tone of his voice tells me something is wrong, very wrong. Nothing ever goes right here. The bad guys are always at work. So, I follow him into his office and find Maria on screen, the New York skyline at her back. She's probably in the tower. “We need you to mobilize the Avengers,” Coulson informs me. “What for?” He hands me his iPad and I glance down. My stomach fills with dread as I recognize schematics of Loki’s scepter. “I’m guessing HYDRA doesn’t know Loki’s scepter was the weapon that killed me but I bet they know it can control minds.” “In their hands, that’s catastrophic,” Maria agrees. “Coulson please tell me you know where it is.” Thor has been searching for it for a while now, but we haven’t had any luck. It was almost like it disappeared completely. Shield had no record of it after the battle. I suppose it's unsurprising that HYDRA got its hands on it. “Sokovia,” he says with a nod at me. “I’m pretty sure List is headed there now. Lucy, this is too big for Shield to handle.” I nod quickly, understanding what needs to be done. “Tony’s been itching for something to do,” I shrug, though my heart is racing. That staff is what brainwashed Clint, we need to get our hands on it. We're the only ones who can keep it safe from those who would abuse it. Alien weaponry isn't something anyone should be messing with. “This is the real reason we went to that base isn’t it?” “Why didn’t you just tell Gonzalez?” Maria asks him. “Believe it or not, he puts every decision to a vote.” Maria lets out a chuckle in disbelief. “I know and if I was honest I think I would have lost that vote. I did what I had to do.” “Last thing,” Maria nods. “Theta protocol? Is it ready?” “Yes, it is,” Coulson agrees with her. “Time to bring in the Avengers, Lucy. It’s go time.” 

 

 

 

 

I board a jet as fast as I can, ignoring everyone’s questions. I don’t know what Theta Protocol is, but it must be important. Coulson is stopped by Gonzalez and Bobbi; so I was forced to side step them. This is far more important then a silly power struggle between Shield. The Avengers are the only ones who can handle the spear. Thor needs to take it back to Asgard where no other person can abuse its power. Humans just can't handle it. I fly the jet through the night sky, pressing it forward. Loki’s scepter isn’t something HYDRA can have. Whatever they've used it for is dangerous and needs to be taken care of. I had no idea Coulson was looking for it at all. Thor will be pleased that we finally found it. I know HYDRA won't give it up without a fight, it's going to be a battle. I'm glad I'll have the rest of the Avengers by my side for this. I never want to face HYDRA alone again. I land on the platform Tony created on the roof and rush out of the hanger, still in full tactical gear, my vest bumping against my chest as I run towards the glass doors on the other side of the glowing A. JARVIS automatically opens the doors as I hurry inside and I find everyone lounging around the penthouse. “Lucy!” Steve jumps to his feet, I watch his eyes move over my clothes as everyone gathers around as I catch my breath. “What’s wrong?” “We found Loki’s scepter,” I inform them. “It’s time for us to assemble.” Thor straightens instantly, his frown deepening. “Where is it?” Tony asks as Nat and Clint enter the room. “A secure HYDRA facility in Sokovia.” “HYDRA has it?” Steve angrily demands. “They’re using it on people.” “How did you find it,” Thor demands. “We raided a HYDRA base in the arctic,” I explain quickly. “Coulson hacked into their systems. Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker is the new HYDRA leader and he’s creating advanced weaponry with it.” “Then let’s go stop him,” Bruce calls out. “Everyone,” Steve calls out. “Suit up.” 

I follow the group to the weapons room and change out of my tactical gear, tossing it onto the ground. I don my new suit Tony designed for me. It’s black with an Avengers logo on the sleeve. It’s electrically charged like Natasha’s, mostly for my batons so that they're more effective. I braid my hair behind my head this time to keep it out of my face. I need to be at my best to face a mission of this caliber. I stretch and my back pops in a few places. I'm a little behind on sleep, but nothing too extreme. Sometimes I feel like I'll never catch up on sleep. I need a vacation, I think to myself. Steve approaches me from behind, placing his warm hand on my shoulder. “Are you alright?” “Just a little tired,” I tell him as I put my gloves on. “Do you need to sit this one out?” “No!” I place two guns in holsters on my hips and turn to face him. “I can do this. Trust me.” “I do trust you. I just wanted to make sure you're alright.” He’s wearing his new suit too, Stark made everyone but Thor something new. He wanted us to look the best but also each one suits our needs. He may tease everyone a lot but we're so lucky to have him. I appreciate everything he does for us. Steve’s new suit includes a new magnet on his arm that recalls his shield, Barton has new quivers, Nat has a stronger widow’s bite, and Tony remakes his armor all the time. 

Once we’re on the jet Steve begins explaining the plan to us. I saw him studying satellite maps while everyone else got ready. He always has strategies thought out. He truly has a brilliant mind. He doesn't get enough credit. “We’re going to hit the base here,” he gestures to the map in front of us. “Nat, Clint, and Lucy will be in the jeep, Stark you have the air, and I’ll be on my bike,” he explains. His eyes are roving over our faces. “Thor, I want you to cover the space between and call out strays. Banner stay with the jet-” “Unless given a code green,” he finishes with a nod of his head. “I know, Cap.” “Once we reclaim the staff, Thor can return it to Asgard where no human can use it anymore. Any questions?” We all shake our heads, returning to our seats for the duration of the flight. “We’re a couple hours out,” Tony informs us from the cockpit. “You should get some sleep,” Steve murmurs to me. “I don’t know. I mean-” “Sleep Lucy,” he orders in a firm tone. I can't argue with that Captain America tone of voice. I lean my head against his shoulder, agreeing that even an hour would help since I haven’t slept for well over a day. He certainly is comfortable to sleep against too.

Steve gently wakes me as we land a few miles away from the HYDRA base, his hand gentle on my arm. It’s cold here, snowy and windy. We bid goodbye to Bruce who sits in the jet. Nat leaps into the driver’s seat of the jeep and sticks her tongue out at me. "I get to drive today." "Oh fine," I reply and she grins. I know she likes to have control of the vehicle and I trust her to get us through the rough terrain. Clint gets into the back without argument, his bow already drawn in preparation. “Stark go,” Steve orders. “Tell us what you see.” “You got it, Cap.” We watch as he flies off, his suit a bright light against the dull grey sky. “Be careful Lucy.” “And you Captain,” I return as he kisses me lightly. Clint catcalls and I see a blush on Steve’s cheeks as he puts his helmet on. I'm sure he'll grow used to everyones teasing, or at least they'll stop eventually. But I think it's cute. “I’m taking heavy fire,” Tony soon shouts over our com’s. I turn towards the north and can hear faint explosions. Thor shoots off into the sky, swinging his hammer around to back Tony up. I hop into the passenger seat with a gun in each hand. Steve gets on his bike and we follow his lead through the thick foliage of the Sokovian forest. 

Almost as soon as we get closer, we’re blasted with bombs and gunfire, blue explosions fly around us. They are unlike anything I've encountered. This is far more resistance then we expected. Nat keeps her head low as Clint and I attack from the jeep. The HYDRA guards are flying around us and Nat kicks one of them away from her before I turn. “This is bad,” she blurts. “Should I have driven?” I tease her as she yanks the wheel back and forth as we move over the rough terrain. "In your dreams," she replies. “We need Hulk,” Tony shouts breathlessly. “CODE GREEN,” I hear Steve's voice gruffly call out. “Bruce, we need you.” Somewhere behind us we hear the deafening roar of the Hulk. It certainly won't take long for him to catch up with us. I’m forced to reload as Clint covers me from the backseat, the amount of guards here is staggering. More guards are here than any other HYDRA base I’ve been to. Thor is on a tower above us, taking out guards with ease, his lightening flashing along his hammer. These guards are highly trained and equipped with higher tech weaponry, stuff I’ve never seen. It was probably invented by HYDRA for this- to keep us out. I’m dragged from the car by one of the flying guards and I yelp when I leave my seat. “Lucy!” Nat shouts as she reaches out for my hand but I’m already falling behind them. I use a hidden knife to stab him in the throat and flip us midair so he hits the ground first, softening the landing blow. I roll over his body and spring back to my feet. But, Nat and Clint are forced to leave me on foot because stopping would be suicide. I won't let them risk their lives and our plan for me. I brandish my batons and attack a group of men while the Hulk slams into another tree, ripping it out of the ground. “SHIT!” I hear Tony curse. “Language,” Cap scolds over coms, making me giggle. “JARVIS what’s the view from upstairs?” I leap onto the back of a HYDRA jeep, flipping onto the flat back of it and kicking the soldiers off. “The central building is protected by some energy shield. Strucker is more defended than any other HYDRA base.” “It’s because of Loki’s scepter,” Thor cuts in; he understands it's power best. “They couldn’t mount this defense without it.” I drop a grenade into the jeep and leap off just as it explodes. I roll forward, thankful for the snow on the ground that creates a better landing. I think I have a cut on my face though, I smell blood. I glance around and see I’ve lost Nat and Clint, but there are enough soldiers around for me to take care of before asking where they are. “At long last,” Thor breathes out. “At long last is lasting a little long.” I chuckle as I kill one of the men using one of the guns firing at Tony. I play with the handles for a second before shooting at the other guns nearby, hoping to give him a reprieve from the continuous bombardment. 

“We lost the element of surprise,” Clint dryly points out. “Wait a second,” Tony chuckles. “Is no one else going to deal with the fact that Cap just said language.” “I know,” I hear Steve groan. “It just slipped out.” He’s going to get teased for that mercilessly. The team always makes fun of him for being old fashioned, though I find it endearing. I duck and barely miss an explosion to my left. The fallen debris blocks my path so I am forced to go around. “Oh shit,” I echo Tony’s earlier statement as I barely dodge four tanks rolling my way. “There’s reinforcements coming!” “What’s your location?” Steve asks me, obviously picking up on my slightly panicked tone. I flip over a tree and land on the top of one of the tanks. I've never quite done anything like this. But I can't let these reach the others. They're carrying massive heavy artillery. Even Tony would have a hard time avoiding this. “She’s one click to the west Captain,” JARVIS informs him, as he tracks our location via Stark satellite. “Stay put.” “Not an option,” I shout as I fight off the men climbing out of the tanks. “Sir, the city is taking fire.” “We know Strucker isn’t going to worry about civilian casualties. Send in the Iron Legion,” Tony orders. I yelp in pain when I take a shot to the side of my leg, I feel the sting and smell the sickly scent of burnt flesh. Out of the corner of my eye I see Steve’s shield hitting the weak spots on the tank as he comes to help. I toss my last two grenades at him and he hurls them at their targets. We duck when they explode; the fire warming up my cold face. I limp towards him, smiling weakly. “Good timing!” “Your leg,” he gestures to the small drops of blood in the snow from my calf. “Just a graze,” I inform him quickly. He raises his eyebrows beneath his helmet and his lips twist in dismay. “I’m serious,” I declare when he shoots me his Captain look. “CLINT!” I hear Nat shout from nearby. A blue blur approaching from behind Steve causes me to shout out a warning. “LOOK OU-” Before I even finish my sentence I’m in the air and landing hard on the ground, my back taking the brunt of the blow. Steve, of course, lands on his feet and quickly helps me back up. “We have an enhanced in the field,” he worriedly informs the others. “Clint’s hit!” Nat barks. “Somebody want to deal with that bunker?” Steve and I look around but she must not be nearby us. “Thank you,” she softly says after a loud roar from the Hulk. He probably smashed into the bunker and destroyed it. 

“You good?” Steve asks me, glancing once more at my leg. “Let’s go,” I mutter as I dust the snow off my hair. I can worry about the injury later, it doesn't hurt that much. Shield taught me that if I can walk, I can run. We charge towards the fortress Strucker is hiding in, killing guards in our path. “Stark, we need to get inside.” “I’m closing in,” he declares. A loud explosion above us makes me look up. The shield around the central building flickers and disappears little by little. “Drawbridge is down people,” Tony proudly announces. Steve calls his shield back to his arm and Thor lands in front of us, looking delightfully windblown. “The enhanced?” “A piece of work,” Steve replies. “Of all the new players we’ve faced I’ve never seen this.” “I knew HYDRA was experimenting. I didn’t know they were successful,” I explain to them, thinking back to what Coulson told me. “In fact, I still haven’t seen him,” Steve annoyingly refers to the blue blur. “Clint’s hit pretty bad guys,” Nat informs us. “We’re going to need evac.” “I can get Barton to the jet,” Thor tells us as more men come over the hill. “The sooner we’re gone the better. You guys secure the scepter.” “Copy that,” Steve agrees. “Looks like they’re lining up,” Thor gestures to the oncoming men. I duck behind Thor when Steve raises his shield. Thor slams his hammer on Steve’s shield and the shockwave destroys everyone coming towards us. “That never gets old,” I declare with a smile. “Find the scepter,” Thor orders before flying off, his red cape billowing behind him. 

“And for gosh sake watch your language,” Tony cuts in. Steve adjusts his shield and glances down at me. “That’s not going away anytime soon.” I giggle as he shakes his head. “No, I think you’ll be hearing that for quite a while.” “Even from you?” He asks as we hurry up the steps of the building. “Of course,” I flash a smile at him. “Although there are always those videos for the Department of Education I could present to the others,” I tease him softly. "That might make them forget this one." “Don’t,” he hisses at me. “Please don’t bring those up.” “You’ll have to find a way to keep me quiet, Captain.” The blush that spreads across his cheeks is amusing and causes me to only laugh harder. “Now is not the time for your flirting,” Tony scolds us. “We are here for a reason.” I roll my eyes as we enter the fortress, prepared for any last resistance they might have. I'd hoped some might surrender so we could question them, find out everything that was going on here. Sometimes guesswork can only go so far. “We’re locked down out here,” Nat informs us. “Then get to Banner,” Steve tells her. “Time for a lullaby.” “Come on,” I lead us down another hallway as he removes his helmet. My leg stings as I put weight on it, nothing major, though I might need a few stitches when we get back home. Although maybe Doctor Cho has some of that gel. It heals flesh quicker and it leaves a delightfully cool sensation behind as it works. I almost look forward to that stuff. As we enter a room, I kick a guard from behind as he tries to escape, watching him fall forward. Steve moves in front of me when Strucker runs up the stairs, holding his shield out protectively. “Baron Strucker,” he greets with a handsome smile. “HYDRA’s number one thug.” “Technically I’m from Shield,” he cockily replies. I lift my baton to hit him in the head but Steve shakes his head at me. Party pooper, I sourly think. “Well then technically you’re unemployed. Where’s Loki’s scepter?” “Don’t worry, I know when I’m beat,” Strucker begrudgingly admits and holds up his hands in surrender. “You’ll mention how I cooperated, I hope?” No,” I snort. “I’ll put it right under illegal human experimentation,” Steve replies cheerfully. “How many are there?” A woman on my right comes out of nowhere and throws us backwards with a mad gesture of her hands. I land painfully hard against the railing, somehow managing to hold on to it before tumbling further. Steve isn’t so lucky and falls backwards down the stairs. “We have a second enhanced,” I call out to the others. “Female,” Steve adds as he returns to my side. “Do not engage!” “You’ll have to be faster than that-” Steve angrily kicks his shield up and knocks Strucker into the wall before he can finish speaking. “We’ve got Strucker,” Steve tells the others as I lean down to cuff him. I crush his glasses under my feet. "Oops." I say without meaning it. “I’ve got something,” Tony lightly informs the group. “Thor, I’ve got eyes on the prize.” 

Once Interpol take the prisoners from us we return to the jet. They’ll be placed in a secure facility until time comes for a trial. But the world isn’t going easy on HYDRA. They're being blamed for everything that's gone wrong for the last seventy years. The news has not been kind. Now that Nat spilled their secrets, everyone knows. They've fueled war and destruction for a long time. Tony jumps into the cockpit without a word and takes off a second later, the roar of the engines filling my ears. “Let’s see that leg,” Nat murmurs to me since Clint is already taken care of, Steve is just checking his I.V. bag. “It’s fine,” I brush off her concern. “Join me Lucy,” Clint calls out from his bed. “In getting pampered by the rest of the team.” Steve holds his hand out to me, which I reluctantly take. I prop my leg up and Nat awkwardly looks around. “I have to cut your pants.” “Don’t worry about it,” Tony calls out. “We all have spare suits at home.” She uses a small knife to cut away the slightly damp fabric, her fingers coming away red. “Ouch,” she exhales when she gets a look at my leg. “Does it hurt?” “A little. But honestly it looks worse than it feels.” I glance down at the wound and grimace. The blast must have been made with a weapon fueled by Loki’s scepter. My skin is red and angry, it almost looks like someone sliced off the top layer of skin. I look away from it as my stomach turns. “You’re looking a bit pale,” Thor notices as he checks on the scepter. “Steve, she probably needs an I.V. too, just in case.” Steve nods and I see the glint of a needle in his hands. “Yeah, poke your girlfriend,” Tony teases from the cockpit, which causes even Clint to chuckle from his stretcher. “Ignore them,” I tell Steve as I roll my sleeve up. Steve finds my vein quickly and the I.V. is attached to my arm. Nat wraps it up and pats my foot with a smile. “All set.” “Thanks, Nat.” She strides over to Bruce, who is sitting on the ground, listening to calming classical music in headphones. He'll be alright in a few hours, just needs to relax.

“I can’t wait to sleep,” I tell Steve with a laugh. “I feel like it’s been a week since I’ve had a whole night’s sleep.” “You need the rest,” Steve agrees. “Though,” his voice lowers and he leans close to my face. “If you weren’t injured, I’d have something else in mind for your night.” I gape at him, mouth open. Did he seriously say that out loud? I never expected him to be so forward, so daring. “That was quite a line,” I chuckle at his smirk. “I gotta say I love it. If I’m all fixed up by Doctor Cho, I’m counting on you to get me to relax.” "Sounds good to me." “Thor report on the Hulk,” Nat calls out from her place by Bruce who is looking upset. “The gates of hell are filled with the screams of his victims,” he proclaims as his fists bump the air. Steve and I share an awkward look. He really doesn’t understand what Nat was looking for, Bruce doesn’t want to hear about the damage the Hulk did. “But, not the screams of the dead, of course.” Thor back peddles quickly when he notices her glare. “No, no, wounded screams. Mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and gout.” Steve is shaking his head and I try not to laugh at Thor’s obvious discomfort. He probably thought that is what Bruce wanted to hear, Asgardians view warfare differently than us. Much more like the ancient peoples of earth. Warfare is celebrated. “Hey Banner,” Tony interrupts the awkwardness. “Doctor Cho is on her way in from Seoul. Is it okay if she sets up in your lab?” “Yeah,” he answers. “She knows her way around.” I lean my head against the seat and watch Thor, Tony, and Steve stare at the staff, talking quietly among themselves. I’m sure they’re relieved that its been located and we can finally put this all behind us. My eyelids flutter closed as exhaustion from the HYDRA base raiding week ends. I should text Coulson and let him know we have the scepter, so he doesn’t worry too much about it, but I decide sleeping the rest of the way home sounds much better.


	16. Chapter 16

“Luce, we’re home.” Steve gently wakes me, his hand light on my shoulders. “Okay, I’m coming,” I mumble as I stretch my sore leg, grimacing as sharp pain shoots up my muscles. Steve must notice my pained expression and leans back down to my side, his eyebrows knitted together in worry. “Let me help you,” Steve insists and wraps my arm around his shoulders so he can support my weight as each step I take makes me cringe. Resting it only made it hurt more. Though I suppose my adrenaline kept the pain at bay during the fight. I'm glad Steve is by my side. Nat rushes with Clint’s stretcher down the ramp and into the building with the help of Doctor Cho’s assistants. Maria is standing by, entering up the ramp once they’re clear. “Lab’s all set up boss,” Maria nods to Tony. “Actually, he’s the boss,” Tony points at Steve. I glance over at him and see he's cleaning something up. “I just pay for everything and design everything, and make everyone look cooler,” he mumbles as if we don’t already know everything he does for us. We all appreciate him, even if he pretends not to see. Thor carries Loki’s scepter off the jet, probably taking it to Tony and Bruce’s lab. I think they want to look at it before Thor takes it home to Asgard. Bruce follows, probably eager to return to his room where he’s most comfortable. He usually needs a little downtime after hulking out, more classical music I presume. “What’s the word on Strucker?” Steve asks Maria as we halt our steps. “NATO’s got him,” she happily informs us. “The two enhanced?” She holds an iPad in front of us to look at with pictures of two young adults protesting, I recognize the girl as the one who attacked us but I never got a look at the other one, he was a blur. “Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. Orphaned at 10 when a shell collapsed their apartment building.” Steve helps me limp down the ramp while Maria informs us of the situation, each step quite painful for my leg. “Sokovia’s had a rough history. It’s nowhere special but it’s on the way to everywhere special.” “Their abilities?” “He’s got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neuroelectric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation,” she grimly lists off their powers. Steve looks at me for clarification. “He’s got super speed and uh…” “He’s fast, she’s weird,” Maria explains in even simpler terms. “Well, they’re going to show up again,” Steve guesses, he’s probably right. You don’t gain abilities like that from HYDRA and not show up on our radar. They'll be trouble for us. “File says they volunteered for Strucker’s experiments. It’s nuts.” The elevator opens and Steve basically carries me through and hits the button for the medical level, my feet dangling off the ground as we enter through the silver doors. “Right,” he drawls out sarcastically. “What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?” “We’re not at war Captain,” Maria retorts coolly. “They are,” Steve replies just as the doors close. 

“Orphaned at 10, that must have only been a couple years ago,” I muse softly as I lean my head against his arm. “They’re just kids,” Steve agrees as we enter the medical area. Doctor Cho set all her equipment upstairs in Bruce’s lab, but the regular medical area is perfectly fine for my injury. All their attention should be on Clint, he was hit way worse than I was. I don't normally like to be fussed over anyway. Steve simply lifts me up onto the medical bed. “I’ll get the gel,” Steve says over his shoulder as he looks through cabinets. I prop my leg up and begin unwrapping the perfectly bound bandage Natasha did on the jet. “Ew,” I exclaim when I see my bloody leg, some of it crusted and dried on my skin. “What a horrible looking wound.” “Let’s make it disappear,” Steve says as he begins squeezing the blue bottle onto my calf. As soon as the gel touches the wound the pain is erased. It heals flesh faster than anything known to mankind and it also numbs the pain receptors in the body. It costs a fortune to make so Doctor Cho only ever has a few bottles on hand. It's fortunate Tony can afford it. “Better?” “Much,” I agree with him, placing my hand over his. “You stay here so it can do its job,” he orders me in his Captain America voice. “I’m going to debrief Maria and make sure Barton is okay.” “Have fun,” I mock salute him from the bed. “I’ll see you in a while,” he murmurs and presses his lips to mine. “Mmmmm,” I sigh against them. “Till then, Captain.” He shakes his head and chuckles, but I know he’s just trying to hide the adorable blush spreading across his cheeks. 

I text Coulson, even though Maria probably already informed him we were successful. But I’m sure it’s frowned upon if you don’t tell your boss what’s going on with the alien weapon he sent you to recover. He doesn’t text back, which has me guessing he’s stuck in another argument with May or Robert Gonzalez. Shield has a civil war going on and I’m pretty glad I’m here and not stuck in the middle of it, even if it means being in medical. Gonzalez should just respect Fury’s wishes and let Coulson lead. Though now that I’m thinking about it, does Gonzalez even know Fury is alive? Maybe Coulson should contact him and have him march into base, that would be quite the sight. I’m sure he’d use some colorful language. I play around on my phone, waiting for the gel to work on knitting my flesh back together. Doctor Cho’s full attention is on Clint upstairs but she created this stuff and I know it works, since she used it on me after infiltrating HYDRA. It cured my bullet wounds like they were nothing, it never leaves scars either. We’re lucky Tony and Bruce knew of her work, otherwise we’d be in more serious trouble when injured. We're very lucky to have her. “Lucy, I’m impressed you’re sitting still,” Thor greets as he breezes through the doorway and plops down onto a chair across from me. He’s munching on some pop tarts, that must have been the first thing he went to look for, food. What a surprise. “I think it’s almost done,” I gesture to the disappearing gel. It only takes a half hour or so to heal a wound of this size. Or at least that's as long as I'm going to give it. “Since Jane is in London, I’m bored.” “Ah, so unless you are punching things or being with Jane, Earth isn’t to your liking?” I tease him. “On Asgard there is always something to do. Wrestling wonruts is always fun.” “What’s a wonrut?” “Massive horned beasts with nine legs that attack you on sight. You don’t have those here?” “No,” I chuckle at his shocked expression. “I think it’s a good thing we don’t though. We have alligators which are terrifying enough.” He sighs, leaning back in his chair. “What do you do when you’re bored then Lucy?” “Watch a movie, read a book, take a nap. I don’t normally get bored,” I inform him with a sigh. “I’m usually quite busy.” “With Shield?” “Yes,” I answer him. “I’m usually on a mission or just getting back from one. It keeps me on my toes.” “I don’t have a mission,” Thor whines. “Then you need a hobby,” I sigh and check my leg, the fresh skin pink and new, soft beneath my hesitant probing fingers. It looks like it’s all good and I can finally leave the med bay, it may be sore till tomorrow. “A hobby hmmm? I’m going to Target in search of one then,” he declares and marches out of the room with purpose. I suppose Target would be the best place for him to start, maybe he'll like puzzles, that could entertain him. I'm sure he'll find his way there.

I return to my room and strip off my suit to shower. My entire hand fits through the cut Natasha was forced to make. I’ll have to give it back to Tony, see if he can repair it. I know he said he has spare ones but I’m sure he excepts this one back, not that I want to keep it anyway. I braid my wet hair behind my head and slip into more comfortable clothes before returning to the top floor in search of the others. I can see Bruce and Tony working in the lab, staring at two bright holographic spheres, one yellow and one blue. They’re deep in conversation and I choose not to bother them. They only have a few days with the scepter and I'm sure they want to make the most of it. Though I'm not really sure what they can learn from it. “Hey Nat,” I greet her as I pass the lab. “How’s the leg?” “Totally healed,” I inform her. “How’s Clint?” “Still annoying as ever,” she pleasantly exclaims. “Oh good,” I chuckle and her smile widens. “Looking for Captain?” She teases me, practically wiggling her eyebrows. “Wanted to check on Clint,” I retort and ignore her eye roll. “The New Facility upstate is almost done. Thoughts on your room?” Nat casually asks me. “I want a view of the open field,” I tell her happily. “I want to be on the ground floor,” she replies. “Easier for an escape?” “That’s our training,” she agrees. “We’re not really spies anymore, are we?” I question sadly. “No, we’re far beyond spying here.” “Heroes,” I breath out doubtfully. “It’s hard to believe. When I was in KGB I never thought I’d be a super hero.” “The Shield academy board told me I was meant to be an assassin. Can you believe that? Meant to be a killer.” “The Red Room was like that,” she whispers as we turn the corner. “I tried to lose fights so they wouldn’t let me graduate, but they saw through me, knew I was lying.” “I’m glad you’re with us, Nat.” “Me too.” She glances over and sees Clint standing and ignoring Doctor Cho’s assistants as they attempt to get him to lay back down. “Ugh Clint," Nat groans. "I have to go make him sit still like he's a preschooler.” I watch her walk away and scold him with a stern expression. 

I stand at the window, looking down at the dark city below. I wonder if people look up at the tower and wonder if we’re inside, the heroes of the city. Do they even think about it anymore? It was a few years ago now, the battle. My thoughts drift back to the last few weeks. Could my family really be alive? Is my uncle still hoping that someone will give him information on me? A small part of me wishes I could go to his house in Birmingham, knock on the door and tell him I’m alive. I want to meet my cousins and try and remember what it’s like to have a real family. I wonder if he'd embrace me like he did when I was a kid. A part of me wants that so much it aches. But him knowing I was alive would put him at risk. I have so many enemies that would hurt his family to get to me. I just don’t think I could do that, but it must be horrible to wonder what happened and have no true way of knowing, to be a simple person. I also have to deal with the thought of what I would do if he wouldn't accept me for who I am. I don't think I could handle that sort of rejection. To reveal yourself completely and be turned away, just thinking about it makes me shudder. “You okay?” Steve asks from behind me. I glance over at him and relax my tense shoulders. I didn't even hear him approach, which is unlike me. “Oh,” I answer quickly, looking back at the city. “Yeah I’m fine.” “Lucy...” Steve gently places a hand on my shoulder. “Talk to me.” “I’m just thinking,” I admit softly. “About?” “My family," I answer. "It’s silly I know,” I try and play it off by shaking my head. “It’s not silly.” He pulls me back from the window to face him and I see he’s still in his suit, he's probably been too busy to change. “If you’re family is out there then we’ll find them. I promise. You know I'll never let you down.” “Our lives are going to be about finding people,” I chuckle as he takes my face in his hands. “We’ll find Bucky,” Steve agrees. “And if they're alive we’ll find your parents and Luke. Now that you’re here you can help Sam and I more. Because you’re staying, right?” “I’m staying. Coulson has things taken care of with Shield, for now. I’ll be here, with you.” “Good,” Steve murmurs while leaning down to kiss me. “I’m going to bed,” I softly sigh after he pulls away. "Are you coming?" “I have some things to do,” he sadly exclaims. “I’ll sleep in my room tonight so I don't wake you up and I’ll see you in the morning.” I pout but nod my head. He’s probably going to be up late going over the mission and I still haven’t slept a decent amount the past few days. But I sleep better when he’s next to me, I still have nightmares about HYDRA and he comforts me when I wake up from them. He's the only person I've ever let myself be so vulnerable with.

The following morning, I dress in athletic clothes and make my way to the training room. A full night of sleep has rejuvenated me and I feel ready to take on the world. “Good morning,” I greet Bruce and Tony as I walk by the lab. They merely wave as they are focused on their work with the scepter. Did they even sleep last night? Somehow I doubt it. “Morning darling,” Steve greets me in the kitchen. “Good morning,” I happily lift myself up on the granite counter in front of him. “How’d you sleep?” “I got a couple hours, but I sleep better with you,” he softly declares, echoing my thoughts from yesterday. “I like hearing that.” “Are you going out?” He gestures to my clothes and athletic shoes. “No, but I was going to train, want to join me?” "What about your leg?" "All better," I reply cheerfully. He steps forward and kisses me, his hand trailing down my spine. I deepen the kiss, opening his mouth with mine. Our tongues dance in each other’s mouths as I tighten my thighs around his ribs. My body begins to shiver under his fingers as he moves them over my hips to my legs. “Whoa, let’s keep in PG13 in the kitchen,” Clint loudly interrupts us. “Shut up Clint,” I roll my eyes at him, my breathing heavy and no doubt a flush across my cheeks. “C’mon Steve let’s go to the training room.” I slide off the counter and take his hand, pulling him after me as he mutters an apology to Clint. 

“JARVIS, turn on the lights,” Steve orders when we enter the gymnasium style room. “As you wish Captain Rogers,” he pleasantly answers as the room lights up. Steve throws the black training mats on the ground as I stretch the muscles in my limbs and back. “Are you watching me?” I tease him when I glance over and see him staring in my direction. “I might be,” Steve admits with a flushed gaze. “I’m just thinking about how beautiful my girlfriend is.” I snort at his attempt at a save. “Yeah okay.” “I was!” "How beautiful I was? Or how good I look in these pants?" I gesture towards my tight leggings. "I can admit to both right?" He asks me with a smirk. "You may have that privilege," I tease him as I crack my back once more and step onto the mats, flexing my feet in my shoes. “Want to spar?” He nods and gets into a defensive position across from me. “Ready?” I tighten my jaw and nod, waiting for him to make the first move. Considering his strength I have to pace myself to keep up. He strikes out at me with his leg and I flip out of the way, my hands silent on the pads. He blocks my closed fists as I swing at him, stepping back as I press forward. He flips over me and I curse his stupid super strength. If I had that this would be way easier, or at least far more equal. He kicks me in the back and I barely mange to roll back to my feet over my shoulder. Sweat trickles down the back of my neck and I blow a piece of hair out of my face. Steve shoots me a cocky smile and I growl in frustration. He's always so pleased with himself. He hasn’t even broken a sweat yet, though he is breathing heavy, not as heavy as I am, but I decide it's a victory. I use my arms to block his next attacks, his fists stinging against the skin of my forearms. He’s so fast that if I hadn’t trained with him before, I’d never be able to keep up. But the many months I spent teaching him how to fight really helps. When I see an opening, I bring my leg around with as much momentum as I can, surprising him as I hit him in the face. “Oh Steve, I’m so sorry,” I exclaim when he falls backwards onto the mat with a thump. I thought he’d catch my leg, I never intended to knock him to the ground. I hurry forward to check on him and when I begin to lean down, he sweeps my legs out from underneath me. I fall onto the mat with a thud, my breath escaping my lungs from the impact. He rolls onto me and pins me beneath him. I struggle against his weight and groan when I’m forced to tap out. “I win,” he gloats cheerfully. “You suck,” I add as I try and catch my breath. "That was a cheap shot!" "It was fair game," he replies. "No it wasn't!"

“The facility will have much better training implements,” Steve says as he pulls me back to my feet, I rub my butt where I hit the ground. “So, I’ve heard.” “Have you uh thought about living up there at all?” Steve awkwardly asks as he hands me a bottle of water. He's avoiding my eyes, making me wonder whats wrong. He's usually pretty upfront about most things. “I mean, I don’t have anywhere else to go besides base,” I trail off as I think about the playground and how dark it is there. “And I don’t want to stay there fulltime, so yeah. Nat’s been asking me about what room I want lately, apparently we all get to choose, though I'm sure Tony's will be superior to all of them.” “I uh, actually wanted to um ask you about that.” I turn and gauge his awkward fumbling expression. I can't remember the last time he acted like this, so nervous. “Steve, what’s going on?” He rubs the back of his neck and finally meets my gaze. “You know it will be ready next month and uh when it is, do you uh want to move in together?” My breath catches in my chest, my heart fluttering as I process what he said. “You want to move in together?” “I do,” he answers quickly. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot and Lucy I love you,” he firmly states. “I want to move forward with you.” I blink twice before responding. “I love you too Steve, and of course I want to move in with you.” He lifts me up in his arms and spins around, his expression filled with delight. When he sets me back onto my feet, his lips descend on mine. “Thank you.” I giggle, staring up at him in adoration. I never thought I could love like this, let alone be loved by someone. “So, when do we begin arguing over what room we want to share?” I cheerfully ask him. “Actually,” he smiles brightly at me, his hands still on my waist. “There are a few suites in the facility.” “Like apartments,” he amends. “I thought we’d take one of them. They’re one bedroom, one bath. It has its own kitchen so you don’t have to cook for the whole team.” “Only you?” “I certainly wouldn’t mind coming home to you making dinner in an apron,” he tells me with a bashful smile. “Or,” I arch forward on my tip toes to whisper in his ear, my lips grazing his skin. “You could come home to find me wearing absolutely nothing at all.” His hands tighten on my hips and I see him swallow thickly, his arousal evident. “Ah-that I mean- I’m okay with that,” he stutters out. “Then we’re in agreement,” I tease him as I pull out of his grasp, though the look in his eyes tells me he had something else in mind for the rest of our training session. It would certainly work up a sweat. “I’m going to shower and then Nat and I have plans.” “Right,” he tugs uncomfortably at his shirt collar. Someone’s all hot and bothered now. “I’ll see you later. Have fun.” 

 

 

 

The day of the party is dull as we wait for the hours to tick away. I haven’t seen Steve since our training the other day as he’s been so busy with Maria. They’re searching for any other potential HYDRA bases on our radar. But if they were that easy to find, Coulson would have already sent in teams to take care of it. I understand how busy Steve is being Captain America, but I miss him. I feel entirely attention depraved and I believe he'll have to make up for that, perhaps after the party. If I can manage to keep his attention away from work. Sometimes he's only ever Captain America. Clint is completely healed and he joins Nat and I as we walk around the city, enjoying the fresh spring air. None of us are really ever recognized when we leave the tower. Tony and Bruce have remained in the lab basically since we brought the scepter home, whatever they’re doing must be entertaining because we haven’t even seen them eat. I’m sure JARVIS is reminding them that they are human and need to keep up with basic hygiene. Thor’s been trying everything he can in search of a hobby to entertain himself. He’s brought home stamps, board games, movies, and his most recent attempt is puzzles. He finds them infuriating, whereas Nat and I find it hilarious. I knew puzzles would be a good choice for him, they occupy his mind. Especially since he's chosen ones with over 700 pieces. I don't know if I would have the patience for that. “Shall we get ready Lucy?” Nat asks me once the sun finally starts to set. “Guests will be here soon.” I pull myself up from the black leather couch. “I suppose I can’t wear this,” I gesture to my sweats and U2 concert T-shirt. “I think Tony would have JARVIS lock you up until you complied with the dress code,” she chuckles as she follows me down the hall towards the resident area of the tower. 

“So, you and Steve moving in together,” she muses from my bed as I open my closet. “Big step.” “Yeah,” I agree with her. “But I’m really happy.” “Good. I watched you stare at him before New York, it was easy to see your feelings.” I laugh as I browse my dresses. “It was that obvious?” “Not to him,” she amends. “Though you didn’t see the puppy dog looks he gave you when you weren’t looking either,” she teases, clearly enjoying herself. She always notices the little things. I thought I was better than that. I don't remember staring at Steve too much. I mean I noticed him but still. “And the way he kept you close to him during the battle...I saw right through it.” “And yet you didn’t know we were sleeping together.” I pick a metallic silver dress made of silky material and smile coyly. “You’re good Lucy,” she points out. “Good enough to fool all of us.” “Well that was my job, fooling people. If Bruce wouldn’t have walked in on us, nobody would ever have found out.” “Tell me that story again.” “Zip me up first?” I ask her politely. She does so and I look at myself in the mirror. The dress hugs my body like closed petals of a flower, it has tiny straps that shimmer in the faint light. “It was late and I’d snuck into his room so we could have sex.” “Obviously,” Nat teases me as she wiggles her perfect red eyebrows. “Steve was so concerned with someone hearing us or coming into his room and I argued that nobody would.” She laughs from her seat on a chair next to me, causing me to roll my eyes. I really didn’t think anybody was going to barge into Steve’s room in the middle of the night without knocking. Even I'm wrong sometimes. “Bruce came into the room and caught us in quite a compromising position to say the least,” I explain with a chuckle. “Steve covered us with the sheet but it was clear what we were doing, so we asked him to keep it a secret and he did.” “I don’t know how he kept it to himself with everything that has happened since then.” I shrug and check the time on the clock on my wall. Bruce is clearly the best secret keeper here. Maybe even better than the pair of us. “Nat if you don’t go get ready you’ll be late.” She curses in Russian when she looks at my clock and rushes out of the room. I play with my hair but ultimately leave it down, as I'm enjoying the feeling of it tickling my bare shoulders. I look at the neat rows of shoes in my closet and opt for a pair of flats instead of the heels everyone else will be wearing. I’ll blame my calf and the wound that is already completely healed if anyone asks. I doubt Steve will be working tonight, at least I hope not, and we haven’t had any time to ourselves since before I left for my last mission. I bite my lip as an idea pops into my head. He was so enticed merely by my words when we were training, what would he do if I told him I wasn’t wearing anything under my dress to the party? Or even better, I could give him my underwear, that sounds fun. I so enjoy making him squirm in these situations. I slip out of my lace underwear and put it in the concealed pocket of my dress. Usually that’s for weapons but for this party I don’t need one. There isn't any place safer and more secure than here.

When I arrive, the party is in full swing. Music is thumping from hidden speakers, people are playing pool, dancing, drinking, and having fun. This party is something the media would go crazy for, though I recognize few people. Tony invites some of the strangest people. I don't know what this party is even for, but it doesn't matter. Maybe it's because of the victory we had over Hydra? Even thinking the name sends my hands to the nonexistent bullet wound in my abdomen. I shake away the thought. I spy Bruce awkwardly watching with his hands in his pockets. This high society party scene is not for him, I gather with a small smile. Nat and Rhodey are seated across the room laughing over drinks. Nat looks stunning as usual in a black and white dress. “You must be Lucy,” someone shakes my hand fervently. “I am. Who are you?” “I’m an old friend of Tony’s.” I look her up and down, instantly realizing she must be an old lover, he has too many of those. “Are you enjoying yourself?” I ask her as a waiter hands me a drink. “I am,” she answers quickly. “I have a question for you.” I raise my eyebrows as I sip on my drink. I think about telling her off, but curiosity gets the better of me. “What would that be?” “The world only knows you as Lucy. An Avenger of incredible talent. Do you have a last name? Or a code name?” I’m taken back by her personal question, she's got a lot of nerve approaching me like this. Only one type of person would be asking me things like this. “Are you a reporter?” She freezes and my eyes hover over the clutch she has resting against her hip. I grab it before she can even register I’m moving and pull out an I.D. “Christine Everhart,” I greet her by name. “No media is allowed here tonight. How’d you get in?” She scoffs and brushes her hair out of her face. “I’ll tell you if you answer my question.” I lean back in my seat my legs crossed in front of me, impressed by her boldness. I suppose no harm can come from giving a little answer. “Like Natasha is Black Widow,” I use her for comparison. “I suppose they used to call me Nightwolf, but it’s been years since I’ve gone under that name.” In reality it was my name given to me by Shield, the one I used in the underworld. I acquired a dangerous reputation, one that no doubt still lives on. I'd be curious to see if people still talk about me. I probably shouldn't have told her that. It could dredge up dangerous people, but I'm not too concerned if I'm with the team. “And your last name?” “Don’t push your luck,” I practically growl at her. “Now, tell me how you got in.” “You have a backdoor for deliveries on an alleyway. No guards, only a confused waiter who thought I was a lost guest.” “Get out and don’t ever come back here uninvited.” I watch her walk out to make sure she leaves, damn reporters. They're vultures. They never leave any of us alone, Tony in particular. 

Thor waves at me as I walk past, he’s gesturing wildly as he tells a group of uniformed veterans a story, one they probably don't understand as so many of his stories are from space. I certainly can't follow some of them. I spy Clint and Doctor Cho talking by the window, he's making her laugh. I see Sam and Steve playing pool, it looks like they’re laughing and teasing one another. I'm glad Steve invited him. Sam’s smile widens when he catches my eye and he elbows Steve. Steve straightens and moves his cue from one hand to the other. He’s dressed pretty casually in a blue button up and leather jacket. “Wow Lucy,” Sam greets me with a dazzling smile. “You look fantastic.” “Thank you, Sam. It’s good to see you,” I cheerfully accept his one-armed hug. “Steve,” Sam scolds. “Aren’t you going to say anything to your girlfriend that I knew nothing about.” His tone is both bitter and teasing. “Lucy, you look incredible,” Steve murmurs, ignoring Sam’s wiggling eyebrows. “Thanks Steve,” I reply feeling my cheeks heat up in a blush. Every time he looks at me like that I get butterflies in my stomach. “Why wasn’t I informed?” Sam steps between us. “I mean, I’m not an Avenger. Just your best friend,” he adds with a scowl in Steve’s direction. “We kept it from everyone,” Steve tells him with a shrug. “I was still the last to know,” he bitterly remarks. “You can be one of the first to know that we’re moving in together,” Steve offers him. “Really? That’s great you guys!” “How many people know?” He adds in a more serious tone. “I told Nat,” I tell Steve. “Tony knows because of the room, otherwise I haven’t said anything.” “Me either.” “Yes! I’m third!” Sam fist bumps the air. “Lucy, your boyfriend is kicking my ass in pool, care to distract him?” I chuckle as Steve rolls his beautiful blue eyes. He's pretty good at everything, it seems pool is no exception. “My pleasure.” I wrap my arm around his back and steer him a few feet away, my other hand gently setting my underwear in his jacket pocket. It takes everything in me not to grin and tell him immediately what I did. Playing the waiting game will be way better, I assure myself and school my expression. “You’re going to make me lose my game,” he gestures back to Sam who is lining up a shot. “Best get back to it then,” I wave him away. He quickly presses his lips to mine and hurries back. “Don’t think you can distract me from beating you, it'll be a crushing victory like always,” I hear him happily call out to Sam as he brandishes his pool stick. 

 

 

I join Maria at the bar and she slides me a glass of champagne. “Any word from Coulson?” “No, should I be worried he hasn’t texted me back in a few days?” I ask her in a low voice. “I’m not sure. Maybe we’ll check in with him tomorrow, get a call into base. I know he’s having trouble with Gonzalez.” “I think we should have Fury march in there and clean up shop,” I tell her with a chuckle. "That would be something," she agrees. "I'll run it by him. He'll enjoy that I think. He likes drastic entrances." Next to us, Rhodey is telling Tony and Thor a story about a tank, and we shift closer to hear the end of it and join their conversation. “Boom. Are you looking for…why do I even talk to you guys?” He grumbles at Tony and Thor’s bored expressions. “Everywhere else that story kills.” “That’s the whole story?” “Yeah, it’s a War Machine story.” “It’s very good then,” Thor cuts in as Tony finishes his drink. “It’s impressive.” “Quality save.” “So,” he turns to Tony, ignoring Maria and I as we chuckle. “No Pepper? She’s not coming?” “No,” Tony answers with a sad shake of his head. “What about Jane?” Maria asks Thor. “Where are the ladies gentlemen?” Her tone grows more tune to teasing. “Ms. Potts has a company to run,” Tony defends. “Yes, I’m not even sure what country Jane is in. Her work on the convergence has made her the world’s foremost astronomer.” I see Tony glance at him suspiciously, ah beautiful competition. This will be entertaining. “And the company that Pepper runs is the largest tech conglomerate on Earth. It’s pretty exciting.” “There’s even talk of Jane getting a- um,” Thor snaps his fingers as he tries to remember. “Nobel prize.” I laugh silently into my drink as Maria and Rhodey share a look. “Yeah they must be busy,” she cuts in. “Because they would hate missing you guys get together.” She brings her hand up to her mouth and fake coughs, “testosterone.” I nearly drop my glass as I laugh harder, almost snorting. “Oh, my goodness,” Rhodey comforts Maria. “Want a lozenge?” They walk away, leaving a drinking Tony and chuckling Thor. “But, Jane’s better,” he says softly. “Jane is in Switzerland,” I tell Thor. “And Pepper had an important meeting tomorrow morning in Los Angeles,” I inform Tony. “Go bother someone else, Lucy,” Tony waves me away dramatically, probably embarrassed I know more about Pepper's schedule then him. 

I spy Steve and Sam walking around the floor above, talking and holding drinks. They’re laughing, smiling at each other. The pool game must have ended fairly, I assume. It's been about an hour since I greeted him. Now would be a good time to start my fun. I quickly type a text out to Steve, telling him to reach into his jacket pocket. I know he keeps his phone in his back pants pocket and I watch him reach for it, still chatting with Sam. I watch him read the text message, his face screwed up in confusion. Sam keeps talking amicably, oblivious to Steve’s odd expression, who reaches his hand in his pocket. Even from my position by the bar I can see his eyes widen, his fingers probably feeling the lacy material of my panties. I see him glance down at his hand, which is balled up in a fist. I watch the color of his face change to bright red, the very color of a tomato which makes me feel proud and delighted. I just love making him blush. He taps on his phone and soon my own is buzzing with his message. ‘What is this?’ I chuckle to myself. ‘Use your imagination.’ I reply and watch him read the message and his eyes begin fervently searching the crowd for me. I knew it would work. Ah this was fun, I'll have to do it again. He clasps Sam on the shoulder and walks away, his pace hurried, practically speed walking. Sam looks a little confused but shrugs it off and turns towards the bar upstairs, likely to get another drink. Steve's eyes lock onto mine as he walks down the stairs and I smile brightly from my seat, my legs tightly crossed. I wouldn't want to reveal the fact that I'm not wearing anything beneath my dress to anyone but him, I'd be a tad embarrassed. “Hi!” I greet him cheerfully. “What are you doing?” His voice is low as he puts one hand on the back of my chair and stands against the bar, trapping me between them. His other hand is in his jacket pocket, probably closed around my panties. “I thought you’d like the gift,” I gesture to his jacket, my innocent smile disappearing. “Was I wrong?” “No,” he answers quickly. “But we’re attending a party and I-.” “Perhaps we should step into the other room and you can show me how much you liked it,” I offer lowly, my intentions quite clear. He quickly nods and within a second, he’s ushering me out of the room, his hand on my lower back. 

I scan my hand to gain access to the rest of the tower and the doors click open, allowing us past. The moment it closes behind us, blocking us from everyone else’s view, he has me pressed up against the wall, his body pressed firmly up against mine. Everywhere our bodies are touching is delightful, and I can see the arousal in his eyes. “Are you telling me you’ve been walking around that party wearing nothing beneath your dress?” His voice is low and hoarse, his breath warm on my face. “Indeed, I am….” I trail off deliberately. “Captain.” Our lips meet passionately and he presses his body up further against mine, grinding his hips up against me. All my senses attune to him and I block out all the sounds of the party. He pulls at the closest door to our left and I yank him inside, nearly tripping over my own feet. It’s a small storage closet, with nothing on the shelves. I wonder why we don’t use this? That thought disappears as his lips move to my neck. My fingers are gripping the sleeves of his jacket as we kiss heatedly. “We don’t have time to-” he begins to object, but I cut him off by unbuttoning his black dress pants and shoving them down to his knees. “Ohhh.” He moans when I stroke his hardening length with my hand, my lips ghosting over his. He's painfully hard in my hand, I guess he's been thinking about this like I have. “I think we can make time for a quickie,” I whisper to him, my voice low and inviting. He pulls my dress up to my stomach and moves my hand away from his cock. I place my hands on his shoulders and he lifts me into his arms and then presses my back up against the door. I really hope it is strong enough to hold our weight, but it’s metal so I’m sure it will be fine. Steve doesn’t waste any time and begins thrusting himself inside of me as soon as he can, pushing me harder against the door, his fingers digging into my bare bottom, hard enough to bruise. I merely hold onto him as pleasure radiates through my body, my fingers digging into the tight muscles of his back. Both of our breathy moans the only sound I can hear. He’s been so busy the last few days we haven’t had any time to enjoy each other’s company, and dear god did I miss his attention. Our lips and teeth meet a few times before I come, barely managing to keep my scream quiet. Steve comes merely moments later, his cry of my name muffled by the palm of my hand. He pulls himself out of me and sets me back on my wobbly feet. Both of us are panting and flushed. I pull my dress back into place as he zips his pants back up. “Here,” he hands me my underwear. “If you don’t put this back on, I won’t be able to think about anything else the rest of the night.” I chuckle and slip it back on beneath my dress. I fix the wrinkles on his shirt with my hands as we catch our breath. “Like it never happened,” I kiss him softly. “Someone is going to wonder where we went,” he points out. “They all know now, so what does it matter? For all they know, we were talking about my injury from the mission.” “True,” he agrees. “I can’t imagine Tony would be pleased we just had sex in his storage closet.” “Probably not, but I enjoyed sex in the closet,” I agree with him as I fix my hair by fluffing it with my fingers. “I love you Steve,” I tell him when he opens the door. “I love you too,” he breathlessly replies, blue eyes sparkling in delight. "Round two after the party?" I question as we walk back towards the other part of the tower. "I can't wait," he murmurs into my ear, making my heart skip a beat. 

We seamlessly reenter the party, nobody even noticed we were gone. Or at least if they did nobody said anything. Steve guides us back through the room, smiling and nodding to people as we go. Thor waves us over with a bright smile on his face. He’s talking to some old veterans, laughing heartily. “Hey Thor,” Steve greets as we approach. Thor pulls out a flask from his pocket, engraved in silver. “I got to have some of that,” one of the veterans exclaims. “Oh, no, no, no,” Thor replies as he tips some into a glass. “This has aged for a thousand years,” he explains as he hands Steve a glass. “In the barrels built from the wreck of Grunhel’s fleet.” Steve sniffs the drink and glances at Thor uncertainly. “It was not meant for mortal men.” “Neither was Omaha Beach blondie,” another man fires back. “Stop trying to scare us. Come on.” Steve chuckles and shrugs when Thor glances at him, basically saying there's no use arguing with them. “All right,” Thor agrees and hands the old man a glass. He nurses it for a second in his hand before swallowing a drink and passing it to his friends. “Steve try it,” Thor orders him. Steve does so, grimacing at the taste. “Lucy?” Thor offers his glass to me. “What happened to no mortal?” I question, eyeing the liquid warily. “Just take a small sip,” Steve suggests, though not like it could affect him, he can't get drunk. “Fine,” I relent, taking the glass in my hand. “If I end up hungover tomorrow, I’m going to kill you.” They both chuckle and watch as I hesitantly bring the glass to my lips and down the whole thing. The taste is awful and it burns the entire way down my throat. I can normally take alcohol incredibly well, but that's like 10000% alcohol. I cough violently, the searing taste bringing tears to my eyes. Thor takes the glass from me before I drop it and Steve places his hand on my back. “You okay?” “That was the worst thing I’ve ever had,” I choke out, causing Thor to laugh heartily once more. “Ah, but at least you can say you survived the finest liquor Asgard can offer.” “Sure, because that’s what I care about,” I reply hoarsely. “I’m going to get some water,” I tell them when I see Nat behind the bar, talking with Bruce. 

I watch her flirt with him before approaching. He looks super awkward and it’s adorable. I grab a water bottle without interrupting them, but of course listening in. Sometimes I can't help myself. It's what I was trained to do. Steve approaches me from behind, and gestures at them with his head, a small smile on his still slightly swollen lips. “But never say never,” Nat whispers to Bruce before walking away. I follow her, jogging up the stairs, leaving Steve to talk to Bruce. I want to question her and probably tease her. “Hey Lucy, where did you and Steve disappear to earlier?” Of course, she noticed. I give her a sideways smile, making her laugh. “Oh, I see. You couldn’t control yourselves till after the party.” “Actually,” I lower my voice so only she can hear. “Earlier this evening I put my underwear in his jacket. Then an hour after I told him to look in his pocket.” Nat nearly spits out her drink, she sputters out a cough. “I bet he turned as red as a tomato.” “He did.” “And then he dragged you back down to your rooms? No way.” “We did it in a closet just past the door,” I whisper, trying to contain my chuckle. “Oh my god. Don’t ever tell me what closet it was.” "I won't." “So, Stevie couldn’t handle a little teasing,” Nat muses. “Nope.” "I'm sure you enjoy that." "Very much so," I tell her with a dazzling smile. She sips on her drink, her cheeks just lightly pink from her conversation with Bruce. “Are you going to tell me about Bruce?” I tease her knowingly. “Or do I need to ask?” “He doesn’t seem to understand the hints I’ve been dropping.” “Of course, he doesn’t,” I chuckle. “He’s a dork with basically no experience in romantic endeavors.” “He is a dork,” Nat agrees. “But he makes me feel something I didn’t know I could,” she admits softly. “Tell him,” I order her. “You deserve all the happiness in the world Nat. If you think Bruce can make you happy, you need to tell him.” “Hints don’t seem to be working,” she agrees. “He won’t know what’s on your mind,” I begin to suggest. “Or in your heart unless you actually tell him.” 

Steve watches Lucy walking away, still looking absolutely breathtaking in her silver dress. “It’s nice,” Steve says to Bruce after he tears his eyes away from her. “What-what is?” Bruce stutters out. “You and Romanoff,” Steve explains as he leans against the bar. “No-we haven’t. That wasn’t-” “It’s okay,” Steve cuts in with a chuckle. “Nobody’s breaking any bylaws.” Bruce sighs and sits back on his seat at the bar. “It’s just that she’s not the most open person in the world. But with you she seems very relaxed.” “No,” Bruce shakes his head. “Natasha, she’s just…She likes to flirt.” “I’ve seen her flirt,” Steve tells him as he remembers the few missions Lucy couldn’t join him when he was still with Shield. When Lucy couldn’t go with him, Fury sent Nat as a replacement. “Up close,” he exclaims, remembering the way she flirted with him to keep enemy eyes off them when they were undercover. It made him incredibly uncomfortable, as he was so in love with Lucy and wouldn’t admit it to anyone. Steve grabs a beer from over the bar and opens it. “This ain’t that.” Bruce shakes his head, as Steve comes closer. “Look, as maybe the world’s leading authority at waiting too long. Don’t. I got lucky with Lucy, she’s the one who made the first move,” he sheepishly admits. “Otherwise I don’t know if I ever would have said anything.” “You both deserve a win.” Bruce nods uncertainly. “What do you mean ‘up close?’ he calls after Steve’s retreating back, a frown on his lips. 

 

 

Once everyone at the party leaves, we all gather around a table with more drinks. At this point I have a wonderful buzz from what I've consumed. One of the best types of drunk in my opinion. I’m leaning against Steve, his arm draped comfortably over my shoulders. Thor places his hammer on the table. “Why are you putting weaponry on my furniture?” Tony asks him as we all laugh. “Because I want to,” Thor retorts. “None of you can move it, so it stays.” Thor laughs, glancing around the room. He's basically daring us to try and lift it. “But it’s a trick,” Clint calls out as he spins a set of drumsticks between his fingers. Where the hell did he get those? Tony doesn’t even have a drum set. Thor hands Steve and I each another drink as I watch Bruce and Nat chatting, they’re ignoring the rest of us. I think it's sweet. It's almost like we're not here. “No, no, it’s much more than that.” “Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power,” Clint spouts in a horribly fake accent. We all laugh at his attempt to sound Asgardian. “Whatever man! It’s a trick!” “Please,” Thor gestures to his hammer. “Be my guest.” “He’s not going to be able to do it,” I exclaim. “No way. If Clint is worthy of lifting that hammer,” I call him out. "Then I'm the Queen of England." “Screw you Lucy,” Clint snaps at me. "When I pick this up you'll be eating shit." I roll my eyes. "If you say so, almighty Clint. You pick up that hammer I'll gladly eat shit." Everyone laughs. “Come on,” Tony prompts as he gestures towards the hammer. “Really?” “Yeah,” Thor answer with a grin, looking quite excited. Clint leaps to his feet so he can approach the hammer, eyeing it in interest. “This is going to be beautiful,” Rhodey exclaims. “Clint, you’ve had a tough week,” Tony points out. “We won’t hold it against you if you can’t get it up.” I nearly spit out my drink when Tony says that, making him smile even wider. Everyone else laughs and Clint shakes his head. “You know I’ve seen this before, right?” Clint grabs the handle and begins to pull, groaning at the effort. Thor nods and smiles, as we watch. “I still don’t know how you do it!” He exclaims as he gives up. “Smell the silent judgement?” Tony fires at him. “Please, Stark, by all means,” Clint offers the way to the hammer. Tony stands, seemingly accepting the challenge. “Okay.” Maria chuckles as she finishes her drink, handing another one to Doctor Cho. “Never one to shrink from an honest challenge.” “Get after it!” “It’s physics,” Tony explains to us. “Physics?” Rhodey exclaims doubtfully. “Right, so if I lift it, then I rule Asgard?” He asks Thor, glancing up before pulling. “Yes, of course,” Thor answers. “I will be reinstituting prima nocta,” he declares as he places his foot on the table for leverage. I groan. "If you reinstate prima nocta, I'll help Pepper kill you." "Same!" Maria adds and she lifts her drink to me. Tony shakes his head and resumes his attempt. He pulls to no avail of course, I'd drop dead if he was able to lift it. “I’ll be right back.” He disappears down the hall. “Ten bucks says he comes back in a suit,” I say to the group. “That’s exactly what he’s doing,” Clint laughs. I relax against Steve, his warm arm still resting over my shoulders, god he's comfortable. He looks down and kisses the top of my head. Tony does return, not in a full suit but only a gauntlet. And again, he fails, so Rhodey puts his gauntlet on and they both try and lift it together. “Are you even pulling?” He asks Tony. “Are you on my team?” “Just represent,” he hisses at Tony. “Pull!” “All right, let’s go!” Ultimately, they give up, sinking back into their seats in defeat and taking our cruel jokes. 

“Lucy?” Thor gestures for me to go next. “I’m not one to rule,” I exclaim as I get up, lightly touching the leather handle on the end of the hammer. “And I really don’t want to rule Asgardians, one of you in enough,” I tease him, making everyone laugh and Thor smiles down at me. I tug at the end of the hammer, but I may as well be trying to lift the moon. “No way,” I shake my head. “I’ll stick to my own weapons. Thanks.” “See, you’re unworthy just like us,” Tony smiles at me. "I'd rather be with ya'll. Obviously it's where the party is at," I raise my bottle to the others. Tony grins triumphantly and sticks his tongue out at Thor. He raises his own bottle and clinks it with mine. Bruce and Nat finally break off form their conversation to join us. So, when I sit back down, Bruce tries his hand at the hammer. He tries to pretend to Hulk out and the joke doesn’t go well. We don't want the Hulk to ruin our fun evening. We all stare at him awkwardly and he shakes his head, only making Nat chuckle lightly. Thor gulps down his drink, clearly enjoying himself as we all fail. I shift so Steve can go next. “Go ahead Steve. No pressure,” Tony cheers him on. Steve rolls up the sleeves of his blue dress shirt, showing off his perfect muscular arms. “Come on Cap!” Steve pulls at it, his muscles shaking with the effort. After a second, he releases the handle, holding his hands up in surrender. Thor laughs awkwardly. “Nothing.” He seems relieved as he drinks his beer, perhaps he though Steve would be able to lift it, I’ll ask him later. Steve returns to my side and I kiss his cheek. “Guess we have to stay on Earth,” he tells me sourly. “Damn, there goes all my plans on stealing Thor’s room at his palace." “You would like a room with a garden view,” Thor tells me. “Most beautiful gardens in the galaxy. Perhaps I’ll take you there sometime.” The thought of going into space frightens me. It's somewhere I don't think I ever want to go. “I’ll stick to Earth,” I tell him quickly. “Your rainbow bridge absolutely terrifies me.” “The Bifrost?” Thor asks in an aghast tone. “That’s the one.” “I believe Jane compared it to a rollercoaster.” “If you take Lucy, you’ve got to take Steve,” Tony shouts over us. “Because as of next month, they’ll be living together.” The group wolf-whistles and some tease us, all in good fun though. “Thanks for sharing with the whole group Tony,” Steve glares at him in a friendly manner. “They were going to know soon enough.” “I think it’s adorable,” Nat declares from her chair. “Don’t you guys remember them before the Battle of New York? It was all puppy dog eyes and long lingering glances.” “I saw it,” Tony agrees. “But I merely thought it was because of the life or death alien invading situation.” “I saw it during the battle,” Clint high fives Nat over the table. “Nat and I gossiped about you guys when you moved to D.C. All the time. You were our main subject of conversation.” “And yet you had no idea we got together,” Steve teases. “Some spies you are.” “We didn’t know because of Lucy. Not you Cap. Everyone could see you were in love with her, she can just hide her emotions.” “What do you mean everyone?” Steve asks them as I kiss his cheek again, he glances at each of the others. “You kept asking about Lucy when we infiltrated the Triskelion,” Maria points out. “Sam kept assuring you she’d be fine upstairs.” “Yeah and when I went on missions with you when Lucy couldn’t, you were always worried when she went on her own, I started to tally how many times you mentioned her and then I'd of course text Clint,” Nat adds cheerfully and Clint waves at Steve. "One time it was above thirty in two days," he shouts. “And after the mountain,” Tony blurts. “You never wanted to leave her side.” “I was worried all those times,” Steve defends, his cheeks bright pink. “I think it’s sweet,” I declare as I hold his hand. "Painfully in love with her," Clint adds. "But neither Nat or I won our bet we placed on you guys. Such a shame." "What bet?" Steve questions and we both lean forward. "Well, Nat assumed you'd make the first move Rogers, and I bet you'd never sleep with her, be all old fashioned and such. Both of us were wrong." "Give me some credit Nat," I tease her. "It's 2015, women can make the first move. And Clint come on, no sex? I'm better than that." Steve turns bright red and I pat his cheek affectionately. 

Bruce holds his hands out towards Nat, gesturing to the hammer. “And, Widow?” She leans back in her seat and shakes her head, her red curls perfectly framing her face. “No, no. That’s not a question I need answered,” she says as she takes a drink from her beer. “All deference to the Man Who Wouldn’t be King, but it’s rigged,” Tony declares as he stands with Clint and Rhodey to get more drinks. “You bet your ass,” Clint agrees, making us all chuckle. “Steve,” Maria blurts out. “He said a bad language word!” Steve shakes his head. “Did you tell everyone about that?” He asks Tony over my head. “The handle’s imprinted, right? Like a security code,” he asks Thor, ignoring Steve. Really I don't think any of us are going to let that one go. “Whosoever is carrying Thor’s fingerprints, is the literal translation.” “Yes, it’s a very, very interesting theory,” Thor agrees as he gets up and grabs the hammer, lifting it with ease. “I have a simpler one.” He tosses it up and down in his hand. “You’re all not worthy.” We all groan and mutter our objections. “Rude,” I add to the chorus. 

A loud piercing sound comes over the loudspeaker making us all wince. Tony grabs the controller for the tower from his pocket as I shake my head. The sound makes me want to cover my ears. “Worthy,” a scary voice cuts in, causing Steve to abruptly stand, his hand tight on my shoulder. “No. How could you be worthy? You’re all killers.” I see it’s a messily made robot, made from Stark materials. “Stark,” Steve warns, his back tense. “JARVIS,” Tony calls out. “I’m sorry, I was asleep. Or I was-a dream.” “Reboot Legionnaire OS. We got a buggy suit,” Tony begins tapping on his screen, his lips pulled into a frown. He looks more concerned than usual. “There was this terrible noise,” the robot rubs its head. “And I was tangled in-in...strings.” We watch as it clumsily gestures around itself, dread creeping into my stomach as I grip the cushion of the couch. “I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.” “You killed someone?” Steve asks warily. “Wouldn’t have been my first call. But, down in the real world, we’re faced with ugly choices.” “Who sent you?” Thor demands as the rest of us stand. It hits his head and Tony’s voice comes through a speaker. “I see a suit of armor around the world.” “Ultron,” Bruce blurts in recognition. “In the flesh. Or no, not yet. Not this chrysalis.” I see Thor gripping his hammer, and I feel naked without a weapon, but I didn't bring one upstairs. I didn't think I'd need one. “But I’m ready. I’m on a mission.” “What mission?” “Peace in our time.” 

The wall explodes behind him as other suits attack. Steve kicks up the table to block the shot and he’s thrown down the stairs from the amount of force. “Steve!” I shout when I see him land fairly hard. I roll away from the glass and hear Maria shout, “Rhodey!” I smash a vase into one flying towards me, but it doesn’t deter it, only picks me up and tosses me through the glass floor. I don’t have time to scream, only a short terrified yelp as I smash through two layers of glass and land on the floor of the lab, all the breath is knocked out of my lungs. I scramble to my feet and find another iron legionnaire, holding Loki’s scepter. “Give that back,” I order. “Not going to happen,” the same voice from upstairs replies. I grab one of Tony’s arm gauntlets and it instantly forms to my hand. I begin firing at it, hitting all three of my marks. The front of its armor is scorched from my blasts. I can hear the sounds of a battle upstairs. I can't let this thing steal Loki's scepter. It cannot fall out of our hands. “We are here to help,” another one appears behind me. I barely manage to dodge it as it flies at me, arms outstretched. I block a punch with my single gauntlet but it moves quicker than me, upper cutting me with a closed fist. The pain in my jaw is agonizing, I think it might be broken. I fly back into a line of computers, shattering them as I roll to the floor, my vision tunnels and all I feel is the pain from my jaw. I rapidly blink the lab back into focus. “No!” I shout when the one with the scepter flies out the window. I blast the other one blocking my path and shoot out the window, but soon it’s out of my already blurred sight. 

Thor uses his hammer to battle one robot, smashing the body upstairs. Clint barely manages to dodge one as he slides under tables out of its range. Nat leaps over the bar, pulling Bruce with her. They don't need the Hulk in this battle and Bruce needs to stay out of sight. “Sorry,” he mutters when he lands on top of her. Don’t turn green,” she orders him. “I won’t,” he assures her frantically. Nat grabs a hidden gun under the bar and begin firing. Tony leaps at one with a fondue stick, stabbing its circuits. Steve jumps up at one in the air, wrapping his arms and legs around it, trying to get it back onto the ground. It slams them into the opposite wall, causing Steve to grunt in pain. “Come on,” Nat waves to Bruce and she covers them as they dash up the stairs. Steve falls to the ground, landing on the bar stools that break under his fall. Clint runs across the room and slides through some glass to get Cap’s shield. Tony jumps off a railing to get to the one firing at them, barely managing to hold onto the messy metal body. Thor throws another over the railing, this one missing its legs. “Stark,” Steve shouts up at Tony. “We are here to help,” all of the robots exclaim. “Once sec, one sec,” Tony shouts at Steve. “I got this.” Steve grabs the one legged one before it attacks Doctor Cho, throwing it at Thor with all his might. “THOR!” Thor jumps down and smashes it with his hammer. Tony stabs another one with the fondue stick, trying to get it out of the air. “Come on,” he grunts with the effort. “It’s unsafe. It’s unsafe,” the robot keeps repeating. Nat checks her ammo and resumes fire on the only one still in the air. “HEY CAP,” Clint shouts as he hurls the shield at Steve who catches it in midair and with great effort, throws it at the final robot, shattering it into pieces. “That was dramatic,” Ultron points out as they approach him. “I’m sorry I know you mean well,” he says directly to Tony who is trying to catch his breath. “You just didn’t think it through.” Steve, Thor, and Tony approach Ultron as it paces back and forth. “You want to protect the world but you don’t want it to change. How is humanity saved if it’s not allowed to evolve?” It asks the group gathered before him. “With these?” He holds up one of the broken robots. “These puppets,” he all but snarls as he breaks the head in his fingers. “There’s only one path to peace. The Avenger’s extinction,” he declares. Thor throws his hammer at it, easily destroying it. “I had strings, but now I’m free,” it sings weakly before the lights in his eyes turn off and silence fills the air. 

Steve glances around at the group gathered, mentally counting the team present. “Somebody go get Rhodey," he tells them and then stills. "Where’s Lucy?” He asks when he doesn't see her with the rest of them. His heart is suddenly in his throat. “She fell,” Clint answers him as he rubs his shoulder. “I heard her cry out, down over there,” he points to a hole in the glass floor across the room that wasn't there before the battle. Steve hurries over to the hole in the glass and looks down, seeing broken glass all the way down on the floor of the lab, but no Lucy. “We need to get down there,” he harshly orders to the others. “I’ll find Rhodey,” Nat volunteers and dashes in the other direction. Steve leaps through the hole and lands on his feet, glass crunching under his dress shoes. “Lucy,” Steve shouts to me as I back away from the window. I’m holding my jaw with my flesh hand, unable to close it, the other still wearing Tony’s gauntlet. “It took Loki’s scepter,” I croak out, ignoring the piercing pain in my jaw and I resist whimpering. Thor lands next to Steve and shoots out the window upon hearing my words, swinging his hammer around to fly. He’s probably going to chase that monster down. “Are you okay?” Steve asks me, his shield hanging on his arm. I quickly shake my head, moving into his outstretched arms as tears prick in my eyes, one spilling over onto my cheek. “I think my jaw is broken.” “Tony!” Steve quickly shouts up. “Bring Doctor Cho down here with you!” Within a few minutes the rest of the group enters the lab from the elevator. Doctor Cho rushes towards me, eyes narrowed. “What happened?” Tony asks. “Your robot punched me in the face,” I breathe out as Doctor Cho runs her fingers along my chin. “Took the scepter.” “Thor’s trying to go after it,” Steve informs him. Tony takes the gauntlet off my hand and glances around his destroyed lab. “It’s not broken,” Doctor Cho declares. “Maybe dislodged slightly and you’ll have quite the bruise. You’re lucky the force of the blow didn’t break your neck, or at least knock you out.” I feel Steve's hand tighten on mine. “Can you do anything?” I whisper to her, desperate to have something help with the pain. “Of course," she answers instantly. "I’ll get you sorted out.” Steve nods and walks upstairs with me to find Doctor Cho’s medical things. 

 

 

 

Within fifteen minutes Doctor Cho has everything set up. “Do you want to be unconscious?” She asks me hesitantly. “No,” I answer quickly. “Just do it.” “You may want to hold her hand,” she murmurs to Steve. “Fixing a jaw merely requires force. It will hurt...badly.” Steve holds out his hand to me and I gladly take it. I can see his eyes are clouded with worry. Doctor Cho kneels behind me and places her cold hands on the side of my face. “Okay, on the count of three,” she explains lightly to us. “One.” I brace myself by closing my eyes and squeezing Steve’s hand. “Two!” She does it then and there’s a sharp burst of pain in my face. “Ah!” I shout as the pain intensifies. She leans back and smiles. “What happened to on three?” “Preparing for it is usually worse than actually getting it done.” I open my mouth and close it regularly. It’s sore but at least it doesn’t hurt to open and close it anymore. “Thank you.” “Are you sure you don’t want me to take a look at your other injuries. That fall might have given you a concussion.” “I’m fine,” I assure her. “It wouldn’t hurt,” Steve says to me. “I told you I’m fine,” I harshly whisper to him. “Take this,” she hands me a little blue pill. “This should stave off pain for a couple hours. It’s only slightly stronger than Tylenol. You'll need it.” Steve hands me a glass of water and watches as I take my medicine. “Come on, let’s get back to the lab and find out what they’ve discovered.” 

Tony has the pieces of the robot I killed on a table, staring on blankly. Nat is typing into a computer silently. “All our work is gone,” Bruce announces. “Ultron cleared out. He used the internet as an escape hatch.” “Ultron,” Steve spits out when we enter. He's so angry, I can feel his tenseness. “He’s been in everything. Files, surveillance. He probably knows more about us, then we know about each other.” I see her nervously glance to Clint who pales considerably. I don't think I'm ready for someone to know every detail of my life, not even Steve. Some of the things I've done on mission don't need to be brought to light, ever. Some secrets need to remain locked way or forgotten. I deleted my file...but what if someone else had a copy? Rhodey is holding his arm, he was injured in the fight too. “He’s in your files, he’s in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?” “He could get the nuclear codes from any country,” I realize what he’s referring to. “Nuclear codes,” he confirms with a nod at me. “Look,” he directs at Tony. “We need to make some calls, assuming we still can.” “Nukes?” Nat questions. “He said he wanted us dead.” “He didn’t say dead. He said extinct,” Steve clarifies. “He also said he killed somebody,” Clint points out. “There wasn’t anybody else in the building besides us.” “Yes, there was,” Tony strides forward. He shows us a destroyed yellow holograph I’d seen earlier this week. Bruce stares at it in confusion and Steve crosses his arms across his chest. “This is insane,” Bruce breathes out. “JARVIS was the first line of defense,” Steve realizes. “He would have shut Ultron down. It makes sense.” “No, Ultron could have assimilated JARVIS,” Bruce explains. “This isn’t strategy, this is rage.” Thor strides back in, this time suited up, red cape and all. He walks through the holograph and gripes Tony by the throat, eyes flashing angrily. “Woah woah,” Rhodey calls out. “It’s going around,” Clint adds, referring to the rage. “Come on. Use your words buddy,” Tony pats Thor’s arm weakly. “I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark,” Thor spits at him. “Thor,” Steve steps forward to diffuse the tension. “The legionnaire?” Thor throws Tony back onto his feet and I stop him from falling to the ground. He looks up at me and nods gratefully. “Even though Lucy managed to hit it, that thing,” he snarls, “was fast. Trail went cold about 100 miles out, but it’s headed north. And it has the scepter.” Steve shakes his head and glances around the room. “Now we have to retrieve it, again!” “Genie’s out on that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron.” “I don’t understand,” Doctor Cho is examining the broken robots. “You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?” 

Tony starts to laugh, ignoring the wild looks he’s receiving. Bruce shakes his head at him, urging him to stop. “You think this is funny?” Thor steps forward threateningly. “No,” Tony answers. “It’s probably not, right? This is very terrible. Is it so- It is. It’s so terrible.” “This could have been avoided if you hadn’t played with something you don’t understand.” “No,” Tony snaps at him. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It is funny. It’s a hoot that you don’t get why we need this.” “Tony,” Bruce calls out to him, trying to stop him. “Maybe this isn’t the time.” “Really?” Tony snaps at him over his shoulder. “That’s it? You just roll over and show your belly every time someone snarls?” “Only when I’ve created a murder bot,” Bruce answers him snidely. “We didn’t! We weren’t even close. Were we close to an interface?” Bruce shrugs and I can see more than anything he wants to avoid conflict. I don't blame him. “Well you did something right,” Steve snaps at them. “And you did it right here.” I reach out to stop him from getting in Tony’s face but he brushes past me. “The Avengers were supposed to be different than Shield.” “Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?” I roll my eyes and see Natasha do the same. “No, it’s never come up,” Rhodey sarcastically replies. “Saved New York?” “Never heard that.” “Recall that?!” “A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space and we’re standing 300 feet below it.” He glances around at us. “We’re the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the live long day. But that up there that’s-,” he gestures to the ceiling. “That’s the endgame. How were you guys planning on beating that?” “Together,” Steve answers firmly. “We’ll lose,” Tony grimly informs the room. “Then we’ll do that together too,” Steve replies in the same tired tone. “Thor’s right. Ultron’s calling us out,” Steve moves around the room. “I’d like to find him before he’s ready for us. The world’s a big place. Let’s start making it smaller.” 

We stay up all night trying to find anything we can. Steve and Maria left hours ago to check out things in D.C., probably warning the president as well. I hear the ding of the elevator, telling me they’re finally back. “He’s all over the globe,” I hear Maria’s grim tone. “Robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs. There are dozens of reports of a metal man, or men, coming in and emptying the place.” “Fatalities?” I hear Steve’s voice reply. “Only when engaged.” “Mostly guys left in a fugue state, going on about old memories, worst fears and ‘something too fast to see." “Maximoff’s. It makes sense he’d go to them. They have someone in common.” “Not anymore,” Maria grimly explains as I hurry down the stairs to meet them. Steve hands me the iPad, showing Von Strucker, dead in his cell. The word PEACE written on the wall in blood. “Anything?” Steve asks me. I see his eyes dart to the massive bruise on my face. It's a horrible dark blueish purple and takes up half my face. “We’re not sure.” “Come on let’s see if the others have found anything.” I join him up the steps and as we make our way to the lab, we stop when we see Clint talking quietly on the phone. Steve halts me when I start to walk away, his hand on my wrist. “Barton,” Steve calls out. “Might have something.” “I gotta go,” Clint says into the phone before hanging up. “Who was that?” Steve asks curiously. “Girlfriend,” he answers evasively in a way that I don’t believe. The other day he told us he didn't have a girlfriend, but maybe he was lying then. I'm not sure what to believe. It isn't my business to pry into Clint's private life. Everyone else is gathered in the lab when we enter. Steve hands Thor the iPad with the image of Strucker’s dead body. “What’s this?” Tony asks from behind Natasha’s chair. “A message. Ultron killed Strucker,” Steve answers. Thor hands it to Tony without looking at him. “And he did a banksy at the crime scene, just for us.” “This is a smoke screen. Why send a message when you’ve just given a speech?” “Strucker had to have known something,” I point out. “You don’t become the head of HYDRA if you’re stupid.” “Ultron must have wanted us to miss whatever it is,” Steve agrees with me. “Yeah,” Nat agrees. “Everything we had on Strucker has been erased.” “I’ll call base, see if they have any secure files,” I tell the group, turning away to call Coulson. “We have hard copies,” Tony informs us, halting my steps. “It’ll take a while to sort. But it may be what we need.” Steve, Thor, and Tony all begin bringing boxes upstairs while the rest of us begin sorting. “Baron Strucker had a lot of friends,” Steve murmurs. “Well these people are all horrible,” Bruce agrees. “Lucy see if you recognize any of these people from when you were inside HYDRA,” Nat tosses me a file full of photos that I begin to flip through. 

“Wait!” Tony calls out. “I know that guy.” Bruce hands him a file and I stand up to look over his shoulder. “From back in the day,” he explains at Steve’s judgmental expression. “He operates off the African coast. Black market arms.” “There are conventions, all right,” he defends himself to Steve who is giving him quite the judgmental look. I place my hand gently on his arm, silently telling him to back off. “You meet people. I didn’t sell him anything.” “He was talking about finding something new. A game-changer. It was all very Ahab.” I take the photo from Steve as I briefly recognize the brand on his neck. “That brand. I’ve seen one like it before when I was in Benin, years ago.” “What does it mean?” Thor asks me. “It’s from an old African dialect. The closest English translation would be thief,” I translate before Bruce can pull it up on the computer. "The man who had it was...intense." “What dialect?” Steve leans forward as I gaze at the picture. “It’s old Wakandan,” I gauge from the symbol. “What do you know about Wakanda?” “Landlocked in the southern part of Africa, third-world country. A peaceful people,” I answer hesitantly. “They have a monarchy, I think. That’s all I know. I've never been there. No mission has ever brought me there.” “If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods...” Tony trails off in a whisper with Steve. “I thought your father said he’d got the last of it?” “I don’t follow,” Bruce cuts in before I do. “What comes out of Wakanda?” Steve glances back at his shield. “The strongest metal on earth,” Tony informs us. Vibranium is as dangerous as it is valuable it seems. “Where is this guy now?” Steve asks Tony, who immediately goes to work on searching for Klaue.


	17. Chapter 17

Once Tony discovers Klaue is working in a salvage yard off the coast of South Africa, probably looking for new customers for his weapons; we gear up, preparing ourselves for the inevitable battle. People like Klaue aren't going to give up something like Vibranium easily. I know how durable it is. Steve's shield is one of a kind. The strongest metal on earth is something people would fight wars for. Klaue won't stand in our way. Tony silently gives me my new suit, which seems to be the same one as before, just without the gaping hole in the leg. I grip my staff in my hands as we sit in the jet, silently contemplating the mission. South Africa can be a dangerous place, I almost died there a few years ago while on a mission. Mercenaries are common outside of the city and they are particularly vicious. One nearly got the better of me and cut the side of my throat. If I hadn't been prepared he would have slit my throat and I wouldn't be here. Nat and Clint speak quietly to each other next to me, while Thor and Steve are discussing Ultron across the aisle. Tony and Bruce are in the cockpit, seemingly ostracized for their mistake. I can’t say I blame them for wanting to create a protection for earth, someone to fight so we wouldn’t have to. But apparently their work was flawed and now everyone in the world is at risk for it. I can't imagine the guilt they must feel, especially with Ultron sentries attacking labs all over the world. People have already died for they mistake. But I don't want the team to fight, they're my family. I wish I could do something about it.

“Bruce,” Steve begins ordering us around when we land, his expression hard. “Stay with the jet. We’ll call you if we need you.” “Code green,” Bruce nods, still looking incredibly guilty. “I understand.” “The rest of us will infiltrate the cargo ship and find this... Ulysses Klaue. We get the information from him and we move on. Understood?” “Yes Cap,” Clint answers him. “Then let’s head out.” I watch Tony put on his suit and Clint check his quiver. Nat bids goodbye to Bruce while Thor stands ready to go, hammer gripped in his tight knuckles. “You still feeling alright?” Steve murmurs to me as I quickly stretch my legs in preparation; just in case things get ugly. “A little sore,” I gesture to my jaw. “But nothing for you to worry about.” His partially gloved hand briefly touches my face before leading us down the platform, shield in hand. Bruce stands on the ramp, nodding silently as we walk away before closing the door. I’d hate to stay behind while the rest of us go on the offensive, but I understand. Bruce only wants to become Hulk if it is a worst-case scenario, like New York. That was definitely worst-case scenario. I shiver thinking about it. I hope things don't get as bad with Ultron as it did back then. I don't know if we're united enough for that.

“The lights are off on the ship,” Tony calls out to us over coms. "Not a good sign." “There should be hundreds of workers on that ship,” I point out as Steve, Nat, Clint, and I climb onto the deck, the planks dirty beneath my boots. "Weapons dealers like Klaue would have enough men to haul things on and off for potential buyers. Something’s happening.” “We need to get below deck,” Steve orders us harshly. “Thor, Tony, meet us down there!” “Yes Captain,” Tony replies and I see him dive down from the clouds. Nat and Clint go through a door on the other side, bow and gun held in front of them. We need to cover as much ground as possible as well as get views from each angle. We don't know what we're going to find down there. For all we know this could be a trap or worse. “You know, the last time we were on a ship,” I whisper to Steve. “It was the Lemurian Star.” “That was a long time ago,” he replies with a smile. “You were pissed at me,” I point out. “Well, you did almost get us blown up.” I shrug my shoulders. “That’s pretty common for us, I don’t know why you were so mad.” “Because I almost wasn’t fast enough to save you.” I gently touch his face as he looks down at me. “And I was incredibly in love with you,” he adds with a bashful smile. 

“Cap, are you in position?” Clint asks, breaking up our conversation. “Lucy and I are on the way down. What’s it looking like down there?” “Tony and Thor are in position, just waiting on you.” Steve and I hurry down the remaining steps and he joins Thor and Tony while I take a defensive place nearby. Clint, Nat, and I are backup for now...as well as ranged offensive if needed. Ultron and the Maximoff twins are attacking Klaue and one of his men. I hold my hand to my mouth when Ultron cuts off Klaue’s arm, the gruesome scene turning my stomach. I've seen ugly things, but that was horrible. “I’m sorry,” Ultron apologizes as Klaue stumbles backwards, his expression both showing shock and pain. It's almost like Ultron didn't intend to do that, it was clumsy. “Ohhh. I’m sorry, I’m sure that’s going to be okay.” He straightens, his new robotic body tall and silver. Much sleeker and more intimidating then before. “I’m sorry,” his voice rises in anger. “Just don’t compare me to Stark!” He kicks Klaue into a doorway, where another set of stairs are. I hear him falling, the thumps of his body resounding along the steps. The other man chases after him, no doubt he’s some kind of first mate. “That’s the thing with me. Stark- he’s a sickness!” “Aww junior,” Tony finally speaks up, he’s probably had it with his name being drug through the mud. “You’re going to break your old man’s heart.” Steve, Thor, and Tony are all standing across from him, each of them tense and prepared for a fight. I can see it in their shoulders. “If I have to,” Ultron replies, almost sounding pleased. I get the feeling we just walked into a trap, just like I thought. 

I inch forward when I see Clint begin doing the same across from me. We're both thinking along the same lines. “We don’t have to break anything,” Thor declares. “Clearly you’ve never made an omelet,” Ultron cheekily replies. I didn’t know robots could have sarcasm, I now have no doubts Tony created him. “He beat me by one second,” Tony says over his shoulder to Thor, who seems annoyed by the humor. Now isn't really the time for jokes. “Yes. He’s funny...Mr. Stark,” the Maximoff boy cuts in. He’s got silver hair and tight athletic clothes on. “It’s what? Comfortable? Like old times?” He’s gazing down to where Klaue’s missiles are sitting below their feet. “This was never my life,” Tony defends himself. “You two can still walk away from this,” Steve offers the twins a way out. “We will,” the girl replies and I tighten my grip on my staff as her eyes flash dangerously at him. She has the most dangerous powers here. She threw both of us aside back in Sokovia. Steve begins taking hesitant steps forward, ever the good guy. I wish I could place a hand on his arm to restrain him. “I know you’ve suffered…” “Ugh! Captain America,” Ultron snarls. “God’s righteous man, pretending you could live without a war.” I see some of the color drain from Steve’s face. That stupid robot, he needs to be destroyed! Steve shouldn't listen to him, he's the best person I know. Without him the world would be a drastically different place. “I can’t physically throw up in my mouth, but…” “If you believe in peace, then lets us keep it,” Thor threatens one more time. “I think you’re confusing peace with quiet.” “Uh huh... What’s the Vibranium for?” Tony demands and I see his metallic hands tightened into fists. “I’m glad you asked that because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan,” he drawls out before using some kind of magnetic device to drag Tony forward and shoot something at him, causing him to crash into the back wall. Two more Ultron sentries drop from hiding places and attack Thor and Steve, while Tony and Ultron begin attacking each other in the air. 

I barely roll out of the way as Klaue’s mercenaries begin firing at me with a variety of machine guns, they came out of nowhere. I didn't hear them approach since I was too focused on Ultron. “We have human hostiles on board,” I shout to the others before I engage. I slide across the filthy ship floor and take out two of their legs. I’m on my feet before they even land onto the ground and I use my staff to knock them unconscious. I'll only kill the humans if necessary, they're not involved in this. Granted they probably are criminals, but right now it's not my concern. “Same here,” Nat breathlessly replies. I sprint along the corridor, taking out the hostiles shooting at Tony. He’s occupying Ultron, the last thing he needs to worry about are these silly mercenaries. I toss my magnetic circles, watching as their bullets follow it instead of where they were aiming and then aim my staff at the back of their heads to keep them down. I duck behind a barrel when Tony and Ultron crash less then five feet in front of me, Ultron pushing Tony into the rail, bending it backwards. Then they fly through the ceiling, out into the sky. My hands tighten around the staff in my hands as I fire purple bolts at the four oncoming men. They scatter, but not before my shots find their marks. “Stay down kid,” Steve says as he hits his shield into one of the Maximoff twins, hopefully knocking him unconscious. We need to be careful with the enhanced. They are unpredictable. I leap off the balcony onto the bottom level, my feet aching from the sharp pain of the hard landing. The Ultron sentries turn when I land, seemingly hearing my steps. They begin moving forward to attack. I briefly realize there are a few more then I bargained for, but this is going to be fun I suppose. At least that's what I always tell myself.

I’m pissed that one of these things almost broke my jaw and I resolve to break them apart. Regular humans can be tough too. I don't need fancy powers or a suit to fight. My staff is made of strong alien material and it cuts through whatever these sentries are made of like butter. I stab them where I know the power source to be, ignoring the sounds of battle around me. Bullets, screams, and the otherworldly sound of Thor’s hammer swinging can be heard over my hits. A blast forces me backwards so hard I nearly fall; my staff slips from my gloved hands. I hear it clatter on the floor behind me. I grip a small pocket knife I keep on my belt in my fingers. I wait till the last sentry draws closer, coming in for the kill. Of course it does, and I thrust the knife up through its chin and into the head. The force sends an electric shock up my arm and a yelp of pain escapes my lips. I fly into some barrels as a reaction to the shock, all the muscles in my body are tense. “Ah fuck,” I groan as I attempt to gain my bearings. I look down and find that my fingers are burned and the sentry is smoking on the ground, but at least it’s dead. “Thor status,” Steve’s voice cuts through my earpiece. “The girl tried to warp my mind,” he snarls. “Take special care. I doubt a human could keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty.” I struggle to pick myself up, all my muscles crying in protest. That shock was probably strong enough to kill me. Everything hurts and I know I'll need help getting back to the jet, I can barely see straight. I reach a hand to my ear, planning to call someone over for help, anyone. The sounds of somebody trying to walk silently reaches my ears, though they’re not doing a good job. I hurl another of my knives over my shoulder but instead of the sound of a body dropping I fall, my back and head cracking against the metal floor. 

 

 

 

 

A familiar face leans down over me, blue eyes meeting my own. “Luke?” I look up at my brother, he looks the same as he did before. My heart soars and just seeing him again makes me so happy. My best friend, my other half. His blonde curls are in disarray, looking like he just came home from hockey practice. “You let me die! You forgot about me!” I’m taken back by his angry tone, the rage in his eyes is so unnatural. I've never seen him so angry. All the happiness is sucked away. “I didn’t,” I sob as I struggle to return to my feet, the tears falling heavily from my eyes. “Luke please!” “You care about nothing but yourself,” he snarls. “You always have.” I walk towards him, only to find a glass window blocking my path, my hands flat against the smooth surface. Inside are my parents and Luke, sharing a dinner. They’re laughing and the smell of fried chicken tickles my nose, just like when I was a girl, my moms secret recipe. I bang on the window, wanting nothing more than to join them. All of them turn to face me, their red eyes showing anger, a rage so horrible. I’d never seen it in their eyes before - it's scary. “You should have died with us,” my mom growls at me, the window disappearing. I flinch when she snarls. “You’re no daughter of mine.” “Mom please don’t leave me!” She moves away from my fingers, wrapping her arms around my brother’s shoulders. “Luke stayed by my side until the end. You couldn’t even be bothered to look for our bodies.” “He is our son,” my father agrees. “You are nothing to us, we don’t love you. You’re a killer with no redemption.” “Daddy!” He steps forward and I stumble backwards onto the ground. “You don’t deserve a family,” he says as he turns away from me. “Just ask all your victims,” he gestures with his arm and suddenly a crowd of people stands next to them. I recognize all their faces, the faces of people I’d killed. They all begin shouting at me, calling me murderer and that’s when I know they’re right. I am a killer, I never should be near people. I'll only hurt them. 

 

 

 

“The Vibranium is getting away,” Ultron points out to Tony. “And you’re not going anywhere,” he threatens him with a missile attached to his arm. “Of course not. I’m already there,” Ultron says in an obvious tone. “You’ll catch on.” He tilts his head to the side. “But first, you might need to catch Doctor Banner.” Tony gulps in air and destroys this Ultron, wishing that was the end. He flies off into the distance, his heartrate monitor beeping rapidly. “News or footage. Keyword Hulk,” Tony asks Jarvis. Breaking news in South Africa rolls across his screen, the Hulk destroying a city, the one just to the west of where they landed. “Natasha,” Tony sing-songy calls out. “I could really use a lullaby.” Clint is kneeling in front of Natasha, her eyes red and unseeing. He waves his fingers in front of her face. “That’s not going to happen, at least not for a while,” Clint tells Tony. “The whole team is down,” he sadly explains as he carries Natasha down the stairs. “You’ve got no backup here.” “I’m calling in Veronica,” Tony declares, telling Clint the worst has happened. If Hulk is loose on the city, it’s in serious trouble. He’ll destroy everything he can, no simple military force will be able to stop him. Stark isn't even sure he can stop him. Clint glances around the ship and sees Thor on his knees, shaking his head, trying to stop whatever that witch did to him. Steve is flat on his back, blinking his eyes rapidly probably trying to do the same. Lucy is unmoving, staring at the ceiling, her eyes just as red as Natasha’s. Clint resolves himself to carry each of the members of the team back to the jet so they can recover and while they wait for Tony to subdue Bruce, if he can. 

I open my eyes, adjusting to the darkness of the Quinjet. My hand is bandaged, I don’t know who did it, maybe Tony. It’s completely silent, everyone staring on at nothing. My father’s voice rings in my ears, “You don’t deserve a family.” I lean my head back against the cushioned leather seat, wondering if he’s right and I blink as a few tears fall from my eyes. I shudder as I stop myself from sobbing, and my throat aches in protest. I won't be weak in front of the team. I won't be weak in front of anyone. I can't let anyone see how I've been affected. But I don't know if I'll be able to ever unsee what I've seen. The hate in my parents eyes was so real. “The news is loving you guys,” I hear Maria’s voice coming from a screen by Tony. “Nobody else is. There’s been no official call for Banner’s arrest but it’s in the air.” I hear Tony sigh. “The Stark relief foundation?” “Already on the scene,” she answers. “How’s the team?” “Everyone’s…” he breaks off, “we took a hit. We’ll shake it off.” I bury my head in my arms, wishing I was somewhere else. “Well, for now, I’d stay in stealth mode and stay away from here.” “So, run and hide?” “Until we can find Ultron,” she awkwardly explains. “I don’t have a lot else to offer.” “Neither do we,” Tony sadly replies when I see him gaze back at us. He walks to the cockpit, where the only other unaffected member of the team is driving the jet, Clint. He's lucky that witch didn't get to him, that he didn't see his worst nightmare. I lean back to fall asleep again, hoping that nightmares don’t await me for when I do. 

I wake back up when I hear the landing gear activate on the jet. The sun is shining through the window of the cockpit, clouds like marshmallows across the sky. I must have slept for a couple of hours considering it is day now. Clint helps Natasha out of the jet, her leaning on him comfortably. I follow, all my muscles sore from the electrocution I received from the Ultron sentry. Now that I think about it, I’m lucky the jolt didn’t reach my heart and kill me. I stretch out my arm, trying to ignore the pain. I gaze around as Clint leads us to a rustic farmhouse, it’s cute. I’d say we were somewhere in the Midwest, Nebraska or Iowa perhaps. Why are we here? “What is this place?” Thor asks curiously. “Safe house,” Tony answers instantly. “Let’s hope,” Clint says over his shoulder to us. “Honey?” He calls out after he opens the screen door. “I’m home!” I gaze around the comfortable living room. There is a cozy couch and disorganized bookshelf. Scattered around the floor are toys; Legos and dolls. This is unlike any safehouse I've ever seen...or used. A pregnant woman enters the room and Clint smiles sheepishly. “Hi. Company,” he gestures back at us. “Sorry I didn’t call ahead.” “Hey,” she smiles widely and they share a kiss. Clearly Clint is married. “This is an agent of some kind,” Tony cuts in, evidently in shock. “Guys,” Clint turns back to us, his arm around the woman and a bashful smile on his lips. “This is Laura.” She waves awkwardly and I spy a diamond on her finger. “I know all your names.” I stare at her in surprise, how did he manage to keep this hidden away? If a Shield agent has a spouse there are detailed records about them, orders of protection, deals in place if something would ever go wrong. Always a backup plan. That's how I was trained...to always be prepared...to always have a plan? Another thing my family would find unrecognizable about me. I shiver thinking about it. 

Clint’s smile widens at the sound of thundering footsteps above us and he leans down, arms outstretched. “Incoming.” Two children run down the stairs, one a boy about six, the other a girl, maybe four. Clint takes the little girl into his arms and ruffles the boy’s hair affectionately. “Hi sweetheart! Hey buddy! How are you guys doing?” This must be where Clint disappears to and who he was always texting, he has a wife and a family. Something I’ve never truly let myself dream about having, but deep down it's what I want someday. “Look at your face, oh my goodness.” “These are smaller agents,” Tony mutters to Bruce, doubting the fact that Clint obviously has a family. “Did you bring Auntie Nat?” The little girl asks Clint, her little fingers twirling her braids. Nat seems to shake out of her despair, and she smiles widely. “Why don’t you hug her and find out?” Nat lifts the little girl into her arms, showing a type of affection I’ve never seen from her. Nat’s known about this then, she’s been here before. Clint is sharing his whole life with us. I wonder if he wanted to keep this quiet from us and Ultron is driving him to share. “Sorry for barging in on you,” Steve apologizes to Laura, stepping up as our leader. “Yeah,” Tony agrees. “We would have called ahead but we were busy having no idea that you existed.” “Yeah, well,” Clint shrugs and loops his arms around his wife and son. “Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off SHIELD’s files. I’d like to keep it that way. I figure it’s a good place to lay low.” Thor steps to the side and breaks a toy, glancing nervously up at Steve and I, before kicking the remnants under the couch. “I missed you,” Nat says kindly to Laura. “How’s little Natasha?” She rubs Laura’s pregnant belly in familiarity. “She’s…Nathaniel.” I see a look of dismay cross Natasha’s features and she leans down and whispers, “traitor.” If I wasn't so upset I would have laughed.

Clint’s daughter approaches us, gazing up at Thor who blinks rapidly down at her. I doubt he’s ever been around a human child before, mostly us and Jane. “You’re pretty,” she says as she tugs on my charred sleeve. “Thank you,” I reply feeling touched by her innocence. Though I must be a complete mess. My face is bruised and I know I look like shit. “What’s your name?” “I’m Lila,” she says while tugging on her braid. Thor grips his hammer and walks out of the house with Steve following just behind. “Auntie Nat says you’re her best friend,” she chatters. “I’m glad I finally get to meet you.” Nat scoops her up from behind and kisses her cheek. “Lucy is my best friend,” Nat tells her with a smile in my direction. “I bet if you ask her nicely, tonight she’d teach you how to do a back handspring for your gymnastics class.” I watch as Lila’s smile changes to a pleading look, she’s clearly giving me her best puppy dog eyes. “Oh, can you?” “Of course,” I reply, the voice of my father once again ringing in my ear about never having a family, about being a monster. Maybe I should stay away from Clint’s children, but how can I say no to that adorable face? “After dinner,” her mother declares. “Why don’t you go eat your breakfast,” she says as she takes her from Nat’s arms. “You and your brother have chores to do, let your daddy’s friends rest.” “Yes mommy.” I see Steve hesitate outside and then he shakes his head before walking away from the house and Nat gently touches my shoulder. “Go after him. You need each other right now.” 

I follow her advice and hurry after him, my feet kicking up dust on the path. I do need him, I always need him. “Steve,” I call out to his retreating back. He stops his hurried pace and allows me to catch up to him. “Where did Thor go?” “He said he saw something in his vision that he couldn’t figure out here, so he left. I don’t know when or if he’ll be back.” I didn’t expect Thor to leave us while we’re in such a rough condition, sometimes I don’t understand his motives. He must believe it was important to go. I hope he comes back. He's probably the strongest member of our team. We need him to fight Ultron. “What did you see?” I hesitantly ask when I reach his side. I can see he’s troubled, all of us are. That Maximoff girl hit us hard, I almost didn’t want to get back up. If I would have been alone, I may have fled. If Clint wouldn't have carried me back to the jet..would I have?Steve glances over at me, his blue eyes showing all the pain I feel inside. “Peggy,” he answers me softly. I know he loved Peggy and that he was unfairly torn away from her, I understand that he’d be with her if things had gone his way and he wasn’t lost in the Arctic. She's his soulmate. I know that and I don't resent it. I'm lucky Steve is here with me but I was not his first choice. “I’m sorry,” I breathe out in response. “I was there, celebrating after the war,” he explains. “And then suddenly I was alone.” We find a shaded cove in the trees and sit on the grass, staring at each other. “You’re not alone,” I attempt to assure him, though even I’m not sure I believe that myself. Am I poison like my parents said? Do I bring destruction and pain on those I grow close to? Is Steve next? “That’s what you told me that first time we said I love you. Do you remember?” “Of course,” he answers. “Did you believe it then?” “Yes,” he answers softly. “Do you believe it now?” He glances up at me, eyes locking with mine. “I think so. What did you see?” 

“My family.” He waits for me to continue, as the memory of what I saw tears me up on the inside. “They…” My voice breaks off and I feel my throat clenching as I remember their anger. “They told me I was a monster, that they didn’t want me, that they didn’t love me.” I wrap my arms around my knees, attempting to comfort myself. “Lucy…” “It’s true,” I whisper. “My parents would be horrified by what I’ve done. I am a monster, I don’t deserve a family, I’d just taint them.” Steve scooches over to me and takes my chin in his calloused hand. “Never say that, Lucy. You deserve all the happiness in the world.” “I’m not so sure anymore,” I explain with a sob. He shushes me and I lean against him, my head tucked into his shoulder. “You’re not a monster, you’re a survivor.” “I’m a murderer,” I harshly spit out. “Then so am I,” he rationalizes. We lapse into silence, both of us unsure what to say to the other. “You know,” he whispers as I cry against him, his arms rubbing my shuddering back. “There’s a part of me that’s glad I went into the ice.” I catch my breath, the images from yesterday fading slightly, so I pull away to face him. “What do you mean?” I’d always thought he’d do anything to get back home to his time, where he could be with his friends and family, have a life with Peggy. I thought that is where he would always want to be. That the ice ruined everything for him...that I was a plan B at best. “Because it led me to you,” he answers softly. “You’re who I’m meant to be with, right here,” he wipes my tears off my cheeks. “I wouldn’t go back if it meant having to leave your side.” I had no idea he felt that way. I lean back against him, this time more relaxed, feeling safe and comfortable in his arms. I had no idea he felt that way. “The world needs the Avengers,” he states firmly. “Just like we need each other.” 

“What happened to your hand?” Steve asks as he tries to lace our fingers together, only to come across my bandages. “I got electrocuted,” I explain tiredly. “What? When?” His brow is furrowed in concern. “During the battle, before that witch got me. Hurt like a bitch,” I exclaim. He kisses my bandaged hand and each of my fingers. “You should go get cleaned up.” “What about you?” I question as he gently pulls me to my feet. “I’m going to help Clint with a few things around his house, you know,” he shrugs. “As a thank you.” “Alright,” I agree and I lightly press my lips to his. “I’ll see you in a little bit then.” I stop before he walks away. "Steve?" "Yeah?" "I love you." "I love you too, Lucy." I walk back to the house, where Laura shows me to the bathroom. “Anything you need, go ahead,” she kindly offers. “Then Clint wants to check that hand,” she lightly touches my bandages. “Said you were burned.” “Yeah,” I tiredly look down. “Something like that.” She picks up on my tone, her eyes hovering over me like she wants to say something more. “Holler if you need anything.” I take a fast shower and run my fingers through my tangled blonde curls. I grip the counter with my hands. I close my eyes and try not to think about the vision, it’s not real. I have to remember it’s not real. I have to think that even now, my family would love me. I have to believe that they would never turn me away. I dress in some spare clothes Laura left at the door, some of mine from the jet. I’m glad Tony insisted we all keep changes of clothes on there, just in case. I slip into some worn in jeans and a soft purple henley shirt. I feel even better changing out of my suit.

“Here,” Laura places a plate of small cucumber sandwiches in front of me. “I thought I’d offer them to you before letting the boys at them. Clint told me they have quite the appetite.” “Well, Thor’s gone. But Steve can eat a lot,” I chuckle, remembering the time he ate seven hot dogs on a street corner. That vendor didn’t know what to say about it. “Super soldier hmmm?” She winks knowingly, Clint has probably told her everything, he’s such a gossip. “Last time Nat was here, all she could talk about was Captain America’s massive crush on you and how oblivious you were.” “Oh yeah? When was that?” “A few months ago,” she answers. “I had everyone fooled,” I tell her with a roguish smile. “Steve and I have been sneaking around for about a year.” “Oh, very good, Clint is very naïve. I just told him about the budding romance between Nat and Bruce.” “I think they’re great together,” I exclaim, my mouth full of sandwich. "Me too." “Your husband tried to set me up on a date a few weeks ago.” “I can’t imagine you were up for that.” “No, he was very disappointed, but that was also the same day Steve told everyone about us, though Bruce already knew.” “How is it that Doctor Banner knew, and Natasha, the great spy, did not?” “Bruce,” I lower my voice as her daughter is watching TV in the next room. “May have...walked in on us.” She barks out a laugh, eyes alight with joy. “That’s happened to me. High school gym coach walked in on Clint and me in the parking lot. Good times.” “Can I help with anything?” I ask her, desperate to get my mind off our recent failure and the vision. “That depends, how good are you with a garden?” Hopefully my wide smile answers her question. My mother had a garden and I loved helping her.

“Lucy, can you show me how to do a back handspring now?” Lila asks as soon as I reenter the kitchen after I’ve picked all the vegetables from the patch in the backyard and watered all the flowers around the house. Laura was apologetic, but since she’s pregnant she’s having a hard time doing basic housework, especially with Clint so often away with us. But it didn’t matter, I was thrilled to help. “Lila, give her some space,” her mother scolds her. “I’m so sorry,” she apologizes to me. "She's all about gymnastics lately." “Don’t worry. Of course, I can show you.” I put a bright smile on my face, the one my first gymnastics teacher gave me when I was beginning. “Do you want to go outside?” She nods quickly and grabs my hand, dragging me through the screen door. “Hello little agent, Squirt,” Tony greets us as Lila drags me by him and Steve towards the grassy area behind them. “Hey,” Steve awkwardly calls after my retreating back. He’s now freshly showered and looking incredibly good chopping wood, like oh damn. “Hey,” I greet him before looking down at Lila, who is absolutely beaming. Clint is measuring railings with his son. “Lila make sure you thank Lucy,” he sternly calls out to her, and she ignores him, which is hilarious. She’s got spunk, I like it. I bet he'll have the hardest time with her when she's a teenager. Boys will be definitely after her, though having an Avenger for a father might make them hesitate. Clint could definitely scare them off with an arrow properly placed.

“Are you ready?” I ask her. This is a tough trick to learn, I remember falling a bunch of times before I mastered it. “I was born ready, Miss Lucy,” she replies loudly, loud enough that Steve and Tony hear and turn to watch. “You show me first,” she demands, her hands on her hips. I sigh and quickly flip backwards, my injured hand aching from the weight. She bursts into applause and out of the corner of my eye, Tony is elbowing Steve and wiggling his eyebrows. He is such a teenager some times. But my flexibility is wondrous, as Steve has stated before. I position her feet correctly on the flat ground and if she falls she’ll at least land on the grass. “Now hold your hands up high above your head,” I tell her as I show her with my own. “I’m going to hold your back and legs when you leap backwards the first few times okay?” She nods eagerly, quickly getting back into position. “One,” I begin to count out to prepare her. “Two.” “Three!” She leaps backwards, her hands and feet in the correct positions. I help flip her over and she lands on her feet, impressive for her first time. “I did it!” She screeches and begins jumping up and down. “Daddy!” She calls out to Clint, and I’m reminded that I did the same thing to my dad. “Did you see me?” “Of course, I did sweetheart,” he replies, a massive grin on his face. “Can we do it again?” “Of course.” I kneel back down and prepare for an entire afternoon of teaching gymnastics tricks. 

I can sense the tension between Steve and Tony behind me. Maybe I should step in to calm things down, but that would only draw Lila’s attention to it, though she's busy rolling in the grass now. “You know Ultron is trying to tear us, apart right?” “Well, I’d guess you’d know. Whether you’d tell us is another question.” “Banner and I were doing research!” “That would affect the team.” “That would end the team! Isn’t that the mission? Isn’t that the why we fight?” The argument is picking up and I glance over my shoulder while Lila is doing summersaults, causing her yellow sundress to be smudged with dirt and grass. “So we can end the fight and we can go home?” Steve rips through a log with his bare hands, anger evident on his face. “Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die. Every time.” Just as I stand to break it up, Laura beats me to it. “I’m sorry,” she cuts in, glancing at them nervously. “Mr. Stark, Clint said you wouldn’t mind, but our tractor doesn’t seem to want to start at all. I thought maybe you might…” “Yeah, I’ll give her a kick,” Tony cuts in with a smile. He glances back at Steve, their argument definitely not finished, those two are always at each other’s throats. I'll never understand why. They're on the same side. “Don’t take from my pile,” he gestures to his much smaller pile of logs, before turning away. “Why don’t you go with your mommy,” I murmur to Lila, “tell her all about what you learned.” She instantly takes to my suggestion and chases after her mom, picking her dress up as she goes. “Mommy wait!” Laura and Tony slow to allow her to catch up and Laura takes Lila’s hand. 

“What was that about?” I ask Steve once they disappear into the barn. “Just talking.” “You and I are just talking,” I point out. “That had a lot more tension.” “I’m sick of everyone lying to me, Lucy. I mean, I get why Clint hid this, but Tony with Ultron, Nat with her past, Thor now with his strange vision, and…” he breaks off. “And me with Shield,” I finish for him sadly. “I’m not angry with you. I’m just tired.” “I know you are and sometimes I wish we weren’t forced into this fight, but right now the world needs the Avengers. And the Avengers are nothing without their Captain.” He nods, his eyes still uncertain. I arch forward on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. “I’m going to help with dinner.” I feel him watch me walk up the stairs of the cute yellow house and enter through the squeaky screen door. 

Fury shows up as Laura and I are making dinner, with Tony trailing behind him. We talk nothing of what’s going on while we eat, probably because the kids are eating at the table too. They don't need to know the problems we're facing. They should enjoy their childhood. Once Laura takes them up to get showered and in PJ’s, the real discussion begins. “Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he’s building something.” Lila returns and hands both Nat and I pictures, the one she gave me has all three of us in it. “Thank you,” I whisper to her and Nat does the same, squeezing her cheek affectionately. “The amount of Vibranium he got away with is just for one thing.” I don't think we even know how much Vibranium he took from Klaue, but it had to be a ton. “What about Ultron himself?” Steve asks from behind me, his hands resting on the back of my chair. “He’s easy to track. He’s everywhere.” I watch Clint and Laura struggle to get their kids in bed, they want to stay up with us, but both parents give them a firm no. “The guy is multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. But it still doesn’t help us get an angle on his plans, though.” “Is he still going after nuclear codes?” I ask quietly. “Yes, he is. But he’s not making any headway.” I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding, a nuclear disaster is the last thing we need to deal with right now. “I cracked the Pentagon’s firewall in high school once on a dare,” Tony unhelpfully points out, though he's probably stating that its easy to do. “Well I contacted our friends at the Nexus about that.” “Nexus?” Steve asks in confusion. “It’s the world internet hub in Oslo,” Bruce explains. “Every byte of date flows through there. Fastest access on Earth.” “So, what did they say?” Clint returns after putting his kids to bed. “He’s fixated on the missiles. But the codes are constantly being changed.” “By whom?” “Parties unknown,” Fury answers evasively. “Do we have an ally?” Nat asks in surprise. “Ultron has an enemy,” Fury corrects her. “That’s not the same thing. Still, I’d pay folding money to know who it is.” Him not knowing something is surprising, he always made it his business to know everything.

“I might need to visit Oslo,” Tony says from the doorway. “Find our unknown.” Anyone who is an enemy of Ultron has to want to help us. At this rate, we're going to need all the help we can get. “This is good times boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you’d have more than that,” Nat bitterly calls him out. “I do,” he answers obviously. “I have you.” “Back in the day I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream up. Here we all are, back on Earth. With nothing but our wit and our will to save the world.” The uncertainty goes through the team like a wave. He's right. In New York we had Shield behind us...now, nothing. “Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission. And whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction.” The very words make me shiver, people need to stop wanting to destroy the world, I mean really this is like the third time I’ve had to fight against it and I'm not even thirty. “All this,” he gestures around Clint’s home. “Laid in a grave. So, stand,” he orders in his best Fury voice. “Outwit the platinum bastard.” “Steve doesn’t like that kind of talk,” Natasha teases Steve. I chuckle and pat his hand. “You know what, Romanoff?” She smirks before Fury interrupts. “So, what does he want?” “To become better,” Steve answers. “Better than us. He keeps building bodies.” “Person bodies,” Tony cuts in. “The human form is inefficient. Biologically speaking, we’re outmoded,” he explains to us. “But he keeps coming back to it.” “And you two programmed him to protect the human race,” Nat points out with a glare. “You amazingly failed.” “They don’t need to be protected,” Bruce realizes. “They need to evolve. Ultron’s going to evolve,” he points to the butterfly picture Lila gave Nat. “How?” “Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho? Because if anyone could do it, she could.” 

“We’re going to have to split up,” Steve explains to the group. “I want to take Lucy with me,” Tony cuts in. Steve glances over at him in surprise, clearly this changes his whole plan. “I need someone with me to get into Nexus and she’ll be perfect.” Steve’s lips are twisted in dismay, his displeasure evident. “It’s fine, Steve. I can go with Tony.” “Then I’ll take Natasha and Clint,” he agrees as he puts his shield back on his back. “All right strictly recon and we’ll hit the Nexus be there as soon as we can for backup.” “If Ultron’s really building a body…” Steve trails off doubtfully. “He’ll be more powerful than any of us,” Tony finishes for him. “Maybe all of us.” “An android designed by a robot.” “You know,” Steve glances at me. “I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me.” "My favorite science," I tell him with a smirk and he chuckles. “I’ll drop Banner off at the tower,” Fury tell us. “You mind if I borrow Miss Hill?” His eye twinkles knowingly when he meets mine, clearly, he’s onto something. “She’s all yours, apparently,” Tony replies with a shake of his head. “What are you going to do?” “I don’t know,” Fury lies. “Something dramatic, I hope.” Something to do with Coulson then, I think to myself. He lives for the dramatics. "Good luck then, Sir." "And to you."

Tony goes outside to wait for me, probably starting up a jet. “You’ll be careful?” I ask Steve before he walks away. “I’ll try,” he agrees with a smile, one I know not to believe. He loves to throw himself into the thickest fighting. “I love you,” I tell him softly. “I love you too,” he says as he hugs me, my arms forced to wrap around his shield. “I’ll see you soon, Lucy. Don’t worry.” “I always tell you that when I go without you and do you worry?” “Yes,” he sullenly replies. “Then how can you expect me not to?” “Fair point,” he relents. “Just come back to me safe and don’t do anything stupid.” “Yes ma’am.” A roguish smirk plays on his lips before he kisses me tenderly. I watch him walk to the jet before the hanger door closes and I join Tony in another one he called in from, well wherever he keeps all his extra stuff. 

It doesn’t take us long to get to Oslo, Norway; where we enter the headquarters with no problem. How could you turn away two Avengers who are clearly on a mission? The facility is massive with bright lights everywhere I look. I follow Tony, eyes nervously glancing around, awaiting an attack. Ultron could be here seeking the same thing we are. I want news from Steve and the rest of the team, but so far, they’ve gone silent. I suppose they could be doing it for a reason but that doesn't help my worries. Three members of the staff watch as Tony begins typing at the command center. I stand next to him, watching code go by on the screens. “A hacker who is faster than Ultron?” Tony doubtfully says to me. “He could be anywhere in the world and as this is the center of everything, I’m just a guy looking for a needle in the world’s biggest haystack.” “Try and go faster,” I urge him. “The others might need our help.” “Lucy, I brought you to look more official and to protect us in case we get attacked as my suit was broken by the Hulk,” he explains without looking up. I know he has a million other suits, he's just being dramatic. “The others will do their job and we will do ours.” “How do you find it?” One of the workers asks Tony in awe. “Pretty simple,” he shows her. “You bring a magnet.” I ignore the other two workers as they take pictures of us behind our back. “I’m decrypting nuclear codes and you don’t want me to,” Tony whispers to himself. He hits the enter button and smiles. “Come and get me.” His voice is challenging as he waits for the mysterious hacker. 

I pace back and forth behind him as he chats happily and takes photos with the workers. They’re obviously star-struck by us, which I still find uncomfortable. They’ve been peppering him with tech questions for over an hour. “Take one photo Luce,” Tony pleads once more. “No,” I snap at him. “Why is this taking so…” I’m cut off by rapid beeping. Tony dashes back to the computer and a look of disbelief cross his features. “I’ve got what we need. Let’s get back to the tower.” “What about Korea?” I demand as I jog after him, my thoughts on Steve and the rest of the team. “Trust me.” I begrudgingly accept his answer and we fly back to New York where Bruce is waiting for us. 

 

 

 

I watch the news on the plane as we head back, every news station covering the Avengers offensive in Korea. Steve can be so reckless, fighting Ultron by himself. I mean come on, I asked him to be safe and he does that? Now Natasha is gone and nobody knows where she is. I could have helped them. I turn it off when we land, not bearing to see us being torn apart by the media again. Bruce greets us as soon as we enter already in a white lab coat. “Clint just landed. He has the cradle. We need to get to work.” “Anything on Nat?” Bruce asks us desperately. “She’s alive or Ultron would be rubbing our faces in it,” Tony replies, seemingly unconcerned with her absence. Natasha is my friend and our teammate, he should be more concerned. I'm annoyed by his attitude lately. “I should have been in Korea,” I snap at Tony, resisting punching him in the face. “You didn’t need my help in Norway, I could have helped the others there. Nat could still be with us.” I brush past him, purposefully ramming my shoulder into his. Clint is trying to pry the cradle open to no avail and he tosses a crowbar aside in annoyance. I look inside and see a red body floating, eyes closed. This is beyond what we’re prepared for, this is other worldly. Sometimes I really hate science. “This is sealed tight,” Clint exclaims. “We’re going to need to access the program, break it down from within,” Bruce explains as he turns to the computers. Tony turns around to face Clint and me. “Any chance Natasha might leave you guys a message outside the internet? Old school spy stuff?” Clint and I share a look, both of our minds probably thinking the same thing. “I’ll cast a few nets,” Clint agrees. “I’ll reach out to some contacts,” I nod eagerly, hopefully Nat will find some way to get us a message so we can find her. If she's alive, she'll find a way, she has to. “Let’s go Lucy,” Clint shouts to me from downstairs. I glance at Tony curiously, he never told me the hacker’s identity and I’m suspicious. But Nat needs my attention right now, so I follow Clint down the stairs to begin our search.

“I’m going to check on Tony and Bruce,” I gesture upstairs after not finding anything for a few hours. Clint nods and he puts his headphones back on. We’re both searching for Nat using morose code, that would be the best way to reach us, given her predicament. I'm guessing she'll use radio waves as Ultron rules the internet, so that’s out of question. I reached out to some old friends in Europe, but they hadn't heard anything. I walk up the glass stairs to the lab and find Tony and Bruce working hard, but it doesn’t look like they’re breaking the tissue of the body down like I though they agreed on. “This is going to work Bruce,” Tony says to Bruce, he must not have heard me approach. I watch them for a few seconds, trying to wrap my head around the science they're discussing. “The genetic coding tower is at 56 percent,” Bruce replies quickly. “You have got to upload that schematic in the next eleven minutes, or I’m not sure what will happen.” I raise my gun when I realize what they’re doing. They’re finishing the creation of whatever is in the cradle. I can't let it happen. “Step away from the computer!” I shout at Tony, my finger hovering over the trigger. His fingers stop typing as they both turn around to face me, the color in Bruce’s face draining. “Lucy…” “You’re helping Ultron by doing this!” “No Lucy, we’re saving the world,” Tony replies, he sounds like a brainwashed minion. “That’s what you thought last time and how many people have died for your mistake,” I snarl at him. “Step away or I’ll shoot,” I threaten, swallowing my doubts. I’m not letting another Ultron into the world, not when I can stop it. Even if it means shooting my friends, I’ll do whatever it takes this time. I was trained for situations like this. “I won’t ask again.” Bruce steps back, his hands held up in surrender, I really didn’t want to shoot him, that would only agitate the other guy. “I can’t do that Lucy,” Tony apologetically explains. He waves his hand as I pull the trigger, aiming for the machine. A piece of his suit intercepts my shot and spirals onto the ground and another piece attaches to his arm, which he quickly uses to blow me backwards into the steel wall. "Tony!"

“That was a very bad idea,” Bruce shouts at Tony as he races over to check Lucy’s pulse. He gently moves his fingers to the back of her head, where thankfully there's no blood. “She’s still breathing. Thank god.” “I set it to stun,” Tony explains sadly as he resumes typing. “I didn’t want to hurt her, but I didn’t have a choice. Lucy will be fine, she'll wake up in a few hours. We should be more concerned with what she'll do to me then.” “Tony…” “C’mon, we don’t have much more time.” Bruce reluctantly leaves Lucy crumpled on the floor, if he had more time he'd move her somewhere comfortable, but he doesn't. Tony is right and they need to get this done. He hurries back to the cradle to watch the progress. “The framework is not compatible,” Tony says to Bruce after a few more minutes of work. “The genetic coding tower is now at 97 percent,” Bruce replies. “You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes,” he explains, urgency evident in his voice. Steve enters to find them working away, just as he thought they would be. Like bees in a beehive. Only they aren’t doing what they’re supposed to be. The twins enter right behind him, seeing the man who created the bomb that almost killed them continuing to make horrible things. “I’m going to say this once,” Steve begins to threaten. “How ‘bout nunce,” Tony sarcastically snaps back. “Shut it down!” “Nope, not going to happen,” Tony replies as he moves to another computer, unknowingly drawing Steve’s attention to Lucy’s blonde hair. "LUCY!" He rushes forward and cradles her unconscious body in his arms. “What did you do to her?” Steve growls, making even Bruce hesitate, he’s never hear Cap sound so angry, so violent. “She tried to shoot me,” Tony angrily spits. “So, I knocked her out.” “I can wake her up if you stop them,” Wanda urges Steve who stands after gently setting Lucy back onto the ground. “You don’t know what you’re doing!” “And you do?” Bruce bravely challenges him. “She’s not in your head?” He angrily gestures to Wanda, who begins sending small red waves into Lucy’s skull. 

I groan and open my eyes, finding the Maximoff girl staring at me, her eyes flashing red. A frightened yelp escapes my lips as I push her off of me and back away, fearing more visions of my family. “Lucy,” Steve calls out in a softer tone. “It’s okay.” I glance around the room and heave myself back to my feet, rubbing my sore head. I can feel the tension in the room, Tony is still trying to finish this. I can't believe he attacked me. “I know you’re angry,” the girl hesitantly says to Bruce. “We’re way passed that,” he replies. “I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade.” I’ve never seen him so calm and angry at the same time, it’s unsettling. Nobody should piss off Bruce, it's a hazard. “Banner,” Steve tries to reason. “After everything that’s happened...” “It’s nothing,” Tony cuts in, “compared to what’s coming!” “You don’t know what’s coming!” “None of us do,” I reply, moving to stand at Steve’s side. “You don’t know what’s in there,” I gesture to the cradle. “Or what it will do.” “This isn’t a game.” A blur of blue runs by me, the Maximoff boy stops as everything beeps rapidly, the electric plugs held in his hands. “No, no. Go on,” he urges the rest of us. “You were saying?” A gunshot causes Steve to pull me forcefully back, his shield moving in front of us. “Pietro!” The girl shouts behind us when the boy falls through the glass floor. “I’m rerouting the upload!” Tony shouts, turning back around to the monitor. Steve hurls his shield, knocking out more screens but Tony’s nearly just as quick and he blasts Steve with his gauntlet, just like he did when I attacked him. Bruce puts the girl in a chokehold, “go ahead, piss me off.” I roll over as Steve and Tony begin fighting, breaking more glass all over the lab. “Bruce, let her go,” I urge him. “You don’t want to let the other guy out here, please Bruce.” The girl uses my words as a distraction and throws him backwards with her powers. Thor barges in and leaps onto the cradle, my god he came out of nowhere. When he thrusts his hammer in the air I pull the Maximoff girl out of the way in case his lightning gets crazy. “WAIT!” Someone yells over the crackling lighting. 

He pulls his arm away as the machine begins to beep. It explodes, throwing us all backwards and shattering every piece of glass in the vicinity, shards raining down on us. The Maximoff girl, Wanda I think, is next to me and I help pull her off the ground. There’s a man, or at least a thing shaped like a man, leaping out of the smoking cradle. He’s? It’s? red with a bright yellow stone on his head. He glances around at us, as we all stare at him with mixed emotions, fear from me. He launches himself at Thor who hurls him away, destroying more glass, before abruptly stopping at the window and looking down at the city below. Steve and Thor move quickly after him, preparing to fight against him if need be. The rest of us follow at a much slower pace, besides the speedster. The red body changes to appear as if wearing a blue suit. “I’m sorry,” he says in an eerily familiar voice. “That was odd.” “Thank you,” he nods at Thor. And with a movement of his shoulders, a cape appears, shimmering behind him. “Thor,” Steve’s voice cuts through the awed silence. “You helped create this?” “I’ve had a vision,” he declares. “A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life, and at its center is that,” he points to the yellow glowing gem on the forehead of the thing/man. “What, the gem?” Bruce asks in confusion. “It’s the mind stone,” Thor explains. “It’s one of the six infinity stones.” He sounds breathless, like he isn’t even sure he believes what is going on. “The greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in destructive capabilities.” “Then why would you bring…” “Because Stark is right.” I groan in dismay, nobody should encourage him, ever. “Oh, it is definitely the end times,” Bruce agrees with me. “The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron.” “Not alone,” the man agrees. “Why does your Vision sound like JARVIS?” Steve asks. “We configured JARVIS’s matrix to create something new,” Tony explains in awe, as he looks upon his creation. “I think I’ve had my fill of new,” Steve breathes out and I definitely agree with him. I miss busting up arms dealers and spying. “You think I am a child of Ultron.” “You’re not?” “I’m not Ultron,” he replies with a subtle shake of his head. “I’m not JARVIS, I am…” “I am,” he finishes oddly. 

“I looked in your head,” Wanda steps forward, brown eyes doubtful. “And I saw annihilation.” “Look again,” he offers politely. “Her seal of approval means jack to me,” Clint cuts in. “Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the mind stone,” Thor explains. “And they’re nothing compared to what it can unleash. But, with it on our side…” “Is it?” Steve turns from Thor to face the newcomer. “Are you? On our side?” “I don’t think it’s that simple,” he replies after a moment, his voice is soothing, just like JARVIS. “Well, it better get real simple real soon,” Clint says as he crosses his arms over his chest. “I am on the side of life,” he clarifies. “Ultron isn’t. He will end it all.” “What’s he waiting for?” I ask softly, though I’m afraid I already know the answer. “You,” he answers, confirming my suspicions. “Where?” “Sokovia,” Clint answers for him. “He’s got Nat there too. I found her,” he directs at me. “If we’re wrong about you,” Bruce steps forward. “If you’re the monster that Ultron made you to be…” “What will you do?” “I don’t want to kill Ultron. He’s unique and he’s in pain.” I stop myself from snorting, I believe the rest of us all want to kill Ultron. “But that pain will roll over the Earth. So, he must be destroyed. Every form he’s built, every trace of his presence on the net,” he explains to us. “We have to act now and not one of us can do it without the others.” I share a concerned look with Steve. “Maybe I am a monster,” he glances at its hands. “I don’t think I’d know if I were one. I’m not what you are and not what you intended.” He turns and grabs Thor’s hammer off the table, making all of us stare at him in shock. Nobody else should be able to lift that thing, we all tried the other day at the party. “There may be no way to make you trust me, but we need to go,” he offers the hammer to Thor, not noticing all of our wide eyes. Thor takes it then nervously glances between Bruce, Clint, Steve, Tony, and I. “Right?” Thor awkwardly breaks the silence. “Well done,” he pats Tony on the shoulder and flees the room, probably aware we would mock him when we find our words. Because that should never happen. 

I watch the Maximoff twins find something to wear, speaking quietly among themselves. This is their first ever battle, at least on our side I suppose. I hope they're ready. I remember the first time I went into combat. It was terrifying. Clint retreats to his corner of the tower, probably to call his wife. I put on a fresh suit and rearm myself with everything we’ve got for me to use. This battle is going to be ugly, we might not all make it through it. I have a sinking feeling in my stomach, the very one I had while inside HYDRA. I don't know what will happen now. I'm scared but I won't say that out loud. I just have to do my duty, that's what I'm here for. Thor and Vision are standing by the windows, gazing over the bright city. They’re already prepared, only waiting on us. I join Steve, Bruce, and Tony in the main room. Steve silently takes my hand in his when I sit by him. “No way we all get through this,” Tony whispers, echoing my earlier thoughts. “If even one tin soldier is left standing, we’ve lost. There’s going to be blood on the floor.” Steve smiles down at me before looking back up at Tony. “I’ve got no plans tomorrow night.” “I get first crack at the big guy,” Tony declares. “Iron Man’s the one he’s waiting for.” “That’s true,” Vision adds as he breeze’s by. “He hates you the most.” “How’s your head?” Tony apologetically asks me. “Oh, from when you shot me?” I snap at him, watching embarrassment mixed with shame cross his features. “It’s nothing, Clint already took care of it.” “I’m sorry about that,” Tony apologizes. “I really didn’t want to hurt you.” “Please, don’t do it again,” I sigh, accepting his apology. It was a tense moment, if things would’ve been reversed I was prepared to shoot him too. Tony claps my shoulder and he and Bruce make their way to the jet. “If I don’t make it-” I begin to whisper to Steve. “Don’t say that,” Steve cuts me off harshly. “Steve…be realistic, Tony’s right-we’re not all going to survive this one.” He purposefully looks away from my eyes. “I just want to tell you that I love you.” “I love you too, Lucy. But this isn’t a goodbye, promise me that.” I purse my lips but resolve to agree. “Not a goodbye.” He scoops me up in a quick embrace, his arms tight around my back and my chin tucked into his shoulder. When he sets me back on my feet Tony begins calling for us to leave. Steve quickly presses his lips to mine, the quickest of kisses before ushering me down hall towards the Quinjet.

 

 

 

 

We board the jet and prepare ourselves for battle. The people of Sokovia are not going to understand what’s happening when the fighting breaks out. Hopefully we can maintain some type of control over the situation. But I'm scared. “Ultron knows we’re coming,” Steve directs towards the group. “Odds are we’ll be riding into heavy fire. And that’s what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia,” he glances over at Wanda and Pietro. “They didn’t.” “So, our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace and that’s not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them and we can get the job done. We find out what Ultron’s been building, we find Romanoff, and we clear the field.” Steve takes a deep breath, his blue eyes briefly meeting mine. I wonder if he's scared like I am? He's always been so much braver than me, so much stronger. “Ultron thinks we’re monsters.” I glance at Wanda, thinking about how she made the vision that torments me, my father calling me a monster. If I survive, I want to ask her where it came from, other than the glimmering gem on Vision’s head. I want to know if she saw it too. I don't like other people seeing my weakness. The only people who should know, are the people I share it with. And that's only Steve. “That we’re what’s wrong with the world. This isn’t just about beating him, it’s about whether he’s right.” I look out the window and see the snowy landscape of Sokovia spread out around us.

“Pietro, get law enforcement involved in the evacuation, do whatever it takes to get them to help.” Without a word, Pietro runs off into the city to follow orders. “Wanda, can you use your powers to convince everyone to work together and get out?” She swallows thickly but nods. She seems more nervous then everyone else. “I can do that.” “Thor, get under the city, find out what we’re dealing with and if you can, put a stop to it. We have to keep the fight between us.” Thor begins to swing his hammer around; the wind blows back the hair from my face as he flies away. “I’ll see to it,” he declares before shooting off into the sky. “Banner, find Natasha, Clint said she’s in the fortress, Ultron will have already cleared out of there.” “I’ll get her,” Bruce says as he begins running up the stone steps, taking two or three at a time. I can see crowds of people leaving their homes, heading for the city limits, and hopefully to safety. “Clint take up a defensive position up high, call out if somebody needs help from one of us.” “I’m all over it Cap!” “Tony, I’m leaving Ultron to you just like you wanted.” Tony’s mask is concealing his face, but I’m sure his expression is grim. “Don’t worry Cap, I’ve got it.” Steve gloved fingers find mine. “Let’s go help with the evacuation, get as many people out as we can.” “Okay,” I agree, pulling away to head in a different direction. e need to spread out to help as many people as possible. “Be careful, Steve.” “You too Lucy,” he murmurs softly. 

I move towards a rundown part of the city. People are yelling to each other in fear, some trying to pack things into a car. I wonder if Wanda's magic has reached everyone here. That has to be why they're leaving. “No, please,” I stop a man before he reenters his house. “Leave everything behind. You and your family’s lives are more important.” “But…” “It’s not going to be safe here,” I explain quickly to him. He nods and hurries over to the driver’s seat, I see his wife do the sign of the cross, praying for this nightmare to spare her three young children in the backseat. “Help!” I whirl around at the sound of the voice and my feet quickly follow. “What’s wrong?” “I don’t have a car,” the voice comes from a very old man, he’s got a walker and a small dog in his arms. I flag down the next car to drive by me, a grey one with only a driver inside. “Let him come with you,” I order the driver, opening the back door before anyone can argue. I wave my hand to a mother running by, carrying a baby and a toddler. “Here, get in!” She cries in relief and begins thanking me in a different language. Once the car is loaded, I slap the top and send them on the way, hopefully to safety. I look up to the cloudy sky when I hear church bells ringing ominously in the distance. I have a feeling that its a bad sign. The real battle will be starting soon. I almost wonder why Ultron has given us so much time. “I’ve got Nat,” Bruce cuts in through my com. “Is she okay?” I ask as I continue waving people by, doing my best to direct traffic and fleeing pedestrians on foot. “I’m fine,” I hear Nat, no doubt hooking up onto our channel. “City isn’t clear,” Clint’s voice cuts in. “We’ve still got thousands of people here.” “Keep going,” Steve barks. I stand in the street, trying to get as many people into cars as I can. They have a better chance in a car. 

A piece of cement breaks in front of me, and two robotic blue eyes look around as it emerges from the ground. “I’ve got hostiles,” I shout to the others as I start shooting it, aiming for its head. “Same here,” I hear Clint grunt as he most likely begins to engage. The quiet city is suddenly filled with explosions and screaming. I dash across the street, heading back towards the center of the city where most of the conflict is. “Keep going!” I shout to the fleeing civilians. “Don’t stop!” They are all screaming but seem to understand the need to go in the other direction. “There are more down here,” Thor’s voice cuts through. I quickly remember he’s underground, trying to find the vibranium. “They’re everywhere!” Wanda’s shaky voice replies. I grip my staff in my hands, firing purple bolts at the sentries in the air. “Something’s happening down here,” Thor shouts, but I barely hear him as the cement beneath my feet begins to split. I start running and send up a quick prayer to God that I can make the jump towards the other side. I leap into the air and my arms hit the edge of the moving side, rocks giving away around my arms. A whimper escapes my lips as I drag myself onto the ridge. “Sokovia’s going for a ride,” Tony’s new A.I. FRIDAY informs us softly. “Do you see, the beauty of it? The inevitability,” Ultron’s voice echoes through the air. “You rise, only to fall. You...Avengers, you are my meteor. My swift and terrible sword, and the earth will crack with the weight of your failure.” I drag myself away from the falling cars at the edge and begin to shoot the sentries carrying Ultron’s message. Anger rippling through me. How can this truly be happening? “Purge me from your computer, turn my own flesh against me, it means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal.” He's so terrifying. His goal is to kill every living person and animal. It's unnatural. “I’m enroute with the Hulk,” Nat’s voice informs us, sounding breathless. “Good,” Tony replies carefully. “I think we’re going to need him for this.” 

I join a pair of police officers as they attempt to fight back. They nod gratefully when I slice through the sentries with my staff. “What do we do?” I see them looking at me, thinking I can give them an answer, a place of safety. “Protect the people,” I tell them. “Try and leave the fighting to us.” Pietro runs up to us in a blue blur. “There are more sentries in the center of city, need a lift?” I take a second to catch my breath. “I suppose I don’t really have a choice, do I?” His grin widens and he holds out his arm. I jump on his back and squeeze my eyes shut when he begins running, somehow not screaming. When he sets me back on the ground I feel like I’m spinning. “That was horrible,” I gasp out. “Really? I think it’s fun,” he cheerfully explains before taking off again. “Cap, you got incoming,” Tony shouts. “Incoming already came in,” Steve groans, sounding like he took a hit. I hope he's alright. “Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely, the rest of us have one job,” I look up and wait for him to continue, my heartbeat thundering in my ears. “Tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed,” his voice drops off for a minute. “Walk it off.” I spy some civilians getting cornered on my left, the sentry holding out a glowing hand in their direction. I roll over an already damaged car to get closer, my blonde curls a dirty mess in front of my face. I stab one of them in the back, the alien metal easily breaking the robot apart. I use its body as leverage and kick the other one’s hand before it can shoot. I toss a magnetic device and click a button on my wrist that electrocutes it. "That’s payback for last time, asshole," I spit at it. 

The Hulk leaps behind me and rips the last two into pieces before they reach me. “Thanks,” I smile at him over my shoulder. Surprisingly, he grins and ignores the whimpering civilians behind my back. He roars and leaps away to find other sentries to kill. “God bless you,” one of the people behind me clasps my shoulder. “You saved our lives. Thank you.” “Find some cover and stay there,” I order them, though I’m unsure if there even is any cover when you’re on a flying rock filled with killer aliens. I see Steve running across a bridge about twenty-five feet from me, he’s trying and stop cars from falling off the edge. When he leaps over the side my heart soars into my throat. I did not witness him do that, he did not just do that. “I got you!” I hear his voice as I sprint towards the bridge, desperate to make sure he’s okay. “Just look at me!” I also hear a woman crying, he probably saved her and he’ll need help getting back up. “You can’t save them all,” a sentry beats me to the edge. Just as I aim at it, his shield cuts through it. “You’ll never…” “Never what?” Steve sarcastically asks as he throws it off the edge. “You didn’t finish!” Thor drops another car back onto the bridge, with two frightened civilians inside. “What, were you napping?” Steve teases Thor since he hasn’t been up here with us. “Lucy,” Steve smiles when his eyes fall on me. I punch his arm, just hard enough that he’ll know I’m upset. “Don’t jump off a bridge like that! You scared the hell out of me!” “I’m alright,” he assures me, his gloved hand brushing my messy hair aside. “And you?” “I’m good,” I say while nodding my head. “Then let us continue,” Thor interrupts us, by gesturing towards the continuing explosions. 

Steve leaps over debris in an attempt to shield himself from the sentries shooting at us from the air. I follow his lead, ducking down behind a charred bus. My staff is held tightly in my fingers as I begin firing purple bolts at the sentries in the sky. “Lucy! Hit the ground!” Steve’s voice rings in my ear. I trust him and immediately drop to the ground, so hard and fast that pain shoots up my limbs. I see Thor hit Steve’s shield like a baseball and it slices through a dozen sentries before lodging itself in a van. I cover my head when Thor blows up a propane truck, the heat scotching the air nearby, hopefully not burning my eyebrows off. I lean my head back momentarily, trying to catch my breath. The screams around me keep me from staying down long and I quickly return to my feet to keep battling. “Thor!” I shout when I see Ultron headed his way. My warning comes too late as Ultron slams into him, flying him away from us. Steve appears behind me, shielding my head from blasts. We’re surrounded by sentries and fleeing civilians. “All right,” Clint’s voice cracks through our coms. “We’re all clear here!” I cry out in pain when a sentry drags me back by my hair. “We are not clear!” Steve snaps at Clint as he smashes the one holding me and my feet return to the ground. “We are very not clear!” I take a shaky breath, holding my hand up to my head, and it comes away bloody from my hairline. “We’re coming to you,” Clint replies, seemingly getting the message. Steve looks like he wants to say something to me, but there are too many sentries around for us to stop fighting. Steve tosses his shield to Natasha, “Romanoff!” “Thanks,” she tiredly replies and together they fight off the one that had backed her up. “The next wave is going to hit any minute,” Steve explains to us as Nat and I catch our breath. “Let’s get these people out of the streets then,” I gesture towards the people who haven’t found cover. Steve nods and we start to work again, ushering people into buildings, at least attempting to keep them from the battle and falling debris. But at this point we may only be avoiding the inevitable.

“What do you got Stark?” “Nothing great,” Tony sadly replies. “Maybe a way to blow up the city. That’ll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear.” This sounds like it should be a last case scenario, not our only case scenario. We can't let these people die. They're relying on us. “I asked for a solution,” Steve bites back, clearly not accepting it. “Not an escape plan.” The city is filled with smoke, it’s so bad I can barely see the people I’m trying to direct. We’re getting all the civilians to cover, there isn’t anywhere that’s truly safe. But if they aren’t on the streets, at least they aren’t in the direct line of fire. The sentries are focused on us, they don't care about the innocents for now. “Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We’re going to have to make a choice.” “Cap, these people are going nowhere,” Nat confirms my own thoughts. “If Stark finds a way to blow this rock…” “Not till everyone’s safe,” Steve cuts her off. I make my way over to them, noticing his stubborn expression and her confused one. “Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There’s no math there.” “I’m not leaving this rock with one civilian on it.” “I didn’t say we should leave.” I step beside them and momentarily rest my head on Steve’s arm. “There’s worse ways to go,” she shrugs. “There is a worse way,” I pipe up. “Trust me, I died remember? Getting shot isn’t what I recommend.” “Where else am I going to get a view like this?” Nat nods towards the beautiful clouds in the horizon. “Glad you like the view Romanoff,” Fury’s voice cuts through our com channel. “It’s about to get better.” Emerging from the clouds is a Helicarrier, the same one from the Battle of New York I’d guess. “Nice. Right? Pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She’s dusty,” I can practically hear him shrug. “But she’ll do.” I let out a laugh in disbelief, this has to be what Coulson has been working on, that bastard should have mentioned it. Next time I see him I’m going to worship the very ground he walks on for this. “Fury you son of a bitch,” Steve chuckles as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. “Oh-ho you kiss your mother with that mouth?” Fury bites back and Natasha bursts out laughing, the joke spreading even further. “No,” I cut in with a bright smile. “Just me, Fury.” Steve shakes his head and kisses me lightly, this is the first genuine smile I’ve seen him have since Ultron first crashed our party. 

I see the lifeboats descend from the Helicarrier, four of them headed for our floating rock. “This is Shield?” Pietro asks in awe. “This is what Shield is supposed to be,” Steve answers, earning a jab from me. “We do alright,” I cut in, defending Coulson's work. “This is not so bad,” Pietro agrees. “Let’s load them up!” Steve declares and we all run towards the civilians. “Another wave is due at any time,” I remind the team as I start waving people towards a lifeboat, my staff still clutched in my other hand. The boats can hold about 50 people, and we have a couple hundred on the flying island. If we're lucky we can get them clear in about ten minutes or so. But Ultron isn't going to let us do this without a fight. “Come on!” I shout as they slowly begin to board. All my nerves are on end, I know this momentary peace won’t last. Ultron isn’t going to go down easy. I don’t even know where he is, but he's here somewhere. He has to be waiting to attack us again. Steve jogs up beside me. “Lucy, you should get to the Helicarrier with this group where it’ll be safe.” “I’m not going anywhere,” I snap at him, offended he would even ask. “You won’t get hurt if you’re with the civilians,” he tries to reason. “Good thing I’m not a civilian,” I snarl. “I can’t believe you’re even asking me to do that. How dare you Steve Rogers!” I jab my finger into his chest. “I’m an Avenger just like you are!” “Thor I’ve got a plan,” Tony’s strained voice cuts in. “We’re out of time! They’re coming for the core!” Dread seeps into my bones as I lower my arm. “Avengers, time to work for a living!” I brush past Steve and begin sprinting towards the church where the core is. Steve, of course, runs past me, barely looking at me. He should be ashamed of himself, asking me to flee when the job isn’t done, thinking I’d even consider leaving civilians and the team here. I couldn't possibly leave him on this flying rock. Doesn't he understand that? If I’d asked him to do that he’d laugh in my face, I never would ask him that. That's the difference. 

The Maximoff twins briefly reunite with each other, checking the other for injuries, eerily reminding me of Luke for a moment. “You good?” “Yeah.” “Romanoff,” Tony glances around as I step to his side, adjusting my guns in case I need them. “You and Banner better not be playing hide the zucchini.” Clint and I burst out laughing, it feels strange to laugh like this in such a horribly tense situation. Especially if we're about to die here fighting Ultron. “Relax shellhead,” Nat’s cool voice replies. “Not all of us can fly.” I fire at the few sentries approaching and Wanda is tearing them apart with her red powers next to me. I smile at her over my shoulder. “We haven’t really been formally introduced,” I shout over the sound of Natasha approaching in a construction vehicle. “I’m Lucy, thanks for waking me up earlier.” “Wanda,” she breathlessly replies. “And you’re very welcome. Sorry about attacking you.” "Don't worry about it," I tell her politely. “What’s the drill?” Nat asks as she jogs up to us. “This is the drill,” Tony points to the silver thing we’re circled around. “If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose.” I swallow thickly and nod, understanding the massive life or death situation we’re in. The Hulk roars and smashes two approaching sentries, before joining us inside the church. 

Ultron hovers just outside the church we’re in. He looks different, stronger, shinier. “Is that the best you can do?” Thor challenges openly. Ultron thrusts his hand in the air and hundreds of sentries appear behind him, an army of robots against the ten of us. “You had to ask,” Steve says with a side glare to Thor. “This is the best I can do,” Ultron cheekily replies. “This is exactly what I wanted. All of you,” he widely gestures towards us. “Against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?” “Well, like the old man said,” Tony nods to Steve. “Together.” When the Hulk roars the sentries attack, some coming from the air while the rest attack from the ground at every side. Our backs are to the core, each of us a type of shield against Ultron, desperate to keep him out. I swing my staff around in wide arches, slicing through them. Thor is on my right, using his hammer to keep most of them back. Wanda’s eyes are as red as her powers and she’s breaking them apart with ease. I shoot purple bolts at ones in the air, stopping them from dropping down on the core. Vision is flying, blocking any other of their attempts to reach the core from the massive hole in the ceiling. I see one grab Steve by his throat and I shoot it quickly with my staff, barely facing forward in time to block one before it stabbed at me with some kind of blade. My arms hurt and I’m breathing heavily. Despite the cold weather, sweat is trickling down the back of my neck, making my blonde hair stick to my skin. Clint’s arrows whiz by me, striking at one getting too close to the core on my left. Thor uses his lightning to kill a dozen around us. Somehow, we’re keeping all of them back. Somehow we're winning. The Hulk smashes in and out of the building, cutting a path for himself through the oncoming army. I don’t even know how many I’ve killed at this point, there’s enough scrap metal at my feet to guess dozens. The main Ultron finally enters the fray, but Vision intercepts him, forcing him back with a yellow blast from the strange space gem on his head. Thor runs out of the church and with a thrust of his hammer adds lightning. Tony joins and his aims his palms to complete the trio with his sonic lasers. I whip my gaze back towards the core and toss my staff like a spear, impaling one sentry who was about to reach it with an outstretched hand. 

I grapple for the guns at my waist, firing them up at the flying attackers. I see one approaching Steve from the side with a blade, but he’s so focused on the one’s in front of him, he hasn’t noticed it. I leap forward and intercept it, breaking the circle just as the Hulk barrels away. My body connects with the sentries’ and we roll onto the ground. I block its hand when it tries to shoot me and Pietro runs and yanks it off me, quickly breaking it to pieces. He pulls me to my feet and I see all of the sentries are fleeing. Through my earpiece I hear Tony ordering Rhodey to make sure they don’t get away. “Lucy,” Steve breathes out as he hurries to my side, eyes hovering over my face. “You saved my life.” “And you wanted me to stay on the Helicarrier,” I tell him smugly. He gives me a one-armed hug, both of us panting. “Thank you,” he murmurs as the others return. “You’re welcome,” I reply breathlessly. “We gotta move out,” Steve orders us, looking around I see all of us gasping for breath. “Even I can tell the airs getting thin.” I had enough practice on Mount Everest for this, I suppose one good thing came from that incident, I can deal with altitude sickness, at least for a little while. “You guys get to the boats. I’ll sweep for stragglers, be right behind you.” “I’m staying with you,” I declare, my eyes locked on Steve’s. He opens his mouth to object but closes it and nods, accepting my decision to stay. That we're in this together. “What about the core?” Clint asks. “I’ll protect it,” Wanda declares. “It’s my job.” Clint looks like he wants to argue with her, but soon gestures with his head. “Nat, this way.” Steve and I sprint in the other direction after I pick up my staff from the ground. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve huffs as we search for any other sentries or civilians that could be hiding. “I know,” I reply breathlessly, my feet dragging behind him. “Come on we got to go,” Steve tells some hunkered down people. “Let’s get them to the lifeboats,” he quickly tells me. I’m starting to feel sick from the lack of oxygen, my head pounding like a hammer. I swiftly pick up a little girl, as the mother is holding another one. “Everybody follow us,” I shout, my voice starting to sound slightly hoarse. Steve leads the way, his blue eyes raking over the wreckage around us. The little girl is silent, her legs are wrapped around my waist and her chin tucked into my neck. She’s strong, it doesn’t even look like she’s cried throughout this entire ordeal. “Is this the last of them?” Thor asks as Steve and I approach. “Here,” I mutter, passing the little girl to another adult. I watch him buckle her into the lifeboat. “Yeah,” Steve replies. “Everyone else is on the carrier.” “You know, if this works,” Tony speaks up, “we maybe don’t walk away.” “Maybe not,” Thor agrees. “Then this will be the noblest end ever,” I tell everyone, hoping we can get a little something back into the group. We need to have a little hope that we can make it out of this. We fought an army of aliens...robots aren't as bad, I tell myself. “Isn’t that our Quinjet?” I question as I look up at the sky, a second later it begins raining bullets down upon us. Thor collapses into me, knocking us both to the ground and I hear Steve crash against the statue we we’re converged around. I see dirt flying around us as bullets pierce the ground, somehow missing Thor and I. Thor leaps off of me and flies after it into the distance. Steve and I manage to get back to our feet, glancing around as the dust clears. “Oh no,” Steve breathes out. I follow his gaze and find Clint kneeling by Pietro’s body, which is riddled with bullets. We hurry over but the look on Clint’s face tells me Pietro is already gone, killed by Ultron. Poor Wanda, her only family. The little boy he saved wakes back up and stares at the body in front of him. Clint scoops him up to attempt to shield him, but he’s already seen it. “Let’s go,” Steve murmurs to me so lightly I almost don’t hear him. He picks up Pietro’s body and together we cross back to the last lifeboat, the only sounds I hear is the gravel crunching under our boots. 

I watch as Steve sets Pietro’s body onto some cushioned seats, his expression unreadable. Death affects everyone differently depending on the situation, and Steve is our leader. He's going to feel this one. I hope he doesn't blame himself. In my heart I know he will. He hoped he could help the Maximoffs. Clint returns the boy to his mother, who is crying in relief. She hugs him tightly and checks his face for injuries. Clint sinks onto the ground, waving off assistance from medical. His eyes are far away, probably with Pietro. I’ve seen death too many times to count, my family, my first partner, Coulson. I briefly close my eyes to compose myself, if the team is going to fall apart here, I need to step up. I can push my emotions down and deal with them later. I was trained to do this, I've been avoiding emotions like this since I entered the academy, Steve is the one who changed all that. “Tony,” I cut through the silence as I return to the rock. “We’re clear out here,” I tell him sadly, hoping he can end things. “What’s your status?” I look around the desolate and damaged city, no living person or animal in sight. I walk a few feet in every direction, calling out a last chance to leave. Wanda is out there with the core, as well as Thor somewhere, but we’re Avengers. It’s different for us, we signed up for this. I’ve lived with the risk of dying on duty while in the field for sixteen years, it's no different then any day I've worked for Shield. “I’m in posi-” Tony is abruptly cut off and I feel the sensation of falling. “LUCY!” Steve shouts from above me. I can see his horrified face hanging off the edge of the last lifeboat, the one I was supposed to be on, his arm extended towards me. But still too far away. His voice is quickly lost in the roar of the Vibranium engines Ultron installed, the ones forcing the rock to the ground faster. I’m floating from the freefall, almost like everything is in slow motion. I can see gravel around me, the little bits not connected to the magnet holding the rock together, almost like dust. I look around and see a bright light coming towards me, and all the buildings are crumbling as it passes through them. I smile in relief, that must be from Thor, which means they did it, the rock will be destroyed before it makes landfall. At least we did it, Ultron didn’t win. Earth is safe. The Avengers are victorious once more. We're heroes again. I'm glad I was with them, I'm honored. I close my eyes, expecting to feel the impact of something, or maybe I won’t feel anything at all. I don’t even remember what it felt like to die last time, I hope it’s peaceful.


	18. Chapter 18

Steve clings to the lifeboat, watching as Sokovia falls back to the ground, with Lucy still on it. “LUCY!” His hand is extended toward her but he wasn't fast enough. Across the rock he sees the bright bluish lights of the Vibranium, forcing it down to the ground faster and she's out of his sight. “Stark!” He shouts desperately into his com, hoping somebody can get to her before it’s too late. He can’t imagine his life without her, she’s what keeps him grounded here. She's everything. “Little busy here Cap,” Tony sarcastically replies as he tries to position himself beneath the burning and rapidly dropping rock to blow it up. He has to stop the rock before it's too late. Otherwise it'll be devastating. “Thor on my mark,” he gasps out. “Tony,” Steve desperately bursts out. “Lucy is still on Sokovia! She didn’t make it onto the lifeboat!” Next to the core, Thor takes a deep breath and thrusts Mjolnir into the air, summoning lightning that Steve can see through the clouds. “NOW!” Thor slams his hammer onto the core with all his strength, finally destroying the rock before it lands back on earth, a feat that would kill millions. “Where was she at Captain?” Tony questions as he dodges debris in the sky. “On the side closest to the lifeboat, near the bronze statue,” he replies desperately holding his ear piece. His hands are shaking, Lucy should be the one on the lifeboat with him out there, he should have made sure she was safe, he failed her. “I’m on it!” Tony responds, and he begins scanning the falling debris for Lucy. “FRIDAY, do we have a location?” “Not yet,” she sadly replies. “Impact will be in 53 seconds. Sir I recommend leav...” “I’m not going yet,” he harshly cuts her off. He can't leave...not yet. His eyes zero in on the familiar bronze statue he saw during the battle and next to it, he can see Lucy’s bright hair amidst the dust. “Give me some power FRIDAY,” he orders and begins maneuvering around the debris to get to her.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Tony’s voice cuts through my subconscious. “I’ve got you.” My eyes flutter back open, burning from the wind and particles of dust in the air. But even through my blurry vision I can see Tony zig zagging around debris, making his way towards me. His bright eyes the only light I can see. His metal arm wraps around my torso and soon the sensation of falling is gone, replaced by the feeling of flying. We're soaring up through the clouds. “I’ve got Lucy,” Tony’s voice rings in my ear, he’s probably trying to inform the rest of the team that I actually survived. He lands back on the Helicarrier, the slam of metal against metal reverberating around us. Natasha and Maria race over as Tony sets me down. I feel the cold steel of the floor beneath my skull. “Lucy?” “Are you okay?” I feel like the world is spinning still, my vision is fuzzy. Maria holds her hand up in front of my face, but it looks like she has 20 fingers. “How many fingers am I holding up?” “Lucy!” Steve’s anguished voice is easily recognizable. I hear him slide across the metal ground and instantly I’m cradled in his arms. “Oh god,” he cries, the words practically a sob. “I thought you were gone, that I lost you. I’m sorry. I should have been with you.” “Steve,” I ground out, my voice shaky. “Talk to me, Luce,” he begs, his fingers supporting my head. “We won, we're alive.” He buries his face into mine, his smooth cheek pressed against my own. “Yes,” he agrees. “We did win.” “Let’s get back inside,” Maria orders us. “Take Lucy to medical...actually,” she amends. “All of you get to medical.” Steve stands, lifting me up in his arms and enters the Helicarrier to follow her orders. 

“Help her first,” Tony barks as soon as they enter the saline smelling room. “I’m alright,” I tell them, my voice already beginning to sound stronger. "I'm okay now." Steve sets me on a medical bed and a man and women in white doctor’s coats hurry to my side. “You were about some 30 seconds from dying,” Tony cuts me off. “That does not equal fine.” I sit back, Steve’s fingers still locked around my own. He’s refusing any help for himself, his eyes staying firmly on me. I begrudgingly allow them to poke and prod me with some needles and quickly they put an oxygen mask over my face, the fresh air clearing my blurred vision. I suck it in greedily, my aching lungs finally finding relief. Across from me I see Nat lying on a bed, holding up a mask to her face. Now that I’m thinking more clearly, I’m sure we all have slight oxygen deprivation, well except Thor but he doesn’t need it to breathe quite like us. He hasn’t returned to the Helicarrier yet, neither has Vision. Clint enters and all the doctor’s attention moves to him and the bullet wound to his side. I’ve been shot in the same place before during the HYDRA uprising, he needs more attention than me. I lost a lot of blood from it. Though thinking about the fall, I shiver. I really was about to die...again. That impact would have been it for me. “Where’s Bruce?” Tony asks us as he glances around. “He’s gone,” Nat replies, her voice so soft and muffled by the mask that we can barely hear her. “Left in the Quinjet.” “Can we track him?” “Stealth mode.” I’m heartbroken for her, she let down her guard for him, something she’s never done and this is how she’s repaid. How could Bruce do that to her? I can’t imagine the emotions running through her right now. I feel bad, especially with Steve sitting next to me. He’s refused to leave my side, even let go of my hand. I can still see the tear streaks on his cheeks from his shining blue eyes. 

“I’m sorry I scared you,” I whisper to Steve. He quickly shakes his head and kisses my hand. “I thought I’d lost you.” “I’m right here,” I breathe out. He kisses the back of my hand tenderly again. “You left your staff on the lifeboat,” Clint coughs out as they stitch his side closed. “Fury’s holding onto it for now.” I push myself up on my elbows, “I need to talk to him.” “You’re staying here,” Steve orders me. “Until the doctor clears you. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. I don't want to hear any arguments.” “Wow,” Tony drawls out. “Are you going to ground us too, dad?” “If I have to,” he tiredly replies, making us all chuckle. I sink back against the pillow behind me. “Fine, I won’t leave unless they tell me I can, but only if you let them look you over, super soldier or not, even you need help sometimes.” His eyebrows knit together and for a moment I think he’s going to refuse. “Alright,” he reluctantly agrees. He presses his lips to my temple before slowly making his way over to where the doctors are standing. After a few minutes they make him also lie down on a bed to get examined.

“Lucy,” Fury greets me as I make my way onto the deck of the Helicarrier. “I have to ask you something, Sir.” He turns, his one eye narrowing. “And that is?” I take a deep breath to compose myself. “Did you know that my family wasn’t in those graves?” His expression falls and hesitation flickers in his eye. I don't even need a response, he gave away the answer. Some spy. “…I did,” he admits. “Why?” I choke out, looking over my shoulder at the few workers around us. But they’re busy working and not paying any attention to us. “Because we couldn’t explain the truth of what happened. Nobody could.” “What happened?” I gasp out, desperate to ease my swirling emotions. “Lucy, nobody truly knows. It was like their hotel room was ripped out of existence, Shield hadn’t ever seen anything like it. We had to cover it up.” “Could they be alive?” “I don’t know.” “Do you know anything?” I growl, the pain of the lies overwhelming me. I trusted Shield, even gave my life for it. All they've ever done in return is lie to me. “I know they would have wanted you to stay away from it, for your safety.” It’s at that moment when I feel all the self-control I usually have, snap. My fist cracks Fury in the chin, upper cutting him with all the strength I have. He falls over the railing and onto the steel lined floor. “Whoa! Lucy!” Thor easily picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, preventing me from continuing my assault. “Put me down!” I demand, smacking my hands on Thor’s massive back. “Er-I think that’s a bad idea.” “Thor Odinson,” I snarl, “I swear to god-” “Excuse me, could you please get Captain Rogers here?” He asks one of the workers who is watching the scene unfold. “Of course, uh Mr. Thor.” “Captain Rogers to the bridge immediately,” the man pages through the speakers. “Thor! Enough! I’m not a child!” I writhe in his grip, even pulling his hair, but his hands are like iron and they are unmovable.

“What’s uh-what’s going on?” I hear Tony’s voice from behind. I push my elbows up so I can see him. He’s eating a granola bar, watching us with wide eyes. “Tony, tell Thor to let me go!” “Thor, it’s not nice to pick people up,” Tony scolds with a chuckle. “Especially your friends, not unless they ask you.” He sounds like he’s scolding a preschooler, a big blonde alien one. “Uh yes over there,” I hear the worker offer and see him pointing Steve in our direction. He steps beside Tony, with a peculiar expression. “Are we playing some kind of game?” He asks cheerfully. I send him a look of loathing that makes his smile fall off his face. “Ah!” Thor happily turns around, causing me to face the other way, still squirming to be released from his vicelike grip. “Captain, I was preventing Lucy from attacking him,” he gestures to where Fury is laying, apparently, I knocked him unconscious. There is an agent next to him, checking him over. That’s what he deserved for lying to me like that. “I figured you, if anyone, would possibly be able to talk her down.” “Luce,” Steve steps closer as Thor reluctantly releases me. “What happened?” I dust myself off, tossing the meanest glare I can muster at Thor, who doesn't seem troubled. “That bastard,” I snarl. “Has known all along that my family wasn’t buried in those gravestones. He’s been lying to me for sixteen fucking years!” “You must have got him good,” Tony comments as he prods Fury with his foot, not making any attempt to revive him. “I should have done worse than that!” “FRIDAY, could you get Miss Maximoff to the bridge?” Tony quietly asks. “Of course, Sir.” “Wanda can wake him up, then you can ask him all the questions you want, but no hitting.” I cross my arms over my chest. “He told me he lied because my parents would have wanted me to be safe.” “That’s probably true,” Tony answers in confusion. “And I was totally kept safe when they trained me as an assassin for years and sent to fight an alien invasion.” “Touché.” “I’ll look into it for you,” Maria offers, gazing around hesitantly. “Fury won’t tell you. Not if he doesn’t want to. But I can poke around old Shield files, ones hidden from everyone but the level 10’s.” “You’d do that?” “You’re my friend,” she answers as if obvious. “I’m loyal to Fury, but if you need this Lucy, I’ll do everything I can.” “Thank you, Maria.” I nod to her, thankful to have such loyalty in friends. “Let’s leave before he wakes up,” Steve murmurs in my ear and I allow him to steer me off the bridge, where more conflict probably would have waited.

“I can’t believe it,” I mutter as Steve and I sit in a Quinjet, waiting to go home. “We’ll figure it out,” Steve declares. “If your family can be found, we’ll find them.” I lean against him, letting myself relax. It lasts but a mere moment as the hanger door opens. The rest of the team enters and I avoid their gazes. Vision is carrying the body bag that contains Pietro. Wanda wishes to bury him near Sokovia, his home. She wants to do it alone and all of us agree to give her privacy. Vision briefly joins her, only so she isn’t forced to carry the body. Thor leans back in his seat, eyes on the horizon. Tony is fiddling with the controls of the jet. It feels empty in here without Bruce, I can’t believe that he’s truly gone. Why would he leave us? We were a team. Nat is sitting with Clint, her expression blank. I can’t imagine what’s in her mind right now. I want to talk to her, but I think I should wait. She needs some time. “Let’s go,” Wanda declares as she returns, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. “FRIDAY, take us home,” Tony orders and the jet blasts off into the sky. 

“I’m headed home,” Clint announces as soon as the jet lands at Avenger’s Tower. “I think it’s time I retire from duty.” Nat’s head snaps over to meet his gaze. “Clint…” “Laura’s right. We’re going to be outnumbered and I need to be there with her, with my kids.” Steve steps forward and holds out his hand. “It’s been a pleasure then Barton.” They shake hands. “Come and visit anytime,” Clint tells me as I give him a one-armed hug. “Lila already adores you.” “I’d like that.” “See ya Legolas,” Tony follows Steve’s lead and shakes his hand. “Call if you need anything.” “Don’t worry Stark, you’ll be the first person on my speed dial. Want to pay my mortgage?” Thor hugs him causing Clint to chuckle. “I’ll miss you too, big buddy.” “The warriors on Asgard would be shamed by you and your talents with a bow,” he declares with a smile. “I owe your brother my life,” Clint says to Wanda, who is standing a little farther from the group, not comfortable with us yet. But she has nowhere to go. “You’ll be welcomed in my home anytime you ever need.” “Thank you,” she replies so softly I can barely hear her. “Nat,” Clint calls out. “Come home with me, at least for a few days.” She hesitates, looking like she wants to refuse, not wanting to show weakness. “Alright,” she relents, and follows him towards the other jet, only momentarily waving at us. 

“Everybody go- get some sleep,” Steve orders as he looks around us. “After the past few days, I think we need it.” Tony sadly glances at the destroyed lab and shuffles towards his room, closing the door behind him. “I must go see Jane,” Thor tells Steve. “She must be worried about all this,” he nods his head at the news, the headline ‘Crisis in Sokovia.’ is flashing across the bottom of the screen. I hope the press will be kinder to us. “We’ll see you soon then,” Steve answers him with a smile. Vision and Wanda are standing to the side awkwardly. “Let’s get you guys some rooms. Follow me.” Vision of course doesn’t need much to survive and he simply sits on the bed when I show him a guest room. I don't know what he'll do but at least he has a space. “What will happen to me now?” Wanda asks me as we make our way down the hall. “You’re one of us Wanda,” I explain with a smile over my shoulder. “You’ll get your own room in our new facility when it opens. We can train you, I’m sure Tony or someone can help you with your powers. We take care of our own.” I tap the door to another room and it swings open. “For now, though, you can sleep here. There’s a bathroom for you to clean up, TV if you can’t sleep.” I shrug, as she glances around. “It’s not much but-” “It’s amazing,” she cuts me off. “I’ve never had my own room before.” I stare at her in surprise. “Pietro and I-we always shared.” “I’m sorry,” I apologize softly. “He died a hero,” she answers softly. “I think that’s what he would have wanted.” “You can borrow some of my clothes and we’ll take you out to get your own. Sleep well.” She echoes my words and gazes out the window at the city below, her hand hovering just above her throat. 

When I go to my room, Steve is waiting for me, as I assumed he would be. He’s freshly showered, his hair wet. “Hey,” he greets as soon as I enter. “Hi.” “Did you get them settled?” “I suppose so. Wanda’s uncomfortable.” “She’ll adjust.” “I’m going to shower.” He nods and sits on my bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. I take off my destroyed suit, this one is going to be beyond repair. I close my eyes and let the hot water spray over me. Merely thinking about how close I came to dying today makes me shiver again. I quickly wash my hair and towel off. My pajamas are neatly folded by the sink, Steve must have left them for me. Once dressed, I return to my bedroom, leaning tiredly against the door frame. Steve is lying against the pillows, his eyes closed. He must have fallen asleep. I pad across the soft carpeted floor and turn the lights out. I sink onto the mattress, trying to remember the last time I slept, probably after South Africa on the way to Clint’s. Steve’s eyes crack open when I pull at the covers and he gets up to climb underneath them too. “I was so scared when that rock fell with you on it.” I snuggle up to him and his arms instantly wrap around me, holding me as close to him as he can. “I was scared too,” I tell him softly. "I really thought that was going to be the end." "I should have caught you," he sighs. "Lucy, I'm so sorry." "We didn't know that was going to happen. I should have been on the boat. Don't you dare blame yourself." I hear him sigh. “I love you Steve.” “And I love you,” he whispers as I settle my cheek against his chest. 

 

 

 

The team takes a few days to recover, the battle weighing heavily on our minds. Media hasn’t left the outside of the tower since it happened, all clamoring for a chance to interview someone. Some are pleased with our actions...others are most definitely not. I had a feeling the media would tear us apart. It seems like thats all they ever want to do. Sam and Rhodey flew in to keep us company, bringing pizza and Chinese food with them. Wanda is mourning her brother in silence, not taking part in our get togethers. It seems empty in the tower without Bruce, Nat, and Clint. Especially when I’m not sure who will come back. Thor is in and out of the tower, choosing to spend most of his time with Jane, but he’s troubled. The vision he saw is still bothering him, even though we won the battle. He hasn't really told us much about it. I wonder if he ever will? “Hey Lucy could you please get me another?” Pepper politely asks as I get up. I toss her another beer which she catches, ignoring as Tony mocks her dropping it. When she raises a delicate eyebrow at him he kisses her cheek. “Just teasing you,” he mumbles. “That’s what I thought.” I knock on Wanda’s door lightly, holding a box of pizza in my other arm. She’s too young to drink, though god knows she probably needs one. “Yes?” I hear her voice tremble on the other side of the door. “I brought you dinner,” I offer softly. She opens the door with her powers, the knob turning red. “Thank you.” “Are you feeling any better?” “No,” she answers quickly. I can see the bags beneath her puffy eyes. I know she's been crying. I set the pizza box aside and sit next to her on her messed-up bed, wondering how much sleep she’s gotten since we’ve gotten back. She's in a strange place and she just lost her family. I know I was uncomfortable for weeks after being taken to the academy. “I know how you feel.” “How could you?” She snaps at me, making me draw back my hand. “Because I lost my twin brother too.” Her expression shifts and I continue, choosing to look at my hands which are twisted in my lap. “I was only 13 and even now I feel him missing from me, like I would if someone took my heart.” “How do you keep going?” She has silent tears rolling down her cheeks. I hand her a tissue. “You find passion and family in other things. I lived in a dark place for a very long time,” I explain softly. “Steve pulled me out of it.” “And you believe the Avengers are your family?” I chuckle and lean back against her comforter. “Every family is dysfunctional, this one is just exceptionally so. Wanda, you’re an Avenger too. You’re not alone.” We lapse into comfortable silence and I hear her compose herself. “Do you think I could join you?” I smile and extend my hand to her. “I think we’d all like that very much.” 

Together, we walk back to the main room, where Tony and Thor are arguing over movies. Thor often wants action while Tony is usually a comedy person. Bruce was often the tiebreaker, but he’s AWOL. His chair is empty. I wonder if anyone will take his seat? We can’t go anywhere without getting harassed by reporters so it’s been several days of this. We're all going a little stir crazy. Steve and I toyed with the idea of going to Brooklyn, but we don't want to be harassed by the media. Who knows how many people actually know about his place there. Inevitably one of his neighbors probably told people about it. “Hello Wanda,” Pepper greets her with a bright welcoming smile. “I’m glad you could join us.” “Thank you,” she murmurs and sinks into a seat next to Vision. She avoids eye contact and begins picking at the hem of her black shirt. “Tony! Let Wanda pick the movie.” He groans but tosses the list of movies over to her. “Pick whatever you want.” “What is Goodfella’s?” “It’s a gangster movie,” I answer with a smile as I sit next to Steve. “It’s really good.” She nods, biting her lower lip between her teeth. “Okay, let’s watch that one.” “You heard her FRIDAY,” Tony calls out and the TV turns on showing the opening credits to the movie, and the lights begin to dim. Steve wraps his arm comfortably around my shoulders, our go to seating position.

My phone rings, just when they begin to open the trunk, basically the first scene of the movie. I get up and move into the other room, ignoring the glares I’m receiving from Tony and Pepper, both who hate being interrupted. Man are they alike sometimes. “Hello?” “Lucy, I need you to go to base.” It’s May and her voice is urgent, troubled. “May? What’s going on?” “Something has happened and I need you to come in, do you understand?” I glance around me, wondering what the hell is going on. I haven't heard from anyone since before Ultron. I'm never in the loop with them. “I don’t understand unless you explain it to me,” I coolly reply. “Talks with the Inhumans just went south, we’re in danger and Bobbi’s gone missing, Fitz and Hunter are looking for her, but I don't know anything else.” “Where are you?” I ask as I run towards the armory where my weapons and suit are waiting for me. “I’ll send you the coordinates. Coulson will be briefed next when I contact him.” “Coulson isn’t there?” I question as I quickly change into my Shield suit, my phone next to me on speaker. This is the one suit I only pull out if I’m with Coulson’s team, it has the Shield symbol on each bicep. I don’t think I’d ever want to give it up. My Avengers suit is a lot different and higher quality, Tony worked hard on it, but this one is like coming home. I can't believe Coulson isn't directly involved in this though. He's the leader, no matter what the others say. “He’s at base, he’ll be there when you arrive.” “Is everyone alright?” “I have to go Lucy,” she says and I hear shouting in the background, making me really think things have gone wrong as they so often do. I secure my batons on my back and place my two guns and various devices on the belt resting loosely on my hips. So much for a break after Sokovia. 

“FRIDAY pause the movie,” I order as I jog back to the main room. I hear the team grumbling when the movie stops playing, the Italian accents coming to an abrupt halt. “I got called into work,” I declare as I stride into the room. “Something wrong?” Steve instantly stands, eyes worriedly hovering over me and the weapons secured to my person. “I’m not sure,” I answer honestly. “But whatever it is, I’ll go deal with it and be back on a few days.” “But-” I cut Tony off with a raised hand. “I’m sure it’s fine,” I give him my best smile, though these Inhumans sound like a tough crowd. But Skye is trustworthy, if she vouches for them I believe her. I don't wish to worry everyone here if it's nothing. They need their rest after Sokovia. “Someone has to thank Coulson for the Helicarrier anyway,” I add to lighten the mood. "We owe him big for that." I lean forward on my tip toes to kiss Steve. “Bye.” He looks like he wants to stop me but is too startled by the change of events. “Be safe Lucy,” he manages to call out as I board the Quinjet. 

“What’s the situation?” I demand as soon as I board the Quinjet, my hands tight on the controls. “Lucy, I want you onsite as soon as possible,” Coulson shouts to me, eyes frantic. “What’s happening?” “We’re at war,” he grimly answers. My breath hitches in my chest. The last time Shield declared war was when Loki arrived and attacked New York. “Get to this afterlife and find May, Simmons, and Skye. Get them out of there.” “Yes sir.” I turn the direction of the jet and press forward. “What about Bobbi?” “Not responding,” Fitz answers. “Mac quit, the girls are in the Afterlife. Lucy, what’s happening?” I can see the panic in his eyes, his emotions must be over loaded. “Whatever it is, we’ll get through it Fitz. Everything will be alright. I'm coming in to help.” He nods, though I don’t think he believed me. Apparently, I wasn’t the only one to have a hellish few days. It seems like I haven’t seen them in weeks, when in reality it’s only been a few days since we raided the HYDRA base in the Arctic. 

 

 

 

 

I land at the coordinates Coulson sent me. He updated me on the whole Inhuman situation. Jiaying, Skye’s mother, agreed to sit down and talk with Shield, to make peace. Gonzalez came because he thought Coulson wouldn’t be objective due to his connection with Skye, a decision I agree with. He’s too personal with her, thinks of her like his daughter. Sometimes you have to remove yourself from a situation. It's hard but sometimes you have to make that touch call. Like, I almost quit being Steve's partner once...when I knew what I felt for him. I was close but couldn't do it. I'm thankful I never did. It seems he's angry about being forced to the sideline. When I land, I see only two planes on the ground and the other one firing in the air upon the buildings. I almost intervene but those aren't my orders. I'm here to evacuate my people. “This is Agent Temple,” I call into my radio. “I’m on scene.” Coulson is hopefully listening on the other line, getting my update. I run into the Chinese influenced settlement and see chaos. People are screaming and fleeing, a few buildings are burning. I can see May and Skye arguing a few yards away from me, and I can feel the tension between them from here. 

“You need to stand down,” I hear May order her. “STAND DOWN? After Gonzalez just shot my mom and declared war on us? You’re the one who needs to stand down!” “I need to see Gonzalez, where is he? We can fix this.” I begin running when Skye takes a defensive position, her powers are dangerous and I don’t want to hurt her, but if I have to, I will. I thought she was trustworthy. I thought she said Shield was her family. “It’s too late to fix this! Take your men and get the hell out of here.” May stands firm as I approach Skye from behind, she isn't one to back down. “Not till I see Gonzalez.” Skye stops May from getting closer, her hand on May’s forearm. “I don’t want to hurt you,” May tells her. “You won’t," Skye cockily answers before head butting her. The moment May gets clocked in the face I gasp. I can see blood trickling from her lip. Not many people can get the better of her, she's one of the best to come from Shield. May moves fast, not quite as fast as me, but she quickly has Skye on the ground, besting her easily. “Stop wasting time, Skye. Help me fix this!” Skye gets back to her feet, panting but steady. “I’m sorry May,” she apologizes, insincerely. “You’re not welcome here.” She lifts her hand and throws May back with her powers and I see her land painfully hard on the concrete, rolling over and unmoving. She's alive but probably injured. I need to get her to the jet.

Skye abruptly stops when she sees me, her eyes flickering with doubt. “Agent Temple,” she greets me coolly, obviously trying to be stoic. She’s failing. “You attacked a fellow agent,” I nod my head to where May is lying. “Coulson called me in to clean up this mess,” I tell her calmly. “Even if that mess means you.” My threat is out between us, clear and obvious. I'll be damed if I let this girl hurt Coulson, hurt Shield. “Shield attacked us!” “Do you really believe Coulson would order an attack if you were here?” She tightens her jaw, refusing to give me an answer. When someone is as angry as her, usually they are beyond reasoning, beyond logic. “You’ve given these Inhumans your loyalty then,” I notice and I finally pull away from the wall I was leaning against, preparing for a fight. “What happened to your loyalty to your team?” I question, bringing up the conversation we had when she got her powers. “It was shattered when Gonzalez shot my mom.” She holds up her hand, clearly threatening to attack me. “I don’t want to hurt you, but Shield needs to leave.” I pull the batons from my back, understanding exactly where this is headed. “I just fought off an army of evil robots,” I shrug in disinterest. “Don’t believe for even a second that you can hurt me.” 

I watch her feet shift forward, an easy tell that she’s going to attack. She does and I quickly roll to the side, avoiding her blast. She’s been trained well by May, but not even close to the amount she needs to keep my skills at bay. She’s been training maybe a year and a half to be an agent. I went through vigorous training at the academy as well as extensive field work for the last 16 years. Training with Steve helps too. I take her feet out from under her and smash my baton into her stomach. To my surprise she flips back up, arms held up to protect her face. “You should have stayed down,” I sigh when she resumes her attacks. It takes but a moment to subdue her again. I kick her backwards, now I'm standing protectively in front of May’s body. She scrambles backwards, panting and out of breath. I watch her calmly, ready to resume if she chooses to attack once more. “Skye!” A familiar looking young man sprints to her side and helps her back to her feet. His eyes widen in realization when they settle on me. “Isn’t she-” “Yes,” Skye answers, holding her injured stomach. “Shield does want war,” he spits at me, as if accusing me of some action. “Shield never wants war,” I retort. “But when we enter one, we win.” He helps Skye to her feet and together they flee, the smoke from the buildings helping them vanish from my view. 

I carry May back to the Quinjet, setting her unconscious body on some seats, groaning with effort. “Lucy!” Jemma hugs me. Her hair is shorter and it looks really nice. “Hey Jemma,” I greet with a smile. “Skye’s father, presume?” I nod my head at the cuffed man between two male agents. “Yes,” she answers nervously. “Is she with you?” “No,” I answer. “She attacked May and tried to attack me.” “Where’s my daughter?” Cal asks, his voice hard. “I let her go,” I answer honestly. “Not before I kicked her ass for doing this to May.” He strains against the seatbelt, eyes filled with rage. “You do realize who that is?” One of the agents teases him. “She’d slam your sorry ass to the floor,” the other adds with a chuckle. “The Avenger,” Cal spits out. “Raina told me about you.” “She’s still alive?” I fake throwing up because god I hated her, that manipulative little bitch. “She said you’d become lost.” Jemma and I share a look before I brush it off as more mad ravings. “Wake May up,” I tell Jemma. “I’m going to report in to Coulson.” “It’s not good,” I tell him as soon as his face appears on the monitor. “The Afterlife was nearly empty, some buildings burning.” “Skye?” “Fled,” I answer him. I see disappointment flash across his face. I listen idly as Weaver and he discuss the attack, unsure of how to proceed. May gets up and approaches us from behind, a nasty bruise on her head. “May,” Coulson greets. “Where’s Skye?” “How are you feeling?” Jemma kindly asks. “I have a headache,” she answers. “And I asked a question. Where's Skye?” 

“None of this wouldn’t have happened if Gonzalez hadn’t attacked!” Jemma bursts out. “You can’t actually believe he would do something like this?” Weaver objects. “Oh, no,” Jemma sarcastically spits out. “Gonzalez would never attack another base unprovoked.” “Robert did not do this!” Dear god, I left one argumentative group, only to join another. I cross my arms over my chest and sigh. “How can you be sure?” “Because he went to great lengths to get a gift for Jiaying, a peace offering.” “I agree,” Coulson finally responds. “Gonzalez was smarter than this, it’s too sloppy.” “Smart people make mistakes too,” I breathe out, thinking of Tony and Bruce making Ultron. “I recommend we respond with a strong show of force,” Weaver offers. “I agree,” I say with a nod at her. “I have no intention of starting a war before I understand the situation.” "We're already at war," I mutter to myself. “Agent Weaver, you’re now the highest-ranking officer on the carrier. I want you to head back there and await further instructions.” “Yes Sir,” she nods and disappears from the screen. “I don’t believe that Skye would turn against us.” “You didn’t see her fight me,” May spits. “Her mother had just been shot, I can believe she’s confused.” He’s still trying to believe in her when she’s proven herself a traitor. “Coulson,” I snap at him. If I was next to him, I’d have slapped him across the face. “Never let personal feelings compromise the mission,” I drill him, just like everyone learned at the academy. “Skye not only knocked May unconscious but she attacked me.” “She attacked you?” Coulson asks in surprise. “She tried.” “Skye’s basically worshipped the Avengers since the day she met Lucy,” Jemma adds. “But we’re all confused. Why involve Shield only to attack?” “Maybe their peace offering over there does?” We all glance around to face Cal, who is singing happily, his ears blocked by headphones. I groan in disgust. “Seriously? You want to bring him into this?” “Come back to base and we can talk.” 

 

 

 

 

We march Cal back into base, and I’m suspicious. He’s as happy as kid in a candy store. I have a feeling this is all part of some sort of plan. The Inhumans must be doing this, but I don’t understand why. What is their goal here? Surely nothing good can come of this. We should ship him back to the Inhumans. Coulson removes Cal’s headphones so they can speak. “You want to tell me what you’re really doing here?” “Sure, I’m a present. A gift horse. A peace offering from my family.” Coulson shakes his head and puts the headphones back on, ending the conversation. “Give me ten minutes with him and I’ll have everything he knows,” I offer as I jog up to him. “No,” Coulson snaps at me. “We only use excessive force in extreme situations.” “I say let her,” May cuts in. We're at war, I want to shout at him. This is an extreme situation. “Sir,” Jemma breaks us apart. “I fear he’s more of a Trojan horse. I believe Cal took these before being handed over to us.” She’s holding up three vials with yellow liquid. “I’m going to analyze them in the lab.” “Go,” he says giving her permission. “I’m going to check in with my other team while you guys talk. Come get me if something comes up.” "I will," Coulson nods, eyes locked on Cal.

I enter the small room Coulson has set up for me here. It has a change of clothes and some weapons, otherwise it’s bare. Nothing on the walls, no bright colored blankets, or personal items. It’s merely a room for me to sleep in if I need to. I pull up a Shield laptop and dial the number for the tower, hoping I can talk to them all as a group. “Hey Lucy!” Thor answers, his face far too close to the camera. “Guys Lucy’s called us!” I see the rest of the group cluster around the camera, all of them clearly in comfy clothes. “Tell us what’s happening!” “One of the council is dead,” I answer evasively. “Coulson needs help sorting some things out here. I'll be gone awhile.” “Tell me what you guys are doing?” I brightly change the subject. “Tony’s going to have a press conference,” Pepper answers. “You sure you want to address the media so soon?” “Being able to leave the Tower again will be nice for all of us. I’ve been working with the media since I was a teenager. It’s fine.” They chatter on and on about nonsense and I smile, enjoying simply conversing with them. “Agent Temple!” Someone bangs on my door. Everyone stops talking as I look up towards the door. “Coulson wants us all in his office to be briefed on the new mission. He wants you to stay in your gear.” That means I’m going, good. I want to help take care of this. “I’ll be down in a minute,” I answer quickly. “Are you sure everything is okay?” Steve asks me, his lips pursed. “I’m sure everything is fine,” I reply brightly, though I’m lying. I have a feeling there's going to be a battle. “I’ll call you later, bye guys.” I snap the laptop closed quickly before they can continue to question me. Eventually they'd ask the right questions and I wouldn't be able to wiggle my way out of it.

Everyone is already gathered when I arrive. “Sorry I’m late,” I mumble as I sink into a chair besides May. Coulson pulls up security feed on the monitor. “Skye’s mother orchestrated the whole thing,” Coulson tells us as we watch the Inhuman teleporter kill the Shield agents on board the third jet from earlier. “It was a performance. The Quinjet they stole only fired at one building and nobody got hurt.” “Except Commander Gonzalez,” Jemma sadly claims. “It either killed him or destroyed any evidence of foul play against him.” “If it’s theater it worked. Every Inhuman up there believes that Shield attacked their leader and declared war.” “Including Skye,” Jemma adds. Hunter and Fitz barge into the room with purpose. “Then mark that down as the second time Shield got played today.” “Figured out what happened to Agent Morse,” Fitz sadly addresses us. “She left in a Quinjet with…you.” All eyes fall on May as Fitz pulls up more security footage showing Bobbi leaving the base with May, only in different clothing. “I didn’t leave with Bobbi that’s…” “Agent 33,” Coulson finishes for her. “She killed her guard, stashed him under a blanket in vault C, then boarded a Quinjet posing as May,” Fitz explains. “But why?” Jemma asks us. “I don’t understand.” “The transponder went dark in an area outside Aranda de Duero in Spain. I’m going to need a pilot.” “With pleasure,” May offers, clearly wanting revenge on Agent 33. “Ward will be with her,” I tell them. “We had a mission once, years ago, about twenty miles from the last signal. He’ll be there.” “He left her here on purpose,” Coulson agrees with me. "It was all a plan." "Of course it was, Ward is and always will be HYDRA." “Stay here,” he orders the rest of us, as he walks May and Hunter out, hopefully warning them about want to expect. 

“Any luck?” I ask Jemma as she works in the lab. I have no idea what she’s doing, something with the vials Cal had hold of, Jemma thinks he drank whatever was in them. I don't understand the science behind it. Bruce would be helpful in this situation. “Tell me you figured out the drugs Cal took, because my guts saying everything ever made.” Coulson nods to me from my seat beside Jemma. “I haven’t fully sequenced the formula yet,” she answers him. “If only for the multitude of trace drugs found, but my initial list includes anabolic-androgenic steroids, a liver enzyme blocker, various metabolic enhancers, methamphetamines, what appears to be Gorilla testosterone, and—no lie, a drop of Peppermint.” Coulson and I both chuckle. “I think it’s an ill-conceived attempt at super strength.” I step up beside them to look at the file. “Other than Cap,” he nods to me. “Every attempt has been ill-conceived.” “That’s not true,” I interrupt. “What?” “Bucky,” I inform them. “The Winter Soldier,” I clarify at their confused expressions. “Steve thinks Zola did something to him, that HYDRA only made worse. He’s stronger and faster than the average human, he could even match Steve when they fought on the Helicarrier.” “So, he’s a weapon,” Jemma breathes out. “Will he survive it?” Coulson asks Jemma, refocusing on Cal. “A single vial would send any normal man to the hospital. Skye’s father took three. He should be dead.” “Lucy, I’m guessing you and Steve spar, among other things?” “Of course,” I answer quickly, feeling my cheeks heat up significantly. I know he's teasing me too. “So, you can match super strength?” I understand his meaning and nod, he wants me on hand in case Cal goes nuts and tries to kill everyone, freaking great. “I can try.” “Come with me.” 

I join him in the interrogation room. Looking down at Cal I can see how horrible he looks. Whatever is in that concoction has horrible side effects. He’s sweating profusely as he glares at Coulson. “What is her plan?” “Could--could I get a glass of that water,” he gestures to the pitcher behind Coulson, who obliges him. I wouldn’t have given him anything, interrogation 101 is to let them wait for things, to want what they can’t have. Cal pours the water over his head instead of drinking it. I look upon him in disgust, waiting for him to make a move. “May I have another one to drink?” He coyly asks. “That depends on your cooperation,” Coulson explains. “They just want to live in peace. Is that such a crime?” “Your wife assassinated a high-ranking Shield officer, then staged it to look like we attacked them. Wake up, Cal. She’s trying to start a war and your daughter’s going to be caught in the middle of it.” “I don’t believe you,” Cal sing-songy replies. “Neither of us would ever do anything to hurt our daughter.” “No, but you’d do anything to protect her.” Coulson nods his head at him. “Look at yourself.” He pulls the vials out of his pocket. “Whatever was in these—it’s killing you. Was getting rid of you part of her peace plan?” “You got it all wrong, Phil.” He points at the vials. “That little concoction is my own special formula. I took it of my own free will. You see,” he happily explains. “When my Daisy was stolen, I wasn’t strong enough to protect her, so I started experimenting.” He’s actually crazy, Skye has two crazy parents, no wonder she’s a little messed up. “If I wasn’t born with Inhuman powers, then I would make my own.” I shake my head as Coulson just watches him pace back and forth, listening to him rant. 

“I never got it quite right—always missing something, highly unstable.” He shrugs like it doesn’t matter. “Made me a little moody. Could it kill me? Sure. But it was worth the risk.” “You’re here to take out some Shield Agents,” Coulson realizes aloud what we’ve really known all along. He's exactly like a Trojan horse. “No, I’m here to take out as many as I can,” he declares proudly. “If you hurt anyone here, Daisy will never forgive you.” It sounds weird to refer to her by Daisy instead of Skye. “Stop calling her that,” he snaps. “Sorry—I thought—never mind.” “She’s Daisy to me and her mother! Not you, not anyone else.” “Fair enough,” Coulson shrugs. “But my point is, she’s been led to believe that you’re a monster.” “INNUENDOS! LIES!” He’s becoming angry and I briefly think he’s like the Hulk, minus the green skin and massive super strength. “Well, you did wipe out a village,” Coulson points out. “You’re barking up the crazy tree,” I tell Coulson. “Anyone who injects themselves with that garbage has to be crazy.” Coulson holds up his hand and ignores me. “It was Jiaying’s idea to destroy the village, wasn’t it? Just like this. She told you to take this! She didn’t care if it killed you. She’s using you to do her dirty work.” I see now that Coulson’s breaking him, finally showing him what kind of monster he married. “No, no! More lies!” “You’ve always done her dirty work! She’s the real monster, not you.” “She’s not like me,” he defends desperately. “No, she’s worse.” “She’s not a monste-!” He stops abruptly and holds his hand to his chest, the monitor flatlining. “Oh my god! He’s having a heart attack!” I shout as we rush forward. “We have to get him to medical,” Coulson tells me as he removes the Shield so we can carry him to Jemma. 

Jemma instantly begins to try to restart his heart. We watch her and I wonder if this is what it looked like when she tried to restart mine. “No response,” Fitz says after she uses the defibrillator, like she did with me only a few months ago. “We can’t lose him,” Coulson declares. “I thought you said he wanted to kill us?” Fitz asks in confusion. “He’s Skye’s father, we have to try.” “I’m doing what I can,” Jemma tells us. I drag Coulson out of the way so Jemma and Fitz can work on saving him. “I think he was coming around,” I tell Coulson. “I told you it would work.” “My way probably would have been faster,” I reply with a shrug. Jemma stabs him in the neck with something and his eyes flash open and he begins gasping for breath. He falls onto the floor and I hear him groaning. When he stands I see he looks different, far more horrifying. “You were looking for a monster?” “Everybody out!” Coulson snaps. He lifts the needle Jemma had used on him to read the label. “Hmm. This is what was missing.” He tosses it over his shoulder and locks eyes with Coulson. “Cal, listen to me,” Coulson attempts to talk to him. He lifts the bed and tosses it against the wall. My batons are in my hands and I prepare to strike. Coulson drags me backwards and seals the room shut. 

“I can take you to Daisy but you need to calm down!” “This is me calm, Phil!” He begins to smash his entire body against the glass doors. “Should have let him die,” I mumble as I flex my fingers. “Lucy?” “I think I can handle it,” I tell him. “You think?” “I got it,” I answer more confidently, though suddenly I wish I had a little more experienced backup. “Fitz, any other suggestions?” “Icers are a good start,” he hands us each a gun. “Agreed.” “Gotta admit, I’m not hopeful these will do anything but piss him off.” “There are more lethal solutions,” Jemma interjects. “Not yet—he’s Skye’s father, or at least he was. I’m hoping there is at least a sliver of the man who--” The glass shatters and he steps through, instantly all four of us fire our Icers. “Oh,” he shakes. “There goes the feeling in my legs.” He continues to move and I shove Jemma and Fitz backwards as they are nowhere near combat ready. “Cal--” “Phil, time for you to go night-night. For everyone in Shield to die!” I really should have called for backup, I think miserably. “Quit talking to him,” I snap at Coulson as I stride forward. “You’re no Hulk,” I tell Cal. “Stand down or be put down!” “Do not use lethal force! That’s an order!” I groan and sidestep Cal’s wide swing, my baton coming down hard on his arm. I hear it crack and he howls in pain. His opposite fist connects with my face sending me flying back into Coulson, who barely catches me before I hit the ground. “Lucy! We gotta go!” Despite the broken arm, Cal picks up a massive oxygen tank. “Oh fuck,” I shout, not even feeling the pain from the hit to my face and together Coulson and I sprint from the lab, the windows behind us shattering as Cal growls and begins to pursue. 

“Gonna lead him into a trap,” Coulson says to me. “Come on!” I follow his lead and he jumps into an armored car. “Can you lead him here?” “With pleasure,” I answer, dashing back into the base. “He’s on our tail!” Jemma and Fitz run around the corner, cheeks red and breath coming fast. “Go!” I wave them through the garage door, looking down the hall as Cal turns the corner, looking very much like Frankenstein. “Come and get me, you big ugly brute!” I shout to him, waving my baton in my hand. He growls and hurries forward, the blue from our Icers stained on his white shirt. I duck into the garage and I hear Jemma and Fitz crying out behind me. As soon as Cal enters the room, I leap out of range, allowing Coulson to ram him with the car, pinning Cal’s back to the steel wall, unfortunately not killing him. He smashes his fists on the car, angry growls escaping his mouth. “Now, it’s just you and me,” Coulson addresses him as he adjusts his suit. “And we’re going to talk.” “Get something else to secure the car,” he orders me over his shoulder. I nod and with Fitz’s help, we add extra weight to the back of the car. Most notably a battering ram that can be used by remote, very similar to the one HYDRA used to attack Fury last year in D.C.

“This won’t hold me for long Phil!” “It’ll hold you long enough.” He groans when the car repeatedly slams into his mid-section but laughs like the pain doesn’t bother him. Super soldiers can feel pain, I’ve seen Steve hurt, he almost died after the Triskelion and Cal isn’t anywhere as strong as him. “You three,” he calls out to us. “Lockdown the hanger and clean up the lab. I’ll call if I need you.” “But Sir,” I object instantly, not wanting him to be alone with this monster. “Luce, half of your face is bruised, let Simmons look at it.” I hesitantly touch the left side of my face, finding it very swollen and begrudgingly follow his orders, joining the others outside the hanger. I watch as Fitz enters in the code to lock it down, not allowing anybody out without us letting them. “Let’s have a looksie?” Jemma murmurs as her and Fitz force me to sit down. “I’m really fine,” I argue, wishing to watch Coulson’s interrogation. “You were punched in the face by someone with super strength, that’s not fine,” Fitz points out as Jemma probes my face with her cool fingers. "I've been punched by someone with super strength before," I object. “Nothing broken,” she mutters. “I think it’s just severe bruising, you’ll have a black eye and the bruise stretches down just below your cheekbone.” I shrug and lean back on the medical bed. “Comes with the territory of being a Shield agent, I suppose.” 

Coulson returns ten minutes later, Cal having agreed to join us. He allows Jemma to look over him and make sure the concoction he took won’t abruptly kill him again. He’s starting to look normal again, much less frankensteiny. “Well, his physical changes have improved,” Jemma tells Coulson as he reenters the lab. “Careful,” Cal teases. “I’m a married man.” Jemma and I share a look of disgust, and Fitz fake throws up from behind the armed guards. “Sorry Phil, Lucy...” he gestures to the left side of his face, his eyes on mine. “Worse things than you have punched me,” I tell him, thinking of the Ultron sentry that dislodged my jaw. “This looks expensive,” he gestures to the destroyed lab. “We have a tab running.” I could probably get Tony to donate some money to clean this place up, but he still doesn’t know where this place is, none of the Avengers do. It’s probably best to keep it that way. “Sir, the carriers distress call – it’s expanded to all channels.” Fitz calls out, gaining all of our attention. “Jiaying used Cal’s distraction to take over that ship in minutes.” “Yeah,” Fitz replies. “It’s intimidating.” “May and Hunter?” I question, hoping maybe to get them back here to figure out the next play. “We need every asset to hunt these Inhumans down,” Coulson agrees with me. “I tried Sir,” he apologizes. “Uh, their team has already gone dark.” “We need to get to the Iliad,” I tell Coulson. “Whatever Jiaying is planning, it won’t be good.” “Fitz, find a way to stop the teleporter,” Coulson says without turning around. “Yes Sir!” “Lucy meet me on the jet.” I nod, turning on my heel to follow his orders. 

I sit on the jet with the other agents, awaiting Coulson, Fitz, and Cal. They’re probably checking in with Hunter and Bobbi. I really hope she’s okay. I’ve been tortured before and she didn’t deserve what that backstabbing bastard Ward did to her. He needs to be removed from the equation, someone needs to kill him. I play with my cell phone in my hands, toying with the idea of refusing orders and calling for backup anyway. Tony could get the jet ready and have the team there around the same time as us, maybe even sooner. I have no doubt that they’d jump in to save the world, that’s what we do. Steve would be the first person to stand by my side. I sigh and place it in the inner pocket of my suit. If Coulson thinks we can handle this, then I trust him. But this is the first time I’ve ever truly doubted him. What if this is a bigger problem? I mentally check my weapons and suddenly I wish I had my staff with me. I normally only ever use that in Avengers type situations. May walks up the ramp, nods to me and enters the cockpit. Fitz boards and sinks into a seat next to me, fiddling with the straps on his vest. “You ready for this?” I ask, noticing his odd expression. “Wha-oh uh yeah. I think so.” “I’ll watch your back,” I assure him. Some color returns to his cheeks as Coulson walks up the ramp and hits the button to close it. “Thanks Lucy.” “Wheels up,” Coulson shouts to May.

 

 

 

 

 

We join other Shield jets at a rendezvous point as we prepare for the upcoming assault. “I’d like to formally voice my doubts about bringing him,” May gestures to Cal. “On this mission.” “I understand your concerns May,” Coulson replies as he gazes out the window. “But Cal’s lived with the Inhumans. He knows what we’re getting ourselves into, we do not.” “He’s a loose cannon,” she argues. “I agree,” I murmur from beside her, gently touching my face. “Worse comes to worst, we let the cannon loose,” he shrugs like this is normal. “Any distraction might help us take that boat.” “This is a Shield operation. We can handle this.” “Sir,” Fitz cuts in, probably saving Coulson from another argument with May from the looks of it. “Somethings happening with the SOS signal from the boat. I thought it was breaking up like someone was cutting the line.” “Radio interference?” “But uh- there’s uh-um pattern to it! Like a code.” “It’s Skye,” Coulson breathes out, his shoulders sagging in relief. “What’s she saying?” “That it’s a trap,” he gravely answers. Of course it's a trap. Coulson swallows and orders all other jets to back off. “What about us?” May questions, fingers tightened on the controls. “We’re going to finish this.” On the radar screen I watch all the other jets break formation and fly off, leaving us totally alone, preparing to take on an enhanced army. 

We land on the deck of the Iliad, Coulson calling for us to arm up. “We don’t know the size of the force we’re up against,” he calls out as everyone checks their weapons. “Priority one is saving the crew of the ship. Find them. Free them. May,” he calls out to her as she finishes the landing calculations. “Head to operations, take control of the ships functionality.” I wait patiently for orders, suddenly feeling strange without Steve by my side. We did so many missions together before Shield fell, and I really miss it. “Sir,” Fitz shouts, once more at the computer. “Skye’s last message came through! It reads— ‘modified crystals, lethal. HVAC room.” “Does she mean the terrigen crystals that release the mist?” “Yeah,” Fitz answers. “But modified and lethal.” “The HVAC room controls the ships ventilation,” May realizes. These crystals will turn everyone on that ship to stone, killing all of the Shield personnel. "And us," Fitz cuts in sharply.

“Ah!” Cal shouts. “So that’s what this little mutiny is all about. Gas them all, see what shakes loose.” This could kill everyone on board. “We need the Avengers on this one,” I cut in. “No,” Coulson simply answers. “This is a potential catastrophic problem. With the enhanced in play, we need extreme back-up.” “This is Shield’s problem,” he coolly answers once more. “Not an Avengers one. You’re here because May called you. But I’m director and I’m ordering you not to call them for help.” I stare at him, completely dumbfounded. He’s risking the end of the human race for this? Is this for his pride? “I don’t understand?” “If we call in the Avengers, we get publicity, Shield is dark right now, it needs to stay that way.” “Then you stay here and let us go in alone!” I madly throw my arms towards the ship. “Not going to happen. As of right now are you a Shield Agent or an Avenger?” I need to be on this mission because I’m not standing by while a crazy woman tries to turn everyone in the world to stone. “I’m a Shield Agent,” I answer in a calm voice, trying desperately not to slap him. He’s being ridiculous. These terrigen crystals are something else entirely, Shield isn’t qualified of dealing with this. They’re capable of destroying any human who comes into contact with them, and I know for a fact that I’m completely human. The GH.325 proved that I didn’t have the Inhuman gene and neither does Coulson. We'll die if we come into contact with it. “I’ll deal with Jiaying,” Coulson states. “Oh no,” Cal cuts him off. “This is a family matter. My wife, my responsibility. You find those crystals and leave her to me.” Coulson turns to May and me, a look of disbelief etched across his face. “You brought him,” May wisely points out. “Stay close to me,” I mutter to Fitz as I grip my gun. “All right everybody,” Coulson calls out as the door begins to open. “Let us worry about the crystals, you focus on saving the crew.” 

“This way,” I mutter as I lead Coulson and Fitz through the ship. My gun is in my hand, finger already on the trigger. I’m prepared to shoot the moment we encounter hostiles, I don’t care who they are. They want to commit genocide. Fitz also has an Icer, but he’s protectively gripping his bag. Hopefully the device he created to stop the teleporter will work, it’s the best chance we have. “Should be just up there!” I hesitantly open the door, where we find Mack of all people. He’s standing above a black case holding a bright red axe. “What the hell took you so long?” He demands after seeing that it’s us, lowering the axe slightly. Fitz gets right to work, trying to set up his invention. “It’s a big boat,” Coulson defends. “Poor signage.” “This would have already been done if you let me call in backup,” I mutter angrily. “Are you still on that?” Coulson questions exasperatedly. “What’s this about?” Mack questions. “Lucy wanted to call in the Avengers,” Fitz answers as he continues to work. “Coulson wouldn’t let her.” “Are you saying Thor could be down here protecting this case instead of me. Come on man,” Mack groans in despair. “You’re going to get this reaction from everyone,” I hiss at Coulson. "Because of your stupid-ass decision." “I have to see this through,” he argues in a no-nonsense tone. I roll my eyes and glance around the small room, gauging what it’ll be like to fight in here. It's pretty tight in here. We won't be able to move around so much. I normally flip around to confuse people, guess I won't be today.

“Any resistance?” “The no-eyed guy keeps popping in here,” Mack explains, his neck sweaty. He’s been holding out on his own for a while judging from that. “He’s trying to get to these crystals.” He gestures to the black case at our feet. This little box could kill us all, at least Coulson and I for sure. GH.325 proved that we’re not descendants from Inhumans. I think it would be unsettling to find out you're part alien so I'm glad. “If he breaks them--” “Everyone’s a statue,” Coulson clears up, all of us understanding the desperate situation. “We heard, Skye got a message to us,” I tell Mack. I watch Fitz hooking up his invention, he’s quickly moving around the room to get it working. “Here,” Coulson offers Mack a gun. “Thanks—” he replies. “But I’m going to stick with the axe. Ricochets in here will be bad and trust me you’ll miss.” I return my guns to my belt, securing them in holsters. I’m thankful to have my batons with me and instantly have them in my hands, I begin spinning them between my fingers. “What are those things?” Mack nods to Fitz. “Quantum field disrupters. Should contain him here if he comes back,” Fitz explains. “Of course,” Mack grumbles. “Why didn’t I think of that?” “That’s okay,” Fitz replies, a little out of breath. “You’ve been busy and you’re not a quantum physicist. It’s completely understandable.” I laugh to myself as I pace in a small square around the box. Fitz would probably really get along with Tony. “Jiaying’s not the only one who can set a trap.” Coulson chuckles as he glances around the room, picking up a massive wrench. “You know,” his tone of voice is playful. “I batted over .400 in little league.” “You’re definitely our MVP then,” I drawl out sarcastically. “Didn’t you just fight an army of robots?” Mack asks as we pace the room, waiting for the teleporter. “I did,” I answer with a chuckle. “You’d think I should’ve gotten some time off.” “You got like four days,” Coulson defends. “You know I was on Sokovia when it fell,” I explain. “Tony got to me about 25 seconds before impact. I think I deserved a few extra days, Coulson.” “Why were you still there?” Fitz softly questions, as if he’s unsure. “The team was wiped out. We-we lost Pietro. I was doing a final check,” I respond, my hands nervously twirling my batons. "Didn't make it back to the lifeboat in time."

I snap to attention when the familiar sound of the teleporter echoes in the room. He appears behind Coulson and I cringe when I see his face. His eye sockets covered with skin, like they were never there. He barely looks human. He punches Coulson across the face and he falls to the ground. “Sneaky son of a bitch,” Coulson groans as Mack leaps forward with a growl, swinging his axe but he disappears in a flash of purple light. “I hate this guy,” Coulson spits out. “Fitz, hurry the hell up!” “Yeah,” he quickly replies, his fingers moving over the iPad. “I’m almost there, but I need him back in the room before--” He reappears and I jump to block his path to the case that contains the crystals. “Now! Fitz, hit it!” Coulson shouts from behind me. I swing my batons but they pass right through him. The devices on the wall flicker, hopefully they’re working. The moment I see his body solidify I swing my right arm towards his mid-section. The resistance of a body behind my blow is a relief and he falls to the ground with a groan from my hit. “I’m trapped in here,” he angrily shouts. “That’s not possible! What did you do?” “Science biatch,” Fitz cuts in with a grin. “Looks like it’s batter up, director.” 

The four of us converge on him, preparing to keep him away from the crystals. He bats Mack away with ease, showing me, he’s clearly trained for combat. He unlocks the case but Fitz slaps him away with a pipe he picked up off the floor. Coulson and I each swing, him for the legs and me for the head. But he somehow manages to avoid our strikes. Fitz is no match for him and he rolls away to avoid getting hurt once he falls to the ground, the pipe he was holding knocked from his hands. Mack intercepts him as he once more tries to get to the case, swinging his axe with gritted teeth. This continues for at least five minutes, none of us able to get the upper hand before he teleports out of tight corners. I’ve already nearly killed him four times, but when I move to make the final blow he’s gone. He kicks me in the stomach, forcing me backwards. Mack slides across the floor and I see Coulson holding the wrench at the teleporters throat, hopefully choking him out while I flip back up to my feet. He teleports away, throwing Coulson across the room. The sickening crunch of human flesh tells me something happened. Fitz gazes at his pipe in horror, his breathing quickening. Behind him, the teleporter is holding the other side of the pipe, where it’s impaled in his stomach. “Attaboy, Turbo,” Mack praises Fitz who seems to be in shock. 

I see a glint of blue at his wrist and I instantly know what it is. He’s got a crystal in his hand. If that falls on the floor it will kill us all! “NO!” I shout as Coulson and I leap at the same time, but he’s far closer than I am. I knock into Fitz, hopefully if Coulson misses I can shield Fitz from the mist. Fitz and I hit the ground, but the mist doesn’t come, or at least I’m not turning to stone. I scramble back to my feet and look behind me. Coulson is holding the crystal in his hand, staring on in fear as his hand slowly turns to stone. Mack moves across the room and swings his red axe, chopping off Coulson’s hand before it spreads further. “AHHHHH!” His scream is filled with anguish, the pain must be unimaginable. “Is that going to work?” I ask breathlessly. “It might stop the contamination from spreading,” Fitz answers hoarsely. I unzip my suit and quickly remove the tank top I'm wearing underneath, mostly for cases like this. “Whoa!” Fitz blurts as he no doubt sees my bra, because wow girls wear those, what a surprise. I quickly zip it back up and press the tank top onto his bleeding stump. I need to staunch the bleeding or he'll never make it. “Call for help,” I tell Fitz. “Tell them the director is down and we need medical ASAP!” He grabs the fallen radio and cries for help, hopefully someone is listening. We need immediate medical evacuation. “Coulson it’s okay! We’re going to get you up!” I glance up at Mack who is still looking at the hand on the ground, expression filled with shock. “Hey! Help me get him up!” He shakes out of it and heaves Coulson to his feet and we begin to shuffle out of the room. 

“May called, said the boat is secure,” Fitz jogs beside us. I keep pressure on the wound, but his blood is dripping onto the floor and onto my suit. If he loses too much blood he’ll never make it back to base. “Tell her to get to the jet, we have to leave right away!” “She wants to know who is in charge?” I open my mouth and abruptly close it. I have no idea who is left on this ship. I don't know if anyone is even alive. “I don’t know, but right now just follow my orders.” “Yes ma’am.” Mack carries Coulson up the stairs to the deck of the ship, where Skye and Cal are waiting. “What happened?” Skye sprints up to us, her face bloody and streaked with tears. “He caught a crystal before it killed us,” Fitz explains. “Dad! Help him!” Cal shakes his head, his eyes locked on the body of what must be Skye’s mother. “Dad! Please!” He looks up and runs over to us, appraising the arm. “I think I can stabilize him,” he murmurs as he tightens my hand on the wound with his own. “Keep pressure there. How far away is your base?” “At least three hours,” May answers from the ramp of the jet. “Will he make it?” I cut in desperately. “I think so,” Cal replies, already busy trying to stabilize him. “Mack," I bark when I turn my gaze from Coulson. "Stay here and help keep the peace. Lock up any more of those crystals you find.” “Yes ma’am,” he replies and runs off the ramp. “Skye, can you stay and keep peace with the other Inhumans?” She glances over at her father and Coulson. “Okay,” she reluctantly agrees. “Call me if something needs immediate attention,” I tell her with a nod. “May get us out of here,” I order once Skye is safely away from the jet. May nods, accepting my decision and soon we’re in the air. “Weaver is still alive and has stepped up to deal with the aftermath down there,” May informs us. “Thank god,” I mutter. “Hang on Phil,” I murmur to him. “You’re not dying on me again.” 

 

 

 

 

Jemma is able to save Coulson. He’ll never be able to replace his hand, but at least he’s alive. “He saved us,” I tell Fitz as we wait outside. “He always does,” Fitz agrees. “Agent Temple,” a man runs up to us. “Agent Weaver is on the line, wants to speak to whoever is in charge.” I suppose that must be me right now. I guess I’m the highest-ranking agent on base with Coulson sleeping. I've led men on missions but I'm not a true leader, this is a lot to handle. I get up and follow him to communications. “What’s your status?” I ask once the screen clicks on. “Agent Skye is helping us with the Inhuman prisoners and Mack is helping clean up the ship as he was in engineering. How is the director?” “He’s stable,” I answer with a tired smile. “And Simmons thinks he’ll be waking up at any time.” “Will you be staying on while he recovers?” I chuckle, ignoring her judgy expression. “Coulson doesn’t take time off. He’ll be working as soon as his eyes open.” “Then I should thank you now for your assistance Agent Temple. It’s an honor to work with you.” “Since this is a council now,” I smirk to myself, loving that I’m going over Coulson’s head. He'd be spitting fire if he knew. “Next time we have a situation like this, please overrule Coulson’s decision and allow me to call in my team.” “The Avengers?” She questions, her jaw dropped open. “I offered,” I explain lightly. “I promise you then to fight his decision,” she quickly agrees. "I believe they would have been an immense help." “I’ll let him know to call you when he wakes up,” I add before hanging up. “One more thing,” she quickly interjects. “What should we do with the uh cargo?” I know the ship is carrying some alien artifact. “I think it should remain sealed. With no one to work with it, at least till we understand if it’s dangerous.” “I’ll take that under advisement,” she replies, clearly not liking my answer. Shield can be too curious for its own good. I have first hand experience with that.

“He’s awake,” Jemma tells me when I return to medical. “Also, Bobbi is recovering well. Hunter is with her.” “Good.” I look over her shoulder and see her smiling, a great sign that she’ll be okay. I've been in her place before. “I’m going to talk to Coulson before I go home.” “You’re leaving already?” “I’m tired,” I tell her softly. “I’ve nearly died more times this past week then I can ever recall.” “I suppose that’s true,” she reluctantly agrees. I pat her shoulder as I enter Coulson’s room. “Hey Luce,” he greets with a pained smile. “Hey.” “So,” he drawls out. “Should I get a hook or what?” I let out a laugh in disbelief, clearly, he’s fine if he’s already making jokes. “I’d say hook, then you always have a weapon.” “Anything can be used as a weapon,” he replies, picking up on lessons learned at the academy. It's one of the first things they teach us, even to people who go to communications. “Thanks for coming in for this.” “Thanks for saving my life again,” I gently touch his bandaged stump. “It’s a bad habit,” he agrees. “I should stop.” “Next time, let me take the risk,” I agree with him. “Fine with me,” he replies, though I know never to believe that. He’ll always fight to protect his friends. “You headed home?” “Unless you want me to stay here,” I offer, even though I don’t want to. I'm ready for a little break. It's been an exhausting week. “No,” he quickly interjects. “You should go home. Get some rest, be with your team.” “With your boyfriend,” he adds with a wink, causing me to groan. "We need to find you a girlfriend Coulson," I tell him cheekily. "Maybe she can loosen you up." "You know I don't have time for that," he replies just as easily. “Feel better,” I say as I kiss the top of his head. “And try and take a little time before jumping back into it, you deserve at least a day of rest,” I tell him sternly. "I mean it Phil. I'll have May use excessive force." “I make no promises, but I’ll try for you Luce. Thanks.” “Bye and get well,” I call over my shoulder as I exit his room, headed straight for my Quinjet.

I fly home, the sky bright and cloudless. I land on top of Avengers Tower, which is good timing since the jet is nearly out of fuel. Shield can't exactly afford everything right now, even enough jet fuel apparently. I was flying on fumes the last hour. I press the red button to open the door and the ramp descends. “Lucy!” As soon as I step onto the balcony Steve’s arms are around me, swinging me up in the air. “Hi,” I breathlessly greet when he returns me to my feet. “What happened to your face?” Steve asks, his hand gently examining my eye and cheek, both of which are horrifically bruised. “Got punched,” I admit as everyone else approaches. “By a rhino? It looks horrible!” Natasha asks mockingly. I guess she’s back from Barton’s and feeling much better if she can make jokes. "You should have seen the other guy," I defend myself. “So, what happened?” “Stopped a crazy woman who tried to kill the human race with alien crystals,” I tiredly inform them. “Why didn’t you call?” Tony asks, although they still look like they’re in no condition to battle someone. “I wanted to but Coulson was positive Shield could handle it. I suppose he was right, we did handle it. But I got rung like a bell," I gesture to my face. Steve’s hand stops where the dried blood is caked onto my suit. “Is this blood?” He asks, his voice rising slightly. I see his eyes beginning to rove over me in search of injury. “It’s not mine,” I assure him. “I’m fine.” “Share the story,” Vision suggests as we enter the main room. “Basically, there is a group of powered people that tried to destroy Shield, we stopped them from using these crystals to turn every human in the world to stone.” All of them are staring at me, clearly not believing or unsure of my story. “Alien crystals you say?” Thor asks me, intrigued by it. “Kree,” I answer him, though I’m unsure of what they are. “I need to tell my father about this then. We do not have a good relationship with the Kree, I’ve fought them many times before. This is not good.” “Let me know what you find then, so I can pass on the message.” He nods and walks into the other room, his hands behind his back as if pondering the information I gave him.

“Who punched you?” Steve asks once more as he walks me further into the building. “Frankenstein,” I answer tiredly. “He must have been a big guy.” “He was strong. Super strong.” “You seem troubled, Lucy.” He takes my hands and forces me to sit next to him. “Coulson saved my life again, he nearly died.” “But he didn’t, right?” “No but he lost a hand.” “Please call me next time,” he murmurs as he kisses my wounded cheek. “Even if you don’t want the Avengers, I’ll always fight by your side.” I hug him, resting my face against the soft fabric of his shirt. “I love you, Steve Rogers.” “I love you, Lucy Temple. Now go shower and get some sleep. You need it.” I stand and press my lips to his with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

“Well everyone,” Tony pauses for dramatic effect, his hands held out in front of him like he's about to present at the Oscars. “The facility is finally ready for you.” “You’re not coming?” Steve questions with a frown. “I think it’s time I stepped away for a while, be Tony Stark again. Something like Barton.” He muses with a small smile. Ultron really did a number on him in particular, the media hasn’t been kind lately. He probably wants to clean up his image, go back to normal. He's incredibly smart, maybe he has ideas he wants to work on for Stark Industries. “Our team is getting small,” I comment softly. “We have Vision and Wanda now,” Nat adds with a nod at our newcomers. “I will also be leaving,” Thor declares, his brow furrowed. “I must return to Asgard and search for whoever is manipulating the return of the Infinity Stones,” he explains while pointing to Visions forehead. “It is not a mere coincidence that four of the six have popped up in the last four years. It is very troubling.” Steve and I share a look as a wave of uneasiness washes over the team. These infinity stones are a problem for the future, I can feel it. They’ve already caused enough trouble on earth alone. Probably even more in space. I don't like to think of what is to come in the future. “Come to the facility first,” Tony offers politely. “You’ll always be welcome, should you return to Earth.” “As you wish, Stark.” Thor agrees, hopefully choosing to stay for a few more days, probably with us and Jane. “I bet Rhodey would volunteer,” Tony mutters to Steve. “Since you clearly need an Iron Man.” “You’re the only Iron Man,” I tease Tony, though he takes it as a compliment. “We could ask Sam,” I whisper to Steve. “He clearly wants nothing more than to be an Avenger.” “I’m going to tell him you said that.” “No! He’ll think I’m being mean.” Steve ignores me as I poke my finger into his side. I actually think Sam would be a great addition to the team. He’s combat trained, has experience, and he has a good heart. Plus he's Steve's best friend. 

“Anyways, I’ve had rooms prepared for all of you, all your belongings are already on the way there. Pepper did a lot of the decorating, so if you don’t like it blame her.” I scoff at his attempt to cast potential heat off himself and he grins at me. I’m sure the facility will be amazing just like the tower, I’m going to miss being here though. I suppose living in upstate New York won’t be so bad. We're only a short drive away from the city. But there is something about being in the center of the city that I’ve always loved. It will be a strange adjustment. I've always lived in a city. As soon as I left the Academy I headed straight for the biggest cities in the world. “There will always be staff on the lower three levels, with them in other resident areas on the opposite side from where Avenger’s quarters are should they need to stay.” He gestures to the holographic blueprints in front of us. “Fury, Hill, Doctor Selvig, and Doctor Cho are all on board to work with us.” We listen to him explain every tech aspect he added into the building. There are training rooms, rec rooms, kitchens, movie theatres, and even a bowling alley. Tony basically made a self-sustaining little city just for us. The security for the building is going to be insane. Though I suppose most of us are security enough. I doubt many thieves would risk breaking in. I certainly wouldn't want to face the Avengers. “Are you guys ready to go?” “Yes,” we all answer in unison, eager to see the much-anticipated facility. We follow him to the Quinjet and quickly take-off, leaving the city behind. 

We land outside of a stunning, state of the art building. It only took us a few minutes to get there by air, considering the speed of the Quinjet's that's not super surprising. I can see the Avengers A painted on top of the numerous buildings and I spy hangers and special areas outside for training. The buildings are mostly white with glass windows along the sides. It looks a little like the Shield academies, I bet Fury had something to do with that. There are flat plains with grass around along with some trees that wrap the entire property. “I’m going to miss the city,” I tell Natasha as we enter the building, the fresh smell of paint tickling my nose. “I think some fresh air will be good for us,” she disagrees, her eyes roving around the new building in excitement. It feels weird without Clint and Bruce with us. But no matter how much we’ve searched, Bruce hasn’t come up. I suppose he’s on an island somewhere, drinking mai tai’s and trying not to be angry. Or he got kidnapped by aliens, those are the only possible scenarios I’ll ever accept. Also, if he comes back I’m going to punch him in the face for hurting Nat and pray he doesn’t turn green. I still don’t understand why he left, not only her, but the team. I thought he was happy with us, that he trusted us. I guess I was wrong. Clint talks to us all the time, but he's firm in his decision to stay with his family. I don't blame him...our last missions have been so dangerous. With a wife and kids he just can't risk it anymore. “This place is incredible,” Steve exclaims as he claps Tony on the shoulder, a wide smile on his handsome face. “Thanks, Cap.” I glance around the entry room in amazement. There is a small seating area near a glass fireplace, as well as a receptionist, who is doing her best not to stare at us. I can see some conference rooms to the right as well as what looks like a bar. That's not surprising. “Be free Avengers and find your rooms,” Tony proclaims and he wiggles his fingers as if performing magic. Natasha and Wanda instantly bolt, heading for the stairs. Vision hovers nearby, speaking with Thor about the mind stone, his expression neutral. 

“So, Captain,” I call out to Steve, watching a steady blush creep across his cheeks. I love calling him Captain in front of the rest of the team. They have no idea what it does to him and I so love making him squirm. “I believe I was promised a suite.” Steve turns away from Tony and sweeps me up in his arms. “As you wish,” he teases me. “You know I can walk?” “I do.” He turns left and begins climbing up the stairs Nat and Wanda disappeared on earlier. Tony is laughing as he watches us. “I just want to see your face when you see our place.” He called it our place and I just love that. I’m looking up at him with a half-smile. As far as I know, he hasn’t ever been here either. I can practically feel his excitement, it's coming off him in waves. “Steve...?” “Hmmm?” He’s desperately trying not to grin, I can see the muscles in his cheeks twitching. He’s clearly hiding something. “What do you have planned?” “Nothing,” he answers far too quickly. “Steven Rogers, you are a terrible liar.” “I am not,” he argues half-heartedly. “The absolute worst,” I tell him, remembering the way he grinned when I caught him eating the last slice of pizza too many times before we started dating. “Well maybe that’s why I’m the soldier and you’re the spy.” He shrugs, moving me in his arms. "Clearly," I snort. We’re walking through a long hallway and enter a big open space, with a TV on the wall. It looks like a good place for the team to hang out as a group in here, plenty of natural light and seating. There’s a door on the other side of the room that Steve walks over to and stops just outside of it. “Is this it?” I ask him expectantly. “It is,” he answers with a bashful smile. “Are we going to stand here and stare at the door…or?” “Right,” he quickly cuts in, and sets me back on my feet. Steve grabs a key from his jeans pocket, it’s bronze like any other key, surprisingly old fashioned for Tony. I’d have thought he’d have some tech savvy way to enter a room, like a card or DNA access. I hear the lock click and he pushes the door revealing our new quarters. 

He ushers me inside and leans his head to my shoulder. “Welcome home,” he whispers softly in my ear. The entryway is clean with a place to hang coats in little lockers on the right side. A small door on our left contains a washer and dryer along with a hanging rack for laundry. I gasp in recognition when we step out of the entryway into the kitchen. It’s exactly like my mom’s kitchen from my childhood home back in Fairhope. The cabinets are white and the countertops are grey granite. I see everything is already unpacked, my grandma’s china already impeccably lined up in the cabinets. Our coffee mugs are hung beneath the furthest cabinet from the windows, near the coffee maker. There is a vase of fresh flowers on the dinner table and lemons in a bowl on the island. There’s a vintage teapot on the stove top, along with neatly folded antique tea towels. “Oh, it’s perfect.” I tear my gaze away to look back at Steve who is standing behind me, smiling sheepishly. “How did you-?” “Tony’s been looking into your family’s case and we may have gone to your old house.” “Somebody else must live there.” “Most people open a door for Tony Stark,” he tells me with a chuckle. I briefly wonder what it was like to visit my old house, if my room was the same as it was. But my attention is sucked back to everything around me. Against the far wall is a cracked open door, I'd guess it is a half bathroom for guests. My gaze shifts towards the windows. Photographs line a buffet behind the kitchen table, sunlight streaming in and a gentle breeze blowing from an open window. I shuffle closer to look at the frames; one is of Steve and I laughing, I don’t think I’ve ever seen it before. Another is the photo my grandfather gave me of him, Steve, and Bucky during the war. The next two I also recognize, the first one is of Tripp, Luke, and I with our grandfathers and one of my family when I was just a little girl, the final one is a little blurry but I recognize a much younger Steve in a woman’s arms, it must be his mother Sarah. “Stark found this for me,” Steve lightly touches the frame. “That’s my mom. I think she would have adored you.” “You think?” I question him, momentarily glancing up at his happy expression. “Yeah, you’re everything she wanted for me and more.” My heart melts and I didn’t think I could’ve fallen in love with him anymore, till today. 

“Come let’s keep looking.” He ushers me into the next room, continuing the tour. We’re in the living room now, already fully decorated. I recognize the black leather couch from his apartment in D.C. We watched many movies and old documentaries on it together before HYDRA ruined everything. The pillows and blankets are mine, all matching the light grey wood floors throughout the entire suite. There’s a rug in the center of the room, a nice beige color. The windows along the wall are floor to ceiling, showing the meadow view I wanted. You can’t see the rest of the facility from these, it’s almost like it’s not there, like this is the only place around, our place. There are white curtains that can be drawn in the evening but I bet the sunrise will be beautiful here every morning. I can’t wait to watch it with Steve. The couch is facing a nice slim TV and beneath it is a simple wooden TV stand. I can see movies lining one of the cabinets and some intricate decorative vases are tucked in the left corner. Beside the TV stand is a potted plant. I glance at the bookcase next to me and recognize books from both my room and Steve’s all organized neatly. My grandfather’s flag is on top of the case, along with Steve’s original triangular shield. I know it used to be in the Smithsonian, I have no clue how he got his hands on it. I don't think museums just give stuff away, though technically he is the original owner. On a table near the window is a record player with a neat stack of records next to it. Scattered around the surfaces are more pictures, some of my family, some of Steve’s past, but the best ones are of us. We’re not looking at the camera in any of them so I have no idea where they came from. Some we’re laughing, others our arms are around each other, and a few have the rest of the team in them. My favorite is one where we're about to kiss, only inches apart. “This is…” I trail off unsure how to put what I’m thinking into words. This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me. I've never been given a more perfect gift. “Not quite done yet,” he murmurs, taking my hand in his once more. 

He opens a door in the corner of the room, I hadn’t even noticed it I was so preoccupied looking at everything around me. “And here is our bedroom.” His tone is lower now, clearly, we both know that not just sleeping is going to be happening in here and I resist kissing him. I can feel the warmth of his hand on my lower back as he ushers me into the room. Inside is a bed, seamlessly made up with a grey comforter. On either side is a black nightstand, complete with a lamp and on the left side the book I’ve been reading is casually laid open, as well as a gun. Steve’s shield is leaning against the wall, shining in the natural light from the window. A fan is centered on the ceiling in the room. There’s two wooden dressers, one taller with a group of candlesticks, miniature motorcycle model, and a framed drawing of the picture Steve drew of us on Bow Bridge in Central Park. The other dresser is shorter and has another vase of fresh flowers and a jewelry box. To the side there’s a half-cracked door, showing a closet. I can see rows of my clothes as well as Steve’s hung on either side. The other door on Steve’s right is clearly the bathroom, where I can see two sinks, a shower, and a bathtub. 

I raise my hands to cover my mouth as I glance around. This is the most beautiful place I’ve ever been to. Everything about it is flawless. This is going to be my home. I've never seen anything so wonderful. Steve is standing behind me, waiting patiently. “This is perfect,” I finally breathe out. “I had no idea you were going to do this.” “And you said I was a bad liar,” he teases, wrapping his arms around my torso. I lean into him, still in awe. I get to live here, wake up next to him nearly every morning. This is a far cry from all the sneaking around we did a few months ago. “Clearly I was wrong,” I relent, allowing him a victory, he deserves it. “This is just so perfect.” “I wanted it to be the perfect mixture of the both of us,” Steve explains. “So, there’s a little 40’s for me and a little of your childhood home for you, as well as what we do together.” “Kick ass,” I cut in, causing him to laugh. “We do kick ass,” he agrees. “Well Captain, I think you should watch your language,” I tease. His expression morphs to annoyance, making me giggle. “Not you too,” he groans at the continuous running joke. “Me too,” I explain as I kiss him. “Thank you.” “For what?” He questions as I pull away, brow furrowed. “For this,” I gesture around the room. “For our home,” I add with a soft smile. “It was nothing.” He’s trying to play it off like he didn’t put so much work into it, when I know he must have been thinking about each room forever, working to make it just right for us. I've never been more surprised.

I sink onto the bed allowing my eyes to hover over him, a smirk playing on my lips. “Shall we…christen our new home?” I ask coyly, spreading my legs in case he doesn’t pick up on my obvious tone, sometimes he doesn’t quite get it right away. “I thought you’d never ask,” he roguishly replies with a wicked smirk. He sits next to me and our lips meet heatedly. It takes but a moment for my heart to begin racing and my breaths to come in pants. He makes me feel so comfortable and I can't wait to make love in here with him all the time. I ease his jacket off and toss it onto the floor. He pulls me closer to his body making me scramble into his lap. I can already feel his erection against my leg, which only makes our kissing more urgent. Both of us working towards the same thing. “I love you,” I breath out as he removes my shirt. He pauses, shining blue eyes meeting my own. “I love you too.” “Steve, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” I tell him softly, causing his hands to stop moving along my back. He pulls away slightly. “Do you really mean that?” I nod, my heart skipping a beat inside my chest. I thought telling him that would be weird, but I had to say it. “Then thank god I got trapped in the ice, because it sent me straight to you,” he declares before descending on my lips again. 

He tugs at my bra, accidentally snapping it against my skin. “Ow!” “Sorry,” he mutters, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “I can’t get it off.” “Really?” I chuckle. “It’s hard sometimes,” he defends as he tugs on the back of the bra. “Not really,” I tell him mockingly. “There,” he breathes out in relief as I feel it finally unhook. “Bout time,” I tease him as he drops it onto the floor. His hands leave my back and linger over my breasts. He takes one in each hand, squeezing and stroking. I moan into his mouth, much to his satisfaction. I pull on the hem of his shirt, tugging it over his shoulders and mussing up his hair before it follows mine to the floor. I run my fingers over his muscled pecs before sliding down to his perfectly sculpted abdomen. He shivers under my touch but it doesn’t keep him from his continuous incursion on my neck with his lips. While his lips are kissing, sucking, and biting my neck, his warm hands slide down the side of my body. I wiggle my hips in anticipation for the main event, causing him to groan from the friction. My panties are already soaked, he has that effect on me. One touch can send me swooning, though I believe I can do the same thing to him. 

We shift to remove our own pants and as soon as I stand, Steve has me pressed up against the bedroom door. It's cold against my bare skin. “Oh Steve,” I sigh as one of his hands slips under the light lace of my underwear. He groans when he slides a finger inside me, discovering just how aroused I already was. He keeps his arm locked around my waist and settles back onto the bed, never removing his finger, making me gasp his name out in pleasure. He soon adds a second finger and begins pumping them in and out causing me to buck my hips up, groaning and gripping the bedspread in tight fists. “Come for me Luce,” he whispers and that’s my undoing. I feel myself clench around his fingers and the pressure instantly is relieved. I lean back against the bed, panting and he climbs on top of me, pushing my legs apart. He removes his boxers, which are Captain America themed. I don’t know where he got them, but I can’t wait to tease him about them later. I wrap my hand around his cock, watching him let out a breath in a hiss. It’s easy to send him over the edge with my hand but more than anything I want him completely, so before he can climax I release him and let him reposition himself above me. He doesn’t wait for me to give approval, he doesn’t need it anymore, not like the first time. He does allow my walls to adjust before thrusting further, murmuring things in my ear. I let my head fall back onto the pillow, my entire body attuned to him. He’s grunting with each movement of his hips, his fingers digging into my hip bones, as they're keeping me in place on the bed. It doesn’t take long for us both to finish and soon we’re laying on top of the messed-up bed, our legs tangled together, his arm around my back and my head on his chest. 

“That was…” he trails off, still panting. “I know,” I reply, running my fingers over his damp chest. I glance up at him and see the sweat glistening on his forehead. We both must be thinking the same thing, that was the best sex we’ve ever had. “Nice way to spend our first moments here.” “I’ll say,” I reply cheekily. “What do you think everyone else is doing?” “Not bothering us,” Steve answers. “I’m sure they know exactly what we’ve been doing,” I tease him, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his arm. “I don’t care. I’m just glad I get to be here with you.” “Are you getting tired?” I ask with a mischievous smirk. “Oh, I can do this all day,” he replies with a grin before leaning down and kissing me tenderly, his hand tangled in my hair. And it’s at that very moment my phone rings from where it’s sitting on the dresser. Steve groans as I pull away to answer it, attempting to restrain my arms. ‘I’m sorry,’ I mouth to him as I pick it up.

 

 

 

 

“Hello?” “Lucy, I need you to come in.” Coulson’s voice is grim, telling me something has gone horribly wrong, again. “What’s happened?” I ask, instantly leaning down for my clothes that are scattered around the floor. “Jemma is gone.” “What do you mean she’s gone?” “Simmons was researching the monolith.” Steve crawls out of bed and begins dressing while watching me carefully. “I gave explicit orders for nobody to go near that thing,” I snarl, angry my orders weren't followed. “The rock turned to liquid and swallowed her.” “Swallowed her? Is she dead?” I ask, my voice rising an octave. “Come in as soon as you can.” I nod quickly, even though I know he can’t see me. “I’ll be there, I’ll leave right now.” “What’s going on?” Steve asks once I set the phone back down, reaching for my shirt and bra. “People didn’t listen to me and something horrible has happened.” I meet his gaze sadly, my heart breaking as I think of Jemma. She was my friend. “I have to go, I’m sorry.” I quickly press my lips to his and turn to leave the room, leaving him stunned and silent behind me. 

FRIDAY guides me to the armory so I can put my suit on and arm up. If this monolith is an alien artifact, I’m going to ask Thor to come with me. He might be able to shed some light on the situation. Perhaps there will be some hope for Jemma, anything we can do. We simply cannot accept that she's gone. “Thor!” I shout when I see his long blonde hair. He’s talking with Doctor Cho, Tony, and Vision. “Lady Lucy,” he greets with a bright smile. “I thought you and Cap would be breaking in your new suite,” Tony asks me while wiggling his eyebrows, eyes raking over my most likely disheveled appearance. “I know you want to leave, but Thor I need you to come with me right away.” “What has happened?” He asks with a frown, seemingly picking up on my panic. “An alien artifact, I don’t know much.” “Then we will go,” he declares, face pulled into a stern expression. “Tell Steve I’m sorry,” I whisper to Tony who watches us leave with an odd expression. 

Thor is already dressed in his armor with Mjolnir hanging on his arm. We quickly stride over to one of the many Quinjet’s parked in the hanger and I slide into the pilot’s seat, prepping for takeoff. “I didn’t tell anyone I was bringing you,” I awkwardly explain to Thor as we fly. “But, I think it would be good to have your input.” “What do you know about this artifact?” “Only that HYDRA wants it and the Inhuman’s are frightened by it. Shield believed it was dangerous.” “Identify yourself,” a voice cracks over the radio when we reach base. “This is Agent Temple, requesting permission to land.” A minute passes as I send over my passcode. “Agent Temple you are cleared for landing. Director Coulson is already waiting for you.” I grip the control as I slowly descend into the secret base, Thor watching in awe. “Also, you’re definitely not supposed to know about this base, so just tell everyone I blindfolded you.” He glances at me with a surprised expression. “Er alright.” Once we’re safely docked in the hanger I unstrap my safety belt and exit on the ramp, Thor on my heels. Instantly we gain people’s attention. All the agents nearby gasp when Thor steps beside me. “Follow me,” I murmur to him, and I begin leading us through the base. “Is that Thor?” “What is he doing here?” “Wow, he’s so handsome.” I chuckle when he flashes a smile at a group of Agents coming towards us and they all giggle behind their hands. “So popular,” I tease him. “What can I say? I am a god.” I snort and he flips his hammer in his hands, just like he did when we all failed to lift it. 

I push open the door to Coulson’s office without knocking and we stride in. Skye, or I suppose she’s going by Daisy now, nearly falls out of her chair when Thor enters beside me. “Wow, Mr. uh Thor. It’s a real honor to have you here.” Thor smiles and sits in a chair that looks way too small for him. Coulson’s eyes lock with mine and narrow, his arm is still in a sling, making me think the robotic replacements haven’t worked out yet. “Thor,” he greets timidly. “Lucy, what is he doing here?” “An alien artifact swallowed Jemma, so I brought an alien to look at it,” I wave my hand in front of Thor who smiles cheerfully again. “It’s a good idea, the only one we’ve had,” Daisy cuts in. Coulson sighs, rather dramatically. He presses a few commands into his computer and we see security footage of last night. We watch as Jemma turns to latch the lock on the glass case when the rock disappears into liquid, sucking her into it. “Oh my god,” I breathe out, my stomach twisting violently. “We have no idea what happened,” Coulson sadly explains as he turns off the monitor. “One minute that thing is solid, the next slosh. Now it won’t liquify.” “I wish to see it,” Thor declares, his expression unreadable. I hope he knows something about whatever this is, he’s the best chance. “Then by all means, show him the artifact,” Coulson relents as he sinks back into the chair behind his desk. 

Daisy guides us to the bottom parts of the base and I see one door completely blocked off, warnings signs blocking our way. “Is that it?” Thor questions as we stare at the black rock encased by glass. “Yes,” she breathes out. “I believe it is Kree,” Thor says as he stares at it. I don't know how much experience he has with this kind of stuff. But he's more suited then we are. “May I go in and look?” “I need to ask the director,” she replies and leaves to radio Coulson. “Is it dangerous?” I ask Thor softly. “The Kree are savages and slavers. One of them recently attacked an ally of ours, The Nova Empire with one of the Infinity Stones I mentioned. It was nearly disastrous. I did not know that they had been to Earth, my father will take great offense to this as your realm is under our protection.” “So, you don’t know what this rock is?” He sadly shakes his head, crushing my hopes of finding Jemma. If he doesn't know, I doubt we'll be able to find her. “I do not know how to help your friend.” Poor Jemma, if she’s even alive. I almost hope that the rock killed her instantly, so as not to suffer whatever it is. “Coulson doesn’t think we should touch it, but if anyone can it’s you,” Daisy tells Thor as she returns with Fitz. “Stay here Lucy,” Thor mutters when I make to follow him. I reluctantly stay, joining the others as we watch from the window. He walks over to the case, his red cape billowing behind him. He easily unlatches the silver locks and stares up at the rock. He runs his hands along the rock, fingers touching the deep crevices along the top. Nothing happens, unlike the footage of Jemma being swallowed by the rock in liquid form. “I believe it may be a portal, but I do not know where. The universe is vast, your friend could be on any planet, or she could be dead.” Fitz turns on his heel and leaves, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Thank you for your help,” Daisy sadly shakes his hand. “I wish I could have helped more.” I bite my lip to compose myself. I’ve trained for the death of a teammate, a friend. I can keep it together and mourn Jemma when I’m alone like I should. I won’t show weakness, not like this. These people need to see me as a hero.

We return to Coulson’s office, where Thor explains the same thing to him. “Can you give me a minute?” I tentatively ask Thor, who nods and exits the room, he's probably going to be mobbed for pictures by the other agents. “Talk to me, Phil.” “I feel like something is about to happen, like the drawback before a Tsunami.” “We just saved the world from a crazy half human, isn’t that enough?” A smile cracks across his lips, a welcome sight. “I just have a bad feeling.” “I wish I could take that away, but you’re probably right. I feel like I haven’t truly rested since well before New York, before Ghost.” “How’s the new facility?” “It’s amazing,” I answer with a bright smile. “Fury was there when I left, back to running things, at least for now.” He loosens the navy tie around his neck and tosses it onto his desk. “Maria told me,” Coulson explains. “Also mentioned you and Rogers-moving in together.” I feel the blush spread across my cheeks. “Well, I left before we could actually stay there together.” I explain, feeling horrible I left after him working so hard to make everything so wonderful. But this is important, I had to try and help. I needed to be here for Jemma. “I’m sorry.” “Don’t be. I just wish I could help with Jemma, I feel like it’s out of our hands.” “You may be right. But we’re going to focus on finding her if we can and rebuilding. May is taking a break, Bobbi is out of commission, Skye has her own mission.” “Daisy,” I correct him with a grin, watching him shake his head in annoyance. It’s going to take him forever to get used to that. “Go home Luce. We’ll call if we need you, but I have a feeling it’ll be quiet. At least for a while.” “Well, don’t be a stranger,” I wink at him. “We can still get drinks and reminisce about the days before all this.” “I could definitely drink to that,” he agrees. I wave and bid goodbye, closing the door to his office behind me. 

As I predicted, Thor is posing for pictures a few feet away. I watch with an amused smile as he interacts with other agents. “Hey Thor! You ready to get out of here?” “Following your lead,” he replies and we make our way back to the Quinjet. Thor and I chat the entire way home. He tells me everything about Asgard, the waterfalls, the palace, his friends. It sounds like one of the most beautiful places in the world. I tell him about Fairhope, which he agrees sounds peaceful. The longer we talk, the more I realize I’m going to miss him when he leaves. I hadn’t realized I’d grown so close to everyone on the team. I never let myself have friends like this when I was merely a Shield agent, maybe one or two people but that’s all. It’ll be weird without them around, especially Thor since we can’t simply pick up a phone to catch up. By the time we return to the facility the sun is rising, meaning I officially missed the first night there. Steve must be so upset with me. I sigh and glance back at Thor, who is sleeping in the copilot’s seat. I land the Quinjet in the hanger, careful of the others already there. “Thor,” I softly prod his shoulder and he merely shifts his position, letting out a snore. “Thor, we’re back.” Despite my prodding he doesn’t wake, so I decide to leave him here. He’ll get up eventually and figure out where he’s at. 

 

 

 

 

I stop walking after I exit the hanger. Where should I go? It’s only 6 a.m. and I don’t want to wake Steve up. I suppose I could go train, maybe hitting something will make me feel better. I need somewhere quiet I can mourn my friend, that's what Jemma was, my friend. She was a welcome sight in the darkness of HYDRA. I remember hugging her in the bathroom, the only moment I ever relaxed during my months undercover. I pass a few staff members in the hall, but no one I recognize. Each nod to me cordially before continuing their work. I don't really know what they do. The lights in the training room turn on as soon as I enter. “Welcome Agent Temple,” FRIDAY coolly greets me. I pick up some throwing knives and look at the target on the far side of the room. I position myself with my feet planted firmly on the ground. I hurl the first blade at the target, watching it sink into the center. I hate that Jemma is gone, she deserved so much more. I throw knife after knife, each time hitting the bullseye. Her poor family has no body to bury, nothing to mourn. I press a button on the wall, initiating combat practice. I pick up my batons and prepare myself for the onslaught of holographic attackers. I hit harder every time I think about that rock turning to liquid, every time I hear her scream in terror as it overwhelms her.

I’m drenched in sweat by the time the program ends. This at least got my mind off everything for an hour, well not really. But it did busy myself. “Hey Squirt,” Tony greets me as he enters. “What’s going on?” I catch my breath and return my batons to the armory. “Nothing,” I answer quickly. “Well you ran off last night pretty quickly.” “I got called in to work,” I defend myself. “I understand that, but the first night? Come on Lucy.” “Something important came up.” “And you bring Thor?” I glance over at him, he looks scary calm. “I thought he could help. It was alien in nature.” “And you didn’t think to bring your very sweet and considerate boyfriend.” “Just drop it Tony,” I snap at him. “For the last month he’s been doing everything for your apartment and after he shows you all his hard work, you just leave?” I curl my hand into a fist, this is only making me feel worse. “What do you want me to say?” I question, feeling myself deflate. “You shouldn’t be saying anything to me. Go talk to Cap.” I turn away from him to shower and think about what he said. 

I very slowly make my way back to the apartment I spent so little time in yesterday. I almost forgot how to get there. I pace in the room outside our door, wondering if I should knock. I don't have a key, so I can't let myself in. I run a hand through my wet curls. Is he even here? Does he even want to see me? I had to have hurt him, leaving like that. But I had to help. My heart sinks further as I think about Jemma. I take a deep breath, we’re both adults and we love each other. I knock softly and wait. I hear footsteps approaching and the door opens. Steve is standing in his sweats with a newspaper tucked under his arm. Without thinking, I step forward and wrap my arms around his waist, pressing my cheek against his chest. “Lucy, are you okay?” He asks softly, his free hand reaching for the back of my head. “I lost a friend,” I murmur too him, my voice muffled by his chest. “Oh Luce, I’m so sorry.” I follow him into the living room, where I rest my head in his lap. “Do you want to talk about it?” “Nothing to talk about,” I answer sadly. “She’s gone.” Steve gently brushes my hair with his fingers. “I’m sorry I left last night.” “I understand, I was just a little stunned.” He leans down and presses a kiss to my forehead. “Can I make it up to you?” “Of course, you can,” he replies with a small smile. “I love you Steve.” “I love you too Lucy.” He looks down as my eyes start drooping. “Did you sleep at all last night?” “No,” I answer tiredly. “I had to fly the jet.” “Then go take a nap. I’ll be here when you wake up.” I pull myself up and press my lips to his quickly before going into the bedroom. 

 

 

 

 

Over the next few days we settle into the facility. Steve and I have a good routine for spending time together, training, as well as being with the team. Every day I love our apartment more and more, especially when we begin making memories here. The only problem is Vision doesn’t use doors, he merely phases through the wall without any warning. He phased into our apartment and caught Steve and I in a passionate kiss on the couch, with far less clothes then I would have liked. We had been watching a movie and one thing led to another. It was embarrassing for everyone involved. Tony has yet to take a day off from teasing us about it. Sam and Rhodey have officially moved in, joining up with the Avengers. Though they both wanted the same room and argued quite heatedly over it. We had to have them flip a coin, Sam won. I find Nat above the lab, standing in the dark. “What are you doing?” She sets her cell phone down. “Clint had his baby,” she explains. “Nathaniel Pietro Barton.” She holds it out for me to view the video. “Say hi to Auntie Nat,” Laura’s cheerful voice says. “He’s so cute.” “He’s chubby,” Nat agrees, with a small smile on her lips. 

Fury approaches us, shooting me a nasty glare. I guess he still isn’t over me punching him, oh well. I'm not over the sixteen years of lies either. “One of our tech boys flagged this,” he hands Nat an iPad. “Splashed down in the Banda Sea. Could be the Quinjet.” All I see is a location with an unidentified object. “But with Stark’s stealth tech, we can’t track the damn thing.” I see the heartbreak on Natasha’s face. “Right.” “Probably jumped out a swam to Fiji.” I actually agree with him, Bruce is off the radar, I doubt he’ll turn up unless he wants to. “He’ll send a postcard,” Fury offers to Natasha. “Wish you were here,” she sourly jokes. I gently touch her arm, watching her raise her eyes to Fury’s back. “You sent me to recruit him way back when. Did you know then, what was going to happen?” “You never know,” he responds. “You hope for the best, then make do with what you’ve get. I got a great team.” “Nothing lasts forever,” she points out sadly. “Trouble, Miss Romanoff. No matter who wins or loses, trouble still comes around.” “He’s probably right,” I begrudgingly admit. “I feel like we’ll never get to rest.” “We deserve a vacation,” she agrees. “Perhaps you should ask Stark for one.” “He’s stepping away from the Avengers. Technically Steve leads us,” I point out with a smirk. “Ah, and you’re sleeping with him. I’m sure he’d give you a few days off if you asked.” “But he’d never take one for himself,” I sadly realize. He’s always going to be Captain America first, Steve Rogers second. “I think he’s waiting for you downstairs,” Nat points to the security monitor. “Are you coming?” I ask over my shoulder. “I’ll meet you in a little bit. I already said goodbye to Thor and Stark. You should too.” 

I take her advice and hurry down the stairs, catching up with Tony, Thor, and Steve. Steve and Thor are still suited up from wherever they were. Tony is in a casual suit, his armor probably locked away. “Hey,” I greet them happily, interrupting whatever they were discussing. “Lady Lucy, I’m glad you’ve found us before I leave.” “I couldn’t let my favorite alien go without a goodbye,” I tell him with a wide smile. “And me?” Tony questions with a wicked smirk. “I can text you anytime. I can’t simply meet Thor for lunch.” “Very true,” Tony concedes. “The rules have changed,” Steve cuts in as we begin walking through the brightly lit halls. “We’re dealing with something new.” “Well the Vision is artificial intelligence,” Steve wryly points out. “A machine.” “So, it doesn’t count?” “No,” Tony answers quickly. “It’s not like a person lifting the hammer.” Steve gestures his arm in front of me towards Tony. “Right, different rules for us.” So, they’re obviously bitter that Vision can lift Mjolnir and they can’t, such boys. They're always in some type of competition. Thor is standing next to me, practically grinning. “Nice guy,” Tony blurts. “Artificial.” “Thank you,” Steve blurts, his hands resting on his belt. “He can wield the hammer, he can keep the Mind Stone," Thor declares. "It’s safe with the Vision. And these days, safe is in short supply.” His eyes are far away, clearly something is happening out in space, something we don’t know anything about. When we flew home from base earlier this week, he mentioned other stones, dangerous ones. As well as friendly planets being attacked. How long will it be till that's us? Are we even prepared for something like that?

“But if you put the hammer in an elevator,” Steve breaks the silence, making me jab my elbow playfully into his side. “It would still go up,” Tony quickly agrees, picking up on the humor. “Elevator’s not worthy.” “I’m going to miss these little talks of ours,” Thor clasps Tony on the shoulder in an affectionate manner. “Not if you don’t leave.” Tony has continuously tried to get Thor to stay on Earth with us. “I have no choice. As I told Lucy, the Mind Stone is the fourth of the Infinity Stones to show up in the last few years. It’s not a coincidence.” We exit the building and walk along the freshly mowed grass. Former Shield Agents and some members of the U.S. army are training behind us. “Someone is playing an intricate game and made pawns of us. And once all these pieces are in position…” “Triple Yahtzee,” Tony cuts in. “You think you can find out what’s coming?” Steve questions, picking up on Thor’s unease. He probably wishes to be prepared for whatever is coming, but if its from space...how much preparing can we really do? I can tell these Infinity Stones are more than just alien weapons. If something frightens Thor, we should definitely be concerned. “I do,” he firmly answers. “Besides this one,” he slaps Tony on the chest. “There’s nothing that can’t be explained.” He shakes Steve’s hand and gives me a one-armed hug, before taking a few steps away from us. He smiles and thrusts his hammer in the air. Rainbow light bursts from the sky and I shield my eyes with my hand, watching Thor disappear, leaving behind charred grass. 

“That man has no regard for lawn maintenance,” Tony blurts, making me laugh. “I’m going to miss him though. And you’re going to miss me,” he says to Steve. “There’s going to be a lot of manful tears.” He calls his car, which slides up the street. It's orange and probably very expensive. “I will miss you Tony,” Steve says to him. “Yeah? And you Lucy?” “Of course, I’ll miss you,” I tell him with a sweet smile. “It’s time for me to tap out. Maybe I should take a page out of Barton’s book,” he says with an odd expression. “Build Pepper a farm, hope nobody blows it up.” “The simple life,” Steve clarifies. “You two are well on your way,” Tony points out, making us both awkwardly look away from each other. We haven’t had any discussion of the future and what we both want for it. We've merely been together. “Or you’ll get there,” he awkwardly amends, glancing between us. “I don’t know. Family, stability… guy who wanted all that went into the ice 75 years ago. I think someone else came out.” I look at the ground, unsure of what to say. I had no idea he didn’t want a family, that he wanted to fight forever. I don’t know how I feel about that. I always thought I’d get to retire someday. Finally be done with fighting. “You alright?” Tony questions and I feel his eyes cast over to me. “I’m home,” Steve answers as Tony gets into his car and drives away, returning to Pepper and the city. 

“Something wrong?” Steve asks me as we watch Tony drive away, eyes hovering over my face. “No,” I answer quickly, though it’s a lie. I need time to think about what he said. No future, that isn't something I'm okay hearing. “Lucy…” “I’m just going to miss everyone.” I come up with something that isn’t technically a lie. “Barton, Stark, Banner, Thor. All of them are gone. It’s only Natasha and us.” Steve takes my hands in his, stroking my palms with his thumbs. “Then we’ll have plenty to keep us busy.” I nod quickly, not trusting myself to say anything else. These emotions are something I need to push far down. Not worry about them for a long time. It’s not like I wanted to retire anytime soon or have kids for that matter. But the fact that Steve doesn’t ever want either of those things, that hurts a little bit. I feel like he should have said something, or maybe I should have. Are we not going anywhere? Is this it? “Where is Natasha?” “Inside,” I answer, regaining control of myself. “Let’s go find her.” He takes my hand and we walk back into the facility, watching everyone work before we find Natasha, right where I left her. “Wanna keep staring at the wall, or do you wanna go to work?” Steve asks her after we approach. “I mean it’s a pretty interesting wall,” he teases her. “I thought you and Tony were still gazing into each other’s eyes,” she quips, winking at me. “How do we look?” She asks me as I pass her an iPad. “Well, we’re not the 27 Yankees,” Steve says with a tight smile. “We got some hitters,” Nat points out as Wanda’s name appears on her screen, she certainly is powerful. “They’re good. They’re not a team,” Steve points out as we walk to the balcony. “Let’s beat them into shape,” I tell them with a wry smile. These guys aren’t going to know what hit them. Sam, Vision, Rhodey, and Wanda are all looking up at us, already in gear. “Avengers,” Steve calls out to them, Nat and I standing behind him. “Best prepare yourself for training. We begin now.” 

 

 

 

 

Training the newbies is going extremely well. We’ve already been at it for almost two months. We work everyday, trying to blend as a team. Sam and Rhodey are both already fully combat and military trained. They’re also masters of their respective suits. Of course, everybody needs a super hero name, so Rhodey easily tossed aside Iron Patriot for War Machine. He told me he always hated Iron Patriot. While Sam chose Falcon. Those two are now only working on team training as we all try to learn to work as a proper group. That is what is taking the longest. Steve, Nat, and I all work together with no issues. It's adding everybody else that's messing us up. Wanda’s training is slower, Dr. Selvig has been doing his best to help with her powers and Steve, Nat, and I work on actual combat training. She’s picking things up but it’s slow going. I want her to not always have to rely on her powers. They are bright and showy when sometimes we need to be under the radar you need to move in the shadows. But she's doing well with martial arts, Nat and I are very good teachers. I did teach Steve most of what he knows. Before me he had no professional training. Vision is a whole different story since he’s artificial intelligence. Tony comes in and out of the facility with tech upgrades and to simply spend time with us. But he is firm in his decision to retire from the Avengers. I think he’ll be away from hero work for a while, unless something major comes up. Sam has come over to our place for dinner a few times, as he thoroughly enjoys my cooking. Nat and I have taken Wanda under our wing, not only teaching her to fight but also to settle into America. Her life is so much different here then it was in Sokovia, she’s also still mourning the loss of Pietro. Nat usually avoids emotionally charged conversations and lets me talk with her. I can relate the most to the loss of a twin brother, as I lost my own. I’ve allowed myself to open up to Wanda, in hopes of helping her. I’ve pushed every thought of the future aside, forcing myself not to care about what Steve told Tony. It’s working; at least a little bit.

“We’ve got an arms dealer in Libya with alien tech,” Fury’s voice comes over the speaker. I set down the pancake batter bowl and gaze sadly at Steve. “I guess our laid-back day isn’t going to happen,” I mutter unfortunately. I really wanted a day off. We weren't going to train or anything. It was going to be the first day without work in months. “I suppose you have to put clothes on then,” he gestures to my green striped apron, where I’m wearing nothing underneath. “Unless you want me to fight in this.” “Over my dead body,” he retorts, moving into the kitchen to help me put a few things back in the fridge. “I’ll go slip some sweats on and meet you in the armory,” I tell him with a quick kiss, his hands warm on my bare skin. “I can wait for you.” “No, go get briefed. You can catch me up after.” He nods, kissing me passionately before grabbing his shield off the floor and leaving. I put the bowl of batter into the fridge and grab some clothes from the bedroom. I was looking forward to a quiet day at home. Steve and I had plans to bake cookies and watch Indiana Jones, with several breaks to have sex. Well that wasn’t planned but we both knew it was going to happen. But as usual, duty calls, ruining our plans. 

Once dressed I head to the armory where the team is already gathered, being briefed by Steve. He nods at me when I enter, squeezing past Wanda to get dressed in my Kevlar suit. I pick up my baton’s and attach them to my back, along with the various weapons that I put on my belt. My stomach grumbles, protesting the lack of pancakes it was promised. I should’ve thought to grab a piece of toast or something. I'll be grumpy later, that's for sure. I'm always grumpy when I'm hungry. “Morning Luce,” Nat greets me as she enters the Quinjet. “Hey Nat.” “So much for all of us having a day off,” Sam grumbles as he walks next to me. “I had a date with my DVR.” “Yeah, Steve and I had plans too,” I mutter tiredly. “I know,” Sam coyly winks. “You tell Nat everything and Steve tells me.” I groan and push him towards the jet, ignoring his teasing tone. “Go away.” I watch Rhodey argue with Fury for a minute before following Sam. “Are you sure I’m ready?” Wanda asks me softly. “Don’t worry Wanda. We’ll be by your side the whole time,” I assure her with a smile. “Maybe I should stay here,” she offers. “I think you’ll be brilliant,” Vision tells her as he approaches. “Come let’s let the Captain catch Lucy up on what we’re dealing with since she missed it.” I watch them walk towards the jet, smiles on both their faces. Vision may not understand humans very well, but he can be very comforting when he needs to be. 

“What did I miss?” I ask as I approach Steve from behind, his shield is already hooked to his back. “Abdullah Dal-Sillah,” he shows me a grainy picture of an Arab man. “Sources tell us that he has Chitauri weaponry and is going to sell it to ISIS.” “We crashing the meeting?” I question as I gaze at the brief paragraph of background we have. “Yeah. What are your thoughts on the play?” “I think powers need to be held on the backburner here,” I gesture to the small picture of satellite imaging we have. “Those power cores are really unstable. Bruce was able to get mine not to explode by meddling with it after New York, but we need to keep Vision and Wanda back. Sokovia is still fresh in everyone’s minds.” “You’re right,” Steve agrees with me, a smile across his handsome face. “We’ll decide the rest when we get there.” I follow him up the ramp into the Quinjet and take my place in the pilot’s seat. I grip the controls and we take off, leaving the facility behind. Tony and Clint used to always pilot for us, but with them gone I’ve taken up the mantle, though Sam also enjoys flying. “Here I brought this for you,” Steve offers behind me. I click on autopilot and turn, seeing a chocolate chip muffin in his outstretched hand. “Oh thanks, I’m starving.” “I thought you would be, since breakfast got interrupted,” he explains with a smile. “Our whole day is ruined,” I pout as I bite into the muffin, savoring the moist and well made flavor. “Maybe we can catch up with our plans later.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at me. Rhodey and Sam both start snorting into their hands clearly understanding what Steve meant, I guess they were close enough to hear. Those eavesdroppers. “I was talking about making cookies,” I coolly inform Steve, watching the smile slip off his face before joining Natasha on the other side of the jet, thoroughly enjoying my victory. “She slammed you man,” Sam claps Steve on the back as he chuckles. I stick my tongue out at both of them in retaliation to their staring. 

 

 

 

 

When I land the Quinjet on a flat roof in Tripoli, we get a closer look at the layout for the arms deal. Steve pulls up a satellite image of the city block we’re looking at. Everyone gathers around, waiting for him to start giving us orders. “Lucy,” he directs at me, his blue eyes locking on mine. “Go get eyes on the scene. Tell us everything you see and wait for further orders.” “Yes Captain,” I drawl out, giving him a wink before grabbing something to hide my Avengers suit from plain view. Libya is an Islamic country so I quickly cover myself, not only to hide my identity but also out of respect. Thankfully this covers two birds with one stone. I tell myself every time I'm in the desert that I'll never come back, and every time I'm wrong. I glance up at the shining sun and wish I would have brought sunglasses. If I'm not careful I'll get sunburned.

I easily pass through the bustling streets of Tripoli, keeping my head down to avoid any suspicion from locals. The deal is going down in an older building about 50 feet away from me. “I’m approaching the building,” I mutter quietly into my coms. “What do you see?” Steve questions, hopefully already working on getting the team into position. “Four guards at the front door. Heavily armed.” One of them has a massive RPG on his back, with locals skirting far away from him. It makes me sad that these people have to live their lives like this, constantly in fear of these terrorists. I wish I could do something about it, but the Avengers can't be everywhere. I maneuver through a large group of people to get to the back, blending in among them. “Two at the left side entrance.” I circle around to the back of the building, ducking behind two large black dumpsters to check out the back door. “Four more in the back,” I whisper to inform the others. This deal must be important to have so much muscle. “On the right side?” I hear Sam’s voice question. I melt into another passing group of civilians, looping around the side of the building. The sun is beating down and the amount of clothing I’m wearing is making me sweat. I really hate everything about the desert, but at least in the city there isn’t any sand. “Two more over here,” I inform Sam, I guessed as much. It seems to be a team that they have working the building. Everything is probably the same. “Can you get eyes on the inside?” Steve asks me in a hushed tone, hopefully meaning that they’re starting to get into position around the area, hopefully blending in like I am. If any social media gets news that the Avengers are here, this will be blown out of the water and the element of surprise is usually the best play for situations like this. I look around and spy a grey metal ladder up the side of the building; there's nothing like eyes from above. “Just a sec.” I break ranks with the civilians, purposefully striding over to the fire escape. I pull off my disguise and toss it to the side. I can't risk having that mess me up as I sneak around. I climb up the wall and leap towards the lowest bar of the ladder. My gloved hands nearly slip and I curse myself for wearing them. I swing back and forth like I would on the uneven bars to gain leverage and flip my body onto the lowest part of the roof, my feet slamming against the stones. I duck down when I hear the guards leave their posts by the side door, they probably heard my feet on the roof. They’re murmuring to each other in Arabic, though I’m too far away to understand what they're saying, I’m able to get an eye on what kind of weapons they’re packing. “We’ve got some serious weaponry here,” I whisper as I catch a glance of the assault rifles hidden beneath their clothes. “All the guards outside are armed to the teeth.” “Alien weaponry?” Steve asks me, his voice harsh. “Not as far as I can tell. That’s probably too valuable for simple mercenaries to have.” This Dal-Sillah is here to sell alien weaponry, not let his men pick and choose what they want to play with while they wait outside while the deal is happening. But the caliber they're packing is enough to make even me hesitate.

I reach a window on the top floor and pry it open, slipping inside, as nimble and quick as a cat. There are steps to my left and a balcony in front of me. Above my head are thick black steel beams, they must be holding the building together. They’re just long enough for a person to walk on, I notice briefly. I inch to the side of the stone balcony and poke my head over, my eyes just barely visible. I’m about 25 feet above the bottom level but it’s easy to see Dal-Sillah in the center of the room. I begin counting everyone in the room to update the others. “Lucy, what’s your status?” Steve’s worried voice echoes in my ear. I know if I don’t respond quick enough he’ll forgo the tactical approach and come in prepared for an assault. “I’ve got eyes on the target,” I breath out. “Do you see the weapon?” “Hold on,” I murmur as an idea pops in my head. As quiet and slowly as I can, I lift myself up onto the railing. I stand, biting my lip to keep my balance on the scarily thin ledge. Once on my tip toes my hands wrap around the edge of the steel beam above my head. It takes most of my arm strength to pull myself up. “I’ve got 14 hostiles’ inside the building,” I explain as I slide across the beam to get closer to the center of the room. Gruff voices reach my ears as soon as I draw closer. The wide empty rooms lets their voices echo and reach my hears. If I can hear them, they can hear me so I'll have to keep my voice low. It’s easy to see they’re arguing due to the angry gesturing. “We agreed on fifteen million,” one man snarls at Dal-Sillah. Thankfully I know Arabic so I can understand them. “We also agreed you would come alone.” “I have many enemies, I must not take such risks.” “I also have enemies,” Dal-Sillah retorts. “All these men will gain their attention.” I wonder if he knows we’re onto him. That makes this even more risky. I take the repelling line from my belt and wrap it around the steel beam, tugging to make sure it holds. Once the weapon is revealed, I’ll repel down and take it, and hopefully be gone before they can do much about it. “Do you have eyes on the weapon?” Steve asks once more, I can tell he’s getting frustrated. He can really have no patience when it comes to matters like this. Sometimes I just want to tell him to chill, my goodness. “Not yet. Dal-Sillah and his buyer are fighting over the price.” 

“Cap, there are more guards surrounding the building,” Sam cuts in. I nervously glance up from the group of men gathered beneath me. “How many?” Steve questions, he must not have the building in sight. “At least 25, maybe more.” There’s a small army outside, that’s great. I'm guessing the buyer is going to betray Dal-Sillah and those are his men outside. That complicates things. “Lucy, where are you?” “I’m inside the building,” I answer Steve softly. “You need to get out now,” Steve orders, his voice stern. I look back at the window Steve expects me to climb out of, then back down at Dal-Sillah. I know what these cores can do, and I won't let one fall into the hands of a terrorists. The people he'd kill, their blood would be on my hands. “Lucy! Get out of there! Something's wrong!” I see a metal case in the hands of one of Dal-Sillah’s men. The weapon is finally in view. They must be trying to keep it hidden because Chitauri cores glow. I take a deep breath and tighten my hands on the repelling line attached to my belt. “Lucy!” I ignore Steve and wait for the weapon to get closer. “Uh Luce, Cap’s face is getting all red. You should probably respond or give us a sign you’re okay,” Nat cuts in, voice wavering. “I’m going for the weapon, it's in sight,” I inform them stoically. “Lucy! No! I’m ordering you to stand down!” Steve’s harsh voice cuts through my com, I can hear his anger. I ignore him and leap off the beam. The men begin shouting when my feet touch the ground, the line tight on my belt. “I’ll be taking that,” I grab the metal briefcase with a smile. In my opposite hand I have my baton which I swing at the closest guard, preparing for a fight. Bullets spray in my direction and I use the buyer to shield myself. He jerks and convulses as bullets hit him. I shove him forward into a group of oncoming guards, spinning to attack another man. The more I fight the more I realize I’m overwhelmed. There are too many guards for me to take by myself and I need to flee if I'm going to complete the mission. I tug on the repelling cord and it begins pulling me back to the ceiling. I nearly drop the case when a bullet strikes my right bicep. I hiss in pain and swing my legs to gain momentum and crash through a window, cutting my exposed skin. 

“Captain, we’ve got shots fired,” Vision informs him from his place nearby. "What are your orders?" He's watching from a nearby roof, cape billowing in the hot air. “Everybody move in!” Steve orders as he pushes through civilians to get to the building. The first of the guards begin firing at him, but he’s already moving, his shield held out in front of him. People in the streets are screaming now, fleeing from the sound of gunfire. “Wanda, Vision, get these people out of here!” Wanda glances over at him, dark hair in her face. “Yes Captain,” she agrees and begins pulling people away from the fight with Vision’s help, she blocks incoming bullets with her power, just as she's been taught. it's not flashy, only necessary. Steve strikes at the armed guards with his shield. This team is still unorganized, nothing like the former Avengers. Steve looks up when he hears glass shattering. He sees Lucy leaping out of the top of the building, a case held to her chest, the weapon. Steve's heart sails to his throat at the sight of her. “Sam!” “On it Cap!” Sam shouts, instantly understanding what needs to be done. 

I hurtle towards the lowest part of the roof, tucking my legs in preparation to roll forward. This fall could break every bone in my body if it’s not done right. “I gotcha!” Sam shouts as he catches my injured arm. We fly up, the wound in my arm stretching and bleeding even more. “Sam! Put me down!” I shout at him, showing the blood. “Oh shit,” he mutters, landing us on the roof of another building. “I got it,” I wave the case in my hand. “I see that,” Sam chuckles. “You also got hit,” he gestures to my bloody arm. I shrug in disinterest. “It’s only a flesh wound. Doesn’t even hurt that bad," I lie, really it hurts like a bitch but it's worth it to get the Chitauri core. These things shouldn't be in anyone else hands. “Tell that to Cap. I don’t think he’s very happy.” He’s never happy when things don’t go exactly as planned. Sometimes you’ve got to wing it and that’s what I did. Winging it has kept me alive for hundreds of missions before I joined the Avengers. He didn't go through the training I did. I wasn't best at the academy for nothing. I know what I'm doing. “Steve will be fine.” Sam grunts, obviously disagreeing with me. He takes a scrap of clothing and binds my forearm. “All better,” he says with a small smile. I flip open the case and find the bright glowing purple Chitauri power core. “We need to get this back to the Facility. Doctor Selvig will be able to prevent it from exploding.” “Where do you think they got it from?” “I don’t know. But we’ll need to look into it. If somebody is dealing in alien weaponry, we have to stop them.” Alien weaponry isn't something just anyone should have. It's dangerous and often unstable. “You should get back to the jet,” Sam says as I click the case closed. “I’m going to help the others finish off the hostiles.” I haul myself to my feet and shoot him a dazzling smile. “As you say, Falcon.” He grins, pleased with his name choice and flies away towards the sounds of battle.

Steve doesn’t say a word to me the entire flight back. He merely glares at me whenever I try to catch his eye. I don’t regret what I did but I feel bad that I may have frightened him. I made a tough call and he’s just going to have to deal with it. That's what we do. We risk our lives so other people don't have to. He'll get over it, he's being a baby. Natasha sits next to me in the copilot’s seat, her red curls in disarray. She’s started to grow her hair out, it’s nearly to her shoulders now. “How’s the arm?” I glance at my bandaged bicep, wrapped up in a neat bow. “Doctor Cho will fix it up when we get there,” I answer without looking away from the horizon. “That’s good.” “Whatever you’re going to say Nay, say it.” She takes a deep breath and I can feel the tenseness of the upcoming conversation. “I just wanted to say I think you and Steve are both are too stubborn to admit that you’re both wrong.” I quickly look over at her in surprise. “I made the right call and I won’t apologize for it.” “Lucy,” she breathes out tiredly. “I don’t want to hear it,” I cut her off with a glare, tightening my grip on the controls. I have no desire for her to meddle right now. Steve and I are adults we can handle an argument. She huffs in annoyance and gets up, leaving me to pilot the plane alone. 

 

 

 

I land in the hanger and watch everyone else get off the jet. They all look happy and Wanda and Nat are cheerfully discussing what movie to watch for group night tonight. Vision takes the case containing the Chitauri core, probably down to Doctor Selvig so they can prevent possible combustion. I grab my batons off the floor and follow Rhodey down the ramp, closing it behind me. “Going down to medical?” Rhodey asks over his shoulder. “Yes Sir.” “Have fun!” He shouts and out of the corner of my eye I see Tony walking this way. “Rhodey! Squirt!” They share a high five. “How was the mission?” “We were successful,” I cut in with a glance at Rhodey, hopefully preventing a lecture. “Great job Avengers!” He cheers and claps his hands like one would at a sports game. “What are you doing here Tony?” Rhodey questions as the two head the other direction. I’m sure he’s here with some new tech improvement for the facility and I'm sure he'll stick around for movie night. Pepper must be working so he's bored. I think that's why he comes here so often, he comes when Pepper is in California.

“Miss Temple,” Doctor Cho greets me when I enter medical. “Sam sent word ahead on your injury so we’re already prepared for you.” I jump onto the medical bed so she can get a look at my arm. “Can you remove your suit?” I unzip my black Avengers catsuit and her assistants carefully help me remove my arm. I glance down at my sports bra and pale skin that no has a few cuts from the glass. “Does it hurt?” Doctor Cho asks softly. “A bit,” I softly admit to her. I can tell her of my injuries without lying because she isn't here to judge. She turns, her black pony tail swishing behind her. “Here take one of these twice a day.” She hands me a bottle of pills. “Make sure you take them with food.” I lean back against the medical bed and close my eyes while they surgically remove the bullet. I snap my eyes open when they put a mask over my face. “It’s just a little anesthesia,” Doctor Cho reassures me. “I’m going to count backwards and soon the anesthesia will take effect.” I watch her nod and smile at me. “Ten, nine..., eight…, …. seven, six…” My eyelids flutter closed into darkness. 

“Hello, Miss Temple,” Doctor Cho greets me as I open my eyes with a smile. I stretch my neck after they take the mask off my face. “Everything go okay?” I look down at my arm and see a neatly sutured wound. “Yes, it was a pretty quick operation. We removed the bullet and stopped the bleeding. Once the stitches are removed we can use the cradle to clear up any scarring.” “Thanks Doctor Cho, that sounds great.” She helps me put a black t-shirt on to cover my bare skin and hands me a pair of sweats. “Here is your suit and weapons, one of my assistants will take them back to the armory for you after they're cleaned of any blood stains. Go get some sleep and replenish your blood, and don't forget to take those pills.” “Thanks Doctor Cho!” The clothes they gave me are actually really nice, top of the line athletic clothes from Lululemon. I’m guessing Tony had something to do with that. He wouldn't want us walking around not in style.

I walk through the facility to get home. The sun is already set and I can see that it’s raining pretty heavily. I guess a thunderstorm is going to come through, unsurprising since it’s summer. Wanda, Nat, Tony, and Vision are already gathered in the living room. I see various bowls on the table full of snacks, popcorns, candy, pretzels. They really went all out for tonight. A friendly evening with the team will be nice for them I suppose. I wish I could opt out of movie night, I’m tired and I know Steve is going to confront me the moment I enter our apartment. He can be such a dick about stuff like this. But we got the weapon so he has to be pleased about that. He should see it as a victory. “Hey Luce, are you ready for movie night?” Tony shouts to me. "Yeah of course,” I answer quickly. “Uh I’ll be out in just a little bit.” I see Nat giving me a concerned look while the rest of them return to their conversations. I suppose they’re waiting on Sam and Rhodey still too, perhaps they're resting after the mission. 

As soon as I open the door, I hear soft jazz music is coming from the living room. A Harry James song I think. I pass through the dark kitchen and find Steve sitting in the living room, with only a single lamp on. He looks different in this light and his expression makes it clear as day how upset he is. His normally blue eyes are dark. “Did Doctor Cho help you?” Even his tone of voice is deeper, another sign of the imminent fight. “Just got out of surgery,” I reply, keeping my voice even. "I'll be fine in a few days." “Good, then we can talk about what happened today.” I wait for a lecture and tell myself to keep a level head. If he needs to get this out I can take it. "Your recklessness nearly blew the mission.” A flare of anger shoots through me, hot and unimpeded. “I was not reckless,” I defend, turning to face him. “I ordered you to stand down!” “You weren’t there!” I shout at him, unable to check my tone. “The weapon was in sight and I made the call.” “You could have died!” I falter slightly, I understand he was worried but I’m an Avenger just like he is. I’m prepared to take risks to protect people, just like him. He was the one who sent me ahead. “You forced the team into a fight that we were unprepared for!” “I’ve been at this far longer than you,” I coolly remind him. He’s only been out of the ice for a few years and was only Captain America in the 1944 for a short time before disappearing into the ice. I’ve been training for this type of life since I was thirteen. Nearly twenty years of my life has been as a spy, as a fighter. “Then you should have known you were making a mistake,” he retorts, his eyes narrowing in anger. “That you were being reckless!” 

“I was not reckless!” I shout at him again, fists curling at my sides. So much for trying to keep my cool. He gets up from his chair, moving to stand directly in front of me, glowering down at me like I’m a child who needs disciplining. “You’re always reckless! During the battle in New York, chasing Ghost all over the world! Secret missions for Fury! Going into HYDRA.” How dare he throw that back in my face, as if that wound doesn’t still hurt me everyday. He knows nightmares still plague me. He knows I wake up in cold sweats or screaming. “Well I died for that one!” I say while shoving him backwards. “Is that what you want? For me to admit I made a mistake?” He’s touching his chest in surprise where I pushed him. “I’ve made a lot of mistakes but going for the weapon today wasn’t one of them! I will not apologize for it!” “So, you finally admit going undercover was a mistake?” Of course, he thinks admitting one mistake is a victory for himself. “I was trying to take down HYDRA. I don’t regret it,” I snarl at him. His lips twist into a sneer. “I guess you don’t regret sleeping with someone else either?” My hand is slapping him across the face before I can even consider a different action. “How dare you Steve Rogers!” I scream at him, angry and heartbroken at the same time. To bring that up is like twisting a knife in my heart. 

I turn away from his shocked expression and enter the bedroom, my hands shaking as I deal with the whirlwind of emotions inside; anger, disbelief, sadness, betrayal. I grab a black duffel bag from under the bag and start shoving clothes inside. “Don’t walk away from me Lucy!” I momentarily glance at him, eyes stinging with tears. He's not acting like the Steve I know, the one I love. I won't stay here if he's going to treat me like this. I grab the gun off my nightstand and shove it in my waistband. I push past him, our shoulders connecting as I leave the room. I hear his heavy steps behind me, hounding me as I walk away. I wrench open the door and move into the other room, where other voices are abruptly cut off. “I’m going to stay at base for a few nights,” I snarl at Steve, tears already beginning to fall from my eyes. He doesn’t say anything, merely looks at me with a loss of words. I take that as the end to our argument and I spin on my heel, ignoring the looks the rest of the team are giving me as I walk out of the room, fleeing the building.


	20. Chapter 20

“Let’s pick a movie,” Sam whines from his cushy armchair. Wanda throws a Cheeto at him which he deftly catches in his mouth, smirking in triumph. “We have to wait for Steve and Lucy before we start.” Natasha looks out the window when lightning dances across the sky, reminding her of Thor. But he's been gone two months now and this is just a storm. “I think we may be waiting for a while,” she murmurs to the rest of the group. “They are fighting,” Vision agrees, nodding his head to her. Tony grimaces, he’s fought enough with Pepper to know how horrible it is. Every couple fights, it was bound to happen to them. Though he does feel bad. he doesn't wish it on anyone. “Maybe we should start without them,” Rhodey suggests as everyone begins looking at the closed door of Lucy and Steve’s apartment. “How about 2001: A Space Odyssey?” Sam suggests awkwardly. He realizes that Steve and Lucy won't be joining them. “Sounds great,” Wanda replies, sinking into her seat with a bowl of popcorn. Movie night is her favorite day of the week. Tony and Rhodey start laughing as they discuss something from their youth, probably a bad thing Tony did. Rhodey has been cleaning up after Tony for years. Even more so than Pepper. “Let’s all-” Natasha is abruptly cut off by Steve and Lucy’s apartment door violently opening. Everyone glances over to greet them but stop when they see Lucy storming out of the door with a black bag hung over her shoulder. “I’m going to stay at base for a few nights,” she snarls at Steve who was right behind her. She’s crying, her face red with tears falling freely and Steve’s cheek has a little red mark. Tony’s been slapped by enough women to know exactly what made that mark. He’s staring at her, eyes angry but mouth merely open like he wants to say something else but can’t. Wanda glances at Natasha as Lucy stomps away, wondering if they should go after her, but Nat sits still as stone. 

Steve stands in the doorway for a moment, watching the hallway where Lucy disappeared through in disbelief. He’s standing still as if frozen, probably shocked at what just happened. Sam clears his throat and Steve shakes his head, as if realizing that he's not alone. He glances up at the team, and notices everyone watching him warily. Nobody knows what to say. The team has never seen anything like that happen between Steve and Lucy. They've always been so in sync. He re-enters his apartment and slams the door closed, clearly not up for talking about whatever just happened with them. “Holy shit,” Tony mutters to break the awkward silence. “What was that all about?” “Lucy disobeyed Cap’s orders today,” Vision explains. “Cap wanted her to back off but she ignored him, went for the weapon and got shot,” Rhodey adds. “She jumped out of the roof and I had to catch her,” Sam points out. “They’re both horribly stubborn people,” Nat adds with a glance at Steve’s door. “But I think Lucy made a good call. If that weapon changed hands we never would have gotten ahold of it.” “It’s just a fight, right?” Wanda asks in a small voice, glancing between her friends. “We’re not losing a teammate, are we?” “Of course not,” Nat tells her, nervously glancing at the other boys around the room, silently wishing Clint was here to help. He always knows what to say. “They just need some time to cool off. I’m sure it’ll all be fixed soon.” Nat comforts her, though even she isn’t so sure she believes her own words. Lucy is too stubborn, too proud to come back on her own, and Steve, well who knows what he'll do. This could be the end for them, unless someone steps up. Nat's heart breaks thinking about it.

I get into a Quinjet, ignoring the questions the various staff members ask me. I can’t be here, I can’t even look at Steve, not after what he said. His words cut me to the core. I thought we were in a good place, apparently I was wrong. After everything we've been through, he throws the worst part of my life back in my face. I enter the coordinates for base and enter stealth mode so I can’t be tracked. The last thing I want right now is to be followed. He has no right to know where I am, not right now. Once I’m in the air, I breathe. My tears stop and I can feel the ache from crying so hard. I'm curled up on the pilot's seat, my arms around my legs. A little distance will be good. Maybe I needed a break, from the Avengers...and Steve. I distract myself by playing music. If I’m going to cry again it won’t be here on the jet. I can handle my emotions. The flight is simple, it doesn’t take very long to reach base. It’s pretty late now, I hope I’m not disturbing anything for Shield by arriving out of the blue. I haven't been as much in the loop with them, I hope everything is okay. But since I’m in stealth mode they can’t even find me on scanners so I turn on the radio. “This is Agent Temple requesting permission to land.” “Agent Temple, you’re not appearing on our scanners, please report,” a man’s voice replies in confusion. “I’m in stealth mode,” I explain tiredly as I enter my clearance codes for the base. “Well everything checks out,” he slowly says, still baffled I’m not appearing on their radar. Tony's tech outstrips nearly anything and now I'm thankful for it. “You are cleared for landing.” Once the ground opens up, revealing the dimly lit hanger I quickly land the jet, once it’s off I can breathe easier, no chance of tracking me down. We know it works since Bruce used it to get away. A few days here will be nice, if Coulson allows it. Though it's been quiet here, I can't imagine he'll be against it. He's my friend and I need him. He and I have been through a lot together.

Two Shield agents approach me as I exit the ramp, closing the door behind me to keep it locked. “Does the Director know you were coming in?” One man asks me, brow furrowed as he looks at a clipboard. “I didn’t know I was coming in,” I tell them softly. “Is he here?” I question, maybe talking to him will make me feel better. “I believe he’s still up in his office,” the woman says while shrugging her shoulders. “Thank you!” My feet move without prompting and I practically run to his office. I should probably knock but I don’t and I enter quickly, seeing Coulson behind his desk, fingers on his keyboard. “Lucy? What are you doing here?” I sink into a chair across from his desk, all the sudden feeling very tired and vulnerable. “I need a place to crash,” I explain, my voice breaking. “Can I stay here?” His eyes move to my wobbling chin. “Of course, you can,” he answers quickly while closing his folder and hitting the power button on his computer. “What happened?” He stands and takes the empty chair next to me, seemingly abandoning his work. “Steve and I got into a fight,” I sob out. “About what?” “He said I was reckless, that I’m always reckless.” “Says the guy who went into German hostile territory by himself in 1945,” Coulson cuts in with a soft smile at me. “He even brought up Bakshi.” My voice is a whisper. That is what’s really torn me up. I thought we’d moved past that. It’s been over a year since that happened. “He did not!” I nod miserably, my chin tucked to my chest. “Lucy, I’m sorry. You can stay as long as you like. You know you're always welcome here.” “Thanks,” I reply softly, my voice betraying my pain. “I have a call I have to make with the ATCU, but I can cancel it or do you want me to call Daisy?” At that moment I wish Jemma was here, I know she’d have kind words and either tea or whisky. “I think I’ll go see if anyone’s awake in the other room.” “I’ll see you in the morning,” he says while I get up to exit the room. “Goodnight Lucy.” “Night Phil.” 

Mack, Hunter, and Daisy are all in the lounge when I enter, despite the late hour. “Hey!” Daisy greets excitedly when I walk in. “Did Coulson call you in for something?” I stare at their happy expressions, wondering if perhaps it would be best if I merely went to my room, hide in shame by myself. Her eyes lock onto my own, probably noticing how red they are. “Lucy...what’s wrong?” “I needed a place to stay,” I awkwardly explain. Mack reaches to the side and sets a beer bottle on the table. I guess they have a cooler out. “Might need one of these if you’re going to explain.” I join them, sinking into the leather couch by Daisy gratefully. I open it and drink half before starting. “Let me guess,” Mac grins. “Boy problems, like Daisy here.” “Ugh yes,” I answer while finishing my bottle, gesturing for another. “Tell us,” Hunter exclaims cheerfully as he leans back against the black leather cushions. "Shield therapists, open for business." “Steve told me I’m always reckless!” “You were the best agent to come out of Shield,” Mack argues. “I remember I got to read one of your files once. My whole team was wowed by what you did by yourself.” Despite how upset I am, I feel a rush of pride.“We need more details,” Daisy prompts as she finishes her own drink. I begin explaining the mission to Libya and the Chitauri power core weapon. Everything comes out in a rush, the need to share, to vent is overwhelming. “That was an asshole move,” Hunter agrees when I tell them how Steve brought Bakshi up. “I think rushing into the arms deal was a bit extreme,” Mac awkwardly explains. “I mean you could have at least waited for the others to get into position first or at least let them try and come up with another plan.” “But that doesn’t give him the right to say those other things to her,” Daisy defends me, casting Mack a glare. I sigh leaning my head back against the couch. I probably shouldn’t be drinking after surgery but wow I needed this, to feel human, to feel appreciated. Eventually we turn the subject to Daisy and her quest to recruit Inhumans, along with her failed love life with Lincoln, poor girl. He isn't remotely interested after what happened on that ship. But Daisy is awesome, it's his loss.

A day passes and I wait by my phone. Steve doesn’t call. I really thought he would. Natasha and Wanda both text me, nothing about what happened, merely a few comments here and there about Wanda’s training. I know they’re reaching out to make sure I’m okay, but I don’t want to talk about it; not with them. I'm at a loss. I don't know what to do. Coulson, Hunter, and Daisy all talk me out of being the one to reach out and call. I know I have things to apologize for, but according to them he should reach out first. I actually agree with them. I don't know if anyone has ever hurt me like he did. I pace around base each day, spending time training with Daisy to get my mind off it, to stop from staring at my phone. But it doesn’t matter, he still hasn’t called. May is still spending time with her ex-husband, taking a well-deserved break from Shield. Fitz is nearly never here, always off chasing leads on the alien stone that Jemma vanished into. Overall it's quiet here, the agents have nothing to do. After nearly a week passes and I still haven’t heard from Steve. I deign to stay in my room now, unable to face anyone. The tears are an everyday thing now. Tears for what we’re losing because of our fight. I may have been a little reckless going for the weapon, but I don’t regret it and I won’t apologize for saving people’s lives. I only wish this wasn’t what is tearing us apart. I'd gotten so used to having someone to talk to, to be myself around. I guess I should have known that a volatile person like me can't win, can't be happy. Shield warned us about relationships, how hard they are for people with lives like mine. I guess I should have listened, it's not like I have a good track record.

“You up for a mission?” Coulson’s voice rips through my day-dreaming and sad thoughts. I glance up from my ever-so-silent phone. He’s dressed in full body gear, leaning against my door frame. “What kind of mission?” I question lightly, my interest growing at the sight of the extreme weapons he’s carrying. It must be serious if he's packing that. Something like that could be fun. “We’ve got word that HYDRA is going after a weapon in Urumqi, China.” “HYDRA as in Grant Ward?” I spit, hating that he’s taken on a leadership role for the organization. It' like he's asking for death. He could have disappeared, never to be seen again, but instead he does this, purely out of revenge and spite. Coulson nods, watching my expression carefully. “Want to go take whatever he wants away?” I glance back down at my phone, which is clearly not going to ring. If Steve and I are done, he’ll remain with the Avengers. That’s his team and I would never ever take it away from him. He loves it and needs it, far more then I do. I’ll need to get back in the loop here, because this is the first place I’d go for a place to live and a job. I better get comfortable with the team if I'll be around. “Let’s do it!” I wipe my eyes and stand, ready to jump into a mission. If anything, it will get my mind off of things and I may get to hit something, or if everything goes perfectly, kill Ward. He deserves a bullet to the kneecap and more. Nothing makes a girl feel better like killing terrorists.

I don’t have any of my own combat suits here, so I wear tactical gear like Coulson. He even gives me a face mask to conceal my identity. Out of everyone I’m the most recognizable. The amount of publicity we get with Tony has put our faces across the world. It will surely put a damper on any future undercover or assassination missions I go on in the future if I return to Shield. Though I suppose there are photostatic veils, I wouldn't even have to use my face for missions. But this one I want to be me. I want Ward to see me with Shield. “Let’s go kill this son of a bitch,” May declares as she breezes around the corner, she must have come back for this. She hates Ward the most, so I suppose it's unsurprising. I'm glad to have here here. “Hi Lucy,” she greets me as we enter the jet. “Hey May.” It’s a small team with only Coulson, May, Daisy, Mac, Hunter, and I. Luckily Bobbi gave me her batons which are already strapped to my back. They’re not as nice as the ones I left back at the facility, but I’ll make do with them. It's too bad she's still recovering, it would have been nice to have her along. But she's taken over work in biology after the loss of Jemma. Shield is still in desperate need for doctors and scientists. Coulson is trying to recruit but without government backing, it's hard. Shield is basically black listed. “All we know is that HYDRA wants a weapon that’s located in Urumqi,” Coulson informs us. “We know it’s around this block-” he pulls up a map for us to look at. The block looks relatively large so we'll be searching for awhile. “We have to get whatever it is first. Do you understand?” I wonder how he got all his intel? It must be some sort of informant. All that matters is that we get to it though. “Yes Sir,” I reply in chorus with the others. I wonder what kind of weapon Ward is searching for. Whatever it is must be dangerous otherwise he wouldn’t want it. HYDRA only wants weapons that will hurt people. I rest my eyes on the plane, the flight is long since we’re crossing the globe. 

“Everyone on coms?” Coulson asks as May lands the cloaked jet. “Yes,” we all reply and I share a grin with Coulson, the first real smile I've had for days. I'm practically giddy as I think about this mission. I haven't done something like this in years. I'm excited to be with everyone, like a normal agent. I'm following orders just as I used to do. “Alright, May you go with Daisy and Mac. Hunter, Lucy, you’re both with me.” I double check my weapons in case of resistance. I’m carrying a machine gun, which is rare for me. But Coulson insisted we all be prepared for HYDRA to intervene and potentially a firefight. I'm actually looking forward to a tussle. “You take this side, we’ll start on the opposite end of the block,” Coulson orders May, pointing towards the far end of the block. "Radio if you find anything." I pull the mask down over my face as soon as we move out. It’s early morning here, the sun just rising in the east. It’s gorgeous weather out right now, but the temperature will rise up to the 90’s in just a few hours. Summer's here can be brutal apparently. I'm glad we're here in the morning because our thick black combat gear would be sweltering in the afternoon heat. We’re on the rooftops looking for any potential weapon HYDRA could use. But without any idea of what it is, we're having a hard time. Down on the streets a market is already bustling, people gathering in the narrow cobblestone street to begin their regular days providing for their families. I can hear their voices chattering even from the roof. 

We’ve already checked four buildings and nothing has turned up. The heat has grown as I predicated and I'm sweating beneath my armor, my gun is propped up to my shoulder, ready for any kind of resistance. Hunter is humming an ACDC song as we continue our trek and I have a hard time not to join him. It's so catchy. Whatever is that we're looking for is clearly well hidden. “Fitz should be here,” Coulson murmurs to me. “He’s grieving,” I defend him, understanding what it’s like to lose your family and that’s what Jemma was, his family. “I know he is, but we need him. With his tech we might have already found the weapon and be on our way home.” “Got a hot date?” I tease him, making Hunter chuckle. “No date, only work.” “You need a hobby mate,” Hunter tells him cheerfully. He had a hobby with his collections, but that’s all passed. He's pretty serious now about the job. I sometimes miss the old him, he was much more carefree. Someone needs to bring that side out of him again, I wish that could be me. But he needs someone else, someone who will love him and show him he can do both. “We’re taking fire,” May shouts through the coms to us, her voice ringing in my ear. “We have HYDRA agents in the area!” “Do you have the weapon in sight?” Coulson questions, clutching his gun closer to his chest. “Negative,” Mac replies, clearly grunting with effort. The weapon is still out here somewhere. Hydra doesn't have it yet either. That means we need to move quickly. “Lucy, keep looking! Hunter and I are going to rendezvous with May’s team and end this.” “I’ll radio if I find it,” I tell them, urging them to go help the others. I watch the pair of them rush towards the other side of the block and disappear inside another building. Hopefully nobody gets hurt and that they leave Ward alive. I’d like to shoot him a few times before someone kills him. I never got the chance to interrogate him the last time he was in Shield custody.

 

 

 

I check another apartment building and nothing turns up. This is a pretty poor area, so each apartment is tiny with little inside. These people cannot afford much besides what is necessary. I'm surprised a potential HYDRA weapon is even around this area. Sounds of screaming reaches my ears, terrified civilian screams. That can only mean HYDRA must be nearby.They have to be scaring or threatening people. That is the only thing that would ruin the calm of the market. I race down the stairs and out into the street, nearly knocking a pedestrian into a parked car. I hear the familiar sound of gunshots ringing through the air, making my hair stand on end. People are fleeing in every direction, trying to shield themselves by running into buildings or hiding beneath cars. It's complete chaos. I'm suddenly reminded of the battle of Sokovia. I dash towards the sound, already removing the safety on my gun. I see two dead HYDRA soldiers in the street, their blood soaking the cobblestones a dark rusty color. In the center of the street stands a sole figure, one I eerily recognize. His dark hair is tucked under a navy baseball cap, a roughish beard across his face. I’m not sure if I’m looking at the Winter Soldier or Bucky Barnes. But the gun in his hand- aimed at the dead HYDRA soldier on the ground gives me a good idea that this isn’t good, that he isn't good. He’s been hiding in China for over a year, he's the weapon we're all looking for. Sam and Steve have been searching diligently for him and they didn’t find one true lead. And yet here he is standing in front of me, only five feet away. I swallow thickly when his eyes fall on me. I barely held him off in D.C. last time, but if Ward wants him, we need to get to him first. I won't let HYDRA take him away, not when I can stop it.

I hold my hands up- far away from my gun to try and show him I’m not a threat. I want to try and reason with him. Steve told me that there is a part of his Bucky still inside, the one who saved him after the Hellicarrier crashed. I have to try to appeal to him for Steve. I swallow nervously as his eyes fall on me and narrow. I reach for my helmet, watching as he now holds his gun steady at me, finger on the trigger. I have no doubt that he'd kill me with one shot. I remove my helmet, allowing my blonde curls to blow in the wind. I hope he stands down. “The Avengers are here!” I hear a man shout in Chinese as he recognizes me. “We’re saved!” Another picks up his call. Soon a small group is gathered, still wary, but watching with their phones in hand, taping us. They believe I can stop him, but I'm unsure myself. Bucky is a well trained assassin, probably better than me. “I don’t want to hurt you,” I call out to him, suddenly very aware of how dangerous this is. I watch his grip tighten on his gun, eyes roving over my face-hopefully in recognition. “You need to leave,” he growls at me in Russian. “I can’t do that,” I reply, also in Russian since he seems more comfortable speaking that. Maybe I can gain a little trust. “Then you’ll die.” He fires at me instantly and my instinct takes over as I leap out of the way, losing my gun somewhere in the vicinity. Apparently, he doesn’t want to talk. There goes the trust idea. The people who were gathered once more begin screaming in terror. Those bullets that were meant for me striking the crowd, possibly killing. I have no doubt that this is the Winter Soldier, not Bucky Barnes. He's an enemy and I'll do whatever it takes to stop him. I hear his gun click, signifying he’s run out of ammo. I charge forward, swinging my batons. They clang against metal as they connect with the arm he raises to protect his face. He’s wearing a long jacket and a single glove, hiding his prosthetic from sight. But I know the damage his arm can do. I remember seeing him carve through a car with a small knife as Steve barely held him at bay. If I can get him on his knees I should be able to get him unconscious and we can take him back to base. I'm sure we have some sort of thing to hold him, or Tony will think of something if I call. This is beyond a fight with Steve, I need their help - his help. 

I kick my booted foot into his leg and he stumbles off balance. I leap onto his back and wrap my arms around his neck. “I don’t want to be your enemy. Please, I just want to help.” His fingers are prying at my arms, trying to drag them away from his throat. "Please, please, please," I mutter as I tighten my grip, praying that I can choke him out quickly. His hands quickly move to my thighs and he flips me over him. I spin in the air and catch myself before I crash onto the stone ground. I look up at him and see his lip curling in anger. I’m on my feet as soon as he lunges forward. He swings his fists at me, but I deftly block them, moving so quick I don’t have time to think about anything else. I block a shot at my ribs from his metal right arm but I’m not fast enough to block his left. His hand tangles in my hair and he pulls. I cry out in pain which rapidly turns to anger. I bite down on his arm as hard as I can, tasting blood through my teeth. With a growl he lets go of my head and I smash my knee into his groin twice till he pulls away, groaning and curled over in pain. My head aches where he pulled my hair, a cheap shot for him to take so I returned the favor. It's the easiest way to take a male hostile to the ground. I turn around when someone screams. A Chinese woman is pointing behind me, her mouth wide open in horror. I whirl around and feel something pierce my right shoulder blade. I stagger backwards against a dark green dumpster, my feet unsteady. I look down and see a small throwing knife buried in my clothes and the pain is telling me it pierced my skin. Bucky’s hand is still in the air, eyes narrowed as he watches me. I can't tell if he intended to hit me here, or if I moved and it would have been a kill shot. I never should have lost focus. Without hesitating I pull the knife out, ignoring the agonizing pain that accompanies it. I hurl the knife at him with my left hand but he moves his head slightly and the blade grazes across his cheek and instantly I see blood pour down his cheek from the wound. If I'd aimed any higher I would have compromised his vision, damn.

A car comes barreling down the street and I roll out of the way, the pain in my shoulder spiking from the roughness of my movements. It roars past me, crashing into merchant carts and bumping along the cobblestones. I use one of the fallen carts to pull myself back up to my feet, my eyes swimming from the pain in my shoulder. But apparently the car dazed me and Bucky’s fist cracks across my face before I’m even fully standing. I feel my nose break, the resounding crack echoing through my skull. Hot blood bursts from my nose and the coppery taste sticks to my tongue. The blow knocks me backwards-back onto the ground. When my eyes open again Bucky’s leaning over me, his metal fingers enclosed around my throat. With his enhanced strength he lifts me off the ground, my feet dangling above the cobblestones as he tightens his grip, cutting off my oxygen. I writhe in his grip, uselessly pawing at his arm, desperate for air. But he's too strong. My lungs begin to ache and burn; my vision starts to grow black along the edges. This is where I die, I can't beat Bucky, I'm not strong enough. I look down at him, his blue eyes are so angry, so hurt. “Looking good Lucy.” Ward’s ever so annoying voice cuts through the air. Bucky’s head snaps over to see them, his grip loosening just enough for me to gasp in a breath of air. Ward is standing with a dozen armed HYDRA agents, smiling at us like a clear villain. Even through my blurred vision I can see the heavy weapons they're carrying. “Nice work Winter Soldier,” he nods at Bucky who continues to scowl at him. “Now you know what’s best. What’s best is you comply. Kill her to show your loyalty to me, the new head of HYDRA.” Bucky glares back at them, making no sound, no movement. I have to try and reason with him. Steve told me that speaking of their past brought a different light to him. “You're name is James Buchanan Barnes," I choke out. "You fought with my grandfather Freddie in World War II. And nobody can tell you what to do anymore, Bucky.” I ground out, my voice barely above a whisper. “Only you can decide if you're a villain or not.” 

He glances up at me, this time his blue eyes are soft. Much different than they were a few moments ago, far more human. His fingers loosen and I fall to the ground, my knees cracking against the cobblestones. My breaths are gasps and in between I cough, my hands gently touching my sore throat, already feeling the bruises beginning to form. But as I suck in a few deep breaths my vision clears and the pain from my nose comes to the forefront of my mind, as I spit blood out of my mouth. Ward’s face is twisted into a look of anger, glancing between me and Bucky. “You’re making a mistake,” he says as he waves his finger at Bucky, doing his best to match Bucky's threatening look. But Bucky doesn't need to do much to look intimidating. “I don’t think I am,” Bucky replies, this time in English, the first time I’ve heard him speak it. His voice is smooth, far less rough then before. “You had to get here first Lucy. You’re always in my way.” Ward's glaring down at me, the hate in his eyes very real. Bucky steps between us, blocking me from Ward. I have one hand at my nose, the blood still gushing through my fingers. The other hand is keeping me steady on the ground, sticking to the blood soaked cobblestones. “At least this is the last time.” He turns to walk away and I actually believe he’s giving up. “Kill them both,” he snarls over his shoulder as he enters a black SUV. All twelve of the HYDRA guards aim their guns at us; I hear the sounds of the safety's clicking off. I close my eyes, preparing for the end; but Bucky is faster then them. His metal fingers grab the dumpster that I hit earlier and he drags it in front of us just in time to shield us from the massive amounts of bullets. He could have escaped the guards but he just saved my life. I reach for my fallen gun, which is only a few feet away. It still has full ammo, hopefully enough to kill these guys, but sitting here I've already prepared myself for death. Once more HYDRA may lead to my death. This time I won't be coming back.

My eyes meet Bucky’s and I can see the sincere guilt in them as he looks at my possibly horrifying face. He still has the bleeding gash on his cheek I gave him, but he doesn't even wipe the blood away. I swallow thickly and hesitantly offer him the gun, it nearly slips out of my bloody fingers. He’s my only chance to get out of this so I have to trust him. I have no choice. He nods thankfully, taking it and quickly checking the ammo and looking it over. I move to a crouching position and he glances down at me in alarm. “Throw me over the dumpster,” I order him. I know he’s strong enough to do it. “What?” He looks dumbfounded, like I'm crazy. “Just do it!” He shifts and tosses me into the air with ease. Thankfully my legs weren’t injured and I spin in the air to land on my feet. The HYDRA guards holler in surprise, trying to change tactics to our surprise attack. Since I’m weaponless I attack the closest man for his weapon just as Bucky begins firing as he moves around the dumpster. I tear the gun out of the man’s hands and instantly kill him, moving my aim at the other soldiers. I'm forced to continuously spit blood out of my mouth as I've been unable to stop my nose from bleeding. The taste is beginning to gag me. But I'm focusing on the hostiles. Something metal spins on the ground a few feet away from me, beeping rapidly. “Bomb! Bomb! Bomb!” I begin shouting at all the people gathered. “Everybody take cover!” I toss my gun aside to use my body to block the blast that would seemingly decimate all these innocent people. Bucky intercepts me, his arm locking around my waist, hurriedly pulling me in the opposite direction. I see the bomb explode, the bright light blinding and the force knocking us onto the ground, letting darkness overwhelm me. 

 

 

 

 

Sam leans back on the couch, watching the Chicago White Sox score yet another run against the Yankees. Tony laughs at Steve who is watching his favorite team get crushed by one of the worst teams currently in the league. “Sorry Cap, guess they’re having an off day,” Rhodey offers in a far politer tone. Tony throws a bag of chips at him. “You let me have my fun. I gave you that War Machine suit. I can take it away.” “Oh, as thanks for saving your lousy life too many times?” Rhodey fires back, making them both laugh. "And I took the suit when you were drunk, remember? You didn't give me shit." "I thought I was dying," Tony defends. It's been a pretty lazy few days, so Tony has been hanging around. “Pepper would never let you take it back. She’d side with me.” “Touché,” Tony mildly agrees, glancing out at the night sky. “And if you’re not scared of your lady, she’s not for you.” Steve watches them sadly, not noticing the look Sam is giving him. Sam has been badgering Steve for almost a week, trying to convince him to call Lucy before it’s too late for either of them. Because according to Nat, his co-conspirator, Lucy won’t even speak of it when they text her. And clearly, they’re both miserable, the stubborn fools. Losing Lucy as a member of the team would be a devastating blow. Not only would they lose her skills but she's an amazing addition and without her, Steve is not the same. Even now, he's quiet, only speaking when spoken too. He doesn't reply to their jabs or even break up their arguments like he used to. He's depressed and Sam is seriously worried. There has to be something that can be done.

“Turn on the news!” Wanda demands as she barges into the room, eyes wild and her brown hair in disarray. “What? No, the game is on,” Tony grumbles, eyes not leaving the screen, where the best player just came up to the plate. “Just turn on the news!” Sher orders the group of boys, her voice far harsher than before. Vision enters the room, frowning as he can sense Wanda’s emotional upheaval. Sam grumbles and reaches for the remote, flipping over to CNN, mumbling his discontent about missing the baseball game and women. Wanda nearly uses her powers to throw something at him and crack him over the head. The headline makes him drop the remote onto the ground. ‘Attack in Urumqi: The World Responds.’ Anderson Cooper appears on the screen, wearing a clean blue suit. “We’re bringing you the first real footage of the terrorist attack in Urumqi, China. The footage we received is from a bank security camera. The authorities are not releasing much information regarding the attack, but CNN reporters were able to get this tape, bringing you the first footage of what happened. What started off as a firefight, turned ugly when the Avenger known as Lucy, or Nightwolf as a fellow reporter has learned she's previously been called, encountered known terrorist James Buchanan Barnes, otherwise known as the Winter Soldier. Please beware this footage is violent and not suited for children.” Nervousness sweeps through the room and Steve feels his heart sail into his throat. It feels like he can't breath. 

The footage cuts to a video from most likely a security camera on a building. But it’s easy to see Bucky holding a gun. They watch as another figure removes their helmet, revealing beautiful blonde curls, Lucy. She holds her hands up and inches forward, probably talking, but the camera is too far away to pick up voices. Bucky freezes and then replies something to her. She widens her stance and soon he’s firing at her and the camera doesn’t quite pick up every action, it's lagging. “Oh my god,” Sam breathes out as soon as they begin trading rapid blows. Steve’s mouth is open, eyes wide in horror as he watches his best friend and the woman he loves try to kill each other. Tony begins texting people he knows in China for any information while Vision leaves to get Natasha. Steve grips the cushions of the couch as Lucy attempts to choke Bucky out, her arms tight around his throat. He throws her off of him and she somehow manages to catch herself before she falls, her hair flipping up as she moves. She stands just in time as he charges at her. Natasha runs into the room, gasping aloud when she sees the TV screen. Bucky is pulling Lucy’s hair back, her lips are twisted into a pained grimace. They watch her bite down on his arm and knee him twice in the groin, so he finally releases his grip on her hair and stumbles backwards. They’re both breathing heavily and equally angry, not a good combination for assassins. “Where is this?” Natasha demands as she stands next to Rhodey. “China.” “How soon can we get there?” “Oh no!” Wanda cries when they see Lucy fall backwards into a dumpster with a small knife embedded in her shoulder. But without flinching she yanks it back out, hurling it across from her, striking Bucky in the face. A car cuts through the video and Lucy rolls out of the way, while Bucky seamlessly leaps over the car without a problem. Within seconds he’s already leaning over Lucy as she struggles to stand, the car must have surprised her. They can see her arms shaking as she tries to lift herself. His fist connects with her face and they can see the blood, even in the grainy footage. When she hits the ground again he leans down once more, dragging her back up raising her above his head, this time his hand around her throat. “It’s too late,” Tony murmurs in disbelief, watching Lucy struggle to breath, her legs uselessly kicking as she squirms. Tony's phone dropping from his hand onto the ground with a clatter. “HYDRA,” Natasha spits out when Grant Ward appears with a bright smile. She never spoke much to him at Shield, but heard enough to know he's a bastard. Eventually Bucky releases Lucy and she collapses onto the ground, holding her throat gently. They watch Bucky stand between her and Ward. “We need to do something,” Natasha barks as everyone is focused on the screen, watching as HYDRA turns their guns on Lucy, seeing just as quickly as Bucky moves a dumpster in front of them to protect the pair from the gunfire. Sam leans back in surprise; "Did he just do something good?" Steve is leaning forward now watching the TV with intensity. He hasn’t said a single word. “That’s a bad idea,” Tony murmurs as Lucy hands Bucky her gun, looking up at him strangely. “She shouldn’t trust him,” Rhodey agrees. “I think-” Vision is cut off as they watch Bucky toss Lucy in the air, over the spraying bullets and she instantly begins to attack, him following her. “No!” Wanda shouts when they see Lucy stare at a bomb a few feet away from her. She madly waves her arms, shouting something before lunging towards the bomb. Natasha blinks away a tear, wondering if she’s about to see her best friend die. But suddenly Bucky is there, dragging her away, his arms around her torso, easily overpowering her struggling. The blast of the bomb cuts the camera feed out, so they don’t even know if they escaped the blast. Lucy could be dead and they don't even know.

Steve sits in silence, unsure of how he’s even supposed to respond to what was just shown. “FRIDAY, hack the Quinjet Lucy took last week and tell me where she went,” Tony orders as soon as the silence grows unbearable. “I’m calling Maria,” Natasha declares. “Lucy was going to base and she’ll have a way to contact Coulson.” She disappears into the other room, phone already in hand. “Steve,” Tony barks. “Say something for god’s sake!” “I don’t-” he leaves the statement open, his mind a blur. Tony considers slapping Steve to get him to focus, but decides against it. “I’ve got Coulson on video,” Nat returns to the room, tossing her red curls over her shoulder. Tony takes her phone and swipes it up onto the TV screen with a flick of his finger. Coulson appears wearing the same armor Lucy was wearing, only without a mask. His face is covered in ash, with a few bruises along his jaw. “We’re already searching everywhere for her.” “What the hell happened?” Coulson shakes his head, nervously looking over his shoulder. “We got word HYDRA was moving in on a weapon and I asked Lucy to join the raid. She uh,” his eyes dart over to Steve. “She wanted something to get her mind off things.” He took a deep breath. “We had no idea what they were searching for.” “Did she die in the blast?” Wanda asks, her voice cracking. “We don’t think so. All we’ve found was one of her batons. We're looking everywhere.” “Did he kidnap her?” Sam asks, nervously glancing at Steve. “She’s gone silent on her com. Wait!” He moves out of the video and they hear someone else enter the room. “Daisy what do you got?” “I found blood along with Lucy’s com in a trash can, four miles from the blast sight.” Steve lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. "How much blood?" Daisy nervously looks to the ground. "Coulson there was a lot-I don't-" "We keep looking," he orders her. "Tell the team to spread out and call Fitz and Bobbi in for more recon. I don't care what they're doing, get them here now." "Yes sir!" " “I’ll start scanning security footage,” Tony says while striding out of the room. “No,” Steve speaks for the first time, making Tony halt his steps. “We’re going to China. Now!” Sam is on his feet, already on the way to the armory to suit up, followed by the rest of the team, Steve would be getting no arguments from anyone.

They land in China a few hours later, all in full gear. The media meets them as soon as they land, but they simply pass by ignoring all questions. Most of the questions are directed at Steve since his relationship with Lucy had been leaked to the media. The team is here for one reason and it's not to play games with reporters. They're here to find Lucy. “Spread out and search," Steve orders. "Tony, anything on cameras?” “Nothing yet, Cap.” “Rhodes, Vision, I want you in the air, tell us if you see anything.” “On it Cap,” Rhodey declares, his suit firing up so he can take flight. Vision follows his eyes already roving over the blocked of streets. “Captain,” Coulson greets looking very official in a non-Shield uniform. “What do we have?” “We’ve cleared nearly half the city. They’re not hiding here. We would have found them. Lucy would have left me a trail, I know it.” “Then we’ll search harder,” Steve declares as he motions his hand to the others. “Lucy,” he whispers to himself. “I’m going to find you I promise.” “She’s alive,” Sam assures Steve, looking at the expression on his face. “Lucy’s tough Steve. She’ll be alright.” “What if he’s hurting her?” Steve questions, head down to avoid people taking pictures of his tears. “Even when I fought him, I always believed in Bucky, but now…” “He saved her Steve. Remember that.” “He almost killed her,” Steve breathes out, remembering the look on her face as he choked her. There was real fear in her eyes. She thought she was going to die. “She chose to trust him when the time came.” “Then, where are they?” “He’s been hiding for years and you and I haven’t been able to find him. I’m guessing he’s going to melt back into the shadows, taking her with him.” Steve sighs, rubbing the top of his helmet. “I can’t lose her Sam, not after what I said.” “What did you say?” Sam asks, wondering what happened between them. “We were fighting about what happened on the mission and I brought up what happened when she went undercover,” Steve admits sadly. “Dude.” “I know it was a dick move, I was just angry. I didn’t mean it. What if I never get to tell her that? What if she died thinking that I was still angry with her? That I didn't care?” “You will get to tell her,” Sam vows. “Because we’re going to find her, Steve. We will.” 

 

 

 

 

The uneven bumps along the road wake me up. When I open my eyes, I’m greeted with the metal roof of a blue service van. There’s pain coming from my face and torso and I grimace when I move. I use my fingers to probe my face where I discover a broken nose, already set back in place. Bucky punching me in the face flashes in my memory, his face twisted in anger. The pain in my torso is worse, I feel my ribs bandaged, but I can’t remember what happened to them. I push myself up on my elbows, the pain spiking in my shoulder where another bandage is. The blanket covering me falls down but I hardly notice. In the driver’s seat of the van is Bucky, the same navy-blue hat from before is pulled over his eyes. “Who are you?” I’m disappointed at how weak my voice sounds. I must have been sleeping for awhile. “I think my name is Bucky,” he replies slowly, eyes locked on mine. “You can help me with that, can’t you?” I nod slowly, ignoring the fear I feel. “Can you cover yourself up?” He questions, a scarlet flush across his cheeks. I pull the blanket back up to cover my torso, surprised by his embarrassment. I'm totally covered by bandages, you can only see my sternum and stomach. “I think I should get a few answers before I help you,” I nervously blurt. He nods once, eyes flickering back on the road. “Where are we?” “We’re in Russia,” he answers. “Why?” “I have a contact here.” I nervously glance around the van but find it bare. “I don’t remember what happened after the fight,” I nervously say. “Someone threw a bomb into the mix. I pulled you away, but I wasn’t fast enough,” he slowly explains. “You were injured in the blast, bleeding from shrapnel wounds.” I gently touch the bandages around my breasts and ribs. “How bad was it?” “Pretty bad. You lost a lot of blood, but I took you to a doctor, made a deal to get you treated.” “Why?” “I’ve seen you before, you’re a hero.” He shrugs like it was obvious, but I can see through his dark persona. “I don’t believe you.” His eyes dart back to meet mine, and I can see his expression falter. “You’re Steve’s girl,” he says simply, making my heart skip a beat. He’s been keeping tabs on Steve then, that’s the only way he would know about us. I must have been sleeping for at least a day or two, what happened must be all over the news, everyone must be upset. Even with our fight I don’t want Steve to be worried, not like this. “How long has it been?” “You’ve been in and out of consciousness for three weeks.” “Three weeks!?” I demand, voice raising an octave. 

He hands me a Russian newspaper and I see the date is 23 days from the last one I remember. My face is on the front page, titled ‘The Lost Avenger’. That’s what they’re calling me since nobody has seen or heard from me since the fight. I read the article, all the interviews everyone has given, most authorities are declaring me dead and a lost cause. They believe Bucky either killed me or I died in the blast. I run my fingers over Steve’s final words on the bottom of the page, ‘I refuse to give up hope.’ Maybe we can fix things then, he and I. Maybe it's not over for us. “I need to go back,” I tell Bucky. “You could come with me-” “No,” he cuts me off harshly and I flinch. “I can’t.” His voice is softer, vulnerable and his eyes meet mine through the mirror. “There are people who can help you, people who care about you.” “No!” I shrink back at his once more violent tone. He's very defensive, his anger erupting both times I brought that up. I should be careful if he's going to lash out. “Where are we going?” I ask my final question. “I have a safehouse not far from here. A place to lay low while you heal.” He waits while I lapse into silence. “I went to the museum, saw my picture. Things began to come back,” he awkwardly explains. “Why didn’t you reach out?” “Because whatever I was back then- I’m not that anymore.” “Steve doesn’t care. He’d give up everything for a single conversation with you.” I can see it in Bucky’s eyes that he does remember, that he cares what I’m saying. He can't avoid himself forever.

I do my best to answer his questions as we drive north, I wish I could answer them better like Steve would be able to. But I don't know much about Bucky, only what Steve has told me. I'm not the person he needs to be talking to. I’ve been to this part of Russia before and nothing good happened here, but that was in a city about a hundred miles from here. I force myself to think of other things. “The safehouse is in here,” Bucky says as he pulls into a small neighborhood. “Your bandages probably need changed. Does it hurt?” “Yes,” I answer honestly. “Then I’ll find you some medicine,” he says simply, as if it'll be no trouble finding the medication I'll need. He can't risk taking me to a hospital, though I might need one. He pulls into a garage and closes it before getting out of the van. He opens the back doors to the van and recovers me with the blanket, keeping his eyes away from me, like he's ashamed to look. That's quite the indicator that he's from another generation, Steve used to do the same when we went on missions with Strike and I changed into combat uniforms in the same room as them, everyone else looked but him. Bucky carries me into a single dark room. He uses his elbow to click on a light. There’s a chair, a bed, and a tiny kitchen. The one other door is probably a bathroom. He sets me on the bed and returns to the garage. When he comes back he’s holding the gun I gave him back at the fight. I can't imagine it has much ammo left, after all those soldiers he killed with it. “I’m going to get you some medicine, stay here, and don’t open the door for anyone.” I watch him leave, locking the door with a key behind him. I try and sit up, groaning at the intense pain coming from my wounds. It hurts so bad tears begin to fall from my eyes. There's no way I'm leaving on my own right now. I doubt I can even stand up on my own. I hesitantly unwrap the bandages to get a closer look. If I have any chance of getting home I need to deal with this first, because I'll be bedridden for days. All the shrapnel was removed by the doctor Bucky knew in China, so everything is cleaned out. The wounds are in different states of healing. My lungs are fine, so something must have blocked the blast otherwise I’d need to be on a respirator. By now if the blast damaged my ear it will have healed. When I try to stand the pain is agonizing, so I’m forced back into bed, breathing deeply in effort. My shoulder wound is better, I don't think that'll hurt for very long, not compared to the shrapnel wounds. My nose is merely broken, now that it's set it will be fine, nothing I haven't dealt with before. 

Bucky comes back an hour or so later with a few bags. I watch as he unloads some food into the fridge and brings a medical kit over to the bed, along with some folded clothes. “I got some stuff for the pain,” he offers hesitantly, hovering nearby. It’s like he’s scared to get to close to me, as if I pose harm to him. “I checked the wounds while you were gone. I think they’re healing nicely. I mean I’ve never had a shrapnel wound before to compare it to, but it looks okay.” “Doctor said you’d be fine in a few weeks. Here,” he shuffles forward and gives me a bag of needles. “Uh-are these used?” “What? No.” “I didn’t come back to life to die from AIDS or some other horrible disease.” His jaw drops open and I realize what I said. “Sorry that’s an awkward thing to say to someone you’re just meeting.” I hold out my hand to him, ignoring that it slightly shakes. “My name is Lucy Temple.” He steps forward and shakes it with a small smile, almost a little awkward. “Bucky.” “It’s nice to meet you when you’re not trying to kill me, Bucky.” He stares at me for a second before chuckling. “I suppose I should apologize for what happened. I thought you were there to kill me.” “You should apologize for shooting me a year and a half ago then too.” “I shot you?” His brow is furrowed as he tries to remember. “You shot at Steve and I pushed him out of the way, took the bullet in the side.” “Then I’m sorry. That was- I really wasn’t in control then.” “I don’t blame you. I know what HYDRA does to people. But if it makes you feel better, I forgive you for all of it.”

I close my eyes and inject some medicine into my arm, praying I don’t have a bad reaction to it. “You do?” “I went into HYDRA undercover,” I explain to him, watching his reaction for any sign of emotion. “After a few months I was made. They tortured me and attempted to brainwash me.” “How did you escape?” He questions, voice very soft. “I missed a check in with my director and he came in after me. But by the point I’d already been shot in the stomach.” I lightly touch where the wound once was, fortunately the scar was erased by the cradle. So I wouldn't have an ugly reminder of what happened every time I looked at myself in the mirror. “A few hours later I died on the table when my friend was trying to save me.” “I don’t understand.” “There was one dosage of an alien drug left and it brought me back. But at that point the damage was done. I died in front of everyone I care about.” “Sometimes I think I’m making progress,” he whispers, turning away to look at the wall so I can rewrap fresh bandages around my breasts and ribs. “But then I’ll kill again." "I know how you feel," I reply softly. "I don’t always remember what life was like before, flashes sometimes.” “You don’t have to be the same person that you were in 1944,” I tell him. “Be the person you want to be now, a survivor.” “I’m a wanted man.” “Come to New York with me. We can protect you. Steve would be…” I break off, thinking about how upset we are with each other. The wound I have from what he said to me feels worse than the real ones I received in the battle. “What’s wrong?” “We had a fight before I left. It’s nothing for you to worry about. I know Steve would be overjoyed for you to come back with me. He cares about you, more than anything.” “I don’t think I’m ready.” "Bucky..." "You need to sleep," he says abruptly standing, probably trying to get away from the conversation. "You're staying in the bed," he orders. "I'll sleep in the chair." I watch him, but he doesn't look back in my direction.

 

 

 

 

I spend the next month healing and can finally move around the tiny apartment without any pain. The clothes Bucky brought are men’s clothes, so they’re really baggy around my hips and arms. I’m becoming stir-crazy trapped in this tiny apartment. Now that I'm back on my feet, I've cleaned every inch of the apartment while Bucky went off to meet some contact he has. I don't know if he's selling something, or hiding from something. But his contact sounds shady. Hopefully he's not becoming a mercenary like Adam. Those are the worst type of people. He's been a little more open with me and I find that if we're not talking about himself he's really likable. I hope he's trusting now, it seems like he does. We're actually pretty friendly with each other. “I’m back,” he mutters as he enters through the tiny garage. “Wow,” he looks around in wonder. “It looks different in here.” “It’s called soap,” I joke with a smirk. “Very useful.” “I’ve never had to clean anything before.” “Clearly,” I mutter. I watch as he sets a duffel bag on the table. “I need to get out of this apartment,” I tell him as soon as he sits down. “It’s been like a month and I’m borderline considering burning the place down.” I’ve been trying to get him to talk about what he remembers but he hasn’t opened up much, only given me minor details. He refuses to give information on where he's been and what he's been doing since D.C. He asked a few questions about Steve, ones he should be talking to him about, not me. I want to go home, I miss my friends, my team. Bucky brings me newspapers everyday. According to the news, searches for me are stopping, most people believe I’m dead. But Steve continues telling the media that the Avengers won’t ever stop looking. Our fight must not matter anymore, thank god. I hope we can work through this because I miss him so much. “Then let’s go outside,” Bucky offers, not noticing my inner turmoil. “What really?” I glance up at him in surprise. “There’s a place to eat in town. Let’s go.” I grab my boots and pull them onto my feet, practically jumping up and down in excitement. I’ve never been stuck somewhere like this before, it's horrible. “Here put this on,” he throws me a scarf and gestures to his head. So, I wrap it over my hair to conceal my identity, though in such a small town in central Russia I doubt anyone will recognize me. They probably don't get a lot of international news, but better to be safe than sorry. 

The town is really small. Only a church, a few apartment buildings, a single restaurant, with a gas station across the street. Bucky keeps his hat on and speaks cheerfully with the family who owns the restaurant. He seems comfortable here in Russia, perhaps he should stay here if he doesn’t want to return to New York with me. Maybe he can get an honest job and make a life here, begin to start anew. He'll never be able to stop looking over his shoulder though. Thats a trait I have too. People like us...enemies haunt our steps. Some things will forever live in my memory. “I’ll have the chicken Kiev,” I order politely. “The beef stroganoff please,” Bucky hands his paper menu back to the waiter. There are four other tables of people, one with young children. “Your metal fingers are showing,” I point out after the waiter walks away. He quickly pulls his glove back on, nervously glancing around the room. I doubt people here have heard of the Winter Soldier but he can never be too safe I guess. “Have you thought anymore about coming back to New York,” I question softly. “I can’t and I’ve made my decision.” “I understand. What do you want me to tell Steve?” We pause as our food is placed in front of us. “Tell him I’m not who he wants, tell him I’m not Bucky.” “You want me to lie?” “It’s for the best,” he explains, looking a little heartbroken himself. “He needs to move on because I’m never going to be the same. You need to help him move on.” “I will,” I vow, understanding how heartbroken Steve will be. He’s put a lot of work into finding Bucky and I’ll do my best to help him through it, if he’ll have me. I know he'll have a lot of hope because of Bucky saving me from HYDRA, but I suppose I'll just have to come up with an explanation. My heart hurts just thinking about it. How can I lie to him about something so big? He cares so much...and now I have to lie to him? “But if you ever change your mind I’ll show you how you can contact me.” "Thank you," he accepts the number I write down. It's one of the few secrets I keep, a line I've only ever given out to a few people. I honestly can't remember the last time I used it. But I'll always check it now, just in case.

The door behind Bucky opens, the bell ringing to alert the owners of a new guest. All the hairs on my body stand on end when I see the tattoos on their necks. It’s the tattoo of the Tambov Bratva and they hate me, like they would murder me in a heartbeat. My heart is thudding in my ears. “What’s wrong?” Bucky questions when he glances up at me from his food. “Those men are from the Tambov Bratva.” “Yes, they own this town,” Bucky answers simply. “Then we need to leave right now,” I harshly whisper. He glances at my fearful expression and nods without asking me any questions. He tosses some money onto the table as I quickly get up. I feel their eyes on us as we walk towards the door, gazes burning into our backs. As soon as we exit I see a security camera across the street of the gas station. Tony certainly will be looking through security footage from across the world so hopefully he’ll catch this eventually, because every nerve of my body is screaming that something is wrong. I haven't felt this since before Shield fell. I remove the scarf and look directly at the camera. Bucky’s hand moves to my lower back and he presses me forward. “We’re being followed,” he whispers and instantly puts me on alert. “What do we do?” “Let’s go this way.” He pushes me towards an alley and we find our path already blocked by almost a dozen men. Bucky hooks his arm in mine and glowers at them. "Can I help you with something fellas? My wife and I are just passing through." When they brandish their weapons he drops my arm, I don't think we're talking our way out of this one. They already know who I am.

I pull the knife I took from the restaurant from the folds of my jacket as Bucky moves protectively in front of me, a gun already in his hand. “Nightwolf,” one of them spits at me. “We’ve been looking for you for ten years.” I feel fear begin to creep up my spine. I've only used that name for the darkest of Shield missions. “Ivan will be so thrilled to see you,” another smiles, showing a row of silver teeth. “You got away from him in New York four years ago, but now here you are on his turf. It's like a gift from god.” I knew those men who attacked me in the coffee shop the day I met Steve weren’t just a coincidence. Ivan sent them to either bring me back or kill me. I thought this was over, buried in my past where it belongs. “If Ivan wants me, he can come get me himself,” I snarl, brandishing my knife in preparation. “He’s busy running a criminal empire, but he’ll be so thrilled to speak to you when we drag you back.” Bucky tenses as more men enter on both sides of the alley, too many for us to fight against. “Take them both, we can use him to make her talk,” the leader shouts at his men, his voice echoing across the brick walls. Bucky begins firing with extreme precision, taking out the oncoming men. I turn to cover his back, slashing at the first man to draw close. 

 

 

 

 

“Beep.” “Beep.” “Beep.” "Beep." Tony jumps up from his seat, knocking over his liquor glass onto the carpet, staining it brown. He runs to his computer and finds a flashing photo of Lucy, looking directly at a security camera. A floral scarf is wrapped around her neck, blowing in the wind and Barnes’ hand is pressed into her back; he's nervously looking behind them. They're standing incredibly close together, making him raise his eyebrows. “Guys! Guys!” He shouts into the intercom. “I found Lucy!” Steve sprints into the room first, rushing to Tony’s side. Tony has no doubt his speed is faster than anyone here. “Where is she?” Tony types in a few commands and a map shows up. “She’s in the middle of Russia.” “Where in Russia?” Nat questions as she enters with Sam, Rhodey, and Fury. “Tony get live satellite there.” “On it.” Nothing shows up by the gas station, only a few people walking by. Steve is staring at the photo of Lucy. She looks healthy, as beautiful as ever. His eyes hover over Bucky’s hand, comfortably pressed to Lucy’s lower back. It almost looks like she's leaning into him. Is there something going on between them? Has Steve ruined everything he’s ever truly loved? How could that have happened in so short of time? If it's his Bucky, then it's not so surprising. Bucky always had a way with girls. He was always the one they liked and Steve always had to stand by and watch. But Lucy...she was his just as he was hers. Could his stupidity really have pushed her into Bucky's arms? “Check areas nearby,” Nat orders Tony as she leans over his shoulder. “She can’t have gotten far.” He nods, eyes on the screen as Wanda and Vision enter the room and are caught up by Fury. “Oh my god,” Tony gasps when he finds out where Lucy went. She’s shoved up against a wall, being held in place by three men. One has his arm on her chest and two others have her legs. She's obviously in pain, her teeth are gritted together. There are dozens of dead men scattered along the alley and seven men are restraining a still struggling Bucky, a gun pressed into his head. “I’m sending down a surveillance probe,” Tony says, one of his probes will give them sound so they can hear what they’re saying and get some context, maybe find out what's going on. A limo pulls up and a big man exits the back in a sharp black suit, covered by a long fur coat. He steps over the men holding Bucky, who is still thrashing on the ground, three men sitting on his metal arm to detain him. Sound crackles through as the little black bot hovers nearby, just out of sight.

“Oh Alexandra, or I suppose your name is Lucy. Right?” They watch Lucy still, glancing over at towards the new man in fear, blue eyes dilating. “I knew you were alive and I was just bidding my time. It’s hard to arrange the kidnapping of an Avenger, you know. And then BAM! Here you are walking into my home town.” He glances back at Bucky. “With the infamous Winter Soldier no less. You’re a fascinating woman, I now know what my brother saw in you before you killed him.” “I didn’t kill your brother and you know it,” she snarls at him, kneeing the man closest to her in the groin as she tries to fight back. Another of the men holding her slams her back into the wall and she sags slightly, wincing in pain. “Tell me where the device is and I’ll let bygones be bygones. You and your little bodyguard boyfriend are free to go.” The dread Steve feels worsens and he feels Nat’s eyes burning on the back of his head. “The device was destroyed,” she replies shortly. “That device cannot be destroyed, you and I both know that. Tell me where it is.” Lucy falls silent, looking purposefully forward. “I suppose we’ll have to do it the hard way then,” the man shrugs in indifference. “Take them both and prep her for interrogation. Use him as leverage to get her to talk.” One puts a handkerchief over Lucy’s mouth and she slumps forward and another does the same to Bucky. 

“We need to get to Russia,” Steve orders the team after they enter the car. “Everybody suit up and get to the jet. We leave in five minutes.” “Who were those men?” Sam asks Natasha, clearly the resident expert in Russia. “Bratva members, probably Tambov. They can be vicious and clearly Lucy has a history with them.” Fury is shaking his head, one very eye far away. “Son of a bitch,” he mutters. “What is it?” Steve asks him, halting everybody's steps. “I sent Lucy undercover in the Bratva years ago when The World Security Council got word they possessed an alien weapon of unknown power. She was supposed to get close to their leader Alexei, and steal the weapon. She said the weapon got destroyed when he tried to use it and the case was closed. Clearly she lied.” He brings his hand to his chin, rubbing it as he speaks. "She was fresh out of the academy, we thought her perfect for the job. She was beyond skilled, beautiful enough to get attention, and she always followed orders." “What does the weapon do?” Steve asks with a furrowed brow. “We called it the Ultimate Nullifier. We believed it could eliminate any target, period.” “Anything?” Tony asks, his jaw open. “Lucy was supposed to bring it in.” “And then it would have been in the hands of HYDRA,” Steve defends Lucy’s actions. “She must have hidden it somewhere then. We need to find that weapon,” Fury orders. “We need to find Lucy,” Steve’s voice is firm. He doesn't care about the weapon right now. That's a problem for another day. Getting Lucy back is the only thing that matters to him. The world could be on fire, and he isn't sure if he'd care. “I’m the leader of this team. Not you. And we’re going after Lucy.” He glances around to the rest of the team. “Move out.” 

 

 

 

 

I wake, strapped to a chair. I feel sharp wire digging into my wrists and legs. Ivan’s face is inches from mine, his long nose practically bumping mine. “Oh good you’re awake,” he claps his hands and grins when I jerk away. “Where is the device?” I tighten my jaw and close my eyes. If I can survive Bakshi and HYDRA’s torture I can do this no problem. When Ivan steps away I see Bucky strapped into a chair across from me. He isn’t struggling, merely waiting for whatever comes next. “I’m sorry,” I tell him, meaning every word. If it weren’t for me he wouldn’t be here. “Where I’m from we take a girl to dinner before bringing her to an evil lair,” Bucky jokes, but his tone is a little dark. I stare at him in surprise, I don’t think I’ve ever heard him make a joke like that before. “The device Lucy, or else pain starts.” I look him dead in the eyes. “Do your worst,” I challenge, strengthening my resolve. “I intend to,” he replies sweetly, rubbing his beard with his hand. 

The torture begins with a beating, easy to resist. I’ll die before I tell them where the device is. That thing shouldn’t be in anybody’s hands, that is why I hid it so many years ago. I remember watching it's power, being horrified by it. I wouldn't even give it to Shield and I inexplicably trusted them back then. I spit the blood out of my mouth, raising my slightly swollen eyes back up to Ivan. “That all you got?” “Get the jumper cables,” he growls at one of his many henchmen. I scream when they shock me, a little bit more pain each time. Every time he asks me the same question and he gets the same answer. I’m not telling him anything and I never will. I have to stay strong. I lose consciousness during the electrocution and when I’m shaken awake, they aren’t torturing me anymore, they’re shocking Bucky. He’s barely moving, only shouting each time they shock him. “Tell me where it is, or we’ll up the amount we send into his body,” he threatens. “I’m sorry,” I apologize to Bucky with a sob. “I can’t tell them anything.” He grips both of his fingers into fists. “I don’t want you to,” he answers firmly, flinching when they shock him again. "You hear me Lucy? Don't tell them. I can take this." He's stronger than I am, merely yelping each time they shock him. I can see his face is bloodied, they must have beat him too, all because of me. Ivan strokes my face as I watch Bucky and I can do nothing about it. I'm causing him all this pain.

When they realize I’m not going to cave they leave us alone in the room. I try and break out of the chair, but the wire is too tight and it only cuts into my skin. The only way I'd get out of here is by loosing an arm and I wouldn't survive long without it. “What do they want?” Bucky asks as he catches his breath. He has sweat on his forehead. “A weapon,” I answer him tiredly. “One I can’t let anyone have.” “Then whatever they bring in next don’t break,” he orders me, eyes holding my gaze. “I let a security camera catch a glimpse of me when we left the restaurant,” I whisper so light that anyone listening in won’t hear it. “He’ll come then,” Bucky replies, clearly referring to Steve. “I hope so.” The newspapers all said he’s still looking for me and right now I need him to find me more than ever. Otherwise I'll die. I have no doubt about Ivan's resolve here. He wants the weapon and he'll do anything to get it. They drag in a man bound and gagged and toss him in front of me, he lands painfully hard on the concrete before my feet. “This is your waiter if you don’t recognize him,” Ivan introduces and I do remember him. He was kind to Bucky and I. “He’s here to convince you to give up the location of the device.” Ivan pulls a gun from his waistband and holds it to the man’s head, the man who is shaking as he sobs. “Tell me Lucy.” I tighten my jaw, wishing I could apologize to this poor innocent man. “Fine, this man’s blood is on your hands.” He fires his gun and his body slumps to the floor. “Or on your face,” Ivan jokes, gesturing to the spatter on my cheek. 

Ten people have been killed in front of me, their bodies lying on the floor around my chair. Seven men and three women have died because of me, their blood is literally on my hands, my body. I must be covered in it. I’ve seen what this device can do, not only to victims but the wielder, it doesn’t belong in human hands. I should have given it to Thor before he left, to have hidden it on Asgard. I never thought it would come up again, I thought it was forgotten. I tap morose code on my chair, watching Bucky’s eyes widen as he understands what I’m telling him, the location of the device in case they break me or kill me. Someone needs to know so it can be given to the Avengers to protect or destroy. I trust Bucky to get it done. Surely he understands I'd only protect something if it was so dangerous. I knew I'd have to move it someday, but I thought I'd have time. I look up when the door opens, expecting another victim to be brought before me. They do bring another victim, only this time they’re carrying in a small little boy. I cry harder, now having to watch them restrain a screaming little boy who is crying for his mother, maybe six years old. “Alright Lucy, you’re a hero,” Ivan baits, a cruel smirk on his face. “Heroes save people. Tell me where the device is or I’ll kill this little boy.” I’m sobbing now, torn between decisions. “Last chance,” he threatens, pressing the gun into the little boy’s skull who begins to scream. “It’s in Cairo,” I cry out, unable to watch this, to handle any more guilt. “I hid it in Cairo.” He leans close to me, breath hot on my face. “I’m going on a trip then,” he grabs my hair and drags my head up to meet his gaze. His breath is hot my face. “And you’re coming with me.” 

Bucky watches them drag Lucy from the room. But at that moment there's nothing to be done for her. He waits for his chance to escape, which comes two hours after they took her. He breaks the restraint on his metal arm, tearing it off the chair. “Oh no! Stop him!” Bucky crushes the guards throat and throws him against the door. His metal fingers tear through the other restraints and he kills all the other guards in the base cruelly and without mercy. He won't let them get away for what they did. All these men had a hand in torturing him and Lucy. Some of them probably brought in the innocent hostages. He may not be a hero, but he's not evil either. He writes a note, his spiky handwriting explaining exactly where Lucy will be, leaving it unsigned. He places the note on the chair Lucy was previously sitting in, wiping away the blood in the way. He needs to get away before the heroes arrive. The last thing he wants is to distract them from going to get Lucy, which is exactly where they need to be. She should be saved, not him. These past few weeks with her made him realize he isn't all bad. He can try and live a normal life. Once the note is in place, he picks up some of the guns from the killed men and exits the bunker to disappear once again, with plans to get newspapers to watch for news about Lucy and the Avengers. 

 

 

 

 

“My KGB contact assures me this is Tambov Bratva headquarters,” Natasha informs the team as they land. "I knew him well and I don't think he'd lie. He's a good guy." “Our main priority is finding Lucy and making sure she’s okay,” Steve tells them as he puts his helmet on, strapping it beneath his chin. Tony is suited up, prepared to fight these men, coming out of retirement for this, even Clint considered joining them but Nat talked him out of it. He needs to stay with his wife and kids. “She’s here Cap,” Rhodey assures him as he clasps his shoulder. “Tony, Rhodey, get those doors open,” Steve orders, putting his game face on. “On it Cap.” They blast through the doors and the team surges forward behind Steve. But instead of the resistance Natasha told them to expect they find the building littered with dead bodies. “Still warm,” Sam shouts as he leans down to press a finger to the neck of the closest dead. “There’s no one alive here Cap,” Tony blurts after he gets a scan back from his suit. "These people were massacred." “Search the base for any sign of her,” Steve whispers and the team splits up to look. But all he finds are dead guards and empty rooms, his heart beginning to sink. What if he's too late? If he's failed her...what will he do? “Captain,” Vision’s voice comes through the team’s coms. “I found something.” “Everyone move to Vision's position,” Steve orders after looking around the dead filled room. They find Vision kneeling in front of a bloody chair, a paper note in his hand. There are two chairs across from each other one has the restraints ripped out of the arms and legs. Vision hands Steve the note as Natasha looks at the dead in the room, they’re different. Not like the soldiers, these people were civilians. “Lucy’s gone,” Steve murmurs as he looks at Bucky’s familiar handwriting, which has not changed since they were in middle school. “Ivan is taking her to find the device, said she hid it in Cairo.” “Lucy hates the desert,” Nat says in confusion. “Exactly why she hid it there,” Tony says simply. “It’s the last place she’d ever want to be, meaning no one would expect her to hide it there. Most people hide things where they're comfortable, she was smart,” he comments. “They must be a few hours ahead of us,” Sam points out. “Then let’s move out,” Tony cuts in. “What about Barnes?” Natasha questions lightly, her eyes resting on Steve. “Clearly, he killed everyone here and left the note for Steve, what if he wants to help?” “He did help by leaving that note,” Wanda points out, looking a little green at the gore. “I’m sorry Captain but he doesn’t need our help, Lucy does.” “Wanda’s right,” Steve agrees, placing the note in his belt. “How fast can we get to Egypt?” 

 

 

 

 

Once we land in Egypt, they strap me into the back of a Jeep, Ivan pressing a gun into my ribs. “Tell us where to go.” “29°45'14.0"N 31°07'39.9"E,” I breath out, having long since memorized the coordinates to what I consider my deepest darkest secret. I should've known it would come out eventually. Maybe this secret will send me to my grave. “Drive,” he snarls at the men in the front seat. There are six cars behind us full of men accompanying us, giving me no chance of escaping. “No funny business or I’ll have my men kill that boy and more,” he threatens me. “I’m not lying,” I tell him tiredly. “I buried the device in the desert after everything happened.” “Maybe I won’t use it to kill you then.” I watch the sand dunes pass as I gaze out the window. The only chance I have is using the device which might kill me anyway, what a twist. I never wanted to touch that thing again. We stop at the familiar place, moon bright and full in the sky. “Where is it?” Ivan asks as he drags me from the back of the Jeep. “I buried it,” I point to the sand. “How deep?” “Five feet at least,” I answer, thinking back to how long I was here digging. “Men get started,” he says over his shoulder and a dozen men begin digging shovels into the sand. About two feet down they’ll encounter hard rock and need pickaxes to get through it. I hope that it’ll give me enough time to come up with a better plan. As I watch the piles of dirt grow, I realize that I'll probably die here, one way or another. Bucky is trapped back in Russia, hopefully Steve and the Avengers can rescue him, but it'll be too late for me. I know I hate the desert, but it does have some kind of horrible beauty about it. I do wish I would have died somewhere else.

It’s still nighttime when the men pull out a box from the ground. It’s older and far dirtier then the last time I saw it. Ivan grins in victory as a massive bald man hands him the box. “I’ve been waiting for this for a long time,” he murmurs, running the tips of his fingers along the top. "My brother knew the power this thing had. Now we," he gestures around with a massive grin, "the Tambov Bratva, will rule!" He begins tugging at it but it won’t open, his fingers prying at the lid. “Bring her,” Ivan snarls as he struggles with the box. Two men grip my upper arms and drag me forward. “Why won’t it open?” I remain still and the two men force me onto my knees. “Maybe it’s rusted shut,” I spit out. His hand cracks across my face, palm open and it stings my already wounded face. “Open it or there’ll be hell to pay.” “Torture me again, I don’t care.” “Perhaps physical torture was the wrong step,” he darkly explains to his men and I watch a dark smile creep across his face. “You are quite beautiful,” he says lightly touching my cheek, chuckling when I cringe away. “Perhaps I’ll allow my men to enjoy you after I get the device.” “Sir, there’s a keypad and a scanner on the case,” one shouts as he looks over the metal box. “What is the code Lucy?” “Put her thumb on the case!” I struggle as they yank my hand towards the little scanner on the box. The moment my thumb is placed on it, the whole thing lights up. “It needs a code now Sir.” “The code Lucy! Now!” The men throw me backwards onto the ground. I shake my head, picturing what that device did to Alexei. "Fine the hard way it is my darling." “Nikoli,” Ivan gestures to the largest man next to him. “You can go first. Enjoy her as my gift to you, for your many years of fine service to the Tambrov Bratva and my family.” I move backwards in the sand, as Nikoli approaches, smirking as he removes his belt, his hands already moving to the zipper of his pants. He's practically licking his lips in anticipation, hungrily eyeing me up and down. He puts his hands down the front of his pants as he looks at me. He begins to kneel down and I hear others approaching, probably to restrain me. “Perhaps if you shoot her in the leg she can’t move away Sir,” the small man holding the case shouts. “A fine idea Yury.” He draws the gun and aims it at me, looking at my legs as I scramble backwards in the sand. When he fires the gun, something drops from the sky in front of me, blocking the shot before it can hit me. “Steve?” I question in disbelief when I see his familiar blue suited back shielding me from the shot. He slams his shield into Nikoli, forcing him backwards and making him fall. Steve's lips are twisted into a look of both disgust and rage. “Fire!” Ivan shouts and all of his men pull their guns and shoot. All the bullets glow red as Wanda drops from the sky, she stops them with her powers. She growls and throws her hands down, letting the bullets hit the sand. “Hey asshole,” Tony shouts at Ivan as he and Rhodey land side by side. “Nice work pissing off the Avengers.” Sam dives out of the sky, kicking the case out of Yury’s hands. “Stand down or be put down,” he declares cheerfully, while Vision and Nat land on the outskirts of the area. The case slides across the sand, near Ivan who scoops it up. He begins tapping numbers on the keypad, while his men engage Steve and the others. 

I pick myself up out of the awful sand. I leap towards Ivan and knock him backwards, both of us trying to pick up the case. I slam my elbow into his chest to get him to back off. “My brother found this device, it’s mine!” “It killed your brother and it will kill you,” I snarl at him. We’re tugging the case back and forth and I see the code has already been entered, 1217. How the fuck did he know that, it had to have been a guess. The case falls open and the small silver device falls onto the ground. I smash the case into Ivan’s nose and pick up the fragile looking device. “You say it will kill me, then I’m certain it will kill you.” I think about all those people he killed, all the torturing on Bucky and myself, the fact that he was going to pass me around to his henchmen like a beer at a frat party. I press the small button on the device and watch him burst into a bright light before slowly shrinking as if he's decaying. The light is blinding and I have to shield my eyes. The device burns my hand and I drop it into the sand, wondering if it will kill me like it did to Alexei all those years ago. But it merely blows me backwards and I roll across the sloping sand dune and my vision goes black. 

Steve looks at the blinding bright light and can’t find Lucy in it. “Everyone move on Lucy’s position!” He shouts and charges forward. He uses his shield to block an oncoming blast that knocks Sam, Vision, Rhodey, and Tony out of the sky, sending them spiraling to the ground. It also sends Wanda and Nat onto their backs. Steve sees Lucy lying only a few feet away from him, still and unmoving. He picks himself up out of the rough sand and moves to her side. “Please be alive,” he mutters as he removes his helmet to see her better. He carefully cups the back of neck and gently lifts her face, seeing the damage done to her, those bastards nearly killed her. Her face is bruised horribly and her wrists are bloody. His stomach turns at the thought of what they were going to do to her when he arrived, what he was almost too late to prevent. Anger shoots through him and he lets out a long breath. “Lucy, wake up.” His voice cracks, and the rest of the team makes their way towards him. "Please Lucy don't go." He moves his finger down to feel her pulse, panicking when he doesn’t find one. “No, no, no.” He moves his fingers about an inch lower and he feels her heart beating persistently against his fingers. “Captain?” Sam steps forward first, mask covering his tear-filled eyes. “She’s alive,” he exclaims in relief, leaning his head down to meet her bruised forehead with his own. 

Nat kneels down on the other side of Lucy and looks her over. “I think she’s only unconscious. Hold on,” she murmurs and digs through her belt. She pulls out a little baggie of smelling salts from her belt and holds it under Lucy’s nose. Her bright blue eyes snap open and she abruptly sits up. If Steve didn’t have enhanced reflexes she’d have headbutted him. Steve pulls her into his arms, rocking her back and forth as she catches her breath, one of her arms touching Steve’s in surprise. “I’m not dead,” she gasps out. “Of course, you’re not dead,” Tony points out in confusion. I rest against Steve's chest and he kisses the top of my head. “I thought using the Ultimate Nullifier would have killed me like it did to Alexei ten years ago.” “I’m glad we found you Lucy,” Vision offers kindly. “Thanks Vision.” Wanda is crying, leaning against Sam. “Wanda,” I cough. “Don’t cry.” “You scared us, that’s all. I missed you.” I nod and take a shaky breath. “Let’s get her to the jet,” Rhodey cuts in. “FRIDAY bring the jet down.” I move to stand up and Steve lifts me in his arms. “I think I can walk.” “I’m not letting you go,” he whispers, looking into my eyes, his blue ones filled with anguish. “Okay,” I agree, relaxing in his arms, taking one moment to let myself be protected by him and hopefully still loved. “Take us home Stark,” Steve orders after he sets me on the medical bed, not moving from the chair beside it. “No,” I cut him off, already trying to sit back up. “We need to go back to Russia.” “Why?” “Steve,” I grip his forearm. “Bucky’s still trapped in the Tambov bunker. I have to go back and get him out, he’s there because of me. They tortured him because of me.” “He escaped,” Steve informs me, voice soft as the Tony takes off. “He’s the one who led us to you. He left a note.” Natasha comes over and sticks a needle in my arm. “She needs sleep,” she informs Steve in a no-nonsense tone. “You can talk to her after Doctor Cho takes a look at her injuries.” 

 

 

 

Doctor Cho fixes me up the best she can. The main thing she does is fix the shrapnel wounds that were harshly fixed by whatever underground doctor Bucky found. The cradle was able to heal all the scars. Now I’m in medical, waiting to be discharged. A knock at the door makes me turn around. Steve is standing awkwardly in the doorway, wearing jeans and a grey t-shirt. “How do you feel?” “I’m fine I suppose.” “Can I sit down?” He gestures to the empty chair by the bed. “Do you want to sit down?” I question nervously, watching the strange expression on his face. “I do.” I nod quickly, dreading the conversation we’re about to have. It could either go really well or really poorly. “I should never have brought up what happened while you were in HYDRA, Lucy. I’m so sorry,” he blurts as soon as he sits. “I thought we were past it,” I ask with a small voice. “We are,” he cuts in quickly. “I’m the one who made the mistake. I should have chased after you, called you once you were gone, but I was too proud,” he says, voice filled with shame. “I should be apologizing to you. I never should have run away. That was the worst thing I could have done. People in relationships don’t leave.” “I needed you to, otherwise I might have never realized how life is only worth living if I have you by my side for it.” 

I blink away some tears and smile at him. “Are we okay now?” “Actually,” he pulls his hand away from where I was reaching out to him. “There’s one other thing.” I let my hand drop back onto the sheets of the bed as I stare at him in confusion. I thought that would be it, something else must have happened. What could I have missed? “It’s about Bucky.” “I didn’t know he was the mission otherwise I would ha-” Steve cuts me off by raising his hand. “I wanted to ask if he hurt you when you were together, if he made you do anything you didn’t want to.” “Oh,” I gasp when I realize what he means. He must be jealous maybe? Concerned? His expression is odd. “No, Steve. He didn’t do anything that was inappropriate.” I watch Steve’s shoulders relax a little bit, I hadn’t realized how tense he was. “I wasn’t accusing you of anything,” he interjects. “But in the security photo, he was touching you and those men called him your boyfriend…” He's looking at me like I'm in love with someone else, he thinks Bucky and I slept together or something...and suddenly his attitude makes sense. “He let me have the bed in the safehouse and he slept on the floor or in the chair. He even told me to cover myself up when I was bandaged up and the blanket fell down.” “That sounds like the Bucky I knew,” Steve breathes out in relief. “Was it really him?” The hopeful look in Steve’s eyes is what makes me break my promise to Bucky, I can’t lie to Steve, not now-not after everything we've been through. “A little bit of him,” I tell him softly. “How do you know?” “When I asked him why he saved me from HYDRA and the bomb blast, do you know what he said?” “What did he say?” “He said, you’re Steve’s girl. That’s why he tried to send me away in China, why he spared my life, why he took me to a doctor and protected me. Because he knew that I was yours, that I was important to you.” “He protected you?” “He fought off the Russians in the alley, but there were too many for us. When the torture started he tried to make them stop. Steve he’s not the same as you remember, but it was Bucky.”

“Did you tell him I was looking for him?” Steve questions his hand sliding across the covers to hold mine. “I did,” I awkwardly explain. “And?” “He doesn’t want to come back. Ever. He wanted me to lie to you and say that he wasn’t Bucky. I’m sorry,” I finish with a sob. “Shhh,” he brushes my hair back. “It’s not your fault. I don’t need anything but you.” “I tried to convince him to come to New York with me but he said he wasn’t ready.” “I’m going to keep looking for him,” Steve whispers to me. “Not only is he my best friend, but I owe him for everything he did for you.” “I want to help you,” I tell him, looking down at our hands, fingers laced together. “I love you Lucy Temple and I’m going to tell you that every day, even the bad ones.” “I love you too.” I sit up and wrap my arms around his neck, face burrowing into his shoulder. “I won’t lose you again. This marks too many times I’ve been separated from you and you were in danger, nearly dying. From now on we go together.” I chuckle at his pronounced statement that will never work for missions, but I decide to let him have his moment. “Together,” I echo and finally he leans down to kiss me.


	21. Chapter 21

The kitchen counter in front of me is covered in bowls and baking cookware. I have Steve’s record player on in the living room and I’m humming along to Frank Sinatra. I never listened to oldies before, but Steve showed me how great it is. I often play it when I miss him. “I’m back…woah.” I hear Steve’s voice from the doorway. “Hey babe,” I greet him brightly, watching him trudge into the kitchen covered in mud. His sour expression and disheveled appearance, clue me in on a rough operation. “What happened to you?” “Mission didn’t go as planned,” he answers grimly, his eyes still on our island countertop. “What are you doing?” “It’s Memorial Day weekend. My mom always baked. I’ve never had a chance to do it; till now I suppose.” “And you’re feeding an army?” “Well I do have you,” I tease him as I dip my fingers into my homemade whipped cream and suck on them. “I bet you eat about as much as an army.” “What all have you made? It looks like you’re starting a bakery.” I grin as his eyes flit over to the array of deserts on the table. “You can’t touch anything till you shower," I tell him sternly. "And is that blood on your arm?” He glances down at his arm, which was mostly hidden by his shield. “Oh,” he shrugs. “I suppose it is.” I wash my hands quickly, drying them on my apron, and move to stand in front of him. “Let me see it.” “It’s fine. It’ll heal in a few hours.” I stare at him without any emotion, waiting for him to give in. Steve always downplays his injuries, even when he needs help. He removes his shield and sets it on the floor and presents me with his arm. The cut is nasty, starting on his mid-forearm and going past his elbow. It’s oozing blood through his suit, allowing a few drops onto our freshly clean hardwood floor. “Does it hurt?” “Nah.” It’s not super deep, at least it won’t need stitches. But it does need to be properly taken care of. “Go clean it up and I’ll put a bandage on it. Mmmkay?” Steve leans down and presses his lips softly to mine. “Mmm. You taste sweet.” I grin and lean up against the counter. “Well every good cook needs to taste everything she makes. That’s like…a rule.” ‘A rule huh?” I nod eagerly. He kisses me again, this time more forcefully. His hands move to my hips, keeping my back pressed up against the edge of the counter. I melt into his touch before I remember what I was doing. “No! My angel food cake will be done in seventeen minutes and I need to mix up the berries with sugar paste to spread on top.” He pouts but releases me, watching as I move back over towards the oven. “Right,” he says shaking his head to clear his mind, before disappearing into our bedroom.

I hum to myself as I roll out dough for my next desert, grandma’s special ginger blueberry pie. A knock at the door stops my rolling and I look around the room. I suppose with Steve in the shower I can’t ignore it. Though I would really like to. I hit the latch, trying to keep my flour covered hands away from the spotless wood and pull it open. Both Sam and Natasha are lingering in my doorway, freshly showered, Nat’s hair is even still wet. “Hey,” I greet them curiously. “What are-..?” “What smells so good?” Sam cuts me off. “The whole facility smells wonderful and it smells the strongest here.” “You have flour on your face,” Nat simply points out as they push past me into our apartment. “Come in, I guess,” I call after them with a frown, watching as they enter my apartment without waiting for an invitation. “I’ve died and gone to heaven,” Sam breathes out. I shuffle back into my kitchen and find him reaching his hand towards my perfect handheld peach pies. I toss the spatula I have in my apron at him, striking his hand before he can ruin them. “Ow!” He shakes his hand, his expression shocked. “Don’t touch my stuff.” “But there’s so much deliciousness in one room. Why can’t I try something?” He glances pleadingly at my chocolate drop cookies. “I’m not done yet and I don’t want your paws all over my perfect dishes.” I glance at all of my work proudly. My mom would love everything I’m making, I know it. This was her favorite thing to do and I haven’t enjoyed myself like this in a long time. Everything is so pretty. “If you’re so hungry go to the kitchen and get something to eat." “That fridge has been empty for days.” “Why?” “None of us want to go grocery shopping,” Nat explains. The rest of the team share a communal kitchen and none of them are very gifted with cooking. Sam joins Steve and I for dinner at least twice a week. The others always lay claim to our leftovers. “You and Steve are the only ones that haven’t eaten out every day for a week.” “Every meal?” I question in surprise. “Yes,” Sam admits with a sheepish grin. I don't know how they're managing to eat that much, but I guess that's their problem. Feeding a super soldier is enough work for me. 

“What are you two doing here?” Steve questions as he joins us, still favoring his arm. I see his hair is wet and messed up, it almost looks spiked up in the back; he must have just toweled it off. “Have you seen what Lucy’s doing?” Nat questions. “She’s baking,” he answers simply. He looks at their expressions. “Oh, I suppose you want to eat her food.” “Uh yeah,” Sam blurts as if obvious. “But she hit me with a spatula.” He shows Steve the little red mark I left on his hand. “She does that when she’s cooking,” Steve tells him with a shrug. “Got me with a whisk a few weeks ago.” "You deserved it." I toss a roll of bandages at Natasha. “Fix Steve up will you?” She glances at his arm and returns her hard gaze to me. “I’ll do it for one of those lemon cheesecake bars.” “Deal.” She grins in triumph and sticks her tongue out at Sam, who looks quite offended. “I’ll wrap him up for a lemon bar!” “No way she asked me to do it.” Steve looks entertained at their bickering, he’s looking down at them with a fond smile. “Lucy I’ll do anything for a lemon bar!” Natasha does what she’s told, carefully wrapping Steve’s injured arm. As promised, I place a moderate sized piece in front of her. “Oh my god,” she moans as she takes the first bite. “This is the best thing I’ve ever put in my mouth.” “Food wise or anything?” Sam teases her, making Steve cough awkwardly since he probably didn’t get how wildly inappropriate someone could have taken her words. “Anything,” Natasha answers simply. “Aw, I’m honored that you think my cooking is better than someone’s dick,” I tease her with a wide grin. “You’re welcome,” she replies joyfully. “I want to try something,” Steve says as he glances back at my table full of desserts. “Oh good,” I cheerfully exclaim. “I have something special just for you.” “Should we leave the room?” Natasha teases while wiggling her eyebrows. I ignore her while opening the fridge and carefully pull out Steve’s dessert. “Look! It’s a red, white, and blue trifle!” I hand him a spoon and watch him dig in. “Are you sure you don’t want to quit the team and become a dessert chef? Because Luce this is amazing.” I love being complimented, especially my cooking and especially by him. It’s a great feeling. “Then I wouldn’t get to hit people and I really like doing that. But I usually only bake when I’m stressed out, this is a special occasion it's Memorial Day!” He holds the spoon out for me and feeds me some of the trifle, and frankly he’s right. It is amazing. 

“Why all the cooking then?” Nat asks as she watches Sam pout. I haven't given him anything yet. They’ve been gone a few days and I’m still on rest from what happened in Russia and Egypt. I haven’t even mentioned to Steve that I’ve been having trouble sleeping. They left for their mission the day I got released from the hospital so I haven’t had a chance to bring it up. “My mom made stuff on Memorial Day,” I lamely explain. “That’s the only reason?” I shrug in response, thankful that the oven beeps, telling me my angel food cake is done and I can avoid their questions. “Cap, you should check on the others, make sure they’re alright,” Sam offers in a dark tone. “Wanda was shaken up when we separated,” Nat admits. “What happened on the mission?” I question, easily picking up on their tense tones. “HYDRA base,” Sam explains quickly. “It was more than we were ready for.” I glance over at Steve, who is avoiding my gaze. “Why didn’t you tell me?” “You’re not cleared for combat and you need rest. I didn’t want to worry you.” I sigh and move to the other side of the counter to finish the blueberry pie. "You can always talk to me." “We staked it out,” Nat offers to break up the silence. “But once Cap and I agreed to make a move, it didn’t end well. We handled outside security fine, but inside there were extreme security measures. Vision was nearly pulverized by that ray gun thing.” “I pulled Wanda away from that explosion just in time,” Sam adds. “We weren’t ready for that caliber of mission,” Steve agrees. “Not when we’re down a member.” “I’m sorry,” I whisper, feeling ashamed. “No, no…Lucy I didn’t mean it like that,” Steve hurriedly adds. “I know but I would have helped if I had been there.” “We should go,” Nat cuts in with a glance at Sam. “Take some cookies,” I offer them as they leave. “Thanks Luce.” “Thanks.” Steve moves to follow, so he can lock the door behind them.

Steve returns and watches me place the pie in the oven. I clean the flour off my hands and put a few dirty dishes in the sink. “How are you?” I look up at him and shrug. “I’m fine.” “I didn’t mean to upset you when we were talking about the mission.” “You didn’t,” I assure him. “I’m not cleared for combat so I can’t go on missions. I understand how it works. I just wish I could’ve helped.” “Doctor Cho said you’re on the mend, right?” “I can slowly resume training,” I tell him. “But nothing extreme.” I see his eyes move to the still healing bruise Ivan gave me on my cheek. It’s an awful green color now and it takes up half of my face. “Are you sure you’re okay?” “I haven’t been sleeping well, nothing to worry about.” “I am worried. You’re acting like nothing happened,” he argues, grabbing my wrist to stop me before I leave the room. “Why does everybody want to talk about it?” I growl, feeling like a cornered animal. “I got my ass kicked in China then I was kidnapped and brought to Russia where I was kidnapped again by the mob, tortured and I nearly died. What else is there to say Steve? It's over and we need to forget about it.” His touch lightens and he moves his hand to my cheek. “Lucy, I love you and I can see that you’re hurting. Let me help you.” His thumb is stroking in soft circles along my face, his eyes holding mine in place. “They killed all those people because of me,” I explain, my defenses crumbling. “You made a hard call, Luce. That device shouldn’t be in anyone’s hands.” “I thought it was going to kill me.” “It didn’t,” he assures me, his voice so kind and warm. “You’re home, right here with me.” 

“I’ve been having nightmares.” My voice is so soft, merely a whisper. “It’s every night. I see those people, hear them begging me for their lives, but I’m always there being held on the ground while Ivan lets his men do whatever they want to me.” I shiver and his expressions shifts. “Is that why you’re baking?” He guesses. I nod quickly. “I had no idea you were having such a hard time. I should have stayed here with you.” “You’re the leader of the Avengers, they need you.” “You needed me,” he argues. “And you’re the most important part of my life. Do you understand that?” “Yes,” I whisper as his arms encircle my waist, holding me close to him. “Tell me what you want,” he murmurs. “A vacation? Do you want to leave?” I’m stunned by his declaration. I never thought he’d give up this life. “You told Tony you didn’t want that kind of life.” “I want a life with you,” he clarifies. “It doesn’t matter where I am or what I’m doing as long as you’re with me.” “I want you to kiss me,” I murmur to him, already tilting my head towards him. He does, his lips soft and gentle on mine. I let my eyes flutter closed as I push myself closer to him. His fingers dance along my back before moving into my hair. I deepen the kiss, running my tongue along his lower lip. He makes a sound in the back of his throat, somewhere between a moan and a whimper. His tongue eagerly meets mine, swiping along the inside of my mouth. My hands move from the back of his neck to his chest, and I slowly slide them beneath his shirt, feeling his warm skin and perfect muscles. He pulls away and I see his flushed cheeks, his eyes are dancing in the light. “Do you want to go to the bedroom?” I nod breathlessly, wanting nothing more than his hands and body touching mine. 

After closing the door, he presses his forehead against mine, his hands moving to my waist. “I love you,” he murmurs. “I love you too,” I reply, moving to meet his gaze. “Can I...?” He leaves the question open, hanging between us. “Steve, do you even need to ask?” He smiles adoringly down at me, making my heart beat faster. I’m so in love with him, I wish I could tell him every moment of everyday. His hands move to the buttons on my blouse. Every time he undo’s one, he presses a kiss to the skin he’s revealing. My breath hitches when he reaches the waistband of my shorts. “You are so beautiful,” he breathes out. His palms are rough but each touch sends tingles down my spine. I tug at the end of his shirt and he raises his hands up so I can pull it off him. He makes quick work of my bra, not snapping it on my skin this time, I think idly as he tosses it away. I sigh into his touch as soon as his hands cup my breasts. He leans forward and takes one into his mouth, and it feels hot and perfect. His left hand pinches the other one, while I moan his name in contentment. Being here with him makes me forget everything else. The only thing in my mind is him. His kisses move down and I’m gasping for breath as he gets onto his knees. “I should take these off,” he hums as his lips hit my shorts. I nod eagerly, pressing my hips closer to his face. I feel him unbutton them and slide down the zipper of my shorts and I shake my hips as he pulls them down my legs. He presses a kiss to my hipbone before burying his face between my thighs. I let out a surprised moan and he pulls away, only to shoot a boyish grin up at me. His tongue moves on the outside of my panties and my knees go weak. I rake my fingers through his messy hair and he moans, his breath hot against my thighs. 

He slowly backs me up to the bed and I shamelessly fall onto our duvet. I lean up on my elbows, watching as he removes his pants and kicks them aside. It’s easy to see his erection through his briefs but before I can even move, he slides my panties down my legs and tosses them aside. He then resumes kissing up my thighs, stroking my calves with his hands. The only sounds coming from my mouth are incoherent moans. My brain is barely functioning, the only things I can focus on are his lips and hands. One of his hands slides up my body and returns to my breasts while his tongue and other hand begins moving in and out of me slowly. I sigh and let my head fall back onto the bed, resting a hand on top of his. I feel myself creeping to the edge and I don’t want this to end so prematurely, so I gently tug his head away from my hips. “Something wrong?” He questions, his hooded eyes staring up at me. “I’m going to need you back up here, Captain.” I see him twitch and the lust in his eyes grow, as it always does when I call him that. He climbs up onto the bed with me and quickly removes his briefs. I kiss him lightly on his lips, chuckling when he chases after my mouth. I take him in my hand and stroke along his length. He moans loudly and presses his hips into my hand. 

He flips me back onto the bed, clearly the time for foreplay is over. He spreads my legs, stroking my thighs as he positions himself between them. He stops before pushing himself inside me. “I love you Lucy.” I shift slightly and bring my hand up to his cheek. “I love you too Steve. More than anything.” He presses his lips to mine, not hard, but softly. He moves his hands to my shoulders and slides completely into me, making both of us moan the others name out. I wrap my legs around his waist as he starts thrusting at an agonizingly slow pace. He keeps his eyes on me the whole time, picking up the pace gradually. His hand slips between my legs again, rubbing and stroking as he continues to thrust. The pressure inside me explodes and I feel the euphoria set in. “Steve!” He groans, low and gruff as his lips return to my neck. He keeps thrusting frantically and suddenly he tenses above me. I feel him spurt a few times inside me. The feeling takes me by surprise and I gasp, clutching him closer to me. Steve lets his head fall back as he thrusts slowly, spurting a few more times. As he comes down from his high he bends down, not pulling out, and kisses me warmly. 

“Let me clean you up,” he offers softly, getting up from the bed and going into our bathroom. He brings a wet cloth back and cleans both of us up before we slide beneath the covers of our bed, snuggling against each other. His thumb strokes my cheek, so softly I barely notice it. I begin to drift off in his embrace. I jerk up when I realize we didn’t use a condom. “Luce, what’s wrong?” “Steve, we forgot to use a condom.” I see his eyes widen and he glances at his nightstand where I know there is a box in the top drawer. “Are you on…?” I shake my head quickly. “Doctor Cho took me off the pill, said it would affect my pain prescription.” “Hey,” he murmurs, bringing me back into his embrace. “It’s okay. We’ll be fine. There’s nothing we can’t face if we’re together.” “Steve, I’m not ready to be a parent. We’d have to give this life up. Do you want to leave the Avengers?” “No, of course not, but…” “I guess there is nothing to do but wait,” I sadly inform him. “When are you due?” “Two weeks,” I answer after a minute of calculating. “Then we wait. C’mere…” We lay back down and I feel his breathing even as he falls asleep, but my thoughts are racing in my head. What if I do get pregnant? Steve said he doesn’t want a family, not anymore. I can’t help but momentarily picture a little boy and girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes, looking up at me lovingly. It’s always been a dream of mine to have kids, but I’m scared. In our life, we risk everything. If we have a child, we can’t selflessly throw ourselves into danger, not when they rely on us, on me. How will everything change? Will it change us? I lay in Steve’s arms, tucked into his shoulder for hours, barely moving, only thinking of scenarios where everything goes wrong for us. 

 

 

 

A week passes and Doctor Cho still doesn’t believe I’m ready for combat. So, I’m forced to watch as the team gears up for another mission. “Be careful,” I tell Wanda as she puts her red jacket on. “We’ll be okay, Lucy.” She tosses her dark hair over her shoulder. “How long will you be gone?” I question since I wasn’t in the briefing. “Two weeks,” she answers sadly and it makes my heart sink. I didn’t think it would be that long, they only just got back. It was hard enough with them gone last time. “Will you be okay here by yourself?” I force a grin, doing my best to make her feel better. She doesn't need to worry about anything besides the mission. The team needs to remain focused. “Of course, I will. I’m sure Tony and Pepper can keep me company. You worry about the mission, I’ll be alright here.” She squeezes my arm and joins Vision as they board the jet, smiling and joking together. “Why don’t you go visit Clint?” Nat offers as she loops her belt around her waist. “I’m sure he’d love to have you. I know Lila would.” “I’ll think about it,” I assure her. “Well I’ll be thinking about you and your air conditioning while we traipse through the African Sahara.” I chuckle and watch as she boards the jet with Sam who waves at me. “Do you want me to stay here?” Steve offers as he approaches. “Why would you need to stay?” “Because…well you know we’re still waiting about…” he trails off awkwardly and I see a pink tinge on his cheeks. Oh that. It’s not like he can do anything about it. “It’s fine, I’ll call you when I know.” He kisses me lightly. “What are you going to do here?” “I’ll find something to keep myself busy. Maybe I’ll bake again. The team ate everything I made last week.” “I’ll miss you,” he murmurs. “I’ll miss you too, Steve. Be safe alright?” “Try not to get into any trouble while I’m gone,” he teases me as he wraps his arms around me. “Me? Trouble? No way.” He chuckles and I feel it against his chest. “I love you,” I tell him as I kiss his cheek. “I love you too. I’ll see you soon.” 

After nine days, I’m ready to throw myself out the window. I’ve trained, cleaned, cooked, and I’m dying of boredom. For two days I didn’t talk to anyone at all since no other people come into the residential wing of the facility. I could have died and nobody would have known. They would have found my body eventually, I think sourly. I thought I’d be able to spend time with Tony and Pepper but they’re in California for a gala that the company is hosting. I’ve talked to the team once but they were busy, I only got to talk to each of them for a few moments. Steve wasn't even there. My period still hasn’t arrived and at this point I’m starting to get worried. I can’t go to Doctor Cho, she’ll tell everyone in the facility. And that's the last thing I need. I'd hate to get the knowing glances from the staff. I need privacy and secrecy. I simply have to know now. I just can't wait any longer. So, I slip into jean shorts and a hoodie. It’s pretty late already but I know there are plenty of clinics that are open in the city. I swing my leg over a sports bike in the garage and strap a helmet onto my head. Normally I wouldn't wear one but I can just picture how Steve would react, he'd probably have a heart attack. Once revving the engine, I tear off down the dark street, headed for the city. 

Traffic is light considering it’s already nearly ten at night. Whatever news I get from the clinic, I’m going to find the best burrito I can and devour it. Maybe it will make me feel better. There are some good places not too far away. “Hello, how can I help you this evening?” I look up at the girl behind the counter, she’s young, maybe younger than I am. “I need to see a doctor,” I mumble as I keep my head down. “Of course. What’s your name?” “Anna Potter.” I have to use a fake name for things like this, but luckily, I’ve backed everything up through my old Shield connections. I doubt anybody would be able to crack the seals I’ve created. “Do you have insurance?” “I have cash,” I mutter. “Take a seat, someone will be with you in a moment.” I sink into a torn-up chair in the waiting room. The lights above my head are flickering and one of the windows are boarded up. This place was the only pregnancy center open this late and it’s in a horrible area, though I’m not too worried about it. I'd like to see someone try to mug me. The thought makes me momentarily forget my troubles as I picture slamming a mugger to the ground. I drum my fingers on the arm rest. When the door dings, signifying more patients, I pull the hood up over my head and face the wall. It’s best I stay incognito for this. The last thing I want is to end up on some stupid tabloid. 

“Anna Potter,” a deep female voice calls out. I stand and see a big African American woman in floral scrubs holding a clipboard. “Are you Anna?” “I am,” I nervously reply. “Come with me.” I follow her down a dingy tiled hallway. This is it. I’ll find out whether my life is going to completely change or not. I try and catch my breath but my heart will not stop racing. I feel like I just ran a race. She shows me into an examination room and has me step onto the scale and takes my blood pressure. “What are you in for honey?” Her voice is so kind and I can barely look up at her. “I need to know if I’m pregnant or not,” I blurt. “Have you taken a test?” “It’s only been a little over two weeks since I had unprotected sex,” I explain slowly. “But I need to know now.” “Alright, we can test your blood to find out. I’ll be right back.” She breezes out the door and I suddenly wish Steve was with me, holding my hand. I’m sitting here alone, waiting to find out if I’m carrying our child. If our lives will be forever changed. What if he doesn't want this? Will that mean he won't want me? I believe he would never leave me, but what if he doesn't want this...will he look at me the same way? “Alright,” she returns with a shining needle. “You’re going to feel a pinch and that’s all. You’ll know in just a few minutes.” I roll the sleeve up on my hoodie and watch her inject the needle into my arm and take out some bright red blood. “Sit tight honey.” I play with my fingers and swing my legs back and forth on the examination table. I wait a few minutes, agonizingly slow minutes before she returns. “You’re not pregnant,” she tells me after she enters the room. I let out a long breath. “I’m sorry,” she awkwardly pats my shoulder. I should tell her not to be, that this was what I wanted to hear. Because I didn’t want to have a baby, right? “Thank you,” I finally murmur, nodding to her in gratitude. 

 

 

 

I stroll down the street, looking aimlessly at the people passing me. I don’t wish to go home yet, people may ask questions, ones I don’t wish to answer. It’s nice outside so perhaps a walk in the city will clear my mind. It has been weeks since I was in the city. Maybe I should go to the park, it's my favorite place. I can take a cab back down here to pick up the motorcycle before I go home. Or I could go to Steve's apartment in Brooklyn and avoid the dull and lonely facility. I remember that I promised Steve that I’d call when I found out about everything. Maybe talking to him would feel better, because I’m not even sure how I feel and I don’t like it. I hate being uncertain. I press his name on my contact screen and bring my phone up to my ear. “Hello?” Steve’s gruff voice answers on the other end. “Hey Steve.” “Lucy,” I can hear him smile through the phone which warms my heart. “Are you sleeping?” I turn the corner and make my way uptown. “I was, but I always want to talk to you.” I sigh with happiness, I knew talking to him would make me feel better especially since we haven't spoken in so long. “How’s the mission?” “Going alright. We’re taking turns watching for Rumlow. Vision, Nat, and Rhodey are up now.” That’s a good way to split up the team, I think to myself. “I’m not pregnant,” I finally tell him. I hear his sharp intake of breath. “You’re sure?” “I went to the clinic just now. I couldn’t wait any longer.” We lapse into silence, but I can still hear him breathing. “Are you okay?” He questions me after a moment. That’s the big question, one I’m not totally sure how to answer. “And if I say no?” I ask him in a soft whisper. “Do you want to talk about it?” “Maybe when you get back.” “That sounds perfect to me,” he replies. “I miss you so much.” “I miss you too Steve. Our apartment seems so big without you.” I don't even hear how Steve responds.

I see a familiar looking man walking about ten feet in front of me. The very sight of him makes my blood turn to ice. It’s been years since I’d seen him, he looks different, but just as dangerous. I'd know him anywhere, after obsessing for months about him, I could never forget. What is he doing in America? “Oh my god,” I breathe out. “Lucy?” I pick up my pace and follow him around the corner, keeping my head down but allowing my eyes to lock onto his broad shoulders to keep him in my sight. “Luce, are you still there?” Steve's voice is louder now, more alert as if he senses something is wrong. He certainly knows me better than anyone else. I watch warily and think about the possible need for backup. “Steve, are you anywhere near New York?” I ask him lightly, ignoring the way my blood is pumping. “No, we’re in Mexico.” His voice shifts to a different tone. “You’re worrying me, what’s going on?” “Ghost is ten feet in front of me. I’m following him down 3rd Avenue.” I cross the street and continue following him at a slow pace, but always keeping him in my sight. He has to be here for a reason. The image of a man being shot in front of me flashes in my mind. He's the one who did that. He played games with me for months. He killed my pilots, my friends. “Lucy, don’t do this. Go home,” he orders me in his Captain America voice, but I hardly hear him. “I can’t do that. This is my chance to get revenge.” “Lucy! Listen to me please!” “I have to go Steve.” I hang up on him before he can attempt to talk me out of this. I made a promise to end Ghost years ago. I won't let Steve take that from me. Now’s my chance.

I’m glad my hood is up, concealing my easily recognizable blonde hair. My phone buzzes again but I choose to turn it off. My anger is blossoming inside my chest. At the moment it's all I can feel. I remember the faces of the people he’s killed. I remember the fear I had when he sent all those men to kill me on Mount Everest. I almost died because of him. He's the reason Adam betrayed me. I remember catching the merchant in South America after he’d been shot, I remember apologizing as the light left his eyes. This is going to end one way or the other, it’s one promise to myself I’ve never had a chance to keep and this is how it ends. I follow him into an average hotel and he makes a beeline for the elevators. I hover near the check in desk, watching as he waits. He still has dark hair and a blank expression. He seems intent on getting upstairs. Whatever he’s doing must be important. Once the doors close I watch the number above to see what floor he stops on, which is fourteen. I wonder what he’s doing here, this doesn’t seem like the place he’d hide out while on a job. The only reason he'd be here in the States is for a job. He's been underground since I last tracked him, why come up now? I grab the next elevator, nervously bobbing on my feet as it travels up. I only have a pistol and a few knives, I’m not very prepared for this kind of fight. I didn’t think I needed them to go to the doctor. I should always know, these days. I should always be fully armed. But I won’t lose Ghost again, not when this opportunity has fallen into my lap. I spy a maid’s cart sitting nearby and push it down the hall, knocking on every door. So far only two families and dozens of angry businessmen have answered their doors. 

I reach the last hallway which has about ten more doors. I step to the first door and with a perfect Spanish accent I call out, “housekeeping!” “Go away!” I crane my neck towards the door and I can hear whimpering, like the sound of young children. It's far too late for children to be awake. “Housekeeping!” I knock again, this time harder. I hear footsteps approach and I move out of the way of the peephole. The door bursts open and he stands there with an angry expression, eyes flashing down the hall. I rear back and kick him back into the room. He stumbles and lets out a groan. I hope I broke a rib or two. I hear gasps from further in the room. I don’t have time to investigate because Ghost rolls over and leaps back to his feet. “I knew you’d come, but I didn’t expect you so soon.” His words make me pause for a second and my heart skips a beat. “How the hell did you know I was going to see you on 3rd Avenue?” His expression shifts oddly. I use his momentary distraction to hurl a knife at him which sinks into his thigh. “Ah! You bitch!” I duck behind the maid’s cart as six bullets ring behind me. “It’s time you paid for all the harm you’ve caused,” I snarl at him. “And you’ve never killed innocents Nightwolf?” I tense when he calls me that. I was in a much darker place when I went by that codename. I was a shadow, with few real friends. I followed Shield’s orders and was constantly undercover. Those were the days I was merely an assassin. Sometimes I would forget who Lucy Temple was and completely become my cover. Now that I think back on it, it’s a wonder I was able to return to myself at all. “Yes, I know all about you. It was easy once I learned your real name.” I charge at him and kick the revolver out of his hand, and I hear it bounce across the carpeted floor. I’ve never seen him this closely. He’s still tall with dark hair, but now I can see he has brown eyes that are narrowed in hate. He has a scar on the side of his neck and I see a dark tattoo on his arm. We trade blows but neither of us land any good ones. I smash my knee into his groin and he stumbles, holding himself with a twisted expression. That’s the one problem male assassins have that females don’t, a universal off switch some might choose to call it and I intend to take full advantage. 

I glance over and see three children, two girls and a boy, cowered between the queen size beds. Sitting on the bed is a woman and a man. I blink a few times as I look at the man's wide blue eyes. Then I gasp in realization. That’s my uncle and his family, the ones I saw on the news a few months ago. That’s why Ghost knew I would be here, he was going to use them to lure me out. He hadn’t forgotten about me either. He's just been waiting. “That’s right,” he growls out as he pulls himself back to his feet. “I’m going to kill them and you’re going to watch. Then I’m going to kill you.” I stop his arm before he can hit me, I push my fingers into his muscles. “You are sadly mistaken.” My voice is dark and threatening. My conscience switches off. I'm no longer the Avenger, but the assassin. Rage surges inside me, more so then ever before. I won't let anyone hurt my family. I will not have red in my ledger. He tears his arm from my grasp and swings at me again. I bring my arms up to block my face and he kicks me backwards into the mirror instead. I feel it shatter when my back connects with it. I see him pick up a gun and turn it towards the children who scream in fright, they try to hide themselves behind their parents. “No!” I growl, slamming into him, hoping to deter his aim. I climb on top of his back and wrap my arms around his throat. His fingers dig into my arms but I refuse to let go. He threatens my family, he dies. That’s the only possible end to this. He tries to get me off but I merely tighten my grip. He slams us into the wall, which makes me wince. My still healing injuries are on fire but I maintain my hold. I will maintain my hold. Eventually he loses strength and falls to his knees. “This is for Mount Everest, you asshole,” I snarl and twist my arms violently, snapping his neck. He falls over onto the ground, dead. 

 

 

 

I lean back against the wall, trying to catch my breath. My blood is pumping from the fight. I feel kind of fuzzy now that it’s over, Ghost is finally dead. My vendetta is finally over. I look over at my Uncle, looking at him for the first time in almost twenty years. He’s holding one of his children, looking at me in terror. His wife is doing the same, shielding the other two with her body. He doesn't recognize me. How could he? I was merely a kid the last time he say me. I pull myself up to my feet and hold my hands up, trying to show them I’m not a threat to them. “I’m sorry you went through this. Do you need to call someone?” My voice is shaky, high and uneven. I watch my uncle’s eyes flash over to his wife. “What do you want from us?” My lips dip into a frown. “Nothing. I just-” I hear a step behind me, coming from the doorway. Instinct makes me whirl around, but I wasn’t quite quick enough. I turn just in time to take a fist to my jaw. The blow sends me to the ground, my head spinning. I lift my eyes to get a look at my attacker. He’s tall, broad shouldered, dressed in all black, even wearing a mask. I roll to the side when he stabs down with a knife. He’s quick and well trained, very few people would be able to take me by surprise. I punch his right arm and bring my leg down on his elbow, knocking the blade from his hand. If this is some groupie of Ghost, he either surrenders or dies. I won't let a murderer free into this world. I flip backwards, my feet connecting with his chin, sending him onto the floor. I hear my aunt gasp and move forward but my uncle stops her, wrapping an arm around her waist. I stand from my crouching position and press my foot into the attacker’s throat, pressing hard enough to gain his attention, but not enough to break all oxygen flow. “You need to leave. Ghost is dead, leave with your life or don't at all.” “Please don’t hurt him,” a small voice comes from the right. The littlest of my cousins has pushed herself away from her siblings and is staring at me with big brown eyes. I slowly remove my foot and she rushes over to the man on the floor, wrapping her arms around his torso. He sits up and hugs her back, holding a hand to the back of her head. Behind me I feel the sounds of relief from my Aunt and Uncle. What is this? I watch the man reach to the black cloth mask that conceals his face and tug on the end. I’m greeted with sandy colored hair and the first thing I think is that he’s handsome. But when I look at his eyes, everything around me freezes. I never thought I’d see those eyes on another person again, these ones I long thought were dead. I feel like I'm floating, maybe this is all just some sort of sick dream. My subconscious giving me a break from Bratva and HYDRA nightmares to manufacture this.

“Luke?” My voice is so light, sounding almost sounding strangled. His blue eyes dart over to meet mine, widening in confusion. The same eyes I look at in the mirror every day. We always thought it was strange that our eyes were perfectly identical. My mother said it made us special. He’s sitting five feet away from me but it’s like I can feel him again, after all these years. His eyes show shock at me for knowing his name but no recognition. I remove the black converse on my left foot and toss my sock aside. I hold up the bottom of my foot, where my only birth mark is. The only way to truly identify me as Lucy Temple. “Lucy,” he chokes out as he stares at my foot. “You’re alive.” He stands and sets my cousin aside. I step forward at the same time he does and we’re now only inches apart. He’s tall, handsome, everything I ever wanted for him. Everything I never dreamed he would be since he was taken from me. He scoops me up in an embrace and he begins to laugh and cry. His laugh the same as I remember, only deeper. “Lucy, this is impossible. This must be a dream.” I wrap my arms around his neck and let out a sob. “Not a dream, big brother.” “Luke are you sure?” My uncle steps behind us, looking at me skeptically. “I’m sure Uncle Joey. It’s Lucy. It's really her. I could never mistake someone else.” My Uncle laughs and wraps his arms around us both, almost dragging us to the floor. My heart is so full I think it may burst. I never dreamed I’d reunite with my family, never thought of any scenario where this would happen. 

After the shock wears off I sit in the chair, finally being introduced to my family. Luke’s arm is around my shoulders and he has a bright goofy smile on his face. On his hand I can see the diamond shaped scar he got during a hockey game when he was twelve. “Lucy, I want you to meet my wife, Tessa.” My Aunt shakes my hand and hugs me, her face still red from sobbing. “And these are your cousins; Thomas, Brandon, and Marie.” “It’s nice to meet all of you.” “Luce, who was that man?” Luke nods his head towards Ghost’s dead body. “He was here because of me,” I confess to my Aunt and Uncle. “I’m so sorry.” “Should we call the police?” Uncle Joey hesitantly questions. “No,” Luke and I blurt at the same time and we share an awkward look. Why wouldn't he want to call the police? Why was he masked? “I can take care of the body,” I explain lightly. “Lucy, did that man hurt you? He said something about killing.” My eyes fall to my fingers which are tangled in my lap. I’m suddenly filled with shame. They may not look at me like their lost family member when they discover what I've done. “I’m not the girl you knew. I’ve done things, things you wouldn’t believe.” Joey and Luke share a look. “I think you’d be surprised,” Luke cuts in. “I know you’re not an ordinary person. The way you fought me, I’ve never met anybody who could take me down so quickly.” “This isn’t the right place or time,” I explain, desperate to stave off admitting that I’m an assassin or anything else about my life. I want to enjoy this while I can. “Uncle Joey, you should take your family and leave, so I can clean up the room.” “I can help,” Luke offers. I glance at the blood and broken glass, along with the body. “Are you sure?” “I’m not leaving your side anytime soon, little sister.” I smile brightly, I can’t remember the last time he called me that, I missed it so much. It feels like someone just lifted a twenty ton weight from my shoulders. My Uncle packs up my cousins and ushers them from the room after embracing us each one more time. 

I look at the glowing clock on the nightstand, seeing that it’s almost three in the morning. “Is this your phone?” Luke asks, holding up my black iPhone. “Yes thanks.” He tosses it to me and I turn it back on. “Oh fuck,” I mutter, seeing the 129 missed calls and 317 missed text messages. I should have thought about the team earlier. If Steve wasn't a super soldier I'd worry he'd have had a coronary. “Something wrong?” “I have to call my friends and tell them I’m alive before they send out a search team.” My brother’s expression is bewildered. “A search team?” I have no doubt that that's what would happen. Steve and the others are probably already on their way back. They shouldn't have interrupted their mission. Rumlow needs to be found and stopped. I tap Steve’s name on my phone and prepare myself for a scolding. I deserve it no doubt, but I’m too happy to care. “Oh, Lucy thank god. It’s been three hours since I heard from you.” I hear relief and a little bit of anger in his voice. “Are you okay?” “I’m great,” I tell him, grinning at my brother. “Steve guess who-” My brother moves across the room and tosses the phone from my hand. “Hey!” “Nobody can know,” he points to himself. “What? Why the hell not?” “It’s complicated.” “Then uncomplicate it.” “It’s something I have to show you.” His expression is so serious, I’ve never seen him like that. He’s certainly not the rambunctious preteen I remember. “Okay.” “Do you trust me?” Every part of my training is screaming at me no, not to trust a stranger. But this is my brother, if I can’t trust him, who can I trust? “Yes,” I answer quickly. “I hope you like flying,” he replies with a wicked grin. 

 

 

 

 

Once we’ve properly disposed of the body, Luke takes me to a small plane parked outside of the city in Queens. It's in the tiniest of warehouses, even I would never have guessed that it was here. My phone is back in my hand with even more missed calls, but Luke has asked me not to tell anyone anything. I can’t just leave the team like this, and certainly not Steve so I send him a quick text message. I tell him Ghost is dead and that I have to do something, and that I’ll explain everything when I come home. It’s not what I want to tell him but for now it’s enough. It should keep him pacified until I return and explain. If Luke is so sure he needs to remain a secret for now, I’ll let him decide. For now it isn't my story to tell. “Where are we going?” I question as Luke begins taking off. “Russia," he answers happily. "Best get comfortable, sister.” I’m not very pleased about going to Russia, bad things always happen to me there, but I’ll do anything to spend time with my brother. “You are very skilled,” I compliment him. “Not nearly as skilled as you. You took me down even when you were tired and injured.” “Years of practice,” I explain with a shrug. “Are you going to tell me why we’re going to Russia?” “It’s a surprise. Get some sleep, we’ll be there in no time.” 

“Luce, wake up.” I open my eyes and find myself positioned uncomfortably. A groan escapes my lips as I stretch, the soreness from my fight with Ghost setting in. “I thought you’d like to be awake for the landing.” I look at the familiar skyline of Moscow. It’s daytime now and I watch Luke land the plane gracefully on a runway several miles outside of the city. This isn’t the airport, but a private airstrip. Luke is practically skipping, he has such a spring in his step. I don't know if I've ever seen him this happy, even when he made the best hockey team in our state. “I keep pinching myself, but you’re still here.” I finally ask the question I’ve been practically bursting with for hours. “What happened at that hotel, Luke?” “I don’t know,” he answers honestly. “When I thought it was a murder, I followed every lead I could. But then the graves turned up empty and I learned it wasn’t a killer.” “I thought you died that day too,” he admits. “It felt like somebody took half my heart.” I wipe a tear from my eye, that’s how I always described losing my twin, that’s how Wanda described losing Pietro, though with her powers she actually felt his death. I'm glad I never had to feel that and now we've been reunited. “I went to your gravestone every year on the anniversary and I never wanted to celebrate our birthday.” “Neither did I. Without you beside me it felt wrong. I just pretended it was like every other day of the year.” 

We enter a secure facility, I watch as he types a code in that opens the doors. This is making me suspicious. We travel down a long staircase and pass through a wooden archway. At the bottom is a large window and inside the other room, young girls are learning ballet. Their technique is flawless and I watch them in awe. I was a talented dancer, but not like this. Inside a stern old woman is watching them dance. Her eyes lock on me and I resist shivering under her gaze. “Come on,” Luke tugs me away from the window. “Who was she?” “She’s a teacher,” he answers evasively. I’m smart enough to know she’s much more than that. She makes my skin crawl. Something about this place is off. We travel further down stairs, almost like we’re going into a safe room. The walls are all cement, and there is little light. Luke takes out an old key and motions to a door, the only one I’ve seen since we entered this cement hell. “Lucy, close your eyes.” “Why?” I ask him suspiciously. “Just do it.” I sigh and close my eyes, consenting to his order. I hear the lock click and his hand closes around my wrist. I feel him pull me and I follow, taking hesitant steps forward. “I’m home,” Luke shouts out. Further ahead I hear the clanking of dishes. “And I have a surprise!” “Luke darling, we didn’t expect you for a few days!” My heart skips a beat. I’ve heard that voice before, I’d almost forgotten what it sounded like. Something crashes and I instantly open my eyes. “Mommy?” My voice is so small, sounding very much like a child, the little girl I once was. My mother is staring at me and at her feet is a broken white dish. “Lucy?” Luke releases my wrist and I throw myself into her arms, she staggers under my weight. “My sweet baby girl,” my mother sobs. “Will! Come out here!” I lighten my grip on my mother’s torso and look up into the dimly lit hallway. I watch my father approach, first slowly, then at a run. “Lucy! You’re alive!” My mother releases me and my father picks me up in his arms, just as he did when I was a little girl. “Look at her, she’s so beautiful!” Luke joins and we stand there in a group hug, myself crushed in the middle. “Let me look at you,” my mother begs. She brushes my hair away from my face, her fingers as gentle as I remember. “You look like your grandmother.” “Luke how in god’s name did you find her?” “I attacked her,” he says with a shrug. “You what?” “Uncle Joey sent me a text message, saying he was in danger. Well I go to his location and see a dead guy and Lucy, naturally I attacked. She beat me, mom, easily. But Marie asked her to stop and when I took off my mask, she must have recognized me. I didn’t recognize her till she showed me her birth mark.” "It was the eyes," I explain softly. "Your beautiful blue eyes," my mother explains. 

“Please sit down Lucy.” I do as my mother says, watching her in amazement. She has a little grey in her hair and deep worry lines on her face, otherwise she looks the same. She's so beautiful. “Tell us, where have you been Lucy?” “I’ve been all over,” I answer honestly. “What happened at that hotel?” “We weren’t in the hotel room,” my dad explains. “An old Russian friend of my dads from WWII warned us three from going back to the room. We tried to find you.” “But everything I’ve researched,” I protest. “Nobody can explain what happened in that room.” “You’re right,” he agrees. “What is this place? Why have you been hiding all these years?” I see their expressions shift darkly. “He may have been a friend but our lives cost something. We had to repay them.” I knew this wasn't going to be simple. “Repay how? What did he want?” “He worked for the Russian government, a very specific agency.” My heart begins to sink. This is beginning to sound worse and worse. “They wanted you, but we thought you were gone. So, they took Luke.” “KGB?” Luke’s eyes widen and hover over me suspiciously. “How do you know that?” “I have a friend who was a part of it,” I answer softly. Natasha told me how horrible they were to her, how they mutilated her. It seems in a different world, I may have been standing beside her. “Luke was forced into the program,” my mom explains, her delicate chin wobbling. “He did everything to protect your father and I.” “Why haven’t you left?” Luke’s expression darkens. “Mom and Dad haven’t left this bunker in over ten years. It’s their way of keeping me in their employment.” Anger burns inside me, these people are basically holding my family hostage, forcing my brother to kill, to live lives they never wanted. “Not anymore,” I vow. “Lucy, darling what can we do?” My mother questions me. I glance over at Luke and find him looking on sadly. He’s resigned to this horrible life. Not anymore, not if I have anything to say about it. I will burn this building to the ground if I have to. “Luke, give me my phone.” He passes it to me without a word. I ignore the amount of missed calls and tap Natasha’s name. This ends here. I will kill every person in this fucking place.

“Lucy what the hell is happening? Where are you?” Her voice is like electricity through the line. “I can explain everything later,” I assure her. “I need help.” “Lucy?” Steve’s voice bursts through the line. Natasha either handed him her phone or he took it from her. I'm thinking it's probably the latter. “Are you hurt?” “I’m not hurt. But, I need your help.” “Anything,” he replies instantly. “I need you to bring the team to my location.” “Why the hell is she in Russia again?” Sam’s voice echoes in the background. “Why is it always Russia? I hate Russia, sorry Nat.” I almost want to laugh as I hear him groaning. He’s not wrong, Russia causes a lot of problems for us...mostly me. With Bucky, the Bratva, now this. “That’s a KGB location,” Nat adds, most likely looking at a map. “Luce…why are you there?” I level my head and look directly at my family, all watching me curiously. “Because I need us to blow it up.” “We’ll be there in a few hours,” Steve replies, seemingly never doubting me, or my need for this. “Thank you.” “I’m coming Luce,” he promises me. “I'm coming to get you." "I’ll see you soon.” 

“You think blowing us up is a good idea? How are you even going to do that?” I scratch my head, wondering if I should explain who I really am. I’d like to keep them from that part of my life. But I suppose that’s not possible, not if we’re to get them out. They need to know. “I was performing when whatever happened in that room, happened. It was over by the time I returned to the locker-room,” I explain coolly. “Shield was there. They took me before anyone could see.” “Shield? As in the government agency?” My dad questions with a deep frown. “Peggy Carter talked to me, tried to comfort me.” “Dad’s friend,” my father nods. “She placed me in the Shield academy since I had nowhere else to go. I thought a murderer was after our family so I couldn’t go to Uncle Joey. I didn’t know anything else till about a year ago.” “So, you joined Shield?” “I began training in several fields but was quickly chosen for operations. Which was the most aggressive program,” I add lightly, fazing over some of the details. They don't need to know about the academy and what I did while I was there. “I excelled at everything presented to me; language, combat, manipulation, anything I would need to make a living.” “You’re a spy?” My brother questions in surprise. “I was that and more. In late 2011 I was sent after a well-known assassin called Ghost.” I see recognition in Luke’s eyes, he must have heard of him. Most people in this world had. He was very well known. “I chased him around South America for months. I was intent on my mission. That’s when I received the call to return to New York immediately.” “Why?” “Shield had declared a level 7,” I answer my father’s question. “What is a level 7?” “It meant we were at war,” my voice is grim. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I was so against returning till I heard that. That I knew was reason enough to return, I knew it had to be an extreme case. “I don’t recall any wars in 2012,” Luke muses as he taps his chin. “No, but there was a battle. I’m sure you heard about it. The Battle of New York?” Silence falls over us, awkward and unwavering. “The one with the aliens?” “That’s the one,” I nod my head. “You were there?” I press an old news video on my phone and pass it over to them. It’s a shaky video of Steve and I fighting back to back. I’m whirling my staff in my hands, knocking out Chitauri soldiers while Steve fights with his trusty shield. “The world knows me as Lucy. One of the Avengers,” I finally admit. They are all staring at the video in silence, jaws open slightly. “My baby girl fought off aliens?” My mother finally squeaks. “I did.” “And an army of robots?” My brother questions with an equally surprised expression. “Did that too.” “You fought against HYDRA then,” my father adds, his eyes finally moving back to me. “Yes.” “You’re a hero,” Luke says in awe. “I suppose,” I shrug, trying to downplay it. “Who did you just call?” I can’t help the smile that grows on my lips. “The team of course.” “And they’ll come?” “Without a doubt,” I answer, thinking of Steve. “What do you need to do?” I glance at the wall where a clock resides. “Pack your things,” I order them. “You’re leaving.” 

My mother kisses the top of my head, eyes shimmering with tears. “I never thought I’d get to leave this place. I love you, my darling.” “I love you too, mom,” I reply and she wraps her arms around me. “I never dreamed that you’d live this type of life. But I’ve never been happier in my whole life.” “Let me help you pack. It’ll be faster,” I offer as I wipe the tears from my eyes. My mother takes my hand, sending a flurry of warmth to my heart. She’s so genuine, so loving. I’d forgotten how her hands felt, no longer larger then my own, about the same size. “Thank you, Luce. Will, go get the kitchen done,” she orders, sounding very much like the mother I remember. “Luke, I want your room done and if Lucy tells you to do something you do it.” I see him roll his eyes, I guess that hasn’t changed. “Of course, Mom,” he says with a dazzling smile. “Oh sister, our hero.” “That’s what I’m going to try to be,” I tell him with a nod. “Is there any type of security I should take out before my friends arrive?” “They’ll hit heavy resistance when they arrive. But I’m guessing some assassins with weaponry isn’t going to be a match for the mighty god of thunder?” “Oh, Thor went back to Asgard months ago,” I tell him with a shrug. “But we’ve got some other heavy hitters. Don’t you worry.” I have no doubt Rhodey, Vision and Sam will destroy any kind of weaponry outside while Nat, Steve, and Wanda are the boots on the ground. Nat will surely know her way around this place. I'm guessing she's been here. Hopefully Luke can take Mom and Dad out of here so I can meet up with them to help with the assault. These assholes aren’t going to know what hit them.


	22. Chapter 22

Within a few hours my parents each have two bags packed and Luke has one. It's enough things to keep them going for a few days. I know that I'll be able to buy anything else they could want back home. “How can we get them out of here?” I whisper to Luke as my parents speak in the other room. I can see his frown means this won't be as easy as I think. I need them to be gone before the team comes in. I will not risk them getting harmed. “They’re not allowed to leave. It’ll be hard.” My eyes flit to the ceiling, where the air vents are. They look large enough to fit a person. I've spent many missions crawling through ducts like that. “How opposed are you to climbing through that?” “That could actually work,” Luke admits, eyes following mine. “But I don’t know which way to go.” “My friends won’t be here for a few hours,” I explain. He'll simply have to climb around till he finds an exit. Theres no way we can find a map. We can't risk anyone finding out what we're up to. “You should go now, get a head start.” “You’re not coming with?” His brow is furrowed and I believe I have the exact expression on my face when something doesn't go my way. “I need to meet up with them when they arrive.” “That’ll be dangerous,” he whispers, casting a look at my parents who are watching us. “I wouldn’t want it any other way,” I comment with a bright smile. I'm looking forward to a fight. I need to show them what happens when they hurt my family. These people took them away from me for years. Now I get revenge. “I have a safehouse in Moscow, it should be pretty close. I wrote down the address, can you make it there?” I press a piece of paper into his hand. He glances down and nods. “I think I know where it is. We’ll wait for you there. What comes next?” “You come home with me,” I answer simply. I want them in my life. I’ve lived a long time without them, too long.

“Everything is packed,” my mother says as she reaches for my hand. “What do we do next, my darling?” “Luke is going to take you out of here,” I state simply. “What about you?” My father questions in a hard voice. “I’ll need to be here to meet my friends. They may need my help.” I almost tell them about Steve, but ultimately decide now is not the time and place. I'm a little scared to tell them. I've never had a boyfriend to introduce to them before. I never had the chance. I was too young...and way to interested in gymnastics. “Lucy, you should come with us,” he argues as he touches my hair. “We only just got you back.” “I’m not going anywhere,” I assure him. “But I have to do this. I’ll come and get you when this is all over, I promise.” “Where are we going?” “I have a place set up not too far from here. Luke knows where it is. You’ll be safe there. Just keep your heads down and avoid trouble.” “Will, we get to see the sky again,” my mother breathes out. My throat clenches painfully. My parents haven’t felt the sun for ten years, maybe longer. KGB will pay for that. I'll make them pay. My father kisses the top of her head and there are tears brimming in his eyes. 

“Here,” Luke presses a set of pistols into my hands. I'm guessing he had them in his room. “For when the time comes. You’ll need it.” I slide them into the pocket of my hoodie. I’m really underdressed for an assault on a Russian secret base. I can look through my mom and Luke’s clothes when they leave for something more suitable. I'll need something I can move in. There probably isn't anything that can offer me protection. I would kill for some kevlar. “There are burner phones when you get to the safehouse, call me so I know you made it.” “I will,” Luke says as he rips the gate off one of the vents. “I love you,” my mom murmurs as she hugs me once more. “I love you too,” I whisper, trying to keep the tears from my eyes. “I’ll see you in a few hours, yeah? Don’t worry.” My dad picks me up when he hugs me and kisses the top of my head. “Be careful, Luce.” “I’m strong Dad. I can do this.” “Of that I have no doubt,” he replies and picks up his bags. Luke and I hug, holding onto each other for several minutes in silence. “Look out for that woman,” he whispers in my ear so quietly, I know my parents can’t hear. He knows that mom and dad need to stay focused and they shouldn't worry about me. They will worry, but hopefully be more concerned with getting out of here. “She’s the leader of this place and she’s incredibly dangerous.” Natasha will probably want to take care of that herself, I think silently. She has a bone to pick with KGB. “I love you, Luke.” “Love you too, little sister. I’ll talk to you soon.” I watch as he climbs atop a chair and enters the vent, followed by my mother, then finally my father. I close the vent behind them, sending them on with a silent prayer. They have to make it out of here.

Once I can no longer hear them, I move around the apartment. It’s not very big, nothing like our house in Alabama. But it is homey. My mom did all this because she thought she’d be stuck here forever. I can picture her trying her hardest to make dad and Luke comfortable. I look at some of the things in each room. I wonder if Luke brought all these things back whenever he went somewhere, brought stuff home as gifts. There is art, decorations, and photographs from all over the world. But none of the photos are family ones. I riffle through my mother’s clothing and find some black pants that will be much better than my jean shorts. They’re about one size too big and I find a belt to keep them properly on my hips. I pick up a set of knives in Luke’s room, along with sheathes to carry them. I can't go out unarmed. Once my hair is braided behind my head I thumb through the books they had on a small shelf, picking out Pride and Prejudice to read while I wait. I know the team is on the way..hopefully as fast as they can. Though Steve told me he was coming and I have no doubt that they're pushing the Quintet to max speed. 

My phone buzzes a few hours later and I see the number is unlisted. “Hello?” “This place is a dump,” my brothers voice rings through my ear. I can practically hear his teasing smile. Relief courses through me, knowing they’re away from here; that they're safe. I need to be here, but all I want is to be with them. “I know. I try and avoid coming to Russia. Bad things always happen to me here.” “They happen to everyone here,” he replies happily. “It’s Russia!” “So, you’re safe?” “Mom is already cleaning and Dad is enjoying looking at the clouds through your gross window. We’re good here.” “Stay there alright?” “Not going anywhere without you Luce. Be careful.” “I will be.” I check my tiny stock of weapons and frown. I wish I had my batons. I text Nat and she instantly replies, telling me they are landing. I take a few deep breaths. I need to find them quickly. I’m poorly armed and unarmored, so I’ll need to be very careful. I’m ready to show these assholes what it means to be my enemy. I do remind myself that I’ve dealt with worse situations and made it out alright, so I suppose I shouldn’t worry too much. 

I exit the tiny apartment and edge up the stairs, both guns held out in front of me. The safety's are already off and my fingers are on the triggers. These people are all armed and incredibly dangerous. I won't be aiming to wound. I begin to retrace the steps Luke and I took when we came in. The number of stairs is staggering. I hadn't noticed on the way in. I was too invested in Luke's surprise. By the time I hear the first explosion, I’m hovering outside the doors to the main part of the facility. I'm glad the team is coming in with a bang. I hear Russian cursing along with dozens of feet as they hopefully charge in the other direction. I push open the door slowly and look out through the crack. I only see four women, all of whom are armed. I swallow quickly and burst into the room, already shooting. My first three bullets find their targets, but my last one misses. It cracks the glass that shows the ballet studio behind her; she’s faster than the others. I leap behind a pillar as her own shots crack against it, and I hear the wood chips falling to the ground behind me. Explosions are getting closer, I can feel them shaking the tiled floor under my feet. I hope that means the team is covering ground. I very much doubt if this place is equipped to handle the Avengers, especially since it’s keeping Steve and I apart. I pity the person who tries to do that. 

I hear the woman’s gun click, telling me she’s out of ammo and needs to reload. I swing around the pillar and fling one of the knives at her. She rolls out of the way, her eerie yellowish eyes flashing up to look at me. The strange color startles me. In all my years, I've never seen something like that. I bring my pistol back up and fire, aiming for her head. But she’s well trained and avoids all my shots. Within a minute my cartridge is empty. Before I can return my gun to my belt she kicks it from my hand and gets me with a punch right in the nose. I regain focus and block her fists as she tries to gain the upper hand. But I’ve spared with Natasha enough to predict her moves. It seems they still use the same training regiment. When she moves to kick me, I snap her ankle with my hand and use my body to slam her into one of the pillars, her head cracking against the stones. She slumps to the ground and I see the blood isn’t the normal red I expected. It’s closer to dark purple. I’ve seen a lot, but I’ve never seen anything like this. Even Thor, an alien, bleeds red. 

I lean down to inspect it, and find it cool against my gloved fingers. Cold enough to feel it through the fabric, which is most definitely not normal. “Lucy!” I turn around and smile as Sam flies into the room. He lands and his wings retract as he runs towards me. “I’ve got eyes on the prize,” he says cheerfully. “Stop making us come to Russia,” he scolds me. “It’s cold here.” “Next time something horrible happens I’ll make sure it’s in Fiji,” I retort. “That’s all I’m asking.” “Also, I’m not a prize.” "Ah yes my favorite fearsome female warrior, you are most certainly not a prize." He glances down at me then around the room. “Yes Captain, she’s fine,” Sam suddenly says. Steve is on the other end of that earpiece and my whole body gets warmer. I've missed him so much. “I don’t know. Just get over here and ask her yourself.” I wipe some of the blood from my nose with the back of my hand. That woman had a damn good punch. He returns his gaze to me, a mischievous smile already on his face. “The elderly these days, am I right?” “So bossy,” I agree with a giggle. Natasha and Wanda are the next to enter the room. Wanda hugs me and eyes my clothes. “You look like a homeless person.” “Thanks.” Natasha is gazing around the room, her eyes showing both sadness and something else. It must be hard to be here. Her eyes soon fall on the bodies near our feet. “That blood,” she points out. “I saw it too,” I nod to her. “It’s not right.” She kneels down besides the body and looks at the face of the girl. But she’s very careful not to touch the blood. I probably shouldn't have touched it either, at least I had gloves on. I quickly remove them and set it next to the body. “We need to get this body back to the lab,” she says quickly. “Perhaps Doctor Cho and Doctor Selvig can make sense of it. I’ve never seen anything like it be before.” 

I see Steve run into the room. His eyes instantly find mine and he crosses the room in about two seconds. As soon as he reaches us, he wraps his arms around me and practically puts all his weight on me and my knees nearly give out. “You’re crushing me,” I tell him with a gasp. “I’m sorry!” He quickly lifts himself off, but keeps me in his arms. “I was so worried. You’re never allowed to do this again. It almost gave me a heart attack.” The distress in his eyes tells me he’s being honest. Though I could have guessed he was telling the truth. Although, can he even get a heart attack with the super soldier serum? “Yeah Lucy, you need to be more conscious of Cap’s health,” Rhodey cuts in. “He’s getting old. Senior status.” “Vision is working with law enforcement Nat,” Steve tells her as he ignores everyones teasing. "If you want to help." “I don’t wish to speak to them,” Nat quickly shuts him down. “Not right now.” “We’ll give you guys a minute,” Sam mutters and he ushers everyone out of the room. 

I need to explain everything to Steve so we can go get my family. I can’t wait for him to meet them. Steve’s lips are on mine before I get a chance to speak. He’s kissing me desperately, his hands pulling me closer to him. I’m surprised by it for a moment and then I kiss him back. It’s been almost two weeks since I’d seen him and I really did miss him. When he finally pulls away I’m gasping for breath. “I thought you were captured again, being hurt.” “I’m sorry,” I tell him as I rest my head on his chest, the Kevlar of his blue suit rough on my cheek. “I killed Ghost. I did it.” “You should have waited for me to help you,” he gruffly points out. “If I’d waited, then my Uncle Joey and his family would be dead. Ghost took them to lure me out. I just happened to stumble onto him before he was prepared.” Steve’s beautiful blue eyes widen and his lips open. “That is incredibly fortunate. Nobody was hurt?” “Me,” I answer honestly. “The fight was hard, but I won.” “Why are you here? In Russia again, of all places.” “The most wonderful thing happened to me after I killed Ghost!” He waits for me to continue and I force the grin off my face. “I was attacked again.” 

“How is that wonderful?” He asks baffled, his eyes once more looking over my face for injuries, his thumb on my chin. He gently wipes more blood from beneath my nose. “Because of who it was. Luke attacked me Steve.” Steve falls silent and it takes a few moments for him to continue. “Your brother?” I nod and my happy tears begin to fall from my eyes. “He’s alive. I found him.” “That's wonderful. I’m so happy for you Lucy.” He presses his lips to my forehead. “Where is he?” “I sent him to a safehouse in Moscow. He’s waiting for me there.” “Let’s go get him then,” Steve offers, beginning to turn away. “Luke brought me here because this is where he lived,” I interrupt him. “KGB took him in London.” “That’s horrible.” “Along with my parents.” “Your parents are…?” I nod, once more, finding myself too choked up to speak. “That’s amazing news. Oh Lucy, I’m so happy for you.” I wrap my arms around his neck and cry into his shoulder. “Wait, what’s wrong?” He questions in a baffled voice, his hands tightening on my back. “Nothing,” I choke out. “I’ve just never been so happy.” He chuckles and holds me close. He rocks me back and forth in his arms. It doesn't matter where we are...I'm most comfortable when I'm in his arms. “Nat and I will go with you, while Sam and the others coordinate clean-up here.” “Let’s go to the jet and get you some clean clothes, I also want to look at your nose.” He gently touches my nose which is tender to the touch, but not broken. It doesn’t hurt nearly as bad as when Bucky punched me.

 

 

 

 

After I’m a little cleaned up, Nat pulls up in a black car. Steve opens the door for me and I slide into the backseat while he sits in the front beside her. I see she picked this car out because there is enough room for my family back here. My family, huh. I wonder how long it will take for me to get used to that. I give her the address and I watch through the window as the familiar city of Moscow draws closer. “Do you want us to wait out here?” Nat questions when she pulls over to the side of the curb. I look around the cold street. It’s been years since I set this place up, I’d forgotten how horrible it was. This is the worst part of the city. I really should have upgraded my safe house. I should never have sent my family here, they deserve better. But this is one place I knew they'd be safe. Really, it's the only place in the city that I knew they would be protected. KGB is dangerous, even with the blow we just dealt them. “No, it's okay to come with me. I've already reunited with them.” I glance down at my Avenger’s suit, thankful Steve brought it with him. I think it makes me look more official, more special. I push open the door and lead Steve and Nat down the dark disgusting hallway to the apartment number 15. I remember that Luke and I used to have a special knock when we were kids, so I knock three times quickly, two times slow, and then five times quickly. “What was that?” Nat teases me. “Secret knock,” I reply without looking back at her, though I do have a smirk. 

Luke opens the door and I can’t help the grin that takes over my whole face. “I was wondering when you would be here.” He opens his arms and I don’t hesitate to step into them. I feel him tense against me. “What’s wrong?” “Natalia?” “Luka?” I look between Nat and Luke; their expressions are odd. Nat looks sheepish and Luke...downright embaressed. “Do you two know each other?” I question suspiciously. “We, ah met in the Red Room,” my brother answers. “I had no idea he was your brother. He’s been my contact here for years,” Nat tells me. “He’s the one who gave me the information on the Tambrov Bratva when they took you.” “Lucy! What dealings have you had with them?” “That’s a story for another time,” I cut him off while giving both of them wide eyes. “So, you’re what...friends?” I gasp when I see the look they share and I turn on my brother. “You slept with my best friend?!” “I knew her first,” he defends. "You slept with my brother?" Natasha shrugs. "I did say I would sleep with you if I was a lesbian. I guess this is similar." I remember the night she said that, she and the rest of the team were so wasted. Steve is looking between all three of us, in both shock and discomfort. “Sorry Lucy,” Nat places her hand on my shoulder. “It was years ago. I would never have even guessed he was your brother.” 

“What’s going on?” I hear my mother’s voice. “Oh, Will dear, Lucy’s back!” Luke steps aside so both my parents can hug me, crushing me between them. “What happened to your nose Lucy?” My mom presses her fingers down on it. “Ouch!” “Oh, darling I’m so sorry.” “It’s nothing, just a bruise.” I pull away from her and gently touch my tender nose. It hurts, the pain is radiating throughout my head. “Are you sure it’s not broken? I remember Luke's broken nose when he was eleven. It looks similar.” “Yes, I’m sure. I’ve already had it looked at.” She huffs and I see her eyeing it still, as if she doubts our professional medical scanner. FRIDAY is the best but I suppose my mom doesn't know that. “Mom, Dad, these are my friends, Steve and Natasha,” I introduce everyone politely. “Nat, Steve, these are my parents.” “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Steve shakes both of their hands. “I heard a lot about you from my father,” my dad tells him excitedly. “Freddie was a great friend. I’m honored to know his family.” His eyes rest on me and even after several years of knowing him, my stomach swoops. “The real pleasure is ours,” my mother smiles brightly. “My husband and our children grew up hearing stories about you.” “Thanks for introducing me, Lucy,” my brother cuts in. “So impolite.” “Oh, didn’t you know?” I whip back at him. “Most people try to ignore the embarrassment of the family.” “Lucy!” My mother scolds, an eerie sound I haven’t heard in years. “You both are adults now, I expect you to act like it.” Nat chuckles at the ashamed look on Luke and my faces. "Now seeing Lucy put in her place?" Nat begins, "I don't think I'd trade that for anything." I've been reunited with Luke for mere hours and I already feel like my heart is healing. We may have been parted but our twin bond is still here, I can feel it again. It took no time for us to start being mean to each other. “We should get back to the jet,” Steve cuts in for me, changing the subject which I’m extremely grateful for. “Mom, Dad, I’ll help you get your bags,” I offer, hurrying them back into the filthy apartment and then down the stairs. 

When we reach the jet, I make even more introductions between my family and the team. By the time we’re flying back to the United States, I’m exhausted. My mom sits next to me, asking me questions, some I deign not to answer. I’m not ready to tell her about some of the horrible things I’ve done. My life as an assassin and other times I’ve gone undercover shouldn’t be heard by her. She’s suffered enough, knowing what I’ve done will only make things worse. I don't want her to not think of me as her daughter. Luke chats up Nat and they’re smiling and laughing. I suppose it makes sense since they’re old friends, but a little part of me doesn’t like it. I want Luke’s attention right now. Over half of our lives we’ve been separated from each other. My father is asleep against my mom’s shoulder. I understand, this is probably the most excitement he’s had in years. I’m glad that I can finally bring them home. I plan on letting them stay in a room at the facility for a while, then it’s up to them where they want to go. Do they want to reveal themselves to the public? Do I want them to? If they come out to the media, they’ll want me to be by their side. That would make them a target. Ghost may be gone now, but I have countless other enemies. The most notable would be HYDRA and Adam, who has been silent all these years. I doubt he’s just going to forget. I know I won’t, someday I’ll make him pay for what he did to me, I hope he knows that. 

After my mom falls asleep, I join Steve in the cockpit. I'm glad he's mastered flying it. “Hey.” “Hey.” “You alright?” “A lot has happened. I think I’m still processing.” “That’s understandable. Do you need me to do anything?” “Actually,” I look back at Luke who, thankfully isn’t paying attention to us. He's gesturing wildly, telling a story to Rhodey and Sam. “I haven’t told them about us. I’ve never actually brought home a boy before.” “Oh,” Steve looks at me in surprise. “Much less a boy who you’ve been living with.” “Yeah.” “Lucy, you’ve been on your own for years. You’re independent from them. It’ll be fine.” “I can’t remember the last time I was so nervous,” I whisper to him with a light laugh. “I love you. I’ll always love you.” His words warm me up like I was wrapped in a blanket. “I love you too. Steve, you always make me feel better.” “That’s my job,” he replies smugly. I lean closer to him and smile when he shivers. “I can think of several ways you can make me feel better later tonight. All of them involve us being a lot closer.” “I like your imagination,” he huskily replies, leaning into me even more. “Oh honey,” I tease him, watching desire grow in his eyes. “You have no idea.” "Then I can't wait for you to show me."

When we get home, I show my family to a set of rooms next to each other. They are furnished for guests and are spacious and bright. I wanted it to be the opposite of that bunker they were in. “You can stay here for as long as you want,” I tell them happily. “We do need to have a conversation about what comes next.” “Why?” My father asks with a frown. “My work,” I answer calmly. “It makes me a great deal of enemies. People who would target you to get to me. I don’t want that to happen.” “What do you want us to do, sweetheart?” “I can get you all new identities, set you up anywhere you want.” My parents look at each other, silently communicating. I always wondered how they did that. “If you think it’s best Lucy, we trust you,” my father finally says. “I do. I just found you, I don’t want to lose you guys again.” My mom hugs me, wrapping her arms around me completely. “You won’t darling. We’re with you now.” “I’ll get everything sorted away. You can keep your first names, I’ll just change the last one. Any ideas where you want to live?” “Alabama is probably off limits?” My father questions. “Yes, I’m sorry. People may recognize you, even after so many years.” “Then we want to live here in New York. Near you.” I blink away tears and nod. I'm so happy they want to be with me. “Once I get your identities set up you can start looking for houses. I’ll pay for everything.” “Lucy, we’ll get jobs, you don’t have too…” “I want to,” I answer firmly. “Let me take care of you.” 

“What of Luke?” “Luke is free to do what he wants,” I tell them. “For the first time in his life.” “Oh Lucy, we’re so proud of you.” “I never thought my little girl would be so strong,” my mother adds. “Thank you for saving us.” “I love you guys,” I hug them both. “We love you, more then you could ever know.” I stand and wipe my eyes with the back of my hand. “I should go shower and get some sleep.” “Where’s your room, sweetheart? Just in case.” “Oh," I cough awkwardly. "It’s um upstairs.” “I could come make you breakfast in the morning,” my mom offers brightly. “Chocolate chip pancakes, they were always your favorite.” “They still are,” I tell her with a bright smile. I think to my apartment and decide now is as good as any time to tell them about Steve. If she comes over tomorrow she’ll be able to see it, he made the apartment so that it looks like both of us. I’m surprised she never saw anything about it in the news, somehow the media found out about us and they talk about it all the time. Though it doesn’t bother me anymore. I need to be honest with them. I don't want to begin our relationship with a lie. “There’s also something I need to tell you,” I awkwardly blurt. “Yes sweetheart?” “I um, well- I actually don’t uh live by myself.” I feel very hot and uncomfortable. I see both of their eyes widen in interest. “You have a roommate here? I wouldn’t think…” I cut my dad off, “no, dad. Not a roommate.” I clear my throat awkwardly. I never thought this would be so horrible. I think I would have died trying to bring a prom date home. I seriously want to crawl into a hole. “I actually live with Steve.” “Steve? Who is this-Steve?” My mother questions, eyes narrowed in dismay. “Rogers, you know um, Captain America,” I clarify softly. “And why do you live with him?” “Because,” I trail off, unsure of what to say. Steve is more than just my boyfriend, he’s everything to me. I can’t imagine living without him. “Because we’re in love,” I answer confidently. “You live with a man you’re not married to?” My father asks me, his tone angry. I wince and start thinking of an answer to pacify him, but stop. I shouldn’t have to cower from my family’s anger. With Steve I’ve never been happier and I’m not ashamed. “Yes, I do,” I answer firmly. “Lucy I’m disappointed in you. I thought we raised you better.” I’m a little surprised by my mom’s tone. After so many years apart, this is how they're treating me? They didn't even have a hand in raising me as a teenager, Shield did that. “He makes me happy,” I tell them. “If that bothers you maybe I should leave.” Both of them cross their arms over their chests, looking very similar. “Maybe you should,” my father says without looking at me. I get up and stare at them, hoping that they’ll give up on their old traditions. “Fine,” I blurt when they refuse to look at me. “Goodnight.” 

I exit the room and knock on Luke’s door. He knows them better than I ever will, he’s lived with them all these years. Maybe he can explain why they care about something so insignificant, rather then me and my happiness. “Hey Lucy…" he greets cheerfully. His smile slips off his face when he looks at me. "What’s wrong?” “They’re mad at me,” I mutter as I kick the doorframe. “How did you upset them so quickly?” “I told them I’m living with Steve and they said they were disappointed in me.” He ushers me inside and closes the door. “You’re living with Captain America?” “I love him,” I tell Luke simply. I watch as his blue eyes look me over and he soon wraps his arm around my shoulders. “Then screw mom and dad,” he exclaims. “If you’re happy, that’s all that matters to me. Though I believe I should have a word with dear Captain America. Gotta be the big brother.” I laugh as I picture that odd conversation. Steve is so wonderful, Luke wouldn't stand a chance. He can charm anyone. “He takes care of me, Luke. Without him I’d be dead. He brought me back into the light.” “Then mom and dad should be on their knees thanking him,” Luke pointedly agrees. “I’ll talk to them tomorrow, make them see sense. They should understand that you lived your own life for years. Don’t start listening to them now.” “Thanks, Lukie,” I whisper. “No problem, little sister. Now go to your big handsome boyfriend and let him be the one to comfort you. I’ll see you in the morning.” “Alright, sleep well.” He walks me to the door while stifling a yawn. “Night, Luce.” 

 

 

 

 

Steve is waiting for me in the living room, listening to New York by Frank Sinatra with his eyes closed. Our apartment is dark, with only a few candles lit. It makes our living room very romantic. I lean over the back of the couch and kiss him and he smiles against my lips. “I was wondering when you’d be back.” “Sorry it took so long,” I whisper to him. “I missed you.” I collapse next to him on the couch, a loud breath escaping my lips. “What happened?” He asks instantly, he’s learned my mannerisms so well. “I got into a fight with my parents, can you believe that? They’ve been back in my life for a little over two days.” “About what?” “You,” I admit softly. “They’re disappointed that I’m living with a man while being unwed. It’s so old fashioned, and you’re the one who’s almost a hundred,” I tease him, trailing my fingers across his jaw. “Do you want me to go talk to them?” He instantly offers, ever the good guy. I don’t doubt that he’d knock on their door and explain to them everything about us. I wonder if he'd even offer to move out till they were comfortable. I would never want that...I'd hate that. “No," I reply softly. "They’ll either get over it or they won’t. All I know is that the last two years with you have been the best of my life and I won’t apologize for being happy.” The record player switches and The Way you Look Tonight begins to play. Steve smiles brightly and stands, while I watch him from the couch curiously. He holds out his hand to me and even in the flickering candlelight I can see his eyes twinkle. “Care to dance?” Without question I take his hand and he pulls me into his arms. He moves us to the kitchen floor where we begin swaying back and forth. I wrap one arm around his left shoulder and he holds my right hand, while his left arm is wrapped around my waist, pressing me close to him. “You are so beautiful,” he murmurs as he looks down at me. “I love you Steve. Thank you for putting up with me and my tendencies to get into trouble.” “You make life interesting,” he whispers. “I wouldn’t want to live it without you.” He spins me away from him before pulling me back to his chest, quite a smooth move. "I thought you couldn't dance?" We sway to music, simply enjoying being together again. "I learned." When the song ends he bows, “my lady.” “Thank you for the dance, Captain.” I love the way his lips quirk up when he’s trying not to grin. “I’m going to shower,” I whisper to him. “Do you want to help me?” He swiftly straightens and nods. “It would be my genuine pleasure.” “Oh, I’m sure it will be,” I tease him. I squeal in delight when he picks me up and takes me to our bathroom. 

About an hour later, Steve and I are in bed, tangled in each other’s arms. It's the best part of my days, laying here with him. “Steve?” “Hmmm?” “Do you remember that day when I baked basically every sweet ever and fed the team for days?” “Of course. Sam still talks about your peach pies.” “I was still feeling down about being injured remember?” “I do.” “You asked if I wanted to leave or go on vacation, right?” “I seem to recall saying something along those lines.” I watch as he pushes himself onto his elbows so he can look down at me. “Why, what’s wrong?” “Let’s go on vacation,” I exclaim brightly. “Just you and me.” “What about…” I knew he’d be worried about the team but I think everything would be fine for a few days. We would, of course, come back if anything major happened. But a few days of just us...that sounds so wonderful. “Nat can lead them for a little while. We’ll keep an emergency contact in case something major happens, but I think we deserve it. I haven’t taken a vacation since before I met you and I bet you’ve never taken one, have you?” “Bucky and I used to go to Coney Island all the time when we were kids, but I’m guessing you’re not going to count that.” I sit up too and move sit on his lap, so I have his full attention. “Nope.” “Is this what you really want, Lucy?” “I want some time with you, where we’re not fighting robots, worrying about crazy mercenaries, or any kind of work related topics. And I want most of our time to be clothing optional,” I finish while nuzzling his neck. “I could get behind that idea," he sighs, running his hands over my legs. "Where do you want to go?” “I’ve traveled most of the world,” I tell him with a shrug. “Where do you want to go?” 

“I heard you and Sam talk about Fiji over coms, what if we go there?” “Let’s not tell them where we’re going till we come back. Sam will be so mad, it’ll be great.” Steve’s arms move up my back as he grins. “I forget how devious you can be, you little minx. When do you want to go?” “I could make reservations for us tomorrow and we could leave the next day, if you’re comfortable with that?” “A week alone with you on an island? Sign me up!” “Good, now how about we start having sex now, so we’re prepared.” Steve flips us over and kisses my cheek. “You are so bossy sometimes.” I gasp as he thrusts inside me. “I’m the bossy one? You’re the one who goes all Captain America when he wants something done.” “Hi, I’m Captain America,” Steve blurts, quoting his videos from the department of education that I love so much. “And I’m here to talk to you about patience.” I start to giggle and he kisses me to make me stop. “Sometimes your girlfriend is bossing you around while you’re trying to make love to her. I suggest letting her win, it’s a good thing for most soldiers to follow orders.” I fall back against the pillows, laughing so hard I’m crying. “Wow,” Steve breathes out. “I got you good.” “You win this time, Captain.” I bring a shaky hand to my head and salute him, making him grin victoriously. “Well that’s a first. What do I get?” “Keep going and then you can decide,” I order him as I thrust my hips up to meet his. “Yes ma’am.” 

“What do you mean a vacation?” Sam questions as Steve and I stand before the team. “We’re going away for a week,” I explain slower this time. “As in we won’t be here. As in you're on your own.” “I’m leaving Natasha in charge,” Steve cuts in. “We’ll leave a way to contact us if anything happens.” “And we mean alien invasions, not Rhodey won’t let me change the channel,” I sternly add, gazing upon them. “Well that’s not nice,” Wanda blurts, though she's laughing. “When are you guys leaving?” “Tomorrow,” I answer with a smile at Steve. “And you’re going to be gone a whole week?” “Yep.” “Why can’t we come with?” I look at Sam in surprise. “You want to come on our vacation?” “Well, I like vacations and you two aren’t so bad. So yeah, why not?” “Sorry Sam.” I smirk at Steve who is already blushing. “Our trip is going to be clothing optional, but by all means join us.” Sam looks between Steve and I, then quickly shakes his head. “Not worth getting pummeled by a Super Soldier. Have fun guys.” Steve had been glaring at him, giving his best friend not so subtle hints. Though I know Sam was just kidding. “Where are you going?” Nat asks curiously. “We’re not telling you, otherwise Tony will show up in the same place with Pepper.” “Probably true,” she agrees. “Well, have fun you guys,” Wanda cheerfully exclaims. “We’ll miss you.” “Have fun Nat,” Steve tells her. “And good luck.” “Thanks, I think I’ll need it,” she mutters as the rest of the team walks away. 

“I should go tell my parents.” “Don’t you think they’ll be mad?” Steve questions. “Probably. But what do I care?” I settle myself in his arms. “I get to spend the next week with you and you’ll make me forget everything else.” “Mmmm. I can’t wait.” “I’ll see you in a bit,” I murmur to him as I press my lips against his. He opens my mouth with his tongue and I melt back into his arms. “Or I could not tell them at all,” I breathe out, thinking about how turned on I am. The only thing I care about is his lips and hands caressing my entire body. “And you could take me home and I could start forgetting right now.” Steve pauses and he looks down at me. “Don’t you want to talk to them?” “Not as much as I want your lips to kiss me here,” I whisper into his ear and gently run my hands over my breasts. I watch him lick his lips and he’s already giving me bedroom eyes. “Or here,” I touch my neck and watch as his eyes follow my finger as I slide it down. “Maybe even down here,” I finish as I gently place my hand between my legs. Steve’s lips descend on mine and his hands are tangled in the hair behind my head. Just talking about where I wanted him to kiss me has him hard against my hip. He pulls away and takes my hand, “come with me.” 

I’m grinning as he jogs back to our apartment and pushes me inside. “Take your clothes off,” he orders me as he locks the door. I take his hand and make him sit on the couch. “What are you doing?” He asks me in confusion. “I’m taking my clothes off, I just thought you’d like to watch.” He rests his head against the cushion and watches as I step away and turn to face him. I slowly slide my shirt over my head and toss it over my shoulder. I reach for the button and zipper on my pants and watch Steve lick his lips. I push my jeans down and try and gracefully step out of them. It doesn’t work so well and I trip after I lose my balance. That has never happened when I was doing this, I'm usually very enticing. Steve catches me before I hit the ground. “Are you okay?” “That wasn’t sexy,” I chuckle. “I think you’re sexy no matter what you do, because I love you.” “I love you too, now take me to our room and ravish me.” Steve chuckles and presses his lips to mine. “Ravish huh? I think I could spend some time doing that.” Steve removes my bra and begins kissing down my neck. He sinks onto our bed, allowing me to straddle his hips. He pulls my hips down and grinds against them. He moans into my ear when he feels how wet I already am. “Oh, Lucy,” he breathes out. “I did say ravish, didn’t I Rogers?” He kisses me softly on the lips, his hands sliding down to my breasts and squeezing. “I’ll get to that,” he murmurs against my sternum. I slide my fingers under the waistband of his boxers and find him already hard. Steve stills and moans loudly as I stroke his length. He thrusts up against my hand, making me moan. “Steve, I need you to touch me,” I gasp out as the ache between my leg becomes unbearable. He takes my hand away from his cock and pushes me off him, onto the bed. “Do you want me to touch you here?” He gently presses his fingers against my underwear. “Yes,” I gasp out. “Please,” I whimper as he draws his hand away. “I did promise to ravish you, you're right.” He slowly hooks his fingers in my panties and drags them down. He glances up at me as I twist my hands in our sheets, his beautiful blue eyes meeting mine. “I love you.” “I love you too.” His fingers begin working my folds, curling and pressing hard. Gasps and strange sounds escape my lips as I drag my fingers through Steve’s fine hair. He begins kissing each of my breasts as I struggle to compose myself. I feel the coil inside me stretched as far as possible, my orgasm is not far off. “All ready for me, love?” I nod quickly, wanting to feel his body over me, to feel him stretch me completely. “Yes,” I agree readily. He quickly removes his boxers and crawls on top of me as I lie down. He puts on a condom after nodding to me. Let's not forget that this time. He looks into my eyes and smiles. His eyes are dilated, the black a stark contrast against the blue. “I love you.” I place my hands on either side of his face. “I love you too.” He uses that moment to slide fully into me. I moan his name as I adjust to his size. Steve’s thrusting is slow and sensual. I arch against him and try and get as close to him as possible. He gasps when I buck my hips up, trying to tell him to pick up his agonizingly slow place. He groans and loses his composure, finally starting to pick up his pace. He murmurs my name every time he thrusts and I’m teetering on the edge. “Steve,” I plead as I grip onto him as if my life depends on it. “Cum for me Lucy,” he pants. His words shove me over the edge and the euphoria sets in. Steve follows me over the edge and he lays against my skin, soft inside me. He lazily kisses the skin behind my ear. “Is that what we’re going to do the whole time we’re on vacation?” He asks me with a smirk. “I’m game,” I reply while I play with the hair behind his head. 

“What should I pack?” Steve questions as he watches me put on one of his T-shirts. “We’re going to an island, so swimsuit, shorts?” “You’re so smart.” He grins and kisses me. “I know," I giggle as he kisses me again. "Thanks.” Somebody knocks on our door and Steve and I both look at each other. “Did you invite anyone over?” “No,” he answers with a frown. He looks at me again and my lack of pants. “I’ll go get it. Stay here.” I look at Steve’s suitcase and begin re-folding all his clothes properly. He's not very good at it. “Lucy? It’s uh-for you,” his voice calls out. I tug on a pair of pants and enter the living room. Steve is sitting on the couch, looking quite uncomfortable. Next to him is my parents. “Oh, hi mom, dad. What are you doing here?” “We came over to talk to you.” Her gaze lands on Steve. “Can you give us a minute?” Steve silently looks at me and I nod my head, signifying that I’ll be okay. “Of course.” As he passes me, he gently touches my shoulder. “What are you guys doing here so late?” “Your brother talked to us and he’s right. Lucy, you’re a woman, not the girl we lost. I keep seeing you as what you were and not who you are,” my mother admits. “Luke, talked to your friends and apparently all of them said that you’re happier, brighter when you’re with Captain America, um I mean Steve. I don’t know who you were before him, but I’m thankful that you are who you are.” “Thank you,” I whisper. “For understanding that my life changed after what happened in that hotel room. I became a survivor and more.” “More?” They know me as a hero and that is all, now is the time to be a little more honest. They need to know at least a little. “My work wasn’t too different from Luke’s. But, I don’t do that anymore. I haven’t for a long time.” “Have you killed people?” My mom asks in a voice below a whisper. “Yes,” I answer honestly. “How many?” “I don’t know,” I admit lightly. “I did as I was ordered. It was very simple for me.” “So, if your boss told you to kill everyone in a room?” I was ordered to kill everyone in a room before and I did it without blinking an eye. It was merely a job. “I would have done as ordered.” The heartbreak on my dad’s face is evident. “Oh, Lucy.” “I’ve seen impossible things, some I can't share with you. We can talk more about it when I get back.” “You’re going somewhere?” “My first vacation in six years, actually. We can do breakfast when I get back?” “That sounds wonderful,” my dad answers before my mom could talk. He grabs her hand and steers her away from the couch. “Goodnight, sweetheart. Have a nice time.” I smile and walk them to the door. “Thanks for coming by. I really appreciate it.” They both hug me and I lock the door behind them, already feeling a little more whole. 

Steve instantly appears behind me, placing his arms around my waist. “That sounded better?” “Better,” I agree as I lean against him. “Thanks for folding my suitcase, it looks so much better.” “What kind of girl would I be, if I didn’t do that for you?” “You’d always be the best,” he exclaims as he kisses my cheek. “Well we have more packing to do.” I haven’t even started and I know I’ll have to help pack the rest of Steve’s things, or at least repack. “Lead the way.” 

The following morning Steve takes our bags to the Quinjet as I sit in the cockpit. We’re awake before anyone else so we’re not sidetracked at all. “You ready?” “I am,” he replies as he sinks into the seat next to me. “Let’s go.” I flip a few switches to turn cloaking on and we shoot off into the still dark sky. “Maybe we should go to a Yankees game when we get back. Spend a few nights in Brooklyn,” Steve suggests. “That would be nice. Even more time away from the team though, are you sure that’s a good idea?” “We’ll only be a few miles away,” he shrugs. “Then I look forward to it,” I tell him brightly. Any time with Steve is great. “I like your apartment in Brooklyn. It’s cozy.” “You think so?” Steve questions me with a playful look. “Yeah we spent a lot of time there when I was helping you adjust and it’s where our first time was.” “Yeah,” Steve goofily replies. “You told me I was your hero.” “You still are, Steve. You always will be.” He looks out over the ocean. “I’ll always protect you Lucy, you know that.” “I do. After everything we’ve been through, I trust you more than anyone.” “That means a lot to me, coming from a spy,” he teases. “It should. I trust few people.” He takes my hand from the controls and kisses the back of it. “I love you, Lucy.” “I love you too Steve. Thank you for getting us away. I feel like I needed a break from Avenging.” “I did too,” Steve admits. “I feel like lately it’s been bad thing after bad thing. We needed some fresh air.” “Some sea air,” I clarify brightly. 

Our condo on the beach is glorious. It’s incredibly private, which is why I booked it. I didn’t want our picture posted on every tabloid, especially if clothing ends up being removed. I have a feeling Steve would have words with any photographer who tried to take a picture of me. There’s a pool and a private deck that overlooks the sea. Inside is just as nice with a big bedroom. “This is…wow.” Steve is gazing at the view in awe. “I’ve never seen anything like this.” “It’s beautiful,” I agree with him. “Let’s go swimming.” I tug him towards the beach. He chuckles and pulls off his shirt. “Race you into the water!” He takes off his pants and runs into the waves in only his boxers. “C’mon Lucy!” I jog down towards the shoreline and strip to my bra and underwear. “Is it cold?” I shout to Steve who is already coming up from being underwater. “Nah it’s fine!” I place my feet into the water and shiver. It’s far colder than I expected. I hold my breath and sprint into the water. Steve catches me as I draw close and holds me on his hip. “See it’s not too cold!” I shuffle closer to his warm skin. “I think it’s pretty cold.” He tosses me into deeper water and I sink. I swim back up to the surface and splash him. “You jerk!” “Well, you’re used to it now, right?” “I suppose so.” He swims over to me and wraps my arms around his shoulders. “All better?” “You’re a better swimmer then I am,” I tell him. “I’ve always been a little teeny tiny bit afraid of drowning.” Steve tightens his grip on me. “I had no idea. Lucy, I’m so sorry.” “I’ve never told that to anyone.” “Anyone?" I shake my head and lean my chin on his shoulder. "All water?” “I mean I can handle pools and this, but I don’t really like going deeper.” “Why? Any reason?” “I fell into the deep end when I was little. I sunk to the bottom and my Uncle Joey pulled me out. But I remember the way my lungs burned, even at such a young age.” “There goes my idea about taking you scuba diving.” I shiver thinking about how deep down we’d have to go. “I’d rather sit safely on the beach, maybe with a drink.” Steve is wading in the waves, having no trouble treading water with me on his back. It’s really relaxing though I start to feel the heat of the sun on my shoulders and neck. “Let’s head up to the house,” I murmur to him. “I think I’ve been sunburned.” He starts stepping towards the shore. “Can super soldiers even get burned?” I question as I wrap my legs around his waist for a piggyback ride. “I don’t know, I haven’t been burned since before the serum.” He leans down and picks up our clothes and travels up the stairs to the house. “How about dinner?” I ask him pleasantly. “Dinner sounds good.” “I’ll whip something up,” I tell him as I kiss his cheek and press my cheek to his neck. 

After we eat, Steve and I lounge on the balcony, watching the sun go down. This is one of the best sunsets I've ever seen. “Lucy?” Steve breaks our comfortable silence. “Mmmm?” “Can I ask you something?” “Of course.” “Before you found your family, we uh were, you know- going to talk about what happened.” I glance over at him, surprised to see his expression so pale. “Regarding how I felt about possibly being pregnant?” I ask, my voice a whisper. “We never got a chance to talk about it.” “I was scared,” I admit to him, my eyes locked on the fading horizon. “Scared of what?” I look over at him and he’s watching me intently. “Do you want me to be honest?” “Of course I do. Lucy, talk to me. I want to know how you feel.” “Do you remember the day Thor left?” “Yeah?” He answers in confusion, I can see it in his eyes. “Before Tony left, he teased us about the future. You told him that you weren’t the man who wanted a family and stuff, that he wasn’t the man who came out of the ice.” Steve is silent and I see his expression is still pale, so I merely continue. “So, I was scared that you wouldn’t want a baby, even if I was pregnant. That you would stay with the Avengers and I’d be all alone, raising a child." I take another breath. If I stop now I'll never tell him how I felt. "But a little part of me was…I don’t know. Excited? I could picture kids that looked like us, acted like you…” “Lucy, I’m so sorry I wasn’t with you.” He stands and crouches in front of me, eyes locked on mine. He takes both of my hands in his. “What you told Tony, is that still true?” “I don’t know…I haven’t thought about it, not since before the war.” “I’m not trying to rush you at all,” I assure him. “I just want to know if you ever would consider, retiring from being Captain America?” “If you want me to, then of course I would consider it. Lucy, you know how much I love you.” “I do.” “Right now, the world needs us as Avengers. Don’t you think we should put them first?” I compose myself and force a nod. “You’re right. I’m sorry for doing this.” “I’m the one who brought it up, I wanted to know. Come, let’s cheer up,” he murmurs, kissing my cheek. “We have a week of vacation to enjoy.” 

The rest of our trip is amazing. Neither of us bring up the conversation about the future. We play in the sun and I get so sunburned. Steve however simply glows in the sun, a fact he is smug about. We joke and we laugh. We hike through the jungle and swim in pools by waterfalls. We build sandcastles and have romantic dinners every night. Steve’s very attentive at night and the soreness between my legs each morning is a clear point of that. In an oasis like this, I almost forget I even am an Avenger. In this condo on the beach, we’re Steve Rogers and Lucy Temple, two people who love each other, two people who have nothing to worry about but each other. Steve’s steps are lighter as he’s not worrying about the weight of the world on his shoulders. Overall life is easier here. “I wish we didn’t have to leave yet,” I tell Steve as we return to the Quinjet. “I know. That was the best week ever.” He kisses my sunburned cheeks. “Back to reality now.” “I wonder how Natasha did?” I ask him as we begin flying. “I guess we’ll find out.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Civil War! There are some lines in this that are different languages. I used google translate so if they're wrong I do apologize. Unfortunately I am not gifted at being able to speak other languages, maybe some day. I appreciate the kudos and comments. I really love writing this story and exploring Lucy's character. I hope you like reading it! Enjoy!

I land the Quinjet in the hanger outside the facility. “Back to reality,” I sourly exclaim. Steve kisses my head. “Aren’t you a little excited to be home?” I lean back in the chair and I can see him smiling. “I am excited to see my mom and dad and Luke.” “I’m worried since we didn’t hear a thing from the team.” “Maybe Natasha locked them all in their rooms,” I joke as I power down the plane, flicking the switches with my finger. “And she’s sitting on the couch watching those strange Russian movies she likes,” Steve suggests with a chuckle. “And with a bottle of Vodka,” I add with a giggle and Steve kisses me lightly. I could see Nat doing that if they pissed her off enough. If that did happen, I'd like to see the video footage of it. Steve grabs our bags with one hand and offers me his other one. I take it without question and he leads me into the hanger, where we’re greeted by staff. “LUCY!” I look up as Luke barrels into me, Steve letting go of my hand as we tumble to the ground. “Hey there little sister. I figured I used to greet you like this when you got home gymnastics camp, so it would be fitting.” I giggle and push him off of me. “Thanks, I’ll remember that next time I come home from something. Maybe prepare myself a little.” Steve extends his hand to me and easily pulls me back to my feet. “Hello Captain,” he greets with a smile. “Luke,” Steve greets cordially. “I’m taking my sister off your hands, sorry.” He begins pulling me away and I look back at Steve with an apologetic shrug. Though he doesn’t look bothered by it. I’d guess he’ll drop our bags off in our room and immediately check on the team and go to his office. I'm surprised he didn't work at all over the trip. I figured we'd get a call. 

“What are we doing?” I question as Luke drags me through the facility. “Mom has a surprise for you. I’m just the delivery person, sent to fetch you once we had word you’d arrived.” “Word? Who sent word?” “Oh, one of the girl’s downstairs. I sweet-talked her into giving me information about your trip.” “Luke!” “I was curious. I didn’t bother you, just wanted to know where you were.” We arrive at the rooms I gave to my parents; they already seem homier. “What is the surprise?” He pushes open the door and the sweet smell of cinnamon tickles my nose. “Oh, Lucy darling,” my mom welcomes me as I enter. Her eyes zero in on my face. “You’re so sunburned.” She’s dressed in nice clothes with an apron. I can see she’s cooking French toast and my dad is watching Good Morning America. She sets down her spatula and touches my face. “Look at your freckles,” she teases, running her fingers along my nose. “You must have spent so much time in the sun.” “We did,” I tell her as I lean into her hand, enjoying the simple affection that I was depraved of for so long. “It was wonderful there. Maybe you and Daddy should go sometime.” “That sounds great darling. Now sit down and eat with us. We missed you so much.” I do as ordered, taking a seat at the table next to Luke. My mother brings a plate that is overflowing with French toast over to the table. The table is already perfectly set, with bowls of fruit and tiny jars of homemade jam. She’s certainly been busy. “Mom this looks great,” I exclaim as she doles the toast out onto our plates. “Your mothers’ cooking hasn’t changed,” my dad tells me as he cuts into his food. “Your friend Sam Wilson told me that you are quite the cook yourself,” my mom points out with a smile. I grin. “Sam certainly does enjoy joining Steve and I for meals.” “You’ll have to cook for us then,” my dad tells me as he reads the newspaper. “I think that would be lovely,” I reply brightly. 

After eating breakfast, my father interrupts the cheery conversation between Luke and I. “Lucy, your mother and I wanted to ask you something.” I can feel the tension in the room. It’s like the temperature changed dramatically. Whatever it is, must not be pleasant. Luke looks away from my gaze. “What is it?” “Your brother was talking with your friends and one of them let slip something that happened to you a while ago. We want you to explain it to us.” My heart begins to sink, something from my past is never good. Especially when most of it should stay hidden from my family. I only ever want them to see me as the hero, not the assassin. “What is it?” I can feel the goosebumps on my arms as nervousness buzzes in my brain. I see my dad take my mother’s hand and my bad feeling gets stronger. “Lucy…di-did you die?” I freeze, their words sinking in. I never wanted to explain that to them, I didn’t want to bring it up at all, ever again. I wish Steve was here, to hold my hand. He understands how hard this is for me, to talk about, even to think about. He’s the one who comforts me when I wake from nightmares still. He’s the only one who I’ve allowed to see me so weak. “I did,” I answer honestly. “I went undercover and was discovered. In the end I was killed and brought back on the table.” I know I’m brushing over all the details, but I don’t wish to scare them away. Not everybody can handle the truth about what happened. They don't need to know about the alien DNA. Nobody does. “They made it sound more serious than that.” “It was serious, but Steve helped me through it.” I know I’m avoiding major information but I guess that is on a need to know basis. I don’t want to disturb them with alien drugs and carvings. “Then we are very fortunate.” “I love you guys,” I exclaim, leaning to the side to hug my mom. “And we love you,” my dad replies with an easy smile. “I should go check on the others and unpack. I also probably should shower.” “Put some aloe on,” my mother calls after me. “It will help with the burn!” “We’ll see you later darling,” my father exclaims. “We can show you our new house.” I stop moving towards the door. “New house?” “We found one while you were gone. It’s not far from here, about ten miles away.” “That’s wonderful.” “Mr. Stark wouldn’t allow us to use your money and he paid for it himself.” I’m touched that Tony was so generous, I’ll have to thank him for it. “I can’t wait to see it.” “The kitchen is beautiful,” my mother exclaims. “Are you going too?” I ask Luke, as he finishes the strawberries. “I’ll have a room there, but I’m going to see the world. At least for a while.” “Go to Monaco, it’s one of my favorites,” I suggest as I ruffle his hair and he swats my hand away. “Bye guys.” “Bye sweetheart!” “See ya Luce.” 

I walk through the spacious white hallways of the facility, making my way home. I should probably get some training in this afternoon. Steve and I didn’t spar at all while we were gone and I need to keep up with it. “Lucy!” I look to my left and see Sam and Wanda jogging towards me. “Hey guys. Glad you’re not dead.” Wanda hugs me, her dark hair tickling my nose. “We’ve missed you.” “I missed you guys too.” “How was your trip?” “It was so great.” “Can you tell us where you went yet?” I smirk at Sam. “We went to Fiji, thanks for the suggestion.” “You guys are assholes,” he informs me, making Wanda and I laugh. “We’ve been busy,” Sam says as we resume walking. “Oh yeah?” “Nat’s had us moving around, chasing Rumlow.” I frown, remembering the way he tried to kill me, several times. “Any luck?” “He’s a slimy bastard. He’s gotten away every time.” “So ya’ll haven’t been home much?” “Basically, the moment you and Cap left, we got a lead and went after it.” “This is the first time we’ve been back for more than three hours,” Wanda adds. “He can’t run forever,” I agree. “Hopefully we’re closing in on him.” “I have a feeling you are correct,” Vision’s calming voice rings out behind us. “Welcome home.” “Thank you, Vision.” “Captain and Natasha went into the briefing room about an hour ago. He requested your attendance as well, whenever you were free.” “Then I best follow his orders,” I joke and wave goodbye. Steve and Natasha in the brief room for so long can only mean one thing. A mission and I'm ready to get back into it. 

I enter the conference room doors and Nat gives me a wide smile, her red hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. “Glad to have you back.” “Thanks Nat.” Steve kisses my cheek and pulls out a chair for me. “Where did your brother take you?” “Breakfast with my parents. It was nice.” “I’m glad you had a good time.” I take the seat he’s offering across from Nat and he sits in the one next to me. I pick up on the seriousness in the room. “What’s going on?” “We’ve got word of something going down in Lagos,” Nat explains. “It’s a good thing you guys came back, because we’re going to need you.” “What’s the situation?” “We’re not sure,” Steve mutters, looking at the files in front of him. “I think we need eyes on the ground…and the air,” Nat adds. “We need to go in and find out what’s happening.” I look at the map of Lagos. It’s familiar as Ward and I spent several weeks there years ago for a mission. “What are you thinking Nat?” “Stealth for this one. Which means no...” “Vision,” I finish for her. Vision isn’t exactly great at blending in, being an android and all. “And Rhodey has other things to do for the Air Force so he won’t be on this one.” “You think you and Wanda can take point on this one?” Steve asks Nat. “Lucy and I are backup?” “With Sam on surveillance?” “That’s right,” Nat nods. “I think Wanda’s ready. She’s been working so hard. This mission won’t be chaotic or brutal. Simple spy work with maybe a take down.” “You sure?” “She’s done a great job while you’ve been gone. The way she handled herself in Panama…even I was impressed.” I'm glad that she's been doing well for Nat. She's been learning a lot. “Then I think we have a mission,” I cheerfully exclaim. “When do we leave?” “Two hours,” Steve declares. “Nat, you get Sam and Wanda ready to go. Lucy and I will clean up and meet you in the hanger.” 

The moment she leaves the room Steve’s lips are on mine, hungry and fast. When he pulls away I’m gasping for air. “What was that for?” “I missed you.” I giggle as he lifts me up in his arms. “I missed you too, but really it’s only been like two hours.” “After an entire week by your side, it’s really shown me how terrible it is to be away from you.” “You’re so sweet.” “I know,” he cheekily replies. “We’re jumping right back into it, stealth operation in Nigeria?” “We’re just backup,” he shrugs. “Nat doesn’t think it’ll be a big deal.” “And what do you think?” I question. “I trust her. We’ll be fine.” “I want to shower and unpack a few things before we go,” I tell him as he kisses my neck. “Hmmm, shower? Can I join you?” “Do I even need to answer?” I tease him and he kisses the smirk on my lips. 

 

 

 

On the Quinjet I sit in the cockpit with Steve, as Nat and Sam give Wanda tips on staying incognito. I hope she can handle this mission. She’s so powerful, only needs a bit of refining. Some missions need a delicate hand, rather than flashy powers. We need to know that she’s capable of both. I glance at the small news screen to my left. CNN is doing a special report on the memorial of Sokovia. “Can you believe it’s been a year since Ultron?” I ask Steve softly, as I see footage of people laying flowers on the rocky ground. “No, sometimes I hardly believe how much time has passed.” “We’ve been dating for two years,” I muse. “Best time of my life,” Steve whispers and squeezes my hand. “I’m glad you were a jerk to me the day we met, it made you so much more attractive,” I tease him. “I was upset you got my favorite coffee place shot up.” “I didn’t ask for that to happen,” I point out. “But when you bit my head off in Fury’s office, I didn’t know what to think.” “You thought I was amazing.” “Maybe,” he admits. “Are you ever going to tell me about the prank that made you so legendary?” I think back to my days at the academy with a shy smile. “I don’t think you want to know.” “That bad huh?” “I got into all sorts of stuff in the academy...some of it was a lot of trouble.” “And you managed to graduate early at the top of your class?” I grin at him over my shoulder. “What can I say? I’m multitalented.” He chuckles and kisses the back of my hand. “That you are.”

When we land in Lagos, Nat and Wanda instantly change into civilian clothes. We check coms before they leave. Nat allows Wanda to take the lead and they disappear, hopefully somewhere they can blend in and watch for trouble. Sam takes to the rooftops, hoping to give some surveillance over a bigger area. “You and I are going somewhere to wait, just in case we’re needed,” Steve tells me as he takes my hand. “Are you going to quiz Wanda the whole time?” I question. “Or can I distract you?” “Lucy, we’re on a mission,” Steve replies, his tone aghast as I wiggle my eyebrows at him. “Oh fine. But later I expect you to find a way to make it up to me.” He glances at the empty Quinjet and kisses me passionately, the kind of kiss that still knocks me off my feet. “I could spend all night making it up to you.” “That sounds wonderful,” I sigh, allowing myself to relax into his arms. “You check us into the room,” he orders. “I’ll grab our stuff. We’re going to get into the room in that motel and wait.” He grabs the two duffel bags off the ground and I follow him. The bags contain our suits and weapons, along with extra surveillance gear. I can tell which bag is Steve’s based on how awkward it is with the shield inside. I check in, thankful that the people at the desk speak French. My Yoruba, the main language spoken here, is not very good. I can only manage a few sentences.

Once Steve and I are changed into our suits, we wait for Nat and Wanda to give us the all clear. They’re both at a coffee shop, keeping eyes out for whatever trouble is coming. “Alright,” Steve speaks clearly. “What do you see?” “Standard beat cops, small station,” Wanda begins to answer. “Quiet street. It’s a good target.” I stand next to Steve, looking out at the street she’s describing. It’s too quiet. I have a feeling something isn’t right. “There’s an ATM on the south corner, which means?” I chuckle as he quizzes her, earning a tiny jab in my side from Steve. “Cameras,” she correctly answers. “Both cross streets are one-way.” “So compromised escape routes.” “It means our guy doesn’t care about being seen. He isn’t afraid to make a mess on the way out.” I knew we were hunting Rumlow, but are we really going to put all this on Wanda? I think that’s unfair. He's a high priority target that has nearly bested Steve and I. Steve ignores my silent glare and cranes to look in the other direction. “See that Range Rover halfway up the block?” “Yeah, the red one? It’s cute.” “It’s also bulletproofed, which means private security...which means more guns…which means more headaches for somebody. Probably us,” Nat’s voice cuts in. She sounds tired, though she has been leading in Steve’s absence. I should take her out for a drink. “You guys know I can move things with my mind, right?” “That’s not the point,” I tell Wanda for the millionth time. “Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature. Lucy and I do it, even when we’re at home.” “Anybody ever tell you girls you’re a little paranoid?” “Not to my face,” Nat cuts in and I know she’s smirking. “Why? Did you hear something?” 

“Eyes on target folks,” Steve interrupts the joking. “This is the best lead we’ve had on Rumlow in months, all because of your hard work last week.” He’s right, Nat pushed the team till they found something. She’s good at that. I think I’d be a little frightened of her if she was in charge of me. I'm glad that we've finally managed to track him down though. He's extremely dangerous. “I don’t want to lose him.” “If he sees us coming, that won’t be a problem,” Sam calls out. “He kinda hates us.” “He and I have unfinished business,” I practically growl. “I need a few minutes with him and maybe a glass vending machine.” Steve runs over to the other window and madly gestures for me to follow him. “See that truck?” I follow his eyes and see a garbage truck zigzagging through traffic and pissing off pedestrians. “Get Sam on it,” I advise. “Sam,” Steve calls out. “See that garbage truck? Tag it.” Sam’s equipment will allow us to keep eyes on it, even when it’s out of our sight. “That truck’s loaded for max weight,” Sam’s voice rings in my ear. “And the driver’s armed.” I glance at the data on my phone. “There’s an Institute for Infectious Disease not far from here,” I whisper to Steve. “That has to be the target.” “It’s a battering ram,” Nat informs us. “Go now,” Steve orders. “What?” Wanda sounds confused. “He’s not hitting the police.” Steve and I instantly bolt, both of us already thinking the same thing.

We arrive on site to see the building already being hit. Sam drops Steve from the sky, moments before I arrive. These mercenaries Rumlow is working with are hardcore. Steve is already taking out hostiles outside so I rush past him, nimbly avoiding bullets and other men. “Body armor, AR-15’s, I make seven hostiles,” Steve informs us through coms. I jump through the shattered glass doors into the building. There are fleeing staff everywhere, their screams the only sound I hear. I grab a mask off the ground and quickly attach it to my face, the poisonous gas was already burning my lungs. Wanda will eventually take care of that. But if I inhale too much of it I'll be in serious trouble. “I make five,” Sam’s voice cuts in a few moments later. “Four.” I jog up the steps, the people beginning to thin out. They've already fled from this area. I take three fully armed men out in the stairwell, cluing me on that I’m on the right track. “Rumlow’s on the third floor,” Sam informs us. “I’m on it,” I declare. “On my way to help,” Steve tells me. “Aw let me have my fun,” I tease him. I hear gun shots and sprint in that direction. I find the lab already being taken over, one doctor on the ground attempting to crawl away. I move inside and duck behind a table to watch. I can see Rumlow about ten feet from me. His armor is new. That may make things a tad more difficult. I watch him silently. He’s stealing a bio weapon. If he’s selling it, that will be catastrophic. Those things can take out cities. “Lucy, what’s your status? I’m pinned down,” Steve calls out, voice a little muffled. “Rumlow has a biological weapon. I’ve got eyes on him.” Steve hesitates. I can hear him deciding what to do. “Stop him,” he finally orders. 

I listen to his orders, leaping over the table to engage. Rumlow seems to sense my attack and moves, but not before my foot catches his arm. He stumbles but regains balance of himself. “Go!” He shouts to the men carrying the weapon. “Temple,” he snarls, eyes widening in recognition as they hover over my face. Through his mask I can see his burnt skin. He should have died in that building. “Rumlow,” I return. “Been awhile.” The smoke around us begins to deplete and I know Wanda is doing her job. “I’ll kill you for what you and your friends did to me, you bitch.” I spin when he tries to shoot me and kick one of the guns from his hands. “You can try.” I see the white paint on his armor, trying to signify that he’s Crossbones, no longer Brock Rumlow. The loyal HYDRA agent is no more it seems, only after vengeance. I’m guessing Steve, Sam, and I are on the top of that list. Though we didn't drop the building on him, he just wasn't quite as quick as Sam. I block his next punch and strike him in the chest. But his armor is thick and actually hurts my fist. He uses my momentary wince to push me through one of the remaining windows and flee. I groan and reach my hand to my ear. “Rumlow’s getting away with the weapon.” “I’m on it,” Nat declares. “Lucy, where are you?” “Lab, third floor.” “I’m on my way up,” Steve tells me and I can hear his movement through the com. 

Steve finds me not even a minute later. He kneels beside me and gently helps me sit up. “Are you okay?” I cough and nod. “I’m gonna feel that tomorrow.” I shake the fist that I struck Rumlow with. “Can you stand?” He helps to my feet and after receiving a nod from me, we take off towards the roof. An explosion causes Steve to pick up his pace and soon he disappears from my vision. An explosion shakes the building, I can tell it’s nearby. “Lucy!” Steve shouts through the coms. “Run!” It’s then I see him, sprinting this way, holding his shield up to protect himself from the falling debris. I reach the stairwell but Steve isn’t so lucky, a shot knocks him out of a window. I hear his shield bounce away. “Steve!” I shout in anguish. “Sam,” I hear his tired voice, thankfully he’s not dead. If he was I would've found a way to bring him back then killed him myself. “Rumlow’s in an AFV heading north.” I run back down the stairs and find him already on his feet. But the small wince I see tells me he’s hurt. “We need to go,” I urge him. “Come on.” 

“I’ve got four,” Sam calls out as he chases the men. “They’re splitting up.” “I’ve got the two on the left,” Nat says. I can hear in her voice she’s pissed. Rumlow must have got her good too. Steve and I climb over the cabs and push through the crowd gathering. “They ditched their gear! It’s a shell game now, one of them has the payload.” “They’ll take it to the airstrip,” I inform the team. “Maybe we should…” A sound of metal on metal makes me stop and Steve and I are staring at a bomb on his shield. He throws it into the air and I cover my head with my arm as people scream as it explodes. I can feel the heat from it on the back of my neck. Before I can look up, I’m hit hard in the back and the force sends me slamming into a parked yellow cab, my face hitting the metal. I land in the dirt, groaning from the pain. When I roll over I see Steve in a similar position, his fists to the ground. “There you are, you son of a bitch!” I see Rumlow walking towards Steve, who is still on the ground. “I’ve been waiting for this!” His new armor is exceptional and with it he’s tossing Steve around like a ragdoll. I grab one of Nat’s widows’ bites and toss it at his arm. I see it smoking and he lets out a growl of anger. I dodge his punches, which he’s throwing hard enough that it dented the cab I was leaning against. The crowd is screaming again, but for some reason not everyone is fleeing. They should be running from this. “He doesn’t have it,” Sam’s voice rings out. “I’m empty!” That means it’s up to Nat to get the bio weapon. 

I kick some sand up into Rumlow’s face, hopefully getting some through the eye slots of his stupid helmet. “You took everything from me,” he savagely screams. “Now I’ll take everything from you!” He punches me in the stomach and I hear one of my ribs snap from the hit and I spiral to the ground. Steve appears and intercepts what might have been the final blow for me, and the two begin fighting, no guns, merely hand to hand. “Payload secure!” I hear Nat’s voice. Thank god they got the weapon. I pick myself out of the dirt, even though every nerve of my body is screaming at me to stay down. I straighten my back and hold a hand to my side, where the burning pain is. I swallow back what would either be a groan or a whimper and follow the sound of fighting. 

I see Steve has finally gained the upper hand. He’s got Rumlow on the ground. I jog over to him, just as Rumlow removes his mask. His face is horrifying, barely put back together. Steve grips the front of the uniform, mouth twisted in anger and Rumlow groans. “I think I look pretty good all things considered.” “Who’s your buyer?” Steve demands, eyes flashing over to me as I stand beside him. “You know, he knew you. Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky.” I see the color drain from Steve’s face and he grips Rumlow tighter. “What did you say?” “He remembered you. I was there. He got all weepy about it.” Why would he bring Bucky up when he’s about to get arrested? Steve shouldn’t care, he knows Bucky remembers him, I told him that because I spent weeks with Bucky. I know him better than Rumlow would. “Till they put his brain back in a blender,” Rumlow states as a matter of fact. “He wanted you to know something. He said to me…” He’s panting for breath and Steve is barely moving. “Please tell Rogers, when you gotta go…you gotta go.” “STEVE!” I scream, seeing Rumlow’s hand moving to his vest. “And you’re both coming with me!” I close my eyes expecting sharp hot pain, nothing comes. When I open them, Steve is pulling me a step backwards. The explosion is contained in Wanda’s red magic, I can see her straining to keep a handle of it, her hands begin to rotate up. “Wanda no!” I try and stop her but it’s too late. She throws Rumlow in the air and he explodes, blowing up the building we’re standing next to. The reaction is instant, the people finally fleeing. The building is burning and anyone close enough to that blast will be dead. I have no doubt about it. Wanda is covering her mouth with a hand, staring at her mistake in horror. But she chose, it was either everyone down here, or the people up there. She made a split-second decision and now has to live with it. In this line of work, we've all had to make tough calls. Steve is staring up at the building in shock. I hear him breath out something that sounded like, “oh my”. “Sam,” he finally speaks. “We need fire and rescue on the south side of the building.” I understand what’s going to happen and begin jogging towards the building. “We gotta get up there.” 

We saved as many people as we could in the burning building. But we weren’t able to save them all. Several floors were ultimately decimated by the blast. There was no way we could have saved them. The fire was simply too hot for us to get close. Fire and rescue were able to put out the flames before it spread to other parts of the building, but the damage was done. I don’t know how many were killed, but I saw enough blanket covered corpses to know that something is going to happen. The world won’t respond to this well. The Avengers are already in boiling water because of Ultron...this will send it over the sides. Steve and Sam remain on scene while Wanda and I go back to the Quinjet. She’s silent as stone. Once we’re safely hidden from the public she starts to cry. I hold onto her, despite my injury. She needs comfort, not anger. I know what it’s like to choose between two things. I’ve saved one, only for another to die. It’s part of the job, something Shield warned me about. One thing they drilled into me in the academy was ‘You can’t save everyone.’ “Wanda,” I murmur. She glances up at me with mascara stained cheeks. “Thank you for saving our lives.” “But…” “I know. You made a decision and every one of those people standing on that ground are alive because of you. Including Steve and I.” She nods, her breathing calming down a little bit. “Thank you, Lucy.” I knew she needed a bit of positive feedback, because this will haunt her for a long time. When you’re learning you need both positive and negative feedback, it’s the only way. She tightens her hug and I groan, causing her to pull back quickly. “I’m sorry, what’s wrong?” “Broken rib,” I answer. “Grab the bandages.” She does as ordered and suddenly she’s all business. At least my injury will keep her mind busy. I unzip my suit and let it pool at my waist. My left side is already changing color. The bruise is about the size of a banana, stretching along in red and purple underneath my sports bra. “How many?” “I think only one.” She wraps it as she’s been taught. It’s nice and tight and I zip my suit up to cover the bandage. She rifles through the medicine and soon produces two large white pills and some water. I take them quickly, not wishing for the others to fuss when they get back. I’ll see Doctor Cho when we return and then Steve and I need to talk about what happened. 

The ride back home is filled with tense silence. Nobody speaks, though most expressions are easy for me to read. Wanda is devastated, Sam shocked, Nat disappointed. Steve is actually unreadable, though I’d guess frustrated. We need to talk about Bucky. He fell apart when Rumlow brought him up and I’m sure he’s blaming himself. They each retreat to their corners of the jet, leaving me to pilot us home. 

 

 

 

 

“You coming?” Steve questions as I finish checking the jet. He’s hanging back, the others having already fled. “Yeah, just a sec.” I stand, wincing in pain as I do. The throbbing in my side hasn’t stopped and it made for an uncomfortable flight sitting straight in the pilot’s chair. That medicine wasn't strong enough for the pain. I think Doctor Cho will need to take a closer look. I pick up my weapons and follow him to the armory, which is already deserted. He unzips his suit, revealing a regular white T-shirt. He isn’t injured of course, his Super-Soldier Serum has probably already taken care of any little wound. “Are you okay?” I hesitantly ask him as he tosses his suit aside. “No,” he answers shortly. I put my weapons in their designated racks and kick off my boots. “Wanda did the best she could,” I defend her. “I don’t blame her,” he replies shortly. “I know she saved us," he murmurs, "saved you. I’m so thankful that she did.” “Then you need to tell her that. Because she’s a mess.” He runs a hand through his messy hair. “I’ll talk to her.” “Steve...?” “Hmmm?” “Why did you let Rumlow get to you?” He sighs, suddenly sounding very tired. There are bags beneath his eyes. “Anytime someone brings up Bucky…I’m that skinny kid from Brooklyn again, getting beat up in an alley.” I walk over to him and place my hands on either side of his face. “You know Bucky remembers you. I don’t understand why you let it get to you.” “It’s just…how he said it. He knew me after the attack on the bridge. Then they took it away from him.” He leans into my touch, his eyes showing a whirlwind of pain. “HYDRA is evil. Bucky may not be the same person as before…but he isn’t evil. Remember he protected me and he knows you. Nobody could ever forget you.” He leans his forehead against mine. “I love you so much Lucy.” “I love you too Steve, more than anything in the world.” 

I unzip my own suit and his eyes instantly lock onto the bandage around my torso. “What’s that?” I grimace when I lean over to pick my suit off the ground, the sharpness of the pain is enough to take my breath away. “Rumlow got a good hit on me. Wanda wrapped me up.” “Let me see,” he demands, already beginning to take off the bandages. The bruise is worse now, same size, only darker. “Oh Lucy,” he murmurs as he looks at the wound. “Ribs?” I nod, gripping the side of the counter as he runs his fingers over it. “Looks broken.” “I heard the snap,” I ground out. “Let’s get you to medical then. You should have said something.” “You know me, I don’t like to be fussed over.” He hands me some clothes to put on and together we go down to medical to get my ribs taken care of. 

It’s been almost a month since the Lagos mission and my ribs are healing nicely. I actually broke two of them, but they’ve been quick to heal. I’ve already got the all clear to begin training and other physical movements. Something I’m sure Steve and I can begin tonight, I think to myself with a smile. Wanda still isn’t herself, not that I can blame her with the media tearing her apart. I finally caught up with Coulson and learned that things with Shield have been crazy. They got Jemma back from some alien planet, but she wasn’t quite the same. I’d heard about the Inhumans in the news, apparently, we weren’t so successful on the Iliad. Some of those crystals got into the ocean and spread through the world, turning people. But at least it wasn't killing them. He wouldn’t answer any questions about HYDRA, so I’m guessing that he’s still fighting with Ward. Though he fell silent for a while after I asked. I haven’t worked with the team in months and I’m very much out of the loop. I wish I could help Shield more, but all my time is busy with the Avengers, especially since we’ve come under heavy fire from the media. Coulson didn’t seem like he blamed me, I miss him though. If we ever get a moment of peace I’d like for us to be able to get a drink and not worry about the next monster in the closet. It always seems there is another thing to fight, constantly. It's exhausting.

“Hey Lucy,” Sam greets me. “Hi.” “Whatcha doing?” I look up at the TV I’m kind of watching. I’ve been lounging in one of the family rooms for a few hours now. I don’t have anything to do. I'm not sure if I'm bored or enjoying it. “Nothing really. Why?” “Oh, I was just bored. Natasha hasn’t mentioned anything about a perimeter breach while you and Steve were gone…has she?” He looks incredibly nervous, though he’s trying not to be. “No…why?” “Oh, um no reason. Just wanted to double check.” “What’s going on?” “Nothing,” he answers far too quickly. “Gotta go, bye Lucy.” I watch him walk away with a frown. It seems like he was hiding something. Steve exiting my parents’ room with my father catches my eye, both with serious expressions. Steve’s expression even shows a little awkwardness, his hands are tucked in his pockets. Maybe they’re going to play pool together again. My whole family has accepted Steve with open arms. It’s made me incredibly happy and I know Steve is too. My mom has cooked for us, my father has enjoyed talking with Steve, and Luke, well Luke hasn’t really been back. Last week he was in Japan and yesterday he was in South Africa. He certainly is enjoying his freedom. I miss him, even with the hundreds of photos he sends me every day. My parents will be moving soon, the house was just getting some minor renovations done.

I find Steve in his office about an hour later, staring at the news as they tear the Avengers apart. He looks so sad, listening to the Wakandan King voice is anger and disappointment in us. It’s hard to swallow criticism but it comes with the territory. I wish he wouldn't listen to every complaint. You can't please everyone. I wish he could relax without me forcing him to do so. Maybe I should convince him to draw something. He hasn't done that in so long. His face lights up when he sees me in the doorway, and even with all the terrible news, I’m so glad we have each other. “I didn’t hear you come in.” I enter his office and sit on his desk, right in front of him. “Steve, you gotta stop watching this stuff.” “They’re right though,” he gestures to the TV, now muted. “We failed Lucy. Those people died because of me.” “In the academy they taught us that death happens, whether you’re there or not.” “That isn’t an excuse.” “Steve, I love you. I can’t stand seeing you so upset.” He gently places his hands on my legs. “I’m sorry. Let’s go talk to Wanda, I can hear her TV on too.” He stands and offers me his hand, helping me jump off the desk. He kisses the top of my head. “I love you Lucy. I don’t know where I’d be without you.” 

We find Wanda in her room, staring at the news as they ridicule her. “What legal authority does an enhanced individual like Wanda Maximoff have to operate in Nigeria?” Steve grabs the remote off the table and turns the TV off before we can hear the answer they've cooked up. “It’s all my fault,” she sighs. I suppose every hero blames themselves when tragedy occurs. “That’s not true,” Steve argues. “Turn the TV back on. They’re being very specific.” Steve gives my hand a squeeze. “I should have clocked that bomb vest long before you had to deal with it.” We sit on either side of Wanda, as she shifts to make room on her bed. “We’re not perfect,” I tell both of them, seeing as they both blame themselves. “The media expecting us to be isn’t fair.” “Rumlow said Bucky,” Steve explains to Wanda. “And all the sudden I was a 16-year-old kid again in Brooklyn. And people died. It’s on me.” “It’s on both of us,” Wanda reassures him. I sigh, seeing as my pep talks seem to go nowhere here. “This job…We try to save as many people as we can. Lucy showed me that it doesn’t mean everybody.” I give him a small smile. “But, if we can’t find a way to live with that…then next time, maybe nobody gets saved.” Vision phases through the wall and scares the socks off me, I nearly fall off the bed. All my training cannot prepare me for that. “Vis,” Wanda scolds. “We talked about this.” “Yes,” he answers quickly. “But the door was open so I assumed that…” He stops talking, seemingly understanding that he can’t win this argument. His phasing has gotten him in trouble before. I’m still not over the incident where he found Steve and I half undressed on our couch. He quickly changes the subject, pointing at Steve. “Captain Rogers wished to know when Mr. Stark was arriving.” “Thank you,” Steve replies. “We’ll be right down.” “I’ll use the door,” Vision adds. “Oh,” he exclaims over his shoulder. “And apparently he’s brought a guest.” “Pepper?” I ask excitedly. We haven’t seen her for weeks, months even. “We know who it is?” Steve asks as he ignores my outburst. “The Secretary of State,” Vision grimly answers. Wanda takes a deep breath after he leaves. Steve and I share a look, something is going to happen downstairs, both of us can feel it.

The whole team is gathered in a conference room on the main floor. Secretary Ross is waiting for us inside. He nods at each of us in greeting as we take our seats. Tony avoids making eye contact with us, making my assumption of something happening feel even stronger. “Five years ago…I had a heart attack,” he begins somberly, “and dropped in the middle of my backswing.” Everyone is listening quietly and I bite back my retort about how he should have retired from office after it. I've never liked Ross. I find his work suspicious and dirty. He shouldn't be allowed to take office after his mistakes. I heard about what he tried to do to Bruce, he wanted to hunt him I remember hearing about it. “Turned out it was the best round of my life because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass…I found something 40 years in the army had never taught me.” “Perspective.” I resist rolling my eyes. He’s clearly trying to prepare us for whatever the real reason he’s here. High ranking government officials are always after something. I’ve targeted, seduced, and worked for enough of them during my time at Shield to know. They're almost always dirty. “The world owes the Avengers an un-payable debt. You have fought for us…protected us, risked your lives. But, while a great many people see you as heroes…there are some who would prefer the world vigilantes.” I bite back another retort. Vigilantes work in the dark, fighting street level crime. There are a few in New York and none of them get torn apart quite like we do. We’ve fought against the things no one else would dare to. We saved the world. “And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?” Natasha asks. Her voice is cool, collected. But he’s blind if he doesn’t see the fire in her eyes. “How about dangerous?” Some of us were made dangerous by the US government. I know I was. I look at Ross with narrowed eyes. “What would you call a group of US-based enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?” 

He moves aside and the screen behind him lights up with a map of the world. Small yellow dots scatter the globe. I see one in China and I know that one's for me. The first one he shows is of course, New York. “New York.” He shows footage of the battle, the aliens attacking, people screaming in terror, the Hulk leaping around. As if we wanted any of that to happen, we only stopped it from getting worse. If we hadn't been there there is a good chance the world would no longer be in human hands. Loki would have won. “Washington D.C.” The next footage shows the three Hellicarriers sinking into the river after they fired upon themselves. After Steve saved millions of lives. “Sokovia.” This footage shows the rock flying into the air, the very one I almost died on. “Lagos.” This one of course shows the footage we just watched on the news, the building burning from the bomb Wanda saved us from. “Okay,” Steve finally speaks up. “That’s enough.” Across the table I see Wanda looking at her hands, eyes shaking. She's about to burst into tears. “For the past four years, you’ve operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That’s an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But, I think we have a solution.” Another man in a black suit hands the secretary something, it looks like it's made of paper. I think it looks like a phone book. He slides it across the table to Wanda. “The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries.” Wanda slides it over to Rhodey who thumbs the pages. “It states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they’ll operate under the supervision of the United Nations panel…only when and if that panel deems it necessary.” “The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place,” Steve says to Ross. “I feel we’ve done that.” “Tell me Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?” Steve meets Ross’s steely gaze with one of his own. “If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes…you can bet there’d be consequences.” He strides back to the head of the table, directly across from me. “Compromise, reassurance, that’s how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground.” “So,” Rhodey points to the Accords. “There are contingencies.” “Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords. Steve looks at Tony, who hasn’t spoken since he arrived. “Talk it over,” Ross offers, like we’re being given a choice. “And if we come to a decision that you don’t like?” Nat calls after him. “Then you retire.” Nat smiles lightly but I know she’s always been worried about what comes after our life here. As Avengers we're protected...outside of it..she and I are assassins and that's all. 

The debate begins as soon as Ross leaves the facility. Having the United Nations always backing us would be a good thing. But what if they don’t want us to go somewhere where we’re needed? Steve is silent, reading the accords as everyone argues. “Some of us were created by the US government Rhodey,” I whisper. “The only reason I’m dangerous is because that’s what they made me be.” He falls silent, clearly, he didn’t think about that. I'm glad I was able to shut him up for a minute. I block out the sounds of him and Sam arguing and send a text to my parents who are upstairs. Perhaps it’s best if they leave for the time being. Things might get ugly here. I have no idea what will happen. My father appears a half hour later and everyone stops arguing. “I don’t mean to interrupt,” he nervously speaks up, glancing at our angry expressions. “My wife and I just wish to say goodbye to our daughter.” I stand and stride over to him. Steve makes to follow and I wave him off. He should stay here and mediate. I’ll be back in a few moments. “Luce, what’s going on?” “The governments of the world have signed the Sokovia Accords, as a means to control us. Some are for it, others are against it. Daddy, you and mom need to leave.” “Come with us,” my father pleads. “I can’t. They need me here, I hope the world needs me here.” He wraps me up in a tight hug. “I love you Lucy. So, so, much.” “I love you too Dad. Go have fun on vacation, maybe find Luke, tell him I miss him.” My mother comes down with a suitcase. “Goodbye my dear. I love you.” “Love you too mom. Have fun.” She hugs me and exits the facility to the car already waiting. “I didn’t tell her why we were leaving. I don’t want to worry her.” “I understand.” Protecting the people you care about is what I’ve been doing for as long as I can remember. “Stick with Steve,” my father whispers. “You two can protect each other through this.” I watch him join my mother in the car and soon they’re gone. 

I return to the others and find the arguments have only escalated. Sam is standing now. “Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor, which is one more than you have,” Rhodey spits at Sam. Steve is still reading and Tony is laying on the couch, covering his eyes like he has a headache. “So, let’s say we agree to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?” “117 countries what to sign this,” Rhodey points out. “117, Sam, and you’re just like, ‘No that’s cool. We got it.’” “How long are you going to play both sides?” “I have an equation,” Vision cuts them off. “Oh,” Sam sarcastically adds. “This will clear it up.” “In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. During the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate.” “Are you saying it’s our fault?” Steve questions, his tone calm. “I’m saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict…breeds catastrophe.” “There’s been conflict since long before any of us were around Vision,” I tiredly inform him. “Enhanced people may be out in the open now, but before they were just hiding. They’ve always been there.” The Inhumans have been around for centuries and people are only now, just finding out about them. That didn’t mean they didn’t exist. “Oversight…oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand.” “Boom,” Rhodey exclaims, as if that proves his point. 

“Tony,” Nat calls out. “You are being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal.” “It’s because he’s already made up his mind,” Steve points out, looking at Tony sadly. “Boy, you know me so well.” “Actually, I’m nursing an electromagnetic headache.” He gets up and everyone watches him enter the kitchen. “That’s what’s going on, Cap. It’s just pain.” I’m surprised by his sudden outburst. “It’s discomfort.” He fiddles with the sink. “Who’s putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?” He takes his phone out and shows us a picture of a young boy, maybe high school or college. “That’s Charles Spencer, by the way. He’s a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA…had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the fall,” Tony explains without looking up from his coffee. “But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service.” I can tell this story isn’t going to have a happy ending. Tony’s voice makes that easy to see. “Charlie didn’t want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn’t go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where. Sokovia.” He snaps something in his hand, making Wanda jump. “He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean we won’t know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass.” The mood is somber through the room. We all know people died during these events, but everyone needs to remember we were fighting the bad guys, not helping them. “There’s no decision-making process here,” he announces. “We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I’m game. If we can’t accept limitation, if we’re boundary-less, we’re no better than the bad guys.” 

“Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don’t give up,” Steve explains. “Who said we’re giving up?” “We are if we’re not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blame.” “I’m sorry, Steve,” Rhodey blurts, glaring at him. “That is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we’re talking about. It’s not the World Security Council, it’s not SHIELD, it’s not HYDRA.” “Rhodey, do you know how many people from the UN I’ve dealt with?” He glances up at me curiously. “Dozens, all from different countries. Some were backing the sex trade in Hungary, others bankrolling thieves in Switzerland, and I only scratched the surface. They’re no better than any of the organizations you just mentioned.” “Lucy is right,” Steve nods to me. “It’s run by people with agendas, and agendas change.” “That’s good. That’s why I’m here,” Tony cuts in. “When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands I shut it down and stopped manufacturing.” “Tony, you chose to do that,” Steve argues. “If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don’t think we should go?” He glances around at everyone. “What if there’s somewhere we need to go and they don’t let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own.” “If we don’t do this now,” Tony informs us sadly. “It’s gonna be done to us later. That’s the fact. That won’t be pretty.” Wanda reads between the lines. “You’re saying they’ll come for me.” “We would protect you,” Vision tells her firmly. I have no doubt all of us would face an army to protect each other. “Maybe Tony’s right,” Nat voices. “If we had one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off…” “Aren’t you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?” Sam asks her. “I’m just reading the terrain, that’s what I was trained to do. We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back.” “Focus up,” Tony waves his hand. “I’m sorry, did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?” “I want to take it back now,” she sighs as he grins. “No, you can’t retract it. Thank you. Unprecedented. Case closed,” he gloats. “I win.” “I have to go,” Steve suddenly blurts and tosses the Accords onto the table. We watch him walk away and even by his stature I can see something is wrong. “I’ll be back,” I murmur before following him. 

I find him in a stairwell, leaning against the railing, head in his hand. “Steve?” When he looks at me I can see he has tears streaming down his cheeks. “What’s wrong?” He collapses against me. “It’s Peggy,” he answers me, clinging to my torso. “She’s gone.” I know Peggy was the last living connection to his past. I know he loved her and visited her anytime he could. “Oh Steve, I’m so sorry.” I sit down on the steps and he sobs, his tears soaking my shirt. I hold onto him, whispering comforting words in his ear. “Will you come to the funeral with me?” He asks when his tears finally stop. “Of course, I will. Anything for you.” 

 

 

 

We’re on the next flight to London. She was British so I suppose it isn’t surprising that her funeral is here. Her funeral is a state affair. Peggy served her country in WWII and was a hero, even the Queen and royal family are in attendance. The church is packed, hundreds of people are in attendance. All to remember Peggy. I remember her kind words when I thought my family died. I remember that she tried to look for the killers. She’s the one who brought me to Shield. Without her I would not have met Steve. I wouldn’t be who I am today. She was aspiring and strong. I'm glad to have had the privilege to know her. Steve was asked to be a pallbearer so I sit in a pew with Sam, waiting for the funeral to begin. I’m wearing black dress and tights, blending in with everyone around me. The choir begins to sing and soon Steve, Peggy’s children, and husband enter with the casket. I can see Steve is crying, he’s barely stopped since he received the news. He takes a seat next to me, his hand instantly finding mine. The funeral is beautiful, a testament to Peggy’s life and long-standing service to the world. Her niece Sharon, a former Shield agent, gives the eulogy. Her speech is beautiful and well written, all about not giving up on what you believe in. Exactly what Peggy did all her life.

After the funeral Steve and I stand in the beautiful Catholic Church, looking up at the cross. “I’m not going to sign,” he tells me. “It goes against everything I stand for.” I nod solemnly. I knew he wouldn’t sign. They ask too much from him. “If you want to sign,” he tells me, while taking both of my hands. “I don’t want to stop you, or tell you what to do. It won’t change anything between us, I promise.” I open my mouth to respond but I hear Nat approaching us from behind. “When I came out of the ice, I thought everyone I had known was gone,” he tells Natasha. “Then I found out she was alive.” He glances at the photo. “I was lucky to have her.” “She had you back too.” “Who else signed?” I know the meeting in Vienna is later today, that must be where Nat is going. She's all dressed up for it. “Tony, Rhodey, Vision,” she answers. “Clint?” “Says he’s retired,” she answers with the tiniest of smirks. “Wanda?” “TBD.” “I’m off to Vienna for the signing of the Accords,” she tells him, verifying my thoughts. “There’s plenty of room on the jet.” She pleadingly looks at Steve who sighs. “Just because it’s the path of least resistance doesn’t mean it’s the wrong path. Staying together is more important than how we stay together.” “What are we giving up to do it?” Nat sighs, I know Steve’s answer. “I’m sorry, Nat. I can’t sign it.” “I know.” “Then what are you doing here? She turns her gaze to me. “Lucy? You’ve worked for the government all your life. You know that they only want to help. Will you come with me?” I glance up at Steve who had suddenly gone very pale. I wonder if he believes I'd actually choose to sign. “My place is by Steve’s side,” I tell her firmly. “I’m sorry Nat. It’s been a pleasure working with you.” She hugs both of us and soon takes her leave, probably off to board a jet to Vienna. “Thank you,” Steve murmurs to me. "For standing with me." “I’m with you always,” I reply and he kisses me.

Steve and I meet Sam in a bar, he’s already ordered us drinks. “I’m going to talk to the cute bartender,” he tells us with a bright smile. “Good luck,” Steve calls out to him. “So, what comes next?” I question Steve. “Now that we’re forced into retirement?” Steve looks down at me with a small smile. “I honestly don’t know.” “We talked in Fiji about what happened with our pregnancy scare, and how the world needed us as Avengers, which was more important than our wants and desires. Now that we won’t be Avengers anymore…” I trail off, unsure how to continue. “We should consider our future,” Steve finishes for me. “The only future I’d ever consider is one with you,” I tell him as he wraps an arm around my shoulders. “Maybe we travel the world?” I question with a smile. “Then find out where we’d like to live?” “Any place I’m with you is going to be home,” he murmurs and kisses my temple. “Then I can’t wait.” I press my lips against his. “When we fly back to New York, we can pack our things and take the next plane out, wherever it’s going.” We meet Sam at the bar and I giggle at his failed attempts to hit on the bartender. “We’re going for a walk,” Steve tells Sam and he takes my hand and pulls me out of the bar. We begin walking through the busy streets of London and soon enter Hyde park. “Where are we going?” “All this talk about our future got me thinking…I wanted to wait till we got back too New York but…” We both turn when we hear fast approaching footsteps, but find it’s only Sam. “Sam,” Steve blurts. “What are you doing here?” “There’s something you guys have got to see,” he pants. “Can it wait?” Steve desperately asks. “Lucy and I were gonna…” He trails off and I stare at him for a moment, but he quickly guards his expression. Sam on the other hand is very pale. “Sam, what’s wrong?” I questions softly. 

We hurry back to our room and Sam turns on the news, showing us the horrible scene. Footage about an attack on the Vienna conference is soon blaring. “A bomb hidden in a service van ripped through the UN building in Vienna,” the newscaster informs us. “More than 70 people have been injured. At least 12 are dead, including Wakanda’s King T’Chaka. Officials have released a video of a suspect,” the screen changes to show security footage and I'd know that face anywhere. “Who they have identified as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier. The infamous HYDRA agent, linked to numerous acts of terrorism and political assassinations. Barnes was last seen fighting former Avenger Lucy in China, who we’ve been unable to reach for information.” As soon as he finishes speaking I have a plan formulating in my head. “I can get us where we need to go unseen,” I tell Steve quickly. “I just need to know where.” “We have to find him first,” Steve tells us desperately. “I have to protect him. Luce, will you help me? “Bucky saved my life in China and protected me in Russia. Of course I’ll help you.” “Sam, I understand if you don’t want…” “Man, don’t even start. You know I’m gonna be by your side.” 

With the help of my not so flashy contacts, we get to Vienna. We’re not wanted so it’s easy for us to cross borders. I have a sinking feeling its not going to be so easy next time. “I need to call Nat,” Steve tells us. “Make sure she’s okay.” We nod, Sam and I already beginning to track down Barnes. If he was here, he can’t have gotten far. Steve returns a few moments later and I laugh at all of our matching hats and sunglasses. This always seems to be our go to disguises. Someone should see through it eventually. It can't fool everyone. “She tell you to stay out of it? Might have a point,” Sam tells Steve. “He’d do it for me,” Steve argues. “In 1945 maybe.” “He protected Lucy last year. He told her that he’s not that man anymore.” “I just want to make sure we consider all our options. The people that shoot at you, usually wind up shooting at me too.” I type away at my computer, waiting for my CIA contact to get back to me. “I’ve got something,” I mutter. “My contact sent me this.” Sam and Steve both peer over my shoulder to read the email and the Romanian location. “They have orders to shoot Barnes on site. We don’t have much time.” “We need to get there first,” Steve agrees. “How are we going to get there?” Sam asks, as he keeps his head down. “I actually have a thought,” I hesitantly offer. “I have some friends here in town. They can help us get to Romania, unseen.” Steve closes the laptop and places it in his backpack. “Then let’s meet them. Sam and I will get our bags.” I’m thankful we packed all our weapons and suits when we came to London. We know a fight is always around the corner. It looks like retirement isn't quite so relaxing.

 

 

 

I get us a taxi and it takes us to the address Anna texted to me. I’m a little worried about everyone meeting but we’re here for a reason, and that is not to discuss the past. Though my heart is racing in my chest. The taxi stops in front of a rundown apartment building. “Are you sure this is it?” Sam questions, looking on in distaste. “Yep,” I answer quickly. I thank and pay the cab driver and we all step out onto the curb. “Let me do the talking, yeah? Also, they don’t know I’m an Avenger or was an Avenger,” I amend with a frown. “Let’s keep it that way.” “Lucy, who are these people?” “Friends of mine,” I answer him happily. I'm so excited to see them but a tad nervous too. I don't think Sam and Steve are going to like them. We enter the building and the smell of dinner makes my nose wrinkle. We climb up three sets of stairs and stop on the fourth floor. I walk by dozens of doors before stopping at 0438. I knock patiently and wait, Steve and Sam flanking me. The door opens and instantly I’m hugged by Anna, her strawberry scented hair tickling my nose. “Åh Lucy! Det är så underbart att se dig! Jag har saknat dig så mycket.” “Anna, jag saknade dig också,” I reply hugging her back just as tight. “Please do come in,” she switches to English and I feel Sam and Steve’s relief from behind me. We enter the shabby apartment and find all the furniture is actually top of the line, unsurprising for them. In a half open bedroom door, I can see plans for their next mark. They really should switch to fully electronic as Anna has been nagging them. It would make it even harder to be caught...not that I'd ever let that happen. “Louis, Enzo, Diego, look who finally came for a visit!” Anna shouts towards the hallway. Diego is the first to come into the living room. “Nuestra bella Lucy finalmente regresa a nosotros,” he proclaims with a bright smile. “How have you been Diego?” “Maravilloso!” “Now I understand Spanish,” I hear Sam whisper to Steve. Enzo and Louis enter together, both with bright smiles. “È bello riaverti qui,” Enzo greets me. “Ci sei mancato.” “I missed you too Enzo. Glad to see you’re doing well.” Louis is the last to greet me, he looks like he’s hardly changed. Still handsome with a charming smile that makes you forget he's a thief. But I’ve known him long enough to be immune. “Ma belle Lucy. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Aucun de mes amis ne m'a jamais compare!” He kisses each of my cheeks, probably lingering a little too long. Long enough that Steve and Sam shift uncomfortably behind me. “Your charm knows no bounds, Louis. You are very kind.” 

“Please sit down,” Anna waves her hand towards the couch. I sink onto the cushions comfortably while Sam and Steve sit rigidly on either side of me. “What can we do for our most beautiful talented friend?” Louis asks, looking at me with a roguish smirk. I resist returning it. “We need to get into Romania, under the radar and as quickly as you can get us there.” “What do we get in return?’ Enzo questions, glancing back at the others. “Even you know we charge for our services. Though I’m sure Louis has something quite particular in mind since you will be paying,” he adds with a chuckle and claps Louis on his shoulder. “I would do anything for Lucy, should she spend an entire night ravishing me with that lithe body and clever tongue of hers.” “Hey! Now listen here…” Steve angrily begins but I hold up a hand to stop him. This needs a more delicate hand. The last thing I need is for Steve to kick Louis’ ass and ruin this. “Louis le soleil a mis notre relation il y a plusieurs années. Mon corps souple et ma langue intelligente servent un autre.” He grabs his chest in fake pain. “Mon coeur est brisé!” Everyone but Steve and Sam laugh, I guess they don’t speak French. I can feel how tense Steve is beside me. “What do you want in exchange?” I question once more. “You help us with the mark, sometime in the future.” “Done,” I agree quickly. I extend my hand and Enzo shakes it firmly, sealing the agreement. “Then we have a deal. We’ll get you on the next train out.” “A train is too slow,” Sam argues. “Not this one,” Diego cuts in. “Faster than the bullet trains in Japan. It’ll get you there in two and a half hours. And we have connections to get you around security. Nobody will even know you are on board.” He winks at me and I chuckle. “Let’s get going,” Enzo barks. “Diego pull up the SUV.” I stop Louis’ hand before he takes Sam’s wallet. “You are good, but remember I am better.” He smiles sheepishly and kisses the back of my hand. “As always you are a testament to our trade. Your new partners need work.” “They do okay,” I chuckle, trying to picture Steve and Sam stealing something. That would be hilarious. I cannot say anything though, because they need to believe Sam and Steve are with me, also criminals. “Your skills take my breath away, ma belle. Are you sure I can't convince you to stay? We were so great together. I believe you could teach my tongue quite a bit.” Across the room I see Steve’s head snap over in our direction and the heat of his glare is staggering. “I’m sorry Louis, you’re a good friend. Let’s keep it that way.” He hangs his head and I join the others. 

“I don’t like that guy,” Steve mutters. “The way he’s talking about you and looking at you…” “Like he’s undressing her in his head,” Sam points out. I bite my lip and glance over at Louis and Anna, now happily chatting. “Steve…Louis and I slept together when we first met.” “What?” Both Sam and Steve exclaim at the same time. “I was fresh out of the academy. I was sent to find out who was stealing precious gems, art, and stuff…well I found out and may have joined them…for a while.” “You? A thief?” Sam is chuckling, his eyes twinkling in delight. “It was exciting and Louis was so charming. I was only 17. I fancied myself in love. So, I lied to Shield and protected them from ever being found out. I meet up with them about once or twice a year,” I admit. “You’ve been here lately?” Steve demands, lips pulled into a look of angry dismay. “Well not here…but a few weeks after Ultron, when I said I was going to check in at Shield, I met up with them in Rio for a few days.” “You lied to me?” “I was protecting my friends,” I whisper quickly. I didn't want to upset him. “I didn’t think the Avengers would support their illicit activities.” “You’re right! And I’m surprised you do.” “I’m sorry I lied to you. But they’re just my friends. Louis is just playing around, he’s always been like that. I haven’t slept with him for years. I love you Steve, don’t let my past get in the way.” “You’re right,” he agrees slowly. “I’m not saying I approve.” “That’s fine. What matters is that they’re going to get us to Romania, where we can find Bucky.” “And eventually you have to come back, help them.” “Yes, I promised them a favor. I won’t go back on my word.” “I don’t like it,” he mutters. "I know," I whisper. 

Within a half hour we’re on the train in a tiny compartment near the back. Sam and Steve have all our gear in bags, ones we were very careful not to let my friends open. I caught Louis with his hands in one of them and had to smack him away. Opening those would be a big clue on who we are. All of our suits and weapons are in there, Steve’s shield is pretty obvious. “This is for our use only,” Enzo glances around. “It’s tight but it’ll get you there.” “Thank you, guys. For all the help.” “It is no problem,” Louis adds with a smile. “I shall miss you Lucy.” “I’ll miss all of you,” I tell them honestly. "Next time I'll stay longer, I promise!" “Group hug!” Anna shouts and leaps on top of us, creating a bear hug. “We’re the best crew ever. Can’t wait to run a new heist with you Lucy.” “I’ll come back Enzo, I swear it.” “We know,” Diego grins. “You always come back, from wherever you disappear to. Are you ever going to tell us where you go?” I step onto the train as I hear it preparing to leave. “You wouldn’t believe me, even if I did tell you. Bye guys!” “Au revoir!” “Addio!” “Adjö!” “Adios!” As the train shoots off, I glance over at Sam and Steve. “That was the easy part you know.” “Damnit,” Sam mutters as he leans against the seat and closes his eyes. I shift so I’m lying in Steve’s lap and he smiles down at me. “We’ll get through it together like we always do.” He plays with my hair till I fall asleep, somehow relaxing despite the chaos that is no doubt waiting for us.


	24. Chapter 24

Our train pulls into a station in central Bucharest around 5 A.M. We’re lucky it came in early; now we can set up before most people are even awake. By my estimates, we’re a few hours ahead of the authorities. Thank god my friends had access to this train. The only hope Bucky has is if we find him first.I wish I had a way to contact him, let him know how much danger he's in. According to my contact in the CIA, their orders are to shoot him on site. They can’t risk the backlash of not having a suspect in custody, not after the destruction in Vienna. We can't let them get to Bucky. “He’ll likely live in this section of the city,” I run my finger over a lower-class part of the map. It would be easiest to hide here, less cameras and people who would recognize him. He’d basically be invisible. It's exactly what I would do if I had to hide here. “It’s Sunday so people will be going to church and the farmers markets pretty early this morning. It’s our only chance.” Steve nods and looks at the research I’ve pulled together. I can practically hear his brain buzzing as he figures out what to do. “What’s our play, Steve?” Sam asks as he looks at him expectantly. “Sam, Lucy’s right. CIA and Interpol are hot on our tails. Once we locate Bucky, I want you up high to warn us if anyone is coming as well and possibly clear an escape route.” “Got it,” Sam instantly agrees. “Lucy, will you come with me? Bucky knows you. It might help, but I’d never force you to do anything you didn’t want to.” “If I didn’t want to help I wouldn’t be here, Captain,” I tease him and Sam chuckles as the blush across his cheeks. “How about this for a secure meeting spot, should we be forced to separate?” Sam shows us an abandoned building far off the beaten path. “This is perfect,” I tell him. “There’s sewer access right outside should we need an easy escape if need be.” As Sam and Steve talk quietly, I hack into security footage from the city from previous days. It might take me a few hours but I’ll find exactly where Bucky lives. Once that’s done, we’ll all get into position and make our move.

Steve and I stop in front Bucky’s apartment door, fully suited up. I know Bucky protected me and we spent quite a bit of time together while I healed, but I’ve still fought him twice, and lost both of those times. Steve won’t be able to fight him, so that leaves Sam and I, and I’m the only one here. I don't think Steve would ever be able to hurt Bucky. I have to believe Bucky will remember me like last time. I kneel at the door to pick the lock, sliding my metal set out of my belt. “Sneaking in through the sublevel basement was genius,” Steve murmurs as he guards my back. “Thank you,” I mumble through the picks in my mouth. “I can hear into the apartment, he’s not here yet.” I work on the complicated lock and he practically dances on his feet, he’s so nervous. “Are you okay?” “I’m scared,” he whispers. “What if he’s not who I remember?” “Would that matter?” “No,” he answers honestly. “I just want to protect him. And if he did do it, then I want to be the one to bring him in.” “You’re a good man Steve. I wish everyone else saw it like I do. I know you’ll do the right thing.” I finally hear the lock click so I push the door open. “Voila!” “You’re amazing,” he tells me as he enters the apartment. “I know,” I cheekily reply. 

I glance around the shabby apartment. The walls are green on one side and floral wallpaper on the other. The floor is tidy, but outdated. The kitchen is little, some of the tile is even torn off behind the cabinets. “It’s not very personable,” Steve mutters. “It’s how people like us were trained,” I explain, glancing around the room. “He wanted to be able to get out quick if he had to and leave nothing behind that someone could trace.” Although I’d guess he had a stash of his important possessions hidden here, it’s what I’ve done in my safehouses. Maybe in the wall or under a floor board. Although it could be in a second location in case this one was compromised, but I never wanted mine to be far. We were trained to be paranoid. I still am to this day. I don't think I'll ever not be looking over my shoulder. “That’s sad,” Steve murmurs. There’s a tiny loveseat that Steve runs his fingers over. The bed is pushed into the corner, no sheets, only a sleeping bag and a pillow. There are clean dishes by the stove, some food scattered around the kitchen, even some funky Romanian candy bars on top of the fridge. This place isn’t just a place to hide, it’s his home. He’s here because he chose to be. We look around at the bare walls and Steve tightens his grip on his shield. Some of the windows are covered with newspapers but not the second door. I wonder if he has ever been comfortable here? I wonder if he's ever truly relaxed? I wish I could help him.

Steve picks up a little notebook off of the fridge. “Lucy, come look at this.” I join him in the tiny kitchen and see he’s holding a little black journal. He flips through the pages where I see spiky black handwriting, but he stops when he finds a picture of himself. “Heads up guys,” Sam calls into our coms. “German Special Forces approaching from the south.” “Understood,” Steve murmurs, still gazing at the journal. It's sad that Bucky has only this book for himself. All the sudden Steve tenses and turns around. I look over my shoulder and see Bucky looking at us. He’s dressed in shabby clothes and the same baseball hat he wore in China. I lower my arm to the holster at my waist, all the hair on my body standing on end. “Do you know me?” Steve asks softly. “You’re Steve,” he answers stiffly. Steve’s free hand gently moves mine away from my gun and Bucky visibly relaxes. “I read about you in a museum.” “They’ve set the perimeter,” Sam informs us. “Steve…?” I question him softly, if we’re going to get away unscathed we need to leave right now, though I doubt we’re getting away. He's not leaving and that means it's going to be a fight. He sets the journal on the counter and takes a step forward. “I know you’re nervous and you have plenty of reason to be. But you’re lying. Lucy told me everything you did for her in Russia, everything you said to her.” Bucky’s eyes dart over to me. “We want to help you,” I explain quietly. “I wasn’t in Vienna. I don’t do that anymore,” he tells us and I know he’s speaking the truth. I remember the way his eyes were when he’s the Winter Soldier, they’re hard and unforgiving. Right now, his are full of emotion. “They’re entering the building,” Sam cuts in, voice a little more alarmed. “Steve, we have to go,” I tell him quickly. If we get caught we’ll be arrested too, or worse killed. “The people who think you did are coming here now. And they’re not planning on taking you alive.” “That’s smart,” Bucky nods, looking not at all panicked. “Good strategy.” 

“They’re on the roof, I’m compromised,” Sam cuts in. If they know Sam is here then they know Steve and I will be too. We’re basically a package deal - the trio who took out HYDRA. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and I know Steve can hear them too. He probably heard them before I did. “This doesn’t have to end in a fight Buck.” Bucky slowly takes his gloves off and I raise my gun towards the door. “It always ends in a fight.” “Steve, what’s our play?” I ask him, a little bit of dread creeping into my bones. A small part of me wishes we would have stayed in London. “You pulled me from the river,” Steve angrily snaps at him. “Why?” “I don’t know.” “Yes, you do.” “Steve?” I ask once more, as men prepare their attack against us. Something breaks through the window and Steve slaps it back with his shield. “Flash bombs,” I declare urgently as another hits the floor a few feet from me. Bucky kicks it at Steve who uses his shield to block it, slamming it on the ground to cover the blast. I hear the first slam on the door, thankful it’s still locked so it should buy us a few seconds. Deadbolts can't hold for long. Bucky flips the mattress and uses it to block an incoming sniper shot. I’m crouched by the kitchen counter, aiming at the door. Bucky flips a table to provide more cover at the door and it sticks to the wall. Men crash through the windows, and I toss a plate at the one closest to me. It strikes his gun and Steve pulls the rug out from underneath him, causing him to fall. Bucky knocks another guy to the ground just as Steve intercepts one coming from the fire escape door. Bucky kicks him hard in the chest before Steve can handle it. “Buck, stop! You’re going to kill someone!” Bucky spins Steve to the floor and raises his fist. “No!” I jump forward as Steve dodges. Bucky’s metal fist goes through the floor. “I’m not going to kill anyone.” He pulls a backpack through the splintered wood. Just where I thought it might be hidden. He tosses the bag out the window, as the injured agents begin firing. I duck behind the kitchen counter as Steve shields himself and Bucky. I grab one of Nat’s widow bites I took before I left and throw it at the man in the living room. Bucky smashes the other onto the ground. I look at him as I catch my breath. “Nice to see you again,” I offer hesitantly. He looks surprised for a moment. “I’m glad those Russians didn’t kill you,” he finally says. “Thank you,” I reply with a smile. “Me too.” 

Three consecutive shots to the door make us move. Bucky puts his metal fist through the wall and nods to me. He slams into the door and out into the stairwell. The moment he rears back to hit I remove my batons. I smack the first assault rifle I see and kick the man holding it into another and they both fall down the stairs. There are at least eight men here on this little landing. When someone crashes through the ceiling Bucky leaps in front of me, blocking the bullets with his arm. He grabs the man’s gun as he passes and pulls him to the ground. I smash my baton into another’s face, hard enough to break his mask. Bucky picks up the battering ram and uses it as a weapon. “Steve?” I call into coms. Bucky leaps onto the unconscious body hanging from a rope and leaps to a lower landing on the staircase. I can see dozens more men climbing the stairs. Oh boy. I slide down the railing to join him at keeping the men at bay. We’re back to back fighting to stop them, and they are not fighting to wound. One of them drags me backwards and slams my face against the wall. “Lucy!” Steve jumps down from the top of the staircase and hurls the man away from me. “I’m good,” I tell him as I shake it off. My adrenaline is pumping and I don’t feel anything. Bucky elbows somebody backwards and Steve catches him before he falls down the center of the staircase, which surely would have led to his death. He looks up at Bucky while shaking his head. “Come on, man.” I continue running down the stairs, trying to clear a path. Bucky breaks a railing and uses it to swing onto a landing in front of me. “Stupid super soldiers,” I mutter to myself. “I heard that,” Steve calls out as he throws his shield to block a man aiming at Bucky. "Of course you did," I breathe out. Bucky uses the momentary distraction to leap off the stairs. I look over and see him catch himself several floors below us and disappear. “Lucy! Go!” Steve shouts behind me as he fights off the still standing agents. I nod and sprint down the steps to catch up with Bucky. 

There’s one door off its hinges and a broken window. I cannot make that jump even on my best day. It’s way too far. I’d plummet to my death. On the rooftop across the street. I see Bucky fighting a…cat man? “Steve? Bucky’s being attacked and I can’t get over there!” “Sam southwest rooftop!” Steve shouts. “Who the hell’s the other guy?” “About to find out,” Steve answers confidently and I see him leap from several floors above me onto the roof. “Sam, can I get a lift? Pretty please?” I question quickly; I glance behind me but see nobody coming. “Coming your way, Luce.” I stand on the ledge and hold up a hand which Sam swoops in and grabs. “Man, you’re light compared to Steve,” he jokes. “Thanks,” I shout back as wind blows my hair all over my face. He drops me onto the ground, in an alley outside of the building where Steve is, just as Steve is calling for Sam to take out the helicopter. “Lucy,” Sam suddenly calls out. “Bucky’s going into traffic!” I glance at someone ten feet away from me starting a motorcycle. “I’m on it!” I run over to him and shove him away. “Sorry need to take this!” “Hei! Hoţ! Cineva ajuta! Catea asta mi-a furat motocicleta!” I ignore his calling for help and swing my leg over the bike and shoot off into traffic. I navigate the traffic easily and I hear sirens all around us. The entire city knows we’re here now. It's only a matter of time before real backup shows up. I pass Steve as he takes a cop car and I gape at him for a moment. “Keep going!” He shouts at me and I speed up. I’ll be able to traverse traffic better than him. I catch up with the cat man and glances over at me. Seriously what kind of costume is that. I don't even know what people are doing these days. “Let me take care of him,” Steve’s voice comes through the com. I speed up before the cat man can attack me and catch a glimpse of Bucky still running. “Sam I can’t shake this guy.” “Right behind you!” I veer around cars but somehow Bucky is still ahead of me. “Lucy, get Bucky and get out of here. Sam and I can take care of this guy!” “But Steve…” I begin to object. “Lucy just do it!” I see more cops coming this way and I veer into the other lane. “Son of a bitch,” I curse as cars are now coming at me. It’s harder to predict this way. “Oh fuck,” I curse again as Bucky also steals someone’s motorcycle. Great minds think alike I suppose, but that does not help me. I’m on his tail since the bike I stole is faster, he should’ve chosen a sports bike like me. I glance behind me and see Steve still a few feet away but that Cat man still on his car, he’s incredibly talented, I’ll give him that. My fingers are tight on the handles of the motorcycle and every nerve on my body is taut. I veer around incoming cars, ignoring their angry horns. I nearly lose control when the cat man leaps over my head towards Bucky, who catches him and tosses him backwards, and I hear Sam groan, and I feel a flash of worry. If he's hurt we won't be able to get back to him. 

I turn back around when a bomb goes off and the explosion causes me to crash. The force of the hit makes me fly off the bike and onto the ground, making me roll across the cement. The bike sails over my body, narrowly missing me. I cover my head as chunks of cement fall from the ceiling and I hear more crashing cars. I cough as dust fills my lungs and I let out a whimper. I feel pain all over my body, mostly radiating from my lower half. I glance down and see pieces of cement covering my body, largely piled on my legs. I strain to move but nearly black out from the pain. I’m not moving without help and I’d guess the chase is still going on. I'm not going anywhere. I groan as I try to breathe. “Lucy?!” Someone’s voice reaches my ears. I turn my head to the side and see Sam landing a few feet away, his wings retracting. “Sam,” I gasp, but my voice sounds like a sob. “Oh my god,” he mutters and climbs over to me. “Steve, you gotta come back,” Sam barks. He begins to pull rocks off me and frees my torso, allowing me to take a deep breath which relieves a bit of pain. Sam looks up and grimaces. “He didn’t get away?” I ask Sam. “Did he?” “I’m not leaving,” he tells me. “Not till someone gets you out of here.” I look at my pinned legs, thankfully they hurt so I know I’m not critically injured. If I felt nothing I’d really be in trouble. “I’m going to get help,” he tells me. “I think Rhodey is here. He can get you out of this. I promise Lucy.” I watch him run towards the flashing lights and vaugley hear him shouting. 

He shoves off the agents who try to arrest him. Steve, Bucky, and the cat man are all surrounded by cops. Rhodey is holding out his hands in a threatening manner. “Congratulations, Cap,” Rhodey spits at Steve. “You’re a criminal.” Sam pushes past the men trying to stop him from getting over to them. There isn’t anything going to stop him. “Sam!” Rhodey shouts. “Stand down!” “I will surrender,” he shouts. “But Rhodey, you gotta come help Lucy. She’s stuck back here. She needs help, it's bad.” Steve’s head snaps up as men begin putting cuffs on him. He looks ready to throw them off him. “Sam, is she okay?” “I don’t know,” Sam answers him honestly. He watches them put all of them in chains, but Rhodey moves over to Sam. “Show me where she’s at.” “Sir, this one was helping them,” an agent protests and angrily gestures at Sam. “He’ll come too, but someone is trapped in the rubble. We need to get her out.” “Yes Sir!” “She’s this way,” Sam quickly points back towards the rubble. He glances over his shoulder and sees them forcing everyone on their knees, Steve desperately trying to look over at them, his mouth open in shock and horror. 

“Sam,” I cry out when he doesn’t return. What if they wouldn’t listen to him. What if I’m stuck here? It could be hours till they clear this rubble. “Sam?” “I’m here,” he shouts. “Rhodey is too. We’re gonna get you out of here.” “Where’s Steve?” I question. I know he wouldn’t let anything stop him from helping. He wouldn't leave me behind. “He’s been arrested,” Rhodey answers coolly. “As will the both of you. Lucy, can you feel your legs?” I nod and I feel hot tears on my cheeks. “They hurt, so yes.” “Okay, I’ve called an ambulance. If you try to escape they may use any means necessary to subdue you.” “I understand. Rhodey, please help.” I can’t see his face but I doubt his expression is angry. “You can take him,” Rhodey calls over his shoulder and I see two men place cuffs on Sam’s wrist. “Sam?” “You’ll be okay Lucy,” he assures me. “I will see you soon.” He doesn’t fight against the men, he vigorously nods his head at me, but I can see the fear in his eyes. “Why did you guys do it?” Rhodey asks as he carefully removes the boulders pinning my legs. “Because Bucky saved my life. I had to return the favor.” Rhodey sighs. “Ah!” I whimper when the rocks are removed. “Where’s that ambulance?” “Back here Sir.” “Get those paramedics over here,” he barks to the scrambling agents. The paramedics place me on a stretcher after placing my neck in a brace and strapping me down so I can’t move. “I’m coming with,” Rhodey declares and he steps into the ambulance with me, visor up so I can finally see his face. “Tony’s here,” he informs me. “He brought Doctor Cho, you’ll be alright.” I blink away the tears in my eyes. “I don’t think so,” I whisper and his expression tells me that I’m right. I might be able to be fixed up medically, but this situation can only get worse.

 

 

 

I don’t remember getting to Tony and Doctor Cho. I don’t remember what they did to heal me. I don’t even remember the flight to Berlin. All I know is that both my arms are handcuffed to the bed I’m lying in and my torso and legs are strapped down with Velcro bindings. “How do you feel?” Tony asks me from the corner of the room. “A little claustrophobic,” I answer honestly and jiggle the chains at my wrists. “You are a fugitive,” he replies. “I was a hero,” I angrily retort. “This is how they treat me?” “You, Sam, and Rogers all broke the law!” His anger erupts and I merely raise my eyebrows in surprise. “It was stupid,” he snarls. “Stupid of Rogers to drag you into his Barnes obsession.” “I chose to be there,” I coolly answer. He takes a few deep breaths and sits on a stool next to the bed. “Lucy, you’re smart and you can read the field. You know what’s going to happen.” “Jail probably,” I shrug in disinterest. “It’s not a joke. You guys are going to be facing serious charges. Treason, breaking the accords, helping a wanted fugitive, reckless endangerment,” he counts off on his hand. “I could go on and on.” “Bucky’s not the one who set that bomb in Vienna.” Tony groans and slaps a hand to his head. “Not you too.” “I’ve probably spent more time with him than anyone who isn’t HYDRA, even longer than Steve. There’s a significant difference between Bucky and the Winter Soldier and he’s not the Winter Soldier,” I defend him stubbornly. “Lucy, I can get you guys out of this. All you have to do is sign the accords.” I tighten my jaw and stare at him. “Lucy please. Don’t make this any worse than it already is.” “No.” “You’re the only person Rogers wouldn’t ever fight. Even for Barnes. If you signed the the accords, Rogers would stand down. You know that.” That’s the card he's been waiting to play. He wants to use me to subdue Steve. “I’ve already made my decision. I won’t betray Steve,” I vow. “I wish we could all get along.” Tony blows a raspberry as Doctor Cho joins us. “You got hit pretty hard,” she explains. “With the cradle and other inventions, we were able to fix you up.” “Thank you, Doctor, I appreciate everything you do.” She smiles, I can see the stress behind it. “Your face is still a little cut up, that will heal in a few hours when I give you the gel. You will be sore for about six hours, as you well know.” “I gotta take her in now,” Tony tells her. “Where?” I question just as Rhodey joins. “Lucy Temple, you’re under arrest for breaking the Sokovia Accords.”

I’m marched into the Joint-terrorism taskforce building under heavy guard. I feel a little flattered by the amount of men surrounding me. I mean sure I could probably take half of them without a weapon but still, this is a little excessive. Tony glances over at me. “Why are you smiling?” “Sometimes you have to entertain yourself,” I explain with a chuckle. He looks away, clearly unperturbed by my expression. “I pulled some strings to get you here,” he tells me. “Please do me a favor and think about the choices you have. Like I said at the hospital, if anyone can change Steve’s mind it’s you.” We enter a room as his phone rings. “Hmm duty calls. I better start cleaning up your mess.” He walks away to answer the phone after an angry look. “Sit down,” one of the agents orders me. I hold out my hands so he can remove my handcuffs, which he does with a glare. I suppose I should get used to these emotions from people. I’m no longer the hero, the shining beacon, I’m just another enemy. What a turn of events, I nearly scoff. I ignore Tony’s voice as he talks to someone obviously important, I’d guess Ross. Tony loves to be an asshole to him. It's what he deserves. I hear approaching footsteps and see Sam and Steve entering, both in civilian clothes. “Steve!” I watch his head snap in my direction and his expression is filled with joy. “Lucy!” I leap out of my chair, ignoring the agents around me. I rush to him and jump into his arms. He easily catches me and picks me up off the ground, and I bury my face in his shoulder, inhaling his welcome scent. “I’m so sorry,” he begins apologizing, clutching me as close as possible. “I never should have risked you getting hurt. I should have protected you.” “I’m fine,” I tell him quickly as he sets me back on my feet. “Are you okay? Where’s Bucky?” “Downstairs somewhere,” he answers and he runs his hands along the side of my face, probably where I still have cuts and bruises. “And we’re fine.” I wrap my arms around Sam and pull him in for a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” he greets me. “Thank you for making sure someone got me out of there,” I tell him cheerfully. “Thank you, Sam,” Steve adds and he kisses the top of my head. “If you two get a way out of this,” Steve whispers to us. “We’re not going anywhere,” I sternly tell Steve. “We’re standing by you.” “Damn right we are,” Sam agrees with a bright smile. “And Bucky,” I add and Steve wraps an arm around my shoulders, pulling me in for another hug. 

“Romania was not accords sanctioned,” Tony barks behind us. “Colonel Rhodes is supervising cleanup.” Nat strides into the building and shoots a look at Steve. “Try not to break anything while we fix this.” “Consequences? You bet there will be consequences.” Tony begins walking towards us and I see his tie is a little looser than it was earlier. He looks really stressed. “Obviously you can quote me on that because I just said it. Anything else?” I lower my arm from my side and take Steve’s hand as Tony finally approaches. “Consequences?” Steve asks him, rather cheerfully if I must say. “Secretary Ross wants all three of you prosecuted. Had to give him something.” “I’m not getting that shield back, am I?” “Technically it’s the governments property,” Nat throws back at him. “Wings too.” “That’s cold,” Sam mutters. “Warmer than jail,” Tony fires at Sam. “But all that stuff they took from me was mine,” I whine and Steve chuckles. “Then when we get out of this mess you’ll get it back.” “If we get out of this,” Sam mutters, looking pretty annoyed. “My guards told me the only thing I was headed for was a six-foot cell.” “I’d like to see someone put me in jail. Everyone knows I’d break out. It was part of training at the academy.” “Jesus,” Sam whispers. “You scare me sometimes Lucy.” “Good,” I cheerfully reply.

We’re escorted into the big clear box in the room, probably to keep us from snooping. Steve stands by the TV’s so he can watch Bucky. Sam and I each take a seat in the provided chairs. “Hey,” Tony greets upon entering. “You want to see something cool?” He’s holding a little black box. “I pulled something from dad’s archives. Felt timely.” Steve sits next to me and Tony leans against the table. “FDR signed the Lend-Lease bill with these in 1941,” he explains as he shows Steve a set of beautiful pens. “Provided support to the allies when they needed it most.” If Tony thinks bribery and cool stuff will work on Steve, he really doesn’t know him at all. “Some would say it brought our country closer to war,” Steve coolly replies. “See? If not for these you wouldn’t be here,” Tony cheekily cuts in. His smile falls off his face and he sighs. “I’m trying to…What do you call it?” He snaps his fingers a few times. “That’s an olive branch,” he gestures to the pens. “Is that what you call it?” I can see the hope in Tony’s eyes. Hope that we can resolve this peacefully and without issue. I wish I had the same feeling. I don't think I'll be returning to the Avengers. “Is Pepper here? I didn’t see her.” I haven’t seen Pepper in weeks now that I think about it. “We’re kinda,” Tony awkwardly begins to speak. “Well not kinda…” “Pregnant?” Steve cuts in excitedly and I smack his leg beneath the table. You don’t just ask someone that, dummy. “No,” Tony answers quickly. “Definitely not. We’re taking a break. It’s nobody’s fault.” “I’m so sorry, Tony. I didn’t know,” Steve sincerely apologizes. Poor Pepper and Tony, I wish they could figure everything out. Though I suppose everyone has their issues. Steve and I have overcome so many obstacles to get where we are now. And I still don’t know where we’re going. “A few years ago, I almost lost her, so I trashed all my suits. Then we had to mop up HYDRA…then Ultron. My fault,” he gestures to himself with a twisted look. “And then, and then, and then. I never stopped. Because the truth is I don’t want to stop,” he finishes strongly. “I don’t want to lose her. I thought maybe the accords could split the difference.” I wonder if this is how it will be for Steve and I. Always another mission, another battle. When we talked about our future he told me that the world needs us to protect them and it would be selfish to think about ourselves. Maybe I’m in the same boat as Pepper and I haven’t even realized it. “In her defense, I’m a handful,” he jokes, but I can see the pain in his face. He’s struggling without her. “Yet, Dad was a pain in the ass, but he and Mom always made it work.” “I’m glad Howard got married,” Steve tells him. “I only knew him when he was young and single.” “Oh really?” He’s practically shouting. “You two knew each other? He never mentioned that. Maybe only a thousand times.” I fidget uncomfortably in my seat. I have a bad feeling that won’t go away, along with soreness from the cradle. “God, I hated you.” 

“I don’t mean to make things difficult,” Steve honestly tells him. “I know, because you’re a very polite person.” “If I see a situation pointed south…I can’t ignore it.” Isn’t that the truth, there he is, finally saying it out loud. He’ll never be able to let things go, that’s not who he is. “Sometimes I wish I could.” “No, you don’t,” Tony sees through his lie. “No, I don’t,” Steve agrees. “Sometimes…” “Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth. But I don’t want to see you gone.” Steve sighs and glances at me. “We need you, Cap.” “So far, nothing’s happened that can’t be undone, if you sign. We can make the last 24 hours legit.” I can see Steve considering his options. “Barnes gets transferred to an American psych-center instead of a Wakandan prison.” Steve picks up one of the fancy pens and stands, looking at it. “I’m not saying it’s impossible, but there would have to be safeguards,” Steve hesitantly begins. I straighten slightly...is Steve really thinking about this? “Sure,” Tony readily agrees. “Once we put out the PR fire, those documents can be amended. I’d file a motion to have you and Wanda reinstated.” “Wanda? What about Wanda?” “She’s fine,” Tony explains. “She’s confined to the compound, currently. Vision’s keeping her company.” I see the change in Steve’s demeanor before it happens. “Oh, god, Tony! Every time I think you see things the right way…” “It’s 100 acres,” Tony argues. “With a lap pool. It’s got a screening room. There’s worse ways to protect people.” “Protection? Is that how you see this? This is protection? It’s internment, Tony!” “She’s not a US citizen,” Tony points out as it escalates. 

I merely sit there, wondering how the hell things got so bad. Perhaps I should have joined my mom and dad on their trip, a beach is sounding nice right about now. “Ah, come on, Tony.” “They don’t grant visas to weapons of mass destruction!” “She’s a kid,” Steve shouts at him. “Give me a break!” Sam looks at me, then at the two of them in concern. But I don’t know what to do, getting in the middle might make it worse. There probably isn't any going back now. “I’m doing what has to be done. To stave off something worse.” “You keep telling yourself that.” Steve sets the pen back onto the table. “Hate to break up the set.” “Lucy,” Tony pleads with me. “Don’t let this happen. You can stop it, only you can make him see reason.” “Leave her alone Tony,” Steve growls. “Maybe you should leave her alone,” Tony snaps. “She almost died because of your stupid mission.” Steve holds out his hand to me and we walk out. “Are you okay?” “No,” he huffs. “Calm down,” I order him. “I know he’s going about it the wrong way, but he is trying to help.” Sam pokes his head out the door and I see Tony is gone. “They’re starting the psych eval.” Steve and I share a look and jog back inside to watch. 

I look at the little remote on the table. “They said bird costume. Come on,” Sam grumbles next to me and I giggle. “Can I call you bird boy?” “I’ll never forgive you,” he hisses at me. I look at the TV in the corner of our room, it looks like they match. I press a few buttons and soon we have video and audio from the evaluation. Steve smiles gratefully to me. “I’m not here to judge you,” a man with a German accent says. “I just want to ask you a few questions.” “Do you know where you are, James?” Bucky isn’t looking at the man, merely keeping his eyes down. It’s what I’ve done in dangerous situations. Staying silent is usually the best option, though it’s not always easy. I remember snapping at Bakshi when he tortured me. I know I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't help it. “I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me, James.” “My name is Bucky,” his voice answers and I see a glimmer of hope in Steve’s eyes. Nat snuck us a folder with the evidence and Steve is looking at all the photos. “Why would the Task Force release this photo to begin with?” “Alert the public?” Sam questions. “More eyes and ears,” I answer. “Right. It’s a good way to flush a guy out of hiding. Set off a bomb, get your picture taken. Get seven billion people looking for the Winter Soldier.” “A set up is plausible. He told us he didn’t do it,” I muse. “Flushed him out to find him,” Sam adds. “Why?” “I don’t know,” Steve replies with a frown. “We looked for the guy for years and couldn’t find a single thing about him. Lucy stumbled upon him in China but then he disappeared again. Poof.” He snaps his fingers. “We didn’t bomb the UN,” Steve answers. “That turns a lot of heads.” “But,” I cut in with a frown. “Whoever is framing him, obviously wants him, right? There’s no way they could get to him first once he was located. They had to know…that the Task Force would get him.” Steve’s head whips back to the screen. “Yeah.” All three of us are on our feet now, watching the TV. Bucky is still not answering questions. All the power suddenly goes off and I tense. This is it, somebody is going to make their move. “We gotta move,” I hiss at the boys and pry open the door. The moment it’s open we all sprint out of the room, headed for the basement. 

 

 

 

The entire building is dark, with only emergency flashing red lights to guide us. Steve is in the lead, myself in the middle, and Sam covering our backs. We’re not going to be the only ones going down here. My hands are shaking and I force them to stop. My mind needs to stay focused on the task ahead. We stop when we see the first dead guard. I pick up the shot gun and check the bullets. “It’s empty,” I whisper. They probably keep this fully loaded, which means this guy emptied everything he had before he died. Probably on whatever killed him. Steve leads us into another room, filled with dead men, maybe a dozen. “Help me,” someone groans. “Help.” Steve hurries towards the sound and we find the psychiatrist on the ground, curled over in pain. “Get up,” Steve growls at him. He picks him up and shoves him up against a cement wall. “Who are you? What do you want?” “To see an empire fall,” he replies, sounding very shady and very much like a bad guy. “I can make him talk,” I urgently whisper to Steve. He glances down at me hesitantly. “What are you going to do?” “What I was trained to do,” I reply coolly. Steve releases the man and lets him collapse to the ground. For Bucky, Steve is willing to let me use my darker skills. The ones most people don’t know about. The ones I’ve only whispered to him, the ones I’m ashamed of; even though they’ve proven useful in the past. But that was when I was a different person. I hear metal and turn to see Sam barely dodge Bucky’s fist which rains cement down from the wall. Sam tries to dodge another hit but Bucky’s faster and picks him up by his chin and throws him into the containment unit. Steve pushes me backwards as Bucky moves to attack him. I return to my task, setting my mind at ease, or trying to. I slam my fist into the pressure point above the spinal cord and the psychiatrist cries out in agony. “Tell me what you did,” I snarl at him. He laughs and I know he’s in pain. That point controls pain receptors all over the human body. I hear a gasp from Steve and I run into the other room where they disappeared. Steve is shoved up against dented elevator doors, trying to stop the metal arm. “No!” I shout in horror as Bucky rears back and punches again, this time forcing the doors open and Steve falls into the darkness and I hear his body slamming into something. “Oh my god,” I scream, wondering how he’ll recover from that.

Bucky slowly turns to me and I’m eerily reminded of China. These are the eyes of the Winter Soldier. “Bucky,” I begin slowly. “One time I told you that it was up to you to decide if you’re a villain or not, do you remember?” He’s glaring at me with narrowed eyes, but he isn’t attacking, so I keep going. If I can get through to him I have to try. He has to remember me. “HYDRA wanted to use you and you told them no. Then when they tried to kill us, you saved me. Do you remember? You chose to save me.” My heartbeat is thundering in my ears and I’m trying to keep composure. “You took me to a doctor, got me medicine, teased me when I cleaned your safe house. We were friends - we are friends.” I hear shuffling steps and see the psychiatrist limping into the room. “Зимний солдат! Она лжет, убей ее!” “Don't do this, Bucky, please,” I plead when he begins striding forward, his expression clear, kill. I spin around and kick the psychiatrist backwards. I barely face the other way to avoid Bucky’s aggressive attacks. I can block his regular fist but anytime he swings with the metal one I’m forced to dodge. I remember how much it hurt getting hit by that thing, I’d rather not repeat it. I use the desk to flip around and aim my kick for his face. He stumbles from the hit and I pick up a paper weight to throw at him. He growls when it smacks into his chest and leaps at me. I dodge to the right but not quick enough and he grabs my foot and shoves me over the desk and into the wall. Blackness overtakes my vision and I feel pain radiate through my body. “Hey!” I hear a familiar voice shout. I open my eyes and groan as I pull myself back up. “Fuck,” I curse in frustration. I can hear an alarm blaring in the background. I get up onto my knees and see Sam sprinting away. I pull myself up and chase after him. “Sam,” I call out when we get to the main level. He grabs my hand and we navigate the fleeing crowds of people together. “Damnit,” he mutters as he picks up a jacket off the ground. “He got away.” “That bastard.” “We need to find Cap,” Sam tells me. “Let’s go find the fight,” I agree. If there’s a fight, that’s where Steve will be. 

We race back into the building and begin climbing the stairs. The alarm is still echoing all around us. There are dead bodies of agents scattered along our path, a sure sign of Bucky passing through before us and wherever Bucky is, Steve will surely be following. We burst through the roof access door and find Steve kneeling awkwardly by a broken helicopter, one of his hands flat against the surface of the window. The entire landing pad is destroyed, chunks of it are missing. “Is he pushing it off the roof?” Sam questions as the body of the copter begins to move. I begin sprinting forward and, in the sunlight, I see the shine of Bucky’s metal arm around Steve’s throat. Adrenaline courses through me and I sprint forward, with the intent to catch Steve before he goes over. “NO!” I scream when Steve falls with the helicopter off the side of the building. I rush to the edge and look down. I can see the blue mechanical body sinking into the river, Steve nowhere to be seen. I prepare to jump in after him, drag him back to the surface if I have to. Steve is not dying on me. I can't let that happen. Sam’s arm stops me before I jump, catching me around the waist. “Lucy! You’ll never survive that jump!” I claw at his arm, desperately trying to get away. To save Steve. “No! I can’t do nothing! Steve!” I scream and Sam begins dragging me away from the edge. “Steve!” “We need to go Lucy,” Sam pleads as I try to wiggle out of his grip. “What if he’s gone?” I sob out and he wildly looks around. “I’m going to the river,” I declare and he stops me. “There are going to be men everywhere any minute. We need to get to the safe house.” “We need to find Steve,” I spit at him. “If he’s gone, what reason do we have to keep going?” Sam sighs in frustration and begins dragging me down the stairs, his grip surprisingly strong. “We stick to the plan. Steve wouldn’t want us to get arrested again.” “We need to get our stuff,” I tell him. “Steve’s shield, we can’t leave that.” “Good idea,” Sam praises, probably trying to get me to focus on something besides Steve’s possible death. “Let’s go.” 

 

 

 

I pace back and forth in the safe house. “Lucy, please sit down,” Sam pleads over and over. “If you tell me to sit down one more time, I’m going to knock you out.” He holds up his hands in surrender, clearly not up for arguing. I check my watch again. We’ve been waiting here for almost an hour. I can't stand this anymore. “I’m going to look for him,” I declare. Sam nods, finally relenting and pulls himself to his feet. Just as I grab our stuff we hear the door open upstairs. “Cops may have followed us,” Sam hisses. I slide my batons out of the bag, ready for a fight. I grip them tightly as Sam moves into a defensive position, gun in his hand. “Hey guys,” Steve greets us as he walks in, carrying an unconscious Bucky over his shoulder. His clothes are wet but his hair is dry, likely meaning he walked here. Bucky is still dripping on the concrete beneath our feet. He sets Bucky down on the ground and ties him up, placing weights to secure his metal arm. Probably a good idea, I’d rather not fight Bucky again. Steve turns back to us with a tired expression and I leap forward to hug him. He seems to sense me and doesn't stumble when I collide with him. “I thought you died, falling off that building. Don’t ever scare me like that again.” He returns my embrace, tight arms around my waist. “I’m sorry, Luce. I didn’t mean to scare you.” “She almost jumped in after you,” Sam points out. Steve looks down at me in alarm. “You did what?” “I almost jumped off the edge of the building to get you,” I answer him simply. “Try not to take such risks and I won’t have to respond in equal manner.” “Fair enough,” he agrees and kisses my forehead. My shoulders finally release from the stressed position they were in.

“He okay?” Sam nods to Bucky, who is still unconscious. “He fought me like a rabid dog.” “I don’t know, all the sudden he was a totally different person.” “I thought I was getting through to him but then that asshole told him to kill me and Bucky attacked,” I murmur as I remember his twisted angry expression. It’s like someone flipped a switch and turned him back into the Winter Soldier. Like it’s been hardwired into his brain. I rub my eyes tiredly. “I’m going to get some food for us,” I murmur. “Keep an eye on things too.” “Be careful,” Steve tells me. “Good luck,” Sam adds. I rummage through my bag and find some acceptable clothing to wear and with an added hat that I somehow manage to hide all my hair beneath, I’m unrecognizable. 

The streets are mayhem. There are cops all over the place but none of them recognize me. Overhead I hear helicopters. Everyone is talking about one thing in this city, the evil Winter Soldier and three rebel Avengers who helped him. I feel a twinge of guilt thinking about how Nat and Tony are probably being forced to look for us. If it comes to a fight, it’s going to be ugly. I don’t think I can fight Natasha. I don’t have it in me. She’s my best friend, she's stood by me through a lot. I look at my phone and see dozens of missed calls from my family. I can’t risk our location by talking to them. Surely Tony has reached out to them, asking if they’ve heard from me. I’ll have to go dark to get a message to them, maybe ask Coulson for help. I can’t let them go long thinking I’m a criminal. I hope they’ll understand that I had to do this. I feel a twinge of dread. I just found them and now it’s likely I’ll have to leave. I return to our safe house and find Sam and Steve seated on the ground. “Any trouble?” “No,” I answer him. “But they’re looking for us.” I toss Sam the bag of food, I’d already eaten mine in town while I was eavesdropping. I remove my hat and my curls spill over my shoulders. I watch Sam and Steve pick at the fried sausage sandwiches and chips I brought. Steve moves over to the window and peers out through the curtains. “Guys!” Sam suddenly calls out. I turn around and see Bucky trying to stand and failing. Those restraints are tighter then anything since Steve did it. No one is getting through those without a blade. Steve jogs back over to my side as I enter the room. Bucky groans and looks up. “Steve.” “Which Bucky am I talking to?” Steve’s stance is rigid, like an animal waiting to be attacked. “Your mom’s name was Sarah. You,” he begins chuckling. “You used to wear newspapers in your shoes.” I can’t help the smile that spreads across my lips. Newspapers? How adorable. I wish I would’ve known him then. I would have adored him just like I do now. Steve lets out a relieved laugh. “Can’t read that in a museum.” “Just like that, we’re supposed to be cool?” Sam questions in disbelief. “What did I do?” “Enough,” Steve answers instantly. He doesn't want to tell him what happened, or maybe he does. I don't know. “Oh, God, I knew this would happen. Everything HYDRA put inside me is still there. All he had to do was say the goddamn words.” Trigger words, they don’t use those anymore at HYDRA I guess. It was different when they tried to brainwash me. “Who was he?” “I don’t know,” Bucky tiredly answers. “People are dead. The bombing, the setup…the doctor did all that just to get 10 minutes with you. I need you to do better than I don’t know.” “Steve,” I whisper. “Give him a minute.” Bucky’s eyes hit me for the first time. “Lucy, I remember you.” “Well, I hope so,” I joke lightly. “We did spend several weeks together in Russia.” “Nobody ever knows me,” Sam mutters. “No, you were talking to me about getting to choose. I was scaring you.” He looks so sad, like a kicked puppy. Steve looks down at me. “So, I was getting through to you,” I muse softly. “The moment the doctor entered again, you flipped back to the Winter Soldier.” “I’m sorry if I hurt you. I didn’t have control.” He shakes his head, as if it pains him and Steve gives him a bottle of water. “We gotta know Buck.” Bucky grimaces. “He wanted to know about Siberia. Where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where.” “Is it still a HYDRA base?” I question suspiciously. “No,” he answers. “Why would he need to know that then?” Steve asks him. 

“Because I’m not the only Winter Soldier.” The grim silence that fills the room is cold. Bucky’s eyes are far away, probably back in Russia. “Can they do what you can?” I ask him gently. “Who were they?” Steve asks at the same time. “Their most elite death squad. More kills than anyone in HYDRA history.” He looks up at me. “And that was before the serum.” “They all turn out like you?” Sam asks. “Worse.” I sigh and run a hand through my hair. The world can’t even handle one Winter Soldier and now there’s a squad? This day is getting worse and worse. “The doctor, could he control them?” “Enough.” “Said he wanted to see an empire fall,” Steve explains. “With these guys, he could do it,” Bucky rationalizes. “They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight, infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize. They can take a whole country down in one night, you’d never see them coming.” “Lucy?” Steve looks to me for advice, I suppose. “Shield trained me as an assassin for sixteen years and made me into one of the best in the world,” I honestly explain, I can’t help but feel a little pride. I worked hard to be what I am. “I can do everything Bucky just described, but it would take me weeks, months even, depending on the scenario. This is out of my league, Steve.” “We can’t let this happen,” Steve tells me. I tap my finger to my chin. “What if I go into the UN, find someone to help?” “How?” I look down, awkwardness bubbling in my stomach. “I know the reputations of some members, all it takes is the right photographs and I could have nearly everyone in that building working for me, blackmail is what keeps my business alive.” “No, we can’t do this dirty.” “This would have been a lot easier a week ago,” Sam tells us. “If we call Tony…” Steve tries to reason. “No, he won’t believe us.” “Even if he did…” “Who knows if the accords would let him help.” “We’re on our own.” “Maybe not,” Sam shrugs. Steve and I look at each other in confusion. “I know a guy.” With those words he disappears into the other room. “Do you want me to call Coulson? Daisy and Lincoln could get here and their powers are impressive. I’d guess we could outnumber the others even more.” “No,” Steve answers. “Shield should stay out of it. We don’t want to drag them into the spotlight. It will only harm them.” I slide my phone back into my pocket. He’s probably right. Coulson probably has his own problems. “I’m going to call Clint,” he tells me. “Have him get Wanda from the facility. I think that’s our best play.” I feel a twinge of guilt dragging Clint out of retirement. But I suppose this is as good a reason as any. And does Wanda even wish to be involved? A little voice inside me knows, she doesn’t agree with the accords. She’s loyal to us. “Okay.” 

I free Bucky from his restraints with my knife and he rubs his wrist. “It was a precaution,” I explain lightly. “I know,” he answers tiredly. “How’ve you been?” I question normally. “Besides this whole incident…” I add awkwardly. “I liked Romania. I was…” he pauses to search for the correct word. “Content.” “That’s nice. I’m sorry you lost your home.” “Thank you,” he replies, eyes showing a bit of regular human emotion. “I thought about calling you,” he whispers. I glance over to him, wide-eyed. “I was sure you would have forgotten the number I gave you.” “No, I still have it...you know, in my journal.” “What brought on the need to call?” “I thought I was found out, but I imagined it. I saw the news about you guys saving lives not too far away. But I never went through with it.” I can see the regret in his eyes. If he’d called, we might not be in this situation. “We’re going to help you now,” I tell him with a comforting smile. Steve returns and I see him slip his phone in his pocket. “Clint’s already on his way to get Wanda.” “Good,” I cheerfully answer him. “So,” Bucky drawls out, giving Steve a look. “You’ve come a long way from the dates I used to try and set you up on.” I glance up at Steve’s bright red cheeks. “Buck,” Steve shoots him a warning glare, acting not at all like normal. “I’m just saying,” he holds up his hands in surrender but I see a grin on his face. “Lucy, I think you’re great. I hope you keep him on his toes. Old men like us can’t get too comfy.” I giggle, covering my mouth with my hand. “I like to think putting myself in constant danger keep him young.” Steve shoots me an incredulous look. “No, that gives me mini heart attacks.” I pat his chest sympathetically. “Lucy, I should apologize to you.” “For what?” I question, baffled by his sudden change in demeanor. “In Russia, I should never have let them take us. I could have fought harder, stopped them before they hurt you.” I remember the torture and fight in the alley well. I don’t think there was anything either of us could do against so many men. I'm not sure Steve even would have been able to stop them. “It wasn’t your fault. They were after me, not you.” “I reached her in time,” Steve tells Bucky. His hand brushes my cheek briefly. “Without your note though. I would have been too late.” His voice is hard and his eyes even more so. He and I both know what was about to happen in that desert. A chill goes through me and I shiver. Steve places his arm around my shoulders. “Thank you for protecting her when I could not,” he tells his friend with an outstretched hand and they shake. 

“What is this, the end of an 80’s cult classic?” Sam’s voice rings out from behind us, making me giggle. I fist bump the air, breakfast club style. His smile widens when he sees my hand, then he mimics me. “Thank god you’re here Luce. That joke was gold and went right over their ninety-year-old heads.” “When did we become retirement home nurses?” “We don’t get paid enough for this nonsense,” Sam agrees, ignoring Steve’s annoyed expression. “Would you two stop,” he scolds us. I stick my tongue out at him and see Sam do the same. “Real mature. Glad I missed the decade you two were born in.” Sam and I share a look of offense. “Man don’t bag on our generation.” “I’d just like to say you should thank my generation because it gave you me,” I tease him and kiss his cheek. “You guys are weird,” Bucky mutters. “Says the man with the metal arm,” Sam fires back. “Your guy gonna be ready?” Steve asks Sam, desperate for a change in conversation. He is always a good sport when people tease him. But I'd bet it would be annoying. “On his way as we speak.” “Who is this guy?” I ask him curiously. “Name’s Scott. He’s got quite the little get together. You’ll see what I mean.” “What now?” I question Steve. “I go get a car,” he declares. “Stay here and keep an eye out.” “Shouldn’t I get a car?” “No.” “But I’m way better at stealth.” “I’m better at hot-wiring,” he shoots back at me, grinning like he just won the argument. I scoff. “Fine, but if you get arrested I’m not coming to get you for like…three days as punishment.” “As you say dear.” I make a disgusted sound. I hate when he calls me dear. “Ah paradise,” Sam teases me. “Watch it bird boy,” I bite back at him, earning a chuckle from Bucky. "Bird Boy," Sam spits. "Man I hate the government for that. 

We step out into the street after I get a text from Steve. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Sam grumbles when we catch sight of our ride. It’s an old blue slug bug. “It’s low profile,” Steve explains. “You’re serious? Have I taught you nothing about stealth?” I shout at him in dismay. “This car is one in thousands. I would have picked an everyday car, one you wouldn’t blink twice seeing on the road.” Steve looks at me in confusion. “I thought it was perfect.” “I knew I should have gotten the god damn car,” I mutter to myself. “Shotgun!” Sam shouts delightfully. Bucky’s eyes move to the sky. “Where?” “He means the front seat,” Steve clarifies. I hold out my hand. “Keys to this bucket of bolts please.” He looks offended. “I’m driving.” “No way, I’m a better driver.” “I have enhanced reflexes.” “I have more knowledge on German road laws.” “I’m the leader.” “I’ve been professionally trained for this.” “Just get in the car,” Bucky grumbles as he shoves our bags inside. Steve leaps behind the wheel. He flashes me a roguish smile. “I hate you,” I snap at him. “No, you don’t.” I join Bucky in the back and I kick Steve’s seat repeatedly. “Don’t act like a child on an airplane,” he scolds me cheerfully. “Sam, you’re my new favorite member of the team.” “I should be everybody’s favorite,” he agrees. “Sorry Cap, I’m finally winning over Lucy with my charms. You better watch out. This has been my plan all along.” “Let’s just get to the airport,” Steve grumbles, annoyed at our teasing. 

 

 

 

We finally arrive to the airport, Steve tearing up the ramps in the parking garage. “Jesus Christ Steve,” I hiss in the backseat as I slam into Bucky again. By now Bucky expects it and steadies me. “There are no seatbelts back here.” He throws it into park and we all get out. “Old men are terrible drivers,” Sam whispers to me. "We're never letting him drive again." Steve greets Wanda and Clint. “Cap.” He shakes hands with Clint. “You know I wouldn’t have called if I had any other choice.” “Hey man, you’re doing me a favor.” He glances at Wanda. “Besides, I owe a debt.” “Thanks for having my back,” he says to Wanda. “It was time to get off my ass,” she states. “How about our other recruit?” “Yeah, who is this mysterious guy?” “He’s rarin to go,” Clint replies and turns back to the van. “You’ll love this,” Wanda murmurs to me. “Had to put a little coffee in him but...” The doors open, revealing a man jerking awake. “He should be good.” He climbs out, looking a little groggy. “What time zone is this?” “Come on,” Clint nods his head and shoves him forward. He approaches us cautiously. “Captain America,” he fervently shakes Steve’s hand. “Mr. Lang.” “It’s an honor.” He’s still shaking Steve’s hand and I start to chuckle. “I’m shaking your hand too long.” He finally stops. “Wow. This is awesome.” “Wow, Lucy too.” He shakes my hand too. “And you,” he gestures back to Wanda. “You’re great.” He grips Steve’s arms and a giggle escapes me, quickly ended by Sam’s elbow to my side. “Look, I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super people so...” Steve looks back to Sam in surprise, and a little bit teasing. “Thanks for thinking of me.” “Hey man,” he greets Sam. “What’s up Tic-Tac.” “Good to see you. Look, what happened last time when I…” “It was a great audition,” Sam coolly cuts him off. “But it will never happen again.” “Woah. What happened?” I ask in delight. “No,” Sam shuts it down with a hard glare. “They tell you about what we’re up against?” “Something about psycho assassins?” Steve nods. “We’re outside the law on this one. So, if you come with us, you’re a wanted man.” “Yeah, well, what else is new?” I raise my eyebrows but don’t divulge. It isn’t my business to pry…anymore. Though I’ve always been a curious person.

“We should get moving,” Bucky calls out from behind us. He hadn’t joined in the greeting at all, stayed on the other side of the car. He’ll need to get comfortable with the others. They’re our team. His team now. He has to trust us. “We got a chopper lined up,” Clint tells us. An alarm suddenly begins blaring and a German voice crackles over the intercom. Steve looks to me. “They’re evacuating the airport,” Bucky beats me to the punch. “Stark,” I inform the group. “Stark?” Scott questions in a strange tone. “Suit up,” Steve orders in a firm voice. Wanda and I retreat to the other side of the van, being the only girls, we get a little privacy. “I’m glad you didn’t get hurt in the car crash,” Wanda tells me as I strip off all my clothes. “I did, but Doctor Cho fixed me up before I was arrested.” “I was under house arrest.” “Tony’s mistake,” I tell her brightly. She hands me my suit before beginning to put hers on. I’m glad mine is a catsuit, much easier to put on then hers. I attach my batons to my back and arrange my belt around my hips. Wanda gives me a thumbs up and we join the others. “Glad to have you back Barton,” I tell him with a smirk. “Can’t say I’m not a little glad to be back. I was bored.” “How’re the kids?” “Getting so big. Lila is top in her class now in gymnastics, thanks you basically every day.” My lips spread into a grin. I had no doubt she’d be talented. “And Laura?” “Gonna beat me with a pan when I get home. Though she understood.” I chuckle picturing Clint accepting her beating. Steve pulls me a few feet from everyone. “Lucy, are you sure you want to do this? You could walk away, disappear before anyone could catch you.” Because his helmet blocks some of his face I’m forced to take his chin in my fingers. “Steve, I love you. I’m not going anywhere. If you’re in this, then so am I.” He nods and even with the impending terrible situation, I see relief in his beautiful blue eyes. “I love you too,” he whispers and kisses the top of my head. As we return to the group I assess our team. Steve and I are obviously fine for the mission, we’re ring-leaders of the Avengers anyway. I’ve fought Bucky enough to know that he won’t need any help before the battle. Sam is a veteran Avenger, capable of handling anything ahead. Clint is a former Shield agent like me, and an original Avenger, I’d say he’s a top-notch recruit. Wanda is our big heavy hitter, she’ll be able to incapacitate nearly anyone with her powers. I won't ever forget what she did to us in South Africa. She took out Thor, Nat, Bruce, Steve, and me that day. Scott is the mystery play, Sam has now told us his abilities which are fascinating. Being able to shrink, I can’t imagine it. He’ll be our trump card since nobody knows about him. Steve orders us to move into positions. “I’m going with you,” I tell him in a no-nonsense tone. “But…” “Argue with me,” I challenge him. “I dare you.” He relents, knowing not to fight this battle. I would have followed him anyway. “Lucy is coming with me,” he tells the others. “Everyone else follow the plan.” They all leave to do as told. I begin walking and Steve stops my arm. “What?” “I just wanted one second of peace before we go out there.” I arch forward on my tip toes and kiss him as passionately as I can. I pour all my emotions into it, all the fear, anger, and sadness we’ve dealt with the past few days. With his shield hanging on his left arm, he has only his right to support me. I finally pull away with a smirk. “How was that?” “Perfect,” he murmurs and kisses me once more. “Are you ready?” I nod firmly, ignoring the little butterflies I have in my stomach. “Let’s save the world again.”


	25. Chapter 25

We jog towards the helicopter, which is a clear trap. But it has to look believable if we’re going to pull Steve’s plan off. It’s a bit crazy, but it could work. It’s not like I expect this to be easy. As suspected, when we get close; something hits the helicopter and renders it useless. I can see the electricity breaking it, sparking near the blades. Steve and I look to the sky and watch Tony arrive, with Rhodey just behind him. Their suits are both shining in the sunlight. They both land in front of us, the sound of the metal of their suits hitting the concrete echoing through the runway. “Wow, it’s so weird how run into people at the airport,” Tony sarcastically calls out as his helmet retracts. “Don’t you think that’s weird?” I see he has a nasty black eye, probably from Bucky. Steve said everyone tried to stop him. “Definitely weird,” Rhodey replies. “Hear us out Tony,” Steve begins after I nod to him. “That doctor, the psychiatrist, he’s behind all of this.” Steve whirls around and his arm moves in front of me. He hears everything I don’t. I follow his gaze and see the Wakandan King leap from above, boots silent. He's dressed in the black suit once more. I thought my suit was a catsuit-ha. “Captain.” “Your Highness,” Steve cordially greets. “Anyway,” Tony continues. “Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?” My eyes follow him as he moves to the other side of Rhodey. “You’re after the wrong guy,” Steve calmly answers. “Your judgement is askew,” Tony spits. “Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday.” “And there are five more super soldiers just him. I can’t let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can’t.” “Lucy,” Tony gestures to me. “I know you’re loyal to Steve, but come on. You have to know this doesn’t end well. You just have to.” “Steve’s telling you the truth, Tony. The doctor did all of it. He controlled Bucky and tried to kill us.” “Son of a bitch, Lucy. Come on,” Tony swears and his glare tightens. He thinks I'll change my mind. I wonder how much he's counting on it?

“Steve, Lucy,” Nat’s voice calls out from behind us. “You both know what’s about to happen. Do you really want to punch your way out of this one?” “All right, I’ve run out of patience,” Tony growls. He cups his hands together and shouts, “UNDEROOS!” Something flies over our heads and Steve’s shield is yanked from his hand. I see his hands are covered by some sort of white sticky material. I glance up and see another mysterious newcomer, dressed in a red and blue suit, holding Steve’s shield. “Nice job, kid,” Tony praises. “Thanks!” I almost snort as the newcomer’s voice cracks. “I could have stuck the landing better; it’s just new suit. It’s nothing Mr. Stark. It’s perfect thank you.” “Yeah, we don’t really need to start a conversation.” “Okay,” he quickly replies. “Cap. Captain,” he salutes Steve, looking almost clumsy. “And wow Lucy. You’re great too.” He touches his chest. “Big fan. I’m Spiderman.” I poke Steve’s hands and yank my hand back when I feel the sticky residue. “Yeah, we’ll talk about it later,” Tony cuts Spiderman off as he waves to us. “Hey everyone.” “Good job.” “You’ve been busy,” Steve compliments, untroubled by his confinement. “Yes,” I cut in with a smirk. “Recruiting at a high school? Nice work, Stark.” “Lucy,” Nat warns. “Think about what you’re doing.” “You’ve been a complete idiot,” Tony snarls at Steve. “Dragging in Clint, rescuing Wanda from a place she doesn’t even want to leave, a safe place! I’m trying to keep-” He stops and I can see the anger in his eyes. I’ve never seen him like this. “I’m trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart.” My heart breaks as Steve takes a deep breath. This is it. After this, there’s no going back. “You did that when you signed,” he calmly replies. I see Tony’s disappointment, it’s written all over his face. “All right, we’re done.” He raises his voice. “You’re going to turn Barnes over, you’re going to come with us, now, because it’s us. Or a squad of J-SOC guys with no compunction about being impolite! Come on,” he finishes in a softer tone. 

I hear my com click on, the moment we've been waiting for. “We found it,” Sam’s voice rings in my ear. “Their quinjet’s in hanger five, north runway.” The moment Steve moves I hurl one of my metallic devices at Tony and Rhodey and they are pushed backwards by its strength. I hear the sound of Clint’s arrow cut through the residue holding Steve’s hands together. “All right, Lang,” Steve calls out. I look up and see Scott growing bigger and kicking poor Spiderman in the face. “Woah, what the hell was that?” Rhodey questions. “I believe this is yours, Captain America,” Scott hands Steve his shield. “Oh great,” Tony mumbles. He takes off, hovering in the air. “Rhodey you want to take, Cap?” He’s going towards Wanda and Clint, that's the only thing that could make sense. “You’ve got company coming, Barton,” I inform him quickly. I have no doubt he’d go after Wanda first. Steve hurls his shield at Rhodey. “Keep to the plan,” he tells me as he chases after the king. “Right,” I mumble and duck Rhodey’s incoming shots. I hear a zap of electricity and see Nat getting back to her feet. I step in front of the fallen Scott. Nat’s disappointment must mirror my own. I don’t want to fight her. “Lucy, you can still sign,” she offers. “No, I can’t,” I stubbornly reply as she swings her leg at me. Our fight is tiring and we’re constantly blocking the other’s hits. I can tell she’s holding back a little, just as I am. Nat is my best friend, I would never hurt her. “This isn’t how I pictured this week,” she mumbles as I shove her off my back. “Me either. We’re supposed to go see that new movie and get drinks. Then we were going to take Wanda to the Met.” “Oh damn,” she groans. “I really wanted to see that and I could seriously use a drink.” “Hey guys,” Sam calls out. “We’re being attacked by some kid with weirdass powers.” “What’s with the kid?” I ask Nat as she blocks my punch. “Don’t know,” Nat replies. “Tony found him, I guess.” I glance over my shoulder and see Steve being cornered by Rhodey and the Wakandan King. “Sorry Nat,” I apologize sincerely. I kick her backwards, my foot connecting with her middle, sending her spiraling to the ground. I sprint towards Steve and fling my baton at Rhodey who is striking Steve with a glowing stick. I click a button on my wrist that electrifies it, making it come alive. My aim is true and hits poor Rhodey in the shoulder, making him stumble. When he tries to attack Steve again, Steve knocks him out of the sky. “Hey guys,” Scott finally rejoins us. “Heads up!” He tosses a toy car into Steve’s hand. “What the hell?” I question, not even hiding my discontent. “Throw it at this,” he holds up a small glowing disk. “Now!” Scott throws his object and Steve follows suit. When they connect in midair, that toy truck becomes a real one that explodes. “Oh, come on!” I hear Rhodey shout in dismay. Steve blocks me with his shield as the heat wave blows towards us. “Oh, man, I thought that was a water truck,” Scott shouts in alarm. “Sorry.” “Nat!” I cough as the smoke fills my lungs. “Natasha!” I look through the smoke and the flames but I don’t see her. She was standing in the blast radius and I’m the one who kicked her there. If she’s hurt it’s all my fault. She could be dead. “Nat!” I finally spot her lying on the ground and begin moving towards her, but Steve stops me. “Lucy, we can’t.” I can see the sadness in his eyes, but mine are unwavering. “What if she’s hurt? I-” I can hear Tony flying this way, but I don’t care about this stupid fight anymore. This is stupid. After everything we've been through, shouldn't we all trust each other? “We have to get to the jet,” Steve pleads with me. He grabs my wrist and drags me in the other direction, Scott on our heels. 

We sprint towards the north end of the runway. The quinjet is our only hope of getting to Siberia to stop whatever his name is. I let out an angry breath. This is the worst day ever and it’s not even over. Wanda and Clint catch up with us. “Thanks for the heads up earlier,” Clint shouts to me. “You’re welcome,” I reply, giving him a smile. Sam and Bucky soon join our group and we’re all making a mad dash for the hanger. A yellow blast stops us dead. Vision is blocking our way. I’d wondered where he was. Tony wouldn’t leave him at home, not for this. “Captain Rogers,” he greets cordially. “I know you believe what you’re doing is right.” Tony drops Nat on the ground as he arrives. I see she looks a little tired, but unhurt. Thank god. She sees me looking at her and she grimaces, it seems we’re both feeling along the same lines here. I'm beyond thankful that there hasn't been any serious injuries. “But for the collective good, you must surrender now.” Rhodey arrives, dropping the Wakandan King next to Nat. Then Spiderman flips in and lands beside Rhodey. That feeling of dread I get before something bad happens returns to my stomach. It hasn’t been this strong since I was attacked by HYDRA in my D.C. apartment. “What do we do, Cap?” Sam questions, though at this point, everyone here knows the answer. “We fight,” Steve resolutely declares. I swallow back my fear and stride forward with everyone else, which soon becomes a sprint. Sam swoops above me and picks me up as Vision blasts yellow beams towards us. “Thanks,” I shout to him as he tosses me aside before I get fried. I have to hope that wouldn’t have killed me, Vision wouldn’t do that. “Don’t mention it,” he cheekily replies. I look up and see everyone else engaged. Steve and Tony are going at it. Sam is being chased through the air by Rhodey. Bucky is holding off the king. Nat easily knocks Scott back. “I didn’t kill your father,” Bucky tells the king. “Then why did you run?” I pick myself up and swing my batons towards his flank, giving Bucky a momentary reprieve. “Do that again,” he threatens me. “And I will not show restraint.” I tighten my grip and my eyes narrow. “I’d rather you not.” When he attacks, he’s just as fast as Steve and strong too. But I’ve been training nearly every day with Steve for years now. Because of that I’m able to keep him at bay. He flips me over and I slam into the concrete. Blackness dots my vision from the blow. That hurt. I blink my eyes rapidly, trying to regain perspective. When my eyes clear, I see him reaching for Bucky’s throat, but he’s abruptly stopped and I see his hand glowing red. Wanda throws him across the runway into a building. She hurries away and Bucky and I get to our feet. “You good?” He asks me. “Peachy,” I bite out, still feeling the blow. I am so over today. “Let’s go then,” he replies and he goes back towards the main fight. 

I see Steve and Spiderman, man I wish I knew his real name. I hate using silly super hero names. Steve is on his back because of that sticky webbing; the kid does have talent, I’ll give him that. Not many people can best Steve. I slide across the pavement and scoop up Steve’s fallen shield. Steve tried to reach it but the kid was fast and has the webbing on both of Steve’s hands, he’s strong enough to hold Steve back. I hurl the shield at the webbing and smile when it cuts through it, god I love Vibranium. The kid falls backwards and the shield bounces back to Steve’s hands. “Thank you,” he tells me. “You’re welcome.” Steve catches the next web and drag’s Spiderman forward, slamming his shield into the kids face. He flips back to his feet and launches himself back into the air. “Stark, tell you anything else?” Steve asks him. “That you’re wrong, that you think you’re right. That makes you dangerous.” He tries to swing down with a kick aimed at me, but Steve is far too fast, and intercepts him. He knocks him into a support beam. “Guess he had a point,” Steve agrees and flings his shield into the platform, causing it to fall. “Steve! He’s just a kid! He could be hurt,” I admonish him. “He can handle it,” Steve smiles as the kid holds up the platform. “You got heart kid, where are you from?” “Queens,” he replies as he bears the weight. Steve chuckles and then gestures to himself. “Brooklyn.” I can hear the poor kid groaning under the weight. “It was nice to meet you,” I tell him sincerely, hoping he won’t be crushed under the metal. “Wow! You too! I mean, it was nice to meet you too. All of you really. I mean it was nice to meet all of you. Ugh.” I chuckle and jog after Steve. 

The explosions are ringing around us from Rhodey, Tony, Sam, and Clint’s trick arrows. Steve motions for me to join him behind some cover. Bucky meets us, looking grim. “We gotta go,” he tells us. “That guy’s probably in Siberia by now.” Steve looks to the sky. “We gotta draw out the flyers.” What we need is a distraction, I think to myself. Something that can busy everyone while Bucky runs for the jet. If he can get there we stand a chance. “I’ll take Vision, you get to the jet,” Steve explains. “No,” Sam cuts through. “You get to the jet! Both of you!” I understand his meaning and suck in a few breaths. “The rest of us aren’t getting out of here.” “As much as I hate to admit it,” Clint agrees. “If we’re gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it.” Steve hangs his head, looking crestfallen. I know he’d never want to leave anyone behind, ever. Especially to an uncertain fate. He believes everything always has to fall on his shoulders. “This isn’t the real fight, Steve,” Sam explains, seemingly sensing his sadness. I take Steve’s hand and he looks up at me, blue eyes uncertain. “You always give everything for everyone. Let us do this for you. You and Bucky need to be in Russia. The rest of us can take care of this. We'll be okay.” Something flickers in his eyes, something I can’t read. “All right Sam,” he slowly replies. “What’s the play?” “We need a diversion. Something big!” I grin, great minds think alike Sam. “I got something big,” Scott volunteers. “But I can’t hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell!” Steve and Bucky share a look, will this work? “And if I tear myself in half, don’t come back for me.” “He’s going to tear himself in half?” Bucky whispers in confusion. “You sure about this, Scott?” “I do it all the time,” he easily replies. “I mean once, in a lab. Then I passed out.” I can hear him mumbling something that sounds like ‘I’m the boss.’ I guess he needs to like himself up. I hear something groaning and look up to see a massive Scott. He has to be 60 feet tall! “Holy shit,” I breathe out in awe as he grabs Rhodey out of the sky. “Language,” Clint jokes and I giggle. It makes me think to the pre-Ultron days, god I miss those. It was so much simpler. “Thanks Clint.” “Just keeping you honest.” Steve and Bucky walk out to stare at Scott. “I guess that’s the signal.” “Way to go, Tic-Tac!” Sam cheers.

I whip my batons back out and settle my gaze on Tony, I can distract him while Steve and Bucky get away. He’s going to be the big problem. Wanda can manage Vision and Clint and Sam can help keep everyone else in place. Steve grabs my arm before I take a step, fingers gripping my bicep. “We have to go.” “Yes, you do,” I correct firmly. “I’ll stay with the others. It’ll give you more time to get away.” Steve sighs, then looks at Bucky. They both grab one of my arms and begin pulling me towards the hanger. “Hey! Steve! Seriously?” They’re both stronger and faster than me and I’m merely stuck between them. They're practically carrying me like a bag. “We need you in Russia with us, you’re the one who knows it the best,” he tries to explain, though it’s not a very good cover-up. “Steven Rogers, you are the worst liar ever,” I scold him. “He’s always been terrible,” Bucky agrees with me. I can see the jet now, so I know we’re getting close. I look over my shoulder and see massive Scott battling against everyone. That’s the best distraction I’ve ever seen. I feel guilt begin to eat at me. I should be helping him. I should be there with them. “Something just flew in me!” I hear him shriek in panic. Vision blasts a radio tower that begins to fall, causing us to slow. Before it hits the ground, it glows red as Wanda catches it, though she won’t be able to hold it for long. It’s simply too heavy. We continue running, our steps thundering along the concrete. I hear her scream and I stop, turning back to see Rhodey attacking her with a sonic weapon. Anger blossoms in my chest at the sound of her scream. She's saving our lives and he attacks her? The tower resumes to fall to the ground. Steve pushes me through first, before I leave to help Wanda. I'm sure he knew that was what I was about to do. He and Bucky duck in, barely avoiding being crushed by the tower. I stop dead in my tracks when Nat stands between us and the jet. “You’re not going to stop.” “You know I can’t,” Steve replies. She lets out a long sigh and holds up her arm, widows sting glowing blue. “I’m going to regret this.” She shoots it over my shoulder, striking the Wakandan King, whom was apparently right behind us. I look back at her and I see sadness across her features. “Go,” she orders Steve. I place my hand on Steve’s arm. “I should stay and help her, make sure you get away.” Nat shoots another sting at the King, keeping him down. “I need you to pilot the jet,” Steve tells me, eyes wavering. “Go Lucy,” Nat looks over her shoulder at us. “I’ve got your back.” Steve takes my momentary hesitation as a yes and shoves me up the ramp into the cockpit before I have a chance to say anything else. I jump into the seat and begin flipping switches, though I know Steve can fly too. I feel Steve and Bucky hovering over my shoulder as I grip the controls beginning our flight. I see Nat shooting the king, though he’s far closer to her then before. “Rhodey and Stark are on our tail,” I inform Steve as radar is beeping, alerting me of the followers. “Go faster,” he urges me and I press the throttle forward. “The others will take care of it.” I nod and press forward, allowing us to shoot off into the horizon. 

 

 

 

 

 

Once we’re clear of the airfield, I place the jet in shadow mode. Now no one will be able to track our movements, like we’re not even here. By now the entire world will be looking for us. The criminal former Avengers. No longer heroes. Ross won’t take our escape easily, a little part of me guesses he’ll start sending people like me to look for us. I’m going to need to pay extra attention to everything once we’re done in Siberia. I have to hope I'm good enough to catch them. “I should have stayed behind with the others,” I hiss at Steve. “I should be there with them when they’re thrown in prison.” I can’t imagine what they’re going through. I should be sitting in a cell beside them. Perhaps I could’ve planned a prison break. I was trained for that. Steve lets out a long breath and removes his helmet. “I couldn’t leave you behind,” he tells me. “Never you.” My anger fades. I can see the heartbreak in his eyes, I feel it too. Everything he’s had since he woke up is suddenly gone. The family I’d come to love, to be myself with, is gone. We’re not Avengers anymore, not even friends with some of them I suspect. “I love you, Lucy. I just wanted us to stay together.” I hit the autopilot on the plane, the coordinates for the old HYDRA/Soviet base already set. I take one of his hands with both of mine. “I love you too, Steve. I’m sorry I yelled at you. I’m ready to fight these crazy super soldiers with you and then I’m ready to live on the run, as long as we’re together.” His blue eyes quiver and shine, all with gratitude. He kisses my hands tenderly. “You should get some sleep while you can. It’ll take us a few hours to get there right?” I check the clock on the console. “Yeah.” I see Bucky leaning against the wall, watching us silently. “Wake me up before we land?” “Of course,” Steve replies and lets go of my hands so I can get a little sleep. I guess I do need it; more then they do. I find the medical bed and lie down, hoping not to stay awake as I think about the horrible battle that is waiting for us in Russia. 

Steve finds Lucy fast asleep, he knew she was tired from all the fighting. It’s good she’ll be rested before they get to this facility. Not having the other members of the team there to fight with them makes it even more difficult. But he has Lucy and she is the most important. He sinks into the pilot’s chair, gazing at the snowcapped mountains ahead of him. “What’s going to happen to your friends?” Bucky finally speaks. Steve sighs and shakes his head. Thinking to Sam, Scott, Clint, and Wanda. All of them gave up their freedom so he and Bucky could get away. All of them might be suffering because of his actions. “Whatever it is, I’ll deal with it,” he answers honestly. There is no way in hell he’s going to let Ross lock up his teammates for helping him, for doing what is right. It doesn’t matter where they are or how much security there is. If he’s able, he’ll get them out. He and Lucy will find a way. “I don’t know if I’m worth all this, Steve.” Steve looks over his shoulder at Bucky, finding conflict evident on his features. “What you did all those years…it wasn’t you. You didn’t have a choice.” “I know,” he softly replies. “But I did it.” Steve looks back towards the horizon, unsure how to comfort someone who doesn’t want it; someone who doesn’t understand how to accept help when it is given.

“Lucy,” Steve gently wakes me. “We’re ten minutes out.” I sit up and rub my eyes as he walks away. I didn’t think I was going to sleep, but I did. I slept hard. I needed it after the past few days we’ve had. I stretch, thankfully not sore from the fight. I put my boots back on my feet, making sure they’re fastened properly. My weapons are still in my locker on the right side, Steve’s shield sitting next to it. Outside is a white tundra. We’re in the mountains and it’s snowing outside. I shiver involuntarily, thinking about Mount Everest. The last time I was in the mountains didn’t end well for me, hopefully I fare better here. I gently hold my hand to where I was shot, memories of what happened begin blasting through my brain. I shake my head quickly and glance back towards the window. What isn’t blanketed with white snow is hard black rock. The old base is only a few miles ahead. This is deep Siberian territory. It’s no wonder nobody has ever found this place. Why would anyone voluntarily come out here? Bucky is strapped into a chair behind the pilots and he nods to me. I wonder if he’s been silent this whole time, or if he talked to Steve. His personality seems to come and go. He seemed chattier when we were in Russia last time, though this dark situation could be affecting him. Steve stands, letting me pilot, and he sinks into a chair besides Bucky. I see a single building in the blowing snow. “Put her down over there,” Steve points to an empty space nearby. I land near a snow vehicle, one that seems freshly used by the look of it. 

Once we’re on the ground we sit for a minute in silence, all of us I think are dreading what lies ahead. It could be a nightmare in that building. We could all be walking to our deaths. Steve is the first to stand. I look back at him and see him checking over his suit, determination clear in his blue eyes. I unbuckle and join him at the weapons lockers. Steve places his shield on his arm and watches as I gather my batons, pistols, and gadgets and place them on my person. Bucky takes an assault weapon from Natasha’s stash and looks over it, evaluating it for battle. I take a shaky breath as Steve reaches for the ramp release. I stop his arm before he hits the button. “Can we have a minute?” I softly ask Bucky. He pales and nods quickly. “Yeah, uh I’ll be uh-over there.” “What is it Luce?” Steve asks once Bucky is busying himself with ammunition. “This is going to be an ugly battle,” I tell him, though I’m sure he knows. He has to be thinking the same things I am. “I just want to say that I love you, Steve. I love you so much.” Steve’s hard expression melts and he cups my cheeks with his gloved hands. “I love you too Luce. You are what makes my life worth living.” I can’t stop the tears that pool in my eyes. He wipes them away quickly. “We’re not saying goodbye, because I can’t say goodbye to you,” he stubbornly shakes his head. “I know you’re scared. I am too,” he whispers. “We can get through this together.” I take another shaky breath. “Together,” I echo softly. He leans down and kisses me, his lips soft but firm against mine. When we part, I wrap my arms around his neck and we hug. I close my eyes and enjoy the warmth and comfort of his embrace. It doesn't last very long. 

Bucky rejoins us, not saying anything about the moment Steve and I just had. A fleeting moment that I wish could last forever. But I don’t think we’ll ever be that lucky. If we survive this then I'm sure there will be another battle. I press the button to release the ramp. As soon as the door opens, snowy wind blows inside and goosebumps appear all over my body. It’s frigid out there. If it’s this cold in the facility we’ll have a real problem. I don’t have a coat and my suit will definitely not keep me warm enough to last more than a few minutes before I begin to develop frostbite. “You remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck?” I glance over at Steve and Bucky, their happy expressions warming my already cold body. If we survive, we'll find a way to help Bucky. Because I would give anything to see Steve that happy all the time. “Was that the time we used our train money to buy hot dogs?” Seeing a smile on Bucky’s face is a good sight. “You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead,” Steve teases him. They both laugh. “What was her name again?” “Dolores,” Steve answers plainly. “You called her Dot.” “She’s gotta be a hundred years old right now,” Bucky muses. “So are we, pal,” Steve replies and clasps Bucky’s shoulder. “I think you both look great for being a hundred,” I tease them, making them both laugh again. “What’s your secret?” “Ice,” they reply in unison before chuckling. “Are you ready?” Steve asks me, his hand finding mine. “Ready to fight super ninjas? Psssh yeah. Of course, I am.” He chuckles and straps on his helmet. “Follow my lead then.” 

I wasn’t wrong when I said it’s frigid outside. I’m shivering as we walk from the jet towards the building. I have my batons in my hands, already prepared for a fight. The snow vehicle means that the doctor is already here. We stop before the entry of the building, finding the door that leads inside, already open. “He can’t have been here more than a few hours,” Steve muses. “Long enough to wake them up,” Bucky replies and I see his grip tighten on his gun. “But can he control them?” I ask softly and both of them have no answer. Steve leads us to an elevator and we all stand inside as it takes us further underground. Steve gives an encouraging nod to Bucky whose stance is rigid. When the elevator reaches the bottom, it shakes violently and I grab onto Steve’s arm. “The last time we were in a scary elevator we got trapped by an evil computer and nearly died.” “But we didn’t,” Steve cheerfully responds as though getting a missile shot at us is a fond memory. “I hope it doesn’t become a trend,” I mumble and Bucky raises his eyebrows but doesn’t question. The outer doors open and Steve pulls up the gate. I look down the mysterious hallway, but no one appears as I thought they would. Bucky exits first, gun held at the ready. Steve follows and I bring up the rear, constantly looking behind me, in case someone tries to surprise us. We follow Bucky through the building, which is old and covered in spiderwebs. I'm glad he knows where he's going. The lights are on though, clearly telling us that someone has been around here. “Through here,” Bucky whispers, pointing to a staircase. Steve nods to him, signaling that he should continue leading the way forward. Steve follows, his steps silent in along the dusty steps. I stick close to his back, climbing just behind. A loud noise behind us causes my heart to sail into my throat and I look over my shoulder. Steve and Bucky both spin back around. Steve pushes me between him and Bucky and we all crouch behind his shield. I can hear my heartbeat thundering in my ears and I reach for the pistol at my hip. Loud metal groaning makes me think that it’s the elevator being used, someone is coming in after us. “You ready?” Steve whispers. “Yeah,” Bucky replies. “Yes,” I answer at the same time. When the metal doors open I see the familiar light I never would have guessed would be behind that door. I feel Steve hesitate but Bucky remains firm behind me. 

Tony strides forward and his mask lifts so we can see his face. I let out the breath I was holding and Bucky and I both stand on the stairs. “You seem a little defensive,” Tony offers. “It’s been a long day,” Steve bites back. I stand in front of Bucky, his gun aimed over my shoulder. “At ease soldier,” Tony calls out to Bucky. “I’m not currently after you.” “Then why are you here?” Tony’s eyes flicker to me, as if looking for someone more reasonable than Steve. I walk down the steps and place a hand on Steve’s shoulder. We may not agree with Tony about the accords but I trust him. He’s been a friend for years now. Without him I’d be dead on Mount Everest, I know he’s a good person; if a little rough around the edges sometimes. “Maybe, your story might not be so crazy.” Steve slightly lowers his shield when I join him, seemingly sensing my intentions. “Ross has no idea I’m here. I’d like to keep it that way.” He shrugs. “Otherwise I gotta arrest myself.” “That sounds like a lot of paperwork,” Steve quips. He finally stands down and I let my shoulders relax. “It’s good to see you, Tony.” “You too, Cap.” He smiles at me. “And of course, Squirt.” I roll my eyes and protest. “I’m not that small.” I’ve been begging him to change my nickname since he gave it to me. He hasn’t budged. We all glance back at Bucky, who has not removed his aim from Tony. “Manchurian Candidate, you’re killing me.” I can’t help but giggle at his reference and Steve looks to me for help. “There’s a truce here. You can drop…” Steve waves Bucky off and he finally stands down. “Thanks for laughing, it warms my heart,” Tony clasps my shoulder. “Must be hard considering Tony Stark has no heart,” I throw back at him. He holds a hand over his chest. “I’ve got no comeback for that one.” “Stumped Tony Stark,” I tease him. “My day’s finally looking up.” “Let’s keep going,” Steve urges on, motioning for me to follow Bucky back up the stairs. 

 

 

 

 

Tony leads the way, lighting up the now dark hallways with his suit. Bucky is just behind him, giving him instructions on where to go. We turn a corner and Tony hesitates. “I got heat signatures,” he tells us. “How many?” Steve questions and I feel him tense next to me, every muscle in his body must be taut. “Uh…one.” “Aren’t there supposed to be five?” I nervously ask Bucky. “Yes,” he replies, his finger hovering over the trigger of his gun. We end in a large circular room and I can feel something different about this one. This is what we’ve been looking for. All the lights click on and we all jump to a defensive position. Nothing attacks us so I stride forward. Steve makes to grab for my wrist but I twist it away from him. “It’s okay,” I assure him. The light is coming from the cryofreeze tanks. I count five of them. I walk up to the first one and my blood chills. Not because of the temperature either. I open my mouth to warn the others that the Winter Soldier before me is dead from a head shot. “If it’s any comfort, they died in their sleep,” a voice comes over a loudspeaker. The others follow me further into the room. Bucky moves beside me and glances at the dead soldier. “Did you really think I wanted more of you?” He tightens his grip on his gun and meets my gaze. “What the hell?” I look around the room and see all the other Winter Soldiers are dead from head shots. Killed in their sleep the voice said. What is the doctors play? Why drag us out here and not use them? “I’m grateful to them, though. They brought you here.” Steve and Tony move on the other side to look at the other dead soldiers. I have a horrible gut-wrenching feeling that we just walked into a trap; an intricate one too. A light appears at the end of the room and the doctors face is brightly lit up. I pull my gun out and aim, as Steve hurls his shield. It hits something, a window perhaps, and bounces back to his hands. “Please, Captain.” He glances around whatever locked room he is hidden inside. “The Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR-100 rockets.” “Coward,” I growl. “I’m betting I could beat that,” Tony snarls. “Oh, I’m sure you could, Mr. Stark. Given time. But then you’d never know why you came.” Steve resumes his steps forward, while Bucky and I hang back. Both of us are looking up, prepared for whatever is going to happen. “You killed innocent people in Vienna, just to bring us here?” I can hear the anger in Steve’s voice. His nose is practically touching the window he’s so close. “I’ve thought of nothing else for over a year,” he proclaims. “I studied you. I followed you. But now that you’re standing here, I just realized…there’s a bit of green in the blue of your eyes.” I pause, wondering why someone would stalk Steve. What does he want? He chuckles. “How nice to find a flaw.” If he knew Steve, then he’d know that his eyes are not his flaw, his inability to turn down a fight is. “You’re Sokovian,” Steve realizes. “Is that what this is about?” “Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell.” Tony looks back at me, I can’t see his face, but I’m guessing we have similar expressions. Sokovia was destroyed because of Ultron, because of the Avengers. I vividly remember nearly dying on that rock. But we did it to protect people. “No,” he shakes his head. “I’m here because I made a promise.” “You lost someone?” “I lost everyone,” he returns, face paling. “And so, will you.” Steve hurriedly glances over his shoulder at me, mouth open in terror. His eyes are so full of fear, I’ve never seen them look so vulnerable. Bucky moves in front of me, his shoulders just as tense as Steve’s. My breath hitches in my throat and Bucky fully blocks me from the doctor’s gaze. They think he means me, that I’m the target. Fear makes me shiver, does his vengeance mean killing me? I'm not so easy to kill.

The screen next to Steve’s clicks on, showing December 16, 1991 in Russian. Steve moves from the window to watch. “An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again,” the doctor, or Sokovian man states. “But one that crumbles from within? That’s dead.” His lips are curling in disgust. “Forever.” Bucky follows as I move to stand beside Steve and Tony to watch what is prepared. Tony’s breathing becomes uneven and he glances around uneasily. “I know that road,” he states. He looks back up. “What is this?” He’s yelling now and it worries me, his voice is shaky. I’ve never seen something trouble Tony so much. Not since he’s gotten over his panic attacks. The video shows us a car slamming into a tree. The impact is hard, that car must’ve been going over 50 miles per hour. “Tony?” I softly murmur to him, hoping to question what’s wrong; what could make him so upset. A motorcycle shows up at the scene. I recognize Bucky on the bike, or should I say the Winter Soldier. My hand moves to cover my mouth in horror. “Help my wife,” the man groans. Bucky grabs the fallen driver cruelly by the hair. “Sergeant Barnes?” He asks in amazement. “Howard?” A female voice cries out. This is a video of the death of Tony’s parents. Bucky begins lowering his gun, I see it out of the corner of my eye. I see the frown on his lips, the misery in his eyes. He killed Tony's parents. Howard Stark is brutally beaten and thrown onto the ground. “Howard! Howard!” His wife continuously cries from the front seat. Bucky returns Howard to the car, staging it to look like he died in the accident. He moves to the passenger side of the car and chokes Maria Stark before shooting out the security camera. Once the video ends Tony lunges for Bucky. Steve catches him and I place myself in front of Tony. Bucky jerks backwards, tears streaking his cheeks. “No, Tony!” Tony looks back at Steve, the anguish clear in his brown eyes. “Did you know?” He whispers. Steve glances at me and my head falls. We saw the article when Zola showed us. We knew HYDRA had something to do with it. “I didn’t know it was him,” Steve replies. “Don’t bullshit me, Rogers. Did you know?” “Yes,” Steve answers honestly. Tony steps away and takes a shaky breath. Before I can stop him, he’s punching Steve across the face. Steve flies backwards and rolls to a stop. Bucky raises his gun but I step between them, dropping my gun onto the floor. “Tony,” I plead, placing my hands on the cold metal of his suit. “Don’t do this.” “Get out of the way Lucy,” he growls and I know Bucky is behind me, waiting for me to do the same. “Tony please. This is what this guy wants. He wants to tear the Avengers apart. Make us weak! Don’t let him!” I can’t help the tears that fall from my eyes. My heart is breaking for Tony, for Bucky. This isn't how it's supposed to be. “Lucy! Last warning!” I let my hands fall but firmly stand still. “If you are going to do this, you’ll have to go through me,” I choke out. I release my batons and let them fall to the ground, making it clear that I’m unarmed. “Then I’m sorry,” he plainly states and swings his arm at me. 

Bucky watches Lucy fall to the ground, the punch knocking her unconscious. Stark shoots at him and he blocks it, aiming with his own weapon. They begin fighting, the type of battle where only one person walks away from. Steve gets back up and hurls his shield at Tony, stopping him before he kills Bucky. He slams him away and Stark stumbles. But he’s recovered quickly and shoots a magnetic device that holds Steve’s legs together, allowing him to resume his assault on Bucky. Bucky breaks Stark’s metal hand and forces the missile away from his face. The missile hits the wall, causing an explosion that warms the room. Steve dodges the fallen debris and halts. He glances back at Lucy, lying still and vulnerable. She’s unconscious. Bucky looks up at him. “Get Lucy and get out of here!” Steve shouts desperately. Bucky leaps over a fallen cryotank towards Lucy but stops and flees from a pursuing Stark. Steve glances back at Lucy but find she’s gone; the explosion must have woken her and she’s seeking safety, thank god. He resumes his pursuit, hoping to protect Bucky. 

 

 

 

 

 

A groan escapes my lips as I open my eyes. Pain radiates from my skull. “You have a concussion,” a soothing accented voice tells me. I open my eyes and find myself lying outside in the snow, the cloudy sky greeting me. Next to me is a fully suited up Wakandan King, though he’s not wearing his helmet. I’m not sure how he got here, or how I got here. “What happened?” “I captured the man responsible for my father’s death,” he answers and nods to the body next to him. Squinting I can see that the doctor is still breathing. What a disappointment. I hold a hand up to the left side of my face and my fingers find wet blood. “I assume it hurts,” he states and I nod. “I brought you up here, when it was clear nobody else was going to check on you. You are very lucky I got to you in time, because the building began to collapse. You would have died.” “Oh my god,” I gasp as I remember the video. “Tony…where are they?” I jump to my feet, nearly falling over as I do so. “They are beneath us,” he answers. “It is not good. They are ripping each other apart.” “I have to try and stop them,” I firmly reply. “Miss Temple,” he bids me goodbye. “Thank you for helping me, Your Highness,” I fervently show my gratitude. “You are most welcome,” he replies and returns his eyes to the horizon, as if expecting something. 

On shaky legs I crawl back through the debris. There is smoke billowing from a fire and I’m forced to cover my mouth to try and keep it from my lungs. I wish I had a mask of some kind. As I get closer to the bottom I can hear the sounds of fighting, the sounds of metal on metal. I see the light from Tony’s blasters and try and quicken my pace. There’s so much to climb around that I’m slowed. It doesn’t help that the entire left side of my head is screaming in pain. I feel the warm blood along dripping from my jaw. That blow is going to take time to heal. I don't know why Tony would hit me so hard. I slide down a cement wall and fall when my feet hit the ground. It’s colder here and there’s snow under my back, which means it connects to the mountainside. I struggle to get back to my feet, blackness overtaking my vision. My unsteady feet lead me to the room where they are fighting. Ahead of my eyes is a horror show, straight from a nightmare. Bucky is unconscious, missing his metal arm. Steve is on top of Tony, his shield stuck in Tony’s arc reactor. “Stop!” I shout at them, holding onto the beam to for support. Both men look up at me and Steve falls off of Tony, gasping for breath. “Oh my god,” I sob when I see just how wounded they both are. I kneel besides Tony and gently touch his bloody face. He pushes me away; his expression is a mask of anger. “Tony please, I want to help you,” I whisper and his hand falls back to the ground. Steve rips his shield back from Tony’s chest. “Steve!” I shout at him when Tony groans. Steve glances at me with strange eyes, then strides over to Bucky while I check Tony’s injuries. He rolls over to his side and groans. “Try not to move much,” I tell him. “You might make it worse.” Tony pushes me to the side and I fall onto my butt. “That shield doesn’t belong to you!” He shouts at Steve. “You don’t deserve it!” “Tony, please,” I beg him to stop. “My father made that shield!” A loud clank makes me turn around. Steve is standing with his arm around Bucky who doesn’t look good, he is barely managing to stay on his feet. The shield is laying at his feet, meant to be left there. I never thought he’d really give the shield up for anything, but he’s giving it up for Bucky. “Lucy, are you coming?” His voice breaks when he speaks. I meet his eyes, which are filled with tears, making them seem even more blue. In them I can see the hurt and betrayal he feels. He adjusts Bucky’s weight against him, waiting for my answer. He’s gasping for breath and I can see some of the wounds on his face and body. “I’m so sorry, Tony,” I apologize with a sob. The relief in Steve’s eyes at least makes me feel a little better. I get back to my feet and join him and Bucky. 

Once we’re on the jet, I instantly place us in shadow mode. There isn’t any coming back from what just happened. We’re criminals, terrorists. Everyone will be looking for us. Once we’re flying in simple glide mode I place the jet on auto-pilot. Steve is seated next to the medical bed, looking down at Bucky worriedly. When I join him he cautiously touches the side of my head and I shrink away from the hot spark of pain. “I’m sorry,” he cries, understanding how much it hurts. “What can I do? I… I feel helpless,” he whispers. “My skull isn’t fractured, or I’d likely be dead. It must just be a severe concussion.” “What do you need?” I bite my lip as my skull pounds with a continuous headache. “I need rest…but…” “But what? Lucy, tell me what to do?” Steve looks desperate and pale. I don’t know how injured he is, or what we’re going to do, where we’re going to go now. We have nothing now. “I need rest, but you’ll have to watch me. Wake me up every other hour.” “I can do that,” he readily agrees. “Let’s look at your injuries first,” I suggest. “I’m fine.” “Steve, this isn’t up for discussion. I can’t rest unless you’re fine to pilot the plane if need be and keep an eye on Bucky and I.” He relents and allows me to look over him. He has bruises and scrapes, but overall seems fine. I lower my hands to his chest and apply a little pressure along his ribs. He hisses in pain. “Broken rib?” He asks calmly, covering my hand with his. “I think so." "I’ll be fine in an hour or so,” he guesses. “The serum will heal me completely in the next few hours.” With Bucky strapped to our only medical bed I sit in one of the chairs behind the pilot’s seat. Steve hands me some painkillers and sits next to me with a glass of water and a wet towel. I take the medicine and sit still while he cleans the wound on my head then wraps it with a white bandage. “Steve?” “Yeah?” “What do we do now?” He squats in front of me and buckles my seat belt, securing me into the seat. “Do you have a safehouse near here? Somewhere we could lay low while you and Bucky heal?” I think to my list of safehouses and my head hurts just from that small amount of activity. “Enzo and Louis have an apartment in Dnipro. In Ukraine,” I tell him tiredly. It’s the closest one that I haven’t used while with the Avengers, and only Steve and Sam know about Louis and the others. I never even told Natasha. It has to be safe. “I’ve used it once before. We can stay there and figure out what comes next.” He kisses my hand. “I’m so sorry Lucy. For dragging you into this, for not protecting you from Tony,” he angrily gestures to my head. “It’s not your fault,” I assure him. “I’m okay, Steve. We’re okay.” “Get some rest. I’ll wake you, just as you told me.” 

“How are we going to get there without being seen?” Steve asks me as we hover over Dnipro. The city lights glaring off our window. I tap my chin, ignoring the constant thud of my head. “You’re going to hate me, but can you hide in the sewers while I find a place for the jet?” Steve rolls his perfect blue eyes. “The sewer? Really?” “It’s Sunday, nobody will be down there. I’ll come get you once the jet is hidden and we can get to the apartment together.” “On the streets?” “Of course not,” I answer him with a snort. “They have a car. We can hide Bucky in the back,” I tell him simply. “And getting him inside?” “It’s a hideout for thieves, do you really think anyone asks questions?” “I don’t know how you want me to answer that.” I grin at him. “I know where there is a sewer entrance. I’ll drop you off then come back with the car. Try not to draw any attention to yourself.” He glances at his civilian clothes. “I look perfectly ordinary.” “You are never ordinary,” I tell him softly and he smiles sheepishly. “I’ll change too before I meet you, obviously. Do you want to get Bucky’s suit off before I leave?” “I don’t want to aggravate his injury,” Steve answers with a frown. “Fair point.” I land the jet, thankful for the cover of darkness. “Be careful,” he whispers to me, softly pressing his lips to mine. “You too.” I watch him scoop Bucky up and enter the sewers through the gate. 

 

 

 

 

Once the jet is parked in a safe place I glance at my suit. I won’t be able to walk around wearing this for obvious reasons. I dig through the spare clothing here on the jet. There isn’t much, but enough for a suitable disguise. I tie my hair into a ponytail and take out a plain baseball cap. I’m glad we have so many of them. With a pair of sunglasses, nobody should recognize me, though it is nighttime. Even if they do, I can easily blend in with crowds. Thankfully that was a huge part of my training. With a quick pick of the apartment lock I’m inside the apartment. The alarm starts beeping and I swiftly enter the passcode to disarm it. I’m so glad they keep it consistent with all their other safehouses. I should probably call them, let them know I’m using it. But then Enzo would want me to come back and keep my promise about helping them in the future. He’ll call in my favor, of that I have no doubt. I don’t mind helping them; I’m actually looking forward to it. But right now, isn’t a good time. I'll need to wait for the heat to die down before going back to them. I find the spare key inside and hook it onto a key ring. Anna keeps these places so organized, I love it. I scoop the car keys out of the Italian flag dish and enter the garage. I walk past an array of fancy cars. Diego has never been subtle about the way he spends his stolen money. He certainly enjoys the finest cars money can buy…or steal. I pick the least conspicuous car, still a blacked-out Range Rover, very former Shield. Now to find Steve before someone else does. 

I grab the flashlight from the glove compartment and park right outside a sewer entrance. I look around the empty block. Thankfully it’s so late here that nobody is out prowling the streets. I’m not in any shape to fight; I’m glad we’ll be out of here before dawn. I pry open the gate to the sewer and click on my flashlight. It provides a beam of light through the darkness. I tiptoe forward, looking for any sign of Steve and Bucky. “Steve?” I hesitantly call out into the tunnel. My voice echoes ahead. The only thing I hear is the dripping of water. I sigh and trudge through the water, further inside. After about a half hour of walking, my light begins to flicker. “Oh no,” I whisper urgently and try hitting it with my hand to keep it alive. But it doesn’t work and it dies, leaving me in the pitch black. I shiver from a cold draft. Okay, I just have to be calm. It’s just a little dark, nothing I haven’t dealt with before. ‘But you were able to fight,’ a nasty voice reminds me in my head. I take a shaky breath and touch my head. Where I place my hand instantly hurts, my headache still pounding. I shift to my right and place my hand on the cold wall. I nearly shrink back when I find wet grime but without the wall. I’ll be stumbling around in the dark. I begin moving forward, wishing Wanda was here with me to light the way with her powers and wouldn’t be alone. 

Every sound causes me to jump. I don’t know how long I’ve been down here. Well over an hour I’d guess. I should have brought a gun, but I was worried about the possibility of being pulled over. It’s hard enough being a wanted criminal, but placing an unregistered firearm on my person…suicidal. If I get arrested, I’ll be shipped off to wherever the others are for imprisonment. “Are you lost, sweetheart?” I spin around towards the sound of the foreign voice, my heart leaping to my throat. I can hear people breathing, multiple people. A lantern is lit, allowing me to finally see the area around me. I’m standing in the tunnels still; in about a few inches of dirty running water. There are about a dozen men looking at me, none of them look particularly nice. I recognize their dialect as Slavic-Ukrainian and return in their language, sounding as native as I can. “My dog ran in here and my flashlight died,” I manage to squeak, proud of my tone. I want them to think I’m scared. ‘You are scared,’ a voice reminds me. One man clicks his tongue impatiently and they spread out, moving to each side of me. All my instincts are screaming at me; to run, to scream, to fight. “Didn’t your parents tell you that nighttime is dangerous for a beautiful woman such as yourself? Especially in a place like this,” he murmurs, stroking the stone wall. I swallow back my fear and meet his steely gaze. “They did.” “And yet, here you are, all alone in the undercity.” I know these tunnels run for miles, but voices in here echo. And somewhere out there Steve and Bucky are waiting, probably bored and tired. And luckily, Steve has enhanced hearing. “What do you want?” I ask coolly, ignoring the way my heart rate picks up. “I want a lot of things,” the leader replies. “Wealth, riches, a pretty girl,” he calls out and reaches his fingers towards me. My back hits the wall before he touches me. “Wealth and riches are the same thing,” I point out, making his lips twist. I really need to learn when to shut my mouth, come on Lucy. 

“Leave me alone,” I growl, my fingers slowly reaching towards the knife in my waistband. “What do you think, boys? Should we let her go?” A rumble of laughter sweeps through the tunnels. “No, Petro. Let’s have some fun,” the man next to the leader, Petro, shouts in delight. I swallow thickly. My brain buzzes with possibilities of how this will end, none of them good for me. Being hurt with a head injury, essentially makes me useless. Any more bumps to my head could cause permanent damage, or life-threatening harm. A man to my left takes a few steps closer to me, jeering at me as if I was a child. I move effortlessly, as my reflexes take over. I grab his arms and snap it over my shoulder. Before he can even cry out, I throw him backwards into some of the others gathered. “My arm,” he screeches. “I think she broke it!” I take the knife out, brandishing it in front of me. “This bitch think she can hurt one of us? Let’s show her what happens to our enemies!” My arms are shaking as I force them back, swinging my weapon in arcs around my body. I’ve slashed people a few times and kicked them backwards, but I won’t be able to keep them at bay forever. I slash the knife across a throat of a bearded man who attacks me to my right. He grips his throat as he falls to his knees, but there isn’t any coming back from that, he’ll bleed out in moments. An agonized scream escapes my lips when something hits me from behind, my knife slipping from my fingers. Pain explodes in the back of my neck and I stagger, falling face first into the stream. “Are you a cop or something,” the leader growls, kneeling next to me. “Or something,” I groan into the dirty water, spitting it out of my mouth. “You killed some of my best men.” “Sounds like you need a better training regiment,” I bite out, ignoring the searing pain in my head. I whimper when he lifts my head by using my hair. He pulls harder and I stand with him, trying to lessen the pain by going up onto my tip toes. 

“Let her go,” an angry but wonderfully familiar voice calls out into the darkness. Petro pulls me backwards and holds my own knife to my throat, the sharp edge biting into my skin. Steve strides into the small lantern lit area. His expression is a mask of rage. If looks could kill, every man around me would be a smoldering pile of dust. “Stev-Ah!” I begin, but whimper when Petro presses the knife further into my throat. I see another shadow join Steve. Bucky limps next to him, holding a small gun with his only hand. He repeats Steve’s orders in Ukrainian, spitting them like venom. One of the largest men laughs. “We’re taking the girl! These homeless guys can’t do anything about it! Usually they know to stay out of these tunnels.” He points to Bucky. “I mean that one doesn’t even have an arm.” We begin backing away and Steve locks eyes with me, I can see worry and panic in them. But that is once more replaced with fury. Bucky closes one eye and begins shooting. His aim is precise and soon, Petro’s men are groaning on the ground. I can smell the coppery scent of blood from their wounds. Bucky is aiming for their legs, incapacitating them without killing. I feel Petro backing up in fear, he’s clearly unprepared for an assault of this caliber. Once the men begin to fall; Steve moves faster than my eyes can follow. Suddenly he’s standing beside us. He reaches for Petro’s arm and bends it backwards, breaking it and forcing the knife to fall; I hear it clattering along the ground. I collapse against the wall for support as Steve punches Petro repeatedly. When he finally stands his fists are bloody and Petro is not moving. Steve catches me when I fall into his arms. “I don’t know how that happened,” I whisper, pressing my cheek into his shoulder. “Are you okay?” “I took a hit in the back of the head,” I tell him. “Not sure how bad.” “Bucky and I heard you scream. I’m sorry it took us so long to get to you,” he murmurs, pulling away to get a look at my face. He gently probes his fingers along my head, finding the wound where I was hit with some kind of blunt object. “It’s more your neck,” Steve explains. “Which is good because your head can’t take another hit like that.” He clutches me close again. “Lucy, I could have lost you.” “I’m sorry,” I breathe out. “I got lost; my flashlight died. I don’t know what happened.” “We should move,” Bucky murmurs. Over Steve’s shoulder I can see that he looks incredibly pale. “I parked the car outside an entrance, but I got all turned around in the dark.” Steve looks at Bucky. “Lucy, we’ve been waiting for you for almost six hours.” “What? That can’t be-I was only down here for maybe an hour.” He looks into my eyes worriedly. “It’s true.” I glance around at the dimly lit tunnel, even in the hazy light I can see strange drawings on the walls. Whatever this place is, we need to get out of here. Something about it is off, something inside me knows we don’t belong here. “We should get out of here,” I murmur uncertainly. Steve loops my arm around his shoulders so he can bear most of my weight. “You good, Buck?” “Yeah.” He shortly replies. 

By the time we get into the parked car; it’s daylight. So, Steve was right, I was in there for hours and I didn’t even know it. There was something wrong with those tunnels, something sinister. I never want to step foot in there again. People are walking the sidewalks; going to work or the market. Bucky hides in the backseat, keeping his face away from all the windows. He looks exhausted. I should have gotten to them sooner. This is all my fault. Steve takes the keys from my outstretched hand after helping me get into the passenger seat. I buckle my seatbelt and hesitantly touch the back of my neck, finding dried blood beneath my fingers. Steve takes my sunglasses and places them on his face, looking nervously around the street. I begin to set up the GPS so we can get off the streets before we’re spotted by someone.


	26. Chapter 26

Over the next two days; Steve treats Bucky and my injuries as best he can. Bucky is in and out of consciousness every day. He was the most injured during the battle. His super soldier strength must be different than Steve’s, he can’t heal and bounce back as quickly. He has me a little worried. With my head properly bandaged; there isn’t much we can do but wait and rest. Eventually I’ll be fine, it’ll just take a few more days. Steve is, of course, perfectly fine. Not even a scratch on him. I’m so thankful for the Serum keeping him alive and healthy; I wish I was that lucky. I wash some dishes in the kitchen, glancing over at Bucky who is asleep in the other room. I don’t know how we’re going to be able to help him with his arm. We don’t have the resources anymore for a proper prosthetic and the small piece of metal left is very obvious. His mind also concerns me. Anyone who knows HYDRA trigger words could control him in a matter of minutes and Steve will never be able to fight him. He cares too much; he gave up everything for Bucky. I miss home; I won’t lie. I miss our apartment and our friends. Nothing will be the same without Nat. I don’t even know what we’re going to do now. I have plenty of money saved up and safehouses scattered around the world, but how long will it all last? I have no doubt every government is searching for us and as skilled as we are, we can’t hide forever, not from so much. I should stop thinking about it so much, it’ll only make things worse. 

Steve joins me in the tiny kitchen, I hear his feet on the tiled floor. He stops my hand from grabbing another plate. “How are you feeling?” “I’m fine,” I answer calmly. “Just a little tired.” He runs his knuckles over my cheek and I lean into his touch. “You’re leaving,” I state sadly as I read his expression. “I have to get the others out. You know I do.” “Why can’t you wait till I can help you?” “You have to stay with Bucky,” he explains softly. “We don’t even know where they are,” I complain, sounding very upset. I want him to stay, even though he needs to rescue the others. “You said we were always going to do things together.” “Someone told me where they were imprisoned. Lucy, I have to go.” I blink away the tears in my eyes. “I know, god I know you do. I just don’t want you to. I’m sorry.” His hand slides down my back and he pulls me close to his chest. “You’ll be safe here, you and Buck. Till I come back?” I nod slowly, resting my cheek against his chest. “There’s another safe house outside the city. If things get messy here, I’ll take Bucky there. You’ll be able to find us.” “Will you bring everyone back with you?” “No,” Steve answers. “That’s too many of us in one place. Too easy for the UN to track us down.” “I have a safehouse,” I tell him. “In Uganda. I can send the coordinates to the jet.” “That will be a good place for the others to lay low. At least until we come up with a plan.” I tilt my face up and he leans down to kiss me; his lips soft and warm against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him with all the passion I have in me. “Come back to me, Steve,” I whisper when we break apart. “Always,” he replies, pressing his lips to mine once more before exiting the apartment, leaving me in silence. 

I spend the next three days by Bucky’s side, wiping his brow as he fights off a fever. I’m starting to get concerned, if he doesn’t recover soon I’ll have to find a doctor; one who won’t ask questions or one who will accept bribes. That could be difficult. I glance over my shoulder at the little TV on the dresser. My face is on the screen, with the words, ‘WANTED CRIMANAL’ written beneath it. Not so long ago I was the ‘Lost Avenger’ and before that I was one of the Heroes of New York. I let out a tired sigh. This is shaping up to be a rough week. I’ve been sleeping as much as I can but Bucky needs watching while he’s asleep, especially with this nasty fever, no doubt it’s caused by his injuries. Nothing I've done so far will lower it. My head is healing; though I still get lingering headaches. I’ll be glad when I’m fully recovered. We’re almost out of food; I’ll have to make a run to the market soon, which is risky. Every time we exit the apartment the possibility of being spotted grows. Bucky’s eyes snap open and I smile. “Good morning. How do you feel?” “Someone’s coming down the hallway,” he states urgently. I quickly stand and reach for my batons in the kitchen. “Stay there,” I order him and he relents, closing the door to block him from view. I grab a scarf out of Anna’s room and wrap it around my head and face, only allowing my eyes to show. I grab a long robe to hide my American clothing and batons from view, just as someone knocks on the door. Bucky was right. I take a deep breath and jog all the Ukrainian from my memory. I’m glad I can be convincing, thank you Shield academy. I open the door and nearly jump out of my socks when I see it’s the cops. I thought it would be like a concerned neighbor. “Hello?” The man looks at me suspiciously, eyes roving over my attire. “We got a call from the building, said something strange was going on here. You know anything about that?” “My husband is not home,” I tell them, making my voice sound worried and anxious. I’m hoping they’ll consider a frightened housewife a non-threat. “Nothing strange, maybe try apartment next door. They’re always loud.” I feel bad throwing whoever lives there under the bus, but I’m one of the most wanted people in the world, it’s best not to draw attention. So, better them than us. “I’m sorry I must go. Please do not tell my husband you spoke to me.” I close the door in their faces. 

I rush back into Bucky’s room, slipping out of the robe. “Were they here for us?” “Maybe. Not sure,” I quickly reply. “We’re not taking any chances though so we’re leaving now.” He shakily gets to his feet and I throw some clothes at him. “Steve still has the jet so we’ll have to take a car. I’ll pack up some of our stuff.” I close the door to let him change, and begin scurrying around the other rooms, shoving our stuff into a duffel bag. “Lucy…?” “What’s wrong?” I tense at the worried sound of his voice. There must be something else. “There are more cops outside.” “Then we leave everything else. Come on!” I scoop up a set of keys and wrap a jacket over Bucky’s shoulders, trying to hide the fact that he’s missing an arm. “Will Steve be able to find us?” “I hope so,” I reply as I hold his other hand, dragging him down the steps. I know he’s still sick but right now it’s either we move or we get captured. Or worse we die. I don’t doubt there are orders to shoot us onsite. We’re most likely considered armed and extremely dangerous. My heart is thundering in my ears as I pull Bucky along. We have to get out of here. We get into the garage and I throw the bag I brought into the passenger seat and help Bucky hide underneath blankets in the backseat. I place sunglasses over my eyes and tighten the scarf around my face. My foot hits the floor as soon as the car is in gear. 

 

 

 

 

The farmhouse I take us to is about a hundred miles from the city. It’s extremely secluded, with no one around for miles. Bucky slept the whole way in the car and I think since he was piled under all those blankets, his fever might have broken. That would be incredible. If his fever breaks, he’ll start feeling better. The farmhouse is extremely rundown, not even with working electricity. Thank god it’s summer or we’d freeze our asses off. I doubt we’d make it through the night out here during winter, even if I lit a fire. I scrounge up something for us to eat and soon after, Bucky falls asleep on a pile of blankets on the floor. I watch him breathe evenly before sitting in the other room. I constantly check the news on my phone, but there aren’t any stories about a mass ex-Avengers breakout. I think that would probably top news, unless Ross is trying to hide it. I’m comforted by the fact that no one has spotted Steve though. 

After over a week at the farmhouse, my satellite phone is dead. We have no electricity or running water, and worse, no news. On the bright side I found a healthy garden in the backyard so we at least have food. Thank god I have a set of Clint’s arrows because I’ve been forced to shoot animals that get a little too close to us. But I’ll admit, I liked rabbit. Bucky is also immensely better, no longer sick, he’s just bored like I am. Besides only having one arm he's in pretty good spirits. I light a fire in the fireplace and we sit on the tattered furniture, drinking from a bottle of Vodka I stole from a town around ten miles south. “Have you ever been to Angola?” Bucky asks me. “Nope,” I answer and take a swig of the bottle. I shake my head and nearly giggle when I see him frown. “My turn! Have you been to Bhutan?” He shakes his head and then grins. “Finally!” “If you were frozen so much, how have you visited so many countries,” I ask in exasperation. He shrugs. “That’s literally your first drink.” “And you thought you were well traveled,” he teases me. “I was an international super spy. I really thought I was,” I tell him honestly. “I guess being around for as long as I have, let’s me explore more of the world.” “Not far, you were frozen most of it,” I argue. “Touché.” “I’m going to be so hungover tomorrow,” I whine and lay my head back onto the floor. “Playing the drinking game was your idea,” he points out. “Yeah, but you’re no fun.” “Thanks.” “You’re welcome.” He holds the bottle away from my outstretched hand. “I’m cutting you off. Go sleep it off. God, you’re like Steve the first time he drank.” I perk up and roll over onto my elbows so I look at him. “Please, do tell me more.” “Like you’ll remember it,” he adds with an eyeroll. “C’mon please?” “Fine,” he relents with a grin. “Little Stevie couldn’t handle his alcohol. First time he drank alcohol he got so drunk off two beers.” Bucky laughs. “He picked a fight with these Italian guys. Even I got my ass kicked. Now that I think back on it, they were probably part of the mob.” “Steve would pick a fight with mobsters,” I chuckle, picturing him fighting against someone three times the size of him. It’s not surprising. “Now he can’t get drunk. It’s a shame really. I wonder if he misses it?” 

“He never would have been able to talk to you, you know,” Bucky explains while taking another swig from the almost empty bottle. If I drank all that I’m so going to throw up later. “He could barely talk to me when I met him. He was rude.” “Rude? I’ve never known Steve Rogers to be rude to a lady,” Bucky murmurs in disbelief. “Well, about five minutes after I met him I was attacked by Russian mercenaries and got his favorite coffee shop destroyed.” “That’s slightly more understandable then,” Bucky muses. “How did he manage to catch you?” I look up at his teasing grin. “Well Shield moved us to DC for missions so we were always together. God, after so long working in the dark, it was so nice to be myself with someone.” “You’re right,” Bucky agrees. “But it was only after Shield/HYDRA shot a missile at us, did anything ever happen.” “Was this around the time you found out about me?” “The day before,” I nod to him. “Though Steve tells me he asked me on a date the day before the missile thing, to me it sounded more like hanging out. But I’ll take his word for it.” I tap my chin. “And we almost kissed once before the Battle of New York. But I got called into work and we never talked about it.” “That is so Steve. He really hasn't changed.” “What was he like before…all the stress?” “We had so much fun.” Bucky’s eyes are far away and a real smile is on his face. “We would laugh all the time. It didn’t matter what we were doing. Going to Coney Island, seeing baseball games, even when we were real young and played in the Brooklyn streets and alleys. Before the war…before his mom passed…we were always laughing.” “I wish he could let go of the responsibilities and stress.” “He’s not Captain America anymore,” Bucky points out. “Maybe he can.” “He’ll never be able to. I’ve always known. He may have given up the shield, but he can never turn down a fight.” “And how do you feel about that?” I finish my water bottle, trying to sober up a bit. “I try not to think about it,” I mutter, remembering our previous conversations and how they made me feel. “I’m going to bed. Can you lock up?” “Yeah Lucy, I’ll take care of it. Goodnight.” 

“Lucy!” “Lucy!” I jolt awake and sit up, bumping my head into something. “Ow!” “Shhh!” In the faint light coming from the moon, I see Bucky’s silhouette. “What’s wrong?” “Someone’s outside.” I instantly swing my legs out of bed and Bucky hands me an automatic pump shotgun. “I can’t use this one,” he states simply. I see a silver Glock in his only hand. I hold my breath and lead Bucky through the hallway. My feet are silent, thankfully they’re bare, making it easier. I look at my choice of sleepwear and silently groan. I guess borrowing Steve’s t-shirt was not the best choice for this evening. Bucky nods when I point to the backdoor, he strides over silently and pulls it open, allowing me to go outside first. The nighttime chill causes goosebumps to cover my uncovered arms and legs. I stride forward, gun at my shoulder and Bucky guarding my back. I don't know how anyone could have found us here. “Over there,” he breathes out so light I wouldn’t have heard it I wasn’t right next to him. I turn where he’s facing but can’t see anything with my stupid normal human eyes. God I wish I had super soldier senses. My hand clutches the pump of the shotgun. I finally see someone moving this way and I pull back to shoot. “Woah guys…a little edgy?” Steve’s voice drifts over to us. “Jesus Christ,” I curse in anger, letting the gun fall back to my side. “Most people just call me Steve,” he jokes with a bright smile. “I almost blew your freaking head off, you idiot!” “Probably shouldn’t sneak up on two former assassins, Buddy,” Bucky offers in a more kind tone. “Neither of you shot me,” he points out with a grin. I hit him with the barrel of the gun and he stumbles, falling onto his butt, more in surprise than anything. “I’m going to throw up behind that tree and then I’m going to bed.” I set the gun on the ground and glower at Steve. “You can sleep on the floor.” I clutch onto the tree and puke my guts up, hopefully getting all the alcohol out of my stomach. I knew this was going to happen. Bucky chuckles and helps Steve back to his feet. “Glad to have you back.” Steve looks at Lucy in concern. “Is she okay?” “She wanted to play a drinking game,” he states plainly, then shrugs. “I won.” 

The next morning Steve wakes me with breakfast, Advil, and an apologetic smile. “Morning Luce.” I groan and roll away, pressing my face into the pillow. “I’m sorry I scared you last night.” I hear him kneel down besides the bed. The creaking of the old wood gives it away. “C’mon Luce. Wake up.” “I am awake.” I grumpily turn to face him. “Were you successful?” “Everyone is in the safehouse for now. Though Scott and Barton are going to return to the states to take a deal so they can be with their families. I wanted to get you guys first before they left.” I think about Clint and his family. He should be with them, even if it means house arrest. Families shouldn’t be split up. I think of my own parents who must be worried sick and...Luke. Who knows how Luke is taking the news, probably not well. “I also uh…” I sense his discomfort and push myself up on my elbows to get a better look at him. “What did you do?” “I sent Tony a letter.” “A letter?” “Explaining myself. I also sent him a burner phone with my number in it. Just in case he would ever need us.” “Why would he?” “Skeletons in the closet?” He answers with a shrug. “Vision said the rate of catastrophic events has gone up. I doubt it will stop because of the Accords, because we’re gone.” I’m hesitant to believe that Tony will call. After everything that happened…I seriously doubt it. It’ll be too hard for him to forget…to forgive. His pride won’t let him. And what could be out there? The thing that scared Thor? I don't want to think about that. “The new safehouse has running water?” “Yes.” “And food?” “Yes.” I slip out of bed and stretch. “Then let’s get out of this terrible place.” He kisses my cheek. “I missed you.” “I missed you too, Steve.” 

Once on the jet again I lean back in the pilot’s chair. My hangover was cured by water and medicine; I feel so much better. Though I don’t think I’ll be drinking vodka for a while. We’re flying across the Mediterranean Sea towards Africa. The sea is a shiny blue-green color. I can’t wait to see the others; I’m curious about their imprisonment. I wonder how they took it. I doubt they were very comfortable. I can only imagine Clint shouting things at the guards. The jet begins to beep from an incoming communication. “What is that?” Steve instantly asks, already on alert. “It’s a call,” I answer with a frown. “We’re in shadow mode, nobody should be able to contact us.” Steve appears by my side, his hand on my shoulder. “Answer it.” I flip on auto pilot and swirl the chair to face the communications screen. When the monitor pops on, I’m face to face with T’challa, the King of Wakanda. “Your Highness,” I greet in surprise, feeling my hands jerk over to the wheel. “You look well, Miss Temple. I assume Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes are with you?” Steve sits on the armrest of my chair. “How are you able to communicate with us?” He smiles brightly. “You will find that I am able to do things that most people are not.” “What can we do for you?” I politely ask, feeling only slightly tense. “It is more of what I can do for you,” he corrects. “I wish to offer you asylum in Wakanda. Our design group may have a way to help Sergeant Barnes with the HYDRA programming.” Steve and I share an excited look. “How is that possible?” “You will have to see,” he says with a laugh. “I will give you very specific instructions on how to enter the country. Then we will help you. Friends are welcome in Wakanda.” “Thank you,” Steve replies fervently. T'challa smiles. “We will see you soon since you are already over Africa.” The transmission ends and silence falls back over us. “Do you really think they can do that?” Bucky asks, his voice filled with hope. “He certainly believes so,” I reply. “What do you think Steve?” “Let’s see what he has to say,” Steve agrees. “We can decide what to do after we have all the information.” I look at the instructions he sent to the jet and frown. I’ve never seen anything like it. “These are strange. Look, it tells us not to fear the mountain.” “That is odd. But I suppose we should trust him. He did save you in Siberia,” Steve murmurs. “He did,” I coincide and enter in the new coordinates, the team will have to wait a little longer.

 

 

 

 

Wakanda is unbelievable. I don’t even have the words to describe it. I don’t understand how they’ve kept this hidden from the world, it’s breathtaking. It’s like a hidden oasis on earth. There’s a large lake, vegetation, and the most beautiful buildings I’ve ever seen. The giant black panther also makes me understand T’challa’s choice of costume. We exit the ramp of the Quinjet, Steve leading the way down. Bucky is looking around in awe; Steve on the other hand is all business. I place my hands in the pockets of my leather jacket. “Your Highness,” Steve greets the welcoming party. T’challa is leading his own group of fully armored women. “Welcome to Wakanda,” he gestures around with his arms. “I’m glad to see you all are well.” “Thank you,” I reply cheerfully. “Your home is very beautiful.” “Your words are kind, Miss Temple. You are among the first outsiders to be welcomed inside our borders. It is a great honor.” “Please follow me to our lab and I can introduce you to our leading scientist and engineer.” “They’re the ones that can help Bucky?” I ask as I keep pace with him. “Yes, as you can see our technology goes beyond anything else on Earth. We believe we can help Sergeant Barnes.” “Why are you doing this?” Steve questions, still keeping himself in front of Bucky. “I almost killed the wrong person. That is a sin I cannot forget. This is my way of repaying that debt.” He leads us into a massive building carved from rock. His women guards do not speak and carry themselves flawlessly, there is a beauty to it. They’re armed with spears and keep their eyes always on T’challa.

“This,” T’challa points to a young woman, who is practically bouncing on her feet. “Is my little sister Shuri. She is the one who will help Sergeant Barnes.” “Hello! Brother, must you be so cordial? We are here to help!” She teases him, reminding me of Luke. “Welcome to my lab, friends! I’m so glad to have you here. Please follow me.” We do as ordered and I wonder how old this girl is, she’s certainly younger than any of us. She must be brilliant to run a lab of this caliber. I glance around and see some damage under repair, along with some machines in disarray. I have a feeling something happened in here. Things don’t simply break into pieces like that. I’m smart enough to see that there was a fight in here. “I have used the most sophisticated of our scanners to create a replica of Sergeant Barnes’ mind.” She presses something on her wrist and a holographic copy of a brain appears. “With this I can test methods of deleting the brainwashing from his mind, without actually harming his brain in any way. It is really quite extraordinary.” “How long will it take?” Steve asks politely. “It could be months,” she answers honestly. “Nobody has ever tried something like this before. I know it can be done, I just have to find the proper way to do it without harm. See this…” she goes off on an explanation of the brains functions that I will admit, I understood nothing of what she said. “What do we do in the meantime?” Steve softly inquires. Shuri looks at her brother, who nods in confirmation. “I recommend Sergeant Barnes return to cryo-stasis, we will have a better chance of a successful removal of the HYDRA programming.” “I don’t know,” Steve murmurs, glancing at Bucky. “But the choice is up to Bucky.” Bucky places his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I’ve got to give it a shot, Steve. I don’t want to hurt anyone. This is our only chance for me to be me again.” “We can place you in cryo right away, so that my team can get to work. Don’t worry, you’ll dream in peace here.” 

“I’ll be out in no time,” he cheerfully exclaims to Steve who is frowning in sadness. “Maybe you can have some peace and quiet without having to worry about me.” “Come on Buck, you know that’s not what it’s about,” Steve instantly tells him. “I’m trying to cheer you up Rogers. Don’t be a Debby downer all the time.” They hug, just seeing it makes me choke up. He just got Bucky back. “Take care of him Lucy,” Bucky whispers as he leans down to embrace me. “I’ll try. I doubt it’ll be a relaxing trip to the ocean. We’ll be jealous of you, getting all caught up on sleep.” He chuckles, “try and get him to take a break from the fighting.” “I have a few ideas,” I reply brightly. Bucky slips out of his jacket and sits where Shuri directs him. She brings a needle and tray over and places it on a glass table next to him. “Wait!” Steve suddenly shouts, causing all of us to jump. “What is it, Mr. Rogers?” Shuri asks in concern, holding the needle away from Bucky’s arm. “Does he need to go under right away?” “Well no…but the sooner he does, the sooner we can begin work on unravelling the programming.” “Steve…” Bucky sighs and glances at me for help. But I have no idea what he’s doing. I think Bucky getting this is the best news we could ever receive. He’ll finally get the help he needs. I thought Steve would be all for it. “I only want him for another day.” “Oh, well that’s fine,” she answers with a shrug. “What for?” Bucky skeptically looks at Steve, waiting for an explanation. 

Steve takes a shaky breath and suddenly looks very pale. He wipes his hands on his jeans and shifts on his feet. “Steve, what are you doing?” He looks at me, eyes locking mine in place. “Lucy…” I raise my eyebrows at him, wondering what in the world he’s doing, he’s acting so strange; it came out of nowhere. He looks like he’s going to throw up. He takes my left hand and runs his fingers over my knuckles. “I love you. I love you so much.” “I love you too,” I whisper, looking over my shoulder at our small audience. This is a little awkward. His tone of voice scares me, I don’t know what he’s doing. He reaches his right hand into his jacket pocket and sinks onto one knee, looking up into my eyes. “I... I had everything planned out,” he tells me softly. “It was going to be perfect. Sam was going to clear Central Park so I could take you to Bow Bridge and it would just be us. I even asked your father for his permission,” he explains and my heart starts beating incredibly fast in my chest; my fingers clutching at his hand. This isn’t happening right now, I can’t believe this is happening. He pulls his right hand from his jacket pocket, revealing a small navy box. Somewhere behind us, Shuri begins squealing and I hear someone shush her. “Then after we agreed not to sign the Accords, I was going to ask you in London. But Sam came,” he lets out a chuckle. “I was so mad at him for interrupting. I wanted to punch him, but it was important. And I haven’t had the chance to talk to you about it since.” I remember him acting strangely that day, but I didn’t think anything of it. “After I woke up from the ice, I thought being sent to the future was a curse. But it led me to you…and I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. I can’t imagine a life without you…I mean,” he stumbles and I feel tears well in my eyes. “You’re everything to me and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you.” He takes a deep breath and in his beautiful blue eyes are shining with tears. “Lucy Marie Temple, will you marry me?” His eyes are shimmering as he looks up at me. I fall onto my knees in front of him. “I’ve never wanted to hear a question so much in my life,” I reply and a bright smile appears on his lips. “Yes. A thousand times yes. I want to be your wife, Steven Rogers.” He grins and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his head so I don’t fall over. He gently removes his lips from min; eyes looking down at me in adoration. “I love you,” he whispers. “I love you too.” He takes my left hand with his and opens the navy-blue box with his right. He removes the diamond and slowly places it on my ring finger. “It’s beautiful,” I murmur, looking down at it on my hand. “Not nearly as beautiful as you are,” Steve replies and we hug. 

When we break apart, Shuri begins cheering. “That was the most stunning proposal ever,” she gushes. “And it happened in my lab!” “What my sister means,” T’challa cuts in smoothly. “Is congratulations.” “Thank you,” Steve replies and reaches down and takes my hand, and he pulls me back to my feet. “You punk,” Bucky shouts at Steve. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Steve shrugs. “I was trying to keep it from Lucy. She’s a super-spy. It’s hard to hide things from her.” “Come here!” He stands and hugs Steve before turning to me and scooping me up for another hug. “You’re a lucky man Steve. I’m so happy for you.” “Thanks Buck, that means a lot.” “So, we get to have a wedding?” Shuri excitedly questions. Steve and I look at each other. I know more than anything he wants Bucky to be with us. That's why he asked. “If you want to wait till we can get your family here,” Steve begins but I shake my head. “Don’t you dare make me wait any longer to marry you, Rogers.” He grins and pulls me close to kiss my head. “Well, you heard the bride.” “I need 6 hours,” Shuri shouts. “T’challa?” “We need a good celebration. Outside the city of course,” he agrees, grinning at his sister. “You wish to retrieve your friends from Uganda, I presume?” “Yes,” Steve answers. “Sam is the only one who’s known about it. He’d cut me to pieces if he wasn’t here.” “Wanda would also tear us apart,” I agree with a chuckle. “We’ll set everything up,” Shuri informs us. “Do you have a favorite flower?” “I…uh…” “And you’ll let me do the dress, yes? Oh! My mother would love to help.” “It’s best to just let it happen,” T’challa advises. “The women in my life always get their way.” The kingsguard woman next to him snorts and he chuckles. “You know it is true Okoye.” “I like peonies and lilacs,” I finally answer her. “I can make that work,” she readily agrees. “We’ll do your dress fitting when you return and I’ll have something for the rest of your team too. And of course everything will be set up for the ceremony.” She claps her hands together. “This is so exciting! Best. Day. Ever!” 

Bucky waves us off as we board the jet, choosing to stay here in Wakanda. Steve sinks into the pilot’s seat and takes off. I hover by the computer, writing a message to Luke. I wish he and my parents could be with me, but I won’t risk their safety. For now, I can’t speak with my mom and dad. It’ll be too risky and Ross will be watching them, trying to find me. I hope Tony will protect them, they’re innocent from all this. They just want to live normal lives. Perhaps they could go stay with my Uncle. Luke is probably at home with them now, but we already set up a way to contact each underground. I’m glad we did. The passcode is simple for us, but not a single other person would be able to get it. I wish him the best and promise to message often and hopefully see him soon. “Alright, we’ll be there in about a half hour,” Steve calls out. I look down at my hand. I can’t believe that there’s a ring on my finger. I can’t believe I’m getting married. I’ve waited so long for this, sometimes I never thought it would come. Steve turns in the chair as my steps draw close. “So, you were surprised?” “I had no idea,” I tell him. “I’ve been holding onto it for a while,” he explains with a bashful smile. “How long?” “Three months?” He answers with a screwed up expression as he tries to calculate time in his head. He’s held onto the ring for that long? He must have been planning for it to be perfect. “Is the autopilot on?” I ask simply. “Yeah,” he replies, turning back around to look at the dash. I lean forward and press my lips to his. He responds eagerly, his hands holding my hair away from our faces. When he pulls away I frown. Even after being together so long, he still doesn’t get the message sometimes. I slip out of my leather jacket and begin unbuttoning my green blouse. “It’s cloudy,” he comments as he gazes along the horizon. “Steve?” “Hmmm?” I drop my blouse onto the floor next to the jacket. Steve finally looks over his shoulder when I don’t respond and his blue eyes widen. “What are you doing?” I kick off my jeans and glance down at my underwear. “I think I need to properly thank my fiancé.” “…this isn’t really the time?” “So, you’re saying you don’t want me to take my bra off?” I tease him, my hands already at the clasp. He falls silent. “The team can wait,” he declares and slams his hand on the hover button. 

By the time he turns back around, I’ve removed the rest of my clothing. “Fiancée,” he murmurs to me. “I like it, but I think I’ll like wife better.” He then claims my mouth with his. “Me too,” I agree in between our heated kisses. I unzip his jacket and push it off his shoulders. “I love you.” “I love you too, Lucy Temple,” he breathes out against my neck. “That might be the last time I use your full name.” “I’ll be Lucy Rogers,” I huskily whisper to him. Steve groans and pauses to look down into my eyes, they’re shining in delight. “I can’t wait to whisper that to you in bed.” “We don’t have a bed here,” I mention while I pull his t-shirt off. “We can improvise,” he explains as he undoes the button of his jeans. “Medical bed,” I gasp in a high-pitched tone when his mouth moves to my breasts. Everywhere his fingers touch leaves a burning trail along my skin. I’ll never not love being touched by him. He backs me up to the medical bed and I quickly lie down, already reaching for him. He removes his boxers and then joins me, kissing everywhere his lips can reach. “I love every single moment with you,” he whispers. “I know, Steve. I do too,” I finish with a throaty gasp as his fingers press inside me. “Especially when you do that.” He chuckles and kisses the curve of my throat. Both of my hands are in his fine blonde hair. He opens my legs further and settles between them. The medical bed is quite small as it was only made for one, so we don’t have much room. 

 

 

 

 

I don’t even know how long we’ve been lying here, tangled in each other’s arms. Steve’s fingers are moving along my spine and I find myself so relaxed. “We’ve been gone a long time.” “That’s okay,” he softly replies. “They’re expecting us back with the team.” “You started this,” he easily retorts. I glance over at the horizon. “I think we’ve been laying here for over an hour.” “I like to cuddle,” he defends. “And I want to marry you.” “I want to marry you too, Luce.” “Then let’s get to it,” I order, finally removing myself from his arms. He watches me dress gloomily. I toss him his clothes and sit in the pilot’s seat and remove the jet from hover, it should only take us a few minutes to get to my Ugandan safe house. “If you’re not dressed by the time we reach the others, they’re going to make fun of you.” “I’m getting dressed,” he calls back. “Just think, we can do round two tonight when we get back.” “Hopefully in a more comfortable place.” “That was uncomfortable,” I agree. “I enjoyed closet sex more than that.” “Shower sex is my favorite,” he declares and kisses my swollen lips lightly. “I’ll certainly need a shower tonight,” I tease him. “I can’t wait to help,” he states with a chuckle. 

I land the jet outside the small town where the safehouse is. “Are you ready?” I question as I flip the jet’s power off. “Yeah, let’s go.” Steve watches as I grab a gun and place it in my waist band. “What’s that for?” “You never know.” He shakes his head and takes my hand as we exit the jet. The moment we walk away, I cloak it, so nobody can see where it is. The last thing we want right now is for the stolen Avengers Quinjet to be spotted. I want to get married and have a peaceful few days. That’s all I’m asking. We walk hand in hand through the small streets until we reach a single apartment building. I knock when we reach the door. This is my safehouse and I’ve only been here once when I set it up. I wanted another one in Africa that was off most people’s radar so I chose this small town in Uganda. “Hello!” We’re greeted brightly by Scott. “Hey Scott,” Steve greets. “Lucy!” Wanda cries in delight. “I’m so glad you’re okay, Wanda,” I let go of Steve to hug her. “Thanks to Cap,” she replies cheerfully. “Hey guys,” Sam greets. “Barton’s on the roof…I’ll call him down.” “He wanted to keep watch,” Wanda answers my question before I ask. “He’s so weird.” “No, you’re weird,” Clint fires back as he breezes through the door behind us. “I saw you coming,” he explains. “Where’s your friend?” Steve and I look at each other and I can’t help the grin that appears on my face. “Scott, Clint, I know you both want to go back to the States to be with your families, but can I convince you to stick around for a few more days?” “What for?” Clint asks as he sits on the couch. “Well, I just asked Lucy to marry me and she said yes.” “Finally,” Sam shouts. “Oh congrats!” “That’s wonderful!” “I remember when you guys were dancing around each other,” Clint adds. They all form a circle around us. Wanda reaches for my left hand to look at the ring. “It’s beautiful! I’m so happy for you guys!” “Thank you.” “Anyways,” Steve interrupts with a louder voice. “T’challa has offered Bucky sanctuary in Wakanda and has agreed to host a wedding for us. We want you all to be there.” Wanda jumps up and down. “Wouldn’t miss it!” “I helped pick out the ring,” Sam declares. “Of course, I’ll be there.” “I’d be honored,” Scott tells us. “Can I get a group picture there for my daughter? Lucy is kind of her favorite super hero.” I touch my hand to my heart. “That’s so sweet!” “She cried when you went missing.” “Cap did too,” Sam blurts and I rest my head against Steve’s bicep. “Hell yeah I want to be there!” Clint shouts. “Laura will be thrilled when I tell her about it. Which won’t be until after she beats me for disappearing for a while. This is a great reason!” 

 

 

 

When we return to Wakanda, the team is in awe of the city, just as I was. “This place is so cool,” Sam shouts. “I mean seriously.” “I wonder how Shield didn’t know about it,” Clint muses as he gazes up. “I thought talking to ants was cool,” Scott mutters. “This is a whole new level.” “Miss Temple,” a young woman greets. “I’m here to escort you and Miss Maximoff to the Queen mother’s chambers for the preparation.” “Oh uh…” Wanda and I look at each other. “Alright then.” A kingsguard places her spear down. “No men allowed,” she declares when Scott steps forward. “Even our King has been banned from the room.” I pause and look up at Steve. “I guess this is it?” He chuckles and kisses me lightly. “I suppose I’ll see you soon.” “I think I’ll be wearing white,” I tease him. “You can’t miss me.” “I’ll keep an eye out,” he jokes as I hug him. “I can’t wait to marry you,” he whispers to me. “Till later,” I murmur and slowly release his hand, allowing Wanda and I to be escorted away. 

“You look so beautiful Lucy,” Wanda cries as she straightens the skirt on the dress. I stare at my reflection in the mirror. When I found out Steve and I would be married today, I assumed I’d throw something on and that would be that. But, right now I look like a real bride, something I’ve dreamed about since I was a little girl. It’s an A line gown in ivory and it’s covered in lace. It has tiny lace straps that attach to an open back. It’s breathtaking. “How did you know?” I whisper to Shuri, who is beaming next to me. “When you were gone pulled up your history, found some styles and my mother and I settled on this one for you. Do you like it?” “I love it. It’s so perfect. Thank you.” “We all want some happiness here,” the Queen mother, Ramonda, declares. “My husband would have enjoyed this moment,” she wraps her arm around Shuri’s shoulders. “You’ve done a wonderful job, my dear.” “Thank you, mother.” I run my fingers through my curls. “I think I’ll leave my hair like this,” I whisper. “Not without a veil,” Shuri states and passes one to Wanda. “I’ll fasten it simply,” Wanda murmurs as she attaches it to the back of my head. “There.” I flex my hands and look at myself in the mirror. I really am not sure if I believe this is happening. I feel like if I pinched myself, I’d wake up and this would all be a dream. “It’s time,” Shuri whispers. “Are you ready?” Butterflies well up in my stomach. “I fought aliens, getting married should be easy.” Everyone in the room laughs, even the three Dora Milaje. Wanda re-arranges the veil and I glance at her red dress. Somehow Shuri and her mother managed to get her the perfect dress to wear too. Steve and I were only gone for three hours and somehow, they made this so perfect, my dream wedding. “I’m ready,” I finally whisper and Shuri hands me a bouquet of white peonies with a few lilacs. I watch them all walk out of the room one by one. 

They lead me to a land speeder and we all sit. Shuri reaches for her beaded bracelet. “Everything is in place, I hope you like it.” “I know I will.” The breeze is pleasant as we ride across the grass plains and hills. Shuri is chatting with the Dora Milaje and her mother has her eyes closed. Wanda is next to me bouncing her legs back and forth. The speeder slows and I look up and find the sun just beginning to set. “Everyone says that the sunsets here are the most beautiful in the world,” T’challa explains as he assists his mother off the vehicle. “I thought perhaps it would be a good time for you to marry.” He isn’t wrong. I’ve seen the sun set in dozens of countries, in the mountains, on the beach, and this is easily the most beautiful one, besides maybe Fairhope. The sky is a hundred different colors all blended together around an orange sun that is sinking into the west. I watch the women join the men about twenty feet away from me. As far as I can tell they’re all dressed in suits. I stand next to T’challa, silently wishing my father was here to give me away. As a girl that was all I ever wanted. But I know he’d approve if he was here and that slightly calms the nervousness that is boiling up inside me. “I’ll go get everyone in place then you can come forward.” T’challa smiles at me and straightens his black and silver tunic. He strides through the small group and claps his hands together. “I know this isn’t very traditional,” he jokes. “But we’re ready to begin.” Everyone forms a neat line with a gap in the middle, a sort of aisle for me. When T’challa’s eyes lock with mine, I begin walking forward. Everyone is looking at me but the only thing I see is Steve. He’s flexing his hands and feet, shifting nervously. When our eyes meet, everything and everyone melts away. I was nervous, but not anymore.

When I draw close he extends his hand to me, which I take without any reservations. I’m ready to be fully his and for him to be fully mine. Sam steps forward and takes T’challa’s place. “Thanks for coming everybody. The first thing I’d like to say, is this has been a long time coming.” I chuckle with everyone else. “I’ve known Steve and Lucy for two years now because you become really close with people when you take down a terrorist organization together.” Steve rolls his bright blue eyes, but there’s a smile on his lips. “And according to Steve, that’s what he and Lucy’s first date was. Dodging missiles, masquerading as high-ranking members of politics,” he points to me. “Fighting crazy brainwashed assassins…” He winks at Bucky. “Sorry man.” Bucky chuckles and waves him off. “And then Lucy and I spent several hours thinking he was dead.” I’m biting my lip to control my laughter, though everyone behind me is chuckling. “It must have been enough for Lucy, because that’s when they started their relationship, which they kept a secret from everybody,” he harshly remarks. “Not that I’m bitter or anything,” he adds while clasping our shoulders. “From there Steve and Lucy grew closer and the rest of us got to watch them find happiness. I’ve never met two people more suited for one another. I mean they’re both terribly stubborn and smart. But also, incredibly kind and funny. Now we’re going to put you on the spot and listen to your vows. Steve?” 

Steve coughs awkwardly but doesn’t release my hands. “Right…uh…well I know this isn’t exactly what you had in mind for your wedding…” I watch him pause and think of what he’s going to say. “I want to thank you, Lucy, for standing by my side, even when we’re being shot at by everyone we know.” I giggle, that’s basically happened twice to us now. “Before I became Captain America, I was just a skinny kid from Brooklyn who got beat up a lot.” I see Bucky nodding enthusiastically. “I thought the serum was the answer to my prayers…but it wasn’t. When we first met, the first thing I noticed was how beautiful you were. But then of course you brought Russian mercenaries into my favorite place and we didn’t really start out on the right foot.” I vividly remember yelling at him in Fury’s office, I thought he was an asshole. “But then you became my only friend. You didn’t even laugh at me when I broke the toaster.” “I did a little bit,” I tell him honestly and Sam barks out a laugh before apologizing. “I know I’ve told you this before, but I feel it’s worth repeating.” He takes a deep breath and I blink away some tears, that slide down my cheeks. “When I woke up and they told me what year it was, I felt like my life was over. Everything and everyone I cared about was gone. You changed everything. You gave me a reason to get back into the world and I can never thank you enough. Going into the ice was the best thing that could have happened to me, because it really was the answer to my prayers, because it gave me you. You were the answer to my prayers. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Sam wipes a tear from his eyes and shakes his head. “Oh man, nice work Steve.” He turns to me. “And Lucy?” I take a deep breath to compose myself. “Before I met you, I was a shell of a person. I did anything to feel something that wasn’t sadness.” Flashes of things I did my youth at the academy flash before my eyes. “There was a hole in my heart, one I gave up on fixing long before I met you. Then a new mission was assigned to me. You were my mission,” I tell him with a smile. “That day was the first time I’d felt a different emotion…admiration.” “And annoyance,” he cuts in and everyone laughs. “Well, maybe that too,” I agree with a giggle. “But just as soon as I’d put a little piece of myself back together it all changed when I had to leave.” I refrain from mentioning Ghost’s name aloud. I don’t wish to think of it. “When I got back you still managed to comfort me, even in the midst of an international crisis. And that was the first time you gave me butterflies.” He grins, probably remembering me covered in mud, yelling and threatening to quit; certainly not one of my finer moments. “Once we started working together at Shield, everything got better. And before I knew it, my heart was healed. I didn’t realize that I’d grown so used to you being by my side, guarding my back. That was when I realized I didn’t want you to be anywhere else. You could make me smile without saying anything,” I tell him and I see tears in his blue eyes, probably matching my own. “I needed someone to save me and that’s exactly what you did, you healed my heart, when I thought it wasn’t possible.” He tightens his grip on my hands. “It wasn’t the super soldier serum that did it either; Steve Rogers is my hero. I’d have fallen in love with you no matter what you looked like.” 

“Damn you guys,” Sam cries. “You wrecked all of us.” Steve and I finally look away from each other and Sam is right, everyone here has teared up. “Alright, Steve do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?” “I do,” Steve answers clearly. “And Lucy, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” “I do.” He fist pumps the air. “Well I’m sure we’re skipping some stuff, but I don’t know what else to do…So by the powers in me by the internet twenty minutes ago,” he shouts and Steve and I both laugh. “I now pronounce you man and wife!” Everyone claps and I hear Clint catcalling. “Kiss her, man!” Sam shouts. Needing no further encouragement, Steve spins me around and dips me backward, kissing me passionately. I drop the bouquet and wrap my arms around his neck. Everyone cheers and Steve smiles against my lips before pulling away. “Hello, Mrs. Rogers.” I can’t help but giggle. “I love you.” “And I love you.” He stands and we turn to face everyone. Wanda is sobbing, but also clapping. She’s the first to reach me, hugging me tightly. “That was so beautiful!” I see Bucky hug Steve; both their faces are the happiest I’ve ever seen them. “Never thought you’d beat me to the altar,” Bucky teases. “Neither did I,” Steve replies. “Your mom would be proud. She’d love Lucy.” “She would,” Steve agrees. “Thank you, Sam for officiating,” I hug him tightly. “Well, nobody else could and I know it wasn’t exactly what you guys would have wanted…” “It was perfect,” I cut him off. “You were amazing, Sam. I mean it.” He blushes under my praise. “Well thanks, Lucy.” 

We receive congratulations from everyone else. I’m so happy I can’t remember what it was like to feel anything else. The only thing I know is that I hope Steve never let’s go of my hand. Shuri, T’challa and their mother stop in front of us. “This was everything I could have dreamed,” I graciously acknowledge their hard work. “Thank you so much for this.” “We have a gift,” T’challa tells us. “My stupid brother should have given it to you before the ceremony,” Shuri cuts in. “Shuri,” her mother scolds. “Sorry mother.” “As I was saying…” He casts a look at his sister. “We wish to make your rings in Vibranium. I think it’s fitting that a relationship as strong as yours should be commemorated with the world’s strongest metal.” “Thank you,” Steve shakes T’challa’s hand. “I just need your ring,” Shuri explains. “It’ll only take a half hour.” Steve slowly slides my ring off my finger and hands it to her. “We eagerly wait your design,” I tell her with a smile. 

Shuri plays some music and Steve and I dance. Everyone else begins celebrating with some snacks and food. We’re swaying along to the music. “Back in the 40’s all I ever wanted was to dance with a pretty girl.” “You can dance with me anytime,” I whisper. He expertly spins me around, making me giggle. “I love you, Lucy. So so much.” “I love you too Steve. I can’t wait to spend our lives together.” Sam is waltzing with Wanda, though they’re laughing as she trips Scott with her powers. T’challa is dancing with a beautiful young woman. Shuri is breakdancing with Clint, who is trying to show her how to backflip. Bucky is talking with Ramonda, both holding glasses of wine, and both smiling. My heart is full, watching them, being here. I lay my head on Steve’s chest and enjoy the rest of the night.

 

 

 

 

“Are you guys going to go anywhere for a honeymoon?” Wanda asks when we’ve returned to the palace and everything has calmed down. Steve and I look at each other. “Well, we’re kind of the most wanted people in the world,” he explains with a shurg. “I don’t think our options are very good.” I tip my champagne glass to my lips and swallow the rest. “We had our beach vacation, but if we could go anywhere, I’d want to go to Disneyworld.” Everyone laughs. “Oh, you’re serious?” Clint blurts when he looks over at me. “Steve’s never been and I haven’t gone since I was like ten. So, yeah. It would have been fun.” “My daughter went to Disneyland on a field trip,” Scott states. “She cried when they left.” Bucky raises an eyebrow. “People care that much?” “Happiest place on earth,” I state. “I wanted to go there too,” Wanda cuts in. “Nat and I wanted to take an Avengers day there. We we’re going to get you to convince Cap.” “If we didn’t have a mission I would have said yes,” Steve defends. “You would have said yes only because Lucy wanted it.” He shrugs and kisses my cheek. “I like pleasing her.” “Keep it PG man,” Clint teases us. “You’ve said that before.” “Yeah you were getting all handsy in the kitchen,” Clint states. “I wanted my breakfast.” I shift awkwardly, my dress is starting to get very uncomfortable. “What’s wrong?” Steve whispers while Clint tells everyone how he found us making out. I lean close to him so that my lips graze his ear. “I want you to take this dress off of me.” I hear his sharp intake of breath before he pulls away. His cheeks are all red. “That was before we encountered this one for the first time,” Clint taps Wanda on the head and she smiles up at him. “I think we should call it a night,” Bucky suddenly announces. “But we’re just getting started,” Scott complains. “Come on Tic Tac,” Sam lifts Scott by his arm. “Yeah I’m tired,” Wanda agrees. “I’ll see you guys in the morning.” “I’ll walk you to your room,” Clint offers politely. “Have a good night,” he winks at Steve and I. “Night,” Sam calls over his shoulder to us. “Night Sam!” Bucky leaves last, nodding his head before closing the door. 

“How did you do that?” I ask Steve as he goes to lock it. “Bucky,” he states simply. “Thank god for Bucky.” Steve runs his finger along my arm. “I didn’t tell you this but you look so beautiful.” “Thank you.” “Today is the best day of my life.” “Mine too,” I reply softly. “I never thought it would happen.” “Why?” “I thought being Captain America was more important to you than a future with me.” “I’m sorry I ever made you feel that way,” Steve apologizes and kisses the back of my hand. “It doesn’t matter. You’ve made me the happiest girl in the universe.” “Universe?” “Well we know an alien so I’m counting that we’re happier than anyone out there.” He chuckles and I smile. “I love you, Steve.” “I love you too, Lucy. Your vows were…they were the most wonderful thing.” His bright blue eyes are holding mine in place. “Thank you for loving me for me, and not for the serum.” “You’re my soulmate, Steve Rogers. Not Captain America.” “Lucy Rogers,” he whispers. “My wife.” “And as your wife I’m going to tell you to do something, and you’re going to do it.” He raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Take my dress off and make love to me.” “Oh, that I can do,” he roguishly replies before pressing his lips passionately to mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the dress that I had in mind for Lucy  
> https://www.justinalexander.com/lillian-west/collection/wedding-dresses/66020/  
> I can't believe they made it guys! Woohoo!


End file.
